Ева для Змея
by alekssi
Summary: "Он ведь почему раньше такой отмороженный был? Потому что у него нормальной бабы не было", или история о том, как Орочимару создал себе девушку. Пигмалион, блин...
1. Часть 1 Искушение Пролог

_Основные персонажи: Тамаэ (попаданка), Орочимару._

 _Предупреждения: ненормативная лексика, AU, история о попаданцах, соответственно, есть оригинальный женский персонаж, OOC._

 _История опубликована на "Книге фанфиков"._

 **Часть первая. Искушение. Пролог. Утро добрым не бывает.**

Утро добрым не бывает. Эту истину я долгое время отрицала, поскольку старалась получать удовольствие от всего, по мере возможности, разумеется. Но сегодня в полной мере прочувствовала то, что хотел сказать автор этой гениальной фразы. Нет, у меня ничего не болело, просто такое ощущение, что из меня полностью выкачали жизненную энергию. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза. Рядом ходил кто-то, бормотал что-то про себя, но посмотреть и вслушаться у меня не получалось. Ладно, лежим и не дергаемся. Любая усталость рано или поздно проходит, особенно если ей не мешать.

Вскоре я поняла, что могу открыть глаза. Так. Настроим резкость. Ага. Потолок. Дальше что? О, мужик какой-то. Нет. Не мужик – красивый мужчина. Я люблю своего мужа, но это не мешает мне восхищаться красотой других мужчин, если таковые попадаются. А этот красивый, причем дьявольски красивый. Тонкие черты лица, длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла, легкая усмешка и пронзительные желто-коричневые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. Как у змеи. И смотрит, как змея, не мигая. На этого похож, как его…

– Хороший… – блин, в горле пересохло, говорить не могу. Откашливаюсь и продолжаю, – хороший косплей, дядя. Ты вылитый Орочимару, можешь в кино сниматься.

Интерес во взгляде сменяется удивлением. А я пока продолжаю осматриваться. У одной стены длинные столы с лабораторным оборудованием, над ними – полки с реактивами. У другой – кушетка, письменный стол, на нем что-то вроде плитки с чайником и куча бумаг. А я на чем лежу? Что-то вроде прозекторского стола. Обстановка напоминает старый советский бункер для секретных исследований. Ха-ха, а я подопытный кролик.

– А? – мужик что-то сказал, а я прослушала. Повторяет. Что за язык? Похож на японский. – Извини, друг, – вздыхаю, – языками не владею. Из твоего знаю только «коничива», «иттадакимас» и «гоменасай», и то последнее не помню, что значит.

Желтоглазый дядька хмурится и снова начинает меня спрашивать. Мотаю головой и отвечаю, что не понимаю его. Он завис. А я что, я ничего. Так и сидим молча. Вернее, он сидит, а я лежу. Сил подняться по-прежнему нет. Внезапно он зажимает мне рот рукой и что-то шипит, с угрозой, между прочим. Потом подносит палец ко рту и опять что-то спрашивает. Судя по жесту и контексту ситуации, мне велено молчать. Киваю согласно. Молчать так молчать. Мне несложно, тем более что голос все равно пока не слушается.

Заходит еще один дядька, сурьезный такой, с крестообразным шрамом на подбородке, под молодого Данзо косит. Еще один косплеер, мать вашу. У них тут тематическая вечеринка, что-ли? Начинает с моим желтоглазиком о чем-то балабасить, вероятнее всего, обо мне. Я лежу, прикидываясь ветошью, что, впрочем, несложно. Дядька недоволен, старается задавить авторитетом, желтоглазого этим, видно не проймешь, лениво отмахивается, нудным тоном ему что-то втирает, лапшу, короче, вешает, однозначно. Я, естественно, ни слова не понимаю, но люди легко читаются и по другим признакам – мимика (или ее отсутствие), пантомимика, выражение глаз, интонации и прочая. Нужно только быть внимательным.

Через несколько минут будущая мумия сваливает, а желтоглазый начинает мерить шагами комнату, о чем-то напряженно думая.

– Не мельтеши, – шиплю я. Он моментально вспоминает обо мне и подскакивает к столу. Ого, какой грозный вид. Тычет себя пальцем в грудь, называя Орочимару, а потом им же тычет в дверь, опять чего-то спрашивая. Кто этот мужик, что-ли? Выдаю ожидаемый ответ: – Шимура Данзо.

Брюнет опять зависает. Опять что-то спрашивает, с такой обреченностью в голосе, что мне становится его жаль.

– Да я правда не понимаю, уж извини.

Он плюхается на стул и долго сидит, согнувшись, опираясь локтями на колени и грустно повесив голову. Меня же это все порядком утомило, и я засыпаю. Ненадолго, правда. Мою вялую тушку встряхивают хорошенько и куда-то тащат. Ага, на кушетку посадил. Так, это что за херня! Я голая. Полный абзац! Я попала в логово косплееров-извращенцев. Желтоглазый накидывает на меня белый халат лаборанта, помогает продеть руки в рукава и даже застегивает пуговицы. Мы что, играли в ролевые игры, что-ли? Профессор и лаборантка? Или, судя по прикиду моего нового знакомца, Орочимару и Кабуто? Хотя на Кабуто я похожа только очками. Вот блин, начиталась слэш-фанфиков на ночь, называется.

Желтоглазый протягивает мне стакан. Спасибо, пить и правда очень хочется. Есть, кстати, тоже. Пока я осиливаю стакан, брюнет успевает куда-то сбегать за подушкой и покрывалом. Уложив меня на кушетку и укутав, опять пытается мне что-то втолковать. Потом, махнув рукой, уходит из лаборатории. Заперев меня на ключ. Зачем? Боится, что сбегу? Куда? В голом-то виде?

Ладно, как говорил один небезызвестный персонаж, я подумаю об этом завтра. А сейчас посплю. Глаза просто сами закрываются.


	2. Глава 1 Коничива, иттадакимас и гоменас

_Ситуация на начало фанфика:_  
 _1) Третья мировая война закончилась несколько месяцев назад;_  
 _2) Минато пока не избрали хокаге, на посту Хирузен ("уйдут" через три года);_  
 _3) Орочимару работает на Данзо, но его эксперименты не выходят за "рамки приличия";_  
 _4) Комплекс Кащея Бессмертного у Орочимару только начинает развиваться, и пока он в своем уме (надеюсь, в нем и останется). Как и у любого шиноби, присутствует профессиональная деформация личности, но не более._

* * *

Орочимару никогда не доводил себя до чакроистощения, до сегодняшнего дня. До обычного – сколько угодно. Увлекшись экспериментом, он мог сутками торчать в лаборатории, забывая про сон и еду, но чтобы угрохать весь резерв чакры на одну технику – это было впервые. Он посмотрел на часы, висящие над дверью. Половина шестого. Он начал в половине одиннадцатого, значит, провалялся без сознания почти семь часов. Скоро придут подчиненные, значит, надо вставать и оценить результат.

Ничего. Техника не сработала. Тело по-прежнему находилось в бессознательном состоянии. Орочимару бессильно опустился на стул и уронил голову на руки. Два года работы насмарку.

Уже давно он проводил опыты по привитию разного типа геномов подопытным людям. Он испробовал и взрослых, и детей, а в последний раз работал с яйцеклетками. Из двадцати восьми эмбрионов тринадцать погибли до конца первого триместра, еще семь – к шести месяцам, два чуть-чуть не дотянули до «рождения», а пятеро умерли через несколько месяцев. И только один после девяти месяцев «внутриутробного» развития «рождаться» не захотел, а начал интенсивно расти, за месяц проходя год развития обычного ребенка. Сейчас тело достигло биологического возраста тринадцати лет, но упорно не желало «просыпаться». По иронии судьбы, тело оказалось женского пола. Обнаружилось это не сразу, только когда у эмбрионов начали формироваться наружные половые органы. То ли лаборанты просмотрели, то ли сам Орочимару проморгал, но девочка просочилась в ряды подопытных, и мало того, умирать не собиралась. Уничтожить эмбрион у Орочимару не поднялась рука, поскольку развивался он лучше остальных.

После «рождения» организм начал интенсивно поглощать питательные вещества и чакру, так что бокс пришлось круглосуточно запитывать от четырех операторов. Десять дней назад Орочимару, зайдя с утра в лабораторию, был поражен тем, что около бокса находился только один лаборант. Остальные бессовестно спали на полу. Сказать, что он был в ярости – ничего не сказать. Как он не разнес лабораторию и не поубивал подчиненных, не понятно. Сумев взять себя в руки, он выслушал лепет старшего по смене. Оказывается, поздно вечером тело перестало принимать чакру. Пришлось убрать одного оператора. Через пару часов убрали и второго. К приходу Орочимару остался последний лаборант, да и тот сказал, что его чакра лишняя. После обследования выяснилось, что тело вполне справляется собственными ресурсами. Потребление питательных веществ тоже заметно сократилось. Четыре дня назад Орочимару даже решился вытащить тело из питательной среды. Теперь оно просто лежало на столе и функционировало так, как у любого нормального человека. Только в сознание не приходило.

Все это напоминало ситуацию с людьми, оказавшимися в коме после тяжелой травмы. Кто-то даже сказал, что в этом случае тело остается, а душа улетает. Это высказывание и навело Орочимару на идею создать технику призыва свободной души. Ведь в созданное им тело душа iеще/i не прилетела.

С Эдо Тенсей Орочимару был знаком, даже выучил на всякий случай. Но техника нечестивого воскрешения здесь категорически не подходила. Хотя кандидатов на роль жертвы было предостаточно (камеры никогда не пустовали), а тело для «подселения» было живым, то есть затрат собственной чакры на поддержание техники в принципе не требовалось, у Орочимару не нашлось, так сказать, кандидатов в воскрешенные. Те, кого он знал, были слишком яркими личностями, либо его личными врагами, и все сплошь сильными шиноби, и даже несмотря на печать подчинения, нашли бы способ освободиться и сделать жизнь призывателя нерадужной.

Фуши Тенсей тоже не годилась. Во-первых, тело, несмотря на молодость, красоту и генетическую близость, было совершенно неразвито физически, а системы циркуляции вообще находились пока в зачаточном состоянии. После переноса Орочимару не смог бы применить ни одну, даже самую захудалую технику, а оказаться беззащитным, да еще и на долгое время, ему очень не хотелось. Во-вторых, неизвестно, как тело отреагирует на вселение такой сильной души. Может, отторгнет ее или вообще помрет. И что тогда делать? Ну и наконец, ему не хотелось становиться женщиной. Его пол его полностью устраивал. Хотя для шиноби пол не так уж важен. Гораздо важнее умения, навыки, способности, кеккей-генкай. Если полученный организм удастся оживить, а затем подготовить должным образом и раскрыть способности, заложенные в геноме, а других вариантов не будет, что ж, можно попробовать.

Так что, просидев трое суток за раздумьями и расчетами, Орочимару придумал вариант техники призыва свободной души. Благо, свободных неприкаянных душ всегда было хоть отбавляй.

Вчера, дождавшись ухода сотрудников и запершись в лаборатории, он приступил к выполнению своего плана. Десять печатей – чакра начала закручиваться вокруг него, двадцать четыре – руки начало сводить от избытка энергии, тридцать семь – он почувствовал, что из него словно вытягивают собственную душу, сорок две – и за ослепительной вспышкой последовала темнота.

Он очнулся через семь часов на полу с признаками чакроистощения. Техника не сработала. То ли печати не те, то ли свободной души, добровольно согласившейся прожить вторую жизнь, не нашлось.

Орочимару встал и проверил тело. Все как всегда – дыхание, пульс, давление… Тело не повреждено, значит, можно еще подумать, восстановить чакру и попытаться снова. Надо отдохнуть.

Легкий вздох.

Орочимару обернулся и пристально посмотрел на лежащую девочку. Показалось? Нет, длинные ресницы дрогнули, и она открыла глаза. Орочимару затаил дыхание и ущипнул себя за руку. Все верно, он не спит.

Девочка некоторое время смотрела на потолок, а потом перевела взгляд на него. Она долго рассматривала склонившегося над ней ученого, а потом попыталась что-то сказать. Голос не слушался, и Орочимару наклонился ниже, пытаясь разобрать слова. Совершенно незнакомые ему, среди которых он неожиданно услышал собственное имя. А вот это уже интересно.

– Кто ты и откуда? – девочка не услышала вопроса, и Орочимару повторил его громче.

В ответ – опять набор непонятных слов, среди которых почему-то оказались «здравствуйте», «спасибо за еду» и «простите».

– Ты не понимаешь меня?

Девочка замотала головой и ответила что-то, вероятно, говорила, что не понимает. Орочимару снова опустился на стул и задумался. Все страны их мира говорили на одном и том же языке. Если подселившаяся личность его не понимает, то она либо из-за большого барьера, либо вообще из другого мира. Но тогда откуда она знает Орочимару – она явно узнала его и назвала по имени? Если она знает Орочимару, то, вероятно, знает и еще кого-нибудь. Но без знания языка проверить это невозможно. Проблема!

Орочимару почувствовал приближение знакомой чакры. Данзо! Только его не хватало. Он вскочил и приказал девочке молчать. Всем понятный знак прижатого к губам пальца она поняла и согласно закивала.

Данзо первым делом посмотрел на стол с результатом эксперимента. Девчонка смотрела в потолок и притворялась растением, никак не реагируя на присутствие постороннего человека. Понятливая.

– Я вижу, ваш эксперимент увенчался успехом?

– Пока не могу сказать точно, мне нужны дополнительные исследования.

– Я хочу получить отчет как можно быстрее. Прислать вам людей?

– Нет, спасибо, – Орочимару очень старался говорить безразличным тоном. Только людей Данзо ему сейчас и не доставало. Самому бы разобраться. – Я хочу сначала сам все проверить, может, это временный эффект. Сегодня к вечеру я предоставлю подробный отчет и прогноз по развитию объекта. Вы, разумеется, имеете право проверить мою работу, но, думаю, ваши люди придут к тем же выводам.

Данзо надменно кивнул и выплыл из лаборатории. Орочимару перевел дух и начал ходить по комнате, напряженно думая о сложившейся ситуации. Отчет требуется максимально правдивый, потому что Данзо дураков не держит, и подлог или обман вскроется быстро, но в то же время узнать, что в этом теле пришлая неизвестно откуда душа, явно развитая, да еще и осведомленная о некоторых личностях, не должен никто. Данзо обязательно пришлет кого-нибудь из менталистов, а пускать посторонних в эту голову нельзя. Как быть?

Девочка что-то прошипела, и Орочимару вспомнил о ее присутствии. Он решил проверить одну из своих догадок и знаками спросил ее о посетителе. Девочка нахмурилась, а потом произнесла: – Шимура Данзо.

Так, значит, она знает не только Орочимару. Но его она не испугалась. То ли не знает, какими делами он занимается, то ли еще не поняла, где оказалась. Это, кстати, один из наиболее вероятных вариантов. Если душа недавно освободилась от прежнего тела, то она может и не понимать, что переместилась в другой мир, в другое время и в другое тело.

– Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь? – обреченно спросил он. В ответ – набор непонятных слов, мотание головой и сочувственный взгляд.

Орочимару сел на стул и крепко задумался. Физические параметры тела он знал как свои пять пальцев, геном составлял сам, так что дать точный прогноз по развитию для него не составляло труда. Тело в отсутствие физических нагрузок слабое, мышцы практически не развиты, а кости, вероятно, довольно хрупкие. Так что первоочередная задача – научить девочку нормально передвигаться, а уж потом начинать хоть какие-нибудь тренировки. Системы циркуляции чакры пока обеспечивают только функционирование организма, но это тоже поправимо. В перспективе девочка может дорасти до уровня чунина, на большее пока рассчитывать рано. Геном получился устойчивым и скорее всего без проблем передастся детям. Вот за это Данзо может уцепиться и превратит девочку в живой инкубатор, заставляя вынашивать детей чуть ли не с первой менструации. Это как раз легко предотвратить. Период полового созревания на подходе, вероятно, именно из-за этого тело и прекратило интенсивно поглощать чакру и питательные вещества. Репродуктивная система, да и весь организм, однако, не выдержит нагрузку беременностью еще долго, лет пять как минимум, так что время для маневра имеется.

А вообще мысль хорошая, надо ее хорошенько обдумать. Получить новое тело, еще более генетически близкое, хорошо подготовленное, естественным путем весьма заманчиво. И пусть ждать придется почти два десятка лет. Для человека, стремящегося к бессмертию, это не срок. Вот, еще один вариант нарисовался.

Главная проблема в ее голове. Мозголомы из клана Яманака легко прочитают все, что в ней содержится. Языка девочка не знает, но ведь воспоминания состоят не только и не столько из слов, сколько из образов и чувств.

Есть, правда, одна идея, которая даст фору в пару лет.

Орочимару встал и подошел к столу. Девчонка опять уснула. Надо переложить ее на кушетку, а то упадет во сне со стола и сломает себе что-нибудь. И одеть не помешает.

Уложив ее спать, Орочимару запер лабораторию и отправился домой.

* * *

Мне снилась моя смерть. Неприятно, особенно когда ощущаешь ее так, как будто она происходит наяву. Слава богу, это только сон.

Открыв глаза, я снова увидела те же казематы. Мой новый знакомец в том же прикиде сидел за столом и что-то писал. Увидев, что я не сплю, он, не говоря ни слова, протянул мне… зеркало. Ну, посмотрим.

От меня остался только цвет глаз, вернее, глаза, правого – зеленый, и то не того оттенка. Левый глаз оказался золотисто-желтым. Азиатские гастарбайтеры часто принимали меня за свою, но в лице преобладали все же европеоидные черты. Здесь же – классическая азиатка лет двенадцати-тринадцати. Красивая девочка – высокие скулы, раскосые глаза, маленький аккуратный носик, губки бантиком, одним словом, куколка, причем анимешного типа. Я долго рассматривала ее, проводя пальцами по губам, бровям, носу. По ощущениям лицо мое, но по памяти – нет. Добили меня короткие, абсолютно белые (!) волосы, торчащие в разные стороны (кунаем что ли стригли). Пипец, я платиновая блондинка! Мерлин Монро азиатского разлива. Я перевела взгляд на руки. Маленькие ладошки, тонюсенькие пальчики. Я пощупала свое тельце, действительно тельце – кожа да кости, и на всякий случай заглянула под халат. Да-а, живой скелетик. Ее что, морили голодом? Я, конечно, совершенно не помню, как выглядела в тринадцать лет, но точно не так.

И что мы имеем? Я в чужом теле, в непонятных катакомбах, рядом сидит Орочимару, или кто-то очень похожий, и говорит на японском. Поздравляю вас, Маргарита Николаевна, вы попали в аниме, причем в конкретное – «Наруто».

Святые анимешники, я только первый сезон видела, и то не до конца! Все остальное только по фанфикам знаю, то есть почти не знаю. Если я попала к Орочимару, значит, он опять ставил какой-то эксперимент на живых людях, конкретно на моей нынешней тушке. Да еще и Данзо здесь, причем в качестве начальника. Если я ничего не путаю, то Наруто еще не родился, или родился только что. Если это, конечно, канон. Кто сейчас Хокаге?

– Орочимару-сан.

– Мм?

– Кто сейчас Хокаге?

Орочимару оторвался от своих бумаг и подвинулся ко мне вместе со стулом. Морщит ум, пытаясь понять, о чем я спрашиваю.

– Хокаге? Сарутоби Хирузен. – О, понял.

Только мне это ничего не говорит, Хирузен у них как переходящее красное знамя, или в каждой бочке затычка, постоянно у власти. Вечный Хокаге. Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны.

– Йондайме – Намикадзе?

Орочимару смотрит на меня с нескрываемым удивлением, а потом начинает хохотать.

– Намикадзе? – потом следует непонятная для меня тирада, но по контексту ясно, что его развеселило мое предположение. Понятно, Минато еще не на посту. Значит, и нападения Девятихвостого не было и до него вообще далеко. И Наруто не родился и даже не в проекте.

– Джинчуурики – Кушина Узумаки?

А вот это я зря сказала. Орочимару напрягся и начал сверлить меня взглядом. Да ладно, дядя, ты уже просек, что я слишком много знаю. Не надо дырки во мне прожигать, я и так немощная. Кстати, почему я шевелиться не могу? Все попаданцы, даже не мерисьюшные, могли хоть что-нить сотворить после попадания в новое тело. А я? Такое ощущение, что даже ходить не умею. Видимо, мою тушку точно заморили голодом. А еще я не понимаю ни черта. Где память этого тела? Или ей мозги промыли так, что она собственный язык забыла?

Блин, что делать-то? Если я подопытный кролик у Орочимару, есть шансы, что мое существование в этом мире быстро закончится. С другой стороны, если он так меня отмазывал от Данзо, значит, имеет на меня свои виды. Может, продержусь пару лет. Зачем, правда? Из подвалов Корня меня вряд ли выпустят, а сидеть в подземелье перспективка нерадужная.

Ладно, решаем проблемы по мере их поступления. А сейчас у меня проблема крайне насущная – мне нужно в туалет. Пытаюсь подняться – фиг вам. Придется просить этого змея.

– Орочимару-сан.

– Ммм?

– Мне… я… – блин, как сказать-то? – Мне надо пи-пи, – боже, какой бред я несу! Но он, кажется, понял. Заливаюсь краской до самых ушей, а эта змея и ухом не ведет. Холоднокровный, что сказать.

Ведет меня к неприметной двери и сажает на горшок. Спасибо, дальше я сама. После моего красноречивого взгляда этот гад, ехидно усмехнувшись, закрывает дверь. Нет, это никуда не годится. О чем еще мне придется его просить? Надо срочно восстанавливать подвижность. Поднимаюсь и по стеночке бреду обратно. О, смогла до кушетки доковылять. Сил, правда, больше ни на что не осталось. Он кормить меня собирается?

Ага, собирается. Опять пододвинулся ко мне вместе со стулом, а в руках лоток с едой. Иттадакимас. Дай, сама попробую. Палочками я есть умею. Ну, что сказать, сам, наверняка готовил. Рис без соли и приправ – блюдо, скажем, так себе. Овощи еще какие-то. Безвкусные. Пробовала я как-то готовить блюда японской кухни. Э-э, не впечатлило. То-то они все такие худые и дохлые. А Орочимару еще и холодный, как будто помирать собрался. Интересно, у него сердце бьется? Хватаю его за запястье и пытаюсь нащупать пульс. Ага, есть. Или нет? Ну, посчитаем. Часы с секундной стрелкой я уже приметила. Змей смотрит на меня с изумлением, но мои наглые попытки не пресекает, видимо, самому интересно, куда меня занесет. Тридцать четыре в минуту. Он точно наполовину змея. Я бы с таким пульсом лежала бы пластом. Кстати, у меня сколько? Шестьдесят два. Ну, как и в прошлой жизни.

Нет, эта стряпня никуда не годится. Ну, что еще ждать от сумасшедшего ученого-холостяка. Да-да, сразу видно отсутствие женской руки. Так, стоп, ты что, ему в жены намылилась, что-ли? Рановато тебе, с таким-то тельцем. Да и не нужна ему жена. Не забывай, что он вообще-то по сюжету записной злодей, и люди ему нужны на опыты, а не для всяких шуров-муров.

Чет меня заносит не в ту сторону.

Я, пожалуй, лучше полежу, подумаю.

* * *

Орочимару возвращался в лабораторию чрезвычайно довольный собой вообще и своим отчетом в частности. Не утаивая правды, он представил факты в таком свете, что Данзо сам заявил, что девочка в своем теперешнем состоянии не представляет для него интереса, а потом вообще велел Орочимару самому заниматься ее социализацией и обучением, причем за свой счет. Ученый заныл, что у него нет времени на то, чтобы нянчиться с детьми.

– Наймешь преподавателей, – отрезал Данзо. – За что я тебе такие деньги плачу.

Орочимару даже удалось отпинаться от Яманак. Объект создан искусственно, поэтому сознание у него… у нее – новорожденного ребенка. По этой же причине нельзя поставить ментальные закладки – их просто не за что зацепить. Вот годика через три…

Слежка, разумеется, будет. Но если вести себя осторожно, то пара-тройка лет в запасе у него есть.

Зайдя в лабораторию, Орочимару снова был удивлен. Подопытная ходила по лаборатории и внимательно рассматривала содержимое склянок. Руки она сцепила за спиной, видимо, чтобы ничего случайно не задеть. Все, что стояло на лабораторных столах, осталось на своем месте. Еще одно подтверждение неплохого интеллекта – личность не лезет на рожон и туда, куда не просят. А может, просто в курсе, что Орочимару занимается ядами, и поэтому благоразумно держится подальше от его опытов. Девочка с интересом рассматривала заспиртованные трупики, при этом никакого отвращения или брезгливости на ее лице не было. Только интерес. Некоторые банки вызывали у нее удивление, а содержимое других, по всей видимости, было знакомо.

Что знает и умеет эта девочка?

Самой большой проблемой по-прежнему является языковая. Объясняться жестами можно, но до определенного предела. Так что в первую очередь нужно учить девочку языку. Черт, а у него ведь действительно много работы и мало свободного времени.

А сейчас можно пойти домой. Данзо отдал ему подопытную, так что можно спокойно забрать ее с собой. Орочимару отыскал в кладовке несколько своих детских вещей – футболку, штаны, шлепанцы – подходящего размера, и теперь выложил все это перед девочкой. Еще большую кофту размеров на пять больше, все-таки на дворе март, не самое теплое время года. Она многозначительно посмотрела на него, отвернись, мол, и быстро переоделась.

Да, ее требуется хорошенько откормить. Даже его детские вещи висят мешком. Штаны пришлось подвязать нашедшейся в ящике стола веревкой.

Пока они шли по длинным подвальным коридорам, девчонка старательно держалась поближе к нему, украдкой сверкая глазками по сторонам. Но когда они выбрались на поверхность, она просто застыла столбом, глядя на оживленные улицы Конохи. Долго рассматривала она лица каге, высеченные в скале, а потом, покачав головой, посмотрела на Орочимару, который ждал, пока она последует за ним. В ее глазах он увидел печаль и обреченность. Однако эти эмоции быстро исчезли, и с мрачной решимостью девочка двинулась вслед за ним.

* * *

Только оказавшись на улицах Конохи и увидев своими глазами скалу с лицами Хокаге, я окончательно поверила в то, что на самом деле попала в Страну Огня. И это меня отнюдь не обрадовало. Мне нравилась моя спокойная жизнь, я никогда не искала приключений на свои нижние девяносто. И вот теперь меня забрасывает в этот жестокий мир, причем не в какую-нибудь тихую деревушку, а в рассадник убийц. И я отчетливо понимаю, что вернуться обратно я не смогу – Орочимару не отправит, даже если знает, как, да и возвращаться мне некуда. Из своего «сна» я помню, что мое прежнее тело, как говорится, не подлежит восстановлению.

Человеческая память – ненадежное хранилище, и боюсь, что вскоре я забуду лица и голоса моих родных, да и собственное лицо. Это неизбежно.

Единственное, что мне остается – принять свершившееся и жить дальше. Тем более что в своем мире я умерла. А здесь у меня есть возможность прожить еще одну жизнь. Трудную – безусловно, короткую – очень возможно, но, несомненно, интересную (с таким-то началом). Так что, нас мало, но мы… (так, это не то). Двум смертям не бывать… (это вообще не про меня). Русские не сдаются! (во, то что надо).

Преисполнившись мрачной решимости, я поплелась за Орочимару.

Двадцать минут пешком до его дома вымотали меня так, словно я пробежала марафонскую дистанцию. Нет, все-таки интересно, что этот неюный натуралист делал с моим нынешним телом? Как только научусь говорить, так первым делом и спрошу.

Домик у змея небольшой, но симпатичный. Совсем не японский, что снаружи, что внутри. Но мне было не до достопримечательностей. Уже на подходе к дому у меня затряслись руки и ноги, а в глазах начало темнеть. Гипогликемия. Мне срочно нужно поесть.

Хорошо, что почти сразу Орочимару показал мне кухню. Он, правда, собирался меня дальше вести, но я отпихнула его и поползла шарить по ящикам и шкафам. Кухня тоже обычная, европейского стиля. Посуда тоже «наша». Так что я без проблем нашла сахарницу, пустую, правда. Орочимару, поглядев на меня, понял, что мне нехорошо и налил мне воды, а потом, увидев мое разочарование пустой сахарницей, достал из шкафа целый пакет сахара.

Всем пациентам с нестабильным инсулином на заметку – сладкая водичка быстро восстанавливает уровень глюкозы в крови. И если кто не знает, гипогликемия гораздо быстрее приводит к коме, чем повышенный сахар.

Усадив меня на стул потягивать свой сиропчик, Орочимару принялся кашеварить. Представляю, что он приготовит – опять голый рис. Бедный дядька, никто-то о нем не заботится, некому даже нормальной еды приготовить. Неудивительно, что у него и крыша поехала – некому было на место вправить.

Оклемавшись, я полезла в холодильник. Ну и зачем он его держит? Только зря электричество переводит. На мой укоризненный взгляд змей только ухмыльнулся. В холодильнике я нашла пару огурцов, помидор, луковицу (кто хранит лук в холодильнике?), две морковки, пакет молока (просроченного) и четыре яйца. В морозилке ожидала узреть залежи пельменей, но увы, их не было. Не в курсе тут про пельмени. Чем он тогда питается? А, рисом, ну да. Они тут все помешаны на рисе, будто больше и есть нечего.

Пошарив по шкафам, я отыскала сковородку, растительное масло и какие-то травки. Кто не любит голый рис, записывайте: тушим в небольшом количестве лук, мелко нарезанную морковку и помидор. Солим по вкусу, хотя лучше положить соли побольше, потому что рис несоленый. Из приправ лучше всего подходит петрушка, красный перец – сладкого побольше, острого щепотку. Тушим эту смесь пять-семь минут, потом добавляем отваренный до рассыпчатости рис, перемешиваем и еще чуть-чуть томим на слабом огне. Если то же самое сделать с мясом, то получится почти плов, но и так вкусно.

Орочимару на все мои манипуляции смотрел с нескрываемым интересом, а когда попробовал, его глаза заблестели нехорошим блеском. Все, человек заснул, проснулся ученый. Из многочисленных шкафов он выгреб кучу банок с травками и начал проверять мои познания в ботанике. Большую часть трав из его арсенала я знала, но как объяснить, что и для чего, не особо представляла.

Ну ладно, мята в чай и в качестве успокоительного – тычу пальцем в чайник и прикладываю сложенные вместе ладошки у щеке, изображая сон. Душица – в чай, к мясу, противопоказана беременным – опять так в чайник, сковородку, затем руками показываю большой живот и делаю запрещающий жест пальчиком. Так, идем дальше. Что это? Аконит? Провожу рукой по горлу и высовываю язык, изображая дохлого ежика. И дальше в том же духе.

Во мне умерла актриса пантомимы. Такого представления я никогда ни для кого не давала. Орочимару пришел в дикий восторг и, кажется, собрался меня изучать до ночи. Но я опять устала и попросилась в кроватку, применив испытанное поколениями попаданцев оружие – глазки как у кота из «Шрека». Змей вздохнул, обиженно глянул на меня и проводил в предназначенную для меня комнату.

* * *

Утром я проснулась ни свет ни заря, еще шести не было, пошла искать ванную и споткнулась о порог. Что этот там упало? – Моя одежда. – А почему так громко? – Я не успела из нее вылезти.

На шум из комнаты напротив выскочил растрепанный Орочимару в одних трусах и с кунаем. Хоспади, какой худой-то. И в чем душа держится? Только за счет чакры и живет, наверное.

– Тамаэ-чан?

А? Как он меня назвал? Тамара-чан? Да ладно!

Пока я валялась на полу, Орочимару скрылся в комнате и появился уже без куная и в халате. Или в юкате… Короче, разобрались мы с ним в планировке дома, он позавтракал, чем бог послал, точнее я приготовила, и свалил куда-то, наверное, на работу. Хотя через полчаса вернулся с небольшим мешком продуктов, а потом исчез окончательно.

Сначала я решила провести обзорную экскурсию по моему новому дому. Итак, из крохотной прихожей вы попадаете в просторную гостиную. Диван, кресла, чайный столик, книжные шкафы – обстановка небогатая. Налево – вход в кухню, оформленный в виде арки. Кухня небольшая, но уютная. Помимо стандартных кухонных шкафов, плиты, раковины и холодильника, еще стояли нормальный стол и стулья. Возвращаемся в гостиную. Из нее мы можем попасть в короткий коридорчик. Осторожно, тут ступенька. Направо – дверь в спальню хозяина, налево – в мою теперешнюю комнатку, а чуть подальше – ванная комната, совмещенная с туалетом. Нормальная такая трехкомнатная квартира. У меня были только двухкомнатные, так что по моим меркам, места – вагон.

Облазив все углы, довольно пыльные, к слову, я немного повалялась на кровати и отправилась разбирать мешок Деда Мороза, который мне оставил радушный хозяин. Ну, видимо, он решил проверить мою бурную кулинарную фантазию и принес все, что ему попалось на глаза. Овощи и фрукты, в основном знакомые, кусок мяса, похоже, свинины, крупная рыбина – треска, что ли, яйца, что-то в пакетах типа тетрапаковских, молочное, наверное, упаковка креветок, бутылочка черной жидкости, вероятно, соевый соус. Ага, так и есть. Было еще несколько продуктов, которых я никогда не видела, вероятно, традиционные японские, типа тофу. Майонеза банка еще была.

Распихав все продукты по холодильникам и шкафам, я задумалась. На обед неплохо бы сварить щи, но капусты и картошки Орочимару мне не принес, а может они вообще тут не водятся. Свинину я приготовлю на ужин, вместе с горячо любимым здешним народом рисом. Значит, рыбу пожарю и салатик какой-нибудь сделаю. Еще шарлотку с яблоками можно испечь.

На обед Орочимару не явился. Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось. Я и сама все съем, тем более что аппетит у меня проснулся просто зверский.

Переварив случившееся, я решила немного прибраться. Хозяина явно не заботило состояние дома, потому что пыли по углам было полно, особенно в моей комнате. С нее я и начала. После уборки мыть пришлось меня, потому что глаз от грязи было не видать.

Снова передохнув, я занялась ужином. Опять делюсь рецептом, записывайте, кому надо. Мясо режем тонкими ломтиками (не только свинину, но и говядину, я чаще готовила индейку или курицу). Неплохо бы его немного отбить, но и так сойдет. В толстостенной кастрюле (утятнице или гусятнице) обжариваем в растительном масле на небольшом огне, затем добавляем нарезанный лук, не жалейте, чем больше, тем лучше, тонко настроганную морковку, а дальше по ситуации – помидоры, стручковую фасоль, бобы, грибы, баклажаны, можно все вместе или что имеется в наличии, и тушите минут десять. Из специй обязательно добавьте черный перец, молотый и горошком, красный в зависимости от предпочтений, неплохо вписываются сюда зерна горчицы, ну и зелени, разумеется, добавьте. Хорошо подходят к мясу душица (орегано) и майоран. В наших супермаркетах продаются готовые смеси трав для разных блюд. Пока мясо тушится, промойте рис и замочите его в небольшом количестве воды. Через десять минут высыпаете рис в кастрюлю поверх мяса с овощами. Не перемешивая (!), заливаете кипятком примерно на два пальца выше уровня риса. Неплохо добавить головку-две чеснока, хорошо вымытого, но не очищенного (иначе он расползется и будет не то). Закрываете все это крышкой и тридцать-сорок минут томите на медленном огне, можно в духовку поставить. Я в том мире в мультиварке делала. Важно – никакого перемешивания в процессе приготовления, только при подаче на стол. Вместо риса сюда подойдет гречка, или можно вообще ничего не добавлять, а на гарнир подать макароны или картофель. Интересный вариант получается, если смешать рис и ячневую крупу. Вообще сюда много чего можно кинуть. Я и томатную пасту с молотой паприкой добавляла, и майонез кидала вперемешку с готовой горчицей, и консервированные помидоры вместо свежих. В общем, простор для творчества и эксперимента огромный. Дерзайте.

Мы, однако, отвлеклись.

К ужину Орочимару пришел, и не один. Меня познакомили с Анко Митараши.

* * *

Тамаэ - жемчужина  
Тама - драгоценность


	3. Глава 2 Мы с Тамарой ходим парой

Анко Митараши по аниме я помню здоровой девахой с внушительного размера буферами, прикрытыми рыболовной сетью. Здесь же я узрела худую костлявую плоскодонку вроде меня, с ежиком коротких синих волос. Она явилась к ужину вместе с Орочимару и с порога очень подозрительно начала на меня коситься. Ревнует, что ли? Было бы к кому. У меня пока ни посмотреть не на что, ни помацать нечего.

– Тадаима, Тамаэ-чан, – говорит Орочи.

А? Чаво?

– Окаэри насай, – он подсказывает, да?

– Окаэри насай, Орочимару-сан, – отвечаю я. Кивает, мол, правильно говоришь. Потом показывает на Анко и представляет ее. На всякий случай кланяюсь. Опять кивает. Потом говорит чего-то, приглашающим жестом указывая на кухню. Ну, проходите, гости дорогие, отведайте, что бог послал.

Сначала мы ели в молчании. Потом Анко что-то спросила, оказывается, у меня. Я гляжу на Орочи, помогай, мол. Он подает мне тарелку и кивает на кастрюлю. Добавки, что ли? Да хоть два раза. Так бы сразу и сказали. Тут разговор явно заходит обо мне. У Анко глаза по пять рублей. Надеюсь, он ей не сказал, что я, так сказать, не отсюда. Нет, похоже, легенда из другой оперы. Митараши жалостливо смотрит на меня, терпеть не могу такие взгляды. Потом судя по всему, ей предлагают со мной нянчиться. Вроде соглашается. Потом они вообще базарят о чем-то отвлеченном, не обращая на меня внимания. А мне что, нет и не надо. Не больно то и хотелось.

Митараши поела и убежала, а потом явилась с самого утра и потащила меня по магазинам. Сначала за тряпьем. Правильно, эти штанишки на веревке мне порядком надоели. Продавщица подозрительно косилась на меня, как на прокаженную, не понравился ей, видите ли, мой затрапезный бомжатский прикид, и презрительно фыркала. Испугала ежа голым профилем. Мне всегда было по барабану, что думают люди о моем внешнем виде. Морду кирпичом и вперед. Помню, порвался как-то у меня резиновый сапог, а купить было негде (в нашем сельпо не было подходящего размера). Так я взяла мужнин и неделю ходила по деревне в разных сапогах. Один был тридцать восьмого размера и синий, другой сорок второго и черный. А тут всего лишь штаны на веревке…

Так, бельишко. Труселя в цветочек, лифчики в кружавчиках… Нет, до лифчика у меня, увы, не доросло еще, так что придется майки брать. Носки, гольфы, футболки, юбок мне не надо, ага, вот штаны. На любой вкус: длинные, короткие, узкие, широкие, в облипочку и на вырост. Возьму всех понемногу. Пару свитеров надо, чай, не май месяц на дворе, куртку. Шапок здесь не носят. Продавщица, увидев объемы купленного, сразу подобрела и заулыбалась. Еще бы, мы наверняка половину дневной выручки ей сделали.

За обувью мы пошли в другой магазин. Анко мне купила стандартные шинобские сандалии. Эти, которые без носка. У меня и так ноги мерзнут, дайте мне нормальные ботинки. Во, нашлись. Ну, а по дому мне тоже в них ходить? Дай уж тапки какие-нить возьму, что ли. И резиновые сапоги. Нет, не надо? А чего? Блин, как же трудно без языка!

Дальше магазин косметики. Тут уж я не совалась со своим рылом в калашный ряд, поскольку без знания языка не поймешь, чего берешь – то ли шампунь для волос, то ли конский возбудитель. Митараши сама набрала мне всякой всячины. Здесь же продавали всякие резиночки-заколочки-шпилечки. Мне благосклонно позволили выбирать самой.

На рынке мне тоже предоставили полную свободу. Анко только расплачивалась, попутно ведя разговоры с продавцами. Они все как один после пары фраз начинали на меня смотреть так же жалостливо, как и сама Анко вчера. Что ж такого ей змей наплел?

На обратном пути я затащила Митараши в книжный. Мне всего-то и надо было, что тетрадочку для записей да ручек. Облом. Нет тут тетрадей. Все свитками пользуются. Дремучее средневековье! Купила пачку простой бумаги. Хоть ручки есть, и на том спасибо.

Дома мы все разобрали, попутно повторив названия (ни одного не запомнила), а потом от нечего делать прибирали дом. Я не могла дождаться, когда Орыч придет с работы. С ним хоть можно будет поговорить нормально, пусть он ни хрена не понимает. Светить перед Анко своим русским ну никак нельзя. Не думаю, что она тут же пойдет докладывать об этой странности на местную Лубянку, но может просто ляпнуть кому-нибудь в полемическом задоре. И все. Прости-прощай Чингачгук – Большой Змей, великий вождь всех бледнолицых, и его гостеприимный вигвам. Привет дарагому таварищю Бэрии… бля, то бишь, Данзо-сама. Мастера ментальных пыток быстро вытрясут из меня все воспоминания об этом мире и о том, а потом тихо прикопают во дворе.

Храни меня от этого великий Данунах!

Наконец Орыч явился домой. Ужин затянулся, эти два товарища все не могли наговориться. Наконец Анко ушла, и я не смогла сдержать чувств.

– Алилуйя! Хвала богам! Молчать целый день! Хуже только… не знаю, что может быть хуже этого! – Я даже вскочила со стула и начала бегать по кухне, размахивая руками. – Нет, это невозможно! Нужно срочно учить язык! – Я остановилась и уставилась на Орочимару. Он, немного прифигев, смотрел на меня. Я обвела глазами кухню. С чего начать? Ага, с продуктов.

Я выгребла все сегодняшние покупки, потом сбегала за бумагой и ручкой.

– Ну, поехали.

Пару часов Орочимару только и делал, что называл мне разные предметы, а я записывала все названное на бумаге, кириллицей, разумеется. Он, естественно, не преминул сунуть нос в мои записи. Задумался.

После обсуждения покупок мы перешли на посуду, мебель и прочие предметы, потом на цвета, числа, части тела… Короче говоря, я исписала кучу листов. После до ночи перечитывала записанное, заучивая наизусть.

Со следующего дня Анко начала истязать меня тренировками. Уж не знаю, какие инструкции ей выдал Орочимару, но гоняла она меня как савраску. Ничем сверхъестественным мы, разумеется, не занимались – приседания, отжимания, подтягивания, пресс, бег на короткие и длинные дистанции, по пересеченной местности, упражнения на растяжку во всех возможных направлениях, прыжки на скакалке, в длину и высоту. Короче, общая физическая подготовка. С меня сходило семь потов, а она даже не уставала! К вечеру каждого дня я тихо (и не очень) ее ненавидела, но к утру прощала. За что? За то, что она откармливала меня как поросенка на убой. Она, кстати, хорошо готовит. Я отрывалась на кухне. Прощайте, диеты и ограничения! Жрать и не толстеть – сбылась мечта идиотки! Большая часть съеденного весело сгорала во время тренировок, но немножко откладывалось, так что через два месяца я стала похожа на человека. Даже грудь начала расти. До моего привычного третьего размера еще далеко, конечно, но лиха беда начало. Одежду пришлось покупать заново.

С Орочи мы втайне от Анко занимались языком. Мои записи мне очень помогали – учить язык только на слух сложновато. Когда я немного освоилась, то первым делом спросила кто я, откуда и почему все так меня жалеют. Оказалось, что Орочи меня нашел на одной из миссий в Стране рисовых полей. Экспресс-анализ показал наличие хорошего генома и системы циркуляции, правда, совсем неразвитой. В Стране рисовых полей нет своей скрытой деревни, и меня растили в качестве то ли жрицы, то ли храмового украшения (да, я красивая). Он забрал меня в Коноху, но по дороге в результате мелкой стычки меня хорошо приложили по голове. Из-за этого я полгода провалялась в коме, а когда очнулась, выяснилось, что ничего не понимаю, поскольку пострадали центры речи. Ну, не понимаю-то я не поэтому, но посторонним знать об этом вовсе необязательно. Про центры речи, это, так сказать, официальная версия. Полагаю, что прежняя душа этого тела просто покинула его, а я тут кстати нарисовалась. Имя мне придумал сам Орочимару. А в переводе на русский оно означает «жемчужина». Интересное совпадение, не правда ли?

Моя амнезия послужила классной отмазкой буквально от всего. Благодаря длинному языку Анко вся Коноха знала, что я разучилась говорить. Это, как ни странно, играло мне на руку. Если у меня возникали трудности при общении, окружающие тут же кидались мне помогать – подсказывали, что как называется и что нужно говорить в той или иной ситуации, как к кому обращаться и так далее. Обсчитать, правда, пытались не раз, но потом Анко приходила по моей наводке к провинившемуся лавочнику и популярно объясняла, что тот неправ.

Орочимару подал прошение о принятии меня в Коноху и назначении опекуном, которое было удовлетворено. Ему даже какое-то пособие на меня выплачивают.

Поскольку он человек занятой, то попросил Анко заниматься со мной. Нужно сказать, что она подошла к этому делу со всей ответственностью. Позже, правда, выяснилось, что Орочи заплатил ей за услуги тренера и няньки как за миссию ранга С. Ну правильно, дружба – дружбой, а табачок врозь. Она же на этот период взяла отпуск за свой счет.

За два месяца мы с ней излазили всю Коноху вдоль и поперек. Теперь я знала, где находятся территории всех кланов, стадион, госпиталь, магазины, лавки, кинотеатр (Анко отказалась ходить в него со мной после первого же раза – показывали какую-то мелодраму, а я терпеть не могу мелодрамы, меня сразу пробивает на ха-ха, и я весь сеанс хихикала так, что на меня оглядывались), рестораны и кафе, бани на горячих источниках, некоторые полигоны для тренировок. Короче, теперь за меня не нужно было бояться – не заблужусь.

Я привыкла к людям, скачущим по крышам и исчезающим в вихре листвы. Попробовала все традиционные блюда, которые подавали в кафешках и умела готовить Анко, и пресловутый рамен в том числе. Я не падала, как подкошенная, после десяти кругов вокруг стадиона, отжималась двадцать два раза и пять раз могла подтянуться. Для меня прежней это почти олимпийское достижение. Я могла сходить в магазин и на рынок одна и спокойно купить все, что нужно. Я даже ходила в банк оплачивать счета за коммуналку. Я понимала почти все, что мне говорили, а вот сама говорила пока неуверенно. Читать и писать меня еще не учили. Имя только запомнила, чтобы подписывать квитанции за электричество и воду.

Можно сказать, моя социализация в этом мире проходила успешно. Причем с такой скоростью, что я просто диву давалась. Память тела возвращалась, что ли. Хотя, может, способности к языкам с прошлой жизни сохранились.

Я начала разбираться в местных деньгах и поняла, что мы тратим просто немерено. Анко в ответ на мои опасения только отмахнулась и сказала, что меня велено привести в божеский вид, чего бы это ни стоило, а сенсей хорошо зарабатывает и может себе позволить не задумываться о деньгах. Ну, гулять так гулять.

В некоторых фанфиках я читала, что в Конохе потрясающая натуральная косметика. После шампуней, например, волосы растут как сумасшедшие. Это действительно так, растут, хотя не после обычных, а после специальных, лечебных. У меня за два месяца отросли до лопаток, и я наконец поняла, почему змей дал мне такое имя. На солнце мои волосы переливались, будто осыпанные блестками. В сочетании с белым цветом они казались перламутровыми. Меня это жутко бесило. Сверкать как новогодняя елка я всегда считала безвкусным. А тут такая подлянка, причем на всю жизнь. Обриться что ли налысо? Увидев меня с ножницами, Анко, однако, подняла крик. Оказывается, Орочимару велел отращивать мне волосы. От вопроса зачем он уклонился, мол, потом расскажу.

Окружающих, кстати, такая особенность моей шевелюры нисколько не смущала. Тут у них вообще люди любой масти могут быть: черной, белой, зеленой, лиловой, серо-буро-малиновой. Паноптикум, блин. Королевство фриков.

Потом Орочимару ушел на миссию на месяц.

Нет, для меня это дикость – оставить двух тринадцатилетних девчонок одних без присмотра взрослых на целый месяц. Я бы своих мальчишек и на сутки не оставила. А конохские родители настолько суровы, что делают подобные вещи чуть ли не с пеленок. Наруто, помнится, с шести годов вообще жил один в своей квартирке. А Саске с девяти в пустом квартале. Неудивительно, что дети вырастают хладнокровными убийцами или у них съезжает крыша. Я вообще не могу припомнить ни одного адекватного персонажа в этом фэндоме. У всех какой-нибудь бзик.

Хотя Орочимару не тянет на сумасшедшего. Максимум с прибабахом. А у кого нет тараканов в голове?

Через месяц Орыч не появился. Анко заявила, что он ей сообщил, что задерживается на неопределенный срок. Как сообщил – не пояснила. С помощью змей, вероятно. Где-то я читала, что у них обоих один призыв.

Еще через неделю Анко сказала, что у нее закончился отпуск, и ее отправляют на миссию. Честно говоря, я немного струхнула. Митараши меня уверила, что несколько дней я вполне могу прожить и одна. Денег хватит, а если кому-нибудь вздумается поживиться за счет маленькой девочки, оставшейся без присмотра, то на этот случай есть анбушник, который постоянно дежурит около дома и следит за мной, когда я отлучаюсь из дома. Я конечно подозревала нечто подобное, но, поскольку никогда никого не замечала, то была несколько удивлена. Анко только посмеялась надо мной, обняла на прощание и убежала.

Первые сутки было страшновато. Я никогда не жила одна. Потом пришлось привыкать, потому что неопределенный срок растянулся почти на месяц.

И вот тут возникли первые трудности, которые мне предстояло решать самой. К концу первой самостоятельной недели у меня почти закончились деньги. Работы нет, Орыч не появляется, погреба с картошкой у него нет, запасы холодильника скоро иссякнут. Хорошо, что весной я не смогла устоять перед искушением посадить огород и разбила в маленьком палисаднике около дома несколько грядок. Огурцы, несколько кустов помидоров, два кабачка, немного дайкона и порея. Ну и зелень, конечно, куда без нее. Имея кусок земли, покупать зелень на рынке – это идиотизм. Мои два товарища тогда смотрели на меня во все глаза и чуть ли не крутили пальцем у виска, потому что все это спокойно можно купить на рынке. Ага, купить. А если денег нет?

В общем, подножный корм меня выручит на некоторое время. Но деньги все равно нужны. И я пошла в резиденцию хокаге. Куда ж еще?

Поднимаясь на третий этаж, я беззастенчиво пялилась на сновавших туда-сюда шиноби. На меня тоже смотрели – кто с интересом, кто пренебрежительно – еще бы, шиноби моего возраста уже по миссиям ходят, а я тут без дела болтаюсь. Мне, как водится, похер веники.

Дождавшись своей очереди, я зашла в кабинет к Сарутоби. Е-мое, хоть топор вешай, газовая камера. Хорошо еще, что окно открыто, а то бы я бы подохла мигом. Терпеть ненавижу табачный дым.

– Здравствуйте, хокаге-сама, – поклонилась я, прокашлявшись.

Хирузен сидел за столом, откинувшись на стуле, и курил свою трубку. Меня он сразу узнал, хоть и видел первый раз, это я каким-то образом поняла моментально.

– Здравствуй, Тамаэ-чан, – пророкотал он. – Что привело тебя ко мне?

– Эээ, видите ли… – замялась я поначалу. А, чего теряться-то, у меня серьезная проблема. – Дело в том, что Орочимару-сан еще не вернулся с миссии, а деньги, которые он мне оставил, уже закончились. Когда он вернется, я не знаю, короче… – Ну вот, затянула волынку на тему «помогите, сами мы не местные».

Сарутоби пыхнул трубкой, потом достал какой-то листок, черкнул на нем несколько строк и протянул мне.

– Пойдешь с этим в бухгалтерию, мой секретарь тебя проводит. Там тебе выдадут твое пособие за текущий месяц.

Я протянула руку за листком, и тут в открытое окно заскочил парень в маске. Завидев меня, он застыл на подоконнике. Чуть повыше меня, худощавый, крепкий, словно из одних мышц, резкий, просто комок нервов. На плече у него красовалась татуировка анбушников. И копна серебристых волос над маской.

– Ка… – мне пришлось заткнуть себе рот обеими руками, чтобы не проговориться. Интересно, они просекли, что я его узнала? В одной из глазниц маски сверкнул красный глаз. Блин!

– Ты свободна, Тамаэ-чан, – вывел меня из оцепенения голос Сарутоби.

Не отрывая взгляда от Какаши, я взяла листок и попятилась к двери. Парень, сверля меня шаринганом, спрыгнул с подоконника. Я вдруг почувствовала его как сгусток энергии – искристо-голубой, колючей, обжигающе-холодной. Это ощущение пропало, когда я отошла от кабинета хокаге и поплелась вслед за секретарем на первый этаж. Там мне выдали тысячу ре на руки, и я отправилась домой. Мда, этого мне надолго не хватит. Значит, нужно отправляться… на рыбалку.

Река была неподалеку, так что накопав червей и прихватив ведро и удочку, я отправилась на дОбычу. Клевало, несмотря на жаркую погоду, неплохо, так что вскоре я наудила мелочи на уху и на пожарить. А потом решила искупаться. Прохладная вода во время изнуряющей жары, что может быть лучше.

Пологое дно довольно быстро уходило на глубину. В прошлой жизни я хорошо плавала, интересно, как здесь обстоят дела? О, плыву. Редкая птица долетит… эм, доплывет до середины Днепра. Ну, здесь не Днепр, так что я не то чтобы до середины, так и всю речку перемахнула за пять минут. А вот на обратном пути возникли проблемы. Я банально устала. Уже на подходе к берегу я попыталась нащупать дно и провалилась под воду. Нет, я бы доплыла до берега, до него уже было рукой подать, но меня довольно бесцеремонно выдернули из воды.

– Какого черта… – начала я возмущаться, но меня обожгло знакомым искристым холодом. Протерев глаза, я уставилась на Какаши.

– Если не умеешь плавать, лучше не соваться в реку, – бесстрастно сказал он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Постой, – я схватила его за запястье, и тут же оказалась с заломленной назад рукой и кунаем около шеи. – Ух ты, – восхищенно выдохнула я. – Какой ты быстрый! Научишь меня?

– Нет, – отрезал Какаши и исчез.

Но я просто кожей чувствовала, что он где-то поблизости.

– Эй! – крикнула я в деревья. – Ты что, мой новый наблюдатель? – Нет ответа.

Я провела на реке весь день до самого захода солнца, и все это время ощущала Какаши поблизости. Почувствовала я его и на следующий день, когда вышла в палисадник заниматься с грядками. А вот на следующее утро его не было. Я довольно долго сканировала окружающее пространство и нашла другого наблюдателя, вернее двух. У первого энергия была спокойной, бледно-зеленой с синими искрами, а у второго серая, мутная, совершенно бесцветная. Один из АНБУ, а другой из Корня, не иначе.

Мне стало интересно, и следующую неделю я только и делала, что прощупывала окружающих людей. Разноцветная энергия была у всех, только отличалась по окраске и интенсивности. Самая сильная и концентрированная у моих наблюдателей и некоторых шиноби в той же форме, что и у Какаши, видимо, дзенинов. Послабее у других шиноби, а самая слабая у простого населения.

Какаши не было десять дней, потом он опять появился на два дня и опять исчез. Всего по моим подсчетам за мной следило около десятка анбушников, дня по два-три каждый. Им, как я предположила, слежку за мной поручали в качестве отдыха между миссиями. А что, следить за мной несложно – я или дома, или на речке, или на ближайшем полигоне бегаю. Сколько корневиков было, сложно сказать, они все какие-то бесцветные и одинаковые.

Я поняла, что чувствую чакру других людей.

Тогда и свою я должна почувствовать. Довольно много времени у меня ушло на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях, все-таки мой взрывной темперамент здорово мешает медитации. Но после нескольких неудачных попыток я увидела ее – маленький серебристый шарик с синими проблесками. Долго я любовалась своей чакрой, а потом вдруг чуть дальше увидела еще один шарик поменьше – золотисто-желтый с зелеными искорками.

Ух ты, у меня два типа чакры. Интересно, что это значит? Скорее бы Орыч вернулся, он то наверняка знает.

Однажды вечером, вернувшись домой, я чуть не наступила на змею. Как она попала в дом – ума не приложу. Однако все мои сомнения развеялись, когда змея выплюнула малюсенький свиточек и с хлопком испарилась.

Обтерев свиток тряпкой, я открыла его и уставилась на написанный текст как баран на новые ворота. И что значит эта китайская грамота? Знакомый лавочник с удовольствием прочитал мне сие послание. Он, правда, думал, что это любовная записка, а там значилось «Вернусь через неделю». Ну наконец-то.


	4. Глава 3 Что день грядущий нам готовит

Орочимару вернулся, как и обещал, но ближе к вечеру, грязный, вонючий, серый от усталости, едва стоящий на ногах. Первым делом он заперся в ванной, потом, посвежевший, отправился сметать запасы еды, которой я предусмотрительно наготовила как на целый батальон шиноби (накануне я наведалась в резиденцию хокаге и выклянчила еще тыщу ре, которые до последней копейки потратила на продукты). И как в него все влезло?

Немного утолив голод, он принялся расспрашивать меня о житье-бытье, не спуская цепкого взгляда. Сделав вид, что совсем этого не замечаю, я преспокойно рассказала ему обо всех наших с Анко и о моих индивидуальных приключениях. Ему явно понравилось увиденное и услышанное, потому что под конец он уже удовлетворенно улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Или это так центнер еды его разморил?

Потом я особо остановилась на происшествии в кабинете хокаге и на реке. Тут с Орочи моментально слетела дремота, и он даже подался вперед.

– Я чакру почувствовала, да? – нетерпеливо спросила я.

– Похоже на то, – кивнул змей, задумчиво глядя на меня.

– А почему она разных цветов?

Орочи помолчал, почесывая подбородок.

– Не знаю, – наконец выдал он. Ну приехали! А я надеялась, что это он мне скажет. Он же тут гений и вундеркинд. – Может, стихийная составляющая влияет?

Теперь пришла моя очередь чесать репу.

– Не, – решительно отмахнулась я после некоторого раздумья. – Тогда бы она у всех была разных цветов. А у некоторых наблюдателей она совсем не окрашена. Я думаю, это корневики.

– Тогда эмоции и чувства, – сделал вывод Орочи. – Их у бойцов Корня выбивают напрочь.

– Да, пожалуй, – согласилась я. – Они какие-то… – я покрутила в воздухе рукой, подбирая нужное выражение. – Никакие, – наконец нашлось нужное слово. – Да. Наверное, это эмоции. Или общий настрой человека. Самый первый, кого я увидела – Какаши Хатаке – был просто обжигающе холодным. Он, наверное, и по жизни такой.

– Ну да, – согласился Орочимару. – После потери обоих друзей.

– Все знакомые чакры я узнавала и по цвету, хотя цвет немного менялся, – продолжила я, – и по… структуре, что ли. Плотности, интенсивности, вибрациям, излучению… Не знаю, как это объяснить.

– Ладно, потом разберешься. Как далеко ты ее чувствуешь? – задал он следующий вопрос.

– Метров на десять, – прикинула я в уме. – Тех, кто за мной следит, во всяком случае, нахожу быстро.

– А они понимают, что ты их засекла?

– Нууу… – опять чешу затылок. – Судя по тому, что место дислокации после обнаружения они не меняли, то нет.

Орочимару удовлетворенно кивнул. А у меня еще вопросы есть.

– Я и свою чакру увидела, – закидываю я еще одну удочку. – Один шарик белый, а другой желтый. У меня что, их две?

– Да, Тамаэ, их у тебя две, – подтвердил саннин и устало потер переносицу.

– Ээээ, это никуда не годится, – покачала я головой. – Идите-ка спать.

– Да, – кивнул он, решительно встал из-за стола и поплелся из кухни. На пороге он остановился и обернулся ко мне. – У меня впереди два дня выходных. Не планируй ничего. Нам надо серьезно поговорить. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на меня. И ушел.

Я задумалась о предстоящем разговоре. Орочи наверняка будет выяснять, что я знаю об их мире, и особенно о будущем – я же тогда проговорилась о Намикадзе. Врать ему дело безнадежное, он же опытнейший шиноби, и ложь распознает сразу. Так что лучше говорить все как есть. Я решила, что расскажу только самую общую информацию, не касаясь деталей, особенно касательно его судьбы. И так уже канон полетит к чертям. Орочимару обязательно сделает выводы, что бы я ни рассказала, и предпримет определенные действия. Какие, предугадать невозможно, но то, что он постарается извлечь из полученной информации выгоду, ясно совершенно точно. Вздохнув, я принялась за гору грязной посуды и повторение конспектов.

На следующий день змей выполз из своей норы только к обеду. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем вчера, по крайней мере, не было той синеватой бледности в лице. Он и так-то не отличается особо загорелым цветом кожи, но вчера был совсем уж на мертвеца похож. Обедал он молча, не задавая никаких вопросов, хотя зыркал на меня своими глазищами беспрестанно.

Прикончив, наконец, очередную порцию, и заполировав чайком, он выполз в гостиную, позвав меня с собой.

– Итак, Тамаэ-чан, вижу, ты уже хорошо освоилась в нашем мире и теперь можешь рассказать, кто ты и откуда.

Я села на диван рядом с ним и кивнула, приготовившись к длинному разговору.

– Звали меня Маргарита. Кстати, – хмыкнула я, – мое прежнее имя означает то же самое, что и теперешнее. Ну, это так, к слову. Моей страны нет на ваших картах. Сомневаюсь, что она вообще в вашем мире, так что о ней я расскажу как-нибудь попозже, – махнула я рукой. – Я была совсем обычной женщиной, жила совершенно обычной жизнью мирного человека. Закончила школу, университет, работала в школе учителем.

– Учителем чего? – перебил меня Орочимару.

– Биологии и химии. – Тут змей задумчиво кивнул, делая мысленные пометки. – Вышла замуж, родила детей и жила себе припеваючи. – Я ненадолго замолчала. – А потом умерла.

– Как?

– Можно я не буду об этом рассказывать? – попросила я. – Это не очень приятные воспоминания. Да и мне сложно объяснить подробности. В вашем мире таких штук нет.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился Орочимару. – Откуда ты знаешь меня и Данзо?

– В моем мире вы – главные отрицательные герои выдуманного произведения. Это история о мальчике, который хотел стать хокаге. – И я рассказала Орочимару весь первый сезон «Наруто».

Он не прерывал мой рассказ, но всю дорогу хмурился и недоуменно кривил губы. Когда я закончила, он немного помолчал, прежде чем начать задавать уточняющие вопросы.

– Вопрос первый – почему Наруто стал джинчуурики и куда девалась Кушина?

– Вы, наверное, уже поняли, что Наруто ее родственник? – Орочимару кивнул. – А точнее – сын. Когда Кушина рожала, печать Восьми Триграмм ослабела, но не разрушилась. В этот момент появился один персонаж, который вытащил Девятихвостого из Кушины и подчинил себе.

– Кто?

– Учиха Обито.

– Обито? Он же погиб во время войны.

– Тело нашли? Нет. А нет тела…

– Ладно, я понял. Дальше.

– Учиха натравил Девятихвостого на Коноху. Тогда погибло много людей, деревня была сильно разрушена. Минато и Кушина сумели задержать лиса, и решили запечатать его в своем новорожденном сыне…

– Новорожденном? Биджу раньше семи лет не запечатывают, это опасно для джинчуурики.

– Но ведь Наруто – Узумаки. У них же повышенная живучесть и все такое. – Я дождалась кивка и продолжила. – Ну так вот. Лис, понимая, что его снова запечатывают, попытался убить ребенка. Родители закрыли сына собой. Поскольку команда запечатывания не поспевала к сроку, Минато вызвал Шинигами и, принеся ему в качестве жертвы себя, запечатал лиса. Кушина тоже умерла.

Орочимару снова кивнул и помолчал, потирая подбородок.

– Почему Наруто жил один и почему его ненавидели?

– Третий и старейшины решили засекретить информацию о его родителях и то, что Наруто – джинчуурики. Тем не менее каждая собака в Конохе об этом знала. Ненависть к Девятихвостому люди перенесли на Наруто. Однако то, что он сын Четвертого, почти никто не знал.

– Как интересно, – пробормотал Орочимару. – Ладно, дальше поехали. Что случилось с Учихами. Ты сказала, что остался один Саске.

– Старейшинам клана очень не нравилась власть Сарутоби, и они решили поднять мятеж. Об этом вовремя узнали и решили Учих устранить. Почему выбрали для этой миссии Итачи, я не помню точно. Но Итачи удалось выторговать жизнь младшего брата.

– Как мог один человек убить столько людей и не пострадать при этом? – скептически усмехнулся саннин. – Не может быть, чтобы никто не сопротивлялся. Учихи воины, и всегда продавали свою жизнь задорого.

Я пожала плечами.

– Всем сказали, что Итачи был один. Это действительно кажется очень подозрительным, потому что, несмотря на то, что он считался гением и в тринадцать уже стал капитаном АНБУ, он все равно был еще подростком. Кстати, – вспомнила я, – Данзо сразу после резни в клане прибрал к рукам довольно много шаринганов. Около десятка он вживил себе в правую руку, и потом ходил забинтованный.

Орочимару усмехнулся и качнул головой.

– Ну, тогда понятно, кто помог. – Он немного помолчал. – Ты сказала, что я поставил на Учиху проклятую печать. Что ты об этом знаешь?

– Вообще немногое. Поставили вы ее путем укуса, представляет она собой смесь фуина, ДНК и еще чего-то. Выживают после ее установки немногие, точнее, почти никто не выживает. Высвобождать силу из нее нужно учиться. А вы что, сами не знаете, что ли?

– Первый раз слышу. – И без перехода. – С чего вдруг я ушел из Конохи и потом организовал покушение на Третьего?

– Вы занялись бесчеловечными опытами над людьми, и под угрозой смерти были вынуждены сбежать и стать нукенином.

Орочимару закатил глаза.

– С точки зрения морали любые опыты, которые я провожу в лабораториях Корня, можно назвать бесчеловечными. И на ком мне экспериментировать, если не на людях?

– На мышах? – предположила я.

– Бред какой, – пробормотал саннин под нос. И уже громче спросил, – Сарутоби как к этому отнесся?

– Ну, именно он вас застукал и хотел убить, но не смог, типа, вы его любимый ученик.

– Я бы не стал так утверждать, – скривился Орочимару. – Но у нас нормальные отношения, и он в курсе моих исследований.

– Ну тогда не знаю, – развела я руками, – я вам официальную версию рассказываю, а про закулисные интриги ваших правителей я ничего не знаю.

– Ладно, – задумчиво протянул саннин и помолчал немного, раздумывая над моими словами, прежде чем продолжить, – куда дальше я отправился?

– Честно говоря, не знаю, – немного замялась я. На лице моего собеседника отразилось явное недоверие. Видит же, что недоговариваю. – Сначала вы скрывались в своих тайных убежищах, разбросанных по миру, – быстро исправилась я, – а потом основали скрытую деревню – Отогакуре – где то… в Стране рисовых полей, что ли?

– Ну хорошо. Что дальше было, после экзамена?

– Это я знаю только в общих чертах. Наруто и Саске продолжали обучение несколько лет. Потом некая организация начала собирать биджу, чтобы воскресить Десятихвостого. Чтобы их побороть, всем странам пришлось объединиться. То есть разгорелась Четвертая мировая война. С большими потерями войну выиграли. Потом Наруто стал хокаге и жил долго и счастливо.

Орочимару помолчал, крепко задумавшись.

– Мда, интересное будущее ты нарисовала.

– Это не я, а Масаси Кисимото. То, что я рассказала, можно назвать каноном. Вся остальная информация, которой я владею, не заслуживает доверия, потому что является фантазиями поклонников этого произведения. Хотя я и канону не слишком бы доверяла.

– Почему?

– Хотя бы потому, что это выдуманный мир, а тут реальность. Там Наруто около двенадцати, а здесь он даже не родился еще. Мало ли что может произойти за эти годы. Может, он вообще не родится, или Девятихвостого не освободят и его не придется в нем запечатывать, может, его родители останутся в живых, и так далее. Я даже не знаю, какова ситуация на сегодняшний момент. Может, здесь у вас все совсем иначе складывается. Хотя я знаю, что была Третья мировая война, и она закончилась месяцев девять назад.

– Ну, – протянул Орочимару, – мы можем уточнить некоторые моменты и сравнить нашу реальность с твоим каноном.

Я задумалась. Что спросить? Надо бы про действующих лиц уточнить. Ага, которые еще не родились. Или с самого сотворения мира сравнивать? Кабы я знала, как у них это сотворение происходило! И этих, как их, Хашираму и Тобираму я постоянно путаю, кто первый, кто второй. А про Третью войну знаю только то, что она была (потому что четвертая впереди).

– Да не знаю я почти ничего про вашу реальность, особенно про хронологию событий, – в сердцах выпалила я. – Я этот мультик только начала смотреть. До восьмидесятой серии осилила, а их там шестьсот с лишним. – Как и всегда, в минуты душевного волнения я вскочила и начала ходить по комнате.

– Давайте лучше я расскажу то, что знаю, а вы подтвердите или опровергнете эту информацию? – Дождавшись кивка, я продолжила. – Начнем с вас. Вы довольно рано остались без родителей, в Академии считались гением, занимаетесь генетикой, ваш призыв – змеи. После Академии вместе с Джирайей и Цунаде были под началом Сарутоби Хирузена.

– Все верно, – кивнул Орочимару.

– Цунаде Сенджу – последняя из своего клана. Первоклассный медик, обладает огромной физической силой, имеет пристрастие к алкоголю и азартным играм. Прозвана Великой неудачницей. После смерти близких ушла их Конохи и теперь постоянно путешествует со своей ученицей Като Шизуне. Ее призыв – слизень Кацую. Джирайя – бесклановый шиноби, призыв – жабы, писатель, любит подглядывать за женщинами. Кстати, у нас ходят слухи, что Джирайя – родной отец Минато Намикадзе.

– Это не слухи, – усмехнулся Орочимару. – Это давно известный факт, о котором все просто вежливо не упоминают.

– А ничего, что Джирайя всего на тринадцать лет старше Минато? – Я даже остановилась на минутку.

– Во-первых, не на тринадцать, а на четырнадцать, а во-вторых, Джи столько времени провел на Мьёбокузане, что ему на тот момент было лет семнадцать в реальности. Дальше.

– В битве против некоего Ханзо вы все трое показали такой уровень мастерства, что он назвал вас саннинами. Все вас теперь так и называют. – Я сделала паузу, раздумывая. – Минато бесклановый шиноби, в Академии его тоже считали гением, попал в команду Джирайи, с кем, не помню. Минато герой Третьей мировой, изобрел несколько высокоранговых техник, среди которых Хирайшин, из-за которого его прозвали Желтой молнией Конохи, и расенган. В его команде состояли Какаши Хатаке, последний из клана Хатаке, Учиха Обито и Рин, не помню ее фамилии. Кстати, объясните, почему здесь так много последних представителей прежде больших и могущественных кланов? – Я опять остановилась. – Сенджу, Хатаке, Узумаки, Курама тоже вымирают, а Учих вообще вырежут под корень?

– Мне и самому это интересно, – задумчиво отозвался Орочимару.

– Ищи, кому выгодно, – вспомнила я известную формулу всех великих сыщиков. – Сарутоби ведь процветают? – полуутвердительно-полувопросительно произнесла я. Саннин только внимательно посмотрел на меня и медленно кивнул. Намек он явно понял. Я продолжила говорить, возобновив свое хождение по комнате. – Обито погиб, когда его завалило камнями. Перед смертью он отдал Какаши один глаз. Рин сделала пересадку. С тех пор Какаши называют копирующим ниндзя. Сам он владеет Райтоном и придумал технику на его основе – Чидори. Этой техникой он убил Рин, когда в нее запечатали Треххвостого. Вернее, она сама бросилась под нее.

– Все подробности, что ты рассказала, ты могла узнать у обычных людей, – медленно сказал саннин, пристально глядя на меня, – кроме последней. То, что в Рин запечатали Треххвостого биджу, информация секретная. Значит, ты говоришь правду.

– А вы что, сомневались? – возмутилась я. – Мне какой смысл врать? Вы все равно знаете, что я не из вашего мира, так что скрывать мне нечего.

– Ладно-ладно, – поднял руки Орочимару. – Не кипятись. Просто то, что ты рассказываешь, кажется невероятным.

– А выдувать огненные шары и выпускать змей из рук разве вероятно?

– А что, нет?

– Конечно, нет! В нашем мире таких чудес не бывает. И чакры у наших людей нет, вернее, в нашем мире чакрой называют особые области человеческого тела, в которых собирается энергия. Они отвечают за работу внутренних органов, и с вашими магическими штучками никак не связаны. И телепортации у нас нет, как и параллельных миров с призывными животными, и стихиями люди не владеют.

– Как же вы живете?

– А как у вас простые люди живут? Не шиноби? Вот так и мы все живем.

– Скучно, – протянул Орочимару.

– Ага, – буркнула я. – Зато живем дольше вашего. – Я решила вернуться к теме. – Ну как, совпадает канон с реальностью?

– Вроде совпадает, во всяком случае, про перечисленных людей ты все рассказала правильно. – Он откинулся на спинку дивана и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты говорила что-то про Минато. Тогда, в лаборатории, – уточнил он.

Я плюхнулась на кресло напротив.

– Намиказде станет хокаге после Хирузена, но на посту этом останется недолго – до нападения Девятихвостого, это что-то около шести-семи месяцев. После его смерти пост опять займет Сарутоби. – Я вздохнула. – Вы лучше скажите, что мне теперь здесь делать. Ведь попала я сюда без возможности возврата.

Саннин немного помолчал, словно бы оценивая, что мне можно говорить, а что нет.

– Что делать? – задумчиво повторил он. – Из-за травмы ты долго восстанавливала подвижность и речь, и сейчас еще не вполне восстановилась. На шиноби тебя не обучали, поскольку не знали о твоих способностях. Но здесь тобой будут заниматься именно в этом направлении. Сначала будешь заниматься индивидуально, а потом сдашь экзамены и получишь протектор. Думаю, года за два, максимум, три, программу ты осилишь.

– За три года? – Я даже открыла рот от изумления. – У вас дети идут в Академию в шесть, а заканчивают в двенадцать. Думаете, я осилю шестилетнюю программу за три года?

– Конечно, – ничтоже сумняшеся, заявил Орочимару. – Тебе же не шесть лет. Ты взрослый человек с внушительным багажом знаний из прошлой жизни. Основная проблема для тебя – работа с чакрой и техники шиноби. Боевыми искусствами ты не занималась? Значит, сосредоточимся на тайдзюцу и ниндзюцу. Кроме того, сейчас в Академию набирают не только в шесть, а и в десять, и даже в пятнадцать, и ничего, осваиваются дети вполне успешно.

Я тяжело вздохнула. Комсомолка, блин. Пятилетку за три года! К таким подвигам жизнь меня, лентяйку, не готовила.

– А за чей счет этот банкет? – мрачно спросила я, ведь за четыре месяца я основательно потратила денежки моего опекуна, а бесплатный сыр бывает сами знаете где.

– Естественно, за мой, – фыркнул Орочимару. – Не переживай, отработаешь, – весело прибавил он. – Ты прекрасно разбираешься в домоуправлении, так что будешь вести хозяйство. Кроме того, насколько я понял, у тебя образование биолога и химика?

– Ну да, – протянула я, – но я училась на учителя, а не на химика-технолога или генетика, хотя генетика как предмет одна из моих любимых. Правда, чувствую, генетика у вас и у нас – это две большие разницы. – Последнее я пробормотала под нос.

– Ничего, научишься, – уверенно ответил саннин. – Главное, есть база. Будешь помогать мне в лаборатории. Заодно и денег заработаешь. Так, что еще, – на минутку задумался он. – Ах, да! Научишь меня своему языку. Не забыла еще? – Я помотала головой. – Отлично. Завтра с утра идем в Академию, оформляем тебя на домашнее обучение, потом к тренеру по тайдзюцу, потом закупим кое-какое снаряжение, потом я проверю твои способности, потом покажу тебе лабораторию, где ты будешь работать, потом…

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – замахала руками я. – Не слишком ли много для одного дня?

– Ничуть! Шиноби должен быть выносливым. А сейчас иди, займись чем-нибудь. – Он махнул рукой, прогоняя меня. – А мне надо подумать.


	5. Глава 4 Тренировки, тренировки

Тренировки, тренировки, а я маленький такой

* * *

Глава такая же длинная, труднопроизносимая и нудная, как ее название. Аффтара потянуло на описания.

Все, что здесь написано - написано совершенно сознательно. И слово "пензия" тоже.

* * *

Следующие полгода мой ежедневный график складывался следующим образом. Подъем в половине седьмого, потом завтрак и домашние дела. К девяти я бежала на трехчасовую тренировку по тайдзюцу в частное додзё. Затем у меня было полчаса, чтобы добраться до дома и по дороге заглянуть на рынок. С половины первого до половины второго медитация и работа с чакрой. Затем полчаса на обед, а после подготовка к занятиям, во время которых доделать все, что нужно, по дому. С четырех до семи занятия с преподавателями из Академии (первое время меня учили только читать и писать, а потом уже прибавились занятия по общеобразовательным предметам), затем получасовой перерыв на ужин. С половины восьмого до половины одиннадцатого работа в домашней лаборатории сенсея, после снова работа с чакрой. В половине двенадцатого отбой. Иногда прибавлялись прогулки в ближайшие поля и леса за растительным сырьем.

Про лабораторию следует рассказать особо. Начнем с того, что домик сенсея оказался с двойным дном. В платяном шкафу его комнаты находилась дверь (удивительно, как я ее не обнаружила во время уборки) в подвал, оказавшийся просто необъятным. Орочимару же владеет Дотоном, так что наделал себе кучу помещений под землей на глубине десяти-пятнадцати метров: жилой блок из комнаты, кухни и санузла, большая лаборатория с двумя подсобками, библиотека, огромный полигон для тренировок. Там вообще жить можно, не вылезая на поверхность, месяца три, как в автономном плавании на подлодке.

Каким образом создание такого сооружения осталось незамеченным, объяснить довольно просто. Я же не рассказывала, где находится домик сенсея? Автор должна была выложить карту Конохи. Во, откройте ее и следите. От резиденции хокаге нужно повернуть налево и двигаться по большой улице до владений клана Акимичи, потом немного пройдете вперед, там слева небольшой квартал. Так вот в самом конце, в углу как раз и будет домик Орыча. На самом краю Конохи, рядом с лесополосой. Соседей почти нет, так что на шум жаловаться некому.

От подземного полигона, кстати, отходит длинный, километра два, тоннель за пределы деревни, который на конце разветвляется, так что можно выйти в горы и в лес. Этим тоннелем я потом пользовалась, чтобы сбегать за травками. А наблюдатели? А что наблюдатели? Они ничего не знали. У Орыча мощный охранный контур установлен вокруг дома – ничего не видно и не слышно. Я поначалу даже не знала о его существовании, потому что сенсей вписал меня еще до того, как я в первый раз пришла в его дом.

Ну так вот, про лабораторию. Попав в нее впервые, я поняла – это мой рай, хочу здесь жить! Огромное помещение, напоминающее очередной бункер старого советского образца (люблю всякое старье), разделенное легкой перегородкой на две половины, с соответствующей обстановкой. В одной части – лабораторные столы с подводкой воды и электричества, судя по состоянию столешниц, интенсивно используемые, шкафы, набитые банками с реактивами, мощные вытяжки. Стандартное лабораторное оборудование – пробирки, колбы, промывалки, дистилляторы, мерная посуда, бюретки, водяные и песчаные бани для нагревания при перегонке жидкостей, сушильные шкафы и муфельная печь, вакуумные фильтры, спиртовки и электрические плитки, всего и не перечислить (я еще не упомянула то, что было в ящиках стола). Были также здоровенные электронные аналитические весы на песчаной подушке. В общем, все для неорганического и органического синтеза. Я только что не облизывала все это великолепие. Орыч с нескрываемой иронией глядел на меня, но приступу моей безумной любви к химической лаборатории не препятствовал.

Во второй половине лаборатории – два прозекторских стола, лабораторные столы с медицинским оборудованием – наборами для вскрытия, электрическими пилками и дрелями (пыточный набор, ни дать ни взять), емкостями для хранения взятых материалов, стерилизатор, холодильники, приборы для анализа крови и других биологических жидкостей, лабораторная посуда. Ну и, разумеется, раковины и ванны для мытья рук и посуды.

В подсобках в основном хранились разные биологические образцы, заготовки и готовая продукция, а также всякая запасная муть. Ну, про разную техническую макулатуру говорить не буду, и так понятно, что ее вагон и маленькая тележка.

Но больше всего меня поразил навороченный анализатор генома с компьютером, напоминающим наши современные и пара мощных микроскопов, к которым меня, ясень пень, не подпустили. Но я доберусь до них, чего бы мне это ни стоило!

Кстати, о стоимости. В нашем мире оборудовать подобную лабораторию стоит туеву хучу денег, и доступно подобное немаленьким предприятиям. А тут – частное лицо. И если я ничего не путаю, таких тайных подземелий у него несколько в разных странах, причем работают в них целые команды, а не один-два человека, как здесь. Сенсей действительно нехило зарабатывает. Наверняка миссии ниже А-ранга не берет, хотя его «предприятия», должно быть, окупают себя. Интересно, он юрлицо оформлял, или нелегально «трудится»? А с соцпакетом у него как? На пензию заработаю?

Поначалу мне поручалось банально убраться и помыть посуду, а также нагнать дистиллированной воды, потом прибавился сбор и сортировка растительного сырья, а также приготовление вытяжек и настоек из него. Кстати, спирт сенсей притаскивал в свитках незнамо откуда, с работы, наверное. Когда я предложила гнать самим, он почесал в затылке и отказался, мол, дороговато выйдет. Но для домашнего потребления попробовать разрешил. Ну я и замутила бражки, и нагнала литру, для пробы. Мы с ним потом так напробовались, что на следующий день пришлось внеплановый выходной устроить. После этого гнать самогон мне запретили. Почти. Разве что на праздники.

Когда я научилась читать, меня по полной программе загрузили производством ядов и противоядий. В мире, где каждый норовит все мало-мальски похожее на оружие смазать какой-нибудь гадостью, это весьма ходовой товар, что первое, что второе. Орыч и раньше неплохо зарабатывал на этом, а уж с появлением условно бесплатной рабочей силы в лице меня увеличил производство в три раза.

Чуть позже прибавилась черная бухгалтерия. Время от времени по подземному коридору в лабораторию приходили мутные во всех отношениях типы устрашающей наружности и приносили сенсею змеиные яды, травы из других стран, иногда оружие, забирали произведенный товар и оставляли заказы на новый.

Иногда с миссий сенсей притаскивал интересные с его точки зрения трупы, и я ассистировала ему при вскрытии. Да, я не страдаю брезгливостью и крово- и трупобоязнью. В прошлой жизни мне приходилось и птицу домашнюю собственными руками забивать, и тушки разделывать. Да и привыкает человек ко всему. Я и в прошлой жизни обладала повышенной стрессоустойчивостью, в просторечии именуемой похуизмом, который на благодатной конохской почве расцвел пышным цветом.

С кем поведешься...

Вышеуказанный режим Орочимару хотел мне установить на каждый день, но я прочитала ему целую лекцию о биоритмах и правильном чередовании труда и отдыха, попутно попеняв ему на то, что он сам явно нарушает все мыслимые санитарные нормы и когда-нибудь доведет так себя до смерти. Сенсей проникся и выделил мне один выходной.

Хотя выходным его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Вместо тренировки по тай – работа с чакрой и печатями (иллюзионистов так не натаскивают на ловкость рук, как шиноби), вместо занятий с преподавателями – углубленный курс местной химии, которая отличалась от нашей сложной и запутанной символикой и перекосом в органическую сторону. Дмитрия Ивановича Менделеева здесь не было, как и его таблицы, поэтому химические элементы здесь обозначали черте как. Добавьте сюда обозначения разных видов чакры, стихии и их сочетания, устойчивые комбинации органических компонентов и получите нечто весьма смахивающее на алхимию. Таблицу Менделеева я потом ему нарисовала по памяти, не всю, конечно, но первые четыре периода и местоположение тяжелых металлов я хорошо помнила, а остальное не так уж и важно. И формулы показала, и уравнения реакций. Орочимару быстро врубился в тему и всю неорганику потом только так и записывал, да и в органику привнес кое-чего новенького. Этикетки на банках с реактивами я еще в первую неделю продублировала, разумеется, у тех, которые опознала по внешнему виду и свойствам (вроде серной и азотной кислот, купоросов и так далее).

Вместо работы в лаборатории по выходным мы углубленно занимались русским языком. Тут я дала себе волю немного постебаться над сенсеем. Я решила писать моему «ученику» книжки со сказками (с иллюстрациями, между прочим, я старалась). От первой же, «Курочки Рябы», он завис и долго не мог понять смысла всей этой эпопеи с яйцом. Вы, кстати, понимаете? Вот и я не въезжаю. Волка с семерыми козлятами этот прожженный материалист (и по совместительству один из главных местных фокусников) раскритиковал, не могли, мол, козлята выскочить целыми и невредимыми из волчьего брюха, если он их съел. «Ты когда-нибудь видела, как волки едят?» – задал он резонный вопрос и пообещал сводить меня в Лес смерти и показать. Сказка про зайца и его лубяную избушку ему понравилась. Вот, говорит, это на дело похоже (это он про петуха с косой). Только зря, говорит, он лису отпустил, надо было прирезать на месте, и дело с концом. Про трех медведей заявил, что они херовые шиноби. Сразу должны были заметить, что охранные барьеры повреждены, а не бродить по дому, как лохи, задавая дурацкие вопросы, а потом еще и взломщицу упустили. Над «Колобком» задумался. Ой, всего и не пересказать!

Матюки, разумеется, он выучил в первую очередь, поскольку именно их, за неимением местных аналогов, я употребляла чаще других русских слов.

Поначалу ему было сложно перейти с иероглифического слогового письма на звуко-буквенное. А как забавно он коверкал слова! Я умирала со смеху. Сенсей кривился, а потом «мстил» мне в лаборатории.

Первые пару месяцев дважды в неделю Орочимару подвергал меня изощренной пытке под названием «расширение чакроканалов». Он вливал в меня свою чакру и с усилием разгонял по системам (по обеим). Первый раз было довольно терпимо. Сенсей, видя, что я выдерживаю нагрузку, прибавил оборотов. Второй раз, чтобы не орать, я начала материться. Но поскольку запас ругательств быстро подошел к концу, я начала петь. «Вихри враждебные», «Вперед, заре навстречу» и прочая революционная лабуда мне быстро надоела, и я перешла на двуязычные песни One OK Rock (единственная японская группа, которую я знала). Стало полегче. Орочимару отвлекся на текст и ослабил напряжение. Потом он допытывался, что это за второй язык и о чем песни. Пришлось переводить. Вскоре он перестал отвлекаться на мое пение, и пришлось совсем туго. На седьмой раз я просто отключилась.

Пришла в себя я довольно скоро. Орочимару понял, что перегнул палку, и прекратил экзекуцию. Если вы думаете, что после этого он перестал меня мучить, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Он внимательно наблюдал за моим состоянием и при первых признаках перегрузки ослаблял воздействие. В результате «процедура» продолжалась вдвое дольше. Я уже не пела, а монотонным голосом считала (по-русски) баранов, змей, мух и прочую живность, надеясь этим задолбать его (увы), пока не сбивалась. Тогда он сбавлял напряжение, а я начинала сначала.

Но я не думаю, что сенсей получал удовольствие от моих страданий. По крайней мере на его лице это не отражалось. Он воспринимал эту часть моей подготовки как само собой разумеющееся и необходимое. В конце концов, шиноби должен быть выносливым (эту фразу я слышала чаще всех остальных), и к боли в том числе. А с моими неразвитыми системами циркуляции начинать заниматься ниндзюцу было бессмысленно. Так что пришлось терпеть. А болело потом все, даже волосы на голове.

Правда, проходило быстро. Могу сказать, что как попаданка я получила неплохие стартовые плюшки. Первой проявилась повышенная регенерация. Не как у Наруто, конечно, ему все-таки Кьюби помогал, но тем не менее выше, чем у остальных. Синяки, ссадины, порезы, те же трещины в чакроканалах заживали чуть ли не на глазах. Именно благодаря регенерации, кстати, уже через неделю после выхода из комы я носилась по Конохе как оглашенная. Во вторую очередь потрясающая гибкость. Иногда мне казалось, что у меня совсем нет костей. Третьей поперла сенсорика. Про чакру я уже рассказывала, но помимо этого у меня было прекрасное зрение (как очкарик в прошлой жизни, я это особенно ценила), в том числе и ночное. Представляете себе картинку прибора ночного видения? Вот так я видела ночью. Эту особенность я обнаружила, когда осталась одна дома. Я так боялась первое время любых шорохов, что до одури вглядывалась и вслушивалась в темноту и догляделась до ночного режима, который довольно быстро научилась включать и выключать произвольно. Еще я прекрасно различала запахи и вкусы – незаменимое умение для составителя ядов. Добавьте сюда тактильную чувствительность – вибрации воздуха и грунта прекрасно выдают противника, даже если он передвигается практически бесшумно. На слух я тоже не жаловалась. Ну и наконец последняя плюха – молниеносная реакция. Иногда мне казалось, что я реагирую на движения противника до того, как он сделает движение.

Между делом Орочимару рассказал мне о некоторых особенностях моей СЦЧ. Оказывается, объем очага чакры (обоих) был почти в два раза больше, чем положено по моему возрасту и уровню подготовки, а вот толщина чакроканалов как раз таки соответствовала норме. На резонный вопрос, почему они под воздействием таких объемов не разлетаются к чертям при малейшем усилии, сенсей ответил, что каналов у меня в два с лишним раза больше, и количество компенсирует качество и смягчает ударную нагрузку.

Тогда я спросила, как обстоят дела с тенкенцу, их же тоже должно быть в два раза больше. Вернее, с учетом дублирования систем, в четыре. Представляю, что будет, если меня просканирует кто-нибудь из Хьюг, у него ж в глазах зарябит. На это сенсей меня утешил, что точек выхода у меня ровно столько же, сколько и у всех – только четверть каналов каждой системы выходит на поверхность (откуда знает?). А остальная часть вообще уходит в голову, где еще разветвляется в органы чувств и… волосы, которые, теоретически, должны проводить чакру. Етит-мадрит! Что ж я за зверь такой диковинный? Меня видимо поэтому и держали при храме, ждали, что я волосами как антеннами буду сигналы из космоса принимать. А я еще думала, почему они такие толстые и жесткие, почти как вибриссы у кошек.

Какие плюшки мне даст эта особенность, я пока не сильно представляла, хотя заметила, что с распущенными волосами мне легче «засекать» посторонних. Не понимала также и почему их нельзя стричь.

Помимо «пыток и допросов» сенсей учил меня – медитации и работе с чакрой – чувствовать, разгонять по телу, направлять в нужные места. И пусть объемы были мизерными, зато контролировать их легче.

Орочимару оказался хорошим учителем, типичным таким восточным сенсеем. Объяснял все толково, обстоятельно, без спешки. За промахи и неудачи не ругал, голоса не повышал, не злился. Спокойный, как удав, вот уж воистину. Но в то же время требовательный, безапелляционный и безжалостный. Все, что я делала, я делала на пределе своих возможностей, и поблажек мне не было. Даже похвалы от него не дождешься. В лучшем случае легкого кивка.

Хотя именно этот жесткий режим привел к ощутимым результатам.

Хидео, мой тренер по тайдзюцу, через полгода заявил, что я хорошо продвинулась в сложной науке мордобоя, и он переводит меня в другую группу. Теперь я занималась три раза в неделю с почти взрослыми ребятами. Орочимару, почтивший присутствием одну из моих первых тренировок в новом составе, подумал и решил, что мне надо заниматься кендзюцу (я была, извините, в ахуе), и отправил меня к Курамори-сенсею, известному в Конохе мечнику. Заниматься со мной лично он, понятное дело, не стал, а включил в группу новичков, которых обучал один из его помощников. Честно говоря, я никогда и не мечтала заниматься кендзюцу. Но Орочимару сказал, что мои высокая скорость реакции, отличные рефлексы и хорошая двигательная память очень подходят для этого дела.

Супротив сенсея не попрешь, себе дороже, так что я смирилась и принялась за неведомое искусство махания длинными и не очень железками… кхм, палками (железки нам в руки пока не давали). К моему удивлению, у меня стало получаться почти сразу, о чем я предусмотрительно никому не говорила (поскольку инициатива наказуема, как известно). Хватит того, что Орочимару меня заставлял метать железо – кунаи, сюрикены, сенбоны. Дело шло с переменным успехом, меткость прошлой жизни не отличалась, однако, как известно, терпение и труд всех зае… Терпения у меня никогда не было, но это с лихвой компенсировалось требовательностью сенсея.

Сказать по правде, я думала, что такими темпами загнусь, не дожив до первого в этом мире дня рождения, но удивительно, что с каждым днем мне становилось легче. Орочимару на это заявил, что с таким геномом, как у меня, со временем я буду огого... Ну да, ну да, сказочник нашелся, тоже мне, Ганс Кристиан Андерсен. Я и хенге толком сделать не могу, а он мне тут водяных драконов и огненный шторм до неба обещает. Да ну вас в попу с вашими суперспособностями, на овладение которыми нужно всю жизнь положить на тренировки, я лучше в тенечке полежу. Кхм… Эти светлые мысли сенсей быстро выбил из меня старинным русским методом кнута и пряника. Кнутом в данном случае послужили дополнительные тренировки по выходным и праздникам, а в качестве пряника…

На день рождения (первый в этом мире, четырнадцатый по документам и тридцать пятый, если считать мою прошлую жизнь), которым мы решили считать день, когда я очнулась в Конохе, Орочимару подарил мне серьги, точь-в-точь такие же, как у него, только поменьше и поизящнее. И да, это были накопители чакры. Подарок не только красивый и функциональный, но и сказочно дорогой. Мда, вкладывался в меня сенсей по полной программе, и это меня немного напрягало. Хрен его знает, какие у него планы на мой счет, явно не из благотворительности он все это делает. К чему он там стремится? К бессмертию?

Однажды вечером в лаборатории я решила спросить его об этом.

– Орочимару-сенсей, а вы уже меняли тело? – осторожно начала я.

– В этом пока не было необходимости, а что? – ответил он на автомате, а потом внимательно-внимательно посмотрел на меня и медленно-медленно подошел вплотную. – Не волнуйся, – выдохнул он, наклоняясь к моему лицу. Его губы остановились в сантиметре от моих, глаза гипнотизировали, а кончики пальцев почти невесомым движением скользнули по шее от подбородка к вырезу халата. – Если твое тело меня когда-нибудь заинтересует, то в совершенно другом смысле. – И чмокнув меня в губы, он как ни в чем ни бывало вернулся к работе.

Я же осталась стоять столбом, не зная, как на все это реагировать. Из оцепенения меня вывел недовольный окрик.

– Я сказал когда-нибудь, а не сейчас!

С того дня у моего сенсея появилось новое извращенное развлечение – делать вид, что он меня домогается. Слава богу, что он только делал вид, все-таки, несмотря на все недостатки, педофилом он не был, а то не знаю, что бы я делала. Устоять перед его дьявольским обаянием просто невозможно, а гормончики у моего тельца уже потихоньку начинали пошаливать.

А что, он жених завидный – красивый мужчина в самом расцвете сил, не пьет, не курит, хорошо зарабатывает, плюс один из самых сильных шиноби этого мира – звезда по нашим меркам. И пусть убивец и душегуб, здесь у всех жисть такая. А после того, как он наконец-то допустил меня до анализатора генома, я была готова простить ему любое преступление. Теперь, кстати, каждый мой рабочий день в лаборатории начинался с того, что я его обнимала и целовала.

Анализатор, естессственно, а не сенсея.

Я чокнутый, да?

С кем поведешься…

А вообще мы с ним жили вполне себе тихо и мирно. В аниме его нарисовали каким-то уж совсем отмороженным, а на самом деле человек как человек. Профессиональная деформация личности, конечно, присутствовала, как и у всех шиноби. Холодность, расчетливость, бесстрастность, умение отключать чувства (если, конечно, они у него вообще были) и давить в себе человечность, цинизм (махровый), весьма своеобразный черный юмор, целеустремленность, изобретательность, воистину гениальный ум, правда, направленный в определенную сторону – вот далеко не полный перечень его качеств. В «деле» я его, правда, не видела, но в обычной жизни он вполне вменяемый и адекватный мужик. Для этого мира, разумеется.

Сенсей довольно часто уходил на миссии, правда, непродолжительные, все-таки шиноби пока не хватало. В его отсутствие мне удавалось немного отдохнуть, следовало бы написать, но нет, увы, не удавалось. Орочи оставлял мне, во-первых, такое количество чтива, что я удивляюсь, как еще не посадила мое драгоценное зрение, а во-вторых, огромный список левых заказов на яды и противоядия, а потом и на нехилые стимуляторы. Е-мое, я чувствовала себя наркодилером. Какой прекрасный мир! Сколько противозаконных вещей здесь можно делать совершенно безнаказанно!

Нет, обратно мне уже давно не хочется.

Благодаря постоянному опустошению резерва в накопители и работе с чакроканалами через год после начала серьезных тренировок объемы чакры у меня возросли достаточно, чтобы хватало на простейшие техники типа хенге (нормальное, рабочее) или каварими. Также я приступила к тренировкам на контроль, ну, знаете, наверное, с листиками, с ходьбой по деревьям и воде. В этом деле мне по-дружески помогала Анко, которая в перерыве между миссиями иногда забегала ко мне. Ей, видимо, понравилась роль наставника-садиста, потому что каждую нашу совместную тренировку она пыталась по привычке загнать меня до состояния половика. И как всегда, жесткие тренировки неизбежно привели к положительному результату. Я могу ходить по стенам! Юхууу! Всегда мечтала поспать на потолке, только жаль, одеяло падает. И по воде! Уиии! И молнии в попу не понадобилось.

Еще Орочимару записал меня на курсы ирьёнинов – личный лекарь ему, видите ли, нужен. Когда я заикнулась про Кабуто, сенсей сказал мне, что тот занят – обучается в Корне шпионажу, но мое замечание на ус намотал. На курсы я должна была ходить 4 месяца, после чего автоматически получала Е-ранг, а потом проходить практику в госпитале, чтобы набрать опыта на D-ранг. Ну, а дальше уж по ситуации, как получится. Ничего сложного – первая медицинская помощь – перевязки, остановка кровотечений, фиксация конечностей после переломов, вправление вывихов. Про яды я к этому времени знала больше, чем некоторые преподаватели.

В начале моей второй осени в Конохе я поняла, почему Орочимару запрещал мне стричь волосы, которые за это время выросли до колена и вообще-то мне мешали.

Однажды после тяжелой тренировки я решила помедитировать и заодно поразгонять чакру по телу, чтобы быстрее восстановиться. Только что прошел дождь, свежий влажный воздух приятно освежал кожу, и я устроилась на веранде, выходящей в маленький палисадник. Тишина, птички поют, легкий ветерок, сенсей на работе, никто не мешает. Погрузилась я в довольно глубокий транс. Чакра неторопливыми и сильными потоками расходилась по телу, наполняя каждую клеточку легкостью и силой, прогоняя прочь утомление и боль. Сколько я так просидела, не знаю. Внезапно сквозь забытье я услышала, как меня кто-то зовет, осторожно, но настойчиво. Медленно и неохотно я открыла глаза и увидела, что напротив сидит сенсей и загадочно смотрит на меня. Взглядом он указал мне куда-то вбок. Скосив глаза, я увидела, что кончики волос, рассыпавшихся по полу, приподнимаются и шевелятся, как змеи. Поскольку в тот момент я еще не совсем пришла в себя, то нисколько не испугалась.

– Пусти в них чакру, – тихо сказал Орочимару.

Волосы зашевелились еще сильнее и приподнялись еще выше.

– Попробуй направить их куда-нибудь, – таким же тихим голосом продолжал сенсей.

Белые пряди потянулись в его сторону и поползли вверх по телу.

– Щекотно, – пробормотал он, когда они добрались до шеи. – Надеюсь, ты меня не придушить собралась?

Эта реплика окончательно вывела меня из транса, и волосы упали на пол.

– И что это было?

– Идем, – ответил Орочи, поднимаясь на ноги и подавая мне руку.

Мы спустились в лабораторию. Сенсей взял одну из прядей и велел мне направить в нее чакру, а потом полоснул по ней кунаем. Волосы остались на месте, а на кунае появились зазубрины. Потом без предупреждения он сунул эту же прядь в пламя спиртовки – и ничего.

– Единственное, что может их повредить – концентрированная кислота, да и то не до конца.

На этих словах я вырвала волосы из его рук. С него же станется сунуть их в банку с кислотой, чтобы показать мне. Хоть я и не люблю их, но это все же МОИ волосы, а теперь еще и не совсем бесполезные, как выясняется.

Потом сенсей рассказал мне, что волосы у меня изначально с высоким содержанием кремния, поэтому даже без чакры довольно устойчивы к разного рода воздействиям – к воде, огню, режущему оружию.

В дополнение к моим обычным добавились тренировки с шевелюрой. Первое, что я сделала, это научилась заплетать косу без рук (ха-ха). Шутка, конечно. Поначалу я просто пыталась управлять отдельными прядями и всеми волосами одновременно. Потом научилась использовать пряди как манипулятор – так удобно оказалось доставать предметы с верхних полок. Между прочим, не такое уж простое дело – сначала склеиваешь их чакрой, а потом как щупальцем берешь вещь. Хорошая тренировка на контроль. Зато мне теперь всегда хватает рук (хи-хи-хи). Представьте меня на кухне, где я одновременно нарезаю салатик, помешиваю содержимое четырех кастрюль (нет, волосы в кастрюлю не сыплются) и при этом читаю книжку. Я теперь похожа на Дургу*, правда, пока только внешне. Или Медузу Горгону. Тоже наружностью. Или нечто среднее между ними.

Орочи, поглядев на все это, велел мне прекращать баловаться и заняться уже боевой подготовкой. А перспективы использования открывались весьма обширные – плеть, удавка, аналог режущей лески это как минимум. Довольно быстро я научилась разрезать бумагу, листья и тонкие веточки. Здесь главное было в резкости движений и концентрации. Теперь если у меня закончатся кунаи, я всех покрошу волосами. Ха-ха. Далее – щупальца для дополнительного захвата, в перспективе – тонкие стилеты. Прошить насквозь противника вряд ли удастся, но если хотя бы выколоть ему глаза, и то уже получишь серьезное преимущество. Хотя... Кагуя же свои кости могли использовать как оружие, а волосы чем хуже? Прессованный кератин довольно прочен, так что для колюще-режущего оружия подойдет вполне.

Однако все это приемы ближнего боя, поэтому чрезвычайно актуальной становилась защита собственного тела. Надо начинать копить на бронежилет.

Следующим шагом стало освоение «Жемчужного щита», как его назвал сенсей. Моей задачей было успеть пропитать волосы чакрой и закрыться ими, как щитом, от техник противника. Воду, огонь и ветер щит благополучно выдержал, как и метательное железо, а вот с землей вышла осечка. Все-таки это слишком тяжелая стихия, чисто физически.

Еще одной проблемой был обычный захват руками. Орочи во время тренировок старался схватить меня за длинную косу, что ему почти всегда удавалось. Именно поэтому куноичи обычно не носят длинные волосы – все-таки это не рука, отдернуть не получится. Но у меня-то должно получаться! Вот-вот, должно, но пока не получалось. Но одним прекрасным весенним днем…

Сенсей решил проверить мои навыки в кендзюцу и гонял по полигону как савраску, не давая продыху. Он орудовал катаной, а я защищалась танто и вакидзаси, которые он мне подарил на пятнадцатилетие. Да что ж такое-то! Почти полтора года я занимаюсь, но все равно по сравнению с сенсеем чувствую себя новичком, первый раз взявшим в руки оружие. А он все норовил меня за волосы подергать, да еще и шуточками своими пошлыми сыпал. Я и не заметила, как разозлилась. Орочимару в очередной раз схватил меня за косу, но внезапно отпустил и отпрыгнул в сторону.

– Стоп!

Я остановилась, хотя уже кинулась было со следующей атакой вперед.

– Нужно кое-что проверить. – И сенсей потащил меня в лабораторию.

Там он, порывшись в ящике стола, извлек пачку листочков, вроде как для записей.

– Это бумага для определения стихии. Зажми листок между большим и указательным пальцем и пусти немного чакры.

Послушно я выполнила все, что требовалось. Листок смялся.

– И что это значит?

– Это значит, что у тебя стихия молнии. Когда я схватил тебя за косу, меня ударило током.

– Тааак, значит, она еще и электричество проводит. И радиоволны наверняка тоже. – Я засмеялась. – Дома с такими волосами я могла бы обходиться без радио, телевизора и мобильника. – Версия про сигналы из космоса теперь не казалась мне такой уж бредовой.

Сенсей тоже усмехнулся. Долгими зимними вечерами я рассказывала ему о нашем мире. Он, правда, воспринимал это как сказки, хотя мои истории ему нравились. Особенно про мобильники и интернет.

– Давай еще, – и он протянул мне еще один листок. – Зажми между большим и средним.

И ничего. У меня оказалась всего одна стихия. А обещал-то, обещал-то… Трепло. Ну ладно, и с ней мороки хватит.

А мороки было много. Сколько бы я ни тренировалась, разряда чуть сильнее, чем как от обычного статического напряжения, не получалось. Пробившись впустую целый месяц, я решила, что необходимо сделать перерыв и переключиться на что-нибудь другое, например, ирьёниндзюцу. Пора было активно осваивать шосен. Поэтому я решила устроиться в госпиталь на медсестрой часа на четыре в день, тем более, что меня давно приглашали. Орочимару идею одобрил, но велел отложить до осени, потому что на это лето у него были на меня другие планы.

* * *

* Дурга – одна из самых популярных богинь в индуизме. Подробнее по ссылке: wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B0


	6. Глава 5 Хотели как лучше

Хотели как лучше, а получилось как всегда

* * *

– Твое кендзюцу никуда не годится, – заявил сенсей после очередного спарринга. – Тебе надо больше тренироваться.

Спорить с ним дело неблагодарное, но не попытаться не в моем характере.

– Надо, но в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа.

– Именно поэтому ты отправишься в Рьючидо! – С этими словами он полоснул себя кунаем по руке, там, где у него татуха набита, и вызвал небольшую змею. – Моя ученица хочет заключить контракт. – Ага, прям горю желанием.

Змея тут же испарилась, чтобы через тридцать секунд появиться вновь с небольшим свитком. Имен в нем значилось меньше десятка, последние два – Орочимару и Анко Митараши.

– Пиши имя, – велел мне сенсей, полоснув кунаем теперь уже меня. Я нацарапала свое имечко в свободной графе, и змея исчезла.

– Давай, чеши туда, – это Орочи у меня нахватался, – только ненадолго. Познакомишься, наметишь график тренировок, и сразу домой. – И он строго погрозил мне пальцем, изображая заботливого папочку.

Повторив за ним комбинацию печатей обратного призыва, я очутилась в солнечном мире змей.

* * *

Вот уже два часа я шла по густому зеленому лесу, чем-то близко напоминающему широколиственные леса Евразии. По пути я увидела множество самых разных животных, от полевок до пятнистых оленей. А вот змей я почти не встретила, хотя чувствовала их присутствие на каждом шагу. Честно говоря, я поначалу решила, что ошиблась адресом и попала обратно в свой мир, настолько все вокруг было привычным и знакомым. Пока мне навстречу не выползла черная змея размером с автобус и не заговорила человеческим голосом.

– Ой ты гой еси, добрый молодец! – сказала змея голосом Георгия Милляра. – Куда путь держишь? Дело пытаешь, аль от дела лытаешь?

Тут я поняла, что меня конкретно глючит. Не иначе, гендзюцу какое. Вспомнив каким-то неведомым образом, что нужно остановить ток чакры, я сбросила наваждение.

– Прекрасссно!

Гигантских размеров белый змей с рыжими волосами (!), в черном тюрбане и с трубкой в зубах, возлежал на некоем подобии каменной банкетки и насмешливо смотрел на меня. На всякий случай я низко поклонилась. Спина от этого у меня не переломится, а человеку… то есть, змею, будет приятно. Выпрямившись, я беззастенчиво (как обычно) начала пялиться по сторонам. Мы находились в огромных размеров зале какого-то старого здания. Стены уходили куда-то ввысь, потолок терялся в темноте. Сквозь узкие готического стиля окна пробивался яркий солнечный свет. На освещенных участках стен можно было разглядеть причудливые барельефы, изображающие, разумеется, змей и мифических драконов. Над ложем хозяина этого дворца, иначе и не скажешь, возвышалась голова дракона с большим свитком в зубах.

– Зачем ты пришла, пришелица из другого мира? – прошипел змей. В голове моей, значит, уже успел покопаться?

– Мой наставник решил, что мне нужно заключить контракт, – вежливо ответила я. – Супротив сенсея не попрешь.

Мне показалось, что змей рассмеялся.

– Орочимару, значит, ты боишься, а нас – нет?

– Я его не боюсь, я от него завишу, – я старалась сохранять спокойствие, насколько это было возможно в присутствии змеи размером с дом. – А вас не должна бояться, я же заключила контракт. Разве вы едите контракторов?

На это змей расхохотался, чуть не выронив трубку, а потом махнул кончиком хвоста, и огромный свиток выкатился из пасти дракона и развернулся передо мной. Моего имени в нем не было.

– И как это понимать? – я честно опешила от такой подставы. – Что же я подписала?

Змей ехидно смотрел на меня, откровенно потешаясь, и дымил своей трубкой прямо в мою сторону.

– Ты подписала согласие пройти испытание, – наконец соизволил просветить меня хозяин.

Я только припечатала себя ладонью по лбу. Вот сколько раз твердили миру, что нужно читать то, под чем подписываешься, так нет же, опять на те же грабли. Шепотом выматерив себя, сенсея и коварных змей, я подняла голову.

– Ну, раз подписала, то давайте, говорите, чего делать, – с мрачной решимостью сказала я.

Змей спустился со своего дивана и в мгновение ока оказался рядом со мной, сделав круг и осмотрев меня со всех сторон. Его голова, напоминавшая размером и конфигурацией внедорожник, только без колес, нависла сверху.

– Ничего делать и не надо, – прошипел он, гипнотизируя меня желтыми глазами. – Обычно я кусаю претендента. Если после этого он выживает, то получает право подписать контракт, если нет… - он рассмеялся.

– Если учесть размер ваших зубов, – усмехнулась я, – после вашего укуса от меня просто не останется мокрого места.

– Дерзкая девчонка! – Змей снова засмеялся. – Ты мне нравишься. Но правила есть правила. – Через секунду он уменьшился до размеров крупной анаконды и цапнул меня в шею.

Сначала я не почувствовала ничего. Потом тело начало наливаться странным напряжением. Внутри словно что-то закипало. Это ощущение усиливалось все больше и больше, и я почувствовала, что меня просто распирает от энергии. Давно забытые ощущения разрыва чакроканалов ударили по нервным окончаниям, а тело будто налилось свинцом и окаменело. Мозг, еще не отключившийся от перегрузки болью, навязчиво воспроизводил в памяти перегретый котел с заклинившим предохранительным клапаном. Да, нужно сбросить это напряжение, слить избыток энергии. Куда? Ну? Конечно, есть же накопители чакры!

Давление энергии скакнуло вниз, а в следующую секунду накопители взорвались, и разлетевшиеся куски металла, пропитанные чакрой, посекли мне лицо. И давление внутри после этого многократно усилилось.

Боже, думай скорее! Куда девать чакру? Глупая, у тебя же туева хуча тенкенцу! Сбрасывай через них! Неимоверным усилием собравшись, я стала направлять лавину чакры по каналам наружу. Ноги уже не держали, и я упала на колени и уперлась руками в пол. По щекам, губам и шее что-то текло, текло и по рукам, и по ногам, но понять, что это такое, я не могла, потому что не до того было. Только бы успеть! Только бы…

– Можешь подписать контракт. – Громкое шипение пробилось через пелену боли.

Удивительно, что я смогла двигаться. Тело на автопилоте подползло к свитку, все еще висевшему в воздухе, рука уверенным движением вывела имя. Кровью. Кровью, которая стекала по пальцам, по лицу, по шее. Свиток после этого мгновенно свернулся, подпрыгнул в воздухе и вернулся на свое место в пасти каменного дракона. Белый змей, снова увеличившись до первоначального размера, разинул пасть и заглотил меня.

«Ну все, пиздец!» – мелькнула последняя мысль – «Я опять подписала что-то не то».

* * *

– Просссыпайссся! – Знакомое шипение вывело меня из бессознательного состояния. Неужели я все еще жива? С трудом разлепив глаза, я мутным взглядом уставилась на хозяина Рьючидо. Он в своем обычном облике возлежал на своей каменной кушетке и курил свою трубку.

Надо подняться. Негоже гостю валяться перед хозяином как надравшаяся до неприличия свинья. Волевым усилием я приняла вертикальное положение. Тело болело от кончиков пальцев на ногах до макушки, но боль уже не сводила с ума, она просто тупо долбила кости, мышцы, глаза, уши… Терпимо…

– Ты выдержала мое испытание, чему я немало удивлен, – с насмешкой прошипел змей. – Но ты слишком слаба для контракта со змеями, во всяком случае пока. Тебе нужно больше тренироваться.

Вы сговорились что ли все!

– Сейчас тобой займется Гинрибон, – продолжил он. – Потом ты отправишься домой. Я даю тебе сутки, чтобы собрать все необходимое для тренировки на выживание. Иди. – И он махнул хвостом в сторону выхода.

Поклонившись, я заковыляла в указанном направлении. На выходе в коридор меня встретила красивая женщина с длинными серебристыми волосами, струившимися по спине до самого пола. Ее желтые змеиные глаза смотрели на меня безо всякого выражения.

– Я Гинрибон, – сказала она таким же шипящим голосом, что и мой недавний собеседник. – Мне поручено лечить тебя.

– Тамаэ, – представилась я, вежливо поклонившись. Женщина кивнула и пошла по коридору, не говоря более ни слова. Я поплелась за ней.

Шли мы недолго. Гинрибон привела меня в небольшую залитую солнечным светом комнату. Там она уложила меня на футон, предварительно напоив странного вкуса напитком, от которого сразу же закружилась голова.

– Это поможет тебе расслабиться, – пояснила Гинрибон. – Сенчакра сильно повредила твои чакроканалы, теперь требуется их восстановить.

– Сенчакра? – я даже привстала с футона. Женщина с силой уложила меня обратно.

– Лежи и не двигайся. Хакуджа-сеннин ставит на испытуемого особую временную печать, через которую в его организм в течении трех минут поступает сенчакра. Если человек выдерживает ее поток, то ему разрешают поставить подпись в свитке. Если нет, то он умирает.

– Три минуты, – прошептала я. – Я думала, прошло не меньше получаса.

– Даже за три минуты сенчакра может убить неподготовленного человека. Но тебе Хакуджа-сеннин оказал особую милость, сняв печать через две.

Я закрыла глаза и постаралась успокоиться. Две минуты! Я чуть не умерла за эти две минуты. Это каким надо быть монстром, чтобы выдерживать поток сенчакры и использовать ее в бою? Сеннины нереально крутые люди.

Гинрибон начала лечить меня чем-то вроде нашего шосена, только серебристого цвета, а не зеленого. Под действием ее чудесного напитка и успокаивающей чакры я быстро уснула.

Сколько я проспала, не знаю, но меня снова разбудило знакомое шипение. Гинрибон уже в облике большой змеи свернулась рядом с футоном. Ее чешуя поблескивала в солнечном свете серебристыми искрами.

– Тебе пора возвращаться домой и собираться, – сказала она. – Тренировка на выживание обычно занимает от семи до десяти недель. Ты должна пройти весь наш мир, по возможности.

– А он большой, ваш мир? – Я мысленно прикидывала, какое расстояние можно пройти за семь недель на средней крейсерской шинобской скорости.

– Весссьма.

– А что меня ждет? – Вряд ли она мне скажет, но почему не попытаться?

– Я не могу тебе сказать. – Ну, что я говорила. – Но я дам тебе подсказку. Вспомни, где живут змеи. А теперь иди.

– Спасибо вам, Гинрибон-сан. – Я низко поклонилась целительнице и сложила печати, чтобы в следующую секунду очутиться на подземном полигоне, откуда я и начала свое путешествие.

* * *

Поднявшись в дом, я первым делом отправилась на кухню, чтобы утолить проснувшийся волчий голод, и залезла в холодильник чуть ли не с головой. Схватив первый попавшийся пакет молока, я начала пить, нет, хлебать его прямо из горла.

– Я велел тебе сразу возвращаться. – О, сенсей нарисовался. Вовремя. – Тебя не было четыре часа. – Он подошел и закрыл дверцу холодильника, которая загораживала ему обзор. Увидев меня, он переменился в лице и схватил меня за плечи, отчего я пролила на себя половину пакета. – Что с тобой случилось?

Ого, как он разволновался. Я оторвалась от живительного молока и посмотрела на себя. Мда, как говорил один известный персонаж – душераздирающее зрелище. Такое впечатление, что меня искупали в крови – она покрывала все тело с ног до головы, насквозь пропитав одежду и волосы.

– Скажите спасибо, что живой вернулась, – фыркнула я, вновь присасываясь к молоку.

– Он что, испытывал тебя печатью? – возопил сенсей.

– А что, не должен был? – спросила я, не отрываясь от пакета и с подозрением косясь на него.

Орочи отпустил меня и плюхнулся на стул, не сводя пронзительных желтых глаз.

– Я думал, что он не станет. Ты слишком слаба для такого испытания, – задумчиво ответил он, потирая подбородок.

– Тогда нахрена было меня посылать?

Бросив пустой пакет в мусорное ведро, я полезла за вторым. Орыч встал и бесцеремонно забрал его.

– Ты помыться не хочешь?

– Я есть хочу, – отрезала я и полезла отбирать пакет. Ага, щас. Он выше меня на голову, и руки у него длиннее. Но мне после пережитого было как-то наплевать на все, даже на то, что он как бы мой учитель и я должна уважительно к нему относиться. Я на полном серьезе собиралась залезть на него, как обезьяна на дерево. Орочимару обхватил меня другой рукой поперек талии и выставил из кухни.

– Иди мыться, – строго приказал он. И уже мягче добавил, – а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь.

– Сатрап и деспот, – пробормотала я под нос и поплелась в ванную.

– Я все слышал, – донеслось из кухни.

Нет, он прав, помыться нужно непременно. Голова и все тело уже нестерпимо чесались под коркой засохшей крови. Минут двадцать я отмокала в горячей воде, которая под конец стала грязно-бурой, и оттирала себя мочалкой. Все это время я размышляла над тем, что мне сказала Гинрибон и что следует взять с собой. Змеи в нашем с вами мире обитают везде, кроме Антарктиды, но больше всего их в тропических областях, меньше в пустынях и лесах умеренного пояса. Здесь условия и экосистемы похожие. В морях змеи тоже живут, но меня туда не пошлют. Или пошлют? Вероятно, что в призывном мире для змей созданы самые благоприятные условия – тепло, солнечно, и еды полно. Чем там они питаются? Млекопитающими, яйцами птиц и самими птицами, лягушками. Тогда следует взять снаряжение для устройства ловушек, соль и спички, само собой, оружие, и побольше, провизию и воду придется добывать на месте, разве что в пустыне могут возникнуть проблемы. Значит, надо захватить побольше свитков для запечатывания. И аптечку. И сменное белье, хотя бы один комплект. В пустыне ночи довольно холодные, так что спальник не помешает. Нет, помешает. Он слишком большой. Если только его тоже в свиток не запечатать. Список получался довольно внушительный. Вопрос в том, разрешат ли мне взять все это с собой.

Ополоснувшись под душем, я принялась отжимать волосы, по привычке вытягивая выпавшие волоски за кончики. Только на этот раз вытащила огромный клок.

На мой дикий крик в ванной мгновенно появился Орочимару. Он быстро оглядел меня с ног до головы, а потом, увидев зажатые в кулаке волосы, протянул руку и тоже вытащил из оставшегося хвоста большой пучок.

– Только без паники, – спокойно и твердо сказал он, глядя в мои полные ужаса глаза. – Ты сейчас одеваешься, и мы идем в лабораторию и выясняем, что с ними такое. Поняла? – с нажимом добавил он. Я только закивала как китайский болванчик. Окинув меня напоследок странным взглядом, Орочи вышел из ванной.

Накинув на себя халат, я помчалась в лабораторию. Орочимару уже сидел там и рассматривал выпавшие волосы в микроскоп.

– Ну, что? – с порога выпалила я.

– Они выпали, – констатировал он.

Ну спасибо, Капитан Очевидность! А то я не поняла. Видимо, на моем лице эта фраза отпечаталась аршинными буквами, потому что Орыч оторвался от микроскопа и повернулся ко мне.

– Расскажи, что ты делала, когда Хакуджа-сеннин поставил тебе печать. – Он сказал это так серьезно, что у меня внутри все сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия.

– Ну, сначала я попыталась сбросить избыток чакры в накопители, и… – я замялась. – В общем, они взорвались.

Орочимару подъехал на своем стуле ко мне и, взяв за подбородок, начал поворачивать мою голову в разные стороны, чтобы рассмотреть шрамы от осколков.

– Сумасшедшая, – строго сказал он. – А если бы без глаз осталась? Они не рассчитаны на такие объемы.

Я отвела глаза. Откуда же мне было знать? Меня никто не предупреждал ни про испытание сенчакрой, ни про ограниченный объем накопителей. Для меня с моим мизерным резервом они казались бездонными. Вот так пихают в пекло, а потом я же и виновата.

– Дальше что? – нетерпеливо спросил сенсей.

– Потом стала сбрасывать через тенкенцу, – вздохнула я.

– Идиотка, – в сердцах бросил Орочимару и отвернулся. Потом вскочил и начал ходить по лаборатории. – Твои каналы не рассчитаны на такое количество чакры вообще, а уж на природную и подавно. – Я в первый раз видела его таким взволнованным. – В волосах они особенно тонкие и отмерли в первую очередь. – Тут он подошел ко мне и начал пальцами прочесывать пряди, с каждым движением вытаскивая все больше и больше отмерших волокон.

– А что мне было делать? Ждать, пока меня разорвет на клочки?

Сенсей не ответил. Я смотрела на увеличивающуюся кучу под ногами и, не выдержав этого зрелища, начала лить слезы и хлюпать носом. Ну и пусть я поначалу их ненавидела. Я столько времени потратила на тренировки, и все оказалось впустую.

– Не реви, – одернул меня Орочимару. – Волосы не уши, отрастут.

– Правда? – я подняла на него полные слез и надежды глаза.

– Правда, – пробурчал он, сгреб кучу выпавших волос и выбросил ее в контейнер для мусора, который он обычно уничтожал Катоном. – С остальными каналами что?

– Гинрибон вылечила.

– Хоть одна хорошая новость. Есть пойдешь?

Я кивнула и поплелась за ним. Не доверять сенсею у меня не было причин, так что я немного успокоилась – все-таки половина волос у меня осталась – и вернулась к проблеме сборов.

– Каково соотношение времени у нас и в призывном плане?

– Один к семи.

– Значит, я провела там больше суток, – размышляла я вслух. – Вы меня здорово подставили, сенсей, – заявила я, набив брюхо тем, что он смог сварганить в качестве ужина. Не фонтан, конечно, но на безрыбье сойдет. – И вас ждет суровая кара.

Орочимару на это только поднял бровь.

– Ага, – щелкнула я пальцами, уже совсем придя в себя и успокоившись. – Значит, следующие семь дней вы будете питаться чем придется, а если мне не повезет, и я не вернусь, то всю оставшуюся жизнь будете есть всякое пойло вместо моей восхитительной стряпни.

– Ты собираешься пройти весь призывной план? – В его голосе явно послышался ужас. – Похоже, под действием сенчакры ты окончательно свихнулась! – И он закрыл лицо рукой.

– Можно подумать, что у меня есть выбор, – безразлично сказала я, отодвигая от себя пустые тарелки. – Вы лучше скажите, что мне позволено взять с собой.

Орочимару отнял руку от лица и посмотрел на меня как на душевнобольную.

– Ты серьезно собралась пойти туда? – Я просто кивнула. Он вздохнул и задумался на минуту. – Бери все, что унесешь, это не возбраняется.

– Угу, – я снова задумалась. Утащить все, что я себе наметила, в рюкзаке, будет проблематично. – Вы умеете делать пространственные печати на теле?

– Разумеется, – фыркнул сенсей, посмотрев на меня с некоторой обидой, мол, за кого меня принимаешь.

– Отлично, – я потерла руки. – Сделаете мне восемь маленьких и одну побольше.

– Хорошо, – без проблем согласился он. – Завтра соберешь все необходимое, и я сделаю тебе печати по размеру.

– Мне еще нужны свитки для запечатывания. Штук десять. И информация.

* * *

К обеду следующего дня все было готово. В печатях на плечах я спрятала вакидзаси и танто, на предплечьях запасные кунаи и один охотничий нож, на голенях – второй нож (не разделывать же дичь кунаями), точильный камень и небольшой топорик. В печать на левом бедре поместила леску для ловушек, крючки для рыбалки, а на правом иглы и паралитический яд. Орыч мне еще сделал большую печать на пузе, куда я спрятала аптечку и несколько коробков спичек, на случай, если потеряю рюкзак, и кое-что по мелочи. В сам рюкзак пошли спальник, два куска палаточного брезента, смена белья и одежды, запасные сандалии, походный котелок, большой запас спичек и соль – все в свитках. Еще я взяла пару мотков крепкой веревки и металлический крюк, и несколько пустых свитков для запечатывания еды и воды – пригодится. Стандартное снаряжение в подсумках, само собой.

В магазине мне удачно подвернулись штаны и футболка цвета хаки. Волосы я тщательно заколола и убрала под бандану того же цвета. Они будут мне мешать, даже несмотря на мой хороший контроль над ними. Дополняли ансамбль маска а-ля Хатаке и перчатки без пальцев.

Орочимару на мои приготовления смотрел с мрачным спокойствием и ничего не говорил.

Перекрестившись на дорожку, я уже приготовилась сложить печати, но он перехватил мою руку.

– Погоди. – Он достал из кармана новые накопители и вдел их мне в уши. – Не забывай про них, в конце пути запасная чакра тебе очень пригодится.

– Спасибо, – ответила я и снова начала складывать печати. Орочимару снова остановил меня.

– Тама, послушай меня, – сказал он серьезно. – Будь предельно осторожна. И если ты почувствуешь, что больше не можешь, наплюй на контракт и немедленно возвращайся. Ты сможешь это сделать в любой момент.

– Беспокоитесь за меня? – усмехнулась я. – Вот уж никак не ожидала.

Но Орочи не поддался на провокацию.

– Прекрати паясничать, все очень серьезно, – оборвал он меня. – Обещай, что не сделаешь глупость и не умрешь там.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – покивала я. – У меня большие планы на эту жизнь, так что обещаю, что вернусь.

– Тама!

Я подняла на него глаза и просто застыла столбом. О боже, если он не прекратит так на меня смотреть, то я просто не смогу сдвинуться с места. Такого... такого просто не может быть…

Взяв себя в руки, я отвернулась и сложила печати, провалившись в призывной мир.

* * *

Гинрибон - серебряная лента

Аффтар совершенно не знает японского, так что встречающиеся здесь и далее имена змей составлены безо всяких правил, с помощью русско-японского онлайн переводчика и гугл-переводчика.


	7. Глава 6 Жди меня и я вернусь

Ситуация с именами та же, что и в прошлой главе. Знатоки японского, исправляйте, ежели чего.

* * *

Хакуджа-сеннин посмотрел на меня насмешливо, как всегда, и велел двигаться все время на восток. Выйдя из его «дворца», я углубилась в лес. Обычный такой лес, как в Конохе, так что я сразу забралась на деревья и помчалась по веткам, чтобы, не дай бог, ни на кого не наступить.

Я бежала по лесу, стараясь не думать о том странном и пугающем взгляде, которым меня одарил сенсей перед уходом. Если бы я его не знала, то решила бы, что он… Да ладно. Нееет. Такого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Всем известно, что он не любит ничего, кроме своей работы и экспериментов, а людей вообще никак не выделяет из остального животного мира. Я иногда думаю, что меня он воспринимает в качестве домашнего любимца, поэтому и носится как с писаной торбой. Он как тетки, которые над своими комнатными собачками трясутся – водят их парикмахерам, маникюршам, одежду покупают и корм премиум класса. А когда собачка сдохнет, погорюют пару месяцев, а потом заведут новую.

И не надо мне говорить, что я еще слишком молода и ничего не понимаю. Пятнадцать мне только по документам, а на деле все тридцать шесть.

От размышлений меня отвлекла небольшая группа оленей, пасшихся на лужайке. Если мне удастся завалить одного из них, то можно неделю не отвлекаться на охоту. Задачка, правда, не из легких. Я осторожно достала из печати иглу и яд. Убить крупное животное такой дозой вряд ли удастся, но яд быстро ослабит его, а там уж дело техники.

Медленно и осторожно я подобралась поближе, выбирая жертву. Олени то ли меня не чувствовали, то ли людей никогда не видали, потому что продолжали пастись как ни в чем ни бывало. Выбрав удачный момент, я метнула иглу. Олень, в которого она попала, сорвался с места и побежал, остальные бросились за ним – стадный рефлекс сработал. Ну и я, ясное дело, пустилась за ними. Животные бежали довольно быстро, но подранок вскоре начал отставать, припадая на передние ноги. Я догнала его, на ходу доставая нож, прыгнула сверху, обхватывая ногами туловище, левой рукой хватая за шею, а правой вскрывая горло под нижней челюстью, и тут же отскочила, чтобы меня не окатило кровью. Во время агонии довольно трудно удержать даже небольшое животное, а уж оленя весом больше сорока килограмм и подавно. Он вскочил на ноги и захоркал, пытаясь убежать, потом свалился на траву и задергал ногами. Я ждала на безопасном расстоянии. Всего три минуты, и олень затих было, вытянув конечности. Затем его тело мелко-мелко задрожало, и, взмахнув напоследок копытами, он замер.

Я выдохнула. Руки немного дрожали от волнения. Все-таки живое существо убила.

– Прости, ничего личного, – прошептала я, подходя к нему и скидывая рюкзак на чистую траву. Сегодня дальше я уже не побегу. Чтобы освежевать тушу и разделать ее, мне понадобится как минимум три часа. А потом еще бог знает сколько времени на готовку. Задние ноги я решила запечатать в свиток сырыми, а остальное запеченным. Из хребта получается прекрасный суп, но при отсутствии овощей суп мне не светит, так что придется его бросить.

Я почти закончила снимать с туши шкуру, когда резко взвывшее чувство опасности отбросило меня в сторону. Здоровенная гадюка метнулась вслед за мной. Я взлетела на дерево, надеясь там спрятаться от змеи, но не тут то было. Рептилия, пользуясь чакрой, легко всползла вверх по стволу. Я скакала, как мексиканский тушкан, по веткам, но змея не отставала, снова и снова бросаясь на меня.

– Я что, у вас добычу украла, что ли? – крикнула я, улучив момент. – Ну извините, давайте поделим, по-братски!

Змея после этого резко затормозила и недоуменно уставилась на меня. Я же присела на ветку, чтобы перевести дух и стянула маску.

– Ты не Орочимару, – изрекла наконец змея после минутного молчания.

– Да что вы говорите? – не удержалась я от подколки. – Спасибо, что заметили. С чего вы вообще взяли, что я – это он?

Гадюка внимательно разглядывала меня, возможно, даже насквозь. Кто их знает, этих призывных змей, может, они рентгеном владеют.

– У тебя чакра такая же, – прошипела змея, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и не сводя с меня глаз. – Очень похожа, но теперь я вижу, что есть и отличия. – И прежде, чем я успела задать хоть один вопрос, она исчезла в листве, оставив меня в одиночестве.

Однако! Я здесь всего полдня, а на меня уже напали, причем с совершенно определенными намерениями. И почему она вдруг спутала меня с сенсеем? Я же на него ни капли не похожа.

По запаху я нашла оставленную тушу оленя, вокруг которой уже начала собираться толпа мелких черных змеек. Увидев меня, мелочь бросилась врассыпную, затаившись по кустам. Я же продолжила разделку. Нападать на меня больше никто не стал, и я спокойно закончила начатое дело.

Спрятавшиеся поначалу змейки начали потихоньку выползать из кустов и подбираться ко мне.

– Чего, проголодались, что ли? – спросила я их. – Погодите, сейчас я вас угощу.

Змеенышам я решила отдать печень. Я конечно ее люблю, но тушеной, с лучком, морковкой, травками… Мммм, аж слюнки потекли. Здесь ее тушить мне не в чем и не с чем, а есть вареной – это издевательство над моими вкусовыми рецепторами.

Змейки сначала опасались брать угощение, но потом резко осмелели и чуть меня с ног не сшибли в борьбе за лакомый кусочек. Вот такие в Эквадоре голуби*. Оленьей печени им явно оказалось мало, так что пришлось еще мясца отстегнуть, чтобы отстали.

До заката я провозилась с готовкой, распихивая запеченное мясо по пищевым свиткам, а потом приводя в порядок поляну – внутренности закопала, голову без рогов и хребет бросила в кусты – кто-нибудь оглодает. Рога я запечатала в один из свитков. Они содержат пантокрин – мощное восстанавливающее средство, которое, кстати, в этом мире я ни разу не видела в аптеках. Возможно, местные целители вообще не знают о его существовании. Отнесу рога сенсею, он всяко придумает, что с ними делать, мне же надо по быстрому волосья отращивать, пусть покумекает и сотворит мне волшебный эликсир. Шкуру я почистила и повесила сушиться. Пригодится в качестве лишнего одеяла.

Соорудив что-то вроде палатки, я завалилась спать. Первый день в призывном плане выдался насыщенным, ничего не скажешь. Уже проваливаясь в сон, уловила легкое шевеление рядом – это прикормленные змееныши подползали ко мне. Одна особо наглая даже забралась в спальник. Не задавить бы ее ночью.

Разбудило меня солнце, светившее прямо в лицо. На груди спала та самая наглая змейка. Хорошо, что не белочка. Не успела я выбраться из палатки, как на поляне появилась вчерашняя знакомая.

– Ты понравилась моим детям, – прошипела она вместо приветствия.

Да они четверть туши сожрали, еще бы я им не понравилась!

– Передай Орочимару, что если он здесь появится, я его убью, – продолжила гадюка, свистнула как-то по-особому, и вся проснувшаяся к тому времени мелочь усвистала в кусты, а за ней и «мамочка».

Я же собрала вещи и отправилась дальше, останавливаясь только на перекус и ночлег. За неделю, проведенную в лесу, на меня еще трижды нападали с целью убийства, и все три раза нападавшие заявляли, что спутали меня с Орочимару и клялись его убить. Интересно, чем он так им насолил? Я так понимаю, что если что, на помощь мне он не придет? И лишний раз вознесла хвалу моим рефлексам и тренерам за то, что научили отскакивать в нужный момент.

К концу недели я всерьез задумалась об оружии, поражающем на расстоянии. Олени больше не подпускали меня к себе так близко, чтобы можно было метнуть сенбон, в птиц его метать вообще дохлый номер. Как бы не пришлось мне лягушек собирать.

Пороюсь-ка в памяти да сооружу лук. Ничего сложного в этом на самом деле нет, только материалы нужно подходящие подобрать.

Как ни странно, орешник я нашла довольно быстро. Поработав топориком и ножом, быстро выстрогала из тонкого стволика длинную заготовку. С тетивой же пришлось повозиться. Бритты делали тетивы из кожи, растягивая и скручивая длинный тонкий кусок. Оленья кожа у меня как раз была в наличии. Не было только навыка. Несколько дней ушло на подготовку, несколько тетив я благополучно испортила, но наконец состряпала годную. Легче всего дались стрелы. В качестве наконечников я привязала сенбоны. Два вечера ушло на тренировки с мишенью и подгонку лука и стрел, и вот, наконец, выхожу на охоту.

Мда, на Вильгельма Телля я не потяну. Промах за промахом. Дичь словно издевалась надо мной, в последний момент меняя положение или взлетая. Только к вечеру мне удалось подстрелить небольшую птичку вроде рябчика. Ну ничего, навык придет с тренировкой.

Идея с луком прилетела мне в голову очень кстати, потому что лес постепенно редел, все чаще встречались открытые пространства, на которых подобраться к добыче было все сложнее. Копытные резво убегали, зато все больше попадалось кроликов, сусликов и прочей мелочи, которых я здорово настропалилась подстреливать. Про змей молчу, они тут кишмя кишат. На них я, понятное дело, не охотилась, чтобы не портить отношения с призывом.

В конце второй недели я устроила себе пару выходных на берегу небольшой реки – помыться, постираться, проверить и наточить оружие, потренироваться ставить силки, порыбачить для разнообразия, да и просто отдохнуть. Сплошные массивы деревьев почти не попадались, так что приходилось топать по земле, что и дольше, и утомительнее. В конце концов, куда мне торопиться? На работу мне не надо, еду я добывать научилась вполне сносно, народ местный меня пока не прогоняет, покушения прекратились… Живи да радуйся.

Может, ну его, тот шинобский мир? Останусь жить здесь, со змеями…

А как же там мой змеиный саннин? Помрет ведь с голодухи, или начнет опыты на себе ставить, без твердой направляющей руки партии и правительства. О-ей, придется возвращаться. Но это не повод отказывать себе в выходном. Два дня здесь – это же около семи часов там. Потерпит.

* * *

Вскоре деревья совсем перестали встречаться. Вокруг только ровная плоская равнина. Степь да степь кругом…

Ночью я лежала у костра, смотрела в черное небо на незнакомые созвездия и пела. По-русски, разумеется. Здесь все равно меня никто не услышит, кроме змей, а они знают, откуда я. В этой бескрайней степи под звездным небом на меня навалилась жуткая тоска по родине. Тяжело русскому человеку на чужбине, что бы там ни писали йуные аффтары про своих МС, с лету адаптировавшихся к новому миру и новым условиям и никогда не вспоминавших о прошлом.

В этой темноте и тишине я дала волю слезам. Где еще представится возможность порыдать о своей горькой судьбинушке?

– И чего ты ревешь? На колючку наступила?

Я аж подскочила со своего насиженного места. Блин, и тут расслабиться не дадут. Из темноты медленно выплыла огромная рогатая змеиная голова.

– Блять, вы кто? – вырвалось у меня.

Змея опешила, а потом грозно нависла надо мной, сверкая глазищами. Ну все, щас сожрет.

– Хакуджа сказал, что ты новый контрактор, – прошипела, вернее, прошипел змей. То, что это самец, я поняла не сразу. – И как он тебя допустил до контракта? Ты больше на муху смахиваешь, чем на шиноби. – Он качал головой, осматривая меня со всех сторон. – Но воешь красиво.

– Я не вою, я пою, – машинально поправила я. – Вы меня простите, я просто от неожиданности не то ляпнула. – Детский лепет!

Змей засмеялся шипящим смехом, раскрыв пасть с полутораметровыми зубами. У меня сердце в пятки ушло. Какого же он размера, с такими-то челюстями?

– Эээ… меня зовут Тамаэ, а вас? – Хотя бы узнаю, кто меня слопает.

– Что, правда не узнаешь? – зашипел змей насмешливо. Я замотала головой. – А должна бы. Меня же призывает твой… – Он сделал паузу и снова осмотрел меня. – Кстати, кто он тебе?

Я захлопала глазами.

– Кто? Орочимару? – наконец дошло до меня. – Учитель. А вы, если я правильно поняла – Манда? – Увидев сверкнувшую в глазах злость, тут же поправилась, – простите, Манда-сама. – И поклонилась. Он же тут как бы главшпан всея змеиного призыва, а я его чуть не послала. Вот влипла так влипла.

Но у лилового змея, видимо, было хорошее настроение, потому что он передумал меня есть, только смеялся своим шипящим смехом и оглядывал меня со всех сторон таким взглядом, каким, извините, в борделе телок выбирают. Вот никак бы не подумала, что у змеи может быть такой сальный взгляд.

– И что он в тебе нашел, – заявил он после некоторого молчания. – Мелкая, тощая, слабая, да еще и невоспитанная. Впрочем, вы, люди, вообще странные существа. – Ага, и это мне заявляет рогатая змея с пастью кархародона! – Змеенышей еще не завели?

Тут я вообще лишилась дара речи. Это на что он намекает? Что я с Орочимару…?!

– Ну ты-то молодая еще, а ему пора бы задуматься, – продолжал он. – А то помрет ненароком, а его драгоценные гены следующему поколению не переданы. Хотя… – он снова окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, – вижу, кое-какие действия он уже предпринял. – Змей снова многозначительно захихикал, а потом неожиданно посерьезнел. – Ладно, заболтался я тут с тобой. Пока.

Он махнул хвостом и исчез в ночи, а я еще долго отходила от разговора с наглым лиловым чудовищем, его грязных намеков и рассуждений о генетике.

* * *

Постепенно растительность редела, сусликов становилось все меньше, и я поняла, что приближается пустыня. Орочимару сказал мне, что он прошел эту часть за неделю, значит, мне потребуется дней десять, а то и пятнадцать, так что необходимо запастись водой и продовольствием. И я повернула обратно, в более богатые пищей места.

Четыре дня ушло на сборы. Я только и делала, что ставила силки, бегала за пущенными стрелами, как Иван-царевич, шкурала тушки, потрошила и готовила, готовила, готовила… В пустыне с дровами туго, так что поджарить даже малюсенький кусочек мяса не на чем. Я и здесь-то дрова с большим трудом находила, а Катоном, увы, не владею.

Набив под завязку пищевые свитки жареной дичью и водой, я быстрым шагом отправилась в пустыню.

* * *

Песчаная пустыня – один из самых сложных участков моего пути. Бескрайние барханы, постоянно перекатывающиеся с места на место, грунт, разъезжающийся под ногами, иссушающая жара днем и пронизывающий холод ночью, ветер, в отсутствие препятствий разгоняющийся до ураганных скоростей, поднимающий тучи мелкой пыли, которая проникает сквозь любые застежки и одежду, забивает легкие и глаза. На многие километры вокруг – только песок, постоянно меняющий очертания, и никаких ориентиров. Заблудиться на этом пространстве ничего не стоит, как и подохнуть под грудами песка или от истощения и жажды.

И миражи. Раскаленный воздух поднимается от песка слегка колышущимся маревом и производит впечатление разлитой воды. А над ним плывет зеленый оазис, который так и манит к себе прохладой и сочной зеленью. Настоящая пытка.

Поэтому уже на вторые сутки я решила идти по ночам. Ночью звезды светят, и луна, и не жарко. Но темно, так что передвигаться приходится медленнее. Утром я находила укромное место в тени иногда встречающихся скал или просто ставила палатку и пережидала дневное пекло.

Пески постепенно темнели и днем нагревались так, что можно было жарить яичницу. А я еще боялась, что не на чем будет готовить! Как бы самой не превратиться в головешку.

Слава Ками, мне никто не встретился по дороге. Никто, от кого пришлось бы отбиваться. Пустыня была действительно пуста. Не то чтобы змей, даже скорпионов здесь не было, хотя эти твари выживут даже после ядерной войны и способны выдерживать и не такие экстремальные температуры.

Я прочитала множество фанфиков о попаданцах и о том, как они проходили «практику» в призывных мирах. Кого-то сразу начинали тренировать радушные хозяева, кого-то подвергали довольно серьезным испытаниям вроде «выживи среди волков-оборотней неделю и тогда посмотрим», кто-то после подписания контракта вообще никаких проблем не приобретал, как, впрочем, и плюх. Мне же «повезло» пройти испытание одиночеством и экстремальными условиями среды.

Даже не знаю, что лучше.

* * *

Через неделю я почувствовала, что начинаю сходить с ума от жары, жареных сусликов и черного песка вокруг.

И тут мне повезло – утром одного прекрасного дня я пришла к оазису.

Среди черных песков возвышалось настоящее нагромождение скал, внутри которых росли пальмы, незнакомые кустарники, а посредине – большое озеро. Озеро! Как оглашенная я бросилась к воде, но путь мне преградили две большие коричневые змеи и угрожающе зашипели. Сомнений в их намерениях у меня не возникло, так что медленно и осторожно я начала отступать. К двум первым подтянулись еще несколько с разных сторон, в том числе и сзади. Меня загнали в кольцо, которое постепенно сужалось. Вскоре оно стало настолько маленьким, что если одна из змей бросится на меня, отпрыгнуть будет просто некуда. Я хорошо разбираюсь в рептилиях, и тайпана, самую ядовитую наземную змею, узнала сразу. А тут их не одна, а целая толпа. И хотя тайпаны довольно миролюбивы и на человека нападают только в самом крайнем случае, эти конкретные змеи были настроены довольно агрессивно.

Внезапно эта толпа расступилась, и в круг скользящей походкой вошла потрясающе красивая женщина, которая одновременно походила и на человека, и на змею. То, что это главная из этих рептилий, я поняла сразу, поэтому медленно опустилась на одно колено и склонила голову.

– Мое почтение хозяйке черных песков, – сказала я, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и уважительно. – Простите, что вторглась в ваши владения. Я сделала это ненамеренно.

– Откуда ты меня знаешь? – перебила меня женщина. Ее голос был так же красив, как и она, хотя в нем и слышались свистящие нотки.

– Эээ… Я впервые вижу вас. – Я подняла голову.

– Куроисуна но Джоо – мой официальный титул. Откуда ты его знаешь? – требовательно спросила женщина. Куроисуна но Джоо – королева черных песков, какое совпадение.

– Я не знаю, – замотала я головой. – Просто вы здесь явно самая главная, а ваши владения находятся посреди черной песчаной пустыни. Я сказала наугад.

Женщина помолчала, обходя меня сзади и оценивающе оглядывая со всех сторон.

– Как тебя зовут, новый контрактор? – наконец произнесла она холодно.

– Тамаэ, госпожа.

– Чего ты хочешь, Тамаэ?

Я немного подзависла от такой постановки вопроса. Чего тебе надобно, старче? На золотую рыбку женщина походила меньше всего, так что мне хотелось только одного – убраться отсюда с наименьшими потерями.

– Позвольте мне пополнить запасы воды и переждать дневную жару, а вечером я уйду.

Женщина немного помолчала, продолжая меня рассматривать, а потом резко отвернулась и пошла прочь, бросив напоследок: – До захода солнца можешь остаться.

Остальные змеи после ее ухода медленно рассосались по кустам. Но наблюдение за каждым моим движением не прекращалось ни на минуту. Опасность быть съеденной миновала, так что я поставила палатку в тени больших пальм и завалилась спать.

Проснулась я от ощущения чужого присутствия. Рядом со мной сидела хозяйка медной горы… то есть королева черных песков, и пристально меня разглядывала.

– Эээ… здравствуйте. – Я протерла глаза и села в подобающую ситуации и титулу гостьи позу.

Она немного помолчала, прежде чем начать свой допрос… то есть беседу. Я разговора не начинала, мало ли что, еще разозлю хозяйку ненароком, и она передумает меня с миром отпускать.

– Ты не Орочимару, – начала она. Ну вот опять. Они все сговорились, что ли?

– Абсолютно, – подтвердила я, стараясь сдерживать раздражение.

– Тогда почему твоя чакра так похожа?

– Эээ… Я не знаю, – честно ответила я. Нет, действительно, откуда мне знать? А вообще вопрос интересный. Здесь меня спрашивает об этом буквально каждый встречный и поперечный. – Может, потому, что мы живем вместе?

– В каком смысле? – напряглась хозяйка, глядя на меня с большим подозрением.

– В смысле в одном доме, – пояснила я.

– Давно?

– Больше двух лет.

Собеседница посмотрела на меня долгим изучающим взглядом и еще немного помолчала.

– И как ты его терпишь? Он же совершенно невыносим. Наглый, грубый, бесцеремонный, бессовестный, жестокий… – И дальше вывалила мне на голову целый мешок нелестных эпитетов касательно сенсея.

– Эээ… Такое впечатление, что мы знаем двух разных людей, – пробормотала я. – А давно вы с ним знакомы?

– Он проходил пустыню, когда еще был примерно твоего возраста, – поджав губы, ответила хозяйка оазиса.

– Аааа, ну так это когда было! – воскликнула я с улыбкой. – Подростки все как один наглые и не признают авторитетов, особенно мальчишки. Сейчас он взрослый человек и вполне способен к нормальному общению.

Она недоверчиво покосилась на меня и хмыкнула.

– В нашем мире выносить его могут только несмышленые змееныши и Манда.

– Это то рогатое похабное чудовище? – выдала я и осеклась под ошарашенным взглядом гостьи. – Это… то есть… – я замолчала, когда королева расхохоталась так, что ее согнуло пополам. Она смеялась долго, явно пытаясь успокоиться, но снова и снова срывалась в истерический смех.

– Ты только при нем такого не скажи, – вытирая глаза, сказала она наконец, – а то тебе крышка.

– Я уже его чуть не послала, – пробормотала я.

– И все еще жива?

Я не ответила. Хозяйка некоторое время внимательно меня рассматривала, а потом внезапно сказала: – Я предлагаю тебе заключить частный контракт со мной. – Видя мое замешательство, она продолжила, – мы – самые ядовитые змеи в мире, и не всякому предлагаем сотрудничество, так что советую тебе соглашаться. – И она несколько высокомерно поглядела на меня, ожидая реакции.

– Ээээ… это так неожиданно, – пролепетала я, но видя просыпающуюся обиду в глазах женщины-змеи, поспешно добавила, – это большая честь для меня, госпожа…

– Меня зовут Цукихана, – перебила меня собеседница. Цукихана – цветок луны. Ей очень идет. Она вся какая-то изящная, воздушная, иллюзорная…

– Это большая честь для меня, Цукихана-сама, – продолжила я. – Но я слишком слабый контрактор для такого сильного клана, как ваш. Боюсь, что призвать вас мне не хватит чакры, причем еще очень долго.

– Ерунда, – махнула рукой Цукихана. – Ты еще молода, вырастешь. Кроме того, у тебя два очага, так что нужного объема резерва ты достигнешь быстрее, чем тебе кажется. – Она вдруг вскочила на ноги. – Собирай вещи и иди за мной. – И она выскользнула из палатки.

– Но мне пора идти, – попыталась было возразить я. – Солнце скоро сядет.

– Пойдешь завтра вечером, – отрезала хозяйка и нетерпеливо притопнула ногой. – Ты заставляешь меня ждать.

Я поспешно собрала манатки, злить опасную рептилию – все равно, что играть с огнем, и припустила за ней. Цукихана долго вела меня по длинным ходам в скалах, на ходу отдавая распоряжения шмыгавшим мимо змеям, а потом оставила в небольшой каморке с окошком, за которым простиралась бескрайняя пустыня.

– В этой комнате ты будешь жить во время тренировок. Располагайся. Можешь походить по пещерам, осмотреться, чтобы потом не плутать.

– А можно мне помыться и постирать вещи? – робко спросила я.

– Озеро внизу, – бросила она напоследок и ушла.

Пока я бродила по бесконечным пещерам, солнце уже село и взошла почти полная луна. Озеро и весь оазис в ее призрачном свете казались сказочными, нагретые за день скалы медленно отдавали тепло, в высокой траве стрекотали цикады, в общем, райское местечко. Если бы не сотни ядовитых жал, спрятавшихся в кустах. Глаз с меня не спускали ни на минуту, где бы я ни находилась и что бы ни делала.

На следующий вечер Цукихана заявила, что я остаюсь на неделю, чтобы начать тренировки и отдохнуть перед самым трудным участком пустыни. Как тренировки могут сочетаться с отдыхом, мне плохо представлялось, но перечить моей новой наставнице я не решилась.

Эх, Орыч, жди меня, и я вернусь!

Может быть.

* Отсылка к известному в сети фото, где мужик кормит игуан.


	8. Глава 7 Черные пески и зеленый ужас

Первые сутки я только отсыпалась и отъедалась. На второе утро решила привести в порядок мои бедные волосы, которые за время путешествия совсем потеряли товарный вид. Как вернусь – устрою им интенсивный курс восстановительной терапии. Выпадать они, слава богу, перестали, и даже начали отрастать, и теперь короткие волоски постоянно лезли в лицо, выбиваясь из прически и из-под платка. Я долго расчесывала пряди, прежде чем начать заплетать косу. В этот момент в моей каморке появилась Цукихана.

– Тамаэ-чан? Ты что, здесь?

Я недоуменно обернулась к ней.

– Ну да, а где мне еще быть?

– И ты никуда не уходила? – с подозрением продолжала спрашивать меня Цукихана.

– Никуда. А что?

Она подошла ко мне и начала пристально разглядывать со всех сторон, нахмурив брови и напряженно думая.

– Что случилось-то? – не выдержала я.

– Ничего, – пробормотала она. – Просто я пять минут назад проходила мимо твоей комнаты, и тебя здесь не было. – Увидев мое изумление, она поспешно добавила. – Я тебя не почувствовала.

– Я никуда не выходила, – снова повторила я.

Цукихана все смотрела на меня испытующе, а потом вдруг заявила.

– Ну-ка, распусти волосы и повернись ко мне спиной.

Избушка-избушка, стань к лесу передом…

– Ну и? – спросила я, чувствуя себя глупо до крайности.

– Так я почти не чувствую твою чакру. Твои волосы хорошо скрывают ее.

Я обернулась и недоверчиво хмыкнула.

– Не может такого быть. Они хорошо проводят чакру. Не может проводник одновременно являться диэлектриком.

– Диэ-что? – Я не успела ответить, как Цукихана схватила мое лицо ладонями и заглянула мне прямо в глаза. Тут я почувствовала, как она роется в моем мозгу и попыталась оттолкнуть ее. – Тамаэ-чан, мне тяжело читать твои мысли, если ты сопротивляешься.

Я сдалась. Цукихана вполне себе профессионально шерстила мои базы данных. Корневой каталог/Знания/Естественнонаучные дисциплины/Физика. Потом я уже плохо соображала, потому что голова закружилась от такого бесцеремонного копания в моих мозгах.

– Так, я поняла, что ты имела в виду, – наконец сказала она, отпустив меня. – Но, во-первых, ты забыла про полупроводники, а во-вторых, чакра не электричество, так что это сравнение здесь совершенно неуместно. Твои волосы, судя по всему, проявляют те же свойства, что и наша чешуя – когда необходимо, она проводит чакру, но в остальное время прекрасно скрывает ее, так что мы можем подбираться к противнику незамеченными. Кроме того, она блокирует воздействие чакры противника на наш организм. Ты не проверяла волосы на устойчивость к стихийным техникам?

– Вообще-то проверяла, – медленно ответила я. – Катон, Футон и Суйтон они выдержали, только с Дотоном проблемы были.

– Вот видишь, даже стихийную чакру они экранируют. А у тебя самой какие стихии?

– Райтон, но он мне слабо поддается.

– Молния сильнее земли, – задумчиво пробормотала Цукихана, повернулась и пошла к выходу, размышляя на ходу. Потом обернулась. – Надо работать над этим. Сегодня мы проверим твои способности и подберем тренеров.

* * *

Ну что сказать, способности мои проверили. Я чувствовала себя лохушкой и неумехой по сравнению с теми парнями, которых выставили против меня в кендзюцу и тайдзюцу (я все еще никак не могу привыкнуть, что змеи умеют обращаться в людей). Цукихана тоже была недовольна результатами. Кажется, она передумала брать меня в контракторы.

– Так, все с тобой понятно. Работы непочатый край, – проворчала она хмуро. – Тренировать тебя будут Сокуши и Тэкибиши*, – сказала она, кивая на моих спарринг-партнеров. Мне резко поплохело. Одного спарринга было достаточно, чтобы понять, что их имена полностью им соответствуют, и я вляпалась по самое не балуйся.

Цукихана заявила, что напрягать меня сейчас тренировками бессмысленно и опасно для жизни, потому что впереди самый сложный участок пустыни, да и потом путь не легче. Поэтому все занятия откладываются на неопределенный срок. Она велела мне явиться к ней сразу же, как я закончу свое путешествие и вернусь обратно домой.

Следующие два дня я опять охотилась и готовилась к переходу. Змеи, теперь уже довольно дружелюбно настроенные, постоянно притаскивали мне всякую мелкую живность. Спасибо им, конечно, но разделывать все это я просто замучилась.

Утром в день моего ухода Цукихана явилась ко мне в каморку с чем-то вроде набора для рисования – каменная чашка, кисти, пара пузырьков с темной жидкостью, типа чернил, и… кинжал.

– Снимай штаны, – велела она. Опа, это еще зачем? – Закрепим контракт и заодно помощника тебе сделаем.

Я немного прифигела, естественно, но ничего страшного Цукихана не стала делать. Просто порезала мне запястье и нацедила примерно полстакана крови, а потом то же самое сделала со своей рукой. Кровь она перемешала с содержимым обоих пузырьков, велела мне стоять спокойно и начала рисовать на моей левой ноге змею с хвостом кисточкой и гребнем вдоль хребта, поворачивая меня в разные стороны. Чешуя змеи пестрела замысловатыми знаками, сильно напоминающими фуин-печати. Закончив работу, она положила одну ладонь на голову нарисованной змейки, а вторую на хвост и пустила свою чакру. И тут меня словно каленым железом заклеймили. Я от боли и неожиданности подпрыгнула и завопила так, что, наверное, на весь оазис было слышно.

– Чего ты орешь? – заворчала Цукихана. – Ты мне всех змей распугаешь.

Блин! Больно то как! Я посмотрела на свою ногу – ее от щиколотки до бедра спиралью обвивал светло-коричневый рисунок. Я потерла его пальцами – не стирается. Впечатался в кожу намертво. Теперь у меня есть татушка, как у сенсея, только на ноге и покрасивее, чем у него.

– И какой от этого толк?

– Пусти в нее немного чакры.

Пускаю. Ну и?

Охренеть! У меня глаза на лоб полезли. От ноги отделилась змейка и поползла по полу. При этом она была прозрачной и бледной, едва заметной на фоне стен и пола. Цукихана протянула руку и попыталась схватить ее. Змейка тут же развеялась, а ее ощущения передались мне.

– Это иллюзорно-теневая змея. Главное ее достоинство – это незаметность и низкое чакропотребление, – пояснила женщина. – А еще абсолютная устойчивость к гендзюцу.

– Цукихана-сама… – Я не знала, что сказать – вы только представьте перспективы использования такого клона – и низко поклонилась ей. – Это же просто королевский подарок. Я даже не знаю, как вас благодарить…

Цукихана довольно улыбалась, но потом резко посерьезнела и сменила тему.

– Жить рядом с Орочимару очень опасно, – мрачно изрекла она.

– Да ну, – беззаботно отмахнулась я, все еще находясь под впечатлением. – Он один из самых сильных шиноби нашего мира.

– Он – да, а ты – нет, – спустила меня с небес на землю Цукихана. – Он очень силен, это правда, но именно поэтому ему многие завидуют, еще больше его боятся. И ты даже не представляешь себе количество людей, которые его ненавидят и хотят убить.

– Здесь практически каждая змея велела передавать ему «привет», – вздохнула я.

– Теперь представь, сколько у него врагов среди людей. И у большинства из них использовать тебя в своих грязных целях рука не дрогнет. – Цукихана становилась все мрачнее и мрачнее.

– Их ждет большое разочарование, – с нескрываемой иронией заметила я, – Орочимару не настолько ко мне привязан, чтобы поддаться на шантаж.

– Тем хуже для тебя, – отрезала она. – Я очень советую тебе сменить наставника.

– Я не стану этого делать. – Это прозвучало резче, чем мне хотелось.

Цукихана прищурилась.

– Только не говори мне, что ты в него влюбилась.

– С чего бы вдруг? – фыркнула я. Меня, честно, так насмешила эта мысль, что я захихикала, а потом засмеялась в голос. – Я, конечно, чокнутая, но не настолько!

– Тогда в чем проблема? – оборвала меня наставница.

– Проблема в том, что он заботится обо мне, сколько я себя помню, – вздохнула я, прекратив смеяться. – Я не могу плюнуть на все и уйти. Он сочтет это предательством, и совершенно справедливо. То есть я автоматически наживу себе врага в его лице. И врага очень опасного.

Цукихана задумалась.

– В твоих словах есть смысл, – наконец сказала она. – Тогда я настаиваю, чтобы ты как можно быстрее начинала тренировки и проводила у нас как можно больше времени.

– Простите, Цукихана-сама, – осторожно начала я, – Мне очень лестно ваше внимание и забота, но я не понимаю, чем они вызваны…

– Иметь контрактора для клана очень престижно. Его чакра дает импульс к развитию всего призывного плана, но особенно семьи, с которой заключен частный договор, – немедленно ответила мне хозяйка оазиса. – Мы переживаем не лучшие времена. Когда-то у нас было четыре таких оазиса, а теперь остался только один. – Она немного помолчала. – Весь мой клан здесь, и его численность давно не растет. Я боюсь, что пройдет не так много времени, и мы совсем исчезнем.

– Понятно, – пробормотала я. Что можно сказать в таком случае? Ничего. Теперь ясно, почему она так настойчиво привязывает меня к себе.

– Твоя чакра очень похожа на чакру Орочимару, – сказала Цукихана после некоторого молчания. – Но ты совсем другая. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты погибла из-за самоуверенности твоего сенсея. Так что если тебе будет грозить реальная опасность, смело перемещайся обратным призывом к нам.

– А я разве не к Хакудже-сеннину попаду?

– Моя кровь впечатана в твою кожу, так что ты переместишься прямо сюда. А теперь отдыхай, вечером ты отправишься дальше.

И она оставила меня в одиночестве размышлять над ее словами.

* * *

Я вышла из оазиса на закате солнца и направилась на восток. Ставшие привычными черные пески расстилались впереди, насколько хватало глаза. Постепенно становилось больше камней и скал, но живность по пути мне по-прежнему не попадалась.

Уже в первый же день я поняла, почему эту часть пустыни считают наиболее трудной для прохождения. Нет, здесь было ничуть не жарче, чем в остальных местах, и все остальные сопутствующие месту «прелести» остались неизменными. Просто после благодатного оазиса вернуться в это адское пекло было реально тяжело. Да и усталость сказывалась. Поэтому я не шла, а плелась большую часть пути, хотя и понимала, что ходу надо бы прибавить – пустыня не прощает расхлябанности и медлительности.

Наконец мне удалось взять себя в руки, и через четыре дня впереди показался лес.

Лес! Бескрайнее зеленое море деревьев.

Забыв про усталость, я припустила вперед на всех парах. Наконец-то зелень и вода! Вода!

Мда, рановато я радовалась. Помнится, я называла пустыню адом? Забудьте! Настоящий ад здесь.

Начнем с того, что вода была везде – лилась сверху каждый день по четыре раза, стекала по деревьям, хлюпала под ногами, причем по мере продвижения вглубь леса это болото становилось все глубже и опаснее. Ноги проваливались почти по колено в жидкую жижу, а в жиже этой, на минуточку, кишмя кишели пиявки и прочие противные твари. Хорошо, что я вовремя научилась ходить по воде, а то они высосали бы меня досуха.

Помимо почти стопроцентной влажности, из-за которой высушить одежду было нереально, стояла удушающая жара. Представьте себе парилку и прикиньте, сколько времени вы сможете в ней просидеть. А здесь сбежать в предбанник и перевести дух не удастся.

Деревья тоже недолго меня радовали. Высоченные, как останкинская башня, они упирались верхушками в облака (или это просто облака низко висели), раскидывали ветви на многие метры, переплетаясь ими с соседями. Их стволы оплетали толстые лианы, ветви покрывал мох и лишайники, но не такие маленькие и невзрачные, как наши, а мощные, сочные, жирные. Через густые кроны почти не проникал солнечный свет, так что внизу всегда было сумрачно. Ориентироваться в этой гуще было еще труднее, чем в пустыне. Там хотя бы небо видно. Длинные ветви цеплялись за одежду и рвали ее, так что вскоре я стала похожа на бомжа. Или Тарзана, учитывая то, сколько раз мне пришлось воспользоваться лианами, чтобы перемахнуть с одного дерева на другое.

А уж какая живность тут водилась! Мама дорогая! Змеи и ящерицы – ядовитые, огромные пауки – ядовитые, многоножки – ядовитые, лягушки – ядовитые, гусеницы – ядовитые. И пиявки, которые, кстати, жили не только в воде, но и ползали по деревьям. Единственное, что здесь было неядовитым, это птицы, но добыть их было довольно проблематично. Мой верный лук рассохся еще в начале пути по пустыне, так что я его давно выбросила, а иглами пуляться без лука – пустое дело. Правда, после долгих поисков я нашла дерево, древесина которого подошла бы для нового. Увы, даже если я подстрелю какую-нибудь птичку, от этого будет мало толку, поскольку из-за высокой влажности и постоянного дождя разжечь костер мне так и не удалось, а есть сырое мясо я пока морально не готова.

Пробовала я поудить рыбу в многочисленных ручьях и речках – вытащила один оглоданный хребет со следами острых зубов. Не дай бог туда упасть!

Так что выручали жареные мыши, запасенные в оазисе Цукиханы и местные плоды, которыми я, правда, не злоупотребляла, опасаясь несварения. Воду для питья пришлось собирать дождевую, потому что пить из рек и ручьев я не решилась. В таких «райских» условиях в ней должно быть множество бактерий и паразитов (жаль, микроскопа не было), а кипятить нет возможности.

Останавливаясь на отдых, я пробовала отпускать свою новую помощницу на разведку. Я назвала ее Шинкиро – «мираж». Поначалу запаса чакры ей хватало минут на двадцать интенсивных поисков, но довольно быстро я довела этот показатель до часа. Удобная штука оказалась. После отдыха я сразу отправлялась вперед по наиболее удобному маршруту, не отвлекаясь на поиски приемлемого пути.

Через пять долгих дней я вышла к большой реке. Нет, не так, к БОЛЬШОЙ РЕКЕ. Нет, ОГРОМНОЙ ШИРОЧЕННОЙ РЕЧИЩЕ (а шрифта еще крупнее нет?). Другого берега реально не было видно, но это была именно река, а не море – Орыч мне о ней говорил, да и вода в ней пресная. Прикинув, что всей моей жизни не хватит, чтобы дойти до ее истока или хотя бы до более узкого места, я решила идти напрямик.

Еще день посидев на деревьях и набравшись сил и наглости, я выдвинулась вперед. Поначалу пришлось бежать на всех парах, потому что из прибрежных кустов за мной в погоню пустились несколько крупных гребенчатых тварей. Потом они, правда, отстали, видимо, решили не отрываться от берега. Через час пути пришлось использовать чакру из накопителей. Еще через два часа я поняла, что до другого берега не доберусь, потому что он, кажется, не приблизился ни на метр, а мои силы подходили к концу. Тонуть в этой речище в мои планы не входило, поэтому я уже собралась было сложить печати для возвращения в свой мир, но тут из воды вынырнуло чудовище, по сравнению с которым Хакуджа-сеннин казался червяком. Оливково-зеленый змей с черными пятнами вдоль хребта и желтыми на пузе навис надо мной.

– Приветствую тебя, властелин большой реки, – крикнула я. Надеюсь, что и в этот раз не ошиблась с титулом.

Змей покачал головой из стороны в сторону, разглядывая меня, а потом разинул пасть. Ну вот, опять мной кто-то хочет пообедать. Закончить цепь печатей я не успела и оказалась в змеиной пасти. Правда, через секунду он выплюнул меня. И где бы вы думали? В зале у Хакуджи-сеннина.

– В ссссследующий раз я съем вашего контрактора, – прошипело чудовище и исчезло.

Я же попыталась подняться на ноги и поклониться. Противная слизь покрывала меня с головы до ног и мешала говорить, но хорошие манеры никто не отменял.

– Не обижайся на Гуринхору**, он не злой, просто не любит общество вообще и людей в частности. Значит, ты смогла дойти до большой реки, – довольно прошипел Хакуджа-сеннин. – Прекрасссссно.

Он окинул меня взглядом с ног до головы и остановился на татуировке.

– Ты нашла общий язык с Цукиханой. Что ж, тренируйся у нее. – Он засмеялся своим свистящим смехом. – А сейчас отправляйся домой, тебе нужно помыться. – Сеннин взмахнул хвостом, и в следующую секунду я свалилась на пол подземного полигона.

Силенок оставалось немного, и я заковыляла в сторону ванной комнаты, держась за стенку. Второй раз возвращаюсь из призывного плана, и опять грязная с головы до ног. Надеюсь, это не станет традицией.

В коридоре было довольно темно, да еще и какие-то мухи летали перед глазами. Орочи что, забыл убрать в холодильник очередной труп?

– Ну наконец-то! – О, легок на помине. – Докуда удалось дойти?

– До большой реки. – Язык едва ворочался во рту, отчего казалось, что я пьяна как сапожник. Орочимару, видимо, тоже так решил.

– И где ты умудрилась так наклюкаться? – спросил он, подходя поближе. – Я думал, что в Рьючидо не продают выпивку, тем более несовершеннолетним.

– Я не пила, – как можно тверже произнесла я.

– Ну да, ну да. – Орочи поднял меня за подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть, но тут же отдернул руку и посмотрел на свои пальцы. – Это что за дрянь на тебе?

– Эм… Этот… как его… – я усиленно изображала работу мозга. – А, Гуринхора меня во рту перемещал.

– Елки-палки, – тихо выдохнул Орыч, а потом выматерился по-взрослому. – Быстро в ванную! – приказал он и исчез.

Ага, чичас-чичас. Я туда и шла, вообще-то. И секунды не прошло, как Орочимару вернулся в белом халате, шапочке и маске. Он быстро шел ко мне, на ходу натягивая медицинские перчатки.

– Ты все еще здесь? – прикрикнул он на меня, а потом схватил за руку и потащил по коридору. – По всей видимости, слюна Гуринхоры обладает сильным наркотическим действием, а антидота у меня нет. Ее нужно немедленно смыть! Надеюсь, ты не наглоталась этой гадости?

Втолкнув меня в ванную, он начал быстро стаскивать с меня верхнюю одежду и бросать ее в большой пластиковый таз. Спасибо, что белье оставил. Хотя мне в тот момент на это было совершенно наплевать. К этому времени я совсем перестала ориентироваться в пространстве.

Посадив меня в ванну, Орыч начал поливать меня сильной струей воды. А мне было хорошо-хорошо, весело-весело. Только мухи эти противные летали перед носом. Как я ни пыталась отогнать их, они все не улетали, даже когда я закрыла глаза.

– Откуда столько мух? – я махнула рукой и глупо захихикала.

Орыч не ответил, только усилил напор воды и принялся поливать меня с удвоенной энергией.

Через некоторое время мухи почти перестали меня доставать, так что я разлепила глаза. Оказывается, сенсей уже тер меня мочалкой. Странно, что я ничего не чувствовала. Что он там сказал про слюну этого зеленого чудовища? Обладает сильным наркотическим действием?

– Анестетик, – просипела я. Жертвы Гуринхоры перевариваются совершенно безболезненно и под аккомпанемент собственного смеха, и все это при полном сознании. Прикольно.

Орочи оторвался от моей коленки и поднял голову.

– Чего?

– Анестетик, – повторила я чуть громче. – Я ничего не чувствую.

Сенсей кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию. Я еще немного посидела без дела, и мне стало скучно. Орыч переключился на мою голову, а меня потянуло на разговоры.

– А вы докуда дошли?

– До конца.

– А я докуда?

– До середины.

– А что за рекой? Я забыла.

– Болота, потом горы, каменистая пустыня и море.

– А, ну да, – протянула я и замолчала. Правда, ненадолго. – А я вам нравлюсь как женщина? – Вот это поворот!

Орочимару перестал мылить мои волосы и заглянул мне в лицо. Не знаю, что он там увидел, но видимо увидел что-то, потому что, усмехнувшись, вернулся к волосам.

– Нравишься-нравишься, – весело ответил он.

– А почему вы со мной не спите? – Люди, отрежьте мне язык!

– Потому что ты несовершеннолетняя, – засмеялся сенсей.

– А когда вырасту, будете? – Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!

Орыч опять посмотрел на меня, потом перевел взгляд на тазик с моим пропитанным слизью тряпьем, а потом снова на меня.

– Ага, – ответил он с нескрываемым весельем. – Вот как только тебе исполнится шестнадцать, так сразу в койку и потащу.

– Правда-правда? – я подняла голову и посмотрела на Орочи, причем стопудово просящими глазками. Будь проклято это зеленое чудище с его дурбазолом вместо слюны! Да и все змеи в придачу!

Сенсей вздохнул, покачал головой и всучил мне душевую насадку.

– Дальше сама управишься, – сказал он и, подхватив таз с моей одеждой, ушел в неизвестном направлении.

А я наверняка наглоталась этой гадости, потому что меня начало тошнить и полоскало минут двадцать, не меньше. В полной мере мне довелось прочувствовать, что значит выражение «вывернуло наизнанку». Когда меня немного отпустило, я смогла смыть все мыло с волос и тела и выползла из ванной.

Орочимару я нашла в лаборатории. Он сидел за столом и соскребал с моей одежды ту самую слизь.

– Как самочувствие, – спросил он, не глядя.

– Хреново, – пробурчала я. – Тошнит.

Он поднялся и плеснул мне в чистый химический стакан какой-то противно пахнущей бурды. Я думала, что от этого меня будет полоскать еще сильнее, но как ни странно, желудок успокоился. Я даже смогла осмотреться по сторонам. Моя любимая родная лаборатория! Как же я по тебе соскучилась! Все здесь по-прежнему, все на своих местах.

Взгляд зацепился за часы, показывающие шесть.

– Это шесть утра или шесть вечера?

– Утра. Ты задержалась на пятнадцать часов.

– А вы почему не спали в такую рань. Эксперимент?

– Нет. Откуда татуировка? – спросил он, продолжая скрести мою футболку.

– Цукихана подарила.

– Подарила? – Орыч поднял глаза и удивленно посмотрел на меня.

– Ну, это не совсем татуировка, – пояснила я. – Если я насыщу ее чакрой, она станет объемной и живой. Это что-то среднее между иллюзорным и теневым клоном. Ее можно послать на разведку, например. Схватить ее нельзя, она при этом развеивается и возвращается ко мне, передавая все, что видела и слышала.

– И за что такой подарок? – Сенсей даже прекратил драить мою одежду.

– Мы заключили частный контракт, – ответила я, укладывая голову на стол и закрывая глаза. – Призвать саму Цукихану мне пока не хватит сил, так что она дала мне эту змею. Она потребляет мало.

– Ага, – он застыл в задумчивости. Опять какой-нибудь коварный план сочиняет, причем с моим участием. А потом снова принялся скрести мои тряпки.

– И что вы собираетесь с этим делать? – едва ворочая языком, спросила я, разлепив глаза.

Орыч покосился на меня и ухмыльнулся.

– Сыворотку правды.

Слюна Гуринхоры, видимо, еще действовала, потому что мне было ни капли не стыдно.

– Может, в спирте замочить? – кивнула я на одежду.

– А если составляющие разлагаются под его действием? – возразил сенсей. – Сначала проверю реакцию на растворители, нагрев и замораживание, а потом уже решу, как эту дрянь консервировать.

– Угу, – буркнула я. – Консервируйте. Потому что за другой порцией я не полезу.

– А что, – оживился Орочи. – Попробуй найти с Гуринхорой общий язык. Представь, что будет, если ты сможешь его вызывать? Для этого, кстати, требуется гораздо меньше чакры, чем на Манду, и даже на Цукихану. Может, у тебя хватит.

– А ничего, что он пообещал меня съесть? – я даже оторвала голову от стола. – Вам, смотрю, не терпится меня угробить.

– Нет, сокровище мое, ты мне слишком дорога, – фыркнул Орочимару, продолжая возиться с новым материалом для исследований.

Ну да, он уже столько вложил в меня, что теперь я стою как истребитель F-22 Раптор. И такая же бесполезная. Видимо, я сказала это вслух, потому что Орыч снисходительно посмотрел на меня и ответил: – Не такая уж ты и бесполезная. Думаю, из тебя выйдет отличный шпион.

* * *

* Сокуши – быстрая смерть  
Тэкибиши – беспощадный  
** Гуринхора – зеленый ужас


	9. Глава 8 Вечная ученица

Полдня я находилась под остаточным действием токсинов анаконды-переростка, и мне было на все глубоко фиолетово больше, чем обычно. А потом я увлеклась пересказом моих приключений в плане призыва и разбором трофеев, так что забыла про свои «мысли вслух». Сенсей с энтузиазмом, в порядке эксперимента, съел оставшихся жареных мышей, я же на них уже смотреть не могла и твердо намылилась скупить весь овощной рынок. Над рогами он поначалу задумался, а потом резко повеселел. Оказывается, производством лекарств из пантов занимается клан Нара. Однако продают они их по таким заоблачным ценам, что далеко не все могут себе это позволить. Даже сенсею они крупно бьют по карману, так что он обрадовался такой неожиданной экономии. Правда, поначалу высказал сомнения относительно эффективности полученного им экстракта, дескать, Нара владеют каким-то секретом, и их препараты типа лучше всех. Мне сразу вспомнился ажиотаж по поводу новых айфонов и супердорогой косметики, и я прочитала ему небольшую лекцию о рекламе, брендах и пиаре. Он усмехнулся, потрепал меня по макушке, сказал «Какая ты у меня умная» и прибрал рожки в холодильник.

– Ну а вы чем занимались эту неделю? – наконец спросила я, когда мои истории закончились.

– Да так, – пожал Орочи плечами. – Работал. На миссию сходил.

– Сложную?

– Простых не дают, – хмыкнул он.

– Без последствий хоть? – забеспокоилась я, внимательно посмотрев на него и разглядев наконец осунувшееся лицо и тени под глазами, а также заметно побледневший очаг чакры. – Чего-то вы плохо выглядите.

– Просто утомление и недосып, – ответил он. – Вчера вечером вернулся и пока еще не добрался до постели.

– Так вы что ли всю ночь меня ждали? – подскочила я возмущенно. – Зачем?

– А вот за этим, – резко осадил меня сенсей, сунув мне под нос мою футболку, а потом швырнув ее в таз. – Предполагаю, что после галлюцинаций, бреда и потери чувствительности наступает паралич и летальный исход. Так что подумай, что было бы, если бы я спал, когда ты вернулась. А так обошлось почти без последствий.

Я так и села. Действительно, об этом я и не подумала и только и смогла пробормотать «Спасибо».

– Пожалуйста, – буркнул он и потер пальцами переносицу.

– Может, лучше все-таки вам отдохнуть, – робко предложила я.

– Успеется, – бросил он холодно. – Шла бы ты уже… в магазин. Дома есть нечего.

Я только кивнула, обескураженная такой резкой сменой настроения у своего сенсея, и выскользнула из лаборатории. Это наверное у него от усталости нервы ни к черту.

Его предположение позже подтвердилось – он обмазал мышь вытяжкой из слюны Гуринхоры, и та через два часа сдохла от паралича дыхательных мышц. Я бы протянула часа на четыре дольше. Кстати, о том случае сенсей больше никогда не вспоминал. Я даже удивилась такой его тактичности, думала, он меня несколько недель подкалывать будет. А он ничего не говорил, только с той поры смотрел на меня иногда очень задумчиво, иногда испытующе, а временами совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.

Жизнь наша потекла своим чередом. Только черед этот довольно сильно изменился.

Начали мы с того, что я реализовала свой план по устройству на работу в госпиталь. Через день я дежурила в приемном покое госпиталя, по совместительству являвшемся и травмпунктом, первую половину ночной смены – с семи вечера до часу ночи. Работа несложная, но нестабильная. То весь вечер тишь да гладь, то потоком идут пострадавшие – сначала дети, поломавшие-растянувшие-вывихнувшие себе что-нибудь за день, потом пьяницы, надравшиеся после работы и решившие выяснить отношения с собутыльниками путем кулаков, юбиляры с приступом желчекаменной болезни на фоне пережора на собственном празднике, и прочий подобный контингент. Раненые на миссиях шиноби тоже проходили через приемный покой. Этих вообще в любое время дня и ночи притаскивали.

Лечить мне поначалу никого не давали, разве что перевязать кого или вывих вправить, и учить никто не торопился. Но лишние руки ведь никогда не помешают – придержать буйного, поднести инструмент и бинты, проводить пациента на отделение, заполнить бумажки, сбегать за доктором. Короче, на подхвате была.

А однажды вечером в приемный покой ввалились трое шиноби. Я глянула на них бегло и тут же на первой шинобской помчалась за врачом.

– Что с ними? – спросил Ясуо-сенсей, ирьенин В-ранга, дежуривший в тот вечер, идя впереди меня и на ходу натягивая маску.

– У одного чунина проникающее ранение брюшной полости и сильная кровопотеря, – эти травмы и без всяких медицинских знаний несложно определить. – У второго несколько мелких порезов, но это только навскидку. Он не произвел впечатление тяжелораненого. У дзенина чакроистощение и тоже по мелочи, вроде.

Ясуо-сенсей быстро осмотрел пострадавших и отправил дежурную медсестру с указаниями в отделение реанимации. Чунина быстро укатили в операционную, дзенина унесли в палату интенсивной терапии, а оставшегося после беглого осмотра оставили на меня. У него действительно не было ничего серьезного, так что и я справилась. Он поначалу молчал, пока я ему раны дезинфицировала и перевязывала, а потом вдруг его прорвало. Он рассказал мне и про миссию, и про бой, и про то, как командир всю дорогу тащил раненого на себе, и как он боится, что тот чунин не выживет, и про то, что чувствует себя виноватым за то, что так дешево отделался, когда его товарищи чуть ли не при смерти. Под конец мне пришлось его обнимать и по спине гладить, пока он слезы вытирал. Поработала еще и психотерапевтом.

– Ты никому не расскажешь, – смущенно спросил он меня напоследок, – ну… про то, что я тут…

– Зуб даю, век воли не видать, – поклялась я, потрясая кулаком. Он даже улыбнулся на это, вздохнул и поплелся к выходу. Госпитализация ему не требовалась. – Отоспись, и завтра приходи товарищей проведать, – крикнула я ему вслед. – Приемные часы с восьми до шести.

Он кивнул и ушел. А меня начал пытать вернувшийся к тому времени Ясуо-сенсей.

– Откуда ты узнала, что у дзенина чакроистощение?

– Ээээ… – блин, как же объяснить-то? Не говорить же ему, что у того очаг совсем бледный был. Светить своими способностями не хотелось. – Он же дзенин, и на миссии дрался больше всех. Да и того раненого он всю дорогу тащил, наверняка не на одной физической силе.

– Откуда ты вообще про чакроистощение знаешь? – сверля меня подозрительным взглядом, продолжал спрашивать Ясуо-сенсей.

– Орочимару-сан ведь шиноби, приходил пару раз с миссии в таком же состоянии, – не моргнув глазом соврала я. – Он поэтому и послал меня на курсы ирьенинов, чтобы я могла его лечить.

– Да? – Ясуо-сенсей явно мне не поверил, но не пытать же ему меня. – Ну и как успехи? Шосеном владеешь? – Я замотала головой. – Тогда смотри и учись.

И он начал объяснять мне основы техники мистической руки. Благодаря способности чувствовать чакру другого человека я сразу поняла, что и как следует делать. Гораздо больше времени ушло на применение этих знаний. Но через некоторое время Ясуо-сенсей стал разрешать мне лечить мелкие повреждения типа синяков и ссадин у нерадивых школьников. Его те боялись как огня – он вообще суровый дядька, его даже шиноби побаиваются – так что всю мелочь он спихивал на меня. Какая-никакая практика.

Как правило, вся свистопляска с пациентами заканчивалась часам к одиннадцати, а затем наступало благодатное время для бытового шпионажа моей змейки – дежурный персонал, еще не разошедшийся дрыхнуть по углам, гонял чаи и сплетничал. Вскоре я уже знала кто кому родственник, кто с кем спит и с кем не разговаривает, кто на какие деньги построил особняк в три этажа, и кто из чиновников взяточник и сколько ему дать на лапу и за что, какая делегация прибывает на следующей неделе, где по акции продают рис за полцены, какой фильм будет на следующей неделе в кинотеатре и прочую лабуду. Телевизора не надо – и ток-шоу, и новости, и реклама в одном флаконе. И соцсети в придачу. Забивать голову всей этой ерундой мне не хотелось, но сенсей велел тренироваться с Шинкиро, так что пришлось терпеть.

Время ее жизни скоро составило почти шесть часов – хватало аккурат на мою смену. Поток сплетен потом, правда, был такой, что голова болела до утра. Мою змейку пока никто не заметил, возможно, просто потому, что люди в госпитале всегда были очень заняты и мало смотрели по сторонам. Охрана, конечно, присутствовала, но в мирное время эти секьюрити на посту занимались тем же, чем занимаются наши охранники в супермаркетах – разгадывали кроссворды или спали.

Поначалу я отпускала Шинкиро погулять только по первому этажу, где находилась амбулатория. Потом она сползала в подвал, в подсобные помещения, а потом я отправила ее в стационар, сначала к гражданским, а потом и к шиноби. Среди тех всяко найдутся сенсоры, чтобы засечь мою змейку. Должна же я знать, насколько она незаметна и можно ли ее запускать на опасные объекты. Но мне не везло. Даже подозревающие всех и вся Учихи и Хьюги не торопились включать свои додзюцу в палате, что уж говорить обо всех остальных. Шиноби, попав в больницу, расслаблялись и переставали прощупывать окружающее пространство. Так что мою змею никто не видел и не чувствовал.

Это скверно. Я почти отчаялась найти выход из этой ситуации, как вдруг мне в голову прилетела мысль, от которой я чуть не запрыгала поначалу. За мной же дзенины следят. Вот у кого с бдительностью все в порядке. Правда, радость моя сразу испарилась, поскольку возникала опасность, что они доложат о моей помощнице куда следует, и меня тут же возьмут на карандаш. И так два с лишним года глаз не спускают. Чего только надо им, не понимаю. Тоже мне, ценный экземпляр нашли.

Короче говоря, в работе с Шинкиро наметилось новое направление. До этого схема была простой – пускаешь чакру, одновременно задавая задачу, отпускаешь ее и ждешь, пока она не развеется от внешнего воздействия или от того, то чакра кончилась. Теперь же я решила сделать ее контролируемой, чтобы видеть и слышать то же, что и она, в реальном времени, и развеивать по собственному желанию. Хотелось еще и сенсорику подключить, чтобы чувствовать чакру чужих по ходу дела.

И вот тут-то меня ждала засада. Дело в том, что контроль над клоном можно осуществить, если перенести в него свое сознание. Такими способностями здесь обладали только Яманака. При этом тело оригинала останется бессознательным и беззащитным. Если бы сохранилась личность, бывшая в этом теле до меня, может, чего путное и вышло бы, но она как в воду канула – за два с лишним года ни одного проявления. Так что пришлось мне ломать голову в другом направлении. И дельных мыслей не приходило, пока я не увидела на улице собаку на поводке. Мою змейку тоже можно попробовать пускать на поводке из чакры. При этом сокращается радиус работы, но зато должна увеличиваться эффективность. Поводок, правда, разглядит обладатель додзюцу, впрочем, как и змею, так что одна малина получается.

Так что теперь под видом медитации я занималась выгулом Шинкиро с прицепленной к хвосту тонкой нитью чакры. Ничего хорошего, правда, из этого не получилось, кроме тренировки на контроль. Подключить сенсорное восприятие так и не удалось, как и режим реального времени. Единственное, что вышло – развеивать по своему усмотрению импульсом чакры по поводку.

Сенсей высказал предположение, что можно бы попробовать совместить технику теневого клонирования и мою иллюзорную змею, но пока мне не хватит чакры на простого теневого клона, и тем более на сложное совмещение, или даже скорее преобразование. Пришлось закатать губу и переключиться на другое. Хоть с Райтоном и шосеном подвижки были, не такой бездарностью себя чувствуешь.

В дни, свободные от госпиталя я уходила в призывной план, на те же шесть часов. Приснопамятные Сокуши и Тэкибиши натаскивали меня в кендзюцу и тайдзюцу соответственно. В перерывах между занятиями с ними Цукихана поручила двум змеям женского пола заниматься со мной более спокойными искусствами. Саккаку*, специалистка по гендзюцу, первым делом научила меня его избегать, а Химицу** обучала скрытому проникновению.

Вот последнее как раз мне с моим темпераментом давалось сложнее всего. Потому что Химицу для начала заставляла меня отнюдь не проникать в любую щель, а висеть на потолке, прицепившись чакрой, до тех пор, пока я не свалюсь. Ну правильно, выдержка для шиноби не менее важна, чем владение оружием или тай. Иногда выжидать удобного момента приходится даже не часами – днями. Закончилось все тем, что я уснула на потолке, так и не свалившись. Почему за это получила выволочку, даже не понимаю.

Потом она стала добиваться от меня полной неподвижности – такой, чтобы она перестала меня видеть. Вы, кстати, знаете, что змеи не видят неподвижных предметов? Вообще-то, строго говоря, их никто не видит, включая человека. Почему? Объясню. Падающий на колбочки и палочки свет инактивирует их, и они перестают его воспринимать. Лучи от движущегося объекта постоянно смещаются, инактивируя все новые рецепторы в сетчатке, тем временем выключенные до этого успевают восстановиться. Разглядеть неподвижные объекты земноводные и пресмыкающиеся могут, когда сами находятся в движении. Но как же люди, спросите вы. Природа сделала хитрый финт ушами и у нас с вами и некоторых других групп животных есть активно работающие глазодвигательные мышцы. Даже если нам кажется, что мы смотрим в одну точку, наш глаз совершает множество мелких движений, при этом сфокусированное на сетчатке изображение постоянно смещается, и мы его видим «свежими» рецепторами. Так что мы с вами видим всегда и все. Почти все в пределах своего диапазона восприимчивости. Ээээ… Ну да ладно, вы поняли.

В реале ситуация с полной змеиной слепотой сложиться, конечно, не может. Или змея двинется, или жертва. Тем более что чувствительность у моей учительницы была просто феноменальная. Так что добиться полной неподвижности, чтобы Химицу меня не засекла, было очень и очень непросто. Она замечала все. А ведь у нас с вами и грудная клетка постоянно шевелится – дышать же надо как-то, и точки выхода артерий пульсируют. Короче говоря, полностью неподвижным может быть только камень. Но определенных успехов я в этом все-таки достигла.

Способность к полной неподвижности для шиноби тоже свойство полезное. Запомните, товарищи, быстрее всего замечают движущийся объект.

В общем, меня учили, учили и учили.

Орочи мне велел тренироваться в хенге, полном или частичном, и везде таскаться только под чужой личиной или с измененной внешностью. Вот я и ходила по деревне то в образе старика с клюкой, то старухи с косой, то молодой красавицы, то еще кого-нибудь. Даже в госпитале работала, сменив цвет глаз на карий. А остальное менять не было смысла, потому что его закрывали форменная одежда, шапочка и маска. А в Академию пошла всего лишь с желтыми змеиными орочимаровскими глазами. Там же половина преподавателей меня знала. Только еще маску а-ля Хатаке надевала. Шрамы от осколков накопителей уже начали светлеть, но пока были довольно заметны. А людей со шрамами запоминают лучше.

Да, именно. В довершение ко всему Орочимару, посоветовавшись с преподавателями, отправил меня в Академию.

После войны, выкосившей половину личного состава шиноби, деревня испытывала острый кадровый голод. Всем шиноби был дан приказ везде – на миссиях, в отпуске, во время похода по магазинам – присматриваться к детям от шести до пятнадцати лет и искать мало-мальски способных (Орыч и меня по такому же принципу забрал с исторической родины). В итоге в Академию набирали буквально всех подряд. Набор в классы осуществлялся не по возрасту, а по способностям и уровню обучения. Разумеется, пятнадцатилетних подростков не сажали вместе с шестилетками, и разброс возрастов в классе составлял два-три года. После небольшой проверки меня посадили в один из выпускных классов.

В нашем классе я оказалась не самой старшей, был еще парень по имени Такеру, которому через несколько месяцев должно было исполниться шестнадцать. Такеру почему-то с первого взгляда меня невзлюбил (вероятно, из-за моего независимого и спокойного отношения ко всему происходящему – буду я еще со школотой скандалить) и на первой же перемене предложил померяться чле… кхм, силами.

– Слышь, ты, как там тебя, думаешь, что самая крутая?

Я едва удержалась от фейспалма. Мда, гопники в любом мире одинаковы.

– Ты мне тоже не нравишься. Если у тебя чешутся кулаки, давай дождемся тренировки. Там у нас будет совершенно легальный способ начистить друг другу морду.

– Лучше сразу скажи, что испугалась.

– Да, испугалась, но не тебя. Если мой опекун узнает про драку, он меня загоняет на тренировках.

– И кто у тебя опекун? – а на лице такая искренняя заинтересованность, будто он действительно не знает.

– Змеиный саннин Орочимару.

– Врешь! – Что, правда не в курсе?

– Пф! – И учиховский кирпич на морде.

– Ну, тогда увидимся на тренировке.

На тренировке по тайдзюцу мы с ним неплохо помахались – я ему поставила шикарный фонарь под глазом, а он мне синяков там, куда достал. Ясен перец, что я могла бы и увернуться, но портить отношения превосходством над противником в первый же день не хотелось, поэтому только лицо берегла. После спарринга я привалилась к стволу одного из деревьев, росших на площадке, чтобы перевести дух и подлечиться. Такеру решил присоединиться ко мне.

– А ты хорошо дерешься. И не скажешь, что только что поступила.

Я только хмыкнула, но ничего не ответила. Не говорить же ему, что Орочи кучу денег извел на тренеров, да и Тэкибиши меня гоняет так, что Майто Гай отдыхает. Такеру сирота и живет в общаге на стипендию, не хочется его смущать богатством моего опекуна и наличием у меня призыва, да еще и такого крутого.

– Слушай, а Орочимару правда твой опекун? А с какого перепугу?

Я покосилась на него. Судя по роже, ему действительно интересно, а еще я не увидела первоначальной агрессии. Хороший мордобой укрепляет дружбу, не так ли? Включив режим шосена, я начала залечивать его фингал.

– Не знаю, – пожала я плечами. – Три года назад он нашел меня на одной из миссий, забрал к себе и стал обучать.

– Странно все это, не находишь? – щурясь от зеленой медчакры, спросил он. – С чего бы саннину заниматься со случайно найденной девчонкой?

– Странно, конечно, – согласилась я, – но знаешь, – понизив голос, продолжила, наклонившись к самому его уху, – может, я его дочь? – Такеру посмотрел на меня как на сумасшедшую. – А что? Мало ли где он побывал во времена бурной молодости. Обрюхатил мою мамашу мимоходом, и свалил. А потом увидел меня и вспомнил, совесть проснулась.

Это была чистой воды импровизация. Но люди так любят трясти чужое грязное белье, что с удовольствием клюнут на такую наживку, забывая о более важных вещах.

– Ты на него ни капли не похожа.

– Почему? У меня глаза желтые.

Парень только фыркнул в ответ.

– Звучит, конечно, бредово, – согласилась я, закончив процедуру, – но других объяснений у меня нет. Он со мной не больно-то разговаривает. В основном на миссиях пропадает да в лаборатории. А в промежутках гоняет меня на полигоне и в хвост и в гриву.

– Все равно тебе лучше, – сказал Такеру, откинувшись на траву и положив руки под голову. – У тебя хоть такой папаша есть. А у меня вообще никого.

– Наверное, мне лучше. Мне трудно судить, я до тринадцати лет вообще себя не помню.

– Как так? – Такеру даже привстал.

– Травма. Сенсей почти не говорил об этом. Но мне пришлось заново учиться ходить и говорить, и память напрочь отшибло.

– Ты поэтому в Академию не ходила?

– Ага, больше двух лет дома училась.

Дальше нам поговорить не удалось, потому что тренировка закончилась и всех разогнали по домам. С тех пор Такеру в драку не лез, но особого расположения ко мне тоже не выказывал. Ну и на том спасибо. Заводить какие-то отношения с одноклассниками мне не очень-то и хотелось. Я и в прошлой жизни не верила в школьную дружбу до гроба, а здесь и подавно.

И хотя после того разговора с Такеру на меня смотрели с интересом (парень оказался тем еще сплетником, и вскоре о моем предполагаемом папаше знала каждая собака), со мной никто особо не общался. Парни ко мне не лезли, никому не хотелось получить на орехи, девчонок было немного, и все они давно передружились друг с другом, и брать меня в компанию не хотели. Но мне и так было хорошо. Не люблю пустые разговоры и детские игры, в которые, несмотря на приличный возраст, играло подавляющее большинство учеников Академии. Если кто не понял, я имею в виду вечную «дружбу против кого-то». Везде и всегда в классе есть звезды, за которыми все бегают, несколько враждующих, как правило, между собой групп, и аутсайдеры, которые либо сами по себе, либо «мальчики для битья». Я была сама по себе (бить меня опасались). И клинья ко мне, как ни странно, никто не подбивал, хотя заинтересованные взгляды я ловила, и не только от учеников. Гнева папаши Орыча боялись, не иначе. Идейка пришлась ко двору.

Он, кстати, на эти слухи только усмехнулся.

В Академии я откровенно скучала. Все, что говорили на занятиях, я и так уже знала, поэтому с чистой совестью забралась на заднюю парту и беззастенчиво дрыхла, отсыпаясь после ночных смен и тренировок. Это в прошлой жизни я всегда сидела впереди и доблестно записывала и учила все, что говорили преподаватели. А в этой жизни мне захотелось хоть немного побыть шалопаем. Что не мешало моей хорошей успеваемости. Шинкиро я все же оставляла под партой на всякий случай.

В общем, дела в Академии складывались так, как нужно – ко мне никто не приставал. Сначала уроки, потом тренировки и работа в лаборатории, которую никто не отменял. Вечером госпиталь или призыв. Я прекрасно понимала, что Мэри Сью мне стать не светит, несмотря на сказки Орочимару о моем геноме, и вообще еще не слишком хорошо знала о своих способностях. То, что я по всем предметам в Академии была в десятке лучших в своем классе, еще ни о чем не говорило. Во-первых, меня долго учили частным порядком, а индивидуальный подход всегда результативнее массового. Во-вторых, в нашем классе учились бесклановые дети, а они при любом раскладе слабее клановых. В-третьих, Академия – это база, с которой разве что миссии D или С можно выполнять, и то последние с риском для жизни. Да и не стремилась я к высотам джонинского звания. Ведь чем круче шиноби, тем больше шансов у него попасть на сверхсложную миссию и там героически сдохнуть. Я и за Орочимару все время переживала. Его как саннина норовили пихнуть в самое пекло. Он, конечно, всегда возвращался, иногда довольно потрепанный, но ведь все до поры до времени. Ему и так почти тридцать семь, по меркам шиноби это очень много.

Хотя у моего главного сенсея планы на мой счет были вполне определенные. А шансов сдохнуть на миссии по шпионажу ничуть не меньше, чем на любой другой, если не больше. При условии, что поймают. Значит, нужно учиться не попадаться.

Опять учиться!

А потом у меня появился еще один сенсей. Ни за что не догадаетесь, кто.

* * *

* Саккаку – иллюзия  
** Химицу – секрет


	10. Глава 9 Чем оборачиваются шутки

Предупреждение: в главе толстый и явный намек на гомосексуальные отношения персонажей десятого плана. Гомофобам рекомендуется пропустить главу и переходить сразу к следующей. Хотя мамой клянусь, Хатаке натурал. Все объяснения в одиннадцатой главе.

* * *

Как известно, наглость – второе счастье. Для шиноби в том числе. Когда я узнала, что в резиденции хокаге намечается собрание личного состава шиноби, то недолго думая решила проникнуть туда просто под хенге. Ничего секретного там быть не должно, потому что про него трепались буквально на каждом углу. Так, дежурная промывка мозгов.

Небольшая тренировка перед зеркалом, и вот в администрацию заходит молодой симпатичный кареглазый чунин с задорным хвостиком на макушке. Форма на нем новенькая, с иголочки, хитай начищен до блеска, идет он, восторженно оглядываясь по сторонам и улыбаясь всем присутствующим. Короче, я Ирукой прикинулась, только без характерного шрама на переносице.

Явилась я почти к самому началу, когда «вахтеры» подустали и не особо смотрели на приходящих. В огромном зале для собраний уже яблоку негде упасть. Неужели в деревне так много шиноби? Ну да, о чем я, это же скрытая деревня, здесь шиноби как грязи.

В одном из углов сидит смутно знакомая компания. А, так это же Гай, Куренай, Генма и Эбису. Они из одного выпуска с Какаши. Молоденькие все какие! А сам Хатаке где? Я огляделась, заметила знакомую копну седых волос чуть в стороне и, вспомнив один веселый фанфик про знакомство Какаши и Ируки, решила приколоться. Подобралась поближе и встала рядом с ним. Какаши напрягся, подозрительно покосился на меня и чуть отодвинулся в сторону. Я же не обращала на него внимания и вовсю вертела головой, разглядывая окружающих.

– Ты новенький? – спросил меня знакомый голос с протяжными нотками.

– Ага, – я обернулась к Какаши и так же радостно улыбнулась ему. – Только вчера звание получил.

Какаши хмыкнул и отвел взгляд. Как раз в этот момент пришел Хирузен и начал собрание. Полчаса он втирал людям про Волю огня и прочую идеологическую муть. Я еще застала времена, когда в школе нам политинформацию читали и тоже забивали головы светлым будущим и победой коммунизма, так что откровенно скучала. Мне даже не пришлось особо притворяться. Поклевав носом некоторое время и позевав от души, я ткнулась головой в Какашино плечо и засопела. Он же постоял немного, наверное, приходил в себя от такой наглости, а потом осторожно повернулся, приобнял меня рукой за талию и прижал к себе. Даже не совсем за талию, а чуть пониже. За задницу, короче, схватил.

Обалдеть! Он что, действительно из этих, ну, которые по мальчикам? Или просек прикол? Я не реагировала, делая вид, что сплю, даже всхрапнула пару раз. Хатаке крепко держал меня одной рукой, продолжая как ни в чем ни бывало слушать Сарутоби.

– Какой симпатичный чунин, Какаши. Познакомишь? – неожиданно раздался голос откуда-то сбоку.

– Отвали, Генма, он мой.

Херасе! Я от неожиданности даже вскинула голову, но сразу опомнилась и сделала вид, что проснулась. Парень в бандане с сенбоном в зубах с интересом поглядывал на меня и Хатаке. Сам Какаши чуть насмешливо глядел своим серым глазом на меня. Руку с моей задницы он, кстати, и не думал убирать.

– Эээ… простите… Бессонная ночь, – хлопая ресницами, пролепетала я. – Кажется, я все проспал.

– Ничего и не потерял, – хмыкнул Какаши. – Может, отойдем?

Он выволок меня из зала, а потом, сложив свободной рукой печать, перенес шуншином куда-то на природу. И тут же резко отпустил и отступил на пару шагов. Я от неожиданности села на пятую точку и огляделась. Мы находились на смотровой площадке на горе хокаге.

– Итак, Тамаэ-чан, поздравляю, ты почти меня надула, – сказал Какаши насмешливо и сложил печать концентрации. – Кай!

А вот хрен ему. Я была готова к такому развитию событий и хенге наложила многослойное. Пока он пытался его развеять, я спокойно встала и отряхнула штаны.

– Тамаэ-чан это твоя девушка? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросила я.

– Эээ… нет. – Вид у Какаши был немного озадаченный.

– Ирука, – протянула я ему руку, пока он не отошел от шока.

– Какаши, – на автомате ответил он и пожал мне ладонь. Потом, опомнившись, буркнул, – Ну, мне пора, – и слинял шуншином.

– Э, а я? – крикнула я вслед. Вот гад! Как я теперь отсюда выбираться буду? Мне ж в госпиталь на дежурство надо.

Чертыхаясь и кляня Копирующего, я начала спускаться по крутой лестнице. Хенге, ясное дело, снимать не собиралась, мало ли что. И правильно, потому что на полдороге вниз Хатаке нарисовался снова. Я от неожиданности чуть не навернулась, но он вовремя подхватил меня под локоток.

– Слушай, Ирука, ты извини, я тебя спутал с другим человеком.

– Я в курсе, что симпатичный, – засмеялась я, – но чтобы с девушкой путать...

– Да нет, – смешался Какаши. – Просто у тебя чакра похожая. Я и решил, что она захотела пошутить. – И немного помявшись, предложил. – Давай я тебя шуншином вниз перенесу.

Я, естественно, согласно закивала головой – спускаться по этой бесконечной лестнице пешком было бы слишком долго. Почему я сама с помощью того же шуншина до сих пор вниз не спустилась, его почему-то не насторожило.

Внизу Хатаке еще немного помялся, а потом выдал: – Ты вечером занят? Как насчет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь?

– Сходить куда-нибудь? – Он что, меня на свидание приглашает? Вот блин, он точно гей и на Ируку запал. Что делать-то? – Эм, извини, сегодня не могу, – нашлась я. – Мне завтра с утра на миссию, а сегодня надо матери помочь.

Какаши помолчал немного, кивнул, буркнул «Ну ладно, пока» и ушел. Точнее, сделал вид, что ушел. Я что, не сенсор, что ли, его чакру не засеку? Быстрым шагом я дошла до первого же многоквартирного дома и заскочила в подъезд, где тут же переключилась на второй очаг (надо было с самого начала так сделать, но умная мысля, как всегда, приходит опосля), поменяла хенге и вышла уже в образе полноватой тетки с криком «Вот паразит!».

– В какой квартире живет Ирука? – Какаши возник передо мной как черт из табакерки.

– Это зачем тебе понадобился этот паршивец? – с вызовом ответила я, воинственно уперев руки в бока.

– По делу, – отрезал Хатаке, сверкнув шаринганом. – Ну?

– В восемнадцатой, – бросила я и важно пошагала по улице.

Какаши заскочил в подъезд, а я тут же взлетела на крышу ближайшего дома и, сняв хенге, на всех парах понеслась к госпиталю, поскольку безбожно опаздывала. Да и Какаши сейчас выйдет обратно, потому что Ирука жил где угодно, только не здесь.

Вихрем промчавшись мимо охранника, я быстро переоделась в раздевалке и вышла в коридор, на ходу застегивая форму. И чуть не врезалась, правильно, в Хатаке собственной персоной. Взгляд его единственного видимого глаза не предвещал ничего хорошего. От расправы меня спасла старшая медсестра, проходившая мимо.

– Ты чуть не опоздала, Тамаэ-чан. Иди на рабочее место, не то тебе влетит от Ясуо-сенсея.

Хатаке смерил меня ледяным взглядом, отвернулся и пошел к выходу, сунув руки в карманы.

Но награда нашла героя на следующее же утро. Около самых ворот Академии меня довольно грубо затащили в ближайшие кусты. Я от неожиданности приложила нападавшего нехилым (по моему мнению) ударом тока, но Хатаке, а это был именно он, даже не дернулся.

– Да, Тамаэ-чан, – насмешливо начал Какаши, придерживая меня за руку, чтобы не сбежала, – я почти поверил тебе, молодец.

Я стояла со скучающим видом, делая вид, что не понимаю, о чем он говорит. Как говорится, не пойман – не вор, это во-первых, а во-вторых, как мне говорил один знакомый следователь, отрицай все до последнего, признаться не поздно и на суде.

– В том подъезде нет восемнадцатой квартиры. А в штабе мне сказали, что не знают никакого чунина Ируку. – Видя, что я продолжаю ловить ворон, он усилил напор. – Если ты скажешь мне, зачем ты ходила на собрание, я не доложу об этом куда надо. Или ты хочешь проблем своему сенсею? – прищурившись, добавил он.

Вот чего мне точно не хотелось, так это подставлять Орочимару. За это мне влетит от него по первое число, причем не за то, что у него возникнут проблемы, а за то, что меня разоблачили. И я сдалась.

– Хотела проверить, насколько хорошо делаю хенге.

– Так это все-таки было хенге? – воскликнул Какаши. – А почему оно не развеялось?

– Накладываешь несколько слоев и все. Тебе просто не хватило пары «кай».

– Мда, ловко у тебя получилось. – Какаши усмехнулся, покачал головой и отпустил мою руку. – Я бы тебя не узнал, если бы ты не подошла настолько близко. Я сразу почувствовал знакомую чакру.

– Ну да, – буркнула я, – ты столько времени за мной следил, что трудно было не узнать. – На его удивленный взгляд пояснила, – вообще-то я сенсор, если ты не знал, и твою чакру запомнила еще в кабинете хокаге. – И добавила, – всех остальных тоже опознаю, если понадобится.

– То-то мне тогда показалось, что ты меня как будто узнала, – сказал он, внимательно всматриваясь в мое лицо.

– Просто ты был первым, у кого я почувствовала чакру. Чуть не ляпнула «какого хрена», – отшутилась я, – но вовремя сдержалась.

Какаши улыбнулся и помолчал немного, почесывая затылок.

– Слушай, а ты хенге сама придумала или с реального человека делала?

– С реального, – выдохнула я, прежде чем понять, для чего он это спрашивает.

– Познакомишь? – он такими глазами… глазом посмотрел на меня, что отказать было просто невозможно, но я крепилась. – А я тебе с Райтоном помогу, – тут же предложил он.

Откуда он…? А, ну да. Только есть одна проблемка.

– Пойдем, – вздохнула я и пошла вдоль забора к спортивной площадке, где на переменах мальчишки из младших классов в футбол играли. Какаши шел за мной. – Вот он, – я кивнула на Ируку, стоящего на воротах.

– Но ему же… – осекся Хатаке.

– Ему одиннадцать, – отозвалась я. – В следующем году, наверное, закончит Академию. Учится неплохо, так что до чунина точно дослужится. Только через несколько лет.

Хатаке долго молчал, глядя на играющих мальчишек.

– А почему ты была без шрама? – спросил он внезапно.

– А? – я не ожидала такого вопроса и не сразу нашлась с ответом. – Люди со шрамами легко запоминаются.

Какаши задумчиво покивал.

– Прости, шутка вышла неудачной, – сказала я наконец, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание. – Я не думала, что он тебе так понравится. – Он только снова кивнул и ничего не ответил. – Мне пора. Занятия через пять минут начинаются. – И я повернулась и пошла к воротам.

– Когда заканчиваешь? – спросил он вслед.

– В два, а что? – обернулась я.

– Встретимся на двенадцатом полигоне в половине третьего, – сухо ответил он и исчез. Что, и правда мне тренировку устроит? Или готовиться к головомойке?

* * *

Сегодня Какаши почти не опоздал. Не считать же опозданием несчастные двадцать минут. Устроившись на ветке дерева рядом с двенадцатым полигоном, он наблюдал за девушкой, спокойно сидевшей в середине поляны в позе лотоса и занимавшейся по всей видимости медитацией. Самолюбие все еще неприятно покалывало от того факта, что его чуть не обставила девчонка, которая официально даже не считалась шиноби. Расслабился, что сказать. И даже то, что она была ученицей самого змеиного саннина, который никогда бы не стал заниматься с кем попало, нисколько не утешало его. Какаши ведь тоже не пальцем деланный, и звание дзенина получил не за красивые глаза.

– Можешь не прятаться, Какаши, – крикнула девушка, не меняя позы. – Я тебя от самого кладбища чувствую.

Какаши, хмыкнув, быстро переместился на поляну, на ходу выхватывая катану. Нет, разумеется, он остановил бы ее вовремя, но этого не потребовалось – девушка увернулась и через мгновение бросилась в атаку с танто и вакидзаси, невесть откуда взявшимися в руках. Какаши тоже вооружил вторую руку, кунаем. Выпады, отступления, обманные маневры, перекаты, прыжки. Только кендзюцу. Надо признать, что ее скорость и навыки его впечатлили. Разумеется, он, как дзенин, не стал бы сражаться в полную силу с ученицей Академии, но и девушка, казалось, просто играет, не воспринимая их схватку всерьез.

Довольно много времени ему понадобилось, чтобы выбить из ее рук и танто, и вакидзаси, но она быстро заменила их кунаями, которые, казалось, у нее не заканчивались, появляясь буквально из воздуха. Какаши тоже потерял парочку в процессе. Наконец, полностью лишившись оружия, она вытащила из волос две металлические заколки, скреплявшие волосы в пучок. Острые длинные шпильки куноичи часто использовали в качестве оружия, но Какаши удивился, когда Тамаэ отбросила заколки, вместо того, чтобы применить их против него. И он подумал было, что она уже решила сдаться, если бы не ехидная усмешка, которую нельзя было не разглядеть даже через маску.

Какаши убрал катану и кунай – это же тренировочный бой, и убивать своего обезоруженного противника он не собирался.

– Зря, – хмыкнула Тамаэ насмешливо, – чем ты будешь защищаться?

– От чего? – спросил Хатаке в тон ей.

– Вот от этого, – ласково ответила девушка, и из-за ее спины показались белые змеи. Вернее, Какаши поначалу так показалось, но он быстро понял, что это ее волосы.

– Кушина тоже так может, – фыркнул он.

– Нет, – хитро улыбнулась Тамаэ, – Кушина ТАК не может. – И бросилась прямо на Какаши.

В мгновение ока он оказался на земле, спеленутый, как младенец, белыми прядями. Тамаэ улеглась сверху и смотрела на него, подперев щеку рукой. Одна прядь, заострившись как стилет, остановилась прямо напротив его глаза. Попытки освободиться не увенчались успехом.

– И что теперь? – спросил он. – Ты меня связала, но и сама двинуться не сможешь. В реальном бою против нескольких противников без напарника тебе крышка.

– Сейчас вокруг никого нет, в радиусе трехсот метров точно, – заявила Тамаэ. – Ну и хитрый же ты лис, Хатаке, – сказала она вдруг, – легко и непринужденно заставил меня открыть все козыри. – И она слезла с него, одновременно освобождая от пут. – И шарингана не потребовалось. И ты поддался. – Она обвиняющее ткнула ему в грудь пальчиком, прежде чем подняться на ноги.

– Так уж и все? – хмыкнул Какаши. – Я даже не знаю, что меня в тебе больше удивляет, – он сел и осмотрелся, стараясь поймать постороннее присутствие и действительно ничего не находя, – твоя осведомленность или то, как ловко ты прикидываешься дурочкой. Дааа, – протянул он, зачарованно глядя на то, как белые пряди сами по себе заплетаются в косу. Тамаэ тем временем подобрала заколки, потом скрутила косу в пучок на затылке и закрепила шпильками. – Кушина действительно так не умеет. Это твой кеккей-генкай?

– А хрен его знает, – махнула рукой девушка, – наверное. Хотя мне кажется, что это сенсей чего-то намудрил с моим геномом, пока я в коме валялась. – Она подбирала разбросанные кунаи и запечатывала их в нательные печати. Туда же отправились и танто с вакидзаси. – Ты что-то говорил про Райтон, – напомнила она.

Какаши поднялся и отряхнул одежду.

– Большинство техник Райтона делаются без печатей, – усмехнулся он. – Просто направляешь нужное количество чакры в правильном направлении. Можешь придать ей любую форму по желанию – шар, сеть, хоть клона сделать. Только фантазию прояви. Насколько я могу судить, преобразование чакры в стихийную ты делаешь правильно. Тебе просто не хватает мощности.

– А я-то думала, ты мне какую-нибудь технику покажешь, – разочарованно протянула Тамаэ. Потом помолчала, задумчиво глядя на него. – Почему мне кажется, что ты все это затеял, чтобы провести разведку боем? – скептически усмехнулась она, сложив руки на груди. – И как мне убедить тебя не писать об этой тренировке отчет?

– Я не на задании, если ты об этом, – спокойно ответил Какаши, подбирая свое оружие, – так что отчет писать не буду. Мне просто стало интересно, кто ты и что умеешь.

– Ну и как?

– Для человека, еще не имеющего звания генина, весьма неплохо. Хотя я в твоем возрасте, как видишь, уже дзенин и капитан АНБУ.

– Сравнил тоже, – небрежно сказала она. – Ты занимаешься с пеленок, а я только два с половиной года. Дай мне десять лет, и я тебя догоню.

– Хорошо, – засмеялся Какаши, – договорились. Вообще то, что ты достигла такого уровня за два года, впечатляет.

– Да? – она потерла подбородок, а потом оживилась. – Спасибо. Я тебя еще немного поэксплуатирую, ладно? Мне нужно кое-что проверить. – Она огляделась. – Спрячься где-нибудь в деревьях, как ты обычно прячешься, когда следишь за кем-нибудь. – И она села на землю и закрыла глаза.

Какаши потоптался немного рядом, но потом, после нетерпеливого жеста рукой, скрылся в листве. Тамаэ некоторое время сидела спокойно, а потом встала и пошла прямиком к тому месту, на котором затаился он.

– Ты не почувствовал ничего необычного? – крикнула она, задрав голову вверх.

Какаши задумался на минуту.

– Ну, – неуверенно сказал он, – мне показалось, что за мной наблюдают, правда, совсем с другой стороны.

Тамаэ кивнула.

– Ладно, перепрятывайся, – махнула она рукой и пошла обратно на поляну. – Только теперь смотри внимательно по сторонам. Шаринган пока не используй.

– Угу. – Какаши уже ничему не удивлялся и просто поменял место дислокации. На этот раз он заметил рядом с собой шевеление травы и листьев, словно между ними пробиралось мелкое животное вроде мыши или змеи, но самого животного, сколько ни вглядывался, он так и не увидел. Ощущение чужого взгляда при этом усилилось. На третий раз Тамаэ велела ему посмотреть шаринганом.

– Ух ты, – не смог он сдержать удивления. – Похоже на змею из чакры, – доложил он, спрыгивая на землю и возвращая на место хитай.

Девушка удовлетворенно кивнула.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – довольно сказала она. – Ее видно шаринганом. И бьякуганом наверняка. Только ты про это тоже не пиши. Пойдем, я тебя накормлю, что ли, – и она по-приятельски закинула руку ему на плечо. Какаши только бровь поднял от такой наглости, но ничего не сказал. Если уж у нее хватило нахальства заявиться на собрание шиноби под чужой личиной, да еще и пристать к нему, то с воспитательными беседами он явно опоздал. – А то вас в вашем АНБУ чем попало, наверное, кормят, вон ты какой худой, – весело продолжала она, беззастенчиво потыкав его живот и бока свободной рукой, а потом потащила обратно на поляну, к кустам, около которых лежала ее школьная сумка.

Какаши только поднял глаза к небу. Он уже понял, что сопротивление бесполезно, так что послушно пошел за ней, сел рядом на траву и взял протянутое бенто. Можно было бы сбежать шуншином, но есть и правда хотелось, а столовская еда не впечатляла даже его невзыскательную натуру. Она смотрела, как он собирается есть сквозь маску и не выдержала.

– Да сними ты ее. Будто я не знаю, как ты выглядишь.

– Откуда? – изумился он.

– Ну здрасте! Кого тут в госпиталь две недели назад принесли в бессознательном состоянии?

Две недели назад Какаши потерял сознание сразу, как вошел в ворота Конохи. Пришел в себя он только в больничной палате, под капельницей, в медицинской маске вместо своей.

– Так это ты, значит, ее сняла? Воспользовалась служебным положением?

– Естесссно. Иначе как бы я кровищу с твоей физиономии смыла.

– Что-то я не помню, чтобы меня ранили в голову.

– Шаринган кровил, – коротко ответила она, доставая свою порцию из сумки.

Хатаке полминуты смотрел на девушку с сомнением, а потом таки стянул маску.

– И зачем ты ее носишь? – проворчала она. – У тебя нормальное лицо.

– Сама-то в маске почему? – парировал он.

– Вот поэтому, – и стянула свою.

Какаши довольно долго рассматривал розовые шрамы на щеках, хмуря бровь.

– Ну не знаю. По-моему, они нисколько тебя не портят, – наконец сказал он. – Ты красивая. Я бы даже предложил тебе встречаться, если бы… ну… в общем…

– Да понятно, – оборвала она его содержательную речь. – Так даже лучше. А то я не знала бы, как тебя отшить, не обидев. Иттадакимас. – И она принялась за еду.

– Ты что, тоже… из наших… ну, нетрадиционных? – с подозрением спросил Какаши.

Девушка несколько секунд смотрела на него, а потом засмеялась так, что чуть не опрокинула лоток с обедом.

– Нет. У меня традиционная ориентация, – сказала она, просмеявшись. – Не обижайся, – улыбнулась она, заметив его кислую физиономию. – Просто ты не в моем вкусе.

– А кто в твоем вкусе? – немедленно спросил Хатаке, прищурившись.

Тамаэ задумалась, нахмурив брови. На ее лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций.

– А вот не знаю, – с некоторым изумлением наконец ответила она. – Любовь штука странная. Вот втрескаешься в кого-нибудь, а потом гадаешь, почему.

Какаши грустно улыбнулся, видимо, вспомнив Обито, Рин и их любовный треугольник. Потом он встряхнулся и с хитрой ухмылкой покосился в сторону девушки.

– А как насчет Орочимару?

– Типун тебе на язык, Какаши! – возмущенно воскликнула она, не сразу сообразив, что он имеет в виду. – Мне что, других проблем мало? – Хатаке же уже смеялся, запрокинув голову. Тамаэ несильно стукнула его по плечу, отчего он расхохотался еще сильнее. – Кстати, Хатаке-сан, вы знаете, что как последний из своего клана имеете право на трех жен? – Теперь уже она ехидно прищурилась.

Какаши подавился смехом.

– Скажи, что ты пошутила, – прошептал он, вытаращив на нее глаз.

– Нет, не пошутила, – замотала она головой, – можешь в своде законов посмотреть. – И с аппетитом принялась за свой рис с мясом. – Ты ешь, ешь, – весело подначивала она его.

Какаши сидел, совершенно офигев, и смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом, забыв про обед.

– Что я буду с ними делать, – наконец выдавил он внезапно севшим голосом.

– Да не парься ты, – ободряюще хлопнула она его по плечу. – Это же право, а не обязанность. Если не захочешь, никто тебя не заставит. – Какаши выдохнул с таким явным облегчением, что Тамаэ снова захихикала.

Некоторое время они ели в молчании, хотя девушка и поглядывала на Какаши исподтишка, сдерживая смех, но не скрывая веселья.

– И как тебя Орочимару терпит, – проворчал Хатаке, которому эти гляделки и смешки порядком надоели.

– Я хорошо его кормлю, – заявила Тамаэ, – и он за это все мне прощает. Кстати, который час, – спросила она, не обращая внимания на недоверчивый взгляд, которым окинул ее Какаши. – Сенсей должен как раз сегодня с миссии вернуться.

– Половина пятого, – ответил Хатаке, глянув на небо.

– Ооо, мне пора, – засобиралась девушка. – Спасибо за тренировку, Какаши-сенсей, – сказала она, проверяя снаряжение и сумку. – Если тебе интересно, можем еще как-нибудь потренироваться, когда у тебя будет время. Ты все-таки больше занят, чем я. Появится возможность, свистнешь.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Я еще твое тай и ниндзюцу не видел.

Она поднялась, постояла немного, раздумывая, а потом, хитро улыбнувшись, накинула хенге взрослого Ируки, уже со шрамом, и, послав Какаши воздушный поцелуй на прощание, скрылась среди деревьев.

– Вот ведь вредная девчонка, – восхищенно пробормотал Какаши, глядя ей вслед. – Но готовит и правда хорошо. – И он с аппетитом принялся доедать свой обед, улыбаясь и качая головой.


	11. Глава 10 Ремонт крыш методом мозговыноса

**Ремонт крыш методом мозговыноса**

* * *

Предупреждения:  
1) нехронологическое повествование – флэшбек в детство главного героя (абсолютная отсебятина)  
2) хронология мира шиноби взята у Кицуне Миято. Отступление от канона и данного летоисчисления: Орочимару родился в год Кота третьего цикла (двадцать девятый год), третья мировая закончилась в шестьдесят втором, нападение Кьюби на Коноху отодвинуто на два года – на шестьдесят шестой год. Тамаэ проснулась в Конохе в марте шестьдесят третьего.

* * *

Орочимару не всегда был один. Тридцать лет назад у него была семья. Хорошая, любящая, дружная семья. Родители нежно любили друг друга и своего единственного сына. Мама, от которой он унаследовал змеиные глаза и инстинкты, как и любая мать, пела ему песенки и читала сказки, покупала сладости, утешала, гладя по голове, целовала в макушку перед сном. Отец, высокий черноглазый красавец-брюнет, в коротких перерывах между миссиями учил его азам искусства шиноби. В его глазах мальчик всегда видел одобрение и гордость за сына.

Отца Орочимару считали отличным командиром и не зря – он крайне редко терял людей на миссиях и при этом всегда выполнял задание. Неудивительно, что когда пришла война, он воевал в первых рядах. Они с мамой редко видели отца дома, но он всегда возвращался, хоть и с ранениями, но живой. Мать, тоже шиноби, первые годы войны не участвовала в боевых действиях, помогая в родной деревне, но когда Орочимару подрос и стал более самостоятельным, она тоже отправилась на передовую.

Когда война через долгие семь лет все же закончилась, все радовались как дети, предвкушая счастливую мирную жизнь. Тем больнее ударяла смерть шиноби на миссиях. Орочимару сочувствовал родственникам погибших, среди которых были и его товарищи по Академии, но никогда не думал, что это может затронуть его лично. Его родители прошли всю войну, что может с ними случиться в мирное время?

Однажды мама не вернулась с миссии. Отца вместе с его командой послали на поиски. Уходя, он ободряюще улыбнулся бледному от беспокойства сыну и потрепал его по макушке.

– Не переживай, Орочи, я найду ее.

И Орочимару успокоился. Его непобедимый отец обязательно сдержит обещание. Он всегда держал свое слово.

Через два дня незнакомый дзенин принес весть о смерти его отца и матери. Их тела в соответствии с правилами уничтожили на месте, а головы вернули в деревню. Орочимару, понятное дело, никто головы не показал, и опознавали его родителей другие люди. Еще через два дня ему отдали урну с прахом, которую тут же помогли похоронить на конохском кладбище. Один из преподавателей Академии в тот же день собрал его немногочисленные пожитки и увел в общежитие для сирот.

Орочимару казалось тогда, что он спит и никак не может проснуться. Он каждый день ждал, что двери большой общей спальни отворятся, и войдут отец и мама, улыбнутся ему и заберут его домой. Не может такого быть, что они погибли, это ошибка. Кто угодно, только не они. Но дни шли за днями, недели за неделями, месяц за месяцем, а никто не приходил.

Однажды, возвращаясь с экскурсии вместе со своим классом, Орочимару проходил мимо своего родного дома и увидел, что во дворе играет ребенок, а рядом с ним сидит незнакомая женщина. Он не выдержал и подошел к ней.

– Кто вы такая и что вы делаете в моем доме? – спросил он, едва сдерживая гнев.

Женщина сначала удивленно посмотрела на него, а потом нахмурилась.

– А ты кто такой, мальчишка? И как смеешь так со мной разговаривать? – громко ответила она, поднимаясь на ноги и упирая руки в бока. – Это мой дом, так что убирайся, пока цел, не то я…

Орочимару попятился от ее напора, не дослушал и бросился прочь. Его вдруг с головой захлестнуло осознание произошедшей с ним беды. Они не вернутся. Не вернутся никогда. Они действительно мертвы. Его счастливой семьи больше нет. Он остался один.

Грудь разрывалась от боли, глаза жгло от непролитых слез. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, пока хватило сил, а потом свалился под куст и разрыдался. Горе терзало его сердце жестоким огнем, и не было никакой возможности остановить эту боль.

Сколько он так пролежал, он не помнил. Но когда очнулся, уже была глубокая ночь. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Орочимару побрел в сторону общежития. В груди словно выжгли дыру на месте сердца. Он приложил руку и прислушался. Нет, оно билось, но медленно и неохотно. Он горько усмехнулся – все верно, с чего бы его сердцу биться охотно, ведь в нем больше нет жизни. Только существование.

С тех пор дни потекли медленно и однообразно. Он продолжал учиться, по привычке обгоняя всех в классе и уже не обращая внимания на восхищенные отзывы преподавателей и одноклассников. Да, гений, да, лучший на потоке, но какое это имеет значение? Какое имеет значение вообще все, что происходит, если все равно впереди ждет смерть?

Постепенно пустота в груди стала привычной. Орочимару смирился с потерей и стал потихоньку включаться в окружающую действительность. Внешне он казался спокойным и уравновешенным ребенком, но на самом деле его спокойствие объяснялось просто – он ничего не чувствовал. Его мало что удивляло, еще меньше его задевало, поэтому с большинством людей он сохранял ровные и доброжелательные отношения. Со временем он даже снова научился улыбаться и выражать эмоции. Но никто не подозревал, что это только маска, призванная скрыть отсутствие чувств. Единственное, что приносило ему радость или неудовольствие, это собственные успехи или неудачи. Но даже эти эмоции были слабыми и не вызывали даже учащения сердцебиения.

Он блестяще закончил Академию и получил звание генина. После выпуска всех, как обычно, распределили по командам. Ему в сокомандники достались орущий лохматый придурок с нелепыми татуировками на щеках и самоуверенная химе клана Сенджу. Ему было все равно, с кем идти дальше.

Однако вскоре снова началась война. Выжить в одиночку на войне нереально, поэтому он приглядывался и прислушивался к сокомандникам, учился взаимодействовать с ними, по их примеру заключил контракт с призывными животными. К его разочарованию, никто из змей, кроме Манды, не смог противостоять его силе, хотя он, казалось бы, совсем недавно закончил Академию. После этого Орочимару проникся уважением к Джирайе и Цунаде, которые могли драться наравне с ним. Он даже привязался к ним как к друзьям. В конце концов из них получилась отличная команда – они понимали друг друга с полуслова, с полувзгляда, казалось, общались телепатически. Его талисман – кожа белой змеи, найденная на могиле родителей – оберегал их команду, и они прошли всю войну, получив напоследок звание Трех великих ниндзя.

Когда Цунаде потеряла одного за другим сначала брата, безрассудно бросившегося вперед, презрев опасность, а потом и возлюбленного, он сочувствовал ей, понимая, как тяжело терять близких, и принял ее решение уйти. Джирайя, тайно и безнадежно влюбленный в нее, тоже ушел. Орочимару опять остался один. Но это одиночество он принял спокойно, потому что друзья не смогли вернуть его сердце к жизни, и оно даже рядом с ними оставалось холодным и закрытым.

Он ушел в АНБУ, а затем в Корень. Не потому, что разделял убеждения Данзо, а потому, что у того была лаборатория, которую сам Орочимару пока не мог себе позволить. Сначала он занимался разработкой и производством ядов и противоядий для бойцов, ну, и миссии выполнял, само собой, как полноценная боевая единица. Потом все больше сосредотачивался на научной работе. Данзо ценил его таланты и позволял проводить свои собственные исследования, используя ресурсы и людей организации.

Его гениальность спасла его от жестокой обработки, которую с некоторых пор ввел Данзо для новых бойцов. Слишком уж безличными становились они после этого, неспособными к самостоятельному мышлению и генерированию идей. Даже Орочимару, привыкшему к смерти и страданиям людей на войне, было не по себе, когда он становился свидетелем жестокости Данзо. И он предложил вместо пыток использовать специальные препараты. Данзо добро дал, и Орочимару за несколько лет разработал целую линейку для людей разного возраста, пола, стихийной предрасположенности и других параметров. В каждый препарат был добавлен слабый наркотик, вызывающий стойкую, но относительно безопасную для организма зависимость. Таким путем удалось решить проблему постоянного введения вещества в организм – бойцы делали это самостоятельно. Возможно, не самый лучший способ, но все же лучше, чем избиения, пытки и убийство товарищей.

Данзо хорошо платил, но этих доходов было недостаточно, чтобы организовать собственную лабораторию. И Орочимару задумался о собственном бизнесе. На миссиях по ликвидации нукенинов он приглядывался к потенциальным жертвам и самым перспективным предлагал сотрудничество вместо смерти. Большинство принимало его предложение. Постепенно к ним добавлялась и талантливая молодежь, найденная на тех же миссиях. К началу третьей мировой войны у Орочимару было уже четыре тайных лаборатории в разных провинциях Хи-но-Куни и около сотни сотрудников. Зарабатывали не только производством, но и контрабандой, а также охотой за головами.

Во время третьей мировой и после нее Орочимару оставался в Конохе и продолжал работать на Данзо. Доходов теперь хватало и на небольшую собственную лабораторию под домом и расширение сети тайных убежищ и штата сотрудников. Наряду с нелегальным бизнесом постепенно налаживался и легальный – производство лекарств, например, грузоперевозки, строительство, торговля предметами роскоши и искусства, оружием – в штате у Орочимару были не только шиноби, но и талантливые художники и оружейники. Все через подставных лиц, разумеется, и не только в стране Огня, но и в соседних.

Но на счетах его немаленькие доходы не задерживались – все уходило на расширение сети и исследования.

Когда счет лет пошел на четвертый десяток, Орочимару внезапно понял, как мало времени отведено человеку, и как много он не успеет сделать. Здоровье пока не сильно его беспокоило, хотя полученные травмы иногда напоминали о себе. Но рано или поздно тело начнет сдавать, ведь никто не вечен. Его родители были превосходными шиноби, но они все равно погибли на миссии, он сам имел звание саннина, но, будучи реалистом до мозга костей, прекрасно понимал, что от случайной смерти это его не застрахует. Ему же не хотелось умирать. Значит, нужно стать сильнее всех. Но человеческая жизнь очень коротка, и ее не хватит, чтобы овладеть всеми возможными дзюцу. И он всерьез задумался о продлении этой самой жизни. Орочимару даже разработал технику переноса своего сознания в тело другого человека – Фуши Тенсей – но пока ею не воспользовался. Проблема была в подходящем теле. Оно должно было обладать силой и выносливостью, быть достаточно молодым и в то же время натренированным и хорошо обученным. При этом терять собственные способности, связанные с телесной оболочкой, Орочимару не хотелось – все-таки родители подарили ему отличный геном. Хотя и чужие геномы его привлекали, особенно с редким кеккей-генкаем.

Поэтому когда Данзо предложил ему поработать над искусственным созданием человеческого тела, он с энтузиазмом принялся за разработку экспериментов. Тогда же у него возникла идея химеризации на ранних стадиях развития. Дело в том, что прививать геномы другого человека было довольно проблематично – не все они хорошо приживались в организме реципиента, некоторые отторгались вообще, некоторые, прижившись, не запускались или, как геном Хаширамы, убивали чужеродный организм. Соединив два организма в один на самых ранних стадиях эмбриогенеза, можно было добиться их слаженной совместной работы или хотя бы беспроблемного совместного существования.

 _Примечание автора: химерами в биологии называют организмы, в которых имеются клетки с двумя (или даже тремя) разными наборами ДНК. Образуются химеры в естественных условиях при слиянии близнецов еще на стадии дробления яйцеклетки. Искусственно химер получают, объединяя генетически разные эмбрионы на стадии 4-8 клеток путем разъединения и последующего перемешивания клеток. После клетки соединяются и развиваются как один организм. Подробнее о естественных химерах в статье «Химеры от природы. Человек с двумя ДНК»_

Данзо эксперимент одобрил, правда, посмотрев на смету, заявил, что в случае неудачи Орочимару будет покрывать все расходы из своего кармана. Но ученый был настолько воодушевлен перспективами, что сходу согласился на такое условие, хотя сумма действительно выходила астрономической, и в случае полного провала эксперимента он фактически подписывался на пожизненное рабство. Каждый день в течение двух лет, приходя на работу, он первым делом шел в лабораторию, где под бдительным оком наблюдателей росли эмбрионы. Увы, даже в этом эксперименте геномы конфликтовали, и опытные образцы отмирали один за другим. Выжила единственная химера, причем именно та, которой он отдал большую часть своего собственного генома. Орочимару решил, что ни за что не оставит ее у Данзо, даже если ему придется отдать все, что он имеет. И пришлось, причем довольно много. Данзо был очень недоволен и сдержал обещание – почти всю зарплату к концу эксперимента Орочимару отдавал в счет покрытия расходов, так что если бы не сбережения, ему пришлось бы довольно туго. Когда его химера через тринадцать месяцев после «рождения» так и не пришла в сознание, он пришел в отчаяние. Последняя надежда – техника призыва свободной души – сработала, слава богам, и девочка пришла в сознание.

Орочимару удалось забрать ее из лаборатории Корня, при условии, что он вернет ее назад, когда вырастит полноценного бойца. Но он радовался такой удаче, к тому же за это его перестали лишать зарплаты и освободили от уплаты оставшегося долга – эксперимент все же удался. Орочимару рассчитывал, что за три-четыре года он вполне может подготовить безопасные пути отхода, и убраться из Конохи вовремя вместе с девочкой. Проблемы с ее обучением и воспитанием он не видел – у него уже была ученица, к тому же пришлая душа явно вышла из детского возраста.

Имя «Тамаэ» для девочки вырвалось у него практически неосознанно. Просто «жемчужина» - это первое, что ему пришло в голову, когда он увидел ее шевелюру при свете дня. Более короткое наименование «Тама» – «драгоценность», тоже подходило ей как нельзя кстати. Сейчас она была для Орочимару одной из самых ценных вещей в мире. Особенно если учесть, сколько нервов, сил, да и средств он в нее вложил. Любой ученый на его месте чувствовал бы то же самое.

Первое время Орочимару почти не вмешивался в процесс социализации пришелицы в их мире, встречаясь с ней только по вечерам во время занятий языком. Но уже тогда он отметил ее серьезное отношение к обучению, быстрый ум, интуицию и фотографическую память.

Вернувшись с длительной миссии, он сразу отметил возросший уровень знания языка и находчивость Тамаэ. Та не растерялась, оставшись без денег и быстро нашла способ пополнить бюджет, притом не лишенный некоторого нахальства. Тогда же выяснились ее высокие сенсорные способности.

Орочимару наконец смог нормально поговорить с ней и выяснить, кто она и откуда. Тамаэ рассказала ему настолько невероятные вещи, что он поначалу не мог поверить в то, что услышал. В голове не укладывалось, что их мир мог оказаться выдуманным. Тамаэ чуть позже на его сомнения заявила, что их мир существует в параллельной реальности, просто «приснился» тому самому Масаши, и он под впечатлением нарисовал свою книгу, по которой сняли аниме. В теорию существования параллельных миров Орочимару поверил безоговорочно, тем более что перед глазами был яркий пример – призывные планы можно было вполне признать отдельно существующими параллельно людскому мирами, со своим течением времени и законами. Единственным отличием от мира Тамаэ было то, что в план призыва можно было попасть, а потом вернуться обратно.

В том, что в созданное им тело поселилась душа взрослого человека, были и плюсы, и минусы. С одной стороны, ему не пришлось прививать девочке элементарные навыки самообслуживания. Кроме того, пришелица оказалась образованной и с внушительным запасом знаний и умений. Это тоже был большой плюс. Но с другой стороны, она была человеком с уже сформировавшимся мировоззрением и четкой жизненной позицией, поэтому ждать от нее полного подчинения не приходилось с самого начала.

Хотя во «взрослости» Тамаэ Орочимару очень сильно засомневался, когда в первый раз привел ее в лабораторию. Она с такой детской непосредственностью начала лазить по шкафам и осматривать оборудование, что он не удержался от вопроса, сколько же ей было лет.

– Тридцать четыре, – ответила Тамаэ, не отрываясь от ощупывания приборов.

– Что-то не похоже, – скептически отозвался он. – Ведешь себя как девчонка.

– Мне здесь сколько? Тринадцать, – заявила она. – Так что считайте, что я впала в детство, и не мешайте мне развлекаться.

Это «детство» она решила, по всей видимости, сделать основной линией своего поведения, что Орочимару дико раздражало. Он привык общаться со взрослыми серьезными людьми, так что ее ребячество по поводу и без он считал неуместным, а для шиноби даже опасным. Хорошо еще, что ей хватало ума быть серьезной в лаборатории и на тренировках.

С самого начала он пристально наблюдал за ней, занося все полученные сведения в специальный журнал, и через некоторое время с удивлением обнаружил, что может выделить четыре почти самостоятельные личности, проявляющие себя в различных ситуациях.

Первая, и основная – девочка тринадцати-четырнадцати лет – смотрела на мир широко открытыми глазами, задавала множество вопросов, носилась повсюду со скоростью бешеного животного, говорила обычно чересчур громко, любила шутки и анекдоты, зачастую довольно глупые, сладости, а также различные девичьи штучки и подолгу вертелась перед зеркалом. Носила преимущественно шорты и яркие футболки, легкие парусиновые туфли или вообще бегала босиком, пела песни на смеси нормального человеческого и одного из иномирских языков, инглише, как она его называла, но никогда не на своем русском. Была довольно безалаберной, хотя, как ни парадоксально, никогда ничего не забывала и не теряла. При этом была хорошей хозяйкой, прекрасно готовила, проявляя изрядную изобретательность.

Вторая всегда проявлялась в лаборатории, хотя Орочимару замечал ее черты и раньше, во время первых занятий языком. Холодная, уравновешенная, собранная, педантичная до занудства, аккуратная, она появлялась, как только Тамаэ надевала лабораторный халат. Эта личность ценила хороший юмор, тонко шутила сама, иногда доходя до сарказма, передвигалась неторопливо, все делала размеренно, хотя когда требовалось, скорость ее реакции равнялась скорости третьей личности. Она тоже не забывала никогда и ничего, хотя, пожалуй, это качество относилось ко всем. Любила лабораторию и была готова пропадать в ней часами.

Третья вылезала на тренировках. Осторожная, быстрая, всегда собранная и готовая к броску – вероятно, змеиные гены сказывались. Сенсорика у этой личности проявлялась наиболее сильно, причем по всем возможным направлениям. Эта не шутила и не пела песен никогда, даже разговаривала только по существу и короткими фразами. Носила одежду темных неброских тонов, позволявшую легко маскироваться. Любила оружие. Любое.

Ну и наконец четвертая, самая загадочная. Ее Орочимару обнаружил самой последней да и то случайно. Однажды он вернулся с миссии и, не застав Тамаэ дома, пошел искать ее в подвал. Она лежала на полу полигона, подложив руки под голову, и тихо пела что-то щемяще грустное по-русски. Из-под сомкнутых век текли слезы, голос дрожал, а на лице застыла такая печаль, что Орочимару невольно забеспокоился. Почувствовав его присутствие, она подняла голову, прекратила петь и улыбнулась. На вопрос, что случилось, она отшутилась и, вытерев глаза и нос, как ни в чем ни бывало помчалась в дом, мгновенно превратившись в личность номер один. После этого Орочимару еще несколько раз сталкивался с этой загадочной четвертой, которая при его появлении сразу пряталась за другими.

Через пару месяцев Орочимару смог обобщить все полученные наблюдения и составить краткие характеристики. Он как раз записывал их в журнал наблюдений, сидя за столом в своей комнате, когда Тамаэ просунула голову в дверь и сказала, что его ожидает «какой-то мужик в дурацкой маске». Так личность номер один всегда называла анбушников. Вторая называла их анбушниками, третья масочниками, а четвертая всегда пряталась, так что у нее спросить не удалось.

Когда Орочимару вернулся в комнату, Тамаэ стояла коленями на стуле и, оперевшись на стол локтями, читала его записи. Он решил посмотреть на ее реакцию и ничего не сказал, молча подойдя к столу. Тамаэ, высунув кончик языка, быстро перечитывала текст, весело хихикая при этом, а потом, не глядя на него, взяла карандаш и начала писать в его журнале, вслух комментируя свои записи.

– Личность номер один, личность номер два – это скучно и длинно. Нужно их назвать в соответствии с ассоциативным рядом. Так, посмотрим, – сказала она, покусывая кончик карандаша. – Ага, первую назовем просто «Девочкой», вторую… ммм… ну, раз она в лаборатории проявляется, тогда будет «Химиком», – и она черкнула еще несколько иероглифов рядом с нужной записью. – Третья… не знаю… куноичи? Воительница? – Она почесала затылок карандашом, задумчиво глядя в журнал, а потом просияла, – точно, назовем ее «Амазонкой». Это такие женщины были у нас в древности, – пояснила она в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – У них было свое государство, в котором не было мужчин. Их только для размножения приводили. Воевали они и сами очень хорошо, и мужики им были ни к чему. А четвертая… ну… пусть будет «Русская».

– Почему?

– Потому что, – ответила Тамаэ, дописала слово и, положив карандаш, встала и улыбнулась.

– Логично, – с нескрываемой иронией заметил Орочимару.

– Ага, – весело отозвалась Тамаэ и поскакала к выходу из комнаты.

– Тама, – остановил ее он у самых дверей. – Тебя не смутило то, что ты прочитала про себя?

– … – Она удивленно обернулась. – А должно смущать? Вы взаимодействуете с реальностью так, как считаете нужным, и если вам требуется записывать то, что вы видите, а потом анализировать, что же в этом плохого и почему должно мне не понравиться? К тому же в целом ваши выводы правильные. – Она полностью повернулась к нему и задумалась на несколько секунд, превращаясь из Девочки в Химика. – Хотя я бы не стала делить меня на отдельные личности. Это скорее разные стороны одной и той же меня, просто соответствующие конкретному месту и времени. – И она, улыбнувшись напоследок яркой улыбкой Девочки, вылетела из комнаты, на ходу напевая что-то, кажется, про оживших кукол*.

Орочимару сел за стол и записал все, что только что произошло. Подумав, он согласился с предложенными Тамаэ именами и в дальнейшем пользовался ими. Согласился он и с ее замечанием относительно единой личности, проявляющей разные стороны. Девочка, сосредотачиваясь на чем-то, становилась очень похожей на Химика, Химик иногда даже в ходе серьезного эксперимента могла отпустить неожиданную шутку или начать придуриваться, Амазонка сразу после тренировки уступала место Девочке, а Девочка – Амазонке в случае непредвиденной ситуации или при появлении опасности.

Эти четыре стороны одной личности серьезно действовали ему на нервы. Химик была бы идеальным лаборантом, если бы не ее занудство и непробиваемое спокойствие, Девочка его раздражала абсолютной нелогичностью и шумностью, Русскую с ее странной меланхолией он вообще не понимал, Амазонка жила животными инстинктами, и с ней тоже невозможно было общаться по-человечески, но та хотя бы походила на шиноби, и все четверо были совершенно непредсказуемы. Где среди них настоящая Тамаэ – совершенно непонятно. Вероятно, успешно прячется за своими масками, и это внушало наибольшие опасения. Ясно было одно – она ему не доверяет и поэтому скрывается за искусственными личинами.

К тому же Орочимару всерьез стал подозревать, что Тамаэ целенаправленно выводит его из равновесия. Только для чего, трудно было предположить. Даже несмотря на свою доказанную уже безбашенность, самоубийцей Тамаэ не была, как и дурой, и не могла не понимать, что злить змеиного саннина опасно для жизни. Тогда зачем все это?

Орочимару понимал, что его привычная размеренная жизнь неумолимо рушится, а сам он медленно сходит с ума. Во всяком случае, по-другому назвать его лишенные логики поступки, спровоцированные им же призванной гостьей, было нельзя.

Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда Орочимару разрешил Тамаэ попробовать получить спирт в домашней лаборатории. Он тогда дал добро только для того, чтобы она отстала от него, поскольку в тот момент его мысли были заняты новым проектом на работе, и никак не думал, что она осуществит свою задумку. Однажды, зайдя вечером в лабораторию, он чуть не задохнулся от витавших там спиртовых паров. Тамаэ, уже изрядно навеселе, вальяжно развалилась на стуле, положив ноги на стол, и попивала прозрачную жидкость из пробирки. Перед ней на столе стояла целая батарея колб.

– Ты бы хоть вытяжку включила, – морщась от запаха алкоголя, заметил он.

– О, сенсей! – Тамаэ тут же подскочила к нему.

Она радостно сообщила ему, что получила семнадцать образцов разной степени крепости и очистки, и он непременно должен попробовать их все, чтобы определить лучший. Орочимару позже всерьез решил, что на нем применили какое-то неизвестное гендзюцу, потому что он никогда, будучи в здравом уме, не согласился бы на подобную авантюру. Он попробовал все семнадцать образцов по два раза, после чего был в стельку пьян и уже не контролировал то, что делал. Все, что он вспомнил, проснувшись наутро с жестоким похмельем, так это то, что они наперегонки катались по лаборатории на стульях на колесиках и пели песни про мороз и золотые горы**. Тамаэ еще порывалась сходить погулять, но ему удалось отговорить ее. Несложно представить, что было бы, если б они вдвоем в таком виде появились на улице. Тамаэ же явно не ограничилась бы простой прогулкой и ввязалась в какие-нибудь неприятности.

После этого гнать спирт он запретил.

Впрочем, Тамаэ находила, как развлечься, и без этого. Ему иногда казалось, что она воспринимает свою новую жизнь как некую игру, поэтому не относится к ней всерьез. Это, между прочим, грозило ей неприятностями в будущем. Орочимару как то попробовал провести с ней воспитательную беседу на эту тему. Ни к чему хорошему это, разумеется, не привело.

– Да ладно, сенсей, – отмахнулась Тамаэ. – Живем один раз, почему бы… – тут она вдруг умолкла и, резко посерьезнев, уставилась на него.

– Что? – спросил он.

– К нам с вами это выражение не подходит, – ответила Тамаэ после некоторого молчания. – Вы собираетесь жить вечно, а у меня вообще вторая жизнь, – мрачно заметила она, а потом снова повеселев, добавила, – но это не повод отказываться от маленьких радостей. – И убежала, наверное, на поиски этих самых радостей. Никаких выводов, естественно, она не сделала.

Или эта ее дурацкая привычка при любом удобном случае рассказывать свои иррациональные сказки? Какое отношение к нему имели какой-то Колобок или Кащей Бессмертный, Орочимару искренне не понимал. Не понимал так же и то, как Тамаэ удавалось втянуть его в философский диспут о смысле этих самых сказок, причем применительно к нему. Он ощущал, как у него закипают мозги от тех доводов, которые ему приводила девушка и собственных контрдоводов. Как их яростные споры до хрипоты не заканчивались дракой, так и осталось загадкой. Самое интересное, что Орочимару прекрасно понимал, чем ему грозит очередная дискуссия, но с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, ввязывался в это дело.

А еще как-то раз он решил ее спросить, почему Русская плачет, когда поет свои песни. Лучше бы он этого не делал. На него вылился такой поток совершенно непонятных ему объяснений, что у него тут же заболела голова, и он зарекся когда-нибудь спрашивать Тамаэ вообще о чем-нибудь. Это, кстати, его не спасало. Тамаэ любила почитать, а во время чтения обязательно комментировала прочитанный текст в своей излюбленной манере – сарказма ей было не занимать. Особенно ей нравилось разносить в пух и прах историю мира шиноби и деяния отцов-основателей. Орочимару ее комментарии злили, но еще больше его злило то, что чаще всего она оказывалась права.

Никто и никогда не бесил змеиного саннина так, как его ученица.

Утешало Орочимару только одно – эта легкомысленная на первый взгляд девица очень ответственно подходила к тренировкам и продвигалась довольно быстро. Его дом, его лаборатория и все доступные Тамаэ бумаги также находились в безупречном порядке. Только поэтому он ее и терпел. Хотя желание ее удавить собственными руками возникало все чаще. Тогда ему приходилось останавливаться, вспоминать навыки медитации и напоминать себе, что эта девочка – его лучшее творение, и повторять как мантру, что она вырастет, перебесится и успокоится, убеждать себя, что такой критически настроенный разум для шиноби благо, а ее неуемная энергия, направленная в нужную сторону, даст потрясающие результаты. Должна была дать. «Если я доживу до этого момента» – в конце такого разговора с самим с собой добавлял Орочимару, – «И раньше не убью ее».

И он загружал ее новыми тренировками, производством разных веществ в лаборатории, скинул на нее все взаимодействие с поставщиками и покупателями, записал на курсы ирьенинов, даже допустил до анализатора генома, лишь бы она была занята под завязку, и у нее не оставалось времени на полоскание его драгоценного мозга. Слава богам, в начале второй осени она пробудила способность управлять волосами, а во вторую весну Райтон, и тренировки с ними отняли у нее еще немного времени.

То ли эта загруженность сказалась, то ли его молитвы были наконец услышаны, то ли Тамаэ наигралась, то ли он сам привык к ее выходкам, но через два года ему удалось немного расслабиться.

Правда, ненадолго.

Черт его дернул отправить ее в призывной мир. Она вернулась через четыре часа, то есть в призыве провела больше суток, залитая собственной кровью, с безумными глазами и неудержимой решимостью вернуться обратно. И он испугался. Прежде всего того, конечно, что она не вернется. Он прекрасно помнил, как недружелюбно встретил его мир змей. Тамаэ, несмотря на ее успехи на тренировках, было далеко до его уровня в том же возрасте. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы запереть ее в одной из специальных камер Корня, ограничивающих работу с чакрой и, соответственно, не допускающих ухода в призывной план, и с неспокойной душой отпустил ее. О чем тут же пожалел.

Всю неделю он жил как на иголках, отпросился с работы и сидел в подвале, в лаборатории, чтобы не пропустить момент возвращения, ведь вернуться раньше срока она решилась бы только в случае серьезных ранений, когда каждая минута на счету.

Как назло, его отправили на миссию. Управившись в два дня вместо четырех, он помчался домой. Тамаэ не вернулась через положенные семь суток. Ему пришлось ждать еще пятнадцать часов, прежде чем он почувствовал знакомую чакру. Чувство облегчения тут же сменилось беспокойством, когда он понял, во что она вляпалась в буквальном смысле. Спасибо его быстрому уму и реакции – Тамаэ отделалась только бредом и временной потерей тактильной чувствительности.

После возвращения из Рьючидо их жизнь сильно изменилась. Казалось, все стало именно таким, как и хотел Орочимару – они виделись только за завтраком, потом он уходил в лаборатории Корня, она – в Академию, вечером, когда он возвращался, она уже уходила на дежурство в госпиталь, с которого возвращалась поздно ночью, или на тренировки в план призыва, длительность которых быстро возросла до десяти часов реального времени, так что она отсутствовала практически всю ночь. Никто его больше не беспокоил дурацкими разговорами, не бесил едкими комментариями, не втягивал в споры. Мало того, у него возникло стойкое ощущение, что Тамаэ его избегает. Все стало почти как прежде.

И это почему-то раздражало больше всего.

Джирайя появился вовремя, как всегда. Орочимару требовался совет.

Тамаэ с грацией гейши поприветствовала его друга, накрыла на стол и упорхнула из кухни. Через минуту она исчезла и из дома.

– Не понял, – сказал Джирайя, застыв с бутылочкой саке, наклоненной над чашкой. – Куда она подевалась?

– В план призыва, – ответил Орочимару, почему-то вздохнув. – У нее тренировка. Вернется часа в четыре утра, так что у нас полно времени. Наливай.

Джирайя уверенным движением разлил саке, выпил и закусил куском жареной рыбы. Орочимару последовал его примеру. Некоторое время они молчали, планомерно напиваясь и наедаясь перед серьезным разговором. Двум старым друзьям было о чем поговорить. Они оба уже порядком набрались, прежде чем Джирайя перешел с отвлеченных тем на то, что его очень заинтересовало. Несмотря на кажущуюся безалаберность, он был очень умен – не посылали бы его иначе на разведывательные миссии – и сразу заметил и мрачный вид своего товарища, и взгляд, которым он проводил свою ученицу, и тяжелый вздох, непроизвольно вырвавшийся у него, когда он понял, что она ушла.

– Какая милая девушка твоя новая ученица, – сказал он как бы невзначай.

– Еще немного, и я бы удавил эту милую девушку собственными руками, – отозвался Орочимару, опрокидывая в себя очередную чашку саке.

– Что так?

– За те два с половиной года, что мы живем в одном доме, она вынесла мне весь мозг, – пожаловался тот, потерев глаза. – Если бы я знал, что она окажется такой… такой… проблемной, – наконец нашелся он, – то никогда бы не забрал ее.

– Да ладно, – недоверчиво протянул Джирайя, – какие проблемы могут быть от такой крошки? И фигурка, и личико – что надо. – Он даже потер руки, многозначительно ухмыляясь. – А то, что характер с огоньком, так это даже лучше.

– Джирайя! – Орочимару поднял голову и хлопнул рукой по столу. – Не вздумай! Она еще слишком мала для такого!

– И ничего не мала! – вскинулся Джирайя. – Сколько ей? Шестнадцать? Самое время…

Он не договорил, потому что Орочимару, перегнувшись через стол, схватил его за воротник.

– Только протяни к ней свои шаловливые руки, – прошипел он ему в лицо, непроизвольно выплеснув ки, – и я не посмотрю, что ты мой друг.

Джирайя поднял обе руки в жесте примирения и сделал извиняющееся лицо. Орочимару отпустил его, вернулся на стул, снова налил саке себе и товарищу и выпил, не дожидаясь его.

– Ну так в чем же проблемы? – Джирайя, поправив одежду, решил вернуться к теме разговора. Отношение своего друга к девушке он уже выяснил, осталось понять, понимает ли это он сам.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Орочимару. А потом выложил своему другу все, что накопилось у него за эти два с лишним года. Джирайя хохотал как сумасшедший, слушая про все те тяготы и лишения, которые пришлось вынести его незадачливому товарищу, а под конец просто утирал выступившие слезы. Орочимару сначала обиделся, а потом тоже начал посмеиваться. Он вдруг увидел все словно бы со стороны, и ему действительно стало смешно. А может, алкоголь сказался.

– Как я рад, что кому-то наконец удалось вытащить тебя из твоего ледяного панциря, – сказал наконец Джирайя, вдоволь насмеявшись.

– Откуда ты взял, что мне это надо, – недовольно отозвался Орочимару. – Мне и так неплохо жилось.

– Да ладно, неплохо ему жилось, – проворчал Джирайя. – Посмотри на себя. Тебе скоро тридцать семь, а у тебя ни жены, ни детей.

– Сам то, – беззлобно огрызнулся змеиный саннин.

– У меня другая ситуация. Я влюблен в Цу.

– Ага, и потому шляешься по бабам?

– Я ищу вдохновение, – отмахнулся Джирайя. – А ты совершенно свободен. И рядом с тобой такая девушка. Только не говори, что она тебе не нравится?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул его друг. – Я над этим не задумывался. – Он почесал в затылке, а потом решительно налил себе и товарищу еще саке. – Я был уверен, что ненавижу ее.

– Был?

– Был.

– А теперь?

– Теперь не знаю, – еще один тяжелый вздох. – Последнее время мы почти не встречаемся, и от этого почему-то еще хуже. – Он придвинулся поближе к Джирайе и испытующе заглянул ему в глаза. – Джи, ты понимаешь, что происходит?

– Все очень просто, – с видом знатока отозвался Джирайя, опрокидывая между делом еще чашечку саке. А потом наклонился к другу и тихо сказал, – ты влюбился.

* * *

*Песня "Living Dolls" группы One OK Rock

**"Ой, мороз, мороз" и "Когда б имел златые горы" - известные застольные песни


	12. Глава 11 Шутки в сторону

**Шутки в сторону, мы на пороге грандиозного шухера**

* * *

– Все очень просто, – с видом знатока отозвался Джирайя, опрокидывая между делом еще чашечку саке. А потом наклонился к другу и тихо сказал, – ты влюбился.

Ответом ему стал откровенный смех, а потом шум упавшего тела и звон посуды – Орочимару сел мимо стула и свалился на пол, попутно задев ногой пустые бутылки из-под саке, стоявшие под столом. Теперь он лежал на полу, держась за живот, и, не переставая, хохотал.

– Ну ты сказал… ой, не могу… ха-ха-ха… – Орочимару даже не пытался подняться. Джирайя смотрел на него и тоже начал посмеиваться, до того заразительным был смех его друга.

– Чего ржешь? – спросил он, не сдерживая улыбки. – Не веришь? А я тебе сейчас докажу. – Джирайя начал рыться в карманах своего необъятного одеяния и извлек лист бумаги и карандаш. – У тебя все симптомы налицо.

– Ага, как же, – Орочимару с трудом поднялся с пола, цепляясь за стулья. Нервные смешки еще срывались с его губ. Он окинул взглядом стол и побрел к выходу из кухни.

– Ты куда? – спросил Джирайя, подняв голову от своего листка.

– Сейчас приду, – отозвался Орочимару. – После такой новости, – он снова захихикал, – мне нужно выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

Джирайя снова вернулся к записям, а Орочимару спустился в подвал, в лабораторию. Несмотря на запрет, Тамаэ продолжала свои опыты со спиртом, и у нее в кладовке должно быть припасено несколько емкостей с «огненной водой». После недолгих поисков он нашел в одном из дальних шкафов поллитровые колбы с надписями на этикетках "35 регион", "Родные озера", "Белочка", "Абсолют" и тому подобное. Подцепив первую попавшуюся, он отправился в обратный путь. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться на кухню – Джирайя не поскупился на выпивку, и змеиного саннина заметно покачивало.

– Что это? – спросил Джи, когда Орочимару брякнул на стол колбу.

– Оооо, – многозначительно протянул его друг, на этот раз не промахнувшись мимо стула. – Ты должен попробовать то, что готовит моя… ик… возлюбленная. – Последнее слово он специально выделил голосом, снова захихикав. – Она называет этот напиток «vodka», – сказал он, наливая прозрачную жидкость в чашки.

– Ну, попробуем, – Джирайя отложил карандаш и потер руки в предвкушении.

– Осторожно, – предупредил Орочи, – он крепче саке в два раза.

Но Джирайя лихо опрокинул в себя чашку, после чего выпучил глаза и просипел: – Оооо, мать твою.

– Я же предупреждал.

– Убойная штука, – хрипло отозвался Джи, занюхивая рукавом. – Наливай еще.

* * *

Тамаэ, вернувшись домой в половине пятого утра, застала на кухне типичную картину пьянки – гору грязной посуды, валяющиеся на полу пустые бутылки и самое главное – два полуживых тела, которые, сидя в обнимку за столом, заплетающимися языками обсуждали текущие вопросы мировой политики.

– Ну что, алконавты, – бодро сказала она, – все еще глумитесь?

В ответ раздалось нечленораздельное мычание.

– О господи, только не "Белочка", – вздохнула девушка, заметив на столе пустую колбу с этикеткой, написанной ее почерком. – Вы хоть по восходящей пили?

Два пьяных саннина вразнобой закивали, попытались встать и чуть не брякнулись на пол. Тамаэ, закатив глаза и пробормотав короткую молитву, не без помощи чакры перетащила обоих мужчин в спальню. Джирайя при этом пытался целовать ей руки, а Орочимару бормотал что-то неразборчивое, кажется, признавался в любви.

– Да-да, я тоже вас люблю, – сказала Тамаэ, сгружая его на кровать. Приняв горизонтальное положение, оба друга почти сразу вырубились, а девушка отправилась убирать последствия их посиделок.

* * *

Орочимару проснулся первым. Судя по солнцу, время приближалось к полудню. Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и постанывая от боли в голове, он побрел на кухню. Тамаэ, разумеется, давно ушла в Академию. На чистом кухонном столе стоял большой графин с водой, два стакана, баночка с таблетками и записка – «Две штуки на стакан воды. Завтрак в холодильнике».

Он выпил свой стакан и начал разогревать завтрак на плите, когда на кухню приполз Джирайя. Он разом проглотил свои таблетки, тряхнул белой гривой и, пробормотав слова прощания, ушел.

Орочимару лениво доедал свою порцию, изучая листок с записями, которые оставил Джирайя, когда Тамаэ вернулась домой. Скользнув взглядом по его помятой физиономии, она усмехнулась и принялась готовить что-то посерьезнее остатков вчерашнего застолья. Он сидел спиной к плите, так что не видел ее, но ощущал ее движения.

 _«1. Учащенное сердцебиение, потливость и дрожание конечностей. Перепады настроения. Повышенная возбудимость._  
 _2\. Неожиданные вспышки раздражения, периодически тоска, сменяющаяся беспричинной эйфорией._  
 _3\. Спутанность мыслей._  
 _4\. Желание находиться…»_

Джирайя не успел написать остальное, переключившись на новый вид выпивки, но потом дорассказал на словах. Четвертым пунктом шло желание находиться как можно ближе к объекту влюбленности и не выпускать его из поля зрения, а пятым – стремление к физическому контакту, начиная от простых прикосновений и заканчивая интимной близостью. Уже первые два пункта (как, впрочем, и остальные) вызвали у Орочимару смех – ничего из этого он у себя не наблюдал – и он непроизвольно фыркнул.

Тамаэ наклонилась, заглянула ему через плечо и пробежалась глазами по тексту. Она довольно часто так делала, чему Орочимару не препятствовал, из чисто исследовательского интереса.

– В первом случае – явно проблемы с щитовидкой, нужно провериться на гормоны. – Ее лицо находилось в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, так что выбившиеся из прически волоски касались его щеки. – Второе… Я, конечно, не сильна в психиатрии, но смахивает на маниакально-депрессивный психоз. Ну, или просто на психическое расстройство, – поправилась она, увидев его скептический взгляд. В третьем…

Он смотрел на ее профиль, словно увидев впервые. Вроде лицо как лицо. Небольшой, слегка вздернутый носик, который она часто морщила, длинные черные ресницы… удивительно, волосы белые, а ресницы черные… холодный внимательный взгляд, скользящий по бумаге. Амазонку включила, автоматически отметил он. На щеке два уже побелевших шрама. Точно такие же на другой щеке. Действительно, ее они совсем не портят. Действительно, хорошенькая девушка, Джирайя прав. Розовые губы, наверняка мягкие и нежные. Его взгляд скользнул в сторону. Ушко небольшое, аккуратное, а за ним… Говорят, там очень чувствительное место. Интересно, если поцеловать, то… Так, стоп-стоп-стоп! Что за мысли полезли в голову? Это все алкоголь и чертов Джи с его дурацкими идеями. И длительное воздержание. В онсэн что ли сходить, расслабиться?

– Что? – Спокойный взгляд ее глаз вернул его в реальность.

– А? – он моргнул пару раз и покачал головой. – Ничего. Психоз, говоришь?

Тамаэ пристально посмотрела на него, во взгляде вдруг мелькнуло смущение, и ее щеки слегка порозовели. Потом она напряглась, словно прислушиваясь.

– К вам масочник, – и отвернулась к плите.

Он вздохнул и пошел открывать дверь. Не доверять ее чутью у него резона не было – дзенинов из охраны хокаге она определяла сходу, как бы они не прятали чакру. Его вызывают в резиденцию. Значит, опять миссию выдадут. Очень вовремя.

Через двадцать минут он уже стоял перед Сарутоби.

– Орочимару, – кивнул ему его наставник в знак приветствия. – Для тебя есть работа. – Он бросил ему два свитка. В одном была миссия по доставке секретной информации в Ивагакуре, в другом задание по шпионажу там же, в Стране Земли. – Отправляешься завтра. На все сроку месяц. Свободен.

– Хай.

Вот и поговорили, называется.

Обе миссии не потребовали от него ни особых умений, ни собранности, ни концентрации. Потраченный месяц можно было бы счесть практически отпуском, если бы не одно обстоятельство. Обе миссии по своему уровню явно предназначались шиноби не его ранга. Зачем послали именно его? Хотели убрать на время из деревни?

Утешало только то, что ему не пришлось безвылазно сидеть в Ивагакуре, так что удалось наведаться в тайные убежища и проверить работу подчиненных. Слоняться по деревне, наведываясь под разными личинами во все общественные места, и подслушивать разговоры и слухи он поручил своим людям.

Они же посещали и клондайк для шпиона – злачные заведения – от которых его самого мутило. Пить он не любил, поскольку как и у любого человека, под действием алкоголя у него притуплялась реакция, что могло повлечь неприятные последствия для него как для шиноби. Раскрутить его на пьянку мог только Джирайя.

Общества шлюх Орочимару тоже не терпел. Интимная близость интересовала его только в пору гормонально нестабильной юности, хотя уже тогда не приносила ему желаемого удовлетворения (поскольку воспринимал он ее исключительно как способ удовлетворения физиологической потребности – прим. авт.), а в дальнейшем не вызывала обычно ничего, кроме усталости и опустошения, поэтому он предпочитал тратить энергию на тренировки и исследования и с женщинами встречался крайне редко.

Кроме этой передышки, подчиненные его больше ничем не порадовали, к сожалению. Нет, его никто не пытался надуть или что-то утаить, но исполнительская дисциплина явно хромала, да и отчетность оставляла желать лучшего. Не раз и не два он вспомнил Тамаэ с ее идеальным порядком в делах.

– Вы дождетесь, – заявил он как-то в сердцах, – что я сюда Амазонку переведу, вместе с Химиком. Они вам устроят армагеддец локального масштаба. – Народ ничего не понял, но на всякий случай хвосты поджали.

Мысль эта, однажды придя в голову, не торопилась ее покидать, и он всерьез над ней задумался. Управлять разраставшейся финансовой империей, сидя в Конохе, становилось проблематично, выходить из тени – смерти подобно. От мечты стать хокаге он пока не отказался полностью, хотя в последнее время перспектива зависнуть в администрации и разгребать то дерьмо, которое наворотил Сарутоби за время своего «президентства», как это называла его ученица, прельщала его все меньше и меньше.

Тамаэ в одном из разговоров выразила свое отношение к его стремлению к этой должности своим емким «нахера». А потом в простых и понятных выражениях объяснила, что его ждет. Он не поверил, но семя сомнения, посеянное, нужно сказать, очень профессионально, быстро дало ростки. Проблема была только в том, что смотаться из Конохи быстро не получится – слишком много ценного есть в его закромах. Да и статус нукенина вместе со свободой давал определенные, и немаленькие, проблемы. Из охотника он станет дичью. В его случае это, конечно, мелочи, поскольку дураков соваться к змеиному саннину с целью экспроприировать его голову не найдется. Но неприятности все равно будут. И Тамаэ из Конохи нужно убирать, и скорее всего, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Кроме очевидной профессиональной пользы Тамаэ как-то неожиданно начала вспоминаться в несколько другом ключе. Очень неожиданном, надо сказать. Во-первых, она ему приснилась. Что именно происходило во сне, он вспомнить не смог, но непонятное, приятное, к слову, ощущение осталось. Потом он заскучал. Окружающие его люди раздражали, подземный бункер давил на психику. Хотелось домой. Не в Коноху, а домой. Оказывается, он может скучать по своей доставучей девочке с ее вечными закидонами и множественным расстройством личности. Это открытие его удивило и изрядно позабавило.

Покидал Орочимару Ивагакуре с настолько явным чувством облегчения, что ему пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не припустить к Конохе на своей максимальной скорости. Вернулся в деревню он после полудня и сразу отправился в резиденцию хокаге, чтобы сдать отчет, написанный по дороге.

Хирузен мельком просмотрел свиток и с ходу вытащил из кипы бумаг на столе лист, исписанный убористым почерком.

– Двое суток на отдых и приступай, – коротко бросил он.

Орочимару пробежал глазами лист и в недоумении поднял глаза на хокаге.

– Кроме меня гоняться за нукенинами больше некому?

– У нас ежегодная октябрьская ярмарка, – невозмутимо ответил Хирузен, попыхивая трубкой. – Все шиноби заняты в охране.

– Я тоже могу в охране постоять, раз уж вам так хочется меня занять работой, – возмутился Орочимару.

– Ты слишком известен.

– Под хенге могу походить.

– Как твоя ученица? – Сарутоби казался расслабленным, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, но его взгляд – острый и цепкий – отслеживал каждое движение и эмоцию подчиненного. – Вчера она пришла на собрание шиноби под видом молодого человека, – продолжил он. – Ушла в обнимку с Хатаке.

Орочимару прекрасно знал манеру своего учителя проверять подчиненных неожиданными новостями, поэтому ни один мускул нее дрогнул на его лице, хотя то, что тот сообщил, неприятно его задело. Почему, он пока не понял.

– Судя по тому, что Какаши отчета до сих пор не предоставил, встреча носила личный характер, – продолжал Хирузен, сверля глазами бывшего ученика.

– Возможно, – невозмутимо отозвался Орочимару, не отводя взгляда. Ему вдруг стало интересно, зачем Сарутоби говорит ему обо всем этом. Какое хокаге дело до того, с кем встречается его ученица и до его отношения к этому. Интуиция вопила о том, что дело здесь явно нечисто. – Я могу идти?

Хирузен кивнул вместо ответа и переключился на бумаги, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Орочимару вернулся в пустой дом, принял душ, поел, не переставая при этом думать над сложившейся ситуацией. Его на месяц отправили вон из деревни, теперь, почти без перерыва, снова отсылают на длительную миссию. Причем все выданные задания не соответствуют его рангу – их вполне мог выполнить кто-нибудь другой. Данзо не возражает. Тамаэ при этом остается одна и к ней так вовремя подкатывает один из АНБУ. И не рядовой боец, а двойной агент Хатаке Какаши. iСовпадение? Не думаю./i Ищут его слабое место? Нет, вряд ли. Скорее всего, хотят проверить ее способности перед тем, как забрать. Куда? В Корень, разумеется. Пусть обломятся.

Хотя версию со слабым местом отметать нельзя. Данзо прекрасно знает его отношение к своим исследованиям и их результатам. Не исключено, что он отдал Орочимару девчонку только для того, чтобы потом использовать ее как рычаг давления. Хирузен в курсе? Он явно хотел выяснить, как отреагирует Орочимару на возможный роман его подопечной с Хатаке. Хочет прощупать почву на предмет личной заинтересованности? Ищет повод для шантажа? Намекает, что в случае чего не поздоровится Тамаэ?

Хирузен многим не нравится. Судя по всему, его хотят заменить. Орочимару самый вероятный кандидат на пост хокаге. Был во всяком случае, до недавнего времени. Но Орочимару слишком умен и опытен, и легко вскроет все махинации прежнего руководства, как бы оно ни прятало концы. Значит, нельзя допустить, чтобы власть перешла к нему. Устранить его физически вряд ли удастся, поэтому его отсылают из деревни, наверняка для того, чтобы подготовить за это время какую-нибудь пакость. С испорченной репутацией его к креслу хокаге не подпустят на пушечный выстрел. И посадят кого-нибудь посговорчивее. Или просто помоложе и позеленее, типа Намикадзе, которому плести интриги пока не позволяет совесть. Отчего он и остальных, включая Третьего, считает такими же честными и неподкупными, как и он сам.

Орочимару достал листок с миссией и снова внимательно прочитал его. Ему поручалось устранить около двадцати нукенинов, не самого высокого ранга, мелочь, по правде говоря, но зато в совершенно разных частях мира. Придется мотаться как бешеная собака. Хотя зачем мотаться самому? С этим справятся и его люди. Он же вернется в Коноху и узнает, что против него затевается.

И хотя он почти отказался от мысли стать хокаге, нет, не так – теперь он точно не полезет в эту петлю, Хирузен с Данзо об этом не знают. Значит, могут серьезно навредить.

Странная ситуация складывается с Тамаэ и этим анбушником Хатаке. Вряд ли Тамаэ планировала пойти на это собрание. Учитывая ее характер, это, скорее всего, было спонтанным решением. Копирующего нельзя назвать бабником, не пропускающим ни одной юбки, но и невинным агнцем он не был. Тамаэ красивая девушка, так что Хатаке мог и повестись. Но ведь Хирузен сказал, что она была под хенге какого-то парня. Какаши сменил ориентацию? Это вряд ли. Значит, узнал ее даже в таком виде. И решил воспользоваться ситуацией и проверить? А эта дурочка наверняка ничего не поняла.

– Черт! Так и знал, что она доиграется до серьезных неприятностей! – пробормотал Орочимару. – О Ками! Дай мне сил вбить в эту девчонку хоть каплю здравого смысла! – Учитывая тот факт, что у него для этого есть менее двух суток, задача представлялась невыполнимой.

Словно по заказу, в этот момент дверь с грохотом распахнулась и в дом влетела Тамаэ в своей излюбленной ураганной манере.

– О, сенсей, привет! – закричала она радостно и умчалась куда-то внутрь дома. Он пошел за ней. Она занялась какими-то домашними делами, быстрая, как всегда.

– Как дела? – спокойно спросил Орочимару.

– Да, как обычно, – скривилась Тамаэ. – Блин, сенсей, зачем вы отправили меня в Академию? Там же скука смертная. Я столько времени потеряла зря. Лучше бы в призыве его провела, и то больше толку. Кстати о призыве, – захихикала она. – Цукихана отложила яйца. Она и не думала, что это случится так скоро. Я все-таки не так давно к ним хожу, да и контрактор еще довольно слабый. Но видимо, моей чакры хватило. Кто отец, не сообщается, но держу пари, это Сокуши. Я пару раз их обоих не застала. – Тамаэ весело рассмеялась. – Скоро буду нянчиться с маленькими змеенышами. Парочку уже обещали мне лично.

– Что за история с Хатаке, – перебил ее Орочимару.

– А вы откуда знаете? – удивилась девушка, а потом махнула рукой. – Хотя кого я спрашиваю. Решила пошутить, в итоге познакомилась поближе. – Она хмыкнула.

– Насколько ближе? – спросил он, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается глухое раздражение, граничащее со злостью.

Тамаэ весело покосилась на него и улыбнулась.

– Просто дружеский спарринг. Не переживайте за мою честь, сенсей. Хатаке из другого лагеря, – с многозначительной усмешкой ответила она.

– Кто тебе сказал?

– Сам Какаши и сказал, – пожала она плечами.

– Вот так прямо и сказал «я гей»?

– Ээээ… нет, не прямо, но… – Она осеклась и растерянно посмотрела на него.

Орочимару помолчал, усмехнулся и сказал с нескрываемой иронией: – Нельзя верить тому, что говорят даже простые люди, а уж верить шиноби на слово, тем более шиноби такого класса, как Какаши Хатаке, вообще глупость. Я так понимаю, ты что-то там себе придумала, а он подыграл.

Тамаэ с напряженной задумчивостью смотрела на него, закусив губу. Явно что-то обдумывала.

– Вот жук! – наконец воскликнула она. В ее глазах вспыхнул хищный огонек. – Ну я ему еще покажу.

– Что это ты надумала? – нахмурившись, спросил Орочимару. – Не вздумай шутить с Хатаке дальше. Он тебе не по зубам.

– А почему бы мне не пошутить? – с вызовом ответила Тамаэ. – Ничего с ним не случится. Подловлю его где-нибудь, разведу на пару тренировок, покручу хвостом, он и проколется.

– И что дальше? Он же физически тебя сильнее. Убежать не успеешь.

– А зачем убегать? – удивилась девушка. – Он парень симпатичный, а мне пора уже с кем-нибудь встречаться. Скоро шестнадцать, а я все в девках сижу. Не волнуйтесь, мы будем предохраняться.

Орочимару скрипнула зубами.

– Ты не будешь встречаться с Хатаке, – ледяным тоном сказал он.

– Хорошо, – вздохнула Тамаэ. – Найду кого-нибудь попроще.

– Ты ни с кем не будешь встречаться. Я тебе запрещаю. – Он и сам не понимал, почему так разозлился, но сейчас гнев просто застилал глаза. Ему стоило немалых усилий удержаться от выплеска ки.

– Я конечно понимаю, что вы мой опекун и все такое, – раздраженно ответила она, – но я имею право на личную жизнь, в конце концов.

– Не имеешь, – отрезал он. От едва сдерживаемой ярости начала болеть голова.

Тамаэ некоторое время удивленно смотрела на него, а потом нахмурилась.

– Может, еще под замок посадите? – спросила она.

– Надо будет – посажу.

Она замолчала, снова пристально разглядывая его, будто видела в первый раз. Потом в ее глазах появилось неверие, смешанное со страхом.

– Только не говорите, что имеете на меня свои виды, – наконец прошептала она.

– А что тебя смущает? – с иронией спросил Орочимару, медленно подходя к ней. Сил сдерживать негатив у него уже не было. К тому же он наконец понял, почему взъярился – Тамаэ одной фразой четко обозначила то желание, которому он не мог дать определения. – Я все-таки мужчина, хотя ты, похоже, об этом забыла. – Девушка в испуге отступала назад, пока не наткнулась на стену. Руки она вытянула вперед, упираясь ему в грудь. – Ну так я тебе напомню. – Он схватил ее рукой за шею и поцеловал, грубо и зло, одновременно другой рукой прижимая к стене и не давая вырваться. А потом резко отпустил и отступил на шаг назад, по-прежнему глядя со злой насмешкой.

Тамаэ тяжело дышала, а в ее глазах плескался уже не страх – паника. Дрожащими руками она сложила печати и исчезла в плане призыва.

Орочимару закрыл глаза, приложил себя по лбу ладонью и тихо выматерился. Шинигами знает, что на него нашло! Вечно с Тамаэ все идет не так, как надо. Теперь она начнет его бояться. Не дай Ками, еще вздумает сбежать.

* * *

Тамаэ вернулась в половине девятого утра, спокойная и настороженная. Она быстро собралась и ушла в Академию, стараясь не пересекаться с Орочимару даже взглядом. Он тоже не горел желанием общаться с ней и сказал только, чтобы она после учебы нигде не задерживалась, поскольку есть серьезный разговор.

Тамаэ на этот раз не проявила свойственную ей строптивость, пришла вовремя и вела себя на удивление сдержанно. Видимо, ему вчера удалось встряхнуть ее настолько, чтобы она начала ясно мыслить.

– Вы хотели поговорить о чем-то, сенсей, – начала она, сидя на краешке кресла и кротко сложив руки на коленях. Взгляд уже не выражал страха, только сосредоточенность и сдержанный интерес.

– Да, хотел, – подтвердил Орочимару. – Обстоятельства, в которых я сейчас оказался, внушают мне серьезные опасения. – В ее глазах мелькнуло беспокойство. – Мне кажется, что меня хотят подставить. – Он пристально посмотрел на нее. – Тебе в этом случае тоже грозит опасность.

– Так, погодите, – Тамаэ подняла ладонь, знаком прося его помолчать. Несколько секунд она напряженно думала, а потом вскочила на ноги и начала взволнованно ходить по комнате, кусая губы. – Насколько я помню по аниме, – сказала она наконец, – вас обвинят в проведении каких-то ужасных опытов над людьми. Вы похищали шиноби и ставили над ними эксперименты… – Она покрутила рукой, подбирая слова. – Что-то наподобие тех, что проводили нацисты в своих лагерях. Исследовали пределы человеческих возможностей.

Орочимару кивнул – Тамаэ рассказывала ему об истории ее мира и их мировых войнах.

– Потом Третий вместе со своими бойцами застукал вас в одном из тайных убежищ как раз за «работой». – Она внезапно остановилась и пристально посмотрела на него, словно изучая.

– Что? – не выдержал он.

– По слухам, без вести пропали уже пять человек, – медленно сказала она, не отводя взгляда. – Как раз за последний месяц.

– Я безвылазно сидел в Иве, – ответил Орочимару.

– Вас кто-нибудь видел?

– Разумеется, нет, – усмехнулся он. – Миссия по шпионажу была.

– Это плохо. – Он никогда не видел у нее настолько серьезного выражения лица и невольно улыбнулся – ему действительно удалось заставить ее вести себя как взрослый человек, пусть и несколько нестандартным способом.

– Все еще хуже, чем ты думаешь, – с невеселой усмешкой сказал он. – Завтра я снова ухожу на миссию, и снова один. Вернусь не раньше середины января.

Тамаэ вытаращила глаза.

– Хирузен там че, совсем ебанулся, что ли?! – закричала она. Мда, ненадолго ее взрослости хватило.

– Выбирай выражения, – строго одернул он ее.

– Какие, на хрен, выражения! – продолжала возмущаться она. – Вас и так не было целый месяц, а теперь вы снова уйдете, уже на три?!

– А ты что, скучала? – не удержался он от подколки.

– Ага, очень, – огрызнулась она.

– Потому и сбежала вчера, будто за тобой гналось сто ёкаев, – хмыкнул он.

– Много вы понимаете, – буркнула она.

– Да где уж мне понять. Решила видимо, что я прямо тут тебя и разложу.

Тамаэ не ответила, только весьма настороженно поглядела на него.

– Можешь не бояться, – усмехнулся Орочимару. – Меня секс мало интересует, даже с тобой. – Это была не совсем правда. Несмотря на постоянные шутки на эту тему, ему никогда всерьез не приходило в голову, что с ней можно спать. Ну не воспринимал он ее как женщину. До вчерашнего дня.

– А что так? Член не стоит? – Тамаэ иногда была удивительно несдержанна в комментариях. Вот и тут ляпнула первое же, что пришло в голову.

– Ты, детка, нарываешься, – с угрозой ответил он.

– Я вас как медик спрашиваю, – попыталась она исправить ситуацию, распахнув невинные глаза, в которых, однако, показались отголоски страха. Еще бы, заявить такое! – Импотенция успешно лечится, – уже гораздо тише добавила она.

Он вскочил со своего места и непроизвольно выпустил ки. Тамаэ вжала голову в плечи и зажмурилась, видимо, ожидая удара. Потом открыла один глаз и осторожно посмотрела на своего сенсея. Он стоял рядом, сжав кулаки и едва сдерживая ярость.

– Все-все, я поняла, – пискнула она. – Молчу.

Он отошел и плюхнулся в кресло, переводя дух и пытаясь унять гнев. Эта девчонка опять вывела его из терпения.

– Игнорирование проблемы не способствует ее решению, – пробормотала девушка упрямо.

-Тамаэ!

– Судя по тому, что за два года я ни разу не видела вас с женщиной…

– Мне тебя хватает.

– Но между нами же ничего не было… – Это было произнесено с таким искренним возмущением, что вся его злость сразу прошла, сменившись неожиданным в такой ситуации весельем.

– И не будет, если ты не заткнешься, – сказал он прежде, чем сам осознал смысл своих слов.

Тамаэ открыла было рот, потом захлопнула его и растерянно замолчала.

– Тупик, однако, – едва слышно прошептала она после некоторого раздумья.

Орочимару расхохотался, Тамаэ насупилась и покраснела.

– Похоже, ты совсем не против, – заметил он со смехом.

– Да ну вас! – Она отвернулась, покраснев еще сильнее, подтверждая его невольную догадку.

Несколько минут они сидели в молчании. Орочимару пытался вернуть ясность мыслям, что у него неважно получалось – в кои-то веки ему удалось выбить ее из колеи, а Тамаэ в это время бросала на него косые взгляды, изо всех сил стараясь молчать.

– Нет, все-таки скажи мне, – не удержался он, – почему ты так испугалась? Я же просто тебя поцеловал.

– Это сложно объяснить, – пробормотала она, снова покраснев.

– Я хочу понять, – настаивал он. – Неудачный опыт прошлой жизни?

Тамаэ вздохнула и грустно улыбнулась.

– В прошлой жизни мне как раз очень повезло. Мой муж был моим первым и единственным мужчиной. И все у нас было хорошо. – Она помолчала немного. – Хотя первые годы… – Она покачала головой и снова улыбнулась, вспоминая что-то личное и интимное. – Сколько мы посуды перебили! Один раз даже до драки дело дошло… – Она тихо засмеялась.

Он смотрел на ее лицо и не узнавал. Вместо вечного ехидного прищура – мечтательный взгляд, вместо саркастичной усмешки – легкая улыбка, вместо привычных масок – открытость и искренность. Такую Тамаэ он не видел никогда, и именно такая Тамаэ ему понравилась больше всего.

– Ты все еще его любишь? – спросил он, почему-то боясь, что она ответит «да».

– Да… Нет… Не знаю. – Она потерла лицо руками, а потом вскочила со своего места. – Шестнадцать лет жизни просто так из памяти не выкинешь. Но столько времени уже прошло! Я смирилась и приняла новую жизнь. Надеюсь, что он смог пережить мою смерть и нашел новую любовь.

Тамаэ отвернулась, сделала несколько глубоких вздохов и снова повернулась к нему.

– Вернемся к нашим баранам, – с напускным весельем сказала она. – Почему я испугалась? Потому что вы были очень страшным. – И сделала испуганные глаза, а потом засмеялась. – Очень-очень. Знаете, мне в какой-то момент показалось, что вы меня приревновали. – Она неловко улыбнулась и с опаской покосилась в его сторону.

Приревновал? Хм, пожалуй, это темное и разъедающее чувство можно назвать ревностью.

– Я конечно понимаю, что это глупо, – поспешно добавила девушка, по-своему истолковав его молчание. – Ревность свойственна влюбленным людям, а вы такими глупостями не страдаете. – Она растерялась и умолкла.

Ревность свойственна влюбленным людям.

А он такими глупостями не страдает.

Он вообще не страдает, ему не свойственны страдания, как и все остальные сильные чувства. Ему прекрасно жилось без них до этого и прекрасно будет житься и дальше.

Или не будет?

– Почему ты всегда притворяешься? – внезапно спросил он.

– Что?

– Ты же читала мои записи, – ответил он, не глядя на нее. – Все эти стороны твоей личности – это же маски, за которыми ты скрываешься от всех, и от меня в особенности. Зачем?

Тамаэ нахмурилась.

– Зачем? – переспросила она. – Это же мир шиноби, убийц и шпионов, в котором искренность может стать фатальной. Здесь нужно либо притворяться безобидным дурачком, чтобы тебя не трогали, либо быть конченным отморозком, чтобы боялись и не лезли. Согласитесь, что отморозка из меня не получится.

– Но и безголовой дурой быть необязательно.

– А какая разница, как я себя веду? – почти закричала она. – Вы же не из благотворительных побуждений меня «воспитываете». Или в качестве следующего тела, хотя я в этом сомневаюсь, слишком слабая из меня альтернатива, либо… – Он сделала паузу и резко выдохнула. – В любом случае, используете как-нибудь. – Она замолчала и отвернулась.

– Честно говоря, поначалу планы у меня были именно такие, – тихо сказал он.

– Поначалу? А сейчас что изменилось?

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь от жизни? – спросил он вместо ответа.

– Чего хочет любая женщина? – устало ответила она. – Любви хочу, семью, детей, спокойную жизнь без приключений. Утопические мечты. Особенно здесь. Особенно в свете последних событий.

– Этого хочет любой нормальный человек, даже я, – отозвался он. Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него. – Поэтому, раз уж мы все равно живем вместе, и жизненные цели у нас совпадают, почему бы нам не объединить наши усилия?

– Чего?

– Я тебя все равно никуда не отпущу. Обещаю любить, по мере своих скромных способностей, беречь, насколько это возможно – мы все-таки шиноби, обеспечивать тебя и наших детей, надеюсь, что они появятся, и выполнять любые желания.

Глаза у Тамаэ становились все больше и больше, и под конец его тирады они чуть не вылезли из орбит.

– Вы вместе с Хирузеном ебанулись? На пару?

– Я понимаю, что это звучит бредово… – Орочимару и сам был в трансе от собственного предложения, и это мягко говоря, но отступать он не привык, да и по собственному опыту знал, что бредовые идеи часто оказываются самыми эффективными. В конце концов, кто не рискует...

– Да не то слово! Вы тоже нашли время! У вас серьезные проблемы, а вы…

– Ты мне нравишься, в том числе и как женщина, – продолжал он, не обращая внимания на ее протесты, – я тебе, по всей видимости, тоже, разница в возрасте в нашем случае вообще вещь условная, так что я не вижу препятствий нашим отношениям.

Тамаэ подошла к нему и, нахмурившись, приложила руку к его лбу, а потом начала щупать пульс.

– Ну так и есть, – сказала она через минуту. – Вас отравили. Повышенная температура, тахикардия, бред. Сейчас еще галлюцинации начнутся.

Он отмахнулся.

– Я совершенно здоров и в своем уме. Почему тебе так сложно поверить в то, что я говорю? – Он внимательно посмотрел на нее и почти без паузы продолжил. – А, ну конечно! Ты же воспринимаешь меня как безумного злодея из мультика. Пора бы уже за столько лет понять, что я за человек.

Она так же внимательно и серьезно посмотрела на него.

– Я не считаю вас безумным злодеем, – сказала она. – Просто я никак не думала, что вам нужно что-то кроме ваших исследований.

– Я тоже человек. Жаль, что ты этого не видишь.

– Простите, – тихо сказала она.

– У тебя будет три месяца на раздумья, – ответил он холодно, не глядя на нее. – Достаточно, чтобы принять решение?

– Мы сильно отклонились от темы, – уклонилась она от ответа. – Что теперь делать в связи с вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами?

– Тебе – ничего. – Его тон был довольно резок. – Ты будешь сидеть тихо и никуда не высовываться. Если, конечно, жить хочешь.

– А может… – начала было она.

– Нет! Академия, призыв, госпиталь и дом, – припечатал он и подкрепил свои слова весьма красноречивым взглядом. – Проведешь полную ревизию в лаборатории, выучишь несколько новых техник, чтобы от зубов отскакивало, составишь мне несколько новых ядов с заданными характеристиками, сделаешь полный генетический анализ образцов, которые я привез, придумаешь мне систему отчетности по тем направлениям, которые я укажу…

– Переберешь пять мешков фасоли и посадишь семь розовых кустов, – пробормотала она.

– Что?

– Нет-нет, ничего.

* * *

Следующие сутки прошли в сборах и инструктаже. Тамаэ не пошла в Академию, заявив, что ей и так придется провести там слишком много времени. Вела себя она подозрительно тихо и незаметно, все время думая о чем-то. Орочимару на всякий случай провел еще одну воспитательную беседу на тему правильного поведения в его отсутствие, рассказав и про связи Хатаке с Корнем, и про подозрения насчет Хирузена. Она только смотрела на него очень серьезными и понимающими глазами, но ничего не говорила и даже ни разу не пошутила.

Впрочем, ее молчание в сложившейся ситуации было только на пользу – ему было о чем подумать. Самое первое, что нужно сделать, это добраться до одной из тайных квартир и организовать работу своих людей, а потом уже возвращаться в Коноху и искать концы в этой опасной истории с похищениями. Хотелось бы понять, сколько у него есть времени для маневра. В одиночной миссии были свои плюсы – не нужно ломать голову, как отделаться от сокомандников.

Когда время перевалило за полдень, Тамаэ начала заметно нервничать. Она сидела на стуле, вся как-то сжавшись, и теребила подол юкаты.

– Я боюсь, – ответила она на вопрос, что с ней происходит.

– Чего?

– Всего. Скажите, что вы вчера пошутили, – умоляющим тоном попросила она, не поднимая глаз.

– Нет. Я не шутил, – отрезал он, собравшись и надевая жилет. – Ну все, я пошел. Не скучай тут без меня.

Она вышла в прихожую и прислонилась к стене, молча наблюдая за тем, как он повязывает хитай и надевает перчатки. Ее напряженное молчание давило на нервы, и он попытался разрядить обстановку, пошутив напоследок: – Поцелуешь на прощание?

Но вместо ответной шутки она решительно шагнула к нему и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, прикоснулась губами к его губам. А потом, спрятав глаза, отстранилась и хотела уйти.

Мимолетное едва ощутимое легкое прикосновение словно сорвало какой-то внутренний ограничитель. Он поймал ее за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал с невесть откуда взявшейся страстью. Она не отстранилась и даже не попыталась оттолкнуть его, а наоборот, ответила на поцелуй со всем пылом своего огненного темперамента, разжигая в нем такие ощущения, о существовании которых он даже и не подозревал. Адреналин выплеснулся в кровь, заставляя сердце биться с удвоенной силой, а мышцы звенеть от напряжения, как перед первым в жизни боем.

Разум сделал последнюю попытку обуздать чувства: – Мне надо идти.

И отступил перед обезоруживающим: – Еще минуточку.

Ей не потребовалось трех месяцев, чтобы дать ответ. И это было неожиданно. Неожиданно настолько, что он засомневался и отстранился на несколько секунд, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, боясь найти в них фальшь, и увидел открытый и искренний взгляд, в котором робость и неуверенность смешивались с алыми искрами прорывавшегося наружу желания. Внезапно в комнате стало слишком жарко, а еще он понял, насколько неудобен дзенинский жилет, как он мешает сейчас, да и все остальное вместе с ним. Но отстраниться, чтобы убрать все лишнее казалось невозможным.

И актом безоговорочной капитуляции стало короткое: – К черту миссию!

Которое тут же было разбито настойчивым звонком в дверь.

Двух шиноби в форме АНБУ едва не смело с крыльца той волной концентрированной ки, которой окатил их злой как черт змеиный саннин, открывший дверь.

– Какого биджу вам надо!

– Эээ… – шиноби быстро пришли в себя – опытные попались. – Хокаге-сама велел нам сопровождать вас на миссии, Орочимару-сан.

– Ждите здесь, – бросил он и с треском захлопнул дверь.

Тамаэ стояла в коридоре и улыбалась. Он резко привлек ее к себе и снова поцеловал.

– Не хочу уходить, – сказал он, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу.

– Не хочу тебя отпускать, – ответила она, отстраняясь и прикасаясь пальцами к его щеке. – Ты ведь вернешься?

Сердце снова забилось чаще, уже от этой тихой просьбы, непроизвольно вырвавшегося «ты», и робкой надежды в потемневших глазах.

– Конечно вернусь.

 _Даже раньше, чем ты думаешь_ , подумал он про себя, решительным движением закинул за спину рюкзак, открыл дверь и вышел, не оглядывась. И широким шагом последовал за сопровождавшими его дзенинами, пряча глубоко в сердце слабые ростки неожиданно пробудившихся чувств. Не навсегда. На время.


	13. Глава 12 Черепашка-ниндзя

**Черепашка-ниндзя и отсрочка приговора**

* * *

Слово «шпиёнский» – написано так специально. Слова «закут», «обретаться», «вешалА» правильные, кто не уверен, погуглите. "Обако" - это город в префектуре Ванкен, а не опечатка в слове "Облако".

* * *

После первого поцелуя меня колотило целый час, и Цукихана, как ни билась, не смогла вытрясти из меня ни слова. Потом мне все же удалось взять себя в руки, и я рассказала ей, что, собственно, произошло.

– Тьфу ты, – плюнула она сердито. – Я уж думала, что-то серьезное случилось. Ну-ка, поднимай свою задницу и дуй на тренировку, может, соображать получше начнешь.

После спарринга с Сокуши мои мозги действительно встали на место, и я смогла проанализировать ситуацию с Орычем и мою неоднозначную реакцию. Итак, он пришел с миссии, откуда-то узнал, что я неудачно пошутила над Хатаке, и закатил мне сцену… ревности? Именно так, как впоследствии выяснилось. Почему меня это так напугало? Во-первых, потому, что до этого момента он никогда не давал мне повода заподозрить его в наличии каких-либо планов на мой счет, и это стало полной неожиданностью. Во-вторых, он был реально страшен. Орочи, конечно, учил меня противостоять чужому ки, но это было что-то с чем-то. Таким злющим сенсея я никогда не видела. Возникло стойкое желание завернуться в простыню и медленно и незаметно отползти на кладбище.

Что делать дальше, сомнений не было – вести себя спокойно и больше не злить дядю О. За четыре дня в призывном плане душевное равновесие ко мне вернулось. Почти. Я же понимала, что это не конец.

То, что мне выдал Орочимару на следующий день, вообще не лезло ни в какие ворота. Столько лет живем в одном доме, никогда никаких поползновений на романтические отношения у нас не было (не считать же ими переброс шуточками, пусть и не совсем приличными), и вот, на тебе, получите – «обещаю любить, беречь и обеспечивать». Ничего удивительного в том, что я не поверила, нет. Но если это правда, то линия поведения в этом случае также предельно ясна – соглашаться. Отказываться от такого предложения – чистый идиотизм. Нет, можно было бы еще поломаться, если бы Орочи был противным старикашкой или маньяком с садистскими наклонностями, но он обаятельный темпераментный красавец. Да еще какой темпераментный! От второго поцелуя мне реально снесло крышу, так что я даже не почувствовала двух дзенинов, которых прислали ему на помощь в миссии. Так что, похоже, формула «стерпится – слюбится» не для меня, я уже втрескалась по уши.

Боже, как я ненавижу Хирузена! Мало того, что этот старый пень отправил моего… кстати, кто он мне теперь… а, не суть… короче, отправил к черту на кулички, так еще потом прислал двух болванов, которые догадались припереться в самый неподходящий момент. Уууу, как я зла!

Все, решено, как только сенсей вернется, пусть берет отпуск, а я «заболею». И будем предаваться блуду.

Если, конечно, он не передумает. За три месяца многое может измениться. К тому же не исключено, что свое предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, он сделал под влиянием эмоций, и сам после пожалеет о нем.

Так, ладно, нужно успокоиться. Решаем проблемы по мере их поступления.

Мой прекрасный принц по совместительству оказался злой мачехой и оставил мне туеву хучу поручений. Остаток дня я только разбиралась, что мне нужно будет сделать, и составляла подробный план на все три месяца. Я вообще спать буду?

А с Хирузеном ситуация неоднозначная выходит. Я и раньше подозревала, что в аниме не все так просто было с уходом Орочимару из Конохи. Почти сорок лет жил здесь и не тужил, служил верой и правдой, был уважаемым человеком, а потом ни с того ни с сего превратился в монстра и свалил в туман. А потом Орочи через много лет пришел отомстить лично Сарутоби, причем так эпично и демонстративно. За что? За то, что тот не убил его, когда «застукал» на месте преступления?

Нет, это конечно легко списать на сумасшествие, но я уже как-то говорила, что Орочи сумасшедший не более, чем все остальные в этом аниме.

Сейчас становится понятно, что его хотят подставить, причем по крупному. И репутационные потери в этом случае не сравнятся ни с какими другими. Люди начали пропадать, значит, план уже запущен. Как Орочимару сумеет предотвратить наступление своего личного пиздеца, отсутствуя в Конохе, я даже не представляю.

Единственное, что можно сделать, это нарыть какого-нибудь компромата на самого Хирузена и пошантажировать его. Где вечный хокаге мог отметиться? Да зуб даю, там же, где и остальные власть предержащие – взятки, откаты и злоупотребление властью. Поймать его на взятке мне не по силам, как и найти следы отката. Для этого нужно лезть в архивы резиденции или банков – искать подозрительные поступления на личные счета, а мои умения слишком незначительны для подобных подвигов. Вот только Сарутоби – это клан торговцев, а не шиноби, а лавки охраняются значительно хуже, чем банк. Всяко найдется что-нибудь интересное. В трудах праведных, как говорится, не построишь палат каменных. А Сарутоби весьма богаты.

То, что сенсей запретил мне соваться в это дело, я благополучно забыла уже через пять минут. Да и, в конце концов, я же не полезу на опасные объекты, так, потренируюсь немного на натуре. Вряд ли то, что я нарою, серьезно повлияет на ситуацию, но нагадить Сарутоби все равно хотелось.

Первый месяц я добросовестно выполняла все инструкции Орочимару – ходила в Академию, работала в госпитале, разгребала завалы в лаборатории – и зачем ему понадобилась полная ревизия? В призыве же потребовала сделать упор на тренировках по скрытому проникновению. Химицу сильно обрадовалась и рьяно принялась меня натаскивать. Отдыхать мне почти не приходилось, потому что в свободное от тренировок время на меня набрасывались свежевылупившиеся змееныши. Мой мимиметр просто зашкаливало от их няшности, так что когда пришлось выбирать кого-то в личные помощники, я просто оказалась в ступоре. Хотела тянуть по принципу жребия – из мешка, но мне стало так жалко всех остальных, что я решила, что меня пока на всех хватит. Имена пока им не давали, поскольку еще пока непонятны были их способности и характер. Да, у змей имена дают как у индейцев – за заслуги. Брать в свой мир мне их пока разрешали совсем ненадолго, чтобы не отставали змейки от своих сверстников в развитии. Цукихана для этого случая сделала мне татуировку на левой руке, как у сенсея, для упрощения призыва. Чтоб ею не светить перед наблюдателями, пришлось покупать наручи. Не нужно им знать, что у меня вообще есть призыв. Очень кстати в свитках обнаружилась техника Связывающего заклинания змей, для которого мне уже хватало чакры, так что потихоньку я тренировалась на моих маленьких змеенышах.

Дважды появлялся Хатаке. Первый раз я с радостной улыбкой побежала на тренировку с ним, попритворялась глупой и самоуверенной девчонкой, естественно, проиграла в спарринге и разыграла обиженницу. Короче, все в рамках выбранной роли. Во второй раз пришлось отказаться. Хатаке подошел ко мне почти сразу после того, как я вышла из ворот Академии. Мы только-только успели обменяться приветствиями, как я почувствовала неясный толчок знакомого ки, слабый и словно бы издалека, но спутать было невозможно. Я даже не удержалась от того, чтобы посмотреть в ту сторону, из которой пришел сигнал, но никого, конечно, не увидела, и ощущение присутствия пропало. Пробормотав какую-то отмазку, в которую Какаши, ясен перец, не поверил, я смылась прямиком домой и оставшееся до вечера время потратила на отработку новых техник на подземном полигоне. Орочимару, кстати, домой так и не заглянул. Эээ… нехороший человек.

Что же касается техник, то наконец-то мне дался шуншин. Даже странно, что с моей скоростью реакции пришлось столько времени на него потратить. Еще Орочи оставил мне несколько свитков с техниками Райтона, не очень сложными и чакрозатратными, но довольно эффективными – разряд электричества штука крайне неприятная, даже если он несильный. А если попасть по месту, например, в сердце, то можно человека и убить, причем совсем слабым разрядом. По площадям тоже можно бить, для большего охвата.

Среди свитков было также описание Каге Буншин. Первого клона хватило секунд на пятнадцать, но лиха беда начало. Какие мои годы, в конце концов! Да и техника все-таки ранга В.

К середине ноября я все же отважилась на небольшие вылазки. Схема была проста как три рубля. Я заходила в лавку за покупками, втихаря пускала Шинкиро ползать по служебным помещениям, где-то через час она развеивалась, а я приступала к анализу информации – рисовала план помещений, записывала имена и должности сотрудников (если получалось), какую-то услышанную от них информацию. Полезного, конечно, оказывалось немного. Начала я с продуктовых лавок, а закончила ювелирным магазином. Вот в нем как раз и появились первые интересности.

Магазин оказался дорогой, но привлекательный для меня как для женщины. Сами понимаете – ювелирка есть ювелирка. Так что терлась я там почти целый час, рассматривая витрины, так что чуть не пропустила момент развеивания Шинкиро. Нужно же было обработать информацию сразу. Выяснилось, что лавочка, как домик Орочи, оказалась с двойным дном, то есть как пить дать там что-то не совсем законное проворачивается. Что неудивительно – ювелирные магазины охраняются гораздо лучше, чем продуктовые ларьки, так что там вполне можно устроить какой-нибудь схрон. На следующий день я вернулась в магазин и, действуя по той же схеме, снова зависла там. Пришлось заговаривать зубы продавцу и раскошеливаться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Купила две красивые серебряные шпильки с эмалевыми вставками. Если заточить, то можно в качестве оружия использовать. Уже выходя из магазина, снова ощутила знакомое присутствие. Орочи опять здесь?

Шинкиро принесла информацию о планировке обширного подвала. Вопрос был, как туда попасть и при этом беспрепятственно выйти. Вспомнив шпиёнские боевики, я пошла исследовать вентиляцию. Несколько дней ушло на рисовку подробного плана, сопоставление его с планом помещений и заучивание расположения ходов наизусть. Вентиляционные шахты были довольно узкими, так что будь я повзрослее и потолще, то даже не дерзнула бы туда полезть.

Химицу хорошо натаскала меня скрывать чакру, а потом мы с ней еще изобрели что-то вроде жилета из моей шевелюры. Пришлось поломать голову над прической – нужно было сохранить максимальную подвижность головы, обмотав торс длинными прядями. Девушки с длинными волосами меня поймут, остальным придется поверить на слово, что это непросто. Но путем проб и ошибок мы подобрали удачную конфигурацию моего доспеха, и теперь даже Химицу не удавалось меня в нем засечь. Хоть лезть я собиралась в лавку, а не в секретный архив, подстраховаться все же не мешало. Береженого бог бережет, а небереженого конвой стережет.

Экипировавшись должным образом, я полезла в эту авантюру. Если вы думаете, что лазать по вентиляции легко, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Во-первых, там узко, так что вперед ползешь лицом, а возвращаешься попой. Развернуться можно только в местах пересечения тоннелей. И если что, окажешься как в мышеловке. Во-вторых, темно, так что полагаться приходится не на зрение, а на другие органы чувств. В-третьих, вы даже не представляете, сколько там грязи. Это в пресловутых шпиёнских боевиках герои ползают по девственно чистым переходам, а на самом деле вылезаешь оттуда в, мягко говоря, непрезентабельном виде – в пыли и паутине. Хорошо, если не в крысином говне.

Так что поверх «доспеха» я надевала плотные штаны, куртку с капюшоном и обязательно маску. Плюс перчатки и обувь с мягкой подошвой. Черепашка-ниндзя, прям.

Буквально через два дня мне повезло – я подслушала и подсмотрела встречу хозяина лавки с неизвестным. Интересный тип оказался. Внешность совершенно непримечательная и незапоминающаяся, но вот движения… Человек явно был шиноби, но тщательно скрывал это. Кроме того, было в его манере что-то неуловимо знакомое. Я навострила все органы чувств, пытаясь засечь чакру. Засекла. Сенсея.

Он-то что тут делает? Я прислушалась к разговору.

Да ладно, из-за такой ерунды он даже из дома не выйдет – какой-то родственник Хирузена просил помочь с местной шпаной, которые требуют с его бизнеса дань. Судя по разговору, Сарутоби часто так «помогает». Не собственными силами, разумеется, а силами шиноби Конохи. Но для Орочимару это слишком мелко, чтобы влезать самому. Значит, тут намечается что-то посерьезнее.

Так и есть. В конце беседы замаскированный под посланника Орочи, бросив короткое «Узумаки» передает хозяину лавки какой-то свиток, который тот, многозначительно посмотрев на гостя, быстро прячет в карман. Ну, мне тут делать нечего. Сенсей сам разберется. Собеседники направляются к выходу, при этом Орочи на мгновение останавливается и поворачивает голову, но потом быстро выходит за дверь.

Я тоже решаю, что мне пора. Через двадцать минут, предварительно просканировав окрестности, я выбралась на крышу, а затем спрыгнула в ближайший проулок, чтобы стряхнуть с себя пыль и мусор. Буквально сразу же меня кто-то схватил со спины и, зажав рот рукой, потащил в темный закут. Я и испугаться не успела, как услышала знакомый голос.

– Кажется, я велел тебе сидеть дома и никуда не лезть. – Орочи отпустил меня, только для того, чтобы развернуть к себе лицом.

– Я просто мимо проходила.

– Ну да, и случайно провалилась в вентиляцию.

– Решила потренироваться. Что, нельзя?

– Можно, только не здесь.

– А где?

– Где угодно, только не здесь!

– В резиденции хокаге или в архиве АНБУ можно?

– С ума сошла?!

– А как я научусь чему-то, если не буду пробовать себя в реальных условиях?

– Ты попасться захотела?

– Но меня же никто не засек!

– Я засек, и этого достаточно!

Ответить он мне не дал, сдернув с лица маску и заткнув поцелуем. Абсолютно правильная тактика для подобной ситуации. Сразу бы так, а то ругаться…

– Слушай, пойдем домой, а? – сумела предложить я через некоторое время, улучив момент между поцелуями, потому что явственно ощутила, как он завелся. – Там чисто, сухо, тепло. И кровать большая.

– Не могу, – ответил он, переводя дыхание. – Есть еще дела. Так что тебе придется подождать. – Он усмехнулся, увидев мою обиженную моську. – Но я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее. И не лезь, куда не просят, будь хорошей девочкой. – С этими словами он растворился в темноте.

Легко сказать – будь хорошей девочкой. А если я хочу быть плохой девочкой? Е-мое, гормональный всплеск, что ли?

В ювелирку я больше не полезла. Если там сам Орочимару ошивается, значит, рыбка не по моим сетям. Пришлось отступить на время. Где-то на недельку.

А потом я решила ограбить Хирузена. От него, чай, не убудет. На это время взяла больничный. Кое-какие травки и специи – и вот, горло краснущее, голос сел, из носа течет потоком, глаза опухли, а поднять температуру тела с помощью чакры вообще дело пустяковое. От занятий и работы на неделю меня освободили без вопросов.

Несколько дней я следила за домом и составляла график членов его семьи. Жили в его домике трое – он сам, его жена, Бивако и их младшая дочь. Асума тоже иногда заходил, но по вечерам, где он обретался все остальное время, я не знаю, его младшая сестра до двух была в школе. Бивако с утра уходила в госпиталь, где работала штатным ирьенином, а сам Сарутоби в резиденцию, возвращались оба домой часам к шести-семи, иногда раньше. Охраны как таковой у дома не было, если не считать барьера. К слову сказать, довольно слабого и не покрывающего всей площади дома. Через каминную трубу, например, проникнуть было проще простого. Видимо, Сарутоби считал, что в дом такого уважаемого человека, как он, никто не отважится залезть. Или просто не хранил ничего особо ценного дома.

В любом случае полазать по его хоромам мне удалось беспрепятственно. Первый день я только осмотрелась и разведала обстановку, после внимательно проследив, не оставила ли следов и не заподозрили ли хозяева дома чего. А на второй устроила полноценный аккуратный обыск. Жил Третий Хокаге не сказать чтобы богато, но достойно. Если я что-нибудь в чем-нибудь понимаю, он из той породы людей, которые власть ценят больше богатства, поэтому, несмотря на приличное состояние, роскоши в его доме не было. Думаю, и деньги он хранил в банке, хотя сейф в стене за картиной я все же обнаружила. Классический такой сейф с кодовым замком, который шпиёны открывают с помощью стетоскопа. Мне стетоскопа не понадобилось.

В сейфе ожидаемо были почти одни только документы – какие-то договора, банковские выписки, расписки, письма. На всякий случай я взяла все – пусть сенсей разбирается. Пачку купюр оставила – зачем они мне. А вот в библиотеке в одном из книжных шкафов обнаружился интересный потайной ящичек со свитками со знаком Водоворота. С первого взгляда было ясно, что свитки довольно старые, а то, что их хранили в тайнике, говорило об их ценности. Недолго думая, я выгребла свитки и запечатала в свои нательные пространственные печати.

Еще раз проверив, не оставила ли следов, чакры и простых, вещественных, своего присутствия, я выбралась так же, как и пришла – через каминную трубу. Правда, пришлось посидеть в ней и подождать темноты, благо, в конце ноября темнело рано, а уж потом вылезать на крышу. Хорошо, что в Конохе теплый климат, и снег выпадает крайне редко, а то на заснеженной крыше я была бы как тополь на плющихе. Просканировав пространство на предмет возможной опасности, я аккуратно ушла. Вовремя, кстати – на горизонте уже показалась Бивако, возвращающаяся с работы.

Дома выгрузила все трофеи в лаборатории и отправилась в призывной план.

Со снегом, кстати, сглазила. С начала второй декады декабря он повалил как из пушки. Периодически, правда, подтаивал, но не до конца. Местный народ удивлялся и все говорил, что такой снежной и холодной зимы они давно не помнят. Мне, конечно, с моим российским прошлым было нипочем, а местняк реально страдал от холода – обычно температура не опускалась ниже нуля, а тут доходило до семи-восьми. Дома тоже не были рассчитаны на такую холодную погоду, центральное отопление было только в госпитале и администрации, а в домах простых жителей – в лучшем случае камины. У Орочи печки не было, так что пришлось покупать обогреватель. Но я дома только ночевала, и то через ночь, так что им почти не пользовалась.

Такая погода простояла до самого Нового года. Красиво, конечно, но в неприспособленном для таких холодов доме было крайне неуютно, так что я старалась дома особо не задерживаться, а все возможное время проводить в жарком и благословенном оазисе Цукиханы. Вот и в новогоднюю ночь собиралась туда – сидеть в праздник в одиночестве не хотелось, а мое дежурство в госпитале перенесли на вечер первого числа.

* * *

Орочимару довольно легко удалось отделаться от нежданно-негаданно свалившихся сокомандников. Он разделил задание на две неравные части и велел анбушникам на пару заняться рыбой помельче, на себя великодушно взяв покрупнее. А потом благополучно исчез, пока они опомниться не успели.

Прибыв на базу недалеко от Рюсона, он первым делом сгрузил ликвидацию нукенинов на доверенных людей, не забыв напомнить про возможность вербовки более ценных в свои ряды. Сам же отправился в Страну Горячих источников, где, по донесениям наблюдателей, неожиданно обнаружился один из представителей клана Узумаки, причем из старого поколения, жившего в самом Узушио.

После падения Узушиогакуре оставшиеся в живых Узумаки разбрелись по свету в поисках безопасного убежища. Вероятность, что найденный представитель вымершего клана окажется сильным шиноби, была невелика, хотя даже чунины Узушио по силам превосходили дзенинов Конохи. Но и не из-за силы Орочимару искал Узумаки, а из-за знаний. Кроме того, чего уж греха таить, был соблазн убедить его помочь в поиске утерянных сокровищ острова Узу, которые для человека без генома красноволосых были абсолютно недоступны, надежно защищенные оставленными уходившими Узумаки барьерами и ловушками.

Прибыв на место, указанное разведчиками, Орочимару огляделся. Старая ветхая хибарка, стоявшая почти у самой кромки воды, грозила рухнуть от первого же порыва ветра, рядом с ней на вешалах были развешаны сети для просушки. К одному из столбов, вбитых в песок, была привязана лодка – старик кормился рыболовством – но самого хозяина нигде не наблюдалось. В доме обстановка спартанская – очаг, колченогий кухонный стол, старый посудный шкаф с потеками воды, просачивающейся сквозь дырявую крышу, небольшой сундук для вещей в углу и свернутый футон на нем.

Орочимару вышел наружу, присел на чурбак, на котором хозяин колол дрова, и стал дожидаться его прихода. Уже начало темнеть, когда к хижине неожиданно подошли трое шиноби с перечеркнутыми протекторами Киригакуре.

– Эй, ты кто такой! – окликнул один из них. Орочимару усмехнулся – киринины никогда не отличались дружелюбием и вежливостью. – Вали отсюда, если хочешь в живых остаться. Старик наш.

– Ага, сейчас, только шнурки поглажу, – отозвался Орочимару фразой, услышанной от Тамаэ.

Мгновенным движением переместившись за спину одного из туманников, он вырубил его ударом по черепу. Другого скрутила и обезвредила вызванная змея, а третий оказался пришпилен к ближайшему дереву вакидзаси и кунаями.

– Слабаки, – пренебрежительно бросил саннин и приступил к допросу пленного.

Выяснилось, что незадачливых туманников нанял какой-то торговец из Обако*, посулив за Узумаки немалое для этих нукенинов вознаграждение. Причем старика нужно было непременно убить и принести его голову в качестве доказательства выполненного заказа. Торговца звали Кишо Сарутоби, и он, в противоположность своему имени**, не проявил разумности и нанял первых попавшихся шиноби, даже не поинтересовавшись ни их квалификацией, ни личностью заказываемого. Орочимару давно почувствовал, что старик наблюдает за всем происходящим, а по силе, между прочим, почти не уступает ему самому. Эти мелкие сошки, пусть даже из Кири, ему были на один зуб.

Запечатав пленных в свиток с целью потом сдать куда следует, Орочимару снова присел на чурбак, решив дождаться хозяина, который не заставил долго ждать и почти сразу вышел из-за деревьев. Орочимару поднялся ему навстречу.

– Приветствую вас, Узумаки-сан, – с поклоном произнес он.

– Чем обязан визиту самого змеиного саннина Орочимару? – вернув поклон, ответил хозяин хижины.

Высокий широкоплечий мужчина, с мужественным, обветренным от постоянного пребывания около моря лицом, пристально изучал его пронзительными серыми глазами. Его густую шевелюру еще не тронула седина, и на вид ему было около пятидесяти, хотя, зная генетику Узумаки, можно было предположить, что на самом деле ему лет на двадцать больше. Орочимару в очередной раз подивился живучести и стойкости представителей потерянного клана, но не удивился тому, что тот узнал его – шиноби такого уровня всегда в курсе событий, даже если отошли от дел. То, что Узумаки так долго удавалось скрываться, тоже говорило о его квалификации. Если только удастся переманить его на свою сторону… Странно только, что сейчас он дал себя найти. Стареет, что ли.

– Я хочу предложить вам сотрудничество, – ответил Орочимару. А потом добавил, – и защиту.

– Думаете, она мне понадобится? – усмехнулся Узумаки, снисходительно глядя на гостя.

– В свете последних событий, думаю, понадобится. Не знаю, первое ли это покушение, но явно не последнее. Клан Сарутоби не остановится, пока не добьется своего. Правда, я не совсем понимаю, почему вас приказано убить. Обычно Узумаки ценятся живыми.

– Как интересно, – вместо ответа засмеялся старик. – Если мне не изменяет память, вы являетесь учеником Сарутоби Хирузена. И я не совсем понимаю, почему именно вы предлагаете мне защиту от него. Объясните?

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Орочимару. Он сразу почувствовал, что лучшая тактика общения с этим человеком – максимальная честность и откровенность, поскольку ложь и увертки тот разгадает сразу. – Не стану скрывать, что разыскиваю Узумаки с той же целью, что и все остальные – ради генома и знаний клана, – начал он. – Но теперь понимаю, что вы более ценный человек, чем я предполагал. Раз Сарутоби стремятся убить вас, значит, вы представляете для них угрозу, и немалую?

– Я слишком много знаю, – коротко ответил Узумаки.

– Хирузен причастен к падению Узушио? – осторожно спросил саннин, проверяя внезапно мелькнувшую в голове догадку – Узумаки сильный шиноби, из старого поколения, так что он мог занимать довольно высокое положение в Узушиогакуре и знать многие тайны и секреты. И если его хотят убрать, причем именно клан Сарутоби, главой которого является сам Хирузен, то это вполне может означать, что…

– Я вам этого не говорил, – прищурив глаза, ответил мужчина.

– Вы уже второй человек, который мне этого не говорил, – невольно вырвалось у Орочимару.

– Второй? – ухватился за слово Узумаки. – А кто был первым?

– Моя… ученица, – ответил саннин.

Узумаки заметил заминку, с которой Орочимару произнес эту фразу, но акцентировать внимание на ней не стал, хотя определенные выводы, безусловно, сделал.

– Ладно, это сейчас неважно. У меня и моего бывшего учителя возникли серьезные разногласия в последнее время. Скоро его попросят с должности хокаге, и наиболее вероятным кандидатом в преемники до недавнего времени был я, – продолжал саннин. – Зная меня, Хирузен опасается, и совершенно справедливо, что я могу раскопать и предать огласке нелицеприятные факты о его деятельности. Поэтому он решил сыграть на опережение, и сейчас моя репутация, да и жизнь находятся в опасности. И не только моя. – Он замолчал, вспомнив Тамаэ. Узумаки не перебивал его, внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице.

– И насколько все серьезно? – спросил он, не дождавшись продолжения.

– Более чем, – невесело усмехнулся Орочимару. – Видимо, придется мне становиться нукенином.

– Очень дорогим нукенином, – с улыбкой заметил Узумаки.

Орочимару рассмеялся. Почему-то этот незнакомый и опасный человек вызывал в нем доверие, так что он невольно расслабился в его присутствии и рассказал о своих планах. Узумаки тоже сдержанно усмехнулся.

– Мне нужна фора, чтобы успеть забрать ценности из моего дома в Конохе и увести нужного человека. Я планировал тайно вернуться и поискать какой-нибудь компромат на Сарутоби, но тут мне сообщили, что найден один из клана Узумаки, поэтому я поспешил сюда. И вижу, что не напрасно. Я не прошу вас рассказывать то, что вы знаете о Сарутоби, нужную информацию на него я найду и сам, но прошу вас присоединиться ко мне. Думаю, мы оба сможем получить выгоду от нашего сотрудничества.

Узумаки не ответил, только по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на собеседника.

– У меня довольно большая сеть тайных убежищ, – продолжил Орочимару. – Пока никому из моих недоброжелателей не удалось выйти на них, так что вы будете в безопасности.

– Что взамен?

– Информация. Знания. Я очень ценю знающих людей.

– Ключи от Узушио вы от меня не получите, – спокойно, но твердо ответил мужчина.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился саннин. – Но фуиндзюцу поучите? У меня есть хорошая кандидатура вам в ученики. – Даже если Узумаки передаст малую часть своих знаний в сложной науке печатей, это уже будет неоценимой услугой.

– Ваша… ученица? – с улыбкой заметил мужчина, намеренно запнувшись на том же самом месте, что и Орочимару, и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа, – мне нужно подумать. Приходите через пару дней.

Коротко кивнув, Орочимару ушел восвояси, а Узумаки задумался. Он хорошо знал людей, видел их насквозь, а его неожиданный гость был вполне искренним, и сомневаться в его честности не стоило. Ситуация, в которой оказался он сам, начинала внушать опасения. Почти двадцать лет он прожил тихо и незаметно, и вот теперь объявляется старый враг, который вознамерился покончить с ним. То, что нужно уходить с насиженного места, совершенно ясно. Вопрос только в том, стоит ли соглашаться на предложение змеиного саннина.

Если бы Узумаки был один, то он, не сомневаясь, отверг бы любые предложения о подобном сотрудничестве. Но с ним его жена. Как хорошо, что сегодня ее вызвали к роженице, и ее не было дома. Но долго ли будет продолжаться удачная полоса в их жизни? Они оба уже немолоды, по меркам обычных людей вообще старики, так что мотаться по миру скоро станет не по силам, а Сарутоби, как правильно заметил Орочимару, не успокоится и будет преследовать их, пока не уничтожит. Скорее всего, он не знает, на кого из Узумаки вышли его люди, иначе прислал бы людей посильнее, а не эту шпану. Хотя нет, вероятнее всего, не знает этот самый Сарутоби Кишо, что нанял убийц. Но его незнание долго не продлится. И что тогда им делать? Всю оставшуюся жизнь бегать?

Внушала опасения и личность предлагавшего. О змеином саннине ходило много слухов. Говорили, что он довольно жесток и хладнокровно убивает чуть ли не всех без разбора, расчетлив, холоден и совершенно бесчувственен. Однако сегодня Узумаки не увидел в нем жестокости – с незадачливыми кирининами он разделался как с нашкодившими школьниками, не убив, а лишь слегка поцарапав. Даже пленного не пытал. Ему достаточно было посмотреть на него и чуть придавить ки, чтобы парень начал говорить. А эта странная оговорка об ученице? Определенно, Орочимару не чуждо ничто человеческое.

Наверное, стоит согласиться. Ничто так не сближает людей, как общий враг. Да и хочется спокойно провести остаток жизни. В конце концов, с его умениями сбежать даже от Орочимару он всегда успеет.

Вернувшаяся на следующий день жена согласилась с его доводами, так что когда саннин вернулся, его встретили двое людей, готовых к путешествию. От старой хибарки не осталось и следа – перед уходом Узумаки сровнял ее с землей.

– Мы так и не представились, Орочимару-сан, – сказал Узумаки вместо приветствия. – Меня зовут Тейдзо***, а это моя жена Амайя****. Мы согласны примкнуть к рядам ваших сторонников.

– Тейдзо-сан, Амайя-сан, – саннин учтиво поклонился. – Я очень рад, что вы согласились принять мое предложение. У меня есть база в Стране Горячих источников, примерно на полпути от Юги к Юи, почти на побережье. Вы можете отправиться туда, если хотите.

– Да, было бы неплохо жить недалеко от моря, – ответил Узумаки, переглянувшись с женой.

Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, все трое отправились в путь. На базу прибыли через три дня, под вечер. Разместив гостей, Орочимару занялся текущими делами, а Тейдзо Узумаки, осмотревшись, первым делом проверил защитные барьеры. К моменту ухода Орочимару он полностью переделал систему безопасности, так что теперь найти и проникнуть на базу не мог никто, кроме доверенных людей, причем даже случайно. Свои же проходили беспрепятственно, причем со стороны казалось, что они просто внезапно исчезали на ровном месте безо всякого следа.

Среди обитателей базы Узумаки сразу начал пользоваться уважением, к нему даже выстроилась целая очередь желающих поучиться фуиндзюцу или каким-нибудь техникам. Тейдзо провел довольно жесткую проверку потенциальных учеников и почти всем отказал, но на него никто долго не обижался, поскольку его аргументы были справедливы и обоснованны, хотя и неприятно кололи самолюбие. Авторитет Узумаки, тем более такого сильного, оспаривать никому в голову не пришло.

За день до ухода он пришел к Орочимару и сказал: – Если хотите, чтобы Хирузен надолго отстал от вас, просто назовите ему мое имя.

Орочимару кивнул, подумал немного и отправился сначала в Обако, к нанимателю шиноби из Кири, а затем, под видом его посланника в Коноху. Там он явился к хозяину ювелирной лавки, через которого Хирузен держал связь со своими соклановцами в других городах, и передал ему свиток с посланием для Сарутоби лично от себя. В свитке было всего несколько слов – «Узумаки Тейдзо у меня» и подпись – «Орочимару».

* * *

Сарутоби Хирузен уже неделю ходил мрачнее тучи. Мало того, что его родственничек Кишо провалил простейшее дело и упустил Узумаки Тейдзо (и пусть теперь сам выкручивается из своих неприятностей), так еще и выясняется, что этого Узумаки перехватил Орочимару.

Несколько дней назад они встретились на нейтральной территории в небольшой деревеньке недалеко от Конохи и договорились о том, что не станут предпринимать никаких действий друг против друга. Орочимару, кроме того, заявил, что его не интересует должность хокаге и свою кандидатуру он выдвигать не будет, и требует только того, чтобы его оставили в покое. Хирузен после этого велел приостановить реализацию плана по дискредитации саннина – он прекрасно знал, что Орочимару держит свое слово. Однако полностью сворачивать его и не думал. Мало ли что.

Сегодня он решил поработать с документами дома, но когда открыл сейф, то схватился за сердце – сейф был пуст. Все документы пропали, словно корова языком слизнула. Хирузен дошел до кресла и свалился на него, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он открывал сейф три дня назад вечером, значит, их украли или вчера, или позавчера, если не сегодня.

– Хирузен, дорогой, почему у тебя в кабинете опять такой собачий холод? – спросила вошедшая в тот момент жена. – А, вижу. Ты снова забыл закрыть каминную трубу, и устроил сквозняк. Для склероза пока рано, не так ли?

И поцеловав его в щеку, Бивако вышла из комнаты, сообщив, что ужин почти готов, а Сарутоби, очнувшись от шока, через дзенина из личной охраны вызвал специалистов из отдела дознания. Они довольно долго изучали кабинет, камин, сейф, вылезали на крышу.

– Ну, что? – наконец не выдержал Хирузен.

– Ну, что, – вздохнул один из спец-дзенинов, – воры проникли…

– Воры? – перебил его хозяин.

– Да, я почувствовал следы двух типов чакры, так что, несомненно, преступников было двое. Если только к вам не залез джинчуурики, что само по себе немыслимо, да и чакру так скрывать они не умеют.

– Два вора на один сейф?

– Я понимаю ваше недоумение, но, возможно, пока один занимался сейфом, другой искал что-то еще. Вы не проверяли остальные комнаты?

Хирузен, не ответив, отправился прямиком в библиотеку – только там было то, что могло заинтересовать преступников. Его подозрения подтвердились, из потайного ящика пропали свитки из Узушиогакуре.

Когда он вернулся в кабинет, дознаватель продолжил свою речь.

– Воры были небольшого роста и довольно хрупкого телосложения, потому что спустились через каминную трубу по веревке, на оголовке трубы остались следы зацепа крюком. Вероятно, при этом они пользовались чакрой, чтобы не испачкаться, потому что следов сажи нет ни на коврах, ни на сейфе. С помощью чакры один из них также открыл заслонку изнутри. Обратно ушли тем же путем, убрав следы. Возможно, их видел кто-нибудь из охраны, без этого опознать невозможно – следы слишком слабые и собирать нечего. Сейф вскрыт без применения инструментов. Знать шифр, как я понимаю, вор не мог, значит, либо воспользовался врачебным стетоскопом, либо обладает отличной чувствительностью. Вы кого-нибудь подозреваете?

Первая мысль – Орочимару – была тут же отброшена. У саннина уже был весьма весомый аргумент против Сарутоби, да и не стал бы он размениваться на такие мелочи, как взлом домашних сейфов. Так что оставались только те, чьи имена фигурировали в украденных бумагах. А свитки, вероятно, забрали в нагрузку.

– Да, подозреваю, – ответил Хирузен, но озвучивать имена не стал. Сперва нужно хорошо подумать, кто из подозреваемых им людей мог провернуть такую операцию.

Допрошенные на следующий день дзенины, которые дежурили в дни предполагаемого ограбления, клялись, что никого не видели и не слышали, за что были разжалованы в чунины и переведены в архив разбирать бумажки. Сам же Хирузен отправил людей к тем, кого подозревал, чтобы в свою очередь, украсть у них что-нибудь ценное.

А тот, вернее, та, кто заварил всю эту кашу, тем временем грела пузо под жарким солнцем мира змей, пребывая в счастливом неведении.

* * *

* Обако – город в префектуре Ванкен  
**Кишо – с головой на плечах  
*** Тейдзо – справедливый  
**** Амайя – ночной дождь


	14. Глава 13 Как встретишь Новый год

**Как встретишь Новый год, так его и проведешь**

* * *

Посвящаю эту главу любителям ванили и флаффа, хотя без ругани и тут не обошлось. Я не понимаю, как герои каждый раз умудряются поцапаться? Честное слово, это они сами.

Предупреждения: автор – любитель контрастов и натурализма, так что не исключено, что в середине пафосной сцены вылезет правда жизни и стеб по этому поводу. Кроме того, автор не верит в сказочно прекрасный беспроблемный первый раз. Жуткий ООС.

Да, будем считать, что в мире Наруто Новый год празднуют не по китайскому календарю, а по европейскому, то есть с 31 декабря на 1 января.

* * *

30 декабря перед обедом Орочимару вдруг обнаружил, что ему нечем заняться. Свою часть расстрельного списка он ликвидировал, его главный бухгалтер подвел годовой баланс – они были в большой прибыли, заказов перед Новым годом почти не поступало, так что только и оставалось сидеть под землей и плевать в потолок. А в Конохе, между прочим, его девушка ждет.

Так какого же хрена он сидит здесь, спрашивается? Тамаэ, конечно, не ожидает, что он вернется к Новому году, но это и неважно. Пусть праздник будет без «Селедки в пальто» и «Русского салата», и даже без «Молока птиц», зато дома, а не в подземных катакомбах.

Он не любил праздники, но Тамаэ отмечала и Новый год, и дни рождения, и остальные с азартом и размахом. Когда она в первый раз на Новый год готовила что-то невообразимое, складывая в одно блюдо несовместимые, по его мнению, продукты, он думал, что в жизни не возьмет в рот такую гадость. Но оказалось, что соленая сельдь прекрасно сочетается с вареной красной свеклой, а маринованные огурцы с яблоками и красной фасолью (прим. авт. – оливье по-высоковски – см. рецепт в примечании к главе). А торт? О, он никогда не пробовал ничего более божественного – нежное, сладкое, тающее во рту «Молоко птиц» с первого же кусочка стало его фаворитом.

Кроме того, внутри все приятно покалывало от предвкушения десерта иного рода – в их последнюю встречу в подворотне возле ювелирного магазина Тамаэ весьма недвусмысленно намекнула на следующий шаг в их отношениях.

Так что, плюнув на аргументы против этого безумства, которые приводил ему здравый смысл, вроде большого расстояния от Рюсона до Конохи и плохой погоды, Орочимару ушел с базы и понесся на северо-восток. Он не остановился на ночь – белый снег отражал лунный свет, так что было светло, как пасмурным днем. К обеду следующего дня он оказался недалеко от ворот родной деревни, правда, почти совсем без сил, даже чакру из накопителей пришлось использовать. Если бы сейчас на него кто-нибудь напал, то убил бы без особого труда, мелькнула мысль. И как назло, шел снег с дождем, дул сильный северо-западный ветер, который принес холод, кажется, из самой Страны Снега, так что Орочимару продрог до костей и, подходя к дому, почти не чуял пальцев. Войдя в дом, он сел на пол прямо в прихожей и привалился к стене.

– Сейчас немного передохну, и… – что будет после, он так и не придумал.

Тамаэ возвращалась домой с небольшим пакетом продуктов. Нагружаться как вол она не видела смысла – все равно сенсей на миссии, а самой вечером в призыв идти. Змеи Новый год не праздновали, у них время текло по-другому. Отряхнув снег с ботинок, она ввалилась в дом и сразу запнулась за чьи-то ноги. Вор – пронеслась мысль и тут же была отброшена. Охранный барьер никого кроме нее и сенсея не пропустит. Она включила свет и ахнула. Орочимару сидел, привалившись к стене и опустив голову на колени, совершенно неподвижный, как изваяние. Тамаэ присела рядом и дотронулась до его плеча. Жилет был мокрым насквозь и холодным, такими же мокрыми были и волосы, и остальная одежда. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее усталым взглядом.

– Привет.

– Вы чего тут делаете?

– Тебя жду.

– У дверей? – Тамаэ вскочила на ноги и начала поднимать его с пола. – Пойдемте в комнату.

Она помогла ему добраться до дивана в гостиной, стащила мокрые насквозь жилет, свитер и водолазку и закутала в покрывало.

– Почему дома так холодно?

– Потому что надо снимать мокрую одежду. Вот подхватите воспаление легких, так будете знать.

Она поежилась – ее собственная одежда вымокла, пока она возилась с ним. Дома и правда было чертовски холодно. Обогреватель она не включала, поскольку даже ночевать сегодня дома не собиралась, так что необходимости поддерживать более или менее комфортную температуру не было.

– Я сейчас сделаю вам теплую ванну, и приготовлю что-нибудь поесть, – сказала она и убежала.

Орочимару сидел на диване, нахохлившись, как воробей. Тело постепенно отходило от оцепенения и начало дрожать. Мысли все еще не могли собраться в понятную форму. Он знал только, что добрался до дома и все еще жив. Автоматически он выполнял ее указания, прошел в ванную комнату и забрался в теплую воду, чуть не забыв раздеться, выпил кружку горячего бульона, которую она ему сунула, после чего пальцы закололо от тепла, а в голове потихоньку начало проясняться.

– И кто тот умелец, что довел вас до такого состояния? – спросила она, добавляя горячей воды.

– Я, – голос сел и не слушался. – От самого Рюсона без перерыва бежал.

– Охренеть! Зачем?!

– Домой попасть хотел до Нового года.

– Зачем?

– Домой хотел, я же сказал, – произнес он раздраженно.

– Почему именно до Нового года?

– Это что, допрос? – он повысил голос и строго посмотрел на нее.

– Да, допрос. Меня чуть удар не хватил, когда я вашу полудохлую тушку у дверей обнаружила. – Она тоже начала говорить громче и ответила не менее строгим взглядом. – А если бы вы где-нибудь по дороге свалились? Нашли бы потом ваш хладный трупик по весне, когда сугробы растают.

– Ты бы меня разве не искала?

– О боже! – воскликнула она и закатила глаза. – Я же не поисковая собака, да и куда бы я пошла, спрашивается? Я же не знаю маршрут вашей миссии. Иди туда, не знаю куда, ищи то, не знаю что. Вот уж не думала, что вы настолько безрассудны, – она отобрала у него пустую кружку и ушла, хлопнув дверью.

Орочимару откинул голову на бортик ванны и закрыл глаза. Тело все еще била дрожь, несмотря на обжигающе горячую воду. Она права, он поступил безрассудно. Так ли уж важно, когда бы он вернулся с миссии. Главное, чтобы вернулся. Но чувствовать заботу и ее беспокойство за его жизнь было приятно. И даже суровая отповедь, на которую он в другое время непременно ответил бы резко и грубо, нисколько его не покоробила. Она воспринималась проявлением заботы, и ничем более.

От тепла его разморило и заклонило в сон.

– Не спать, – строго окликнула она, неожиданно появляясь рядом. – Вылезайте и в постель.

И снова ушла, а он вытерся, накинул чистую юкату и побрел в спальню. После горячей ванны воздух в доме казался слишком холодным, так что его снова пробрала дрожь.

– Холодно, однако, – пробормотал он, забираясь под одеяло.

– Голову надо высушить, – ответила Тамаэ, ставя перед ним поднос с горячим ужином. Пока он пытался справиться с палочками, она принесла фен и начала сушить его волосы. Кто бы мог подумать, что прикосновения пальцев к голове могут быть настолько приятными. Он чуть не замурлыкал, как довольный кот.

– Ну вот и все, – сказала она, закончив, и опять ушла куда-то.

Сытный ужин и теплая постель совсем разморили его, и Орочимару задремал. Проснулся он от прикосновения ко лбу. Тамаэ, присев рядом, внимательно смотрела на него. Проверив температуру, она взяла его за руку.

– Все еще холодно?

Ему и правда было не так тепло, как хотелось бы, и он кивнул.

– Сейчас обогреватель принесу, – сказала она и начала подниматься, но он поймал ее за запястье.

– У меня другое предложение, – хриплым голосом произнес он и слегка потянул ее на себя.

Тамаэ подняла бровь.

– А… Ну да. Старый дедовский способ. Сейчас приду, – сказала она с улыбкой, поднимаясь, и вышла.

Она действительно вернулась очень скоро, не прошло и пяти минут, и, чуть смущаясь, забралась под одеяло. Он сразу привлек ее к себе, но она слегка отстранилась и прижала одну ладонь к его телу чуть ниже груди, в районе солнечного сплетения.

– Очаг бледноват, – сказала она, прикрыв глаза. – Нужно чакры добавить.

Пока она сосредоточенно вливала в его тело медчакру, ему все же удалось притянуть ее к себе и сделать то, чего давно хотелось – поцеловать. Ее концентрация сразу дала сбой, и вместо медицинской он почувствовал резкий всплеск ее горячей чакры, от которого обожгло каналы и сбилось дыхание.

– Вы мне мешаете, – строго сказала она, приоткрыв глаза.

– Достаточно, – прошептал он, убирая ее руку и прижимая к себе, – а то самой не хватит.

– У меня второй очаг есть, – пробормотала она, тем не менее подаваясь вперед.

Поцелуй получился жадным и горячим, горячим настолько, что тело сразу разогрелось, а одежда показалась раздражающе лишней.

– И зачем тебе это все? – ворчал он, стаскивая с нее пижамную футболку.

– Не голышом же по дому ходить.

– Я бы не возражал.

– Учту, – буркнула она, пытаясь развязать пояс его юкаты, но от волнения только еще сильнее его затягивая. – Черт! – Устав сражаться с непослушным узлом, она просто распечатала кунай и разрезала пояс.

От ощущения обнаженного тела рядом сразу стало не до шуток. Руки дрожали, поцелуи жгли кожу, дыхание сбивалось, сердце, казалось, пыталось выскочить из груди. Он старался сохранить остатки самоконтроля, памятуя о том, что несмотря на то, что ее душа живет вторую жизнь, для ее тела этот раз первый.

– Хватит уже прелюдий, – сказала она решительно, но от первого же движения дернулась и зашипела. – Блииин, больно.

– Остановимся?

– Нет, сейчас пройдет. – Она обхватила его руками и ногами, не давая отстраниться. – Должно пройти. – Но тут же снова поморщилась.

– Так дело не пойдет. – Он высвободился из ее объятий, лег на спину и потянул ее на себя, решив предоставить ей возможность сделать все так, как ей удобно. Она улыбнулась и с таким энтузиазмом приняла его идею, что беспокойство и нервное напряжение сразу ушло, уступая место нарастающему желанию. Все мысли вылетели из головы, осталось только стремление быть как можно ближе.

А потом он вдруг почувствовал, что в его тело потекла ее чакра – по-прежнему горячая, но уже не обжигающая, а обволакивающе теплая, тягучая, как мед, расслабляющая и бодрящая одновременно. Этот поток, казалось, проникал всюду, разгоняя кровь по венам, возбуждая не хуже сильного афродизиака.

– Что ты делаешь?

Кажется, она не услышала его, а в ее глазах появились уже знакомые алые искры. А потом она, сдавленно всхлипнув, упала ему на грудь, сотрясаясь в конвульсиях, что тут же спровоцировало и его разрядку, неожиданно сильную и болезненную, после которой, однако, тело сразу охватила приятная истома, а сознание снова начало ускользать.

– Как-то слишком быстро получилось, – прохрипел он через несколько минут, отдышавшись.

– Это из-за переутомления, – прошептала она. А через минуту снова зашипела и завозилась, пытаясь высвободиться. – Щиплет.

– Ну что там еще у тебя щиплет? – засмеялся он, крепко удерживая ее руками. Отпускать ее в этот момент не хотелось категорически.

– Что-что… – проворчала она. – Ты мне там кое-что повредил, между прочим.

– Давай полечу, я тоже шосеном владею. Немного, – промурлыкал он ей на ушко.

– Сама сделаю. Ой… Пусти-пусти. – Тамаэ высвободилась из его объятий и убежала в ванную.

Он сразу почувствовал, как холодно дома и натянул одеяло до самого носа. Мысли все так же разбредались кто куда и не желали собираться в связную форму. Вернулась она через пять минут, стуча зубами, и прильнула к нему, бормоча что-то под нос. Прикосновение ее холодной кожи стряхнуло дрему и расслабленность.

– Хочу тебя снова, – промычал он, целуя ее в шею.

– Может, лучше поспать? Чакроистощения только не хватало.

Как ни странно, после ее слов на него сразу навалилась усталость. Сказались почти двое суток без сна и отдыха. Действительно, куда торопиться? Лучше хорошенько отдохнуть, а потом…

– Кстати, с Новым годом, – сонно сказала Тамаэ, когда на улице раздались хлопки петард и комнату осветили вспышки фейерверков.

– С Новым годом, – отозвался он и зевнул. – Тебе завтра никуда не надо?

– Нет, завтра же… уже сегодня суббота. Только вечером на дежурство.

– Ну тогда будем спать до посинения, – он поцеловал ее в макушку и закрыл глаза, улыбаясь.

Праздник определенно удался.

* * *

Позднее зимнее солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь плотные шторы. Его тонкий луч прополз по потолку, спустился по стене и остановился на подушке, на которой переплелись белые и иссиня-черные волосы.

– Черт! Тама, зачем тебе такие длинные волосы? Я в них запутался.

– Сам же запретил стричь! Терпи теперь.

Из-под одеяла донесся сдержанный женский смех и сердитое мужское бормотание.

– Все, никуда теперь не уйдешь!

– Да я и не собирался.

Возня продолжалась еще некоторое время, а потом все стихло.

– Я есть хочу.

– Если ты меня отпустишь, я смогу что-нибудь приготовить. Что ты хочешь?

– Ммм, дай подумать.

– Да я не про это, маньяк, а про еду.

Смех.

– Торт, конечно.

– На завтрак?

– А что, нельзя?

– Можно, но торта нет, придется...

– Ну ты даешь! Новый год, а у тебя нет торта!

– Я же не знала, что ты вернешься.

– До чего же ты все-таки вредная, даже торт не сделала.

– Зануда!

– Ладно, иди уже, а то помру с голода.

– Иду-иду, волосы только отдай. И побрейся, а то исцарапал все мне своей щетиной.

– Неженка!

* * *

Пока Орочимару выполз из постели, пока умылся и таки побрился, Тамаэ уже успела что-то сварганить на завтрак и накрыла на стол. Быстро набив брюхо, он откинулся на спинку стула и лениво наблюдал, как она лазит по шкафам.

– Кажется, у меня закончилась сгущенка, – негромко сказала она, залезая в шкаф с головой. – А, нет, одна банка осталась. – С довольным видом она грохнула на стол маленькую баночку с кремово-желтым содержимым.

– Что, последняя? А ее хватит?

– Хватит, – махнула она рукой. – Всего семьдесят грамм нужно.

– А остальное? – спросил он, мысленно прикидывая объем баночки.

– Тебе, сладкоежка! – засмеялась она. – На вот, нагрей мне пока масло до тридцати градусов, – и поставила перед ним миску с куском сливочного масла.

Он проводил взглядом банку со сгущенкой и со вздохом принялся греть масло чакрой. Тамаэ тем временем отмеряла другие ингредиенты.

– Коржи не буду печь, неохота, – сказала она, ставя на огонь миску с экстрактом бурых водорослей из Страны Моря (прим. авт. – агар-агар). – Одно суфле сделаю.

Потом она забрала миску с нагретым маслом, отмерила в нее нужное количество сгущенки, а остальное поставила перед Орочимару вместе с большой кружкой горячего чая. Уваренное с сахаром молоко саннин полюбил с первой ложки, так что Тамаэ приходилось варить его чуть ли не в промышленных масштабах. Даже странно, что сейчас у нее обнаружилась всего одна банка, и то маленькая.

Потягивая чай и наворачивая сладкое молоко, Орочимару ощущал себя полностью расслабленным и умиротворенным. Ни на какие миссии идти не надо, недруги временно отступили, он дома, защищенный мощным барьером, за который и звуки не проникают, не то что посторонние люди. Усталость от длинного забега от Рюсона еще чувствовалась, но пара таких дней (и ночей, и про утра не забудем) – и от нее не останется и следа.

Он с интересом рассматривал девушку, которая сейчас, наморщив лоб, сосредоточенно варила сироп. За те три месяца, которые он ее не видел – тот раз, когда он заметил ее возле Академии с Хатаке, и два раза у ювелирного не в счет – она заметно выросла и округлилась, так что при взгляде на ее тонкую фигурку у него сразу вспотели руки. И двигалась она как-то более плавно и изящно, по-женски. Или он просто давно ее не видел.

– На сколько ты уходишь в призыв?

– А? – Она отвлеклась и бросила короткий взгляд на него. – Там проходит четыре полных дня. А что?

– И уходишь туда через день? Это на сколько дней ты уже вперед убежала?

Тамаэ нахмурилась, мысленно подсчитывая.

– Где-то на сто сорок, – наконец сказала она.

Он хмыкнул. Три месяца для него вылились в семь для нее. Неудивительно, что она так изменилась.

– Чем занималась без меня?

– Да так, тренировалась.

– Как в ювелирном?

– Почти, – ответила она, не отрывая взгляд от сиропа. – К Хирузену в избушку только слазила.

– Мммм… – В другое время он непременно отругал бы ее за безрассудство и неоправданный риск, но сейчас ему почему-то не хотелось раздражаться. Ну слазила и слазила. Не попалась, и ладно. – Интересное что-нибудь нашла?

– Документы сперла из сейфа, и полтора десятка свитков из Узушио.

– Почему думаешь, что из Узушио?

– Там символ Водоворота нарисован был.

– Ты хоть не открывала их?

– Нет, конечно! Я хоть и сумасшедшая, – она постучала пальцем себе по лбу, – но не настолько же.

Он вздохнул. По его мнению, от нее можно было ожидать чего угодно.

– Покажешь трофеи?

– Ага, все в коробке в лаборатории, возле второй вытяжки.

– Отдам свитки Узумаки, пусть разбирается.

– Это тому, про которого в ювелирном говорили?

– Слушай, ты в кого такая умная?

– В прошлой жизни в папу была. В этой, наверное, тоже. – Тамаэ задумалась. – Кто, кстати, мой отец?

– Эээ… Не знаю.

– Врешь и не краснеешь, – с упреком сказала она, искоса взглянув на него. – Может, блинов напечь? К сгущенке? – Она подошла и заглянула в банку. – Мда, когда успел-то?

Орочимару удивленно покрутил пустую банку в руках – за разговором он не заметил, как съел все подчистую.

– А нечего такие маленькие банки закатывать. Чем по чужим домам лазить, лучше бы сгущенки наварила.

– Ой-ой-ой! Зануда!

Некоторое время они молчали, занятые каждый своим – Тамаэ начала взбивать яичные белки с сиропом, а Орочимару вдруг задумался о жизни. О своей.

С самого детства его сопровождала война, сначала первая мировая, от которой он видел только последствия, поскольку сам был ребенком, потом вторая, которую прошел сам от начала и до конца, как шиноби, потом третья. Перерывы между войнами тоже были заполнены сражениями на миссиях. Кто угодно устал бы от такой жизни. И сейчас такой заманчивой показалась мирная жизнь простого человека, который живет себе, не обремененный долгом воина, занимается выращиванием огурцов или продажей книг, или учит детей школе, или… ну что там люди еще делают? Днем ходит на работу, ночью спит с любимой женщиной, вечерами сидит на кухне и ужинает с семьей, не ожидая каждую минуту, что его вызовут на службу и отправят на миссию, из которой он вполне может не вернуться.

Хотя жизнь простых смертных, если посмотреть трезво, не такая уж безоблачная. Бедность, болезни и смерть для них никто не отменял. Особенно смерть. Бандитов, покушающихся на чужое имущество, всегда и везде хватало, а не-шиноби противопоставить им совершенно нечего. Да и во время войны наибольшие потери несут именно гражданские.

Так что даже лучше, что он шиноби, ему легче защитить себя. И ее.

Он снова посмотрел на девушку, ловко орудующую миксером, ложками и мисками. Как все-таки она молода. Официально он вдвое старше нее. Скоро стареть начнет. Ну ничего, нужно всего лишь вовремя поменять тело на более молодое, и все. Техника давно придумана, хоть и не опробована толком.

А потом стареть начнет она.

– Тама, хочешь, научу тебя Фуши Тенсей?

– Нет, не хочу.

– Почему?

Она бросила на него взгляд через плечо и фыркнула.

– Я не собираюсь жить вечно, к тому же за чужой счет.

Он искренне удивился.

– А почему бы и нет?

– Блин, – Тамаэ отставила миксер и полезла в шкаф за формой для суфле, опять оставляя снаружи только заднюю часть. Некоторое время она гремела посудой, ворча что-то неразборчивое, а потом все-таки вылезла, растрепанная, с большой миской в руках. – Знала ведь, что надо заранее все подготовить, так нет же, надо оставить на последний момент.

Быстро вылив суфле в миску, она отставила его в сторону застывать, а сама, с кастрюлей в руках, уселась на кухонный стол и начала с удовольствием соскребать остатки.

– Ты не ответила на вопрос.

– Ммм… – Она облизала ложку. – А смысл жить вечно? Помрешь со скуки. Да и вообще… Потерь будет больше.

Он только поднял бровь от такой формулировки.

– Ну смотри. Вот живешь ты, живешь, сходишься с людьми, заводишь семью, друзей, – поясняла она, размахивая ложкой. – Потом они начинают умирать, сначала друзья, потом жена, потом дети. Что дальше?

– Мне сложно судить, у меня никого нет.

Тамаэ сосредоточенно соскребла остатки суфле, а потом задумчиво слизала его с ложки.

– Как это никого? – сказала она через минуту. – А Джирайя? Представь, что Джирайя умер.

– Это невозможно, – отмахнулся он.

– Он тоже человек. – Тамаэ неожиданно посерьезнела. – И он умрет, так же, как и ты, – медленно сказала она, глядя в пустоту.

– Что ты сказала?

– Ээээ… – Девушка подняла глаза, потом соскочила со стола, включила воду и несколько нервозно принялась мыть кастрюли и миски. – Ну… Мы же все люди, так что все умрем, рано или поздно. – Она говорила все тише, а потом замолчала совсем.

Орочимару встал из-за стола и подошел к ней.

– Что ты знаешь?

Тамаэ уперлась взглядом в грязную посуду и молчала. Он спокойно закрыл кран и развернул ее лицом к себе.

– Тама, сокровище мое, – вкрадчиво начал он, – лучше скажи по-хорошему.

– Пытать будешь? – криво усмехнулась она и со вздохом добавила, – так скажу, куда я денусь.

Она подняла глаза.

– В общем… Хм… По канону Джирайя будет на миссии… – Она сделала паузу, видимо, подбирая слова. – Его убьет человек с риннеганом. – Увидев его взгляд, она поспешно добавила, – но это случится перед Четвертой мировой, до этого еще лет пятнадцать, если не больше.

– А меня?

– Человек с шаринганом. Примерно в то же время.

Он усмехнулся.

– Выходит, _мне_ придется всех Учих вырезать? Кто конкретно?

– Он еще не родился, – отвела она глаза.

– Кто?!

– Да какая разница?! – Она тоже повысила голос и сердито посмотрела на него. – Не он, так кто-нибудь другой это сделает. Бесконечно убегать от смерти невозможно. К тому же если ты сейчас не свернешь с того пути, на который встал, то превратишься в чудовище, причем в прямом смысле. – Тамаэ сорвалась с места и убежала из кухни. Через полминуты она вернулась с листком бумаги и карандашом и начала быстро что-то рисовать. Еще через минуту на листке красовался жуткий змей с подобием человеческого лица. – Вот, примерно в такое.

– Как интересно. – Орочимару сложил руки на груди и потер подбородок. – И что мне делать?

– Не экспериментировать с собственным телом, – ответила она серьезно, а потом задумалась. – И никогда не применяй Фуши Тенсей. У этой техники есть серьезный недостаток, который может стоить тебе жизни.

– Какой?

– Каждые три года тебе придется менять тело, потому что прежнее будет быстро приходить в негодность. Я не знаю, почему, – быстро добавила она, предупреждая его вопрос. – Так что вместо того, чтобы заниматься тем, что нравится, ты будешь искать и готовить новое тело. Тупиковый путь, – заключила она и вернулась к посуде. – И Учиха тебя убьет как раз во время перехода в его тушку.

– Я понял. – Он налил себе еще чаю и снова сел за стол. – Не связываться с Учихами.

Раздался грохот посуды – Тамаэ так резко поставила тарелку на стол, так что она разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Она порывисто обернулась и, оперевшись руками на стол, нависла над ним.

– Орочимару, черт тебя подери! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

– Слушаю-слушаю, крошка моя, – ответил он, невозмутимо потягивая чай. – Я все понял. Никаких Учих.

– Вы, мужики, все такие тупые, а? Причем здесь вообще Учихи?

– Ты в креме испачкалась. – Он отставил кружку, притянул ее к себе и лизнул в уголок губ.

– Что ты делаешь… Я… Да пусти же… Кружка… Вот черт…

* * *

 _Через полчаса_

– Суфле, наверное, уже застыло.

– Подождет, моя сладкая.

* * *

Оливье по-высоковски: смешиваете вареный картофель, чуть моркови, маринованные огурцы, яйцо, зеленый горошек, репчатый лук, зеленое яблоко. Вместо колбасы добавьте красную консервированную фасоль. Майонез, само собой


	15. Глава 14 Будни молодой семьи

Орочимару маньяк. Нет, не так – МАНЬЯК.

– Совершенно верно, – заявил мне он, когда я это сказала. – И ты всегда об этом знала.

И это, похоже, заразно. Короче говоря, вечером я чуть не опоздала на дежурство, а потом битый час ходила с безумной улыбкой, пугая больных, пока не встретился первый тяжелый случай. После новогоднего праздника в госпиталь потоком поступали пострадавшие, перестаравшиеся с едой, выпивкой, фейерверками, гулянием и общением с друзьями. Все как обычно после больших праздников. Так что вернулась я домой в половине второго, совершенно вымотанная. Орочи меня не кантовал и дал хорошенько выспаться, зато потом решил, видимо, оттянуться по полной программе, воспользовавшись выходным, а заодно и меня проверить на прочность.

– Ты же говорил, что секс тебя не интересует? – Ага, как же.

– Я соврал. – Вот это больше на дело похоже.

Короче, провалялись мы почти цельный день, пока я не заснула.

– Тама, просыпайся! Тебе на тренировку пора.

– Какая, на хрен, тренировка, я спать хочу, – отмахнулась я было. Но потом вскочила как ошпаренная – я и так пропустила одну, в канун Нового года. Цукихана меня по головке за это не погладит.

Но стоило мне сделать один шаг от кровати, как меня повело в сторону, а в глазах резко потемнело. Орочи только-только успел меня подхватить, а не то бы я брякнулась прямо на пол.

– Что такое? – первым делом спросила я, открыв глаза, как только прошла первая слабость.

– Не знаю, – ответил сенсей, нахмурив брови. – Я бы сказал, что очень похоже на чакроистощение.

– Откуда?

– Переключись пока на другой очаг или возьми из накопителей.

Мне сразу полегчало, и я смогла сесть на кровати. Голова еще немного кружилась и подташнивало, но в целом жить можно было. Сенсей тем временем достал кунай и чиркнул меня по руке.

– Вызови змею и предупреди, что сегодня не придешь. Это не обсуждается, – резко сказал он, когда я попыталась возразить. – Нужно выяснить причины и устранить последствия.

Супротив сенсея не попрешь, себе дороже, так что я сделала все как он велел. Сразу после этого Орочи уложил меня в постель, приволок чакровосстанавливающие пилюли и начал ими меня пичкать. Гадость редкостная. Готовить я, конечно, их готовила, и не раз, но вот пробовать еще не приходилось.

– Глотай, а то капельницу поставлю, – пригрозил он, когда я попыталась отказаться.

Закончив издеваться надо мной, он приступил к допросу.

– Почему ты меня не остановила, когда поняла, что тебе не хватает чакры?

– В смысле? – Я реально не понимала, о чем он говорит.

– Так, ладно, давай по порядку. – Он, видимо, тоже понял, что где-то я не догоняю. – Куда ты потратила столько чакры?

– Вчера в госпитале большой расход был, – ответила я, пожав плечами. – Народ нынче увлекся фейерверками, так что лечили все вплоть до рваных ран. Поножовщина еще одна была. И хирургам пришлось отдать много на операции. Так что я почти все истратила. Но за ночь должно было восстановиться немного. Для нормальной жизнедеятельности должно хватить.

– Черт, Тама, надо было мне сказать! – Орочи схватился за голову. – Я никак не думал, что ты последнее отдаешь.

– Что последнее?

– Чакру, конечно.

– Кому отдаю?

– Мне.

– Когда?

Орочи посмотрел на меня, как на дуру. А мне и правда было непонятно – когда это я ему отдавала чакру? Когда он с миссии пришел как ледышка – было, а потом ни-ни. Я так и сказала.

– В первый раз я подумал, что ты таким нетривиальным способом решила пополнить мой резерв дополнительно, – медленно начал он, пристально глядя на меня. – А потом понял, что это происходит непроизвольно.

– Что?

– Выброс чакры. Но мне казалось, что ты это понимаешь, а теперь вижу, что нет.

– Я действительно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – вздохнула я.

– Ты передаешь мне чакру во время секса.

Если бы я не сидела на кровати, то точно получила бы перелом челюсти от столкновения с полом. А потом мне стало смешно, и я начала хохотать. Он только поднял бровь и с таким же ледяным спокойствием продолжал смотреть на меня.

– Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда, – сказала я, просмеявшись. – Знаешь, ты очень хороший любовник, так что мне в этот момент не до преобразования чакры.

– Ты не преобразуешь ее.

– Тогда почему ты все еще в добром здравии? Ни один организм не принимает чужую чакру без последствий.

– Тем не менее, это так. Твоя чакра очень напоминает по свойствам мою, так что усваивается почти без проблем. Я, конечно, пытаюсь заблокировать поток, но мне в этот момент тоже немного не до этого.

Сказать, что я была ошарашена, это ничего не сказать. Вот это номер!

– То, что можно лечить чакрой, когда тебя кусают, это я знала, но чтобы ТАК, слышу впервые.

Орочимару не разделял моего веселья. Он был мрачен, как туча, и все время хмурил брови.

– Я, конечно, тоже хорош, не догадался вовремя остановиться, – наконец произнес он. – Думал, что у тебя резерв побольше. Ладно, иди-ка ты поешь хорошенько и ложись спать. Завтра в Академию идти.

Он даже заявил, что будет спать отдельно, чтобы не соблазняться, но, видимо, не выдержал, потому что утром я проснулась в его крепких объятиях. Он, правда, тут же отскочил от меня, как ошпаренный. Даже обидно немного стало, что мне теперь, издалека на него смотреть?

Я убрела в Академию, а он отправился в свой Корень, в архив, копаться в бумажках по моей проблеме. Нарыл, между прочим. Оказывается, уникум не я, а он.

Если коротко, выброс чакры в момент сильных переживаний вполне обычное явление и происходит у всех людей, другое дело, что в подавляющем большинстве случаев чакра партнеров очень сильно отличается, поэтому организм автоматически блокирует ее проникновение, чтобы избежать повреждений, и она почти вся уходит обратно. Хотя, например, для зачатия небольшое количество пропускается. У Орочи же почему-то блокировки не происходит, поэтому мою чакру он поглощает полностью. Почему при этом не происходит обмена в обратную сторону, непонятно. Сенсей предположил, что это может быть психологический блок, потому что по всем остальным параметрам проблемы быть не должно. Снять этот блок можно путем тренировки или медитации. В общем, весь вопрос в том, хочу ли я его снимать. Вот этого как раз я и не решила.

Не то чтобы я не доверяла ему, но почему-то открываться таким образом не хотела. Заскок? Возможно. Ведь я даже не ответила себе на простой вопрос – люблю ли я его. Мне кажется, что пока до этой стадии я не дошла. Нравится – да, хочу как мужчину – безусловно, люблю – не могу сказать. Я вообще, несмотря на кажущуюся открытость и ярко выраженную экстраверсию, мало кого впускаю в сердце, вернее почти никого.

Мы, кстати, попробовали обменяться чакрами, так сказать, в другой обстановке, и вышло то же самое. Мою энергию его организм поглощает, правда, из основного очага – чакра из второго блокируется, как и положено, а мое тело его чакру не пропускает. Хотя после нескольких попыток я все же смогла ощутить ее, что называется, шкурой. Действительно, в вибрациях, цвете, плотности было много общего. Немного отличалась температура, у Орочимару чакра холоднее, и общее ощущение – она какая-то более темная и мрачная по сути, с горчинкой и ощутимой агрессией. Мужская такая энергия, жесткая.

После проведенного эксперимента Орочи немного успокоился, хотя и шарахался от меня первые несколько дней. То, что он никак не мог поставить блок, его несколько нервировало. Более того, это задевало его как шиноби, не больше не меньше. Пришлось, простите за подробности, его связать, пока он спит, чтобы не убежал. Как он ругался! Минуты две. Потом затих. Правда, поклялся отомстить, и тут же это сделал, стоило только его развязать.

* * *

Ой, какой Орочи все-таки кавайный, особенно со сна или после этого самого! Это просто оружие массового поражения. А еще я тут как-то нашла его фото в детстве – никакой Саске рядом не лежал. Неудивительно, что он забурился в подземелья, на поверхности земли ему наверняка прохода не давали. И это сокровище теперь мое. Нет не так – МОЕ. Я чокнутая, да?

В середине января Орочимару потащил меня по магазинам. Нет, вы только вдумайтесь – мужчина потащил женщину по магазинам!

– Через неделю выборы хокаге, – ответил он на мой вопрос, зачем все это. – А потом праздник. Нам обоим надо хорошо выглядеть.

– Не рано ли ты собираешься праздновать? Тебя еще не выбрали.

– Я очень надеюсь, что не выберут, и собираюсь именно это хорошенько отпраздновать. Идем.

Привел он меня в дорогой магазин традиционной одежды и долго выбирал мне подходящее кимоно и остальные аксессуары. Себе, оказывается, он все уже купил, но показывать отказался.

– И что, мы пойдем на праздник вместе? Не рано ли афишировать наши отношения?

– Какие именно отношения? Все знают, что мы живем вместе, так что вопросов не будет. А целовать тебя напоказ я не буду, даже не проси.

– И не собиралась, – надула губы я. – Я вообще считаю, что мне там делать нечего. Слишком много народу будет. И все сплошь шиноби. Мало ли что.

– Не бойся, – усмехнулся Орочи. – Наденешь спецодежду, и ни одна живая душа не узнает про твои два очага и негенинский резерв.

Майки из чакроскрывающей ткани я носила давно, еще до поступления в Академию, когда стало ясно, что мои возможности не соответствуют моей легенде.

В день Х Орочимару пришел домой поздно, даже позже меня, довольный донельзя результатами выборов. Следующим хокаге ожидаемо стал Минато Намикадзе, и инаугурация была назначена на следующий день.

Утром, вырядившись во все новое и красивое, мы поплыли в сторону площади возле резиденции. Именно поплыли, потому что нормально ходить в этих церемониальных одеждах было невозможно. Орочимару надел черное кимоно с красной отделкой, подпоясался золотым оби и распустил свою роскошную смоляную гриву. Прибавьте к этому желтые глаза с характерным прищуром и фирменную ухмылку, получите дьявола во плоти. Настоящий змей-искуситель. Встречные женщины штабелями укладывались. Я рядом с ним смотрелась сущим ангелочком, только нимба и крыльев не хватало.

Вообще не понимаю, зачем надевала чакроскрывающую майку. Достаточно было бы этого многослойного кошмара. Сначала белое косоде, затем нижнее кимоно глубокого красного цвета, сверху белое, расписанное цветами, потом плотный пояс оби и в довершение бело-красное хаори. Я чувствовала себя капустой. Ну ладно, хоть не замерзну. К кимоно прилагались высокие деревянные гэта, на которых я чуть не переломала ноги. Если бы не владение чакрой, это непременно случилось бы.

Когда я посмотрела на нас обоих в зеркале, то сразу поняла, что мы похожи на кого угодно, только не на учителя и ученицу, и каждый, у кого есть глаза, сразу поймет это. Орочимару этим фактом, по всей видимости, был нисколько не удивлен, скорее, даже доволен. Вот же ж змей!

На нас глазели все кому не лень. Орочи плыл по земле, чрезвычайно довольный собой и безмятежно улыбался каждому встречному и поперечному. Я же ощутила себя попаданкой в квадрате, поскольку совершенно точно нажила себе полКонохи врагов женского пола. И это тут же подтвердила Анко, неожиданно подкравшаяся со спины.

– Я с первого же взгляда поняла, что ты всеми силами постараешься его захомутать, – прошипела она мне на ухо.

– А я с первого же взгляда поняла, что ты ревнуешь, – невозмутимо ответила я.

– Я не виню тебя, все мужчины падки на сладкое, особенно когда оно так доступно, – продолжала Анко. Моего ответа, судя по всему, она не услышала. – И каков же он в постели?

– Когда ты стала такой развязной? – спросила я, обернувшись и спокойно посмотрев на нее. Смысла оправдываться и все отрицать не было, она все равно мне не поверит.

– С тех пор, как ты перешла мне дорогу! – бросила она мне в лицо и ушла, гордо вскинув голову.

– Все в порядке? – Орочимару подошел незаметно и встал рядом со мной, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Руки он спрятал в рукава, что не отменяло его готовности атаковать в любой момент. Уж мне ли не знать его повадки.

– Да, сенсей, – ответила я, улыбнувшись ему своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, от которой он почему-то нервно дернулся. – Ваш план сработал на сто процентов.

– Какой план?

Ответить мне не дал рев толпы – на балкон резиденции вышел новый хокаге. Дождавшись, пока восторженные возгласы утихнут, он начал свою приветственную речь.

Я слушала вполуха, поскольку и так было понятно, о чем он будет говорить. Минато затягивать не стал, ограничившись пятиминутным выступлением, а потом народ ринулся праздновать. Опять ирьенины в госпитале будут валяться с чакроистощением после ликвидации последствий народных гуляний. Хорошо, что мне на дежурство только завтра.

Когда Минато появился на площади, уже без мантии и шляпы, каждый уважающий себя гражданин посчитал своим долгом поздравить его с назначением. Орочимару, пользуясь высоким положением, бесцеремонно пролез без очереди, потащив и меня на буксире, разумеется. Слава богу, от меня не требовалось речей, достаточно было просто выразить уважение глубоким поклоном. Пока Орочи поздравлял соперника, между прочим, вполне искренне, я открыто пялилась на Намикадзе. Минато чуть улыбнулся, явно польщенный таким вниманием, а вот стоявшая рядом Кушина сразу начала испускать волны ки. Я перевела взгляд на нее и, сосредоточившись, тут же увидела маленькую искру чакры у нее внутри.

– У вас будет сын, – вырвалось у меня непроизвольно.

Кушина распахнула глаза, и тут же перестала посылать мне жажду крови.

– Правда? – чуть растерянно пролепетала она.

– Правда, – улыбнулась я. – Весь в отца.

На этом месте нашу милую беседу прервал Орочимару, оттащивший меня со словами «С ума сошла, такие вещи говорить?».

– А что такого я сказала? – прошипела я, когда мы отошли на безопасное расстояние.

– Ничего хорошего, – ответил он таким же шипением. Просто семейка змей, ни дать ни взять! – Кушина теперь пристанет к тебе – откуда, мол, узнала. Что ты ей скажешь?

– Правду скажу. Я в госпитале уже нескольким женщинам так пол ребенка определила, и ни разу не ошиблась, между прочим. Сроки, правда, были гораздо больше.

– Да? Ну ладно. Пойдем тогда, погуляем.

На гульбище пришла вся деревня. Меня это изрядно напрягало – я никогда не любила большие скопления народа, в них довольно опасно, особенно в случае какого-нибудь происшествия. Обезумевшая толпа сносит все на своем пути, и не дай бог попасться ей под ноги. Живым не уйдешь.

Кроме того, здесь было слишком много шиноби, а я в своем роскошном наряде привлекала слишком много внимания, особенно рядом с такой колоритной фигурой, как сам змеиный саннин. Шаринганистые сверкали шаринганами, бьякуганистые – бьякуганами, а у кого додзюцу не было, просто пялились. Орочимару же нужно было непременно переговорить со всеми встреченными знакомыми, а мне приходилось таскаться за ним в качестве бесплатного приложения.

Где-то через полчаса меня поймала Кушина и, как и предсказывал сенсей, начала допытываться, откуда я знаю пол ее будущего ребенка. Я сказала все как есть, что я сенсор и могу чувствовать чакру всех, в том числе и еще не родившихся детей. Следом за ней подошла Микото, мне ее представила Кушина, и задала тот же вопрос о поле ее ребенка. Ну, я и ей назвала. Потом эти две дамочки взяли меня в оборот и потащили в какую-то кафешку пить чай со сладостями. И ненавязчиво так расспрашивали о моем житье-бытье. Надеялись несмышленую девчонку развести на откровения. Ха-ха! Мне давно не шестнадцать, так что я ловко уворачивалась от их ловушек.

– Какое красивое кимоно, – заметила Микото как бы невзначай. – Похоже на свадебное.

Вот чуяло мое сердце какой-то подвох, когда Орочи мне его выбрал! Ну, я ему устрою дома варфоломеевскую ночь!

– Сенсей надеется выдать меня замуж, – с невинной улыбкой проворковала я. – Вот, на смотрины вывел, пользуясь случаем.

Кушина с Микото понимающе закивали головами.

– После такого выхода от женихов не будет отбоя, – заметила Кушина.

– Может, у тебя есть кто на примете? – поинтересовалась Микото, потягивая чаек.

– Нет, – вздохнула я. Ага, так я вам и сказала! – Я же практически ни с кем не вижусь. Все тренировки да учеба. – Еще только слезу осталось пустить для пущего эффекта.

Женщины снова сочувственно закивали головами, а тут и сенсей нарисовался.

– Тамаэ-чан! Я тебя потерял, – заявил он с порога. – Уже поздно, пора домой.

Скорчив многозначительную рожицу моим собеседницам, мол, посмотрите, какой тиран, я встала из-за стола, церемонно раскланялась и выплыла вслед за сенсеем. Представляю, какие после сегодняшнего сплетни пойдут. А мне предстоит серьезный разговор с моим… кхм, рептилоидным возлюбленным по поводу того представления, которое он устроил всей деревне.

Орочимару так мило улыбался и хлопал глазами в ответ на все мои обвинения, что я начала было сомневаться, что все правильно поняла. Потом он резко посерьезнел.

– Мы уходим из Конохи, – заявил он.

– Когда? – Я, честно говоря, опешила.

– Чем раньше, тем лучше. Месяца три в запасе есть. Но у нас слишком много ценностей. Нужно их вывезти. Поэтому пока мы живем как прежде и делаем вид, что ничего не происходит. Ты ходишь в Академию, готовишься к экзаменам, если потребуется, сдаешь их. Я работаю в лабораториях, хожу на миссии и потихоньку вывожу все нужное.

– Пока я не генин, я не связана с Конохой контрактом. Если я сдам экзамен, а потом сбегу, то автоматически стану нукенином.

– Если тебя это утешит, я тоже стану нукенином.

– Тебе проще, ты саннин. Дураков не найдется охотиться за твоей головой.

– Опять же, если тебя это утешит, я не планирую тебя выпускать дальше двухсот метров от дома. И то под охраной. От нового дома, я имею в виду, – пояснил он.

– Эээ… это как понимать?

– Так и понимать. Будешь сидеть дома и заниматься хозяйством.

– Нормально! А нахрена, спрашивается, я столько сил на тренировки угробила?

– Не переживай, хозяйство у меня большое, тебе будет где развернуться и применить полученные знания и умения.

– А маскарад на празднике все-таки зачем нужен был?

– А чтобы на тебя никто не покусился. Дураков связываться со мной действительно не найдется.

* * *

Короче, мы начали активно паковать чемоданы. Прежде всего в свитки, между прочим, сделанные тем самым Узумаки, отправились важные книги, лабораторные журналы, сборники рецептур, ценные биологические образцы. Потом пошла большая часть оружия (Орочи у меня заядлый коллекционер), библиотека свитков, артефакты, собранные им на миссиях. Деньги с миссий и левые заработки, оказывается, он давно уже хранил в оффшорах, в банк Конохи переводя ровно столько, чтобы хватало на жизнь.

К середине марта в доме не осталось ничего ценного – обычная мебель, обычные книжки в шкафу, обычное тряпье в комоде. На то, что здесь живут шиноби, указывала только обувь и форма, ну и стандартное снаряжение.

А потом Орочимару исчез почти на четыре дня. Когда он не пришел домой в первый день, я даже не обеспокоилась – он упоминал о каком-то важном эксперименте и всю последнюю неделю сидел над расчетами. Когда его и утром не оказалось, я тоже не волновалась – переночевал в лаборатории, скоро придет – и ушла на занятия. Придя вечером домой и не обнаружив никаких следов его присутствия, я озадачилась. Куда все-таки он девался? Может, на миссию отправили? И утром, проснувшись одна в пустом доме, я первым делом отправилась в резиденцию хокаге. Там меня уверили, что никаких миссий саннину не выдавали. Потом на обратном пути зашла в госпиталь и морг. Ничего.

Дома я сидела на кровати и думала, что могло случиться. По канону он сбежал из Конохи, когда его застукали за бесчеловечными опытами. Когда это произошло хронологически, я понятия не имела. Может, что-то подобное как раз случилось в эти три дня. А может, он не смог сбежать, или Хирузен все-таки убил его. Иначе почему от него нет вестей. Ведь змей с записками он мне присылал еще на заре нашего знакомства. Тело, понятное дело, мне не выдадут, причину исчезновения тоже не скажут, сочинят какую-нибудь маловразумительную сказочку для неразумной девочки, если вообще станут что-либо объяснять. Мысль о том, что человек, которого я люблю – о, я наконец-то это поняла – мог умереть, была невыносимой.

Просидев так до полуночи, я сорвалась. Я ревела белугой и бродила тенью по дому, пока не забилась в какой-то угол и не вырубилась от усталости. Проснулась с дикой головной болью на полу, завернутая в покрывало (ночью сдернула, замерзнув на полу), безнадежно проспав. В Академию решила не идти, а отправилась в полицию, писать заявление о пропаже (которое, кстати, у меня не приняли, мол, взрослый мужик, погуляет и вернется, не маленький). Домой вернулась много позже обеда, но есть мне совершенно не хотелось, тем более что пора было собираться на дежурство, которого для меня никто не отменял.

И тут Орочимару явился домой. Исхудавший, как дворовый пес, и довольный, как кот, объевшийся сметаны. И меня понесло.

* * *

Орочимару был человеком увлекающимся. Увлекающимся настолько, что в порыве увлечения забывал, что нужно есть, пить и спать, хотя бы иногда. Хорошо, что случаи, увлекавшие его до чрезвычайности, случались редко, а то он бы давно умер от истощения и недосыпа. Но не в этот раз. Работа с геномом Хаширамы захватила его, тем более что все шло так гладко, что в это даже не верилось.

Сколько времени он провел в лаборатории, он не считал, но явно несколько дней. Когда он вернулся домой, уставший и вымотанный до предела, но довольный донельзя, Тамаэ была дома. Орочимару прислонился к косяку двери ее комнаты и с удовольствием наблюдал, как девушка в одном нижнем белье роется в шкафу. Снаружи оставались только стройные ножки и аппетитная упругая попка в белых трусиках. Орочимару едва удержался, чтобы не облизнуться.

Вытащив из шкафа нужную одежду, Тамаэ повернулась и застыла столбом, увидев его. В ее глазах появилось выражение ошарашенного недоверия.

– Где тебя, еб твою мать, носило?

Орочимару не поверил своим ушам. Тамаэ почти всегда изъяснялась корректно и вежливо, ну, насколько это позволял ее темперамент. Но, поскольку самообладания ему было не занимать, он только вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– И тебе здравствуй.

– Четыре, блять, гребаных дня ты шлялся неизвестно где! Потрудись объяснить, где ты был!

Тамаэ была в ярости, что, впрочем, возбуждало в ней еще больше.

– Я был на работе, в лаборатории. Или ты забыла?

– Какая к ебеням лаборатория? – Тамаэ наконец вспомнила, что стоит в одном белье, и принялась судорожно одеваться.

– Пожрать есть что-нибудь? – Он тоже решил обойтись без церемоний и расшаркиваний.

Девушка, пристегнув подсумки, выскочила из комнаты, толкнув его плечом. Он последовал за ней на кухню. Тамаэ металась между холодильником и плитой, вытаскивая кастрюли и сковородки, при этом не переставая материться.

– И что такого охуительного было в твоей сраной лаборатории, что ты не удосужился сообщить мне о том, что задерживаешься?

Орочимару вальяжно развалился на стуле, с усмешкой наблюдая за той фурией, в которую превратилась его скромная и милая возлюбленная. Ее горячий и взрывной темперамент часто прорывался наружу, но до сегодняшнего дня она почти всегда держала себя в руках. Во всяком случае, если и расходилась, то не так.

– Хотя хули мне сообщать…

– Я не понял, - перебил ее саннин, которому этот поток ругательств начинал надоедать, – у тебя месячные что ли?

– Внематочная, блять, беременность! Дальше сам справишься, – сказала она, грохнув последнюю посудину на плиту, – а я пошла.

– Куда?

– Не твое дело! – И Тамаэ выскочила из кухни.

Орочимару поднялся и вышел за ней. Девушка в спешке надевала сандалии. Настроение падало все сильнее, и он начал злиться.

– Тамаэ! А ну вернись!

– А вот хер тебе в подсумок, чтобы кунаи не брякали*! – бросила напоследок девушка, показала неприличный жест и с чувством хлопнула дверью.

Орочимару вернулся в кухню. Вся эйфория от успеха в лаборатории испарилась вместе с возбуждением, осталась злость на малолетнюю пигалицу, которая посмела повысить на него голос и отчитывать как мальчишку, да еще и матом. В голове, несмотря на усталость, начал зреть план мести.

Тамаэ вернулась с дежурства как обычно, уже после полуночи. Сняв обувь, она прошла в тускло освещенную гостиную и остановилась. На диване сидел Орочимару и ждал ее. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Где ты была?

– На дежурстве в госпитале, – ответила она тихо. В глазах мелькнул страх.

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – спросил он с неприкрытой угрозой в голосе, и выпустил немного ки.

Девушка испугалась еще больше, но продолжала смотреть ему в глаза. Она понимала, что вела себя неподобающе, поэтому наказания не избежать. Она сглотнула, но потом взяла себя в руки и с вызовом вздернула подбородок.

– Я… – она откашлялась, – я прошу прощения. Я вспылила и наговорила лишнего. – Голос сел, и ей снова пришлось прочищать горло. – Но не обещаю, что этого больше не повторится. – Смысл слов, вся ее поза и выражение лица просто вопили о вызове и непокорности.

– Ты же понимаешь, что извинений недостаточно? – сказал Орочимару, поднимаясь с дивана и демонстративно вытаскивая ремень из штанов. Давление ки он не ослабил, а наоборот, даже усилил.

В глазах Тамаэ мелькнул было ужас, но потом она встряхнула головой и выхватила кунай. Сдаваться без боя она явно не собиралась. Орочимару пришел в дикий восторг. Он отбросил ремень, а потом неожиданно сделал резкий выпад в ее сторону, стараясь схватить за руку. Она нырнула вниз и ушла от захвата перекатом, моментально оказавшись за его спиной. Орочимару мгновенно обернулся и снова попытался поймать ее. Тамаэ отпрыгнула назад на чайный столик.

– Штаны не потеряйте, сенсей, – прошипела девушка насмешливо. В ее глазах уже не было страха, в них пылала решимость. – Я извинилась, теперь твоя очередь, – сказала она, принимая оборонительную стойку.

– Это за что же мне извиняться? – Он сделал обманный выпад, успел схватить ее за руку и дернул, отчего они оба потеряли равновесие и упали вниз. Чайный столик разлетелся в щепки. Кунай разрезал обивку кресла, прежде чем отлететь в сторону. Тамаэ ловко вывернулась из захвата, перескочила через кресло и загородилась им, как щитом.

– За то, что исчез на четыре дня, не предупредив меня.

Орочимару отшвырнул кресло в сторону. Оно с глухим стуком врезалось в шкаф, который накренился, отчего из него с грохотом повалились книги. Воспользовавшись моментом, Тамаэ метнулась через комнату, но он успел ей наперерез и сбил с ног. Она перекатилась и, моментально вскочив на ноги, перепрыгнула через диван, а потом толкнула его в его сторону. Диван перевернулся, и Орочимару в два шага перескочил его, оказавшись в опасной близости от своей жертвы.

– А с какой стати я должен тебя предупреждать? Ты мне не жена. – Орочимару медленно приближался к девушке, не сводя с нее плотоядного взгляда. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я работал, а не шлялся неизвестно где, как ты выразилась. А когда я вернусь, это мое дело.

Тамаэ от этих слов как-то сникла сразу, чем он и решил воспользоваться, бросившись вперед. Однако в последний момент она пришла в себя и ловко увернулась, при этом умудрившись от души приложить его в челюсть, и тут же отпрыгнула на безопасное расстояние, тяжело дыша. Орочимару сплюнул и потер подбородок.

– Хорошо тебя натаскали в тай, могу похвалить.

Девушка стояла в нескольких шагах от него. Ее заметно потряхивало, но не от страха, а от обиды. Взгляд сохранял решительность, но глаза уже блестели от слез.

– Я же волновалась! – крикнула она. – Я где только не была. И к хокаге ходила, и в морг, и в полицию! Я думала, что тебя убили! – Она вдруг закрыла лицо руками и разревелась.

– Твою ж мать, – пробормотал Орочимару, опустив руки. Как справляться с женскими истериками, он не знал и, почесав в затылке, отправился на кухню. Успокоительным чаем тут явно не отделаешься, необходимо что-нибудь посильнее. К сожалению, сильнодействующие препараты у него были только на работе, так что он не придумал ничего лучше, чем налить полстакана саке, початая бутылочка которой обнаружилась в одном из шкафов.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Тамаэ там не было. Немного побродив по дому, он обнаружил ее в ванной. Она стояла над раковиной и трясущимися руками умывала лицо холодной водой.

– Вот, выпей, – коротко бросил Орочимару и протянул ей стакан.

Она практически залпом осушила его, а потом, не глядя ткнув его ему в руку, побрела из ванной, держась за стенку. Алкоголь, выпитый на голодный желудок, подействовал мгновенно, так что она сразу оступилась на ступеньке из коридора и упала на пол. Он хотел помочь ей подняться, но она начала беспорядочно отбиваться руками и ногами, так что ему пришлось прижать ее к полу всем телом, удерживая запястья над головой, а ноги прижимая коленом. Тамаэ извивалась змеей и шипела как кошка, и ему стоило немалых усилий обездвижить ее.

– Я ненавижу тебя! – прорычала она ему в лицо. От нее пахло остро, пряно, возбуждающе. – Ненавижу…

– Ну все-все. Успокойся, – тихо сказал он, наклонился к ее шее и вдохнул одурманивающий запах, от которого сердце забилось чаще и зашумело в ушах. – Прости, я увлекся и забыл о времени. – Не удержавшись, он провел языком по ее шее от ключицы до ямочки за ухом. На вкус она была такой же пряной и острой. Не девушка, а жгучий перчик. Тамаэ затихла. – Я постараюсь больше так тебя не волновать. – Он прикусил зубами мочку ее ушка. Она судорожно выдохнула и подалась вперед. – Ммм, я так соскучился... Хочу тебя просто до безумия.

– И что останавливает?

Он не ожидал такого вопроса и поднял голову, заглядывая в ее глаза. Пламя гнева в них быстро сменялось пламенем желания, не менее яростного.

– Ничего, – бросил он.

Она сразу ответила на поцелуй, требуя большего, а по ее телу прокатилась волна тепла, сосредоточившись где-то внизу. За первым поцелуем последовал второй, потом третий... Он перевернулся на спину и посадил ее на себя. Низ живота обожгло жаром, и его тело мгновенно отреагировало острым возбуждением. Он стянул с нее футболку и белье, оглаживая при этом каждый изгиб тела, а ее ловкие пальчики мигом стащили с него водолазку и сразу переключились на застежку брюк. Он перехватил ее запястья и опрокинул ее на спину, быстро освобождая от остатков одежды их обоих.

– Обойдемся без прелюдий, – шепнула она, притягивая его к себе сильными руками и целуя настойчиво и требовательно.

– Куда ты вечно торопишься? – спросил он, а пальцы словно по своей воле скользнули вниз, меж бедер, осторожно проникая внутрь.

– Пожалуйста… – простонала она.

Он резко толкнулся вперед, но Тамаэ даже не вздрогнула, лишь закрыла глаза, чтобы через мгновение открыть их и обхватить его руками и ногами, заставляя прижаться еще ближе. Он начал двигаться, наслаждаясь податливостью и мягкостью тела, но еще больше выражением ее красивого лица. Румянец щек не мог скрыть полумрак комнаты, красные губы, искусанные до крови в попытке держать крик, распухли от поцелуев, а глаза стали черными, как ноябрьская полночь, и засверкали знакомыми алыми искрами…

И снова концовка вышибла из легких весь воздух, а вот ее реакция на этот раз была несколько иной.

– Какая у тебя чакра жгучая, – выдохнула она, распахнув глаза.

– Это только в первый раз, потом легче будет, – улыбнулся он.

* * *

 _В это же время где-то в тайных подвалах Корня_.

– Мы должны избавиться от него. Он слишком много знает.

– И как ты предлагаешь это сделать?

– Встретить после тяжелой миссии.

– Он саннин, его так просто не возьмешь.

– Я его учитель, я хорошо знаю его способности.

– Ты давно уже не его учитель, и его возможности несколько изменились.

– Он же работал у тебя много лет. Только не говори, что не следил за ним и не собирал информацию.

– Собирал. Только почему я должен ею делиться? Что я получу?

– А что ты хочешь?

– Я хочу его лабораторию со всем содержимым, его архив и его девчонку.

– Девчонка-то тебе зачем? Тоже на сладенькое потянуло?

– Не исключено. Но меня она все же больше интересует в профессиональном плане.

– Она же ничего не умеет! Еще даже не генин.

– Именно она вынесла документы из твоего сейфа.

– Не может быть!

– Да, мой дорогой друг, именно.

– Но сенсор сказал, что было двое.

– У нее два очага и два типа чакры, которые она почти безупречно умеет скрывать. А то, что наблюдатели ничего не увидели, говорит о неплохих способностях к гендзюцу. Что лишний раз подтверждает ее ценность.

– Хм… А как ты заставишь ее работать на себя?

– Ты что, сомневаешься в моих способностях приручать диких кошек?

– Нет, не сомневаюсь. Что ж, забирай все, что хочешь, только достань мне его.

– Идет. Я пришлю тебе подробный план.

* * *

* Оригинальная русская поговорка - "Хер тебе в сумку, чтобы сухари не брякали".


	16. Глава 15 Цветочки, ягодки

**Цветочки, ягодки и пушистый северный зверек**

* * *

I tried to have it all  
And I'm stuck in the middle  
I couldn't have it all now I'm alone  
And I've been down and out  
Now I'm stuck in the middle

Now I'm left with nothing

Я пытался получить все  
И застрял в неизвестности.  
Я не смогу иметь все, сейчас я один,  
И я был низвергнут и выброшен,  
Сейчас я застрял в нигде.

Я остался ни с чем.

One OK Rock, Stuck in the middle

* * *

Судя по солнцу, я проснулась около полудня. В доме стояла звенящая тишина. Орочимару, наверное, уже давно убежал в свою лабораторию. Свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, я прокручивала в голове события вчерашнего дня и вечера. Господи, стыд-то какой! Отметила, называется, день рождения. Сначала этот безобразный скандал с матюками, потом драка, и напоследок… Прямо на полу… А потом еще и… Нет, про это невозможно рассказывать.

Этот товарищ еще и напоил меня перед этим. Хорошо, что чакра у него такая ядреная, что выжгла весь алкоголь на раз. А то не хватало только залететь по пьяной лавочке.

Выползла из спальни я только в половине первого. Дома действительно никого, кроме меня, не было. На кухонном столе лежала длинная узкая коробка. Открыв ее, я не поверила глазам. В коробке лежала катана – небольшая, изящная, простая и элегантная, каким и должно быть боевое оружие. Осторожно я взяла меч в руки и вынула из ножен. Полированная сталь отбрасывала солнечные зайчики на стены и потолок. Наверняка из чакропроводящей стали. Вот так подарок!

Сенсей больше ни словом не обмолвился о произошедшем инциденте, да мне и напоминать не надо было, я и так все поняла. Так что, как говорится, проехали…

Стандартные экзамены в Академии через неделю я сдала без проблем. На следующий день нас распределили по командам. Мне в товарищи достались Такеру и еще один парень из класса – Арита. Наставник – дзенин Хотака Фудо. Не теряя времени, он проверил наши способности и расписал график индивидуальных и командных тренировок. Серьезный обстоятельный дядька. Орочи, оказывается, его хорошо знает – вместе на миссиях бывали, давненько, правда.

На следующий день после распределения Орочи услали на двухнедельную миссию, а я начала карьеру шиноби. Хм…

Неделю мы выполняли несложные D-шки по утрам, а после обеда тренировались под руководством Фудо-сенсея, отрабатывая командное взаимодействие. По всем прикидкам из нас вышла бы средненького уровня команда для выполнения средненького же уровня миссий – сопроводить кого-нибудь, попатрулировать окрестности, свиток отнести не слишком секретный, пособирать текущую информацию о местности и так далее. Не всем же быть гениальными шиноби, мелкую текучку тоже кому-то надо делать.

Из госпиталя пришлось уйти, поскольку теперь в любое время меня могли отправить куда-нибудь, а каждый раз перекраивать из-за меня дежурства никто не будет. В призыв тоже ходила урывками, на час-другой. Так что теперь все вечера у меня были свободны.

От нечего делать я занялась составлением своеобразной генетической карты мира. У сенсея в закромах хранилось множество биологических образцов из самых разных уголков Страны Огня и сопредельных государств. Все они уже были переправлены в другое место, но информация по ним хранилась в базе данных анализатора.

Несколько дней я методично сравнивала образцы на предмет общих генов. Разумеется, что весь геном сравнить невозможно, это слишком большой объем информации, да и незачем. Здесь, как и у нас, используют так называемые ДНК-маркеры – небольшие участки ДНК, обычно не несущие значимой информации, но тем не менее присутствующие в геноме каждого человека, и, разумеется, передающиеся по наследству. У родственников процент общности этих участков варьирует от ста процентов у однояйцевых близнецов, до чуть более трех у пятиюродных братьев-сестер. Меньший процент совпадений у практически неродственных друг другу людей.

Не помню точно, сколько общих генов у людей из одной местности в нашем мире, но здесь это примерно 1-2 процента, причем в каждом месте набор одинаковых маркеров будет разным – у кумовцев один, а у представителей Страны Ветра совсем другой.

Вообще интересная работа получалась, но довольно нудная – сравниваешь сначала два образца, потом третий с первыми двумя, и так далее. Я старалась сначала определить стандартный набор для каждой страны, а потом становилось легче, потому что сразу видишь, с какой группой лучше сравнивать.

Зачастую получались и забавные случаи. К примеру, материал взят у казалось бы рядового крестьянина в Стране Травы, при этом в нем много маркеров, характерных для Кири. То есть какой-то залетный киринин «отметился» в Кусе.

На четвертый день, уже под конец дня анализатор мне выдал восемьдесят шесть процентов совпадения между двумя образцами. Я перезапустила программу сравнения, и опять получила тот же результат. Поскольку такого процента родства просто не существует в природе – есть 100, 50, 25, 12,5 и так далее – я списала все на сбой программы, выключила анализатор и отправилась спать.

На следующий день я начала с этих же самых двух образцов, и снова получила те же восемьдесят шесть процентов. Естественно, я сразу полезла в базу выяснять, кому принадлежит генетический материал. Ээээ, вы не поверите, но один был моим, а второй Орочимару. Я распечатала генетические карты и сравнила, что называется, на глаз. Действительно, сходство было налицо. Но ведь такого просто не может быть! Орочимару коренной коноховец, а я вообще из Страны Рисовых Полей. Значит, дело в образцах.

Быстро получив каплю своей крови, я запустила программу поиска маркеров. Интересно, что в нашем мире на подобный анализ уходит несколько дней, а здесь все было готово через пару часов. Я иногда поражаюсь здешним технологиям – сражаются холодным оружием, пользуются гужевым транспортом или ходят на своих двоих, и одновременно анализ ДНК чуть ли не на глаз делают.

На всякий случай сделала и повторный анализ генома Орочи, нарыв в одной из лабораторных морозилок пакет с его кровью – с некоторых пор он брал такие на миссии на случай ранения и кровопотери. Очередной сравнительный анализ наших образцов выдал ожидаемые полпроцента – никакие мы не родственники и вообще из разных стран. Так и знала, что это сбой программы.

Коли уж я дошла до собственного генома, то не лишним было бы сравнить меня на предмет совпадений с соотечественниками. Результат неожиданный – те же полпроцента, то есть с коренными жителями Страны Рисовых Полей я почти не имею общего. Вообще-то ничего удивительного в этом нет, скорее всего мои родители просто переехали туда из другой местности. Сравнение с наборами маркеров из других стран показало, то часть генов у меня из Страны Молнии, а часть из Страны Рек.

И все же эти восемьдесят шесть процентов не выходили у меня из головы. Какой-то странный сбой получился. Распечатав результат второго анализа и сравнив его с первым, я задумалась. Геномы были совершенно разными, поэтому как получился такой сбой, было совершенно непонятно.

Поскольку терять мне было нечего, я снова решила сделать анализ своей ДНК. При этом запустила анализатор на полную мощность – сразу на восемь образцов, а вместо лейкоцитов крови использовала клетки слизистой полости рта и волосяных луковиц. Получила четыре карты, идентичные самой первой и четыре идентичные второй. Итого из десяти пять первых и пять вторых. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Таких ошибок не бывает.

 _Примечание автора: для анализа ДНК обычно берут лейкоциты крови, стволовые клетки волосяных луковиц, клетки кожи и слизистых, и вообще все возможные образцы, содержащие клетки с ядрами. У химер клетки двух типов с разными наборами ДНК, поэтому Тамаэ в одном случае получала одну картину, а в другом – другую, в зависимости от того, какая клетка попала на анализ._

Полученный результат поверг меня в шок. Чтобы остудить голову, я сунула ее под холодную воду, а потом посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

– Ну и что ты об этом думаешь? – спросила я у собственного отражения. Оно мне, как ни странно, не ответило, только хлопало разноцветными глазами. И тут меня осенило, да так, что я была готова побиться головой о стену от своей несообразительности.

Я же типичная химера. И два набора ДНК это подтверждают. Гетерохромия и двойная система циркуляции давно должны были мне об этом сказать. Вопрос, каким путем – естественным или искусственным – я была получена, был ясен как божий день – двойной система циркуляции не бывает НИКОГДА, как ясен и один из доноров ДНК – и сходство чакры из основного очага это подтверждает. Теперь понятно, почему Орочи с самого начала так со мной носился, родная кровь, как никак. Скорее всего, и сам эксперимент его рук дело.

Вот только как теперь мне с этой информацией жить? Кто мне Орочимару? С генетической точки зрения, если взять средний процент общих генов, он ближе всего к отцу или брату, а если брать только один, наиболее близкий набор ДНК, то вообще к брату-близнецу, а значит наши отношения называются инцестом. И он не мог этого не знать! То, что у этого персонажа никаких моральных установок нет и не было, теперь совершенно ясно.

Сказать, что мой мир перевернулся, это ничего не сказать. Я три года прожила, будучи уверенной, что попала в тело нормальной, относительно этого мира, девочки, а теперь как гром среди ясного неба – ты получилась в результате очередного эксперимента безумного, или слишком умного, ученого, склепавшего тебя из собственных генов. Еще более неприятно то, что он меня все время обманывал, и непонятно зачем. Я же все равно попаданка из другого мира, так что новость о своем искусственном происхождении на фоне всего остального наверняка восприняла бы более или менее спокойно. И даже Орочимару в близких родственниках. Одним шоком больше, одним меньше, какая разница?

Как теперь выпутываться из этой ловушки, я не знала. Мне оставалось только ждать возвращения сенсея с миссии. Разговор предстоял серьезный.

Товарищи по команде заметили мое подавленное состояние, но я отбрехалась недосыпом и простудой. А потом нас отправили на миссию по сопровождению. Нужно было проводить небольшую группу торговцев из Химачи в Коноху. До места назначения мы добрались за два дня, а вот обратный путь занял все пять. Скука смертная, притом постоянно необходимо быть начеку – мелкие бандиты шастают по окрестностям. Чтобы занять время и отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, я оттачивала свои навыки с Райтоном. С волосами работать не получилось, так что я сосредоточилась на контроле стихии.

Все пять дней обратного пути прошли спокойно. Пусть мы и были всего лишь генинами, но протекторы Листа и наш грозный внешний вид (все-таки не двенадцатилетние подростки) отпугнул потенциальных нападающих. В кустах, правда, наблюдалось некоторое шевеление, но поперек дороги к нам никто так и не вышел. И слава богу.

На обратном пути я почувствовала легкое недомогание – неприятную слабость в теле, и живот немного тянуло. Видимо, застудилась. Шесть ночевок на холодной земле даром не прошли, весна есть весна.

Когда я вернулась, дома никого не было. На первый взгляд. Интуиция же вопила о том, что что-то неладно. Бросив рюкзак в комнате, я спустилась в подвал. И не зря.

* * *

Орочимару на своей средней скорости возвращался в Коноху. Миссия заняла ровно столько времени, сколько было на нее отведено. Отчет он, как обычно, написал по дороге, так что теперь просто наслаждался неторопливой по меркам шиноби прогулкой по весеннему лесу.

Когда до деревни осталось полдня пути, он почувствовал впереди группу шиноби, двигавшихся навстречу ему. Встречаться с ними у него не было никакого желания, так что он поменял направление и попытался обойти их по широкой дуге. К его удивлению, шиноби двинулись ему наперерез. Сомнений, что ждали именно его, не осталось, а взвывшая интуиция говорила о том, что намерения у встречающих далеко не мирные.

Почти сразу с другой стороны он почувствовал еще одну группу, идущую ему наперерез. Развернувшись, он оставил позади обе группы и принялся удирать на максимальной скорости. Преследователи бросились за ним и не отставали. В довершение ко всему впереди возникла еще одна. Орочимару попробовал было уйти в сторону, но наткнулся на невидимую стену барьера – его загнали в большой треугольник, стенки которого быстро сближались.

– Ну что ж, ребята, посмотрим, кто кого, – усмехнулся он.

Шиноби, замкнувшие барьер, приблизились на расстояние видимости. Их сопровождали еще несколько человек, все в безликих масках, но заходить внутрь никто не спешил, ожидая команды одного из преследователей, наблюдавшего за ним поодаль. Не успел Орочимару сделать шаг, как почувствовал, что барьер тянет из него чакру, причем со все возрастающей скоростью. Его же резерв был уже изрядно потрачен. Ждать, пока его высосут досуха, он не стал, и метнул в одного из угловых кунай, не поскупившись на чакру для придания нужного ускорения. Если бы оружие не встретило на своем пути препятствия, то наверняка снесло бы человеку полголовы, но приторможенное барьером, только воткнулось тому в глаз. Барьер рухнул, и в это же мгновение сразу трое безликих с разных сторон бросились на Орочимару. Одного он проткнул вакидзаси, другому рассек грудную клетку кунаем, от удара третьего, нацеленного в печень, почти удалось увернуться – лезвие разрезало одежду и рассекло кожу и мышцы, оставив длинную рану, из которой хлынула кровь. Следующим движением Орочимару, развернувшись, вонзил кунай ему прямо в сердце.

Расправиться с остальными удалось быстро, пришлось, правда, активировать накопители и воспользоваться чакрой из них. Оставаться на месте он не стал, поскольку почувствовал невдалеке как минимум двоих шиноби, видимо, наблюдателей, и рванул на предельной скорости на восток, в обход Конохи, к одному из тайных выходов. Рана хоть была не смертельной, но кровила, а дома были медикаменты, перевязочный материал и его личный доктор. Правда, Тамаэ могло не оказаться дома, теперь, в звании генина, она вполне могла уйти на миссию, причем продолжительную.

Дважды пришлось притормозить, чтобы остановить кровотечение шосеном, и тогда же он ощущал приближение преследователей. Они двигались на приличном расстоянии, но не отставали. Ему пришлось сделать большой крюк, чтобы запутать преследователей и постараться сбить их со следа.

Когда до тоннеля оставалось примерно два километра, Орочимару решил двигаться под землей, поскольку выдавать расположение своих тайных ходов он не собирался, а уйти от преследования так и не получилось. Не иначе, в команде нагоняющих его шиноби были хорошие сенсоры. Пришлось потратить почти всю чакру из накопителей, чтобы зарыться на достаточную глубину и проплыть под землей такое расстояние.

Вынырнул он посреди тайного хода почти без сил. Он понимал, что загнал себя в ловушку, и если преследователи обнаружат вход в тоннели, а они их обнаружат, если не сегодня, то завтра или послезавтра – радиус поисков не так уж велик, то непременно возьмут его прямо в собственном доме. Так что времени на маневр у него было не так уж и много. Но сейчас главное было разобраться с ранением и пополнить резерв.

Он почти добрался до ванной комнаты в подземном бункере, когда его подхватила неожиданно возникшая Тамаэ. Она помогла ему сесть, сняла жилет, а водолазку просто срезала, привычным движением распечатав кунай. Он же расслабился, опираясь спиной о стену, предоставив возможность ей сделать все, что нужно. Пока она промывала рану и залечивала ее шосеном, он просто рассматривал ее. Она только что вернулась с миссии – даже катану не отцепила, так и возилась с его ранением с оружием за спиной, в запыленной генинской форме, пропахшей потом и костром, то и дело нетерпеливо поправляя волоски, выбившиеся из-под банданы. Она даже свою маску не сняла.

Закончив с царапиной на боку, Тамаэ начала наполнять его пустой очаг. Ее пальцы, прижатые к его животу, слегка подрагивали, глаза были прикрыты, а голову она опустила так, что он почти не видел ее лица. За все время они не произнесли ни слова, и девушка ни разу не подняла на него взгляда. Он решил первым нарушить тишину.

– Как миссия?

Тамаэ вздрогнула, услышав его вопрос, и сразу стала еще более напряженной.

– Нормально, – коротко бросила она, продолжая сосредоточенно работать.

– Что-нибудь случилось?

– Нет, обошлось без происшествий.

– Тогда почему такое лицо?

Она бросила на него короткий нечитаемый взгляд и снова вернулась к делу.

– Просто устала.

Он не стал продолжать разговор, она же, закончив процедуру, встала, так и не подняв на него глаза.

– Пойдем наверх?

– Нет, я останусь здесь. – Он начал раздеваться, чтобы вымыться. – Если кто спросит, ты меня не видела и понятия не имеешь, когда я вернусь.

Вот на этих словах Тамаэ подняла голову и с беспокойством посмотрела на него.

– Меня хотели убить, – без предисловий сказал он. – И они придут снова. У меня дня два, не больше. Так что я посижу здесь немного, а потом уйду. Тебя заберу позже. Вдвоем нам не уйти, – добавил он поспешно, заметив, что она хотела что-то возразить.

– Я не о том, – замотала она головой, – нужно восстановить резерв, да и вообще… Антибиотики сейчас вколю, во избежание…

Она быстро вышла, но скоро вернулась с аптечкой и сделала ему укол, стараясь не смотреть на его обнаженное тело. Орочимару такое поведение начало потихоньку напрягать, Тамаэ раньше никогда не шарахалась от него как от прокаженного, да и отношения их зашли слишком далеко, чтобы стесняться. Он схватил ее за руку, а другой рукой сдернул маску, а потом притянул к себе и поцеловал. Тамаэ уперлась ладонью ему в грудь и попыталась отстраниться.

– Не надо, – прошептала она, с мольбой и страхом глядя на него.

– Что, черт побери, происходит?! Объясни!

– Потом. – Ей все же удалось освободиться. – Сейчас не время. Это подождет. – И вышла, нет, практически сбежала из ванной комнаты.

Он слишком устал, чтобы выяснять отношения, и просто оставил ее в покое, за оставшийся вечер не задавая больше никаких вопросов и почти не заговаривая с ней. Но когда она собралась уйти наверх, не выдержал.

– Останься.

– Только без… – Она не закончила фразу и отвела взгляд.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился он.

Тамаэ уснула быстро, расслабившись и по привычке прижавшись к нему, он же долго лежал без сна, размышляя обо всем, что случилось с ним сегодня. Его поджидали намеренно, зная, когда и по какому пути он вернется, ждали после долгой миссии, когда силы у любого шиноби иссякают, зная о его манере избегать ненужных встреч и заманив в ловушку. Не слишком хорошо сработанную, по правде говоря, но тем не менее ранение он получил, хоть и несерьезное. Среди нападавших он засек отголоски знакомой чакры, несколько человек встречал в подвалах Корня, хотя знаком с ними не был. Ясно, откуда ноги растут.

Заснуть полноценно ему так и не удалось, даже под утро. В теле по-прежнему ощущалась противная слабость, его немного лихорадило, болела голова.

Поутру Тамаэ, не до конца проснувшись, ткнулась носом ему в плечо и обвила грудь рукой. Он повернулся к ней и обнял в ответ, зарываясь носом в растрепанные волосы. Она напряглась, когда проснулась окончательно, и попыталась отстраниться, хотя и не слишком активно.

– Кто-то пытается проникнуть сквозь барьер, – сказал он через некоторое время, ощутив чужое воздействие.

Тамаэ встрепенулась, вскочила на ноги и убежала наверх. Вернулась она через пять минут.

– Снова на миссию отправляют, после обеда пойдем, – протянула она, потирая лицо руками. – Свиток какой-то отнести надо. Тут недалеко. Завтра к обеду вернемся. – Она нахмурилась и пристально посмотрела на него. – Как самочувствие? – Не дожидаясь его ответа, она села рядом и начала проверять рефлексы и реакции организма. – Черт, я идиотка, – выругалась тихо и убежала куда-то, все еще растрепанная и в пижаме. Вернулась со стандартным пакетиком его крови и сразу начала готовить ее к переливанию. – Нужно было еще вчера это сделать.

Орочимару смотрел, как его собственная кровь медленно перетекает по трубке в вену, и почти сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Тамаэ дополнительно ввела ему лошадиную дозу антибиотика и стимуляторов, разумеется, накормила чакровосстанавливающими пилюлями, да и простой едой. Она все время появлялась и исчезала, и у него складывалось впечатление, что она намеренно его избегает.

–Тама, сядь и послушай, это очень важно! – Пришлось ему прикрикнуть на нее, и только тогда она неохотно села рядом, устремив взгляд в пол. – Я сегодня уйду, а ты будешь жить как жила, как будто ничего не случилось. Ты теперь полноценный шиноби Конохи, связанный с деревней контрактом, так что тебе ничего не сделают. Скорее всего, дом конфискуют, а тебе предоставят комнату в общежитии. Вероятно, несколько раз пригласят в отдел дознания для допроса. Говори все как есть, врать не пытайся, просто недоговаривай некоторых вещей. Ты ничего противозаконного не делала, так что бояться тебе нечего. Единственная неприятность, которая тебе грозит, это проверка менталистов.

– Саккаку помогла мне поставить ментальную защиту, – отозвалась Тамаэ на это. – Она считает, что это поможет мне противостоять любому воздействию.

– Хорошо, но не слишком рассчитывай на нее. Лучше всего тебе разыгрывать юную испуганную девочку, пореветь можешь для пущего эффекта, – он усмехнулся. – Вообще лучше никуда не лезь и ни с кем не спорь, твоя задача – быть как можно незаметнее и казаться как можно безобиднее.

Тамаэ все это время смотрела в пол и не поднимала головы, только кивая в знак согласия.

– Думаю, что рано или поздно тебя пригласят к Данзо. – Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. – И предложат перейти в Корень. – Он провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул, собираясь с духом, но не отводя взгляда. – Он наверняка скажет тебе, что ты появилась в результате моего эксперимента.

В ее глазах не изменилось ровным счетом ничего, не появилось ни удивлении, ни испуга, ни возмущения. Она не произнесла ни слова, только горько улыбнулась.

– И давно ты знаешь? – Причины ее молчания были очевидны.

– Неделю, может, больше, – глухо отозвалась она.

– Откуда?

– Я составляла карту генетических маркеров для разных стран, сравнивала геномы. Мои данные тоже были в базе, и случайно попали в поток. – Немного помолчав, она вскочила с места и начала ходить по комнате. – Я не поверила, конечно, но после многократной проверки... Единственное, чего я не понимаю, зачем было скрывать от меня это!

– Затем же, зачем я не говорю тебе, где мои базы, – резко ответил он. – Чтобы ты не сболтнула ничего лишнего по незнанию или в запале. Сядь!

Она тяжело плюхнулась на стул подальше от него и уронила голову на руки.

– Я понимаю, что ты в шоке…

– Ничего вы не понимаете! – воскликнула она со слезами в голосе и снова вскочила на ноги. – Как я теперь с этим жить буду?

– Как раньше жила! Ничего не изменилось.

– Для вас, возможно, но не для меня, – прошептала она, отворачиваясь. – Наши отношения… это... это противоестественно… Так нельзя.

Снова вернувшееся обращение на «вы» неприятно кольнуло сердце. Она отдалялась от него, и все сильнее.

– Почему нельзя?

– Потому что генетически мы слишком близкие родственники.

– Я никогда не воспринимал тебя как близкого родственника. Ты мне не дочь и не сестра, и генетическое сходство для меня не имеет никакого значения. – Он помолчал немного. – Если ты предпочтешь остаться в Конохе, я не буду принуждать тебя уйти со мной.

Она резко обернулась и уставилась на него, шокированная этим предложением, не в силах произнести ни слова.

– У тебя будет время, чтобы подумать, – продолжал он жестко. – Я смогу прийти за тобой не раньше, чем через месяц, может даже, через два. Нужно, чтобы все немного успокоилось. – Он бросил взгляд на часы. – Тебе пора собираться, а то опоздаешь.

Он откинулся на кровать и закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на нее. Она тихо выскользнула из комнаты, не сказав напоследок ни слова.

* * *

Поднявшись в дом, я начала собираться на миссию. В принципе, ничего, кроме оружия, мне было не нужно, разве что косметичку с предметами личной гигиены взять, свиток с сухпайком и фляжку.

Собирая продукты в свиток, я никак не могла успокоиться. Орочимару практически выгнал меня из подвала, да и походу дела и из своей жизни. Во всяком случае, прощание вышло тяжелым. И меня не покидало гнетущее чувство надвигающейся беды.

Мой рюкзак так и валялся посреди комнаты, где я его оставила вчера. Успеваю еще разобрать. Так, грязное белье в стирку, спальник на просушку, оружие с собой, косметичку перебрать. Зубная щетка и паста остаются, нераспечатанная упаковка тампонов отправляется в комод… Стоп! Тампоны?

Блин, где мой календарь! Обшарив ящики комода, я нашла маленький карманный календарик, на котором обозначала дни цикла. Новый должен был начаться двенадцатого апреля. Четыре дня назад. Мой организм всегда работал как часы, что в прошлой жизни, что в нынешней. Задержка на четыре дня может означать только одно. Мне не нужно было идти к врачу или бежать в аптеку за тестом. Сосредоточившись, я почувствовала крохотную искорку серебристой чакры в низу живота.

Итак, у меня появилась еще одна проблема, и посерьезнее остальных. Впрочем, в моем положении одной проблемой больше, одной меньше – какая разница? Спускаться вниз и сообщать счастливому папаше эту радостную весть времени у меня не было, через пятнадцать минут я должна быть у ворот. Возможно, так даже лучше – чем меньше он думает обо мне, тем больше у него шансов сбежать целым и невредимым. Так что, пристегнув подсумки и закинув катану за плечи, я вышла из дома.

Мы выступили из Конохи в начале второго и в темпе вальса направились на юг. Мои сокомандники заметно нервничали, что меня порядком напрягало. Через полчаса я решила уже пытать их, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело, но почувствовала опасность.

– Впереди двое. Не ниже дзенина.

Такеру сунул руку в подсумок и повернулся ко мне, Арита сделал то же самое. Это меня насторожило, и я сделала шаг назад, где меня поперек корпуса перехватил Фудо-сенсей.

– Быстро! – крикнул наставник парням, и через секунду на моих запястьях защелкнулись странного вида браслеты.

– Что это? – Я была настолько ошарашена действиями моих сокомандников, что даже не рыпалась.

– Чакроограничители, – пророкотал он над ухом, втыкая мне в шею тонкую иглу. Моментально все поплыло перед глазами, а ноги начали подкашиваться.

– Почему? – прохрипела я.

– Прости, – прошептал Такеру, а Арита отвел глаза и отвернулся.

– Нам дали приказ. – Слова Фудо-сенсея были последним, что я услышала.

* * *

 _В это же время, в двадцати километрах от Конохи_

Команда дзенинов АНБУ стояла в подземном бункере и с ужасом смотрела на трупы шиноби, на которых ставил эксперименты безумный ученый Орочимару.

Посреди большого зала лежало тело самого саннина, убитого собственным учителем.


	17. Глава 16 Попаданка Дубль два

Утро добрым не бывает. Эту истину я долгое время отрицала, поскольку старалась получать удовольствие от всего, по мере возможности, разумеется. Но сегодня я в полной мере прочувствовала то, что хотел сказать автор этой гениальной фразы. Нет, у меня ничего не болело, просто было такое ощущение, что из меня полностью выкачали жизненную энергию…

Это что за день сурка, епвашумать?!

Я открыла глаза. Опять эти казематы. Помещение другое, но структура грунта стен и потолка та же самая. Только теперь я очнулась не в лаборатории, а в камере. Каморка два на три метра, откидывающийся стол у противоположной стены, а лежу я на узкой койке. Окон нет, решетка вместо одной из стен с решетчатой же дверью на замке. Из темного коридора тянет холодом.

Пробую встать. Тело не слушается, и я падаю обратно на койку. В голове шум и тяжесть, как с похмелья. Но я же не пила.

Пытаюсь вспомнить, что же произошло. После обеда я ушла на миссию вместе со своей командой. А потом они надели на меня эти непонятные браслеты и вкололи какую-то гадость.

Им дали приказ. Какой? Кто? Зачем? Кому я нужна, кроме Орочимару?

Господи, он же валяется в подвале и не знает, что со мной случилось.

Слабость и головокружение постепенно отступают, и им на смену приходит боль – у меня ощущение, что мне в голову воткнули миллион иголок. Поднимаю руку к голове. Все понятно – мне отрезали волосы почти под корень, и теперь меня ждет многочасовая пытка. Когда-то я решила подровнять кончики волос спереди, чтобы более ровно ложились вокруг лица, и поняла, почему этого делать не стоит – поврежденные чакроканалы заболели сродни зубам с пульпитом. Только через два дня их отпустило. А ведь я только несколько прядей повредила. С ужасом думаю, что же будет теперь, когда состригли все.

Оглушающе громко гремит замок, и в камеру заходит шиноби в маске.

– На выход.

Пытаюсь подняться, но ноги не держат меня, и я падаю на пол. Шиноби легким движением закидывает меня на плечо, как куль с мукой, и несет куда-то. Через пять, может, меньше, минут он сгружает меня в какой-то комнате на стул и ретируется.

Я оказываюсь перед высоким суровым мужчиной с характерным шрамом на подбородке. Он сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла, опустив одну руку на стол, а другой подпирая подбородок. Его холодные и очень спокойные глаза смотрят бесстрастно, его взгляд пронизывает и пробирает до костей. Зачем такому человеку шаринган, если он и так может вывернуть человеческую душу наизнанку? Такому человеку невозможно не подчиниться, его силе невозможно сопротивляться, его власть буквально осязаема. Даже несмотря на нарастающую боль, я не могу сдержать восхищения, и легкое удивление мелькает в его взгляде, когда он замечает это.

– Здравствуй, Тамаэ-чан. – Он заговаривает первым.

– Здравствуйте, Данзо-сама. – Предельно уважительное обращение само слетает с губ. К нему просто невозможно обращаться по-другому.

– Прошу прощения за то, что мне пришлось прибегнуть к такому грубому способу, чтобы доставить тебя сюда. – Извинения, это последнее, чего я ожидала от него. – Я опасался, что ты окажешь сопротивление, и мои люди тебя просто покалечат.

Просто киваю, потому что говорить мне становится все сложнее. Боль в голове усиливается, и скоро, чувствую, я потеряю сознание. Изо всех сил вцепляюсь в стул и прикусываю губу, чтобы не застонать.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Он хмурится. Видимо, мое состояние действительно настолько плохое, что это заметно невооруженным глазом.

– Зачем волосы обрезали? – шепчу я едва слышно, но он отвечает мне.

– Во избежание неприятных инцидентов. Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, что ты можешь использовать их как оружие.

– Лучше бы вы кожу с меня живьем сняли, было бы не так больно.

Я теряю выдержку и со стоном сползаю на пол. Дыхание сбивается, перед глазами темнеет, остается только боль, нарастающая с каждой секундой. Я ничего не вижу и не слышу, только чувствую, что вокруг начинается беготня, мне что-то вкалывают в вену, и боль отступает вместе с сознанием.

В следующий раз я прихожу в себя в еще более разбитом состоянии. Не могу даже открыть глаза, не то чтобы встать и пойти куда-то. Даже звуки доносятся словно сквозь вату или толщу воды.

– … полностью здорова. Вот результаты обследования. Обратите внимание на объем очагов чакры и особенности системы циркуляции.

– Ну да, вижу. Что еще?

– Исследование структуры волос показало, что внутри имеются чакроканалы. Их повреждение, как вы знаете, вызывает болевую реакцию, а поскольку волос несколько миллионов штук, то мы имеем то, что имеем, то есть болевой шок.

– И как долго это продлится?

– Точно не могу сказать, возможно, около недели.

– Держите на обезболивающих, в чем проблема?

– Ээээ… есть подозрение, что девушка беременна. Сейчас мы делаем необходимые анализы. – Шаги, шелест бумаг. – Да, спасибо, вот и результат. Действительно, срок три-четыре недели. Препараты, которые мы уже использовали, ей противопоказаны.

– Колите местно. – Это я сказала?

– Вот, слышали? Колите местно. – Голос становится ближе, и я разлепляю глаза. Данзо склоняется надо мной. – Итак, Тамаэ-чан, ты, оказывается, девушка с сюрпризом. Кто отец, думаю, уточнять нет смысла? Он знал?

– Нет. – Я не слышу собственного голоса, но Данзо, кажется, понял по губам. – Я не успела ему сказать. А почему вы говорите «знал»?

– Потому что он мертв.

– Я не верю. – Я действительно не верю.

– Хочешь участвовать в опознании? – И, не дожидаясь моего ответа, Данзо продолжает, обращаясь к кому-то в стороне. – Приведите ее в более или менее вменяемое состояние к двум часам.

Все, что происходит дальше, можно описать словосочетанием «издевательство над трупом». Меня опять обкалывают препаратами, от чего голову я просто перестаю чувствовать – кто лечил зубы, тот поймет. Внутривенно, видимо, вводят какие-то стимуляторы, от которых сердце начинает прыгать от головы до задницы и сводит мышцы. Когда за мной приходит тот же, а может, и другой, шиноби в маске, я уже могу стоять на ногах, хотя колени и подкашиваются, а руки противно дрожат. Шиноби, решив, что своими ногами топать до места назначения я буду слишком долго, снова закидывает меня на плечо и снова тащит по длинным коридорам. Несет долго. На этот раз он сгружает меня не в комнате, а в коридоре, перед большой дверью, из-за которой слышны голоса. Он распахивает дверь, и я автоматически делаю шаг вперед, в освещенный ослепительным белым светом зал.

Несколько человек, стоящих там, поворачивают голову в мою сторону, но я не смотрю на них. Я не могу смотреть ни на кого. Перед глазами длинный металлический стол, на котором вскрывают трупы, а на столе тело. Высокий худощавый мужчина с длинными волосами цвета воронова крыла, с изящными чертами лица, дьявольски красивый, даже несмотря на то, что мертвый. В его груди зияет дыра на месте сердца, а мне кажется, что сейчас такая дыра у меня. Черты его лица расплываются, и я быстро моргаю, чтобы смахнуть набежавшие слезы, но это не помогает.

Кажется, меня о чем-то спрашивают, потом снова тащат куда-то, но я ничего не вижу и не слышу, у меня в глазах по-прежнему стоит это красивое мертвое лицо и развороченная грудная клетка, из которой вырвали сердце. Нет, это не его сердце вырвали с корнем, а мое. И не просто вырвали, а медленно разрезали на тысячу кусков, которые потом сожгли один за другим, развеивая пепел по ветру.

Наконец меня накрывает осознание случившегося, и я начинаю кричать и биться в истерике. Мне опять что-то вкалывают. Темнота, захватывающая сознание после очередного препарата, становится спасением, потому что иначе я просто умру.

* * *

 _Двумя часами ранее_

Минато вошел в зал для вскрытий. Два дня назад к нему пришел Сарутоби Хирузен и положил на стол большую папку с материалами, собранными по делу его бывшего ученика Орочимару. Разведчики обнаружили в двадцати километрах от Конохи обширный бункер, в котором змеиный саннин проводил свои, судя по донесениям, чудовищные исследования. Сарутоби просил разрешения возглавить группу захвата.

Сегодня Хокаге пригласили на опознание тела Орочимару.

Старейшины Хомура и Кохару уже были там. Они стояли недалеко от стола, на котором лежало тело, и негромко переговаривались между собой. Через две минуты подошли и Данзо с Сарутоби. Несколько минут все молчали, разглядывая тело.

– Знаете, Сарутоби-сан, – произнес наконец Минато, – Я не думал, что вы сможете убить своего ученика.

– Да, это верно, – вздохнул Хирузен. – Что бы ни сделал Орочимару, я не смог бы убить его.

– Но…

– Это не он. Этот человек очень похож на него внешне, даже я поначалу ошибся, но это не он.

– Все верно, – вступил в разговор Данзо. – Мы сравнили образцы чакры и ДНК Орочимару, хранившиеся в нашей базе, с образцами этого человека. Ничего общего между ними нет. Это двойник.

– Вероятно, Орочимару понимал, что рано или поздно мы обнаружим его тайное убежище, – продолжал Хирузен, – и подготовился к этому. Пока я и моя группа занимались с этим, – он кивнул на лежащее тело, – он спокойно ушел.

– А зачем вы убили двойника?

– Я понимаю, что его следовало оставить в живых и допросить, – отозвался Сарутоби со вздохом, – но он так агрессивно набросился на меня и моих людей, что мне ничего не оставалось, как убить его. Вероятно, он находился под действием гендзюцу, потому что вел себя абсолютно неадекватно. При этом оказался сильным шиноби, и взять его живым не удалось. Полагаю, Орочимару как раз на это и рассчитывал.

– Да, я читал ваш отчет. – Минато выпрямился. – Ну, что ж, объявляем саннина в розыск. Внесите его в книгу Бинго.

– Думаю, можно взять его, когда он вернется за своей любовницей. – Кохару презрительно выплюнула последнее слово.

– Он не вернется. Команда Хонды Рю наткнулась на команду Хотаки Фудо в шести часах хода от Конохи, – ответил Минато. – Судя по следам техник, напавшими были шиноби из Кири. Тела самого Фудо и двух генинов уже доставили в деревню и опознали. Тела девушки нет, ни целого, ни фрагментов.

– Туманники забрали ее с собой? – спросил Хирузен.

– Других вариантов нет, так что объявляем ее пропавшей без вести.

С этими словами Хокаге вышел из зала, а следом за ним ушли и остальные.

Чуть погодя, попивая в ароматный зеленый чай в кабинете Данзо, Сарутоби Хирузен заметил задумчиво:

– Ты был прав. План А сработал лучше всего.

Данзо качнул головой.

– Вовсе необязательно убивать человека, чтобы его уничтожить.

– Все-таки жаль, что ему удалось уйти.

– Я сразу тебя предупреждал, что взять его не получится. Только людей потеряли.

– Но ты же компенсировал потери? Нашел его архив?

– Нет. – Данзо помрачнел. – Он все вывез.

– А девчонка?

– Девчонка... Ей придется постараться, чтобы восполнить ущерб.

* * *

Несколько дней меня держали привязанной к кровати и накачивали успокоительными. Сколько точно, не могу сказать, поскольку под действием препаратов я совершенно не ориентировалась ни во времени, ни в пространстве. Потом от койки отвязали, но снова надели чакроограничители. Смысла в этих гаджетах я не видела, поскольку была настолько раздавлена морально и физически, что сбегать куда-то или бросаться на окружающих мне даже в голову не пришло бы.

Наконец меня снова привели к Данзо.

– Как самочувствие? – вместо приветствия спросил он.

– Нормально. – Это ничего не значащее слово очень точно отражало мое внутреннее состояние сейчас. Мне на все было наплевать. Полная и безоговорочная капитуляция.

– Тебе неинтересно, зачем я тебя пригласил?

Ха, это так теперь приглашают? Вслух, разумеется, я этого не сказала.

– Да, пожалуй, интересно, чем моя незначительная персона могла заинтересовать такого человека, как вы. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем я такой организации, как Корень.

Данзо невозмутимо смотрел на меня своими пронизывающими глазами.

– Что ж, начнем с самого начала, – сказал он и придвинулся к столу. – Во-первых, ты принадлежишь мне.

– Вам лично или организации? – уточнила я.

– Для тебя никакой разницы, – отрезал Данзо, потом толкнул ко мне папку толщиной в мою ладонь. – Вот, почитаешь на досуге, а пока открой семьсот сорок первую страницу.

Я послушно пролистала этот тяжеленный фолиант до нужной страницы и начала вчитываться в текст. Почерк Орочимару, его отчет по результатам эксперимента. И дата – 21 марта шестьдесят третьего года – день, когда я очнулась в Конохе и в этом теле. Именно эту бумагу он писал, пока я приходила в себя на кушетке в его лаборатории. Глаза предательски защипало, и я поспешила перевернуть страницы отчета. Дальше шла его расписка в том, что он обязуется вернуть меня в Корень после окончания обучения.

– Орочимару не выполнил свои обязательства, поэтому мне пришлось самому возвращать то, что принадлежит мне. – Данзо откинулся на спинку кресла и пристально посмотрел на меня. – Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты знала о своем происхождении?

– Да, знала. – Отсутствие какой-либо реакции на такую новость яснее ясного указывало на мою осведомленность. Что толку отпираться? – Но мне все равно непонятно, чем я могу быть вам полезна.

После моего вопроса Данзо взял еще одну толстую папку со стола и протянул мне. На обложке значилось «Наблюдательное дело» и длинный номер. Раскрыв ее, я мельком просмотрела несколько страниц – отчеты наблюдавших за мной корневиков.

– Я знала, что за мной следят, – пожала я плечами. – Всегда, правда, удивлялась, зачем.

– Это дело далеко не полное, – вместо ответа произнес Данзо. – Предполагаю, что еще очень многого не знаю о тебе, Тамаэ-чан. Поэтому для начала мы проведем проверку всех твоих способностей, знаний и умений, а уж потом я решу точно, к чему конкретно тебя готовить. Хотя нужно признать, своим интересным положением ты несколько поломала мои первоначальные планы.

– Ну извините, – безразлично ответила я. – Если бы я знала, то позаботилась бы о предохранении.

– Шутишь? Прекрасно, значит, пришла в себя, – усмехнулся Данзо в ответ. – Нет, так даже лучше. Не придется истязать такое прекрасное тело. Ты ведь и так сделаешь все, что я прикажу.

– Разумеется, – кивнула я. – Шантажировать женщину ребенком это наиболее эффективный способ заставить ее делать все, что прикажут. Что же вы для меня планировали, можно узнать?

– Ты и сама могла бы догадаться, с твоей-то внешностью.

– У вас недобор медовых куноичи?

Данзо хмыкнул, кивнув моей догадливости.

– У нас действительно есть некоторый дефицит личного состава по этой специальности, – ответил он. – Но я предполагал, что ты займешься более тонкой и ответственной работой. – Он снова подался вперед, опершись локтями на стол и в упор глядя на меня. – Медовые куноичи бывают разные. Есть очень важные люди, которым нужна охрана везде и всегда, даже ночью и даже в собственной спальне. Притом эта охрана должна быть такой, чтобы ни у кого даже подозрений не возникло о ее существовании. А что может быть более безобидным на вид, чем юная хрупкая красавица, у которой и чакры-то нет? А уж когда безобидной она кажется и самому охраняемому, то это вообще прекрасно. Разумеется, ранг такой миссии и оплата будут гораздо выше, чем обычно для такой категории.

– Да, Данзо-сама, – задумчиво ответила я после некоторого молчания. – Быть дорогой шлюхой действительно совсем другое дело, нежели чем дешевой.

– Называй как хочешь, – бросил он пренебрежительно. – Пока этот план придется отложить. Но так даже лучше – у тебя будет время хорошенько подготовиться. Клановый этикет изучала? – Я замотала головой. – Искусство чайной церемонии? Игру на музыкальных инструментах? Танцы? Риторику? Икебану?

– Искусству гейши меня не обучали вовсе, – ответила я резко. – Сенсей не предполагал, что мне придется заниматься этим, поэтому натаскивал только на традиционные для шиноби умения.

– Да понятно, что он тебя для себя оставил, – чуть презрительно заметил Данзо. – Но мы исправим его недоработки, благо, времени у нас предостаточно. Пока твоя система циркуляции еще стабильна, будешь тренироваться и как шиноби, затем оставим только легкий труд и теорию. – Он немного помолчал, в задумчивости глядя перед собой, потом перевел взгляд на мое лицо. – Придется сделать пластику, чтобы удалить шрамы.

– Татуировки свести не удастся, – осторожно начала я. – Их делали в призыве, так что…

– Орочимару поделился призывом? – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, сказал Данзо. – И с кем у тебя частный контракт?

– С тайпанами.

– О, – Данзо удивленно поднял брови и качнул головой. – Как удачно. Ты определенно девушка с сюрпризами, Тамаэ-чан. – Он прищурился. – Ничего, твои татуировки под одеждой видно не будет. – Он еще немного помолчал. – Знаешь, меня удивляет, почему ты так спокойно говоришь обо всем этом.

– Остаточное действие транквилизаторов, – отозвалась я. – Скоро оно закончится, и у меня опять будет истерика.

– Тебе придется держать себя в руках, – презрительно усмехнулся мой собеседник, – иначе мне придется прибегнуть к очень неприятным мерам. Ты же не хочешь лишиться своего отпрыска раньше времени. – Он усмехнулся еще шире, когда увидел в моих глазах ужас. – В моих лабораториях есть возможность выращивать эмбрионы и без участия матери. А моим людям некогда возиться с истеричками. Ты и так отняла у них слишком много времени и сил.

Я только кивнула в ответ. Перспектива потерять последнее, что у меня осталось от любимого человека, лишила меня дара речи. Конечно я понимала, что после родов ребенка у меня и так отберут, но то, что его могут отнять еще до рождения, не представляла себе.

– Будешь вести себя хорошо, будешь жить долго и без проблем, – продолжал Данзо. – Возможно, я даже позволю тебе видеться со своим дитем. Если будешь хорошо работать, разумеется.

– Могу ли надеяться, что ему обеспечат хороший уход и воспитание? – смогла спросить я.

– В приютах Конохи детям уделяется достаточно внимания и заботы, – холодно ответил он.

Да уж, помню по аниме, как о Наруто «заботились».

– Ирьенин, который будет тебя наблюдать, сказал, что тебе нельзя надолго ограничивать ток чакры, – продолжал Данзо, – поэтому эти браслеты ты будешь носить только там, где есть угроза твоего побега. Все остальное время обойдешься без них. Сейчас тебя проводят в твою комнату, твои вещи уже перенесли. Пока будешь находиться на положении пленницы, сама понимаешь, что доверять тебе я не могу, а потом посмотрим, возможно, даже предоставим полную свободу. Вопросы есть?

Свободу он мне предоставит, как же! Да он уже приковал меня корабельным канатом, который позже станет титановой цепью в руку толщиной.

– Ну, раз нет вопросов, то ты свободна. – Он кивнул шиноби, стоявшему у дверей, и тот сделал шаг вперед. – Папки не забудь.

Взяв со стола две предложенные мне папки и поклонившись, я побрела по длинным коридорам вслед за масочником, раздумывая мимоходом о своей дальнейшей судьбе. На удивление хладнокровно, спасибо транквилизаторам. Работать на Данзо мне претило, ведь наверняка он причастен к смерти Орочимару, но с другой стороны, я прекрасно понимала, что, во-первых, деваться мне некуда, а во-вторых, если удастся получить покровительство этого человека, то мне наверняка сделают ряд послаблений, как бы цинично это ни звучало. Понимала я также и то, что являюсь для него не человеком с правами и желаниями, а только инструментом для достижения определенных целей, и насколько ценным, зависит только от меня. Теперь вообще все в моей жизни – и жизни моего ребенка – зависело только от меня, а точнее от того, насколько я смогу угодить моему новому… хозяину.

Хотя... Данзо ведь не вечен, а мне теперь некуда торопиться.


	18. Глава 17 Не страшно отступать

**Не страшно отступать, страшно не продолжить борьбу**

* * *

Предупреждения: 1) возможно, поведение героини разочарует некоторых читателей. Ответить могу только – поставьте себя на ее место. 2) Барьеры и браслеты пусть будут, без них мне неинтересно. 3) Данзо как персонаж мне нравится за харизматичность и цельность натуры, а Хирузена я не люблю, вот и все.

* * *

Мы шли по лабиринту коридоров довольно долго. Наконец масочник остановился возле массивной металлической двери и открыл ее большим ключом. Втолкнув меня внутрь, он сразу же захлопнул дверь, а через секунду отворил небольшое окошко на уровне пояса и скомандовал: – Руки.

Я протянула руки в отверстие, шиноби снял с меня браслеты и тут же закрыл окошко. Отвернувшись от двери, я принялась разглядывать мое новое жилище.

Довольно просторная комната, площадью метров пятнадцать-семнадцать, обставлена в традиционном японском стиле, видимо, чтобы я привыкала к антуражу. Слева ниша токонома с вазой, пустой почему-то, и мудрым изречением, затем ниша с открытыми полками, тоже пустыми, и письменным столиком с набором для каллиграфии. Перед ней низкий столик и дзабутоны. С левой стороны, как я поняла, спальная зона, отделенная двумя ширмами, у стены несколько дверей по типу сёдзи, за первыми душ и туалет, далее большой платяной шкаф, почти пустой пока – кроме футона и прочих постельных принадлежностей там ничего не было. Далее у стены туалетный столик с зеркалом, видела я такие в фильмах про Японию. Пол покрыт циновками. На потолке несколько светильников из матового стекла, еще один на туалетном столике. Посреди комнаты две большие сумки, в них оказались мои вещи из дома.

Разбирать их или не разбирать? Я села на один из дзабутонов и положила руки на столик. Перед глазами маячила фраза «Корабль, на который сел, назад не повернет», написанная на холсте, висящем в нише. Это такой толстый намек, что отсюда я никуда не денусь?

С любого корабля можно сойти, даже с такой подводной лодки, как та, в которой я оказалась. Первая мысль, пришедшая мне в голову, была, естественно, о побеге. Для этого нужно решить два вопроса – как и куда.

Итак, вопрос, как сбежать. Я посмотрела на дверь – гладкая ровная поверхность, стыки между полотном и косяком почти незаметны, как и между дверью и окном в ней, личинки замков, разумеется, снаружи – открыть такую дверь изнутри не получится. Значит, бежать нужно, когда меня выведут куда-нибудь. Какова вероятность, что я вырублю здорового мужика под маской, потом с первого раза разберусь в хитросплетениях коридоров и найду путь на поверхность, миновав многочисленные, не сомневаюсь в этом, посты охраны? Правильно, нулевая. Блин, люди, я всего лишь генин, только что сдавший экзамены! Тягаться с шиноби более высокого уровня для меня – самоубийство.

Через вентиляцию? Я нашла взглядом узкую отдушину. Даже сейчас я в нее не пролезу. Разве что Шинкиро пустить, пусть информацию пособирает. Может, проберется в коридоры. Так и узнаю путь наверх.

Допустим, мне сказочно повезет, и я без проблем выберусь на поверхность. Куда я пойду? В Конохе у меня только знакомые, которым нет резона меня укрывать. К Хокаге? Сомневаюсь, что Минато непричастен ко всей этой свистопляске с Орочимару. Его же убили не в подворотне, а в собственном доме, прямо в деревне, так что, безусловно, санкция от Намикадзе получена была.

Другой вариант сбежать через призывной мир. Я попробовала распечатать кунай из нательной печати, чтобы поцарапать татуировку. Печать открылась, но куная там не было. Пусты были и все остальные печати. Видимо, их вытрясли, пока я была в невменяемом состоянии. Ладно, есть и другой путь. Прокусив палец – это, между прочим, неприятнее, чем кунаем по татушке – я сложила печати призыва. И ничего. На всякий случай попробовала создать небольшой разряд Райтона, чтобы проверить, работает ли система циркуляции. Получилось.

Значит, дело не в чакре. Я попробовала снова призвать одного из своих змеенышей. И опять ничего не вышло. Только на потолке и на полу слабо мигнули странные знаки. Вот в чем дело. Орочимару как-то обмолвился, что в подземельях Корня есть специальные камеры, в которых можно изолировать от призывного мира человека и самих призывных животных. Значит, меня посадили в одну из них. Предусмотрительно.

Теоретически побег через призыв возможен, если мне удастся оказаться вне этой камеры и успеть сложить печати. Вот только представится ли мне такая возможность?

Притом вопрос, куда бежать, по-прежнему актуален и при таком варианте. Я знала, что у Орочимару есть несколько тайных баз в Хи-но-Куни и в других странах, но где они находятся, я понятия не имела. Он не говорил мне. Какова вероятность того, что я их найду? Какова вероятность того, что меня там примут? Я же никого из его сотрудников не знаю, как не знают и они меня. Бродяжничать можно, пока пузо не вырастет, а потом куда?

Можно, конечно, и в призыве жить, и ребенка там растить тоже можно, вот только какой смысл? Короче говоря, податься мне некуда.

Впрочем, пороть горячку и пытаться сбежать прямо завтра я и не думала – удача любит подготовленных, а легко сбежать из такой организации, как Корень, невозможно. Да и с меня пока глаз не спустят, по крайней мере, первое время. К тому же если поймают… Страшно подумать, чем это обернется. Значит, все должно быть продумано и подготовлено до мелочей, чтобы удалось наверняка.

Разумнее всего для меня, особенно в теперешнем положении, затаиться и присмотреться. Корневики – прекрасно подготовленные шиноби, несмотря на их отмороженность, и знания и умения, которые я здесь могу получить, лишними точно не будут. К тому же если Данзо действительно решил сделать из меня то, что решил, то он не будет проводить этот жестокий обряд инициации, который совершают над некоторыми его подчиненными. Ему не с руки лишать меня эмоций и инициативности, пропадет смысл моей роли.

Плохо то, что сейчас, пока я еще в состоянии что-то сделать как шиноби, с меня не спустят глаз, а контроль ослабнет тогда, когда мне самой будет не до подвигов. А потом родится ребенок, и тогда необходимость контроля и вовсе отпадет, я и так никуда не денусь. Куда ни кинь, всюду клин.

До первого задания по выбранной для меня специальности у меня как минимум год, пока я восстановлю форму – на это требуется время. Так что у меня приличная фора, чтобы освоиться и хорошенько все обдумать. Рассчитывать втереться в доверие к Данзо глупо – он слишком умен и никогда не поверит в мою искренность, но показать себя ценным в перспективе кадром и получить некоторые послабления вполне возможно.

Так что единственное, что мне остается – выжидать, присматриваться, думать, рассчитывать. Да, вполне возможно, мне придется застрять тут не на дни и месяцы, а на годы, и я была морально готова к этому. По крайней мере, думала, что готова. Решить что-то силой у меня не получится, значит, придется брать хитростью. Даже если придется прибегнуть к извечным женским способам охмурения мужчин – черт побери, я сделаю это! К биджу мораль! Данзо хочет сделать из меня прекрасный ядовитый цветок? Что ж, он его получит. Не зря же мой призыв – жестокие змеи*. Пора мне научиться их коварству.

Подойдя к токономе, я сняла со стены холст с надписью и, перевернув его, написала другую. Теперь на стене значилось «Не страшно отступать, страшно не продолжить борьбу».

 _* Жестокая змея – так в Австралии называют тайпанов._

* * *

Я все-таки решила разобрать сумки, раз уж все равно некоторое время придется жить здесь. Похоже, что тот, кто их собирал, просто сгреб все, что было в моей комнате, в шкафу и комоде. Даже те самые тампоны, которые я оставила на кровати, обнаружились. Очень нужная мне сейчас вещь!

Я почти закончила с вещами, когда дверь отворилась, и вошел невысокий седой мужчина с длинной белой бородой. Типичный такой восточный сенсей, который учеников не ставит ни во грош. Представившись Накамурой, он сказал, что Данзо назначил его моим куратором, и с этой минуты все вопросы, касающиеся моего проживания, обучения, здоровья и прочая, решает он. Затем спросил, не желаю ли я чего-нибудь. Недолго думая, я набросала ему коротенький список необходимых вещей: зубная щетка, полотенца, средства гигиены, теплое одеяло (в камере было довольно прохладно), часы (без солнца ориентироваться во времени было довольно сложно) и что-нибудь почитать.

Прочитав последний пункт, Накамура зыркнул на меня ледяным взглядом, а на следующий день притащил мне метровую стопку книг – два толстенных фолианта по клановому этикету, еще один по искусству чайной церемонии, несколько томов истории этого мира, три философских трактата местных мудрецов, книга по икебане, самоучитель игры на сямисэне и еще кое-что по мелочи. И календарь. А сверху положил внушительный список того, что из этих книг должна выучить и к какому числу. Заодно он забрал те две папки, которые мне позволил почитать Данзо. Ничего нового и интересного, кстати говоря, там для меня не было, кроме того, что практически все мои способности Данзо известны. Почти все.

Решив не терять времени, я засела за учебу. Злить куратора мне не хотелось.

Только я открыла первую книгу по этикету, как дверь снова отворилась, мне велели одеться в генинскую форму и выходить. Уже знакомый по чакре шиноби проводил меня в некое подобие додзе для занятий кендзюцу. Там уже находились Данзо, Накамура и несколько масочников.

– Проверим твое тайдзюцу, Тамаэ-чан?

По кивку Данзо безо всякого предупреждения ко мне бросился один из масочников. Первые пару минут я только уворачивалась от ударов, наблюдая за стилем моего спарринг-партнера. Он явно сдерживался, во всяком случае, его движения были несколько заторможенными. Возможно, так ему было приказано. Постепенно темп ускорялся. Я начала уставать – использовать чакру я не могла из-за этих дурацких браслетов. В этот момент шиноби сменил другой, с катаной, на минуточку. Уклонившись от первой атаки, я метнулась к стене и сорвала с нее боккен. Сражаться деревянным мечом против настоящего долго не получится, но немного времени у меня есть. Минута, две, и боккен разлетается, а в следующую секунду катана летит мне в голову. Я успеваю поставить блок голой рукой (больше нечем), от удара разлетается браслет, а потом лезвие застревает в локтевой кости. Хорошо, что удар пришелся на боковую часть руки, а не внутреннюю или тыльную, иначе мне рассекло бы сухожилия, которые восстанавливать дольше и муторней, чем кости.

– Достаточно.

Шиноби выдернул лезвие из моей руки и отошел. Кровь текла потоком, стекая по пальцам. Улыбнувшись, я сложила печати обратного призыва. Ничего не произошло, только на потолке додзе слабо вспыхнули уже знакомые символы.

– Ничего не выйдет, Тамаэ-чан, – усмехнулся Данзо.

– Но попробовать стоило, Данзо-сама, – с поклоном ответила я.

Один из присутствующих суровых мужчин наскоро залечил мое ранение шосеном, а потом надел новый браслет.

Данзо, кивнув мне, вышел из додзе. Я последовала за ним по длинному коридору. Следующим пунктом назначения оказалась лаборатория. Народу в ней было человек десять, и все как по команде повернули головы и склонили их в поклоне, увидев, кто вошел.

– Теруя-сан, вот человек, о котором я вам говорил. – Данзо обратился к одному из присутствующих, видимо, главному.

– Тамаэ-чан, – мужчина коротко поклонился мне. Я возвратила поклон. – Данзо-сама говорил, что ты работала с Орочимару?

Я опять кивнула.

– Мне поручено проверить твои знания в фармакологии. – Он прошел вперед, жестом приглашая меня за собой. На одном из лабораторных столов журнал, подписанный знакомым почерком. Теруя открыл его на одной из страниц и пододвинул ко мне. – Твое первое задание. – Он указал на страницу с подробным описанием одной из стимулирующих смесей.

Знакомый рецепт. Орочимару потом несколько изменил его, но говорить об этом я не собиралась.

– Мне потребуется три дня, чтобы это сделать.

На это Теруя достал из стола коробку со склянками.

– Все ингредиенты уже подготовлены.

Я начала выставлять склянки на стол, сверяясь с рецептурой.

– Теруя-сан, а это что? – спросила я осторожно, показывая на одну из них. – Нужна вытяжка из ландыша, а не это.

Теруя быстро полез в журнал, нашел нужную строку и озадаченно почесал затылок.

– А я все думал, почему получается не то? – пробормотал он про себя. – У Орочимару такой почерк, что хрен разберешься, что он там написал.

Данзо усмехнулся и качнул головой, а потом вышел из лаборатории, сделав знак моему куратору. Накамура, подхватив меня под локоток, вывел в коридор, не обращая внимания на мои протесты, что, мол, я еще даже не начала.

– Твое задание по этикету ждет тебя, Тамаэ-чан, – сухо произнес он и исчез, оставляя меня на попечение конвоира.

Вечером Накамура снова заглянул ко мне и кратко изложил новый распорядок дня. Утром, после завтрака, занятия с ним по клановому этикету, с десяти до двенадцати тренировка по тай и кендзюцу, по часу на каждое, никаких спаррингов, только разминка и ката, чисто чтобы не терять навыки, и то месяца на три, не дольше, после обеда работа в лаборатории. От этого пункта, честно говоря, я несколько опешила – вот так сразу, чуть не с первого же дня, меня пустят в святая святых? Вечером снова занятия с Накамурой, потом самостоятельные, типа игры на сямисэне (три струны, а столько мороки), до ночи.

На следующий день непонятки с лабораторией прояснились. Оказывается, Орочимару самые ценные свои рецепты записывал в особый журнальчик, который прятал в простеньком тайничке, и записывал таким корявым почерком, что разобрать его каракули было ой как непросто. Теруя сразу смекнул, что я разбираюсь в его почерке, к тому же знакома с рецептурами, поэтому выпросил у Данзо разрешения на мое присутствие в лаборатории. К синтезу меня, ясное дело, не подпустили, так что я просто переписывала рецептуры Орочи каллиграфическим почерком в другой журнал. Ошибок не делала, поскольку меня проверяли несколько человек, но и поправок саннина не добавляла. Обойдутся.

Теруя мне понравился. Этот довольно молодой еще мужчина являл собой типичный образчик увлеченного кабинетного ученого – всегда в помятом халате, взъерошенный, с красными от недосыпа и горящими от азарта глазами, рассеянный, часто утыкающийся невидящим взглядом куда-нибудь в стену. Жаль, что остальные сотрудники лаборатории не были такими безобидными и не спускали с меня глаз, пока я находилась в лаборатории. Уж не знаю, чего им напели про меня, но их подозрительные взгляды сопровождали каждое мое движение. Тем не менее, после того, как все рецепты в журнале закончились, меня продолжали приводить в лабораторию каждый день и поручать несложные задания, постепенно расширяя круг полномочий. Видимо, Теруя не преминул воспользоваться возможностью заполучить еще одного сотрудника.

Таким образом дни потекли за днями. Вообще условия были вполне сносными, если бы еще на прогулки выводили. Никто не издевался, даже мозг мне менталисты не полоскали. Хотя подозреваю, проверку у мозголомов мне устроили еще в первую неделю, пока я почти все время в отключке была – меньше вероятность была, что сопротивляться начну. Интересно, выдержала ли защита, поставленная Саккаку?

Правда, занятия с господином Накамурой тоже подходили под термин «мозгоебство». Боже мой, кто придумал этот клановый этикет! Блин, там было расписано все, вплоть до угла наклона головы при встрече с особой конкретного ранга и длины шага в присутствии ее же. Да еще таким языком, что мозги у меня реально закипали. Помню, как в школе мне пришлось заниматься закупками. Просто больше никто, кроме меня, с порталом госзакупок работать не мог – Интернет ведь. Пришлось штудировать федеральные законы, и это без юридического образования. Тогда я поняла, что юристы – люди с другой планеты, потому что язык их кардинальным образом отличается от человеческого. Так вот, юридический язык и рядом не лежал с языком, на котором были написаны эти два талмуда. И самое страшное, что Накамура на этом языке разговаривал со мной! И требовал от меня того же. Два часа занятий с ним выматывали меня сильнее, чем два часа в додзе.

Удивительно, что изучение с ним же тонкостей чайной церемонии совсем не было скучным и нудным, хотя чайную церемонию нельзя назвать интересным времяпрепровождением. Я даже начала подозревать, что занимаются со мной два разных человека. Мало ли, может, близнецы. Потому что утренний Накамура был холоден, как глыба антарктического льда, а вечерний вполне себе милый старичок.

Регулярно меня вытаскивали на медосмотры. Приставленный ко мне ирьенин, Масаши, воспринимал меня как подопытного кролика (как ни мерзко это звучит) и постоянно что-то изучал. Он меня просто достал своими анализами! И ладно бы брал что-то, что обычно берут врачи в женских консультациях. Так нет же, ему нужно было ВСЕ. Была бы его воля, разобрал бы меня на атомы, ей богу.

Кормили неплохо, разнообразно, в соответствии с рекомендациями моего ирьенина. От мяса, правда, пришлось отказаться на пару месяцев. Когда мне в первый раз принесли свинину, меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от одного только запаха.

– Ну вот, приехали, – усмехнулась я сама себе. – Поздравляю, Орочи, у тебя будет дочь.

Такая резкая реакция на мясо млекопитающих была у меня в прошлой жизни, когда я вынашивала свою дочку. С мальчишками вообще проблем не было, ни с первым, ни со вторым. Возможно, это работает и в этой жизни.

Дурацкая привычка разговаривать вслух с Орочимару сформировалась как-то незаметно. Просто находиться почти все время в одиночестве было реально тяжело – не зря заключение в одиночной камере считается самым тяжелым – а так создавалась иллюзия, что я не одна. Правда, был риск сойти с ума… Особенно когда он начал мне сниться. И сны были настолько реалистичными, что, проснувшись, я несколько минут не могла отделить грез от яви. Это выматывало морально хуже занятий по этикету.

* * *

Данзо после проверки в лаборатории я не видела месяца три. Не сомневаюсь, что ему докладывают о каждом моем шаге, потому что контроль за моими действиями не ослабевал, оставаясь таким же, как и в первую неделю.

В один прекрасный день Накамура-сенсей пришел ко мне в камеру не один, а с двумя серьезными молчаливыми женщинами, которые принесли несколько коробок. В двух самых больших обнаружилась одежда – японское кимоно в одной и китайское ханьфу с жуцюнем в другой. В остальных канзаши и прочая бижутерия. Принесли также и два парика, подозреваю, что из моих собственных волос, один с прической в традиционном японском стиле, другой в китайском, более навороченный, и косметику. Окинув меня критическим взглядом, Накамура-сенсей велел обряжать меня по китайскому варианту. Только когда все было готово (через час), он обрадовал меня новостью, что сегодня я буду поить чаем господина Данзо и его гостя. Не в камере, разумеется.

Длинными коридорами он повел меня на поверхность, во внутренний данзовский садик, насколько я могла помнить по разведданным моей Шинкиро. Наконец-то я могу подышать свежим воздухом! Судя по солнцу, время приближалось к пяти часам. Дневная жара уже спадала, хотя в садике, защищенном со всех сторон высокими стенами и скалами, и так было нежарко. В уютной беседке уже было собрано все необходимое. Мне оставалось только подготовить посуду и угощение.

Вскоре в сад пожаловал и сам Данзо со своим гостем. С Сарутоби Хирузеном. Который меня не узнал и начал с порога сыпать комплиментами. Старый трухлявый пень, а все туда же.

Два товарища (соратника, подельника?) завели негромкую неспешную беседу, в которой мне периодически пришлось участвовать. По обрывкам некоторых фраз я поняла, что Хирузен приложил руку к убийству Орочимару. В каноне именно он застукал саннина за запрещенными опытами, но убить не смог, якобы из особого расположения как к бывшему ученику. Здесь не канон, и рука у него не дрогнула.

Хвала богам, к этому времени Накамура-сенсей настолько отточил мои навыки самоконтроля, что я даже ухом не повела, когда Данзо чуть ли не прямо об этом заявил. А потом сказал Хирузену, кто я на самом деле. Как раз в тот момент, когда я подавала тому пиалу. Хирузен сначала не поверил, а потом долго вглядывался в мое лицо. Пришлось сверкнуть змеиными глазами, так что он даже отшатнулся.

Интересно, зачем Данзо весь этот спектакль? Проверить мою выдержку? Показать власть – дескать, знай, кому прислуживаешь? Чего он ожидал? Что я брошусь на Хирузена, пытаясь выцарапать тому глаза? Или начну биться в истерике? Ага, щаз! Не дождетесь.

Хотя надо признаться, что после, в своей камере, меня накрыло по полной программе. Хорошо, что этого никто не видел.

С тех пор чаепития стали еженедельными. Старички так отдыхали после трудовой недели. Я же оттачивала навыки актерской игры, очаровывая Хирузена. Вовсе несложно было ему улыбаться, стоило только представить, как я распиливаю его тушу лучковой пилой и скармливаю свиньям.

Как известно, сильный пол слабее слабого пола в силу слабости сильного пола к слабому.

Не помню, кто это сказал, но до чего же верно. Данзо, конечно, бдительности не терял, а вот старик Хирузен поплыл. Неудивительно, дома-то у него старая жена, а тут юная красавица обхаживает. Так что раз от раза Сарутоби расслаблялся в моем присутствии все больше и больше и вскоре совсем, похоже, забыл о всякой осторожности. Хотя чего ему бояться в данзовом обиталище?

Не пора ли змее укусить?

К тому времени я достигла определенного прогресса в лаборатории, тщательно поддерживая образ тихой скромной девочки, которую совратил коварный злодей Орочимару. Теруя почти с самого начала проникся ко мне сочувствием и взял под крыло, а остальные подтянулись чуть позже, когда начал живот расти.

Постепенно меня допустили до синтеза некоторых препаратов, а к осени я даже начала предлагать Теруе опробовать некоторые мои идеи.

– Теруя-сенсей. – Людям нравится, когда их называют сенсеями, грех не воспользоваться. – Можно вот эту смесь опробовать?

Теруя подошел и пробежался взглядом по моему рецепту.

– Ну и? Сердце только будет прыгать, как ты выражаешься, от головы до задницы, и больше ничего.

– Хм… А если так? – Я вычеркнула один ингредиент и добавила другой.

Теруя наморщил ум и пожевал губы.

– А давай попробуем.

Через два дня он сам провел испытание на лабораторной мыши, а на следующий день показал результат.

– Смотри, – с энтузиазмом говорил он, демонстрируя вскрытое животное. – У нее инфаркт. Причем классический, и по симптоматике, и по патологоанатомическим признакам.

– Биохимия?

– Ничего подозрительного. Кстати, если бы мышь была курильщицей, то можно было бы обойтись и без никотина.

Курильщицей, говорите? Знаю я одного курильщика, которого давно пора отправить к шинигами. Вот только…

– Антидот еще надо.

– Кому? А, ну да. – Теруя знал о том роде занятий, к которому меня готовил Данзо. – Действуй.

Еще через неделю мы провели испытания антидота. Неприятные ощущения, конечно, мыши были обеспечены, но она осталась жива и практически здорова. Потом я провела испытания на себе. Рискованно, соглашусь, но чего не сделаешь ради мести.

Наконец, в один прекрасный день я привела в действие свой план. Чтобы распечатать белые кристаллы из печати на предплечье, хватило крохотного импульса чакры. Чтобы засыпать их в чайник, хватило легкого движения руки. Чтобы принять противоядие, достаточно было показать это движение, а потом сыграла роль подозрительность Данзо – он велел показать, что у меня в руках. Невозмутимо ответить «Сахар», показать белые кристаллы и слизать порошок с ладони, невинно глядя ему в глаза. Хирузен после этого продолжал мило болтать со мной, Данзо же внимательно следил за моими действиями, а потом велел мне пить вместе с ними. Извольте.

Яд действует не сразу, так что я смогла спокойно удалиться, сославшись на усталость. Данзо покровительственно кивнул на мою просьбу и отпустил жестом руки.

Идя по дорожке ко входу в подземный коридор, я не торопилась. Нужно же насладиться теплым сентябрьским вечером, может, вижу мир в последний раз. В том, что Данзо поймет, кто приложил руку к отравлению, я не сомневалась. Его чутье уже подсказало ему, что здесь что-то нечисто. К тому же его соглядатаи донесут ему о каждом моем движении. Например, вон тот, что сидит на выступе скалы.

Интересно, Данзо сразу меня убьет или сначала на опыты пустит? За жизнь дочери я не волновалась – срок уже шесть месяцев, выходят. Жаль будет, если мой план не удастся и Сарутоби откачают.

Хотя возможно, и не убьет. Не просто же так он чуть ли не в лоб сказал, что Хирузен убил Орочимару. Не просто так он уже два месяца устраивает эти чаепития. Про мои разработки не может не знать – Теруя хоть и симпатизирует мне, но обязанности докладывать о каждом моем шаге это не отменяет. Провоцирует? Проверяет? Использует?

Вот черт!

* * *

Возмущенный читатель: А где, мать его, Орочимару?

Автор: В Кири.

Возмущенный читатель: Какого хрена он там забыл?

Автор: Тамаэ ищет.

Возмущенный читатель: Нашел место! Неужели не понятно, что она здесь?

Автор: Откуда?

Возмущенный читатель: Блин, полгода прошло. Мог бы и догадаться.

Автор: Он склоняется к мысли, что она мертва.

Возмущенный читателi: Обалдеть! Кто-нибудь, вправьте ему мозги!

Автор: Хотя нет, вру, он уже должен быть где-то поблизости. Возможно, сидел на той самой скале под видом корневика))


	19. Глава 18 Одиннадцатый сектор

**Одиннадцатый сектор, третья камера**

Вопреки распространенному мнению, Шимура Данзо давно не стремился стать хокаге. Да, должность, безусловно, престижная, но, несмотря на название, каге* – люди публичные. Вся твоя деятельность на виду (ну, хорошо, не вся, но большая часть). Гораздо больше Данзо привлекала работа в тени. Истинная власть та, что не ощущается – этим девизом он руководствовался по жизни и немало преуспел. Достаточно сказать, что шпионская сеть Корня, причем шпионов первоклассных, оплетала не только Хи-но-Куни, но и сопредельные государства, а агенты влияния успешно работали на благо родной Конохи.

Данзо ценил умных и талантливых людей, поэтому в ряды организации старался отбирать лучших – иногда привлекая привилегиями, иногда перспективами, иногда идеологически, иногда шантажом, а иногда и насильно. Было, разумеется, и пушечное мясо, для всякой мелочевки.

Орочимару работал на Данзо еще со второй мировой войны. Долгое сотрудничество приносило свои плоды, выгодные обеим сторонам, но саннин, как выразился Хирузен, действительно слишком много знал и со временем становился слишком самостоятельным. Однако Данзо полагал, что живой такой человек гораздо полезнее, чем мертвый, поэтому согласился с требованиями Сарутоби и его планом на ликвидацию бывшего ученика только для вида. Сам он полагал, что лучшим выходом будет глубокая и основательная дискредитация Орочимару как безумного и жестокого ученого. Согласитесь, что с репутацией маньяка-садиста человек сделает все, чтобы не светиться и не высовываться лишний раз, но сотрудничать, хотя бы для того, чтобы выжить, будет. Поэтому Данзо и сделал все, чтобы Орочимару ушел от преследователей после первой засады. Люди Сарутоби, разумеется, работали в полную силу, своим же бойцам был дан приказ Змея не убивать. Сказать по правде, Данзо и не рассчитывал на благоприятный исход этой операции. Звание саннина Орочимару все-таки получил не за красивые глаза.

Данзо довольно давно знал о том, что у саннина есть лаборатория под домом, знал и о местонахождении выходов из нее за пределами Конохи. Его людям было приказано выжидать сутки, прежде чем вскрывать тайное убежище. Естественно, Орочимару ушел и во второй раз, после чего команда осталась потрошить его логово.

Неприятным сюрпризом стало отсутствие архива. Саннин видимо, чувствуя приближение беды, вывез все документы, биологические образцы и остальные ценности из дома. Приятным сюрпризом стала легкое изъятие его ученицы, по совместительству любовницы, которая, вдобавок, оказалась беременной. Детей с хорошим геномом Данзо также ценил, поэтому собирал по городам и весям, не гнушаясь отбирать у родителей. А тут такой подарок – отпрыск самого Белого Змея. Само собой, что шансов сбежать у девушки не будет никаких. Как вариант, Орочимару рискнет вернуться за ней сам, но для этого случая у Данзо тоже была заготовка – команду Хотаки Фудо отправили на миссию со свитком, содержание которого чрезвычайно заинтересовало шиноби из Страны Воды (не просто так заинтересовало, разумеется). Туманники искушения не выдержали и свиток изъяли, положив команду. Тела девушки не нашли, и по отчетам она прошла как пропавшая без вести. Если Орочимару захочет ее найти, то в первую очередь направится в Кири. А поскольку у предполагаемых похитителей солидная по времени фора, поиски сильно осложнятся. Во всяком случае, искать ее в Конохе у него резона нет. Если же он догадается обо всем и вернется, то шансы вытащить пленницу из подземелий Корня минимальны – в защите своих бастионов Данзо не сомневался.

Сейчас Данзо принимал в своем кабинете отчет по обследованию подземелья саннина и заодно доклад по поводу состояния его ученицы. Ирьенины, менталисты, тренеры, кураторы подразделений, начальники отделов – подобный консилиум он собирал по прибытии любого мало мальски годного кандидата.

– Физическое развитие на шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, резерв приближается к чунинскому, система циркуляции развита соответственно, с акцентом в головной части, особенно в области органов чувств. Баланс чакры в сторону инь. Предполагаем развитую сенсорику и склонность к ирьениндзюцу и гендзюцу. Это подтверждают и отчеты наблюдателей. – Масаши, один из ведущих ирьенинов, положил папку с документами на стол руководителя. – Из интересностей – слабая токсичность выделений желез внешней секреции. В отчетах об эксперименте таких данных нет. Возможно, возрастные изменения. Мне требуется более длительное наблюдение. Структура мышечных волокон характерна для спринтера, как и некоторые прочие особенности тела. Изучение мозговой активности показало хорошее развитие теменных и лобной долей коры, мозолистое тело** также более развито, даже с учетом ее пола. Возможно, последствия взаимодействия двух геномов.

– Хорошо. – Данзо кивнул и передал слово следующему докладчику. – Иноуэ-сан?

– Со стороны менталистики была поставлена неплохая защита, однако обойти ее удалось. Частично. Есть воспоминания, намертво заблокированные, и подступаться к ним я бы не советовал, если, конечно, мы хотим, чтобы девушка оставалась в здравом уме. Для ментального возраста в три года у нее внушительный запас знаний, причем по сложным в освоении областям – генетике, химии и медицине. – Иноуэ помолчал минуту, пожевав губами. – Много воспоминаний из призывного плана, видимо, тренировки там были длительными и частыми. Со стороны эмоций явная привязанность к учителю.

– Ментальные закладки?

– Отсутствуют. Мне поставить?

– Пока не нужно. Посмотрим, как пойдут дела. Дальше, – он кивнул тренеру по тайдзюцу.

– Скорость и навыки нужно проверить на практике. – Ему в такт покивал и мечник.

– Завтра с утра и проверим, – кивнул Данзо. – У кого есть дополнения? Накамура-сан?

Куратор подразделения куноичи недовольно наморщил лоб.

– Только академическая программа, работы непочатый край, – махнул он рукой.

– Ничего, – хмыкнул Данзо. – За три года освоила химию и генетику, выучит и клановый этикет. Что еще?

– Данзо-сама. – Масаши чуть не подскочил на стуле. – Эта химера ведь единственная выжившая после того эксперимента? Я хотел бы подробно исследовать этот феномен, ведь у всех остальных конфликт геномов наступал неизбежно. Здесь же мы видим слаженную работу уже который год. Думаю, геномы взаимодействуют на клеточном уровне и уровне высшей кейракуккей. Если удастся докопаться до истины, мы сможем воспроизвести эксперимент, причем без потерь. Ну, или с меньшими потерями, – поспешно добавил он, слегка смешавшись.

Данзо хмыкнул. Ему была известна страсть Масаши к исследованиям необычных геномов, так что ничего удивительного не было в том, что теперь он уцепился за такой интересный экземпляр.

– Данзо-сама, – вечный соперник Масаши, начальник химотдела Теруя, тоже подскакивал от нетерпения. – Химера работала с Орочимару. В лаборатории повсюду ее следы. Возможно, она сможет разобраться в его черновиках. Разрешите использовать ее у меня.

– Хорошо, завтра с утра в додзе, потом в химическую лабораторию, – у Теруи заблестели глаза. – К вечеру, Накамура-сан, составите индивидуальный график. Выделите время и для Масаши-сана. – Тут глаза заблестели и у ирьенина. – Если дополнений нет, то все свободны.

 _* Кто не помнит, «каге» переводится как «тень»._  
 _** Мозолистое тело – перемычка между большими полушариями, по которой происходит обмен информацией между ними. Более развито у женщин, поэтому они и могут делать несколько дел одновременно._

* * *

– Ну, как успехи? – спросил Данзо у куратора подразделения куноичи через три месяца.

Пожилой мужчина сидел напротив, сложив руки на коленях, и задумчиво хмурился.

– Учится быстро, старательна, терпелива, послушна. – Он немного помолчал. – Слишком послушна. Затаилась, как змея перед броском.

– Бросаться ей не на кого. А впрочем… – Шимура прищурился и улыбнулся уголком губ. – Подготовьте ее часам к пяти. У меня будет гость.

Ровно в пять вечера Данзо вместе со своим гостем вышел в свой маленький садик. Защищенный со всех четырех сторон скалами, уютный уголок был одним из его любимых мест. По засыпанным гравием дорожкам он медленно ходил между цветников, когда была необходимость уединиться и подумать, или просто отдохнуть от трудов праведных. Гостей в свой сад Данзо приглашал чрезвычайно редко, и только особых.

В увитой цветами беседке уже ждала их девушка. Накамура, как всегда, безупречно выполнял свою работу, и выглядела она просто сказочно.

– Данзо-сама, Сарутоби-сан. – Тщательно выверенным поклоном девушка встретила их у входа и проводила внутрь.

Данзо внимательно следил за ее плавными неторопливыми движениями. Легкий наклон головы, едва уловимая улыбка, взгляд с поволокой из-под опущенных ресниц. Скромность, подернутая дымкой соблазна, недоступность, обещающая наслаждение. Никакой нарочитой распущенности, дерганых движений, нервозности, только безмятежное спокойствие. Он даже заподозрил, что перед выходом Накамура накачал девушку транквилизаторами, однако ясный взгляд опровергал это предположение.

– Друг мой, какие еще сокровища ты прячешь в своих подземельях? – воскликнул Хирузен, устраиваясь на шелковых подушках. – Как зовут тебя, прелестное дитя?

– Назвайте меня Тсутсуджи, господин, – нежным колокольчиком прозвенел голосок девушки.

– О, какое красивое имя. – Сарутоби явно решил провести вечер с пользой и тут же принялся флиртовать с ней. – А почему именно это?

– Потому что руками нельзя трогать, – засмеялась девушка, прикрыв рот ладонью, и погрозила собеседнику пальчиком. – Только любоваться.

Данзо усмехнулся про себя – Тсутсуджи – азалия, как и все растения семейства рододендронов, была чрезвычайно ядовитым растением, и, учитывая последний доклад Масаши, в котором он помимо всего прочего упомянул возросшую в двенадцать раз токсичность разных жидкостей тела девушки, было весьма подходящим для нее.

– Руками действительно трогать не рекомендую, – сказал он. – Отравишься еще.

– Ой, да брось, – отмахнулся Хирузен и продолжал заигрывать с девушкой. Та благосклонно улыбалась и отшучивалась, при этом иногда смущенно потупляя взгляд и периодически покрываясь нежным румянцем. Данзо стало интересно, как ей удается это делать, потому что в искренность девушки ему не верилось от слова совсем. Но игра была почти безупречна.

Некоторое время он следил за непринужденной беседой своего гостя и пленницы, но потом решил прервать ее.

– Имя нашей сегодняшней хозяйки Тамаэ, она ученица Орочимару.

Сарутоби недоверчиво оглянулся на Данзо, а потом начал пристально всматриваться в лицо девушки. Та подняла голову и несколько секунд смотрела прямо на Хирузена, сделав глаза точь-в-точь как у змеиного саннина, и при этом выражение ее лица не изменилось ни на йоту, только взгляд золотисто-желтых глаз стал обжигающе холодным. Сарутоби немного нахмурился и наклонился к собеседнику.

– Она знает? – вполголоса спросил он.

– О чем? Кто убил Орочимару? – нарочито громко спросил Шимура. – Пока нет. Хочешь ей сказать?

Девушка в это время переводила глаза с одного из мужчин на другого, остановившись, наконец, на Хирузене. Уголки ее губ чуть приподнялись, а зрачки немного расширились.

– Чаю? – невозмутимо предложила она и подала пиалу Сарутоби.

– А ты уверен, что она меня не отравит, – тихо шепнул тот товарищу.

– Все проверено, не волнуйся, – ответил Данзо, принимая свою пиалу из рук девушки. – Кроме того Тамаэ-чан сама не станет делать глупостей. Верно? – последний вопрос был адресован ей.

– Разумеется, Данзо-сама, – кивнула она и обворожительно улыбнулась. – Никаких глупостей, к таким вещам необходимо хорошо готовиться. Раскурить вам трубку, Сарутоби-сан?

Хирузен, которого немного перекосило от той непринужденности, с которой девушка произнесла свои слова, поколебался, но все-таки протянул ей трубку, а потом с опасением принял ее обратно. Весь оставшийся вечер он с некоторым напряжением наблюдал за Тамаэ, но она вела себя как ни в чем ни бывало.

Данзо был чрезвычайно доволен результатом вечера. Судя по поведению девушки, выбранная для нее роль идеально ей подойдет. С той поры чаепития стали еженедельными.

* * *

Данзо разбирал бумаги в своем кабинете, когда его внимание отвлекли громкие крики из коридора. Через несколько секунд в дверь ввалились ведущий ирьенин Масаши и начальник химотдела Теруя. Масаши, растрепанный, с раздувающимися от гнева ноздрями, подскочил к столу и хлопнул руками по столешнице.

– Данзо-сама, я прошу запретить Теруе использовать химеру в лаборатории! Он пользуется ее врожденной устойчивостью к ядам и испытывает на ней свои препараты!

– Ничего я не испытываю, – взвился Теруя. – С чего ты взял?

– Как это не испытываешь? – Масаши резко развернулся к нему и, потрясая бумагами в руке, начал кричать на него. – А это, по твоему, что?

– Где? – Теруя выхватил у него бумаги и стал напряженно вглядываться в строчки.

– Вот, вот и вот! – Масаши яростно тыкал пальцем бумагу с такой силой, что непонятно, как еще не порвал ее. – Трансаминазы и клиренс креатинина смотри. Вот еще, плацентарная недостаточность. – Он вытащил другой лист и сунул ее под нос Теруе. Тот, нахмурившись, вчитывался в бумаги и мрачнел на глазах.

– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал он. – Почему так?

– Мне откуда знать? – Масаши стоял, сложив руки на груди и воинственно сверкая глазами.

– Слушай, Масаши, я клянусь тебе, что ничего на ней не испытывал. А ты ничего ей не давал?

– Я что, похож на идиота? – взвился ирьенин.

– А сама она не могла ничего принять? – решил вмешаться Данзо. Прерывать перепалку своих подчиненных он не торопился – много интересного можно узнать, наблюдая за людьми во время подобных стычек. – Над чем вы работали в последнее время?

Теруя почесал затылок и неуверенно сказал: – Ну, она придумала один интересный состав. Но мы его только на мышах испытывали, – поспешно добавил он, увидев, как Масаши закатил глаза. – На людях еще не приступали. И на биохимии ничего не было.

– Это у твоих мышей ничего не было, а у беременной химеры еще как было. – Ирьенин провел рукой по волосам, а потом потер лицо. – Если ты ее угробишь, Теруя, я тебя голыми руками задушу.

– Блин, Масаши, да я сам не понимаю, как так получилось.

– Во второй раз может, все и обойдется, – продолжал ирьенин, не слушая собеседника, – а на третий все, отслойка плаценты и профузное кровотечение. И антидот не поможет.

– Теруя, через десять минут все материалы мне на стол, – приказал Данзо. – Могла она прихватить с собой этот яд?

Теруя замялся.

– Ну, последний синтез она проводила сама, и записывала результаты тоже, так что мне неизвестно, сколько препарата получено. – Под конец тирады химик весь сжался, прекрасно понимая, чем грозит ему такое вопиющее нарушение правил техники безопасности – допустить заключенного к синтезу веществ строгого допуска.

– По расходникам посмотри, – снова закатил глаза Масаши, – и посчитай практический выход.

– Значит так, – Данзо сурово посмотрел на начальника химотдела, возможно, бывшего, он еще не решил. – Все проверяешь и доклад мне на стол. На случай диверсии иметь достаточное количество антидота.

– Ди… диверсии? – пролепетал Теруя.

– Ты же не думаешь, что она этот препарат ради научного интереса принимала? Масаши, отслеживай состояние. Если что, сосредоточишься на плоде. – Он поднял руку, пресекая возможные возражения. – Мне не нужны идиоты с суицидальными наклонностями. А теперь оба вон отсюда!

Подчиненные испарились со скоростью света, прекрасно понимая, чем грозит неповиновение. К тому времени их обоих настигло осознание того, что они закатили скандал в кабинете самого Шимуры Данзо. Теруя вообще почуял холодное дыхание шинигами за спиной, так что исчез первым.

– С кем приходится работать, – пробормотал Данзо, потирая плечо. После имплантации генома Первого у него еще немела рука. Он предполагал, что операцию проведет Орочимару, но в связи с изменившейся ситуацией пришлось действовать другому специалисту. Впрочем, он прекрасно справился с задачей, и все прошло успешно.

Итак, змея решила укусить?

* * *

Данзо вошел в камеру, опасаясь найти в ней бездыханный труп, мало ли, может, после отравления Хирузена она решила покончить с собой, посчитав месть завершенной. К его удивлению, девушка в домашней юкате сидела на подушке на полу и упражнялась с сямисэном.

– Жива? – сказал он вместо приветствия.

– Разумеется, – удивленно отозвалась она, отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Сарутоби тоже жив.

– А вы предпочли бы, чтобы он был мертв?

– Если бы я хотел, чтобы он умер, то не послал бы к нему своих ирьенинов.

– А что случилось?

Данзо сверху вниз поглядел на нее, ища признаки волнения или замешательства, свойственные человеку, совершившему нечто недозволенное и подозревающему, что его вот-вот разоблачат. Пальцы, сжимавшие гриф, чуть дрогнули, но больше ничего.

– У него инфаркт.

– Это неудивительно, – спокойно прокомментировала она, возвращаясь к инструменту. – Он слишком много курит. Риск инфаркта и инсульта у курильщиков возрастают в несколько раз.

– У него инфаркт после твоего чая.

– Да ладно, – хмыкнула Тамаэ. – Не может быть.

Данзо достал из рукава два листка.

– Вот результат экспертизы чая из чайника, – сказал он, подавая их девушке. – А это рецептура одного из твоих ядов. Состав практически идентичный.

Тамаэ отложила сямисэн, взяла бумаги и начала читать.

– Ну ладно, это я его отравила, – сказала она наконец, возвращая бумаги. – Я просто не могла выносить его табачища. Он же дымит как паровоз! Возможно, теперь он задумается о своем здоровье и бросит курить.

– Ты пыталась его убить из-за курения?!

– Этого что, мало? – Она посмотрела на него прямо и без страха, даже чуточку осуждающе, мол, неужели ты не понимаешь. – Как никак, я беременная женщина, и мне нельзя дышать этой гадостью. И он об этом знал, но все равно продолжал смолить свою трубку.

– Может, он не знал, что ты беременна.

– Шесть месяцев уже, неужели не видно! – фыркнула девушка.

– Вообще-то в кимоно этого действительно не видно.

Данзо прошел вперед и присел на другую подушку. Взгляд его упал на нишу в стене. Теперь вместо прежнего изречения на бумаге было написано «Если долго сидеть на берегу реки, можно увидеть, как мимо проплывает труп твоего врага». Он усмехнулся про себя.

– Согласитесь, что яд вышел неплохой, – продолжала она, снова принимаясь за игру. – Если бы вы не были таким подозрительным, то это сошло бы за естественную смерть.

– Почему он подействовал только на Хирузена?

– Вы разве ничего необычного не почувствовали?

– Почувствовал, поэтому сразу обратился к ирьенинам. Но почему ты не отравилась, ты же пила чай из того же чайника? Масаши сказал, что тебе такое категорически нельзя.

– Я приняла антидот.

– Когда?

– Прямо перед тем, как пить.

Данзо нахмурился и порылся в памяти.

– Под видом сахара?

Девушка кивнула.

– Хотите, и с вами поделюсь?

– Нет уж, – усмехнулся Данзо. – Из твоих рук я больше ничего не возьму. – Он немного помолчал, рассматривая пленницу. – Почему именно Сарутоби?

– Нужно же было на ком-то испытать, – пожала она плечами. – Я случайно получила эту комбинацию, а потом поняла, что в сочетании с никотином может получиться убойная штука. А он курит.

– Почему мне кажется, что ты врешь? – Данзо прищурился и многозначительно поднял бровь.

– Вру? – Тамаэ подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на него. – Может, потому, что вы знаете, что я знаю, что именно Хирузен убил Орочимару. – Она даже не споткнулась при упоминании имени своего учителя, и даже в глазах не промелькнуло ничего. Хорошая выдержка, отметил Данзо про себя. – Сдается мне, вы оба причастны к этому, – как бы между прочим заметила она, отворачиваясь.

– Меня ты тоже планируешь убить?

– Пока не думала об этом. Вы слишком осторожны, к вам тяжело подобраться, так что нужно хорошенько подготовиться. – Тамаэ отложила инструмент и посмотрела на Данзо безмятежно, даже ласково. – Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным, Данзо-сама, а я никуда не тороплюсь.

– Ты не боишься, что после таких слов я прикажу просто убить тебя? – спросил он после некоторого молчания, в течение которого они пристально рассматривали друг друга.

Тамаэ чуть наклонила голову в сторону и улыбнулась.

– И похороните такой потенциал? – Она тряхнула головой и засмеялась. – Вот за что я вас уважаю, Данзо-сама, так это за ваше хладнокровие и расчетливость. Вы не позволяете сиюминутным эмоциям управлять рассудком. Я бы даже с радостью работала на вас, если бы не ненавидела всей душой.

Данзо еще некоторое время рассматривал ее, а потом, не говоря ни слова, встал и вышел из комнаты.

Возвращался он в свой кабинет, слегка улыбаясь, про себя, разумеется. Он снова убедился, что не ошибся со специализацией, которую выбрал для своей новой сотрудницы. Настоящая ядовитая змея, прекрасная, опасная и непредсказуемая. Тем приятнее держать ее под контролем.

* * *

Утро десятого октября встретило Данзо сообщением от наблюдателей – у джинчуурики Девятихвостого Кушины Узумаки начались роды. Весь день вся верхушка Конохи провела как на иголках, надеясь на лучшее, вернее на силу и опыт Четвертого Хокаге. Увы, вечером над деревней взметнулись девять огненных хвостов. Весь личный состав, в том числе и корневики, в срочном порядке был брошен на борьбу со взбесившимся Лисом, в глазах которого красным пламенем полыхал шаринган.

Сам Данзо находился на безопасном расстоянии, но ясно видел все, что происходило, мысленно подсчитывая ущерб и количество жертв. Деревня нескоро оправится после ТАКОГО.

Минато все же удалось запечатать Лиса ценой собственной жизни в собственном же сыне. Данзо сразу же решил во что бы то ни стало забрать нового джинчуурики в Корень и начал обдумывать планы на него, поэтому не сразу обратил внимание на одно из коротких донесений: «проникновение в одиннадцатый сектор, погибло шестеро, предположительно от укуса змей, пропала заключенная из третьей камеры».


	20. Глава 19 Ищите да обрящете

**Ищите, да обрящете**

 _Трудно искать черную кошку в темной комнате._  
 _Особенно если ее там нет._

* * *

Через час после того, как Тамаэ ушла, Орочимару почувствовал, что кто-то умело взламывает охранный контур дома. Через силу он поднялся с постели и начал одеваться. Нужно уходить, и как можно быстрее. Сражаться в таком состоянии он не сможет.

Собрав все силы, Орочимару поплелся по длинному тоннелю, ведущему за пределы Конохи. В голове шумело, в глазах летали мушки, ноги подкашивались, но он упорно шел к выходу, цепляясь за стены.

Через полчаса стало ясно, что его нагоняют сзади. Впереди тоже ощущалось чужое присутствие.

– Сссуки, – прошипел он, – обложили со всех сторон.

Саннин прислонился к стене тоннеля и прикрыл глаза, чтобы перевести дух. Нет, он не попадется, даже если для этого ему придется умереть.

– А вот хер вам в подсумки, чтобы кунаи не брякали, – повторил он фразу, которую когда-то слышал от Тамаэ, и решительно сложил печати обратного призыва.

* * *

– Чем обязан визиту такого высокого гостя? – с нескрываемой иронией спросил Хакуджа-сеннин, как только Орочимару появился в зале его дворца в Рьючидо. Саннин не появлялся здесь несколько лет, если не десятилетий. – Да еще в таком безобразном состоянии? Что, по-другому уйти не удалось?

Орочимару усмехнулся. Проницательный, как всегда, Хакуджа-сеннин попал в самую точку.

– И как долго тебе нужно прятаться? Учти, что скоро мой дом будут осаждать толпы страждущих поквитаться с тобой за прошлые обиды.

– Кто-то все еще помнит те мелкие неприятности?

– Мы, змеи, вообще злопамятны, а те неприятности, как ты выразился, не были столь мелкими, как ты полагаешь. – Хакуджа-сеннин выпустил кольцо дыма в потолок, не сводя взгляда с Орочимару. Больше он ничего не говорил, ожидая ответа на заданный вопрос.

– Если я смогу вернуться обратно подальше от Конохи, то времени потребуется минимум, – ответил саннин, склонив голову.

Хакуджа долго молчал, снова задумчиво попыхивая трубкой. Время тянулось мучительно медленно, для Орочимару, во всяком случае.

– Хорошо, – наконец, ответил змеиный мудрец. Взмахнув хвостом, он вызвал маленькую змейку. – Нужна твоя кровь.

Орочимару достал кунай и порезал ладонь. Змейка подхватила окровавленный кунай и исчезла.

– Все, можешь идти.

Хакуджа-сеннин снова взмахнул хвостом, и Орочимару выкинуло из призывного плана где-то в лесу. Рядом с ним на земле валялся его кунай. Саннин поднял его и огляделся. Судя по растительности, он сейчас находился где-то в пределах Страны Огня, хотя и гораздо южнее Конохи. Тщательно замаскировав чакру, Орочимару двинулся едва заметной лесной тропой на восток. Нужно было попасть в одно из убежищ. Оставалось выяснить, где конкретно он сейчас находится, чтобы сориентироваться.

К вечеру Орочимару достиг широкого караванного тракта и понял, что находится на середине пути из Хохокая в Сэн. Итак, ближе всего была его база в Рюсоне.

Через два дня он добрался до места. В другое время на это ушло бы меньше суток, но он был еще слишком истощен и не оправился от ранения, так что не торопился. К тому же не стоило привлекать к себе внимания слишком быстрым перемещением. Его появление, да еще и в таком плохом состоянии, вызвало переполох на базе. Немедленно были приведены в боевую готовность все находившиеся там шиноби, проверены все охранные барьеры и ловушки вокруг. Ирьенины стояли на ушах и лихорадочно бегали туда-сюда, пытаясь придумать, как поставить его на ноги, пока он, озверев от их бестолкового мельтешения, не выгнал всех из своих комнат.

Сразу по прибытии Орочимару послал нескольких людей в Коноху. Через две недели они вернулись с неутешительными вестями.

Пока он прятался в призыве, Сарутоби Хирузен с командой дзенинов провел операцию по захвату его самого в одном из тайных убежищ в двадцати километрах от Конохи. Орочимару слыхом не слыхивал ни о каком тайном убежище, тем более так близко от деревни. В любое другое время он посмеялся бы от такой новости – кому пришло в голову, что он окажется настолько глуп, что станет вести свои дела рядом со скрытой деревней. Да и какие дела! Оказывается, он похищал шиноби и проводил над ними опыты, по сравнению с которыми пытки отдела дознания казались щекочущим нервы аттракционом.

Дальше было еще чудесатее. По одним слухам, Сарутоби убил змеиного саннина, по другим, не смог и отпустил, третьи утверждали, что Хирузен убил, но не самого Орочимару, а его двойника. Когда же имя саннина появилось в книге Бинго, все стали придерживаться версии, что Третий застукал самого Орочимару за опытами, сразился с ним, но саннин благополучно ушел, потому что у Хирузена дрогнула рука. Бред, скажете? А все поверили.

Разведчики донесли, что дом и лаборатория под ним были полностью разграблены, а потом их сравняли с землей. Но самой ужасной новостью стало другое – Тамаэ пропала на той самой миссии, на которую ушла после их последней встречи. Известно было только то, что нападавшими были шиноби Тумана.

Орочимару сразу разослал людей по стране и сопредельным территориям, отправил их в порты и на невольничьи рынки, понимая, насколько безнадежной стала ситуация – со дня пропажи прошло больше двух недель, и Тамаэ может быть за сотни километров от Конохи, на одном из многочисленных островов страны Воды, прочесать которые у него не хватит ни людей, ни ресурсов, либо продана кому-то, либо… мертва.

К тому времени Орочимару уже вернул свою форму и, немало рискуя, отправился в Коноху, в архив. В деле об этой проваленной миссии все было предельно ясно описано. Команда Хотаки Фудо отправлена в Отакуку, где должна была встретиться с доверенным лицом и передать ему свиток с ценной информацией. Вышли из Конохи они в полном составе. Почти на подступе к деревне на них напали шиноби Тумана. Тела дзенина и двух генинов обнаружены другой командой, а вот тела девушки не было, из чего следовал логичный вывод, что туманники забрали ее с собой. Для какой цели, непонятно. Возможно, в качестве ирьенина, хотя более вероятно, что в качестве живого товара для последующей продажи. Хуже, если для собственного увеселения, хотя и этот вариант не исключался.

Орочимару едва сдерживал ярость, прежде всего на самого себя. Чего ему стоило отправить Тамаэ на базу в Страну Горячих источников? Ничего. Становиться нукенином все равно пришлось, и он был к этому готов, так какая разница, если бы это произошло несколькими неделями раньше? Нужно было вывезти ценности? Да пропади они пропадом, эти ценности, к чему они теперь.

Вернувшись в Рюсон и получив неутешительные вести, Орочимару решительно свернул базу, перевел всех людей в Страну Горячих источников и отправился в Киригакуре.

* * *

Три месяца упорных поисков окончились ничем. Тамаэ как в воду канула. С ее приметной внешностью наверняка кто-то бы ее запомнил, если бы увидел хоть раз. Но создавалось такое впечатление, что за пределами Конохи Тамаэ не видел никто и никогда. Словно она вообще не покидала деревню. Да и вообще в этом деле было слишком много непонятного. Если свиток был настолько ценным, что заинтересовал трех дзенинов из Кири, почему миссию по его доставке поручили команде генинов, только что выпустившихся из Академии? Откуда вообще киринины узнали о содержимом свитка? Почему на месте стычки не было вообще никаких следов присутствия Тамаэ, даже чакры? Она не принимала участия в сражении и смотрела, как убивают ее товарищей, со стороны? Или она спряталась вместе со свитком, а потом ее нашли и забрали с собой? Но следы чакры в любом случае остались бы.

– Вот именно, – сказал Тейдзо Узумаки, с которым Орочимару поделился своими сомнениями. – Откуда ты знаешь, что она вообще была на той миссии. Да, она вышла из деревни вместе с командой, но что происходило дальше, ты не знаешь и никто не знает, кроме ее сокомандников, которые мертвы.

– И что из этого следует?

– Тут два варианта – либо она тоже мертва, либо где-то в заключении.

– Как проверить?

Тейдзо хлопнул себя рукой по лицу, хотя вообще-то был весьма сдержанным человеком.

– Вот вроде умный ты человек, Орочимару, но тут откровенно тупишь. У вас же один призыв. Проверь имя в свитке призыва. – Он еще не успел закончить фразу, как Орочимару уже исчез.

Хакуджа-сеннин был несколько обескуражен тем напором, с которым Орочимару потребовал показать ему большой свиток призыва, а потом с иронией наблюдал за тем, как тот уставился на имя своей ученицы. Запись чуть потускнела, но по сравнению с именами давно почивших контракторов была довольно яркой. Орочимару смотрел на имя минут пять, не меньше, а потом резко выдохнул.

– Ну что, жива? – Хакуджа-сеннин, как всегда, проявлял чудеса проницательности. – О, Цукихана, приветствую тебя, – кивнул он поверх головы саннина. – Ты ко мне? По какому вопросу?

Орочимару обернулся и увидел золотисто-коричневую змею, принявшую боевую стойку и угрожающе замершую в нескольких шагах от него.

– Мое почтение, Хакуджа-сеннин, но я к этому человечишке, – прошипела змея.

– Приветствую тебя, Королева Черных песков, – с поклоном произнес саннин. Хотя давным давно Цукихана с треском проиграла ему в схватке, и он был невысокого мнения о ней, все же это была призывная змея Тамаэ, и следовало обращаться с нею повежливее, хотя бы ради этого. – Чем могу помочь?

– Хм… Твои манеры заметно улучшились, – шикнула Цукихана. – Тамаэ хорошо на тебя влияет. – Змея едва заметно расслабилась и перестала так ожесточенно сверкать глазами. – Я хотела узнать, где она. Я понимаю, что ей сейчас не до тренировок, но могла бы и навестить меня, да и мои змееныши скучают. Кроме того, я почти не чувствую ее чакры. Нет, я понимаю, что во время беременности система циркуляции становится нестабильной, но не на таких же ранних сроках. Или у нее из-за двойной системы это раньше началось?

– Во время… чего?! – Орочимару уронил челюсть, не поверив своим ушам. – Тама… Не может быть!

– Только не говори, что ты не знаешь? – Цукихана снова угрожающе зашипела и поднялась над полом. – О боги! Неужели ты бросил ее? Если это так, клянусь, я убью тебя, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Ну, отвечай же! – яростно шипела она, не обращая внимания на то, что саннин явно ошарашен такой новостью. Разумеется, он знал, откуда берутся дети, и при том уровне отношений, на которые вышли они с Тамаэ, беременность была вполне ожидаемым событием. Но все равно это известие выбило его из колеи.

Устав ждать, Цукихана скользнула к нему, но была остановлена твердой рукой. Рефлексы еще никогда не подводили Белого Змея.

– Погоди с выводами. Дай мне осмыслить то, что ты сказала, – жестко сказал он. Змея неохотно отступила. – Тамаэ пропала на миссии еще шестнадцатого апреля.

– То есть как пропала? – Цукихана была обескуражена и как-то сразу сдулась. – Тогда понятно, почему ты не знал. Возможно, она сама не знала, – пробормотала она, что-то посчитав в уме. А потом несколько пренебрежительно добавила, – человеческие самки удивительно поздно узнают о прибавлении. Но мне интересно, почему ты здесь, а не ищешь ее? – Змея снова поднялась в угрожающую стойку.

– Я искал ее, но, видимо, не там. – Орочимару напряженно анализировал полученную информацию. Что получалось – Тамаэ пропала безо всякого следа, похоже, возле самой Конохи, при этом ее контрактор не ощущает ее чакры. – Как давно ты ее не чувствуешь?

– Ну… – Цукихана задумалась, снова что-то подсчитывая. – Если мерить вашими мерками, то как раз с весны. Были две попытки призвать моих малышей, и еще одна прийти сюда, но все настолько слабые, что я решила, что мне показалось.

– Так-так, – он нервно прошелся по залу. Тамаэ не может призвать змею и не может уйти в призыв. – Я знаю, где она. Но вытащить ее оттуда практически невозможно, – наконец сказал он тихо, с подозрительной обреченностью в голосе. Повисла напряженная тишина.

– Можешь рассчитывать на меня, – прошуршала Цукихана и исчезла. Он кивнул и молча ушел из призывного плана.

– Ну? – Тейдзо Узумаки сидел на том же самом месте в той же самой позе. В реальном мире прошло не больше десяти минут.

– Лучше бы она умерла, – Орочимару тяжело опустился на стул и уронил голову на руки.

– Все настолько плохо? – Тейдзо нахмурился.

Орочимару поднял голову, откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл глаза и провел рукой по волосам.

– Она у Данзо.

– Это ты в свитке призыва прочитал?

– Нет, встретил там змею Тамаэ, сопоставили некоторые факты. – Орочимару глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. – Только у Данзо есть специалист по фуиндзюцу, способный создать изолятор, из которого невозможно попасть в призывной план. – Тейдзо не прерывал его, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Сейчас на обычно непроницаемом лице ясно читалось отчаяние. – Данзо ломает людей, причем в прямом смысле, чтобы добиться покорности и повиновения. Независимо от пола и возраста. Хотя…

Орочимару вдруг выпрямился на стуле и нахмурился. Он не хотел тешить себя напрасной надеждой, но в то же время, хорошо зная своего бывшего начальника, понимал, что Данзо наверняка не захочет навредить ребенку Белого Змея и не станет рисковать, поэтому скорее всего будет просто держать Тамаэ в изоляторе. О планах, которые Шимура уже построил насчет его Тамаэ и его малыша, Орочимару не хотел думать. Он в любом случае этого не допустит.

– Завтра я отправлюсь в Коноху, – начал он, вскакивая со стула и начиная возбужденно расхаживать по кабинету. Тейдзо одобрительно усмехнулся. – Когда вернусь, не знаю. Оставляю базу на вас, Тейдзо-сан. А сейчас мне нужна консультация по фуин. Еще я прошу вас пригласить Амайю-сан, мне нужен ее совет. – Орочимару знал малейшие нюансы эмбрионального развития, имел дело с беременными женщинами, работая у Данзо, даже пару раз роды принимал, но совет опытной акушерки все равно лишним не будет.

* * *

В Конохе словно ничего и не изменилось за полгода. Часовые дремали на воротах, одним глазом поглядывая на прибывающих, на улицах толпились люди, рынок был полон народа, шиноби скакали по крышам, срезая путь. От его дома действительно ничего не осталось. На пустыре уже посадили деревья, так что через несколько лет здесь вырастет роща, и ничего не будет напоминать о том, что когда-то тут жил сам змеиный саннин.

Орочимару огляделся и прислушался. Вокруг не было никого, представляющего опасность. На седого старика с клюкой никто не обращал внимания, и он беспрепятственно бродил по деревне, никем не узнанный.

Чтобы вытащить Тамаэ, ему сначала нужно найти место, где ее держат. Основную базу Корня Орочимару знал, как свои пять пальцев, но во вспомогательных ориентировался не так хорошо. Кроме того, где гарантия, что Данзо не поменял расположение коридоров и не поместил пленницу в одном из новых секторов, которые время от времени появлялись, исходя их изменившихся потребностей и реалий. В том, что коды доступа на базу изменились, саннин не сомневался.

Неделя потребовалась, чтобы разведать обстановку вокруг базы. Торопиться Орочимару не собирался, у него в запасе, по подсчетам Амайи-сан, было почти четыре месяца, а любая ошибка может стоить жизни и ему, и Тамаэ. Он прекрасно понимал, что девушка уже не в состоянии передвигаться так быстро, как раньше, но по словам Тейдзо-сана, ему было достаточно вытащить Тамаэ из изолятора, чтобы потом беспрепятственно отправить ее в призыв, даже не отходя далеко от камеры.

Сейчас, сидя на выступе скалы под видом корневика, Орочимару наблюдал за потайным садиком Данзо. Он знал, что Шимура расслабляется здесь, иногда с гостями, чаще один, и поэтому немало удивился, увидев, как по дорожке между цветников Накамура, глава подразделения куноичи, ведет к беседке изысканно одетую девушку. Сложная прическа со множеством украшений, длинное платье, яркий макияж – он не сразу узнал в ней Тамаэ. Ее походка, ее осанка, движения ее рук и головы, выражение лица – все было чужим и незнакомым.

Следом за девушкой в саду появились сам Шимура и… Сарутоби Хирузен. Мужчины прошли в беседку и устроились на подушках, завязалась непринужденная беседа, в которой Тамаэ участвовала время от времени. Орочимару иногда даже слышал ее смех. Цветы, увивавшие беседку, скрывали людей, находившихся там и заглушали голоса, так что можно было только гадать, о чем был разговор.

Орочимару чувствовал, как в груди поднимается какое-то темное и жгучее чувство, грозящее перерасти в нечто большее, чем просто гнев. Как Тамаэ вообще может находиться рядом с этими людьми, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разделять с ними трапезу, прислуживать им, смеяться над их шутками, просто разговаривать… Он едва сдерживался, понимая, что выдаст себя и тем самым пустит весь план Кьюби под хвост.

Наконец, Тамаэ вышла из беседки и пошла ко входу в подземный коридор. Пока она шла по дорожке, он пристально вглядывался в ее лицо, которое сейчас напоминало застывшую маску. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, девушка подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо на него. Орочимару даже поразился, каким холодом обожгли его ее глаза. В них не было абсолютно ничего, кроме ледяного равнодушия.

Данзо все-таки пичкает ее препаратами, подавляющими все человеческие проявления? Но она же смеялась там, в беседке. Он перевел дух и вздохнул с облегчением. Его взбалмошная девочка сильно повзрослела и сейчас явно затаилась, а перед Данзо и Хирузеном явно разыгрывала тщательно проработанную роль. Почему она не воспользовалась ситуацией и не попыталась уйти в призыв? Он вспомнил слова Цукиханы о том, что она ощутила ее попытки связаться с призывным планом, а потом, приглядевшись, заметил на запястьях Тамаэ тонкие браслеты с вязью фуин. Чакроограничители.

Итак, Тамаэ на основной базе, это облегчало задачу. Несколько недель ушло на осторожную разведку и сбор информации, в чем саннину немало помогли призывные змеи самой девушки. Орочимару поражался, насколько незаметными они становились, когда было необходимо – и окраска под цвет грунта, и поразительная маскировка чакры, и бесшумность – все это делало тайпанов идеальными шпионами. Они нашли место, где держали Тамаэ, выяснили график дежурства охранников и время обходов, вычислили шиноби, у которых были ключи и множество других важных мелочей. Оставалось только подобрать время для вылазки. Увы, обычно база была полна народу, так что пробраться незамеченным было практически невозможно.

В один день, бредя по улице под хенге старого скрюченного деда, Орочимару заметил Кушину Узумаки, спешившую на рынок. Спешившую, это, конечно, громко сказано. Кушина была уже на последнем месяце беременности, и передвигаться ей было довольно тяжело. Саннин тут же вспомнил то, что Тамаэ рассказывала ему о дне, когда Наруто появился на свет. Тогда некий человек в маске вытащил Лиса из Кушины и натравил на Коноху.

Если в реальности произойдет то же самое, то Данзо непременно отправит почти всех людей на защиту деревни. Несмотря на жестокость и равнодушие к людям, Шимура патриот Конохи и сделает все, чтобы защитить ее от любого агрессора, не жалея ни сил, ни средств, ни людей.

Вопрос в том, произойдет ли нападение Лиса именно в тот день, о котором говорила Тамаэ. Орочимару порылся в памяти. Весной, еще работая в госпитале, она просочилась в регистратуру и заглянула в карту Кушины. По всему выходило, что родить та должна как раз в первой декаде октября. Значит, придется подождать. До десятого октября оставалось ровно две недели.

* * *

Десятое октября было теплым и солнечным. Коноха готовилась к традиционной осенней ярмарке, так что на улицах оживленно толпились люди. Вечером народу на улицах не убавилось, поскольку все старались насладиться теплыми осенними деньками, так что не спешили расходиться по домам. Взошла огромная полная луна. Ничто не предвещало опасности, и только опытные шиноби чувствовали смутное беспокойство. Никто не обратил внимания на человека в черном, который быстро сложил печати и ударил рукой по земле.

– Техника призыва!

Оглушительный рев сотряс ночной воздух, и над крышами домов взметнулись девять хвостов Кьюби. Люди в панике побежали прочь, пока обезумевший Лис крушил близлежащие дома. Шиноби, не теряя самообладания, организовали эвакуацию гражданских и бросились на борьбу с биджу, прекрасно понимая, как неравны силы.

В это время Орочимару, переодевшись в корневика, сидел на скале недалеко от главного входа и наблюдал за тем, как базу покидают целые группы шиноби. Он не ошибся в расчетах – Данзо отправил людей на борьбу с внезапно возникшей угрозой, и вскоре на местах остались только часовые. Орочимару вызвал Сокуши и Тэкибиши и вместе с ними отправился внутрь.

Змеи расправлялись с изредка попадавшимися шиноби в мгновение ока. Орочимару даже не пришлось вступать в бой. Довольно быстро они добрались до одиннадцатого сектора. Стараясь сохранить самообладание и успокоить бьющееся сердце, Орочимару открыл дверь третьей камеры ключом, который изъял у дежурного охранника.

Тамаэ в простой юкате сидела на полу на подушке рядом с низким столиком и читала толстый фолиант. Она повернула голову на звук и равнодушно посмотрела на Орочимару сквозь дверной проем. Он молчал, почему-то не в силах произнести ни слова.

– Эвакуация? – спросила она бесцветным голосом. Он кивнул.

Тамаэ неловко поднялась с пола и подошла к двери, протягивая обе руки. Очевидно, чтобы он надел на них ограничивающие браслеты. Орочимару, словно очнувшись, схватил ее за запястье и вытащил в коридор, одновременно поднимая маску.

– Забирайте ее, – коротко бросил он Сокуши и Тэкибиши, не отрывая взгляда от ее распахнутых в неверии глаз. Долгие две секунды они смотрели друг на друга, а потом она исчезла в призывном плане.

Орочимару перевел дух. Как бы ему ни хотелось сейчас отправиться за ней, здесь были еще дела. Конечно, он не любил Минато Намикадзе, но если тот погибнет сегодня, то во главе Конохи снова станет Хирузен, или, чего доброго, Данзо. Коноха все еще оставалась его родной деревней, как ни крути, и ему не хотелось, чтобы она оказалась под властью кого-нибудь из этих людей.

Выбравшись на поверхность, на максимальной скорости он понесся на восток, туда, где бесновался Лис, связанный цепями чакры. Увы, Минато уже вызвал Шинигами, так что спасти его было невозможно. Пробиться к нему и Кушине не позволял барьер, оставалось только смотреть. Маленький Наруто лежал на алтаре, едва слышно попискивая. Лис, заметно уменьшившийся в размерах после того, как Минато запечатал в себе половину его чакры, не сдался и попытался убить ребенка. Бросок, и коготь Лиса едва не пронзает малыша, пробивая тела его родителей насквозь. Минато заканчивает технику, и Лиса затягивает в печать на животе Наруто. В ту же секунду Минато, из последних сил обнимающий Кушину, падает на землю, которая тут же пропитывается их кровью. В наступившей оглушительной тишине раздается горький и надрывный крик младенца, который словно почувствовал, что его родители мертвы. Этот отчаянный вопль рвет душу и сердце на части, выворачивает наизнанку, его невозможно слушать и оставаться равнодушным…

Орочимару непроизвольно шагнул к алтарю, но был остановлен суровым окриком.

– Не смей приближаться к этому ребенку! Я не убил тебя полгода назад, но сейчас моя рука не дрогнет. – Хирузен, наблюдавший за развернувшейся драмой с другой стороны барьера, сделал несколько шагов навстречу. Сопровождавшие его шиноби держались рядом, ожидая приказа.

– Никогда не имел чести встретиться с вами в бою, сенсей, – чуть презрительно усмехнулся Орочимару, отступая, – но обещаю, что рано или поздно это обязательно случится. – С этими словами он исчез в вихре шуншина.

* * *

Орочимару шел по длинным коридорам, спрятанным в скалах, окружавших оазис, к каморке, в которой жила Тамаэ, когда приходила в призывной план, на ходу снимая жилет корневика. В мире змей уже наступал рассвет, небо окрашивалось нежными оттенками розового и фиолетового цвета. Было довольно холодно.

Тамаэ спала на футоне, свернувшись калачиком. Орочимару не успел разглядеть ее ни в саду, ни тем более там, в коридоре возле камеры, так что сейчас просто сел рядом прямо на пол. Тусклый свет проникал сквозь небольшое окошко, позволяя ему рассмотреть ее. Ее волосы рваными короткими прядями закрывали лицо, так что он протянул руку и убрал их, заправляя за ухо.

– Представляю, как ты злилась, когда они их обрезали, – тихо усмехнулся он.

Слава богам, Данзо хорошо содержал ее, так что она даже немного поправилась и округлилась. Видимо, она плакала после того, как он отправил ее в призыв, потому что на лице были заметны следы слез, а ресницы слиплись от влаги. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, легко и нежно.

Тамаэ тихо вздохнула, продолжая крепко спать. Орочимару скинул одежду и скользнул под одеяло, осторожно прижимая к себе девушку, и тут же получил ощутимый пинок под ребра.

– Тише, тише, малыш, – прошептал он, поглаживая ее живот в том месте, где ребенок бил ножкой. – Не буди маму. Пусть она поспит.

Ребенок, словно услышав его, затих. За эти месяцы Орочимару уже свыкся с мыслью о будущем малыше, но одно дело знать теоретически, и совсем другое дело чувствовать движения маленького человечка совсем близко, под рукой. От этого почему-то в горле вставал комок, а на глаза наворачивались слезы. Странные ощущения, непонятные, незнакомые, смущающие.

Тамаэ пробормотала что-то неразборчивое и пододвинулась ближе к знакомому теплому телу. Орочимару улыбнулся и зарылся носом в ее волосы, закрывая глаза и вдыхая знакомый и родной запах. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Несмотря на усталость от насыщенного дня, ему не спалось. Нервное возбуждение заставляло сердце колотиться с удвоенной энергией, дыхание сбивалось, а руки дрожали. Он нервно хохотнул про себя – всегда невозмутимый змеиный саннин трясется, как школьник перед экзаменом. Хотя волноваться было о чем. Тамаэ полгода провела в подземельях Корня, и кто знает, что с нею происходило. Наверняка ирьенины проводили какие-нибудь опыты, наверняка менталисты залезли в голову, а то, что Данзо проводил с ней вечера отдыха, тоже говорило о многом. Холодность и равнодушие, с которыми она смотрела на него там, в саду, и позже, в камере, встревожили его. Возможно, это всего лишь маска, не могла же она за полгода так измениться… Ему нужно было узнать.

Не в силах больше сдерживать себя, он наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, долго и чувственно, с облегчением понимая, что она осталась прежней, когда через некоторое время начала отвечать на поцелуй, отвечать с энтузиазмом и горячностью, которую он почти позабыл. Объятия становились теснее и жарче, поцелуи глубже и смелее, и рваное дыхание сменилось тихими стонами.

Внезапно он почувствовал, будто горло сдавило удавкой. Он отпрянул от нее, глядя в испуге на ее затуманенные страстью глаза. Ее взор постепенно прояснялся, и желание сменилось тревогой, а потом и страхом, когда она поняла, что он не может сделать вдох.

– Что? Что случилось?

Он не мог ответить, чувствуя, как сознание уплывает от нехватки кислорода. Потом перед глазами все потемнело, и он потерял сознание.


	21. Глава 20 Любовь-морковь

Опять мне снится тот же сон. Его губы на моих губах, его руки на моем теле, его желание захлестывает меня с головой, выбивая воздух из легких, заставляя сходить с ума. Я забываю про все на свете и отдаюсь без остатка ощущениям, купаясь в огне его страсти. Знаю, что с рассветом я проснусь, и он исчезнет, а я снова останусь одна в этой ненавистной мне камере, в этом опостылевшем подземелье…

Внезапно мне становится холодно, и я открываю глаза. Он хрипит и задыхается, хватаясь рукой за горло, падает на спину, судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть, но ничего не получается.

– Что? Что случилось?

Боже, что же делать?! Соберись, тряпка, ты же ирьенин!

Мысленная оплеуха возымела эффект, и я пришла в себя. Несмотря на нестабильность системы циркуляции, пользоваться чакрой я пока еще могла, так что активировать технику мистической руки не составило труда.

Что? Отравление паралитическим ядом? Откуда?

Сайкан Чушутсу но Дзюцу* мне приходилось пользоваться, так что яд я вывела быстро, после чего Орочимару смог вздохнуть более или менее свободно, и теперь лежал на спине, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя.

– Господи, Тама, что там с тобой сделали? – прохрипел он, приоткрывая глаза.

– Что? Где?

Только сейчас я огляделась и заметила, что нахожусь не в ставшей привычной камере, а в своей каморке в оазисе Цукиханы. Как я здесь оказалась?

После того случая с отравлением Хирузена меня почти никуда не выпускали. Данзо отменил пятничные посиделки с чаем, тренировки, запретил мне появляться в лаборатории. Накамура появлялся через раз и не задерживался надолго. Только к Масаши меня таскали с той же периодичностью – дважды в неделю. Все дни я проводила в своей камере за чтением и игрой на инструменте, от чего вскоре лезла на стенку.

Десятое октября прошло тихо и мирно, и только вечером земля задрожала и завибрировала, периодически словно бы взрываясь. Значит, Кьюби все же напал на Коноху. По коридору несколько раз пробежали люди, видимо, Данзо отправил всех на борьбу с Лисом. Наверняка наверху сейчас разгорается ожесточенная битва с биджу. Кто-то пытается сдержать его, кто-то эвакуирует гражданских в подземное убежище. Я и так под землей, так что мне ничего не грозило. По крайней мере, я на это надеялась.

Однако через некоторое время дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник корневик в маске. Не тот, который обычно приходил за мной, но по ощущениям странно знакомый. Что ж, видимо, того отправили на передовую. Я подошла к двери и рефлекторно протянула руки вперед, но шиноби, вместо того, чтобы надеть на меня браслеты, вдруг дернул меня за руку и вытащил в коридор, где почему-то оказались… Сокуши и Тэкибиши в своем змеином облике. А когда шиноби поднял маску…

В обморок я упала уже в призывном плане.

Когда Цукихана привела меня в чувство, то меня захлестнули эмоции, так что потом пришлось ей меня успокаивать, потому что истерика была знатная. Наревевшись вдоволь, я просто вырубилась от усталости. Смутно помню ее объяснения по поводу того, откуда взялся Орочимару и как он меня вытаскивал из подземелий Корня, как ему помогали мои призывные змеи, и что теперь у него есть доступ в оазис, и что он скоро придет, и я смогу сама убедиться в том, что он жив и здоров. Я не поверила. Нет, это только сон, и когда я проснусь, то снова окажусь в той камере с испещренными фуин стенами, из которой меня не выпустят никогда…

И вот теперь я вижу его лежащего без сил на моем футоне. Кажется, он что-то спросил?

– Ничего особенного не делали. Обычные обследования.

Орочи приподнялся на руках и мутным взглядом посмотрел на меня.

– А отравился я чем?

– Может, съел что-нибудь не то, – пролепетала я.

– Я просто тебя поцеловал и чуть не умер, – усмехнулся он. – Так что с тобой делали?

– Да ничего не делали! – Я схватилась за голову. Хотя… – Масаши как-то обмолвился, что у меня повышенная токсичность разных жидкостей. Сама по себе, от природы.

– Масаши, говоришь? – Орочимару искоса посмотрел на меня. – Ты, помнится, сказала, что наша связь противоестественна? Поздравляю, теперь мы не сможем даже целоваться. Интересно, все остальное тоже недоступно? Не так я представлял себе нашу встречу, – выдохнул он, падая на футон и закрывая глаза рукой.

Я вдруг почувствовала, что мне не хватает воздуха. И его внезапное воскрешение, и перемещение сюда прямо из подземелья Данзо, и отравление, и особенно тон, которым он сейчас со мной разговаривал – всего этого оказалось слишком много. Орочи, услышав мои всхлипывания, вскочил и сгреб меня в охапку, шепча что-то неразборчиво-утешающее на ухо. Мне же было плохо как никогда раньше. Слезы застилали глаза, и я отчаянно цеплялась за него, боясь, что это все только сон, только сон, и он на самом деле мертв, и одновременно пыталась оттолкнуть. Короче, полный раздрай.

– Ты не спишь, я живой и относительно здоровый, клянусь тебе, – ободряюще шептал он мне на ухо. Оказывается, я сказала это вслух.

– Но я же видела тело.

– Скорее всего, это был двойник, которого убил Хирузен. Меня вообще там не было. – Он гладил меня по голове и спине, пытаясь успокоить, но меня трясло как осиновый лист. – Пожалуйста, не плачь, тебе нельзя расстраиваться.

Но от этих слов я только зарыдала еще громче.

– Тама, черт тебя подери! – прикрикнул он на меня, хорошенько встряхнув за плечи. – О ребенке подумай, глупое создание, он же задыхается.

Его гневный окрик достиг цели, и я сразу прекратила реветь.

– Вот, дыши глубже, – шептал он, гипнотизируя меня взглядом.

– Она. – Я медленно и глубоко дышала, стараясь прийти в себя и успокоиться.

– Что?

– Не он, а она, – снова сказала я, хлюпая носом. – У тебя будет дочь.

Орочи с облегчением рассмеялся и прижал меня к себе.

– Здорово. – Он слегка отстранился и одной рукой погладил меня по животу. – Мы уже познакомились ночью. Она пнула меня под дых, – пояснил он, увидев мое недоумение. – Сразу видно, шиноби растет.

– Да, – судорожно вздохнула я. – Куда она денется, в такой-то семейке.

Орочимару снова рассмеялся. Что-то он подозрительно веселый стал. Не иначе, что-то придумал.

– Слушай, я так устал, – пробормотал он мне на ухо. – Давай поспим, а?

Сил у меня оставалось только на то, чтобы кивнуть, все-таки истерики здорово выматывают. Надо с ними заканчивать. Шиноби я в конце концов, или где?

Орочи сразу вырубился, крепко сжимая меня в объятиях, а мне долго не спалось. Несмотря ни на что, я все еще не верила, что все это происходит в реальности, и боялась заснуть. Но в конце концов сон сморил и меня.

Проснулась я от жарких поцелуев.

– Сумасшедший, – смогла я выдохнуть в коротком перерыве, отталкивая его руками. – Опять тебя откачивать придется.

– Клон не отравится, он не настоящий, – раздалось у меня над ухом.

Я повернула голову. Орочи обнимал меня со спины и сейчас занимался тем, что губами и языком, длинным языком, прошу заметить, ласкал мне шею и спину. Знает ведь, стервец, что это одно из моих чувствительных мест.

– Я на групповуху не подписывалась, – пискнула я и попыталась вырваться. Куда там! От двух здоровых мужиков разве сбежишь.

– Какая групповуха, сокровище мое, – промурлыкал он на ухо. – Пока я не выясню, что делать с твоей внезапной ядовитостью, буду только смотреть.

О да, он обожает на меня смотреть. Даже свет никогда не выключает.

– Но…

– Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

– А как же ты? – Последняя попытка образумить его успехом, разумеется, не увенчалась.

– Клон передаст мне все ощущения, когда развеется, – довольно пробурчал Орочи. – Да и руки у тебя свободны, не так ли?

– Извращенец…

– Ты даже не представляешь себе, какой!

Короче, что потом было, описывать не стану, рейтинг у фанфика не тот. И так все понятно.

 _*Сайкан Чушутсу но Дзюцу – Мягкая техника извлечения заразы – используется для извлечения ядов_.

* * *

«Я только посмотрю». Ага, как же! Орочи, ясен перец, не удержался и поучаствовал в процессе. В результате отвалился от меня с онемевшими губами, языком и пальцами. Вдобавок ко всему я прокусила ему плечо до крови, так что у него отнялась рука. Ненадолго, правда, минут на тридцать. Из всего этого Орочи сделал логичный вывод, что в малых дозах мои токсины не смертельны, это раз. А второе – его организм теоретически может легко привыкнуть к ним и кхм… потреблять без вреда для здоровья.

Воодушевленный этим открытием, он периодически ловил меня и зацеловывал почти до потери сознания. Методика помогала, надо сказать, и поцелуйные сеансы становились все длиннее.

Еще несколько дней мы провели в призывном плане, валяя дурака. Орочимару периодически сматывался на несколько часов в реальный мир и возвращался с огромным свитком, набитым разной снедью. Он всерьез считал, что я слишком худая для своего положения, и решил откармливать, несмотря на протесты. Правда, после того, как я подняла настоящий бунт, отстал и отдал все змеям.

Между делом он осторожно выяснял, как я провела эти полгода. Блин, звучит-то как! Как я ни пыталась рассказать ему все максимально аккуратно, его все равно трясло от ярости.

– Перестань злиться, – сказала ему как-то, когда после сытного обеда мы валялись в обнимку в моей каморке. – Мне не грозила участь чьей-то наложницы. Ты же понимаешь, что с моими новым особенностями близкий контакт приведет к очень неприятным последствиям для любого человека. Кстати, ты не хочешь объяснить, почему так получилось?

– Почему я?

– Но ведь это ты проектировал мой геном.

– Данзо показывал тебе протоколы?

– Показывал. Все-таки, почему так вышло. Ты что, мне гены Гуринхоры вставил?

– Нет, – рассмеялся Орочи. – Иначе на тебя его слюна бы не подействовала. Там другие гены повлияли. Но ты права, я их взял от змей.

– А что еще змеи мне дали?

– Много чего. Гибкость, реакцию, сенсорику, тепловизионное восприятие, высокую регенерацию, устойчивость к токсинам, способность к гендзюцу. Теперь вот еще и токсичность тканей.

Мы немного помолчали.

– Масаши много тебе надоедал, – вдруг спросил Орочимару. Хотя почему вдруг? Я же ему говорила про то, как этот сумасшедший ученый меня «изучал».

– Много, – вздохнула я. – Зае… извини, надоел мне своими исследованиями.

– Мне тоже придется тебя тщательно обследовать, и на это уйдет много времени.

– Потерплю, – засмеялась я и ткнулась носом ему в шею. – Ты же не Масаши. Ты это ты.

Он вдруг замолчал, напряженно о чем-то думая.

– Тама, – начал он через некоторое время. Его голос звучал как-то странно. – Скажи, как ты ко мне относишься.

Странные вопросы, однако. Я подняла голову и с удивлением посмотрела на него. Решила было отшутиться, но меня остановил его взгляд – серьезный, собранный… неуверенный? Словно от моего ответа зависела чуть ли не его жизнь. Во рту резко пересохло, и мне пришлось нервно сглотнуть перед тем, как ответить. Что отвечать, я давно уже знала, осталось только произнести эти самые трудные в жизни слова.

Черт побери, чего бояться-то? Сам факт того, что он так долго меня искал и даже, смирив гордость, пошел на контакт с моими змеями, говорил о том, что он ко мне более чем неравнодушен, так что…

– Я тебя люблю, – прошептала я, не отрывая взгляда от его пронзительных глаз.

– А за что? – спросил он почему-то охрипшим голосом, моргнув пару раз.

– Любят не за что-то, а вопреки всему, – вспомнила я одну старую и мудрую мысль.

Он грустно улыбнулся и нежно провел пальцами по моей щеке, а потом заправил постоянно сползающую прядь волос за ухо.

– Я не знаю, что такое любовь. Я потерял способность любить еще в далеком детстве. Я жестокий шиноби, я не испытываю жалости к тем, кого убиваю и к тем, кому приходится умирать от чужой руки. Я не привязываюсь к людям и легко отпускаю их, если они хотят уйти. Я не испытываю сожалений от потерь и не живу прошлым. Иногда мне кажется, что я вообще не умею чувствовать ничего, тем более любить.

– Почему тогда ты меня вытащил? – Боже, как мне не нравится этот разговор. – Мог бы и оставить, если так легко прощаешься с людьми.

– Я не знаю.

– Из-за ребенка? – Дыхание перехватывало от смутного ощущения неправильности. Зачем он начал эту тему?

– Я искал тебя до того, как узнал о ребенке.

– Зачем?

– Я не знаю. Я не понимаю. Но эта странная привязанность делает меня уязвимым.

– Зря ты затеял этот разговор. – Я высвободилась из его объятий и села, обнимая руками колени, насколько это позволял живот, отвернувшись от него.

– Мне нужно разобраться. – Он положил руку мне на плечо, легонько сжав его. – Тама, я ведь ирьенин, и знаю не только о болезнях телесных, но и о душевных. И эта болезненная зависимость от тебя, а это именно зависимость, уж поверь моему опыту, мне не нравится.

– Еще бы! Ты ведь, мать твою, змеиный саннин! Великий и ужасный Орочимару! – Сарказм – лучшее оружие самозащиты. – Ты не можешь быть человечным и зависимым, потому что это слабость, а для шиноби слабости непозволительная роскошь.

– Да, именно.

– И что теперь? – Я резко развернулась и испытующе посмотрела на него. – Запрешь меня на какой-нибудь отдаленной базе и постараешься преодолеть свою зависимость, завалив себя работой? Обычно так поступают брутальные мужики, чтобы забыть женщину, заставившую их чувствовать себя слабыми. Правда, обычно у них ни черта не получается.

Орочимару расхохотался, что для сложившейся ситуации было несколько неожиданно.

– Вряд ли и у меня получится, – пробормотал он, быстро подтягиваясь ко мне и снова принимаясь тискать. – Поэтому я запрусь вместе с тобой у себя на базе, а всю работу свалю на заместителей. У меня много толковых людей, пусть работают. – Его руки медленно поглаживали мой живот, а губы опять целовали самые чувствительные места. – Вылезать буду только на обед. Нет, вообще не вылезу.

– Посмотрим, что ты запоешь, когда малышка появится на свет и будет реветь каждые два часа, а то и чаще. А потом у нее начнутся колики, и она будет плакать ночи напролет. А потом она начнет ползать и ходить, и дотягиваться до всего, до чего дотягиваться нельзя. А потом… – Я махнула рукой. Мне вдруг стало смешно, и я захихикала. – И секс у нас будет только по большим праздникам. – И повернувшись, поцеловала его в нос.

– Не может быть! – Орочи сделал огромные глаза и деланно ужаснулся. – Я этого не переживу!

Началась обычная уже возня, но мне было неспокойно. Разговор оставил после себя ощущение тревоги и неопределенности. Может, мне просто стоит запастись терпением. Это же Орочимару, в конце-то концов. В каноне он вообще не пойми какой, мутный донельзя и неестественно злобный. Да и здесь не особо белый и пушистый. Не стоит ожидать от него признаний в вечной любви и предложения руки и сердца. Уже то, что он сидит со мной в призыве целую неделю, о многом говорит.

Хотя в реальном мире прошли всего сутки.

* * *

– Значит, они погибли, – задумчиво пробормотала я после того, как Орочимару мне рассказал о нападении Кьюби. Мы валялись на теплом песочке возле озера и грелись на солнышке.

– Увы. Я мог бы помочь Минато, если бы не пошел на базу корневиков. Сама понимаешь, что мне было важнее вытащить тебя.

– Мы должны забрать Наруто. – Я подскочила с места и начала нетерпеливо ходить по берегу.

– Кому должны? – лениво отозвался Орочимару.

– Себе прежде всего.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил он, не открывая глаз.

– Не знаю. Но я придумаю. – Я закусила губу. – Я пойду в госпиталь под видом пациентки, сделаю вид, что заблудилась, забреду на отделение новорожденных, напрошусь в добровольные помощницы, менять пеленки младенцу, наверняка же медсестры нихера не делают, а потом быстренько утащу его в призыв. Да, так и сделаю! – Я довольно плюхнулась на песок рядом со Змеем.

– План хорош. Был бы, – так же лениво отозвался он. – Только есть ряд препятствий. Первое – Наруто джинчуурики, поэтому с него наверняка не сводят глаз АНБУ, ни днем, ни ночью. Второе – само отделение наверняка тоже оцеплено, так что тебя просто не пустят. Третье – даже если тебя и пустят, масочник будет стоять рядом с тобой и не пропустит ни одного твоего движения и нейтрализует раньше, чем ты успеешь сложить печати. И наконец самое главное – попасть в призывной план может только тот, у кого есть контракт. У Наруто контракта нет, так что ты уйдешь, а он останется.

– Но вещи-то мы сюда таскаем?

– Барьер между мирами пропускает их как атрибут нашего тела.

– А если его в свиток для раненых запечатать?

– Говорю же тебе, рядом будет стоять анбушник, и ты попросту не успеешь этого сделать.

– Так что же теперь, оставить все как есть?! – взвилась я.

– Именно так! – Орочимару открыл глаза и сел. – Я с таким трудом вытащил тебя из Конохи, а ты снова хочешь сунуться в самое пекло. Я тебя не пущу.

– Ну Орочи, ну пожалуйста! – заныла я и сделала жалостливые глаза.

– Нет, – отрезал он. – Ты туда не пойдешь. И я не пойду.

– Злой ты, – надулась я. – Уйду я от тебя.

– Не уйдешь. – Он схватил меня за руку, ожесточенно засверкав глазами. А потом, прищурившись, вкрадчиво прошипел. – У меня тоже есть специалист по фуиндзюцу, который по первому требованию сделает такой же изолятор, как у Данзо.

– Посадишь в клетку? – ощетинилась я.

– Посажу.

Мы молча сверлили друг друга глазами в течение нескольких минут, пока я не сдалась и не отвернулась. Кому я пытаюсь противостоять? На глаза против воли навернулись предательские слезы.

Орочи сразу почувствовал мое резко упавшее настроение и принялся тискать в объятиях, полагая, видимо, это самым лучшим способом поднятия этого самого настроения.

– Ну все, не плачь, – бурчал он мне на ухо. – В твоем каноне Наруто годами жил один. Продержится пару лет, пока все не поуляжется, и мы не встанем на ноги.

– А мы разве не на ногах? – хлюпнула я носом.

– Пока нет. Слишком много и неожиданно всего навалилось, да и я подзабросил дела, пока искал тебя. Нужно наладить все, возможно, построить другую базу, с учетом твоих изменившихся потребностей, разведать обстановку и спланировать все очень тщательно, а не вот так, с бухты-барахты.

– И потом мы его заберем?

– Чего ты так уцепилась за этого Наруто? – закатил он глаза.

– Я… не знаю, – смутилась я. – Он вроде как главный герой. – Орочи чуть насмешливо хмыкнул. – Между прочим, в конце он спас мир от конца света, и вообще оказался реинкарнацией какого-то мифического героя, типа сына Рикудо-сеннина. – С жаром начала я. – И джинчуурики десятихвостого, вот.

– Да? – Орочи недоверчиво нахмурился. – Это меняет дело. Пожалуй, я подумаю над тем, как прибрать его к рукам.

Вот вроде серьезно говорит, а в глазах черти. Не поверил. Ну и ладно. Сам потом убедится.

Я было собралась снова надуться, но Орочи резко поменял тему и заявил, что нам пора возвращаться с небес на землю, то есть в реальный мир.

– Потребуется твоя кровь.

Я молча протянула руку, из которой он быстро нацедил пару пробирок (откуда только взял, из воздуха, что ли) моей кровушки, а потом быстро слинял из призыва, взяв с меня клятвенное обещание никуда не дергаться.

Через несколько часов он вернулся и сказал, что мы можем спокойно отправляться к нему на базу – он вписал меня в барьер и оставил маячок для перемещения отсюда.


	22. Глава 21 Приплыли

База в Стране Горячих источников поразила меня своей мрачностью.

– Опять подземелье, – простонала я.

Орочимару передернуло. Оглядевшись, он сурово покачал головой и, схватив меня за руку, потащил по длинным коридорам, знакомить меня с обитателями базы. Или обитателей базы со мной. Была разница, которую я пока не улавливала.

Народу была куча, человек сорок, не меньше, всех мастей и калибров, то есть возрастов. Нет, вру, не всех – детей не было, в основном мужчины. Женщины оказались в явном меньшинстве. Весь персонал Орочи собрал в некоем подобии актового зала, чтобы зараз познакомить меня со всеми. Интересно, они тут кино смотрят или концерты устраивают? Самодеятельной художественности? Я бы поучаствовала.

– Это Тамаэ, моя жена. – Вот так просто, без предисловий и церемоний.

Офигели все, включая меня.

– Ну а как ты думала, – промурлыкал Орочи мне на ушко, собственнически обнимая меня за пузо. – Твой статус нужно утвердить сразу, чтобы потом не было недоразумений. Тебе представить моих людей?

– При всей моей гениальности сорок человек сразу по имени и в лицо я не запомню, – пробормотала я, ошарашенная своим внезапным замужеством. Не то чтобы я не хотела иметь статуса жены змеиного саннина, согласитесь, должность весьма престижная, но меня как бы никто не спрашивал, и это немного бесило. – Сама познакомлюсь.

– Ну как знаешь. – Орочи чмокнул меня в щечку и растворился на просторах подземного лабиринта, предупредив напоследок, что будет в лаборатории, готовить пыточные инструменты, пардон, оборудование для обследований.

А я осталась наедине с толпой охреневших шиноби. Подозреваю, кстати, почему они охренели. Орочи притащил меня из призыва в чем была, то есть в той самой юкате, штанах и шлепанцах на босу ногу, в которых я коротала вечер в своей камере. Добавьте сюда мелкий рост, выдающееся во всех отношениях пузо, растрепанные лохмы и разные глаза, да еще и нахально улыбающуюся физиономию со шрамами, которые Данзо планировал, да не успел удалить. Чтобы закрепить результат, я хищно облизнулась, обводя маньячным взглядом ровные ряды людей.

– Не бойтесь, всех сразу я не съем, – улыбнулась я.

Кто-то нервно хохотнул, кто-то презрительно усмехнулся, кто-то закатил глаза. Большинство нахмурилось и задумалось, но не приняло меня всерьез.

После ухода Орочимару шиноби быстро рассосались по подземельям, а я отправилась на разведку. Прежде всего мне нужно было определить расположение туалетов и найти кухню. Почему туалеты? Потому что семимесячная беременная матка сильно давит на мочевой пузырь, и ходить в туалет приходится в два, если не в три раза чаще. А кухня нужна, потому что хотелось есть. Топографическим кретинизмом я не страдала, поэтому плутала недолго и быстро нашла пищеблок. Там зависали несколько девушек и женщин, которые при моем появлении сразу замолчали, видимо, до этого обсуждали неожиданно свалившуюся на их головы супругу начальства и ее несоответствие их ожиданиям.

– Привет, – простенько поздоровалась я и помахала ручкой.

Никто не ответил. Ну и ладно. Как ни в чем ни бывало, я начала оглядываться и осматриваться. Кухня впечатляла размерами. Неудивительно, трижды в день накормить сорок человек не так-то просто. На двери висел график дежурства поваров и поварят, а также расписание завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Обстановка напоминала школьную столовку. Женщины сидели за длинным обеденным столом, парочка стояла возле рабочих столов, и все как одна пялились на меня.

– Первое время я буду путать имена и лица, так что вы не обижайтесь, – продолжала я. – А поесть есть чего-нибудь?

Никто не сдвинулся с места. Тогда я подошла к холодильнику и хотела уже открыть его, но одна из девушек, стоявших рядом, придержала дверцу рукой.

– Обед в два часа, – с плохо скрываемым раздражением выплюнула она. – Для всех, без исключения.

Девушка была довольно красивой, к тому же я еще в зале заметила, как она смотрела на Орочи – будто съесть хотела, а на меня так, словно ждет удобного момента, чтобы зарезать. Приехали, я попалась неудачливой сопернице. Вот только этого мне и не хватало для полного счастья. Особенно сейчас.

– Мне нельзя голодать, – невинно и наивно хлопая ресницами, заявила я. – Не то я упаду в обморок и загремлю в лазарет. А потом скажу, что это ты мне еды не дала.

Девушка переменилась в лице, убрала руку и отошла. Я же со спокойной совестью полезла проверять содержимое холодильника.

– Я как-то не так тебя представляла, – сказала другая. Она, в отличие от первой, выглядела адекватной и разговаривала просто, без претензий в голосе.

– А как?

– Я думала, ты ослепительная красавица.

– Хм… – Мне стало смешно. Действительно, по мне сейчас и не скажешь, что я в принципе могу заткнуть за пояс многих красавиц при дворе какого-нибудь дайме. – Правильно подобранная одежда, прическа и макияж сделают ослепительную красавицу даже из крокодила, – глубокомысленно произнесла я, выглянув из холодильника и покосившись на «соперницу». Та намек оценила и покрылась красными пятнами.

– Очень интересно узнать, как ты смогла захомутать Орочимару-саму, – ядовито спросила она.

Ха, нашла чего спросить. У меня-то!

– Все просто, как два ре, – я захрустела выуженным яблоком и демонстративно погладила себя по животу. Одна из женщин постарше засмеялась, закрывая рот рукой. Девица же заскрежетала зубами.

– Ты полгода шлялась неизвестно где, – презрительно заявила она. – Может, это и не его ребенок.

– Ты всерьез полагаешь, что он не сможет отличить своего ребенка от чужого и женится на женщине, беременной не от него? И я не шлялась, а была в конкретном месте, хорошо известном Орочимару-саме.

– Ты выглядишь, как нищенка, – скривив губы, продолжила она, пока я продолжала рыться в холодильнике, гремя крышками. – Хоть бы переоделась.

– Пока это все, что у меня есть. К тому же, как говорил мой первый муж, – заявила я, вылезая с большой кастрюлей супа, – какая разница, что надето на женщине, все равно придется снимать.

Несколько женщин постарше сдержанно засмеялись, девушки помладше порозовели и опустили глаза.

– А Орочимару-сама знает про твоего первого мужа? – скривившись, спросила первая, явно пытаясь меня достать.

– Орочимару-сама, – я поставила кастрюлю на плиту и оглянулась в поисках спичек, – знает обо мне все, вплоть до того, сколько раз и с каким результатом я сегодня сходила на горшок. Спасибо, – последняя реплика была адресована красивой немолодой женщине, которая с улыбкой подала мне спички.

– А это-то ему зачем? – удивленно воскликнула одна из младших куноичи.

– Ну как же! Ему же нужно знать, как работает мой организм, а это один из показателей. – Видя непонимание среди молодежи, я пояснила, – Задержка мочи может привести к отекам и повышению артериального давления, что очень плохо сказывается на состоянии плода. А задержка стула говорит о запорах. Тоже плохо, потому что в этом случае токсины не выводятся, а остаются в организме, отравляя его. Клизмы и слабительное беременным нельзя, потому что они могут спровоцировать преждевременные роды. Поэтому очень важно правильно питаться, – изрекла я, подняв вверх указательный палец.

Моя маленькая лекция произвела впечатление на молоденьких девушек, так что они задумались и замолчали. Красивая женщина с алыми волосами, что подала мне спички, чему-то одобрительно кивнула, глядя на меня с ласковой улыбкой.

– Нет, я все равно не понимаю, что он в тебе нашел, – с каким-то отчаянием воскликнула первая.

– Все очень просто. – Я повернулась к ней и со всей серьезностью уставилась ей в глаза. Девушка вдруг потеряла весь запал и посмотрела на меня так, словно я сейчас открою ей величайший секрет в мире. – Длинный поводок, вкусная кормежка и хороший секс гарантируют тебе долгую и пламенную любовь избранника.

Повисла тишина, в которой буквально было слышно, как шевелятся извилины у присутствующих. Они даже не поняли, что это шутка.

– Тяжелый случай, – пробормотала я, наливая себе супа. – Пошутила я, отомрите. Не знаю я, почему он на мне женился. А если и знаю, то не скажу. Суп будете?

Опять кто-то нервно захихикал. Аловолосая женщина без лишних разговоров начала разливать суп и раздавать присутствующим, с улыбкой поглядывая на меня.

– А Орочимару-сама знает, как ты отзываешься о ваших отношениях? – спросила еще одна, мужиковатого вида.

Я повернулась к ней и оскалилась.

– Повторю для тех, кто не расслышал в первый раз, – то есть для особо одаренных, повисло несказанным, – Орочимару-сама знает обо ВСЕМ, что связано со мной. Где я нахожусь, чем занимаюсь, о чем думаю, что чувствую, о чем плачу и из-за чего смеюсь. Он знает, что мне нравится, и от чего я бешусь, в какой позе предпочитаю спать, и сколько ложек сахара добавить в мой чай. Само собой, мой характер он знает вдоль и поперек, как и все остальное.

Кто-то томно вздохнул, кто-то недоверчиво хмыкнул, а моя соперница поджала губы и пустила слезу. Аловолосая женщина сдержанно усмехалась.

Поев, я поднялась и подошла к раковине, чтобы вымыть за собой посуду. Одна из женщин постарше попыталась забрать у меня тарелку, но я мягко, но настойчиво отклонила ее руку.

– Свою посуду я вымою сама, и впредь рекомендую вам мыть ее отдельно от остальной. – Женщина нахмурилась, остальные зароптали. – Не сочтите меня высокомерной, это для вашего же блага. Дело в том, что Орочимару-сама когда-то намудрил с моим геномом, и теперь все жидкости моего организма содержат сильные паралитические токсины.

– А… как же… вы… у вас… – одна из девушек неопределенно помахала в воздухе руками, а потом показала на мое пузо.

– У него иммунитет. Для вас же столкновение со мной может быть опасным.

– Врешь ты все, – выпалила первая.

– Хочешь проверить? – Недолго думая, я схватила ее за руку, оцарапала ее ладонь кухонным ножом, так кстати оказавшемся на столе и смачно лизнула царапину. Куноичи вырвала руку и затрясла ею, потрясенно глядя на меня. – Ну, что ощущаешь?

– Ты… ты… Ками-сама, у меня рука отнимается!

Аловолосая женщина подошла к истерично кричащей девушке и быстро вывела яд, чуть насмешливо хмыкнув в ее сторону. Закончив, она повернулась ко мне.

– Тамаэ-чан, Орочимару-сама наверное, уже закончил все приготовления, пойдем, я провожу тебя. Меня зовут Амайя Узумаки, я ирьенин и акушерка. Орочимару-сама поручил мне присмотреть за тобой.

Тяжело вздохнув, я уныло попрощалась с женской частью коллектива, переваривавшего тем временем полученную информацию, и поплелась за ней. Орочи действительно уже все приготовил и начал пытать меня ненавистными осмотрами. Амайя помогала ему. Целых две недели они в четыре руки исследовали все, что только можно было исследовать.

С местным контингентом, а в особенности с точившей на меня зуб девицей, я почти не встречалась, и тем не менее мне с каждым днем становилось все паршивее на душе. Я конечно понимала, что все это из-за беременности – нервы ни к черту становятся, и любая мелочь начинает расстраивать. Меня же расстраивало прежде всего отношение самого Орочимару – он целыми днями что-то изучал, становясь при этом весьма холодным и бесстрастным. Чувствовать себя подопытным кроликом, пусть и у него, не очень приятно. Нет, не так, это очень неприятно и особенно у него. Он, конечно, пытался компенсировать это отношение в спальне, где залюбливал меня до потери сознания, но все равно было тоскливо. Давила атмосфера подземелий.

– Обещал мне, что не вылезешь из моей постели, а сам целыми днями в лаборатории пропадаешь, – как-то вечером вспылила я, запустив в него подушкой, когда он попытался завалить меня в кровать. – Да еще и меня там мучаешь.

Я честно старалась не зареветь, но получалось плохо. Вот умом понимаю, что его мои слезы будут только раздражать, но поделать ничего не могу.

– Потерпи еще два дня. – Ему все-таки удалось меня поймать и заграбастать. – Я закончу кое-какие дела, и мы с тобой отправимся в отпуск на горячие источники.

– Два месяца до родов, какие горячее источники, ты с ума сошел?

– Там не только источники, но и массаж, питание, уход. Да и тебе не обязательно в них мокнуть. Просто отдохнешь, погуляешь на свежем воздухе, развеешься.

– А ты что будешь делать?

– То же самое.

– А нам не положено прятаться? Ты же нукенин.

– Ю-но-Куни уже давно основной доход имеет с туризма, а не с обычных миссий. Власти стараются соблюдать нейтралитет и закрывают глаза на проблемы клиентов с законом. Лишь бы платили. Так что мы будем в безопасности.

– Да? Ну ладно, – согласилась я, побурчав еще немного для проформы. – Знаешь, даже удивительно, что в такой мирной стране мог появиться такой персонаж, как Хидан. – Я решила сменить тему, почему-то вспомнив кровавого джашиниста.

– Хидан? А кто это?

– Пока никто. Он еще ребенок, хотя, думаю, в Академию для шиноби уже ходит. А в будущем станет последователем Джашина и начнет собирать кровавую жатву своей огромной косой. Он, кстати, бессмертный. Не интересуешься?

* * *

Как и обещал, Орочимару освободился в срок и утащил меня на ближайший, километрах в двадцати, курорт. Позже я узнала, что отель принадлежал ему лично, так что сервисом меня окружили первоклассным. Жили мы в отдельном домике с маленьким садиком и бассейном. Я только и делала, что ела, спала, гуляла по саду и выбиралась в город. В примету, по которой нельзя покупать вещи для новорожденных раньше рождения, я не верила категорически – сами представьте, как покупать туеву хучу вещей с младенцем на руках? Я вот не представляю, поэтому с удовольствием таскалась по магазинам, в меру сил, разумеется, и набила закрома всем необходимым. Ходить с пузом, однако, становилось все сложнее.

Вообще последние месяцы самые тяжелые и в прямом и в переносном смысле. Ешь маленькими порциями, потом мучаешься с изжогой, спишь все время на боку, отчего отлеживаешь их до синяков, ноги начинают отекать, дышать тяжело, в сон клонит постоянно, шнурки не завяжешь, вообще обувь самостоятельно не наденешь, ходишь, переваливаясь как баржа, короче, мрак. Мысль в голове одна – поскорее бы все это закончилось.

Орочи тискал меня каждую свободную минуту, пребывая в полном восторге от моей круглости. Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что он может быть настолько благодушным и довольным жизнью. Хотя в таком месте любой начнет ловить кайф – сервис и в самом деле был на высоте, и клиентов обхаживали со всех сторон, предупреждая любые капризы. Я не капризничала, скорее, бесилась от излишнего внимания.

Глупая женщина! Радоваться надо, а она куксится.

Орочи за несколько недель вполне адаптировался к моим ядам, и теперь ему ничего не угрожало при близком контакте, чем он с удовольствием пользовался. Иногда он уходил на несколько дней по делам – все-таки оставлять без присмотра такое большое хозяйство, как у него, чревато неприятностями, но старался вернуться как можно быстрее.

Памятуя о моем неприятии катакомб, он не торопился с возвращением меня на базу, я тоже не настаивала. Так и дотянули до последнего.

* * *

 _Середина декабря, вечер_

– А клон-то зачем? Ты же вроде нормально переносишь мои яды.

– Тебе разве не нравится?

– Эм… Ну… как тебе сказать…

– Двойное удовольствие тебе, двойное удовольствие мне.

– Вообще-то уже пора прекращать эти игры. Мне нельзя так напрягаться. Не то рожу прямо здесь.

– Я умею принимать роды, можешь не беспокоиться. Так что расслабься…

– Ты неисправим…

* * *

 _Через час_

– Какая ты вкусная…

– Ммм…

– Так бы и съел тебя…

– Ммм…

– Спишь что-ли?

– Ммм…

– Ну спи-спи.

* * *

 _Еще через час_.

– Твою ж маааать!

– А? Чего?

– Чего-чего… Ничего! Приплыли!

– В каком смысле?

– В прямом! Воды отходят. Но ты спи-спи, у тебя еще часа четыре есть спокойных.

– Ага, уснешь тут, как же. А почему четыре?

– Пока терпимо. Потом начну орать.

– А сколько сейчас времени?

– Половина первого. О господи… Как мне это пережить? Фуууу… К обеду, может, и рожу.

– Ммм… Почему к обеду? Думаю, часам к шести.

– Да прям! Шесть часов я третьего рожала, а тут первый, так что не раньше двенадцати.

– Спорим?

* * *

Первые четыре часа действительно было вполне терпимо, а потом сдерживать стон боли уже было невозможно, так что Орочимару пришлось установить звуконепроницаемый барьер, не то я бы весь гостиничный комплекс подняла на уши.

Я ходила по комнате кругами и громко пела – кричать нельзя категорически – моментально возникает кислородное голодание, а вот петь как раз можно, тут ситуация как раз наоборот. Можно было бы и полежать, но в горизонтальном положении схватки слабее, и все это действо растягивается во времени раза в два. Нет уж, лучше пораньше отстреляться.

Орочи гладил меня по спине, массировал поясницу, вытирал пот со лба, говорил что-то, честно говоря, не помню, что конкретно, периодически осматривал и проверял раскрытие, короче, помогал как мог.

К позднему зимнему рассвету стало совсем тяжко.

– Я больше не могу, – плакала я в коротких перерывах между схватками.

– Потерпи, солнышко, совсем немного осталось, – тихо и уверенно отвечал мне Орочи.

– Мне в туалет надо.

– По большому или по маленькому? – Он нахмурился, когда я не ответила. – Ты же понимаешь, что я не просто так спрашиваю.

– Это не потуги, мне просто нужно в туалет.

Он довел меня до туалета, поддерживая под локоток, посадил куда следует, потом помог добраться до биде. Смущаться у меня сил не было, так что я безропотно позволила ему сделать все, что требовалось в такой ситуации.

– Не нужно стесняться. Я же твой врач, – сказал Орочи, гладя меня по волосам и целуя в темечко. – Пойдем, проверим раскрытие.

И он помог мне добраться до футона, который я потребовала расстелить на полу – рожать на кровати категорически отказалась, потому что после этого ее пришлось бы выбросить.

– Ну что, еще полчаса, и все, – улыбнулся он ободряюще. – Тужиться пока нельзя. – И он отошел куда-то, по-моему, готовить инструмент.

Через несколько минут он появился и, снова осмотрев меня, опять улыбнулся.

– Поехали?

Боли уже не было, только острое и непреодолимое желание закончить все это, от которого меня трясло в радостном предвкушении.

– Все, отдыхай, – командовал Орочи, когда схватка шла на спад. – Давай, – когда она снова начиналась. – Хорошо, молодец. Еще парочка, и все. Давай, сильнее. – Его спокойный и даже веселый голос придавал мне сил и уверенности. – Стоп!

Уверенным движением он аккуратно оттянул кожу промежности, предотвращая ее разрыв и одновременно помогая родиться головке. А потом ребенок как на салазках выкатился наружу, а вслед за ним хлынули околоплодные воды, пропитывая гостиничный футон насквозь.

Я откинулась на спину и засмеялась. Господи, какое счастье, что все закончилось!

Ребенок негромко мяукнул где-то рядом, а потом отец положил мне его, нет, ее мне на живот. Боже, какая же она маленькая. Я перебирала пальцами ее темные волосики, пока Орочи накладывал скобки и рассекал пуповину. Потом он снова забрал ее и положил рядом со мной на расстеленную пеленку. Завернула дочь я уже сама, а то у него никак не получалось. Девочка, серьезная, как важный правительственный чиновник, смотрела на незнакомый мир яркими золотисто-желтыми отцовскими глазами, хмуря бровки и морща маленький носик.

Оглядев нас с Орочи, она начала искать грудь, а найдя, вцепилась в сосок как пиявка. Мне же было и смешно и больно одновременно – матка от воздействия на соски сильно сокращалась, выталкивая кровь, а вскоре и плаценту наружу. Орочи, по моему, сразу упаковал ее в свиток. Ученый есть ученый, что поделаешь. А потом он предложил переложить меня на кровать.

– Нет, кантовать меня еще два часа нельзя, ты же знаешь.

– И что же делать? Не лежать же тебе в сырости, – возмутился он.

Мне было откровенно по барабану, где я лежу, в каком виде (в полном неглиже, к слову сказать), есть ли рядом кто или нет… Правда, потряхивать от холода начало, так что когда Орочимару нашел где-то непромокаемый плащ и постелил его мне под попу и ноги, и пару простыней поверх него, а потом укрыл двумя одеялами сразу, я была ему безмерно благодарна.

– Ну, как дочь назовем? – спросила я весело. Радость переполняла меня, и если бы не строгий запрет на подъем с постели два часа после родов, наверное, прыгала бы от счастья.

– Не знаю. – Орочи тоже потряхивало. Отходняк, видимо, начался. – Давай подумаем. Она родилась зимой, так что… Фуюко*? Кацуюки*?

– Да ну, – отмахнулась я.

– Мммм… родилась ночью… – вслух размышлял он. – Майонака*? Сейя*? Акемиодзо*?

– Красиво, но не впечатляет. И родилась она утром. Кстати, ты проиграл, сейчас девять.

– Ты тоже проиграла, – хохотнул он в ответ.

Девочка в это время хлопала глазами и внимательным взрослым взглядом оглядывала пространство, периодически требуя грудь. Орочимару вдруг зевнул и потер глаза.

– Ложись, поспи, – предложила я. – Она же подняла нас ни свет ни заря.

– А ты?

– Я не хочу.

Он недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.

– Это все гормоны, – пояснила я. – После родов выделяется целая бочка окситоцина. В несколько раз больше, чем после оргазма. Поэтому мне сейчас хорошо как никогда.

Я протянула руку и погладила его по щеке. Он поймал мою ладонь и нежно поцеловал в запястье.

– Нет, я не буду спать, – устало протянул он. – Мало ли что. Буду здесь сидеть.

– Ну сиди-сиди, – засмеялась я. – Лучше бы тебе поспать, конечно. Подозреваю, что поднимать нас среди ночи эта девушка станет каждый день. Маленький жаворонок.

Орочимару посмотрел на нее, подумал, а потом вдруг сказал: – Жаворонок? Почему бы и нет.

Я задумалась. В мире, где людей называют названиями креветок и соусов, Хибари – жаворонок – очень приличное имя. Коротко и красиво.

– Пусть будет Хибари.

Орочимару сидел рядом с футоном и не отрываясь смотрел на ребенка. Через некоторое время он протянул руку и погладил ее по головке, провел пальцем по носику и подбородку. Хибари сразу разинула беззубый ротик, принимая палец за сосок, а не получив желаемое, заревела в голос. Пришлось выдать ей грудь, отчего она довольно засопела, причмокивая и пыхтя.

– Знаешь, – тихо сказал Орочи, наблюдая за ней подозрительно заблестевшими глазами. – Кажется, я понял, что такое любовь. – Он наклонился и поцеловал Хибари в лобик. – Я люблю нашу дочь. – А потом подался чуть вперед и поцеловал меня в лоб и щеки, коротко и нежно, и в губы, чуть дольше. – Я люблю тебя.

* * *

* Фуюко – зимний ребенок  
Хацуюки – первый снег  
Майонака – полуночная  
Сейя – звездная ночь  
Акемиодзо – звезда рассвета  
Хибари – жаворонок, кандзи 雲雀 (хирагана ひばり, катакана ヒバリ, ромадзи hibari). Я прекрасно понимаю, что у многих читателей имя вызовет стойкую ассоциацию с Реборном, но имя было выбрано еще до того момента, как я познакомилась с этим фэндомом. Как говорится - все события и персонажи являются выдуманными, все совпадения случайны.

Все имена, включая вышеприведенные, сформированы в два шага:  
1) с помощью русско-японского онлайн-переводчика подбиралось написание на кандзи, хирагане или катакане;  
2) с помощью гугл-переводчика уточнялось значение и произношение.

* * *

 _ **Конец первой части**_


	23. Часть 2 Цветы жизни Глава 22

**Часть вторая. Цветы жизни. Глава 22 Жабы, змеи, драконы и прочий зоопарк**

Нет, мы с Орочи, конечно, отстойные родители. О том, что молозиво может оказаться ядовитым, мы вспомнили только к вечеру. Впрочем, Хибари не жаловалась и была всем довольна. То ли еда оказалась неядовитой, то ли у нее иммунитет. Скорее всего, второе – все-таки она провела девять месяцев в агрессивной среде, которая для нее была родной. Отец, разумеется, пообещал проверить и прямо на месте взял необходимые пробы, не забыв продегустировать сам. Оценил, запросил абонемент на эту самую дегустацию. Извращенец. Если кто не понял, он попросил его молочком подкармливать. Мда, первые сорок лет детства для мужчины самые тяжелые.

Собирать купленную кроватку мы не стали, рассудив, что через пару дней все равно придется ее разбирать, чтобы доставить на базу, так что спали все вместе, благо, размеры кровати позволяли.

Пару дней я только валялась на кровати вместе с дочерью, преимущественно на животе – пока не пришло молоко, и грудь не стала похожа на два футбольных мячика, надо было пользоваться моментом. Потом начали потихоньку собираться домой. Орочи периодически убегал на базу, но к вечеру возвращался. Мы же с Хибари решили развеяться и пошли болтаться по городку, по магазинам. Все-таки скоро Новый год, надо запастись кое-чем.

Городок, в котором мы жили, был довольно типичен для Ю-но-Куни. Центром его являлись отели на горячих источниках, разного уровня сервиса и цен. Одним купанием в горячей воде, однако, сыт не будешь, так что к услугам туристов были все тридцать три удовольствия – магазины всех калибров, сувенирные и не только лавки, рестораны, кафе, были даже игорный дом и бордель. Понятное дело, мне в последние два заведения идти надобности не было, а вот в остальные я пошла.

Продавщицы последний раз меня видели с пузом, так что появление с ребенком наперевес вызвало фурор. Работа мгновенно останавливалась, потому что все подбегали поглазеть и поумиляться. Хибари в этом плане кавай массового поражения еще почище папаши. Даже техники никакие применять не надо – показал ребенка, и все сдались без боя. Утрирую, конечно.

Я прошвырнулась по детским магазинам, докупая всякие мелочи, потом по магазинам женского платья и обувным, упаковывая все покупки в свитки, которыми Узумаки снабдил меня с избытком. На очереди были лавки специй и деликатесов. Возле одной я и уловила знакомую чакру. Шиноби заметил меня, опознал и теперь следил. Агрессии, впрочем, я не ощутила, так что решила поговорить.

Я зашла в ближайшее кафе и устроилась за первым же столиком у двери. Столики с круглыми диванами были разделены ширмами, так что входящий заметил меня не сразу, а только после того, как я его окликнула.

– Здравствуйте, Джирайя-сан.

Джирайя оглянулся, расплылся в улыбке и взмахнул рукой.

– Здравствуй, Тамаэ-чан, – весело воскликнул он, присаживаясь за мой столик. – Как дела? – При этом он красноречиво покосился на перевязь, в которой посапывала Хибари. – Можно посмотреть?

– Конечно. – Я пододвинулась, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Джирайя отогнул край одеяльца и расплылся в еще более широкой улыбке.

– Ками-сама, какое чудо! Мальчик или девочка? Как назвала?

– Девочка. Хибари.

– Ммм, как на Орочи похожа. – Джирайя завис и не собирался отлипать.

– Чай, не дальняя родня, – хмыкнула я.

– Ой, а знаешь, как он упирался! – неожиданно громко расхохотался он. – Говорил, мол, ни за что и никогда. Сам-то где? – спросил как бы между делом.

– Не знаю. – Джирайя скептически посмотрел на меня. – Ушел по делам.

Тут подошел официант принять заказ, и разговор приостановился.

– Вы здесь какими судьбами? – спросила я, когда нам принесли чай и десерты.

– Да так, с миссии возвращался, решил отдохнуть, – ответил он, с аппетитом налегая на пирожные.

– Ммм, хорошее место.

– Давно ты здесь? – Джирайя посмотрел в окно на прохожих.

– Два месяца.

– А чего в Коноху не вернулась? Тебя там с весны ищут как пропавшую без вести.

Я некоторое время молча смотрела на Джирайю, дожидаясь, пока он не повернется ко мне.

– Скажите, Джирайя-сан, где по-вашему я полгода пропадала?

– Официально тебя забрали туманники, – ответил Джирайя, нахмурившись.

– А неофициально?

Саннин нахмурился еще больше.

– Я полгода сидела в специальной камере под землей у одного известного вам гражданина. – Я провела крест накрест по подбородку, намекая на Данзо.

Джирайя вздохнул тяжело, откинулся на спинку дивана и снова уставился в окно, постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Вас же за Орочимару послали, верно? – решила я не тянуть резину. – Он в Коноху не вернется, учтите. Его и так там чуть не убили.

– Было за что. – Джирайя кинул на меня мрачный взгляд.

– Не было, – отрезала я. – На той базе был двойник, мне его потом на опознании показывали. Да и база не его.

Джирайя помрачнел еще больше.

– Мне нужно поговорить с ним. – Он откинулся на спинку дивана и начал сверлить меня тяжелым взглядом. Мне сразу стало неуютно. Жабьего саннина часто недооценивают из-за его кажущейся безалаберности, забывая, что по силе он не уступает ни Орочимару, ни Цунаде. Если что, он меня размажет по грунту и не заметит.

– Я передам, что вы его искали, он сам вас найдет, – ответила я, выдерживая взгляд. Вряд ли он станет меня пытать. Самое время сменить тему. – Как поживает ваш крестник?

– Кто? – Джирайя удивленно вскинул бровь, не сразу сообразив, кого я имею в виду. – С Наруто все в порядке, за ним присматривает Учиха Микото.

– Надолго ли, – пробормотала я чуть слышно.

Джирайя внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– В каком смысле?

– Орочимару ведь был в ту ночь в Конохе, – уточнять, в какую именно, было не нужно, – и рассказывал мне. Все видели шаринган в глазах Лиса. Думаете, Учихам позволят контролировать джинчуурики?

– А Орочимару не говорил тебе, зачем пришел в Коноху? – чуть насмешливо ответил Джирайя вопросом на вопрос.

– За мной. Пока корневики сражались с Лисом и эвакуировали население, он вытаскивал меня из камеры, – спокойно сказала я.

– А о том, что собирался похитить Наруто, он не говорил? – Джирайя оперся локтями на стол и снова начал сверлить меня глазами.

– Это вам Сарутоби наплел? – закатила я глаза. – Вы его больше слушайте, он вам еще и не то скажет.

– Ты бы поуважительнее отзывалась, он все-таки Хокаге. Кстати, ты не ответила, почему не вернулась в Коноху? Если мне не изменяет память, ты сдала экзамены и подписала контракт.

– Я в отпуске по уходу за ребенком, – фыркнула я. – Если вернусь в Коноху, то тут же попаду обратно к Данзо, а его гостеприимством я сыта по горло. Так что считайте меня нукенином. – Я допила чай. – Ну ладно, Джирайя-сан, мне пора, скоро ребенка кормить.

Джирайя ничего не ответил, только смотрел задумчиво, как я собираюсь, и потягивал свой чаек. Бросив на стол купюру, я подхватила сумку со свитками.

– До встречи, Джирайя-сан, было приятно с вами увидеться. Я передам Орочимару, что вы его искали.

– До встречи, Тамаэ-чан, – рассеянно ответил он и подозвал официанта. Кажется, заказал себе саке, я выходила, поэтому не расслышала толком.

Выйдя из кафе, мы отправились в аптеку, в которую еще не успели зайти. Оттуда я написала записку Орочи и отослала ее со своей змейкой. Из окна я видела, как Джирайя через пятнадцать минут вышел из кафе и, не оглядываясь и не смотря по сторонам, отправился вниз по улице. Отлично, мне как раз в другую сторону.

Орочи вернулся поздно ночью, мрачный и задумчивый и, как ни странно, трезвый. Он встретился с бывшим сокомандником, они поговорили и разошлись к обоюдному неудовольствию. До драки, как я поняла, дело не дошло, и слава богу. Вообще Орочи не особо разговорчивым оказался, раздор с другом настолько сильно испортил ему настроение, что он полночи ворочался и вздыхал, вместо того, чтобы спать.

– Мы уходим на базу, – объявил он наутро. – Собирайся.

Ой, нищему одеться – только подпоясаться. В свитки недолго все упаковать. Тем более что у нас их вагон и маленькая тележка.

После завтрака в дверь позвонили. Открыв дверь, я увидела на пороге высокого шиноби в маске тэнгу. Местное АНБУ?

– Орочи, к тебе масочник.

Орочимару выглянул из комнаты с чашкой в одной руке и бутербродом в другой.

– Не, это к тебе, – мотнул он головой, жуя на ходу бутерброд. – Знакомься, это Тэнгу, твой телохранитель. Твой и Хибари. – И ушел обратно, оставив меня один на один с незнакомцем.

– Ну… это… проходите, что ли, – пробормотала я.

Шиноби коротко поклонился и шагнул внутрь, глядя почему-то мне куда-то в район живота, а не на лицо. Молча он прошел за мной в спальню, где я упаковывала детские вещи, и встал рядом с дверью, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и косясь в сторону кровати, на которой Хибари махала ручками и ножками, рассматривая потолок. Я продолжала собираться, искоса поглядывая на мужчину. Высокий, хорошо сложенный, по походке и движениям видно, что тренированный. Маска полностью скрывала лицо, только черные глаза сверкали в прорезях, следя за ребенком. Сосредоточившись, я проверила его сенсорикой. Ну, что сказать, резерв дзенинский, чакра плотная и концентрированная. Сильный шиноби. Одет он был в темные штаны и рубашку, поверх нее жилет типа дзенинского, стандартные шинобские сандалии на ногах. За спиной катана в ножнах, на бедре и поясе подсумки с оружием.

– Тэнгу это ведь прозвище? – решила спросить я. Надо же как-то завязывать отношения с личным телохранителем.

– Да.

– А как вас по-настоящему зовут?

Шиноби помолчал, словно взвешивая, говорить мне свое имя или нет.

– Рю, – наконец выдал он.

Отлично, Рю – дракон. Интересно, он соответствует своему имени, как змеи мои. Прозвище ему однозначно дали за заслуги.

– А вы карасу-тэнгу или ямабуси-тэнгу?

Потому что есть разница. Шиноби снова помолчал. Что же мне приходится из него слова клещами вытаскивать!

– Ямабуси-тэнгу. Наверное.

А голос у него между прочим молодой и красивый, хоть и искажается маской.

– Рю, снимите, пожалуйста, маску, – попросила я. – Мне же нужно знать вас в лицо, – добавила, когда увидела его протестующий взгляд.

– Нет, – резко ответил он. А потом чуть слышно добавил, – у меня нет лица.

– Это как? – Лучше бы он мне не говорил, меня ж теперь разорвет от любопытства.

– Я… я… в общем, сгорело при пожаре. Еще когда я был ребенком.

– Хм. – Можно подумать, меня это остановит. Я подошла к кровати и взяла на руки Хибари, а потом направилась к Рю. – Я работала в госпитале, и на травмы насмотрелась, так что меня вы вряд ли напугаете.

– А... я… ребенка напугаю. – Перспектива остаться без маски ему видимо внушала ужас, так что он пытался всеми возможными способами отпинаться от меня. Нет уж, дудки! Я теперь твой начальник, так что придется подчиниться.

– Хибари четыре дня от роду. Она нас с вами видит как говорящие расплывчатые пятна. Кроме того, ее разум еще не отягощен стереотипами, так что вашу внешность она воспримет как должное.

– Лучше ей не смотреть, – пробормотал Рю и отвернулся.

– Хорошо, – вздохнула я. – Ты же должен охранять ее, не так ли? Представь, что будет, если вы пойдете куда-нибудь, и на вас нападут. Тебе, например, разобьют маску. Хибари, увидев тебя, испугается, и вместо того, чтобы держаться рядом, побежит прочь. Что будет, смекаешь?

Рю повернулся ко мне.

– Я о таком не думал.

– А следовало бы. Она должна знать тебя и не бояться. Снимай.

Рю поколебался еще немного, а потом все же стянул свою маску, наклонив голову так, что его лицо оказалось закрытым длинными темными волосами. Левую щеку наискосок пересекал длинный, рваный, почему-то черный шрам, уходящий на переносицу. Правую сторону он пытался спрятать. Пришлось взять его за подбородок и насильно повернуть к свету. Странно, что он не сопротивлялся. Глаза его вообще были полны страха.

Мда, правой стороны действительно не было. Щека, висок, ухо были искорежены ожогом. Только черный глаз остался целым. Рю оказался ненамного старше меня, лет двадцати, не больше, и если бы не ожог и шрам, был бы очень красивым парнем. Видимо, он испытывал нешуточный комплекс неполноценности по поводу своей внешности, поэтому и прятался за маской.

– А почему шрам черный? – спросила я.

Рю выдохнул, видя, что я не собираюсь с криками ломиться вон из комнаты при виде его физиономии, и вообще отреагировала на нее спокойно, и заметно расслабился.

– Шрам я получил на миссии. Орочимару-сама сказал, что это последствия какой-то техники.

– Ммм, понятно. – Я подняла Хибари повыше, чтобы она смогла его увидеть.

– Может, не надо? – пискнул Тэнгу.

– Надо, Федя, надо, – решительно сказала я и сунула дочь ему почти под нос.

Хибари глянула на Рю и схватила его пальчиками одной руки за подбородок, а другой треснула по щеке. Интерес к его лицу она потеряла довольно быстро и переключилась на жилет. Еще бы, в нем столько карманов, за которые можно подергать. Рю нервно хихикнул.

– При народе ты носи свою маску столько, сколько хочешь, но при Хибари я тебя прошу ее снимать, хотя бы периодически, – попросила я. Тэнгу кивнул и вздохнул как-то обреченно.

– Ну что, познакомились? – спросил вошедший Орочимару. Физиономию Тэнгу он проигнорировал, возможно, потому, что видел ее раньше. – Нам пора выходить.

Рю спешно натянул свою маску и взвалил на себя тяжеленный свиток с моим скарбом, оставив мне небольшую сумку. Я по-быстрому упаковала оставшиеся мелочи, уложила Хибари в перевязь, и мы выдвинулись из отеля.

Двадцать километров по пересеченной местности до базы мы преодолели примерно за два часа. Без меня мужики добрались бы за полчаса, не больше. Встретила нас почетная группа из Тэйдзо и Амайи Узумаки, которая при виде меня всплеснула руками, нахмурилась и строгим голосом велела всем троим идти за ней. Насколько я поняла по ее изумленному лицу, а также по тем косым взглядам, которые бросал на меня Рю поначалу, Орочимару никому не сказал, что я уже не беременна. В медицинском блоке Амайя первым делом осмотрела ребенка, проверила рефлексы, пуповину, взяла анализы. После, запеленав Хибари, вручила ее Тэнгу (!) со словами «привыкай», выставила и его, и Орочимару вон, и повернулась ко мне. Ее взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Ну что, мать-героиня, раздевайся.

Битый час она меня мурыжила в медблоке – осмотрела, ощупала, расспросила, записала все подробнейшим образом. Потом долго исследовала плаценту, которую Орочимару успел ей вручить в свитке перед уходом.

– Ты вообще понимаешь, как рисковала? – наконец спросила она, повернувшись ко мне.

У меня брови поползли вверх. Рисковала? Чем? Со мной же был ирьенин. Амайя после моих слов подняла очи горе и тяжко вздохнула.

– Первые роды вообще не шутка. Чем вы с Орочимару вообще думали?

Вспомнив, ЧЕМ в тот конкретный момент мы с Орочимару думали, я решила промолчать от греха подальше.

– А если бы возникли осложнения? – продолжала ругаться Амайя. – Потеряли бы ребенка, да и сама могла отправиться к шинигами. Ты вообще в курсе, что такое маточное кровотечение?

– Наслышана, – вздохнула я. – Но ведь все же обошлось, Амайя-сан.

– Обошлось… – Амайя сердито нахмурилась и отвернулась. – Ложись на кушетку. Будем тебе блокирующую печать ставить.

– Ээээ… а зачем?

– Рано тебе снова беременеть. – Она встала и подошла ко мне, закатывая рукава. – Ты быстро восстанавливаешься, так что, зная темперамент твоего мужа… Вряд ли он вытерпит положенный месяц тишины. Лучше подстраховаться.

Да уж, это верно. С его аппетитами впору гарем заводить.

Сделав мне мудреную печать, Амайя отпустила меня с богом, проворчав напоследок, что она еще припомнит мне мое безрассудство. Я же, махнув рукой, отправилась как ищейка по следу, на поиски моего секьюрити и дочери.

Тэнгу я обнаружила в комнате, которая служила чем-то вроде кают-компании на этой подводной… подземной лодке. Он сидел в середине на стуле с Хибари на руках, а вокруг толпился народ. Женщины, разумеется, в первых рядах, и самое главное, эта змея Аими совсем рядом с моим ребенком.

Я изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не закатить скандал, потому что умом понимала, что никто ничего предосудительного не делает, даже Аими, просто все стоят и пялятся на мою дочь. Однако народ вдруг резко обернулся и начал отползать в сторону, глядя при этом куда-то поверх моей головы. Я даже обернулась, но никого позади не увидела.

– Привет честной компании, – сказала я, стараясь сделать голос максимально спокойным. Народ почему-то ускорился и пополз к выходу. Тэнгу сжался на стуле, испуганно посверкивая глазами сквозь маску. – Что? – спросила я у него, откровенно не понимая, чего все всполошились.

Он показал на мою голову. Я глянула в зеркало, висевшее на стене, и усмехнулась. Мои волосы, отросшие почти до лопаток, поднялись над головой и извивались, как змеи. Кроме этого, по прядям пробегали синие искры молний. Устрашающее зрелище, ничего не скажешь. Наверняка еще ки выпустила. То-то народ решил не испытывать судьбу и ретироваться.

– Всем стоять, – скомандовала я, краем глаза отмечая, что волосы укладываются на плечи и перестают посылать «лучи добра». – По какому случаю собрание?

Народ отмер и наперебой кинулся поздравлять меня и «дорогого Орочимару-саму» с прибавлением. Змей на самом деле никому не сказал, что ребенок уже родился, тихушник такой, так что население базы испытало шок, когда Тэнгу явился с Хибари на руках. Объяснять, чей младенец, ему не пришлось, потому что родство, как говорится, было налицо, то есть на лице.

– Так, я не понял, – раздался позади шипящий голос Орочимару, – это секретная база или балаган? Такое впечатление, что кроме меня никто сегодня не работает.

Народ испарился со скоростью звука. Остались только я, Орочи и Тэнгу с Хибари.

– Тебе помочь? – спросил меня мой «супруг», обнимая со спины и прикусывая ухо.

– Соблюдайте приличия, Орочимару-сама, – прошипела я, ткнув его локтем под ребра. – Мы не одни.

– Да ладно, – хмыкнул он. – Пусть Тэнгу посмотрит, как нужно обращаться с женщинами, а то у него проблемы. Если будешь и дальше кругами ходить, – эти слова были адресованы уже Рю, – Аими кто-нибудь приберет к рукам.

– Кого? – У меня глаза на лоб полезли. – Аими? Эту гадюку?

Мда, у Тэнгу и правда проблемы. Аими хоть и стерва, но красивая, и рядом с собой изуродованного парня не потерпит. Не зря на Орочи нацелилась.

– Ее надо валить и трахать, – продолжал советовать Орочи. – Все равно в темноте плохо видно, да и женщины во время секса глаза закрывают.

– Блин, Орочи, ты больной? – Мне пришлось снова ткнуть его в бок. Тэнгу же только сверкал глазами, и по ним было ясно, что он благодарит богов, что его лицо скрывает маска. – Думай, что говоришь.

– Я ему дельные советы даю, проверенные жизнью. – Орочи ловко увернулся от тычка и поплыл к выходу, бросив напоследок, – или забыла, когда сама сдалась?

– Можно подумать, что я вообще сопротивлялась, – усмехнулась я, глядя ему вслед. – Не бери в голову, – махнула рукой, обращаясь уже к Рю. – Пойдем вещи разберем, что ли.

Тэнгу не ответил, молча поднявшись и последовав за мной. Он вообще не отличался особой разговорчивостью и старался быть незаметным. Для ниндзя это умение, впрочем, одно из наиболее ценных.

За те два месяца, которые меня не было, наши с Орочи комнаты расширили. Теперь к спальне и небольшой комнате типа гостиной добавилась еще одна спальня, детская – теперь у все троих были свои комнаты, а также крохотная кухонька. Ванную комнату расширили, чтобы влезала не только душевая кабинка, но и полноценная ванна, стиральная машинка и прочие необходимые для семьи с маленьким ребенком мелочи.

Тэнгу помог мне распаковать из большого свитка свитки поменьше, а потом я его отправила восвояси. Разбирать вещи в присутствии малознакомого человека мне не хотелось. Нет, ясное дело, что кого попало Орочи бы ко мне не приставил, но он же телохранитель, в конце концов, а не горничная, так что, согласитесь, смотреть, как я сортирую трусы и лифчики, ему необязательно.

Первые месяцы на базе я почти никуда не выходила, занимаясь младенцем, а потом потихоньку начала вливаться в общую жизнь. Дети здесь растут в полтора раза быстрее, чем у нас, а шиноби обгоняют сверстников, так что в три месяца Хибари уже активно пыталась ползать, так что за ней нужен был глаз да глаз. Она вела себя прилично только со мной, отцом и Тэнгу, а у остальных начинала орать как резаная. К счастью, Тэнгу справлялся с ролью няньки просто превосходно, так что я со спокойной совестью могла оставить дочь на него, пока занималась с Амайей ирьениндзюцу или с Тейдзо фуином. Физические тренировки мне пока запрещали, что меня немного подбешивало. Я ж не немощная старуха, елки-палки, пора уже восстанавливать форму, а то оставаться беспомощной в окружении шиноби как-то некомфортно. Тем более что некоторые личности продолжали бросать на меня неприязненные взгляды. Мало ли что кому взбредет в голову, а береженого бог бережет.

Знала бы я, что меня ждет, сидела бы на попе ровно.


	24. Глава 23 В этом гребаном мире

**В этом гребаном мире нет ничего невозможного**

* * *

Два с лишним года пролетели так быстро, что я не успела даже оглянуться. Хотя… Жизнь вообще пролетает как один миг.

У Орочимару, как известно, без дела не останется даже слепо-глухо-немой инвалид без рук и ног, не то чтобы здоровый и с умениями. Так что припахали меня к общественно-полезной деятельности довольно быстро. Впрочем, лень я оставила в прошлой жизни, так что возвращению к труду и обороне была даже рада.

Первым делом меня приписали к фуин-мастерской. Поначалу пришлось учить множество мудреных знаков, причем так, чтобы можно было безошибочно нарисовать их даже в кромешной темноте с закрытыми глазами и в пьяном виде. Потом поручили рисовать взрывные печати – самый ходовой товар любой фуин-мастерской. Поскольку в штате у Орочимару был настоящий Узумаки, ассортимент фуин-пиротехники был довольно обширный как по силе получающихся взрыв-тегов, так и по разным спецэффектам. Позже, когда я набила руку, то освоила и пространственные печати и занялась изготовлением разных свитков для хранения, от пищевых до свитков для раненых. Разумеется, мастера из меня пока не получилось, но в качестве подмастерья я вполне могла выполнять текущие заказы попроще, тем более что объемы работ были приличные.

Сейчас я как раз занималась подготовкой партии пищевых свитков. Последний. Еще две минуты, и можно отдохнуть.

– Мама, смотли, я налисовала взлывную пецять!

Хибари, почти не отходившая от меня ни днем, ни ночью, сидела рядом за своим столиком и, как мама, рисовала «пецяти» и «свитки для еды».

– Хи, – строго сказала я, не отрывая взгляда от работы, – ты же знаешь, что мне отвлекаться нельзя.

– Пласти, мама. – Хибари опустила голову и засопела.

– Две минуты, – смягчилась я. – Закончу свиток и обязательно посмотрю. А пока иди дедушке Тэ покажи.

Хи сразу взбодрилась и побежала к Тейдзо показывать свою «взлывную пецять». Узумаки очень нравилось возиться с «внучкой» и с важным видом проверять ее каракули. Между делом он показывал ей простейшие элементы фуин, справедливо полагая, что чем раньше начнется обучение, тем лучше. К тому же у Хи явно были способности к рисованию и каллиграфии, по крайней мере, круги и линии на бумаге в два года она рисовала весьма уверенно.

Вот и сейчас он похвалил девочку и, посадив на колени, начал что-то рассказывать, наверное, объяснял, чем занимается, или отвечал на ее бесконечные вопросы. Я тем временем закончила с последним свитком, проверила остальные, прибрала рабочее место.

– Все, Тэйдзо-сан. Еще надо что-нибудь делать?

– Нет, – отозвался Узумаки. – Пока ничего срочного. Завтра займемся учетом расходников, нужно посчитать, чего не хватает, а пока можешь идти. – Он ссадил Хибари с коленей и подтолкнул ее ко мне.

– Пока, деда, – помахала она ручкой и уцепилась за мою ладонь.

Мы вышли из мастерской и зашагали по длинному коридору. Сейчас на базе было довольно пустынно. Два года назад здесь обитало больше сорока человек, но теперь осталось около двух десятков – специалисты по фуин, химики и несколько шиноби для обеспечения безопасности. Силовики и шпионы перебрались на другие базы.

– Мы идем на тлениловку? – Хи скакала козленком рядом со мной.

– Да.

– С Ю и Сабуо?

– Да.

– А потом?

– Обедать.

– А потом?

– Потом я пойду в лес за корнями, а ты спать.

– Ну мама! Я тозе хацю в лес.

– Тебе после обеда положено спать.

– Я не хацю. Я узе больсая.

– Хибари…

– Ну позялуста, позялуста, мозьни ня. Я буду холосо себя вести.

– Э-эх, – вздохнула я. – Посмотрим. – По опыту знаю, что угомонить ее днем почти нереально. Убьешь час-полтора просто зазря. Дешевле взять с собой.

– А в лабалатолию возьмесь?

– В лабалатолию возьму, – усмехнулась я.

Хибари с самого рождения испытывала какую-то болезненную привязанность ко мне и не отпускала от себя ни на шаг, возможно, причиной тому была нервная беременность. Поэтому приходилось брать ее с собой практически повсюду, за исключением миссий. Как ни парадоксально, она понимала, что в такой ситуации мама не может взять ее, и спокойно оставалась с Амайей-сан. Еще дочь старалась подражать мне буквально во всем, поэтому в фуин-мастерской она сосредоточенно рисовала «взлывные пецяти», в лаборатории варила «лекасьтво» из глюкозы и мятного экстракта, в медблоке водила руками над куклами, на полигоне азартно швырялась деревянными кунаями, иногда даже попадая по мишени.

На нашем дежурном полигоне уже разминались мои сокомандники Рю и Сабуро*, забрасывая друг друга техниками. Рю тренировался без маски. Он вообще надевал ее гораздо реже, чем раньше. Сабуро несколько лет был напарником Тэнгу по миссиям до назначения его моим телохранителем, и их сработанность была видна невооруженным глазом. Да и вне работы ребята дружили. Если мне память не изменяет, Орочимару нашел их обоих сразу еще детьми. Примечательно, что родом оба были из разных концов мира: Рю из Суны, а Сабуро из Кумогакуре. Каким образом они оказались в стране Чая, история умалчивает. Парни наотрез отказывались рассказывать о своем детстве, но судя по тому, как непримиримо они были настроены против торговцев людьми, их продали. А если учесть, что оба были мальчиками красивыми, то продали куда-то в публичный дом. Вместе они сбежали и долго мыкались по городам и весям. Тогда Рю и пострадал при пожаре, из которого его вытащил, кстати говоря, Орочимару, вылечил и оставил у себя. Сабуро остался с другом. Так вот они и росли, тренировались, потом стали работать на змеиного саннина. И преданность и доверие к нему у них были просто безграничными. Поэтому никто из них почти не роптал, когда Орочи разбил их слаженную двойку и назначил Тэнгу моим телохранителем.

К общей физической подготовке я вернулась месяца через четыре после родов, а после того, как закончила кормить Хибари грудью, за меня взялись всерьез. Орочимару сразу записал мне в тренеры Тэнгу, а потом, недолго думая, и Сабуро. В четыре руки они за полгода вернули меня в прежнюю физическую форму, хотя я думала, что от их тренировок подохну, как пить дать. Все-таки почти полтора года безделья сильно расхолаживают. Но форму я вернула. Да, быть генином в восемнадцать – это круто. Хм. Хотя если вспомнить, что в этом мире к тому времени я прожила пять лет, то результат не такой уж и плохой.

Орочи тогда после очередной проверки моего уровня пожевал губы, похмурился недовольно и заявил, что еще через полгода я должна сравняться с коноховским чунином. На мое резонное возражение, что это невозможно, когда на руках маленький ребенок, он закатил глаза к потолку и изрек: – Ладно-ладно, уговорила. Даю тебе сроку до девятнадцати лет.

Ну спасибо, удружил. Девять месяцев вместо шести это да, это гораздо лучше. А вы что думали? Если я жена начальника, значит передо мной на задних лапках все будут скакать? Хрен там! Никаких поблажек. Белый и пушистый Орочи только в спальне, когда никто не видит, а в остальное время – кремень и скала.

– Если учесть, что девятнадцать мне будет почти через полтора десятка лет, – пробормотала я, решив разрядить обстановку шуткой, – возможно, я успею.

– Прекрати, – раздраженно оборвал меня Орочимару, – ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю. – Он развернулся было, чтобы уйти, но потом резко остановился и, обернувшись, добавил, – кстати, с этого дня на миссии ходите втроем. – Он кивнул в сторону стоявших поодаль Рю и Сабуро. – Система Цунаде Сенджу – два бойца и ирьенин, – добавил сразу, пресекая начавшиеся было возражения. – Потери мне не нужны, каждый человек на счету.

Мне, конечно, резко поплохело, как только я представила, на какие миссии могут послать этих двух зверей уровня дзенинов. Ясно, что не цветочки в лесу собирать. Парни тоже были, мягко говоря, не в восторге. Они прекрасно работали парой, выполняя высокоранговые миссии, пока я не появилась, и лишний человек в команде, особенно не блещущий силой и умениями, им был явно поперек одного места. Первое время они так и действовали – парой, я же болталась как, кхм, сами понимаете что. Представляю теперь, что чувствовала Сакура в компании Наруто и Саске. Балласт, одним словом. К тому же со мной ранг выполняемых миссий понизился, а вместе с ними и оплата. Правда, их число возросло, так что на общем заработке это не сильно сказалось. Тем не менее забот и возни парням прибавилось, что не улучшало настроения.

Смягчилось их отношение ко мне как к члену команды после того, как я не дала Сабуро отправиться к праотцам на одном из заданий. Мы тогда остановились на ночлег в небольшом городке, и ребята решили пройтись по злачным местам. Прошлись. Отдохнули. Напились и ввязались в драку с поножовщиной. Хорошо, что случилось это недалеко от гостиницы, так что Рю сумел доставить пострадавшего ко мне в считанные секунды.

– Мы крутые парни, с нами ничего не случится, – ворчала я тогда, спешно восстанавливая поврежденную артерию. – Вот пожалуюсь Орочимару-саме, будете посуду на кухне мыть и туалеты драить вместо миссий.

Ничего начальству я, конечно, не сказала, но ребята прониклись и больше против моего присутствия не роптали. Мало того, с воодушевлением спарриновались со мной, хотя им и приходилось сдерживать силушку богатырскую, чтобы не зашибить меня ненароком, и отрабатывали командное взаимодействие. Нет, вообще решение поставить нас троих в одну команду оказалось оправданным. Махать мечами и швыряться железом мы все умели хорошо, по части тайдзюцу тоже проблем не было, что же касается стихийной составляющей, то здесь вообще было зашибись – у Рю катон и футон, у Сабуро суйтон и дотон, а у меня райтон. Короче, полный комплект. Парни выступали в качестве ударной силы, я на подхвате и в качестве сенсора и ирьенина. Еще Тейдзо хорошо натаскал меня на барьерные техники, так что организация бивуаков тоже была моей обязанностью.

Ничего особо сложного и опасного нам, разумеется, не поручали. Шпионы и охотники за головами были на других базах. Наша же специализировалась на производстве лекарств и ядов и на фуин-продукции, поэтому в основном наша команда занималась доставкой товара, поиском новых клиентов, заключением договоров и инкассацией денег, полученных от реализации. Если первые три дела были относительно безопасными, то вот изъятие и перевозка наличности привлекали внимание отморозков всех мастей. Для обеспечения защиты кровно заработанных и нужны были сильные шиноби.

Кровно заработанных с каждым днем становилось все больше, поскольку продукция пользовалась спросом, причем не только в Стране Горячих источников, но и в Хи-но-Куни. Орочимару даже подумывал наладить поставки в Коноху. А что, ничего личного, только бизнес. Интересно, он меня пошлет мосты наводить или сам отправится? Ну ладно, поживем – увидим. А пока есть более насущные проблемы.

Через два дня мне официально исполняется девятнадцать, так что нужно хотя бы морально подготовиться к тому экзамену на чунина, который мне устроит дорогой муж. В том, что готова физически, я уверена не была. Ну ладно, не убьет же он меня в случае чего. Наверное.

Так что, отправив Хибари в ее персональный закуток с конструкцией, которую у нас называют шведской стенкой, я занялась разминкой, а потом отработкой связок с сокомандниками. Порядок действий в стандартных ситуациях мы уже давно отработали, так что теперь изобретали ситуации нестандартные. Кроме того, пытались совмещать стихийные техники. Стихии Рю и Сабуро не слишком сочетались между собой, а вот мой райтон и сабуровым суйтоном давали убойную комбинацию.

Вдоволь намахавшись, мы отправились на обед, а после него втроем (я, Хи и Рю) пошли в лес за разными кореньями для лаборатории. Весна, как никак, самое время их собирать. Хибари, разумеется, добилась своего присутствия на этой прогулке, но вполне ожидаемо уснула на руках Рю, пока мы добирались до нужного места. Тэнгу устроился возле дерева вместе с Хи, а я занялась заготовкой сырья. Для ускорения процесса создала клона и отправила его на другую поляну.

Солнышко пригревало, птички весело пели, короче, все было прекрасно, пока моего клона кто-то не пырнул ножом в живот.

– Блять! – Я согнулась и схватилась за бок. Ощущения, пришедшие от клона, были хоть и смазанные, но довольно неприятные.

Бывалый шиноби Тэнгу сразу просек ситуацию и начал будить Хибари. Я тем временем распечатала специальный рюкзак-переноску для ребенка, который всегда носила с собой, надела его и застегнула застежки.

– Кто? Сколько? – спросил Рю, пристраивая Хибари мне за спину и зашнуровывая ремни.

– Двое. Шиноби, но без хитаев.

– Идёте вперед. Я прикрываю.

Коротко кивнув, я побежала в сторону базы, на ходу расплетая волосы. К этому времени я восстановила их длину и густоту, а контроля не теряла никогда. В случае чего они защитят Хи от метательного железа и стихийных техник.

Предосторожность оказалась нелишней, потому что уже через пять минут я столкнулась с еще одним нападавшим. Не говоря ни слова, он запустил в нас несколько кунаев, от которых я легко уклонилась и ответила ему тем же. Вступать в ближний бой мне было нельзя категорически, противник может ранить ребенка, поэтому я просто уходила от всех атак, одновременно стараясь задеть шиноби своими кунаями. За Хибари я не волновалась – она надежно привязана ко мне и защищена, испытания переноски мы проводили еще не в таких условиях – так что не отвлекалась от стычки. Нужно просто продержаться несколько минут до прихода Тэнгу. Уклониться, атаковать, отпрыгнуть, метнуть оружие, опять отскочить…

Вскоре нападавшему надоело за мной бегать, и он запустил в мою сторону огромный огненный шар. Чисто на автомате я пропитала волосы чакрой и сложила знакомые печати.

И в следующую секунду увидела озеро посреди черных песков.

Черт, я по запарке переместилась в призывной план! Господи, там же Хибари осталась!

В мгновение ока я вернулась обратно, но вернулась не в лес, а на полигон, в одной из стен которого торчал мой кунай-метка. Чувствуя, что меня уже начинает захлестывать истерика, я побежала по коридору к ближайшему выходу с базы и налетела на Сабуро.

– Что случилось? – Он крепко схватил меня за плечи.

– Мне нужно вернуться! Там Хи осталась! – Я пыталась вырваться из его железной хватки, чтобы бежать дальше.

Но Сабуро, вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня, перехватил еще крепче.

– Хибари у тебя за спиной, в переноске, – спокойно сказал он.

– Нет, я ушла в призыв, а она осталась! – крикнула я.

– Да нет же! – Сабуро тоже повысил голос, видимо, для того, чтобы я его услышала, а потом, видя, что я не верю, начал одной рукой расшнуровывать ремни, которыми мы фиксировали ребенка в переноске.

И вытащил мою дочь.

Напряжение и страх за ребенка вдруг словно ударили меня по голове, и я просто сползла по стенке на пол, прижимая к себе Хи. Ее же видимо напугало мое состояние, потому что она тут же разревелась. Так и сидели мы на полу несколько минут, заливаясь слезами и ни на что не реагируя. Потом Сабуро все же удалось докричаться до меня.

– Где Тэнгу?

– Что? – Мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять смысл его вопроса. – Девять километров на северо-запад.

Сабуро коротко кивнул и исчез, а нас подхватила Амайя-сан и увела в медблок отпаивать успокоительными. Между делом она попросила меня вызвать змею из призыва.

Через десять минут появился Орочимару. Откуда он взялся, не понимаю. Неделю назад он ушел на другую базу и должен был вернуться только послезавтра.

– Через призыв пришел, когда пришло сообщение от Амайи-сан, – ответил он на мой невысказанный вопрос, сгреб нас с Хи в охапку и утащил в наши комнаты. Значит, Узумаки отправила ему записку с моей змеей, а я даже не заметила.

Некоторое время мы просто сидели молча, обнявшись. Орочи ни о чем не спрашивал, только гладил меня по спине, ожидая, пока я успокоюсь достаточно, чтобы рассказать о том, что случилось.

– Ты понимаешь, что произошло? – спросила я, закончив свой сбивчивый рассказ.

Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся своей неповторимой змеиной улыбкой.

– Похоже, дорогая моя, ты нашла способ переносить в призыв человека, не связанного контрактом. Осталось выяснить подробности.

Я после его слов снова разревелась. Ну вот как можно рассуждать о каких-то подробностях, если я чуть собственного ребенка не угробила. Счастье, что все сработало так как сработало. А если бы Хи осталась там, в лесу? Я плохая мать! Нет, не плохая, отвратительная!

– Ну все, хватит самобичеванием заниматься, – одернул меня Орочимару. – Видимо, ты на подсознательном уровне знала, что поступаешь правильно, иначе бы не воспользовалась техникой обратного призыва.

– Думаешь? – Слезы никак не хотели перестать течь, так что вскоре потекло и из носа, так что теперь я немилосердно гнусавила.

– Знаю, – отрезал Орочи. – Все, приводи себя в порядок, а я пока узнаю, вернулся ли Тэнгу.

– Боже, я и про него забыла!

– Рю взрослый мальчик, так что может о себе позаботиться, – закатил глаза он. – И вообще, это его работа – убивать врагов, превосходящих в численности.

И он ушел. Мне же ничего не оставалось, как воспользоваться старым испытанным средством под названием «соберись, тряпка», и взять себя в руки.

Рю и Сабуро действительно вернулись к этому времени, но сразу по прибытии отправились обратно вместе с Орочимару, который хотел выяснить все подробности нападения. Тэнгу уложил всех троих противников, так что допрашивать было некого. Пришлось восстанавливать картину по косвенным признакам. По всему выходило, что эта группа шиноби случайно наткнулась на нас и решила поживиться. Сначала они пристали к моему клону, который начал сопротивляться и получил кунаем в брюхо. Этим двоим следовало бы сразу понять, лучше ретироваться – теневое клонирование, как техника В-ранга, как бы намекало, что рядом не такой уж слабый шиноби. Однако они решили, что с женщиной точно справятся (и справились бы, если бы я была одна), так что без тени сомнения пошли на дело. Не повезло – они напоролись на Рю, который раскатал их за несколько минут. Третий товарищ был поумнее, вовремя отделился, нашел мои следы и перехватил меня на обратном пути. Когда я ушла в призывной план, Тэнгу как раз подходил к этому месту и видел тот самый огненный шар, который нас с Хи уже не застал. Рю, кстати, сразу понял, куда мы подевались, и после того, как заколол последнего нападавшего, спокойно отправился домой. У него и мысли не возникло, что забрать постороннего человека в призыв просто так невозможно. Остальные обитатели базы тоже не усмотрели в произошедшем ничего особенного. Впрочем, это и неудивительно – людей, связанных с призывным планом, немного, а в тонкости переноса посвящены даже не все из «счастливчиков». Достаточно вспомнить, что я сама собиралась Наруто украсть таким образом, не подозревая, что это невозможно. Было невозможно.

Нет, если подумать, то Хибари я таскала в призыв еще будучи беременной. Тогда дочь была окружена моей плотью и чакрой, так что «воспринималась» барьером между мирами как часть меня, несмотря на то, что генетически отличалась от меня, и чакра ее была другой, хоть и похожей на мою. Нечто подобное произошло и в лесу. Окружив Хи чакрой, я экранировала ее от барьера и легко пронесла в призыв и обратно.

Следующие несколько дней Орочимару занимался своим любимым делом – исследованиями. Он гонял меня в призыв и обратно сначала с Хи за плечами, потом с другими «подопытными», и в конце концов установил зависимость количества чакры, затрачиваемой на перенос, от веса и объема чакры переносимого. Меньше всего усилий требовалось, как вы наверное понимаете, на перенос детей. От веса затраты чакры зависели напрямую – чем больше человек, тем больше требуется на перенос. А вот график зависимости от собственных объемов очага переносимого резко уходил вверх по экспоненте. Это тоже вполне объяснимо – большой очаг фонит гораздо сильнее маленького, а мне необходимо полностью перекрыть этот фон своей чакрой.

Потом Орочи составил для меня подробную таблицу, в которой совместил все три показателя. По ней выходило, что сейчас я спокойно могу перетащить в призыв и обратно детей-шиноби до двенадцати лет или взрослых-нешиноби весом до семидесяти килограмм. А вот чтобы унести Рю, например, мне нужно угрохать весь резерв, причем только на дорогу туда.

Побочным эффектом техники стал жирный след чакры, который оставался после переноса. Так что использовать новое изобретение придется только в исключительных случаях и только с детьми, и то не со всеми. С джинчуурики такой номер не пройдет, перекрыть чакру биджу у меня не хватит никакого резерва.

Змеи на подобную самодеятельность отреагировали на удивление спокойно, видимо, гигантские выбросы моей чакры их вполне устраивали. Попросили только никого надолго не оставлять, потому что это могло вызвать недовольство местного начальства. Мало ли как тот же Манда отреагирует, может, примет гостей за бесплатный обед. Кстати, это мысль – не понравился кто-то, закинул его в призыв и бросил на съедение местняку. Шучу-шучу.

Со всеми этими заботами Орочи совершенно забыл об экзамене, который собирался мне устроить. Когда я осторожно поинтересовалась насчет его, он заявил, что про мои техники и так знает больше остальных, а объем чакры и темпы восстановления изучил вдоль и поперек во время экспериментов. Так что никакого экзамена устраивать не будет, а я могу весело собираться в Коноху с миссией. Буду предлагать продукцию и заключать договора на поставку.

* * *

Отправились на миссию мы втроем, как и положено. Я играла роль торгового представителя, вырядилась в кимоно, под которым была чакроскрывающая майка (еще не хватало, чтобы меня по чакре узнали), волосы выкрасила в черный цвет. Рю и Сабуро в форме шиноби Югакуре изображали охранников и по совместительству носильщиков. Все под вымышленными именами и с поддельными документами, разумеется. Остановились мы в одной из не самых дорогих гостиниц, в которых останавливались обычно все пришлые торговцы.

В Конохе, по-моему, за три года ничего не изменилось. Те же улицы, те же люди, те же лица на горе Хокаге.

Заходить в лавки клана Сарутоби я принципиально не стала, так что прошлась по другим. За несколько дней нашими товарами заинтересовались несколько покупателей. Еще бы, продукция фирмы «Узумаки Анлимитед**» заметно превосходила аналоги по качеству, хотя цены немного кусались. Но, думаю, профессионалы быстро оценят ее преимущества. Несколько экземпляров холодного оружия, укрепленного печатями (Тейдзо-сан сам занимается этим), и пару свитков для раненых я продала прямо в лавке у одного из потенциальных контрагентов зашедшим туда покупателям, так сказать, без посредников. После чего тут же заключила контракт на поставку с хозяевами магазина.

Четыре дня в Конохе прошли плодотворно. Придется, правда, расширять штат сотрудников, чтобы удовлетворить спрос на товар.

Последний день мы решили посвятить экскурсии по деревне, для поддержания имиджа неместных. Экскурсовод повел нашу группу по местам «боевой славы», начав от резиденции хокаге и закончив на кладбище. Очень символично. Рю и Сабуро внимательно слушали рассказ о героях Конохи, упокоенных здесь, я же ловила ворон, вернее, сканировала окружающее пространство на предмет слежки. Все-таки меня сопровождали двое шиноби другой деревни, было бы странно, если бы за нами никто не проследил на предмет шпионажа. Слежка действительно была, но ненавязчивая и не слишком пристальная.

Экскурсия почти закончилась, когда на кладбище появилась группа детей лет трех-четырех в сопровождении взрослого. Судя по поношенной одежонке и не особенно ухоженному виду, детдомовских. Малыши весело галдели, глядя по сторонам, но разбегаться не торопились, смущенные открытым пространством и множеством посторонних людей. Воспитатель начала рассказ о героях Конохи, который мы уже слышали. Дети слушали, открыв рты. Пропаганда в действии. Правильно, патриотическое воспитание нужно начинать с пеленок.

Идиллическая картинка была прервана гневным возгласом. Вторая воспитательница тащила за руку мальчишку с знакомыми полосками-усиками на щеках, шипя ругательства и брызгая слюной. Ругалась она так, словно Наруто как минимум зарезал троих человек, хотя, похоже, он всего лишь погнался за бабочкой и отстал от группы. Первая, увидев эту картинку, недовольно скривилась, но свою коллегу не одернула, наоборот, добавила парочку словечек от себя. Толкнув ребенка к остальным детям, воспитательница скорчила брезгливую гримасу и отошла от него.

Мда, Наруто выглядел удручающе. Худой, растрепанный, явно запущенный больше остальных детей. В его больших чистых глазах застыл вопрос «за что?». Он не плакал, изо всех сил стараясь держаться. Но было заметно, чего ему это стоит. Сколько ему еще придется вынести, прежде чем его начнут уважать? От этой мысли сердце у меня болезненно сжалось.

Если бы Орочимару не вытащил меня из подвалов Данзо, Хибари сейчас была бы среди этих детей, и не факт, что к ней относились бы лучше, чем к Наруто. Да и Наруто не заслуживает такого отношения.

Нет, его нужно вытаскивать из этого гадюшника. Вопрос только в том, как. Утащить в призыв не хватит резерва, хотя… можно же его чакру скрыть специальной одеждой. На всякий случай возьму накопители пообъемнее. Так, дальше что? Орочимару, конечно, будет в ярости, но, думаю, после остынет. Он же любит детей. Даже в каноне он собирал сироток и давал им кров и образование. Правда, только самым перспективным, но Наруто как раз из этой категории – стать сильнейшим шиноби мира будучи самоучкой, вопреки всему, без выдающихся способностей и упорства невозможно.

Проблема в том, что после переноса останется столько моей чакры, что хоть лопатой греби, так что опознать меня по наверняка сохранившимся у Данзо образцам не составит труда. В итоге цена за мою голову возрастет многократно, и если сейчас моя фотография в книге Бинго находится в разделе всякого мелкого сброда, то после этой операции переместится ближе к началу. Блестящая карьера.

И шифроваться всей базой придется более тщательно, потому что Наруто будут искать. Утешает только то, что через барьеры Узумаки еще никто посторонний не проходил безнаказанным.

А сейчас мне нужно найти место, где можно оставить кунай-метку для быстрого перемещения в Коноху. Прежний остался в подземной лаборатории, от которой сейчас не осталось следа. Потом идем домой. Прежде чем я осуществлю свой план по похищению джинчуурики, нужно все продумать.

Удача, как известно, любит подготовленных.

* * *

* Сабуро – третий сын  
** Анлимитед в смысле неограниченный


	25. Глава 24 Вперед на винные склады

Пока мы добирались до дома, я немного остыла и взглянула на ситуацию более трезво. Нет, моя решимость забрать бедного сиротинушку Наруто в нормальную семью не ослабла, но ведь совсем необязательно светиться и наживать себе проблем. Гораздо лучше провернуть все по-тихому, чтобы на нас никто и не подумал. Нужно просто погрузить мальчика в искусственный сон, упаковать в свиток для раненых и перенести через тот же призыв, не оставляя при этом кричащих следов. Но запастись чакрой стоит под завязку, мало ли какая непредвиденная ситуация случится. И вообще нужно тщательно все продумать и подготовить. Спешка, как известно, нужна только при охоте на блох.

Придется скрываться от Орочимару – он явно не одобрит мой план и сделает все, чтобы мне помешать. Сдастся он только если его поставить перед фактом.

Прежде всего нужно найти приют, в котором живет Наруто. Доступ в Коноху у меня теперь совершенно легальный. Не вызывая подозрений, я могу бывать там примерно раз в месяц и оставаться дня на три-четыре. Если кому приспичит проверить мою подноготную, они не найдут ничего подозрительного. Легенда для посторонних была детально проработана. В Хотто, на главной улице, рядом с центральной площадью расположена «Фуин-мастерская Ямашита», и при ней магазин. Господин Кендзи Ямашита, отставной шиноби лет сорока, работает вместе со своими мастерами и подмастерьями в своей мастерской. Разумеется, Ямашита является доверенным лицом Орочимару, и через его лавку мы легально сбываем товар нашей собственной мастерской, которую вслед за мной все в шутку называют «Узумаки Анлимитед». У господина Ямашита есть дочь Нами, красивая темноглазая девятнадцатилетняя брюнетка с длинными, в пол, волосами, изящная и изысканная, воспитанная как истинная леди. Не шиноби, но зачатками системы циркуляции обладает. Внешне вылитая я. Собственно, это и есть я. Мне приходится красить волосы, но от этого они не теряют своих свойств. Теперь я представитель фирмы «отца» и занимаюсь продвижением продукции.

Идею, как беспалевно проникнуть в приют, мне подал хозяин одной из лавок, когда я в очередной раз привезла товар и разбирала его на складе. Споткнувшись о какой-то баул, я спросила, чем достопочтенный господин Минори еще собирается торговать.

– О, это детские вещи. Сегодня я отдам их в приют.

Разумеется, я не могла оставить это без внимания. Минори-сан рассказал, что он регулярно оказывает спонсорскую помощь приютам Конохи, которых имеется три штуки, и привозит одежду, игрушки, хозяйственные мелочи и прочее. Можно, конечно, перевести деньги на счет, и так поступают многие, но лично он предпочитает закупать товары сам. Я вызвалась тоже оказать такую спонсорскую помощь, и в следующий приезд Минори-сан лично проводил меня в один из приютов.

Заведующая поначалу отнеслась к незнакомой мне настороженно, но присутствие постоянного посетителя развеяло ее опасения. С детьми, ясное дело, я не виделась, а чисто по-деловому общалась с руководителем учреждения. Хотя я могла прощупать приют на предмет наличия джинчуурики и сама, радиус чувствительности позволял, но решила не рисковать, поэтому на разведку отправилась Шинкиро, заряженная часов на шесть работы. Мало ли, может, детей на прогулку увели, я же не могу сидеть и дожидаться их возвращения, а Шинкиро подождет и посмотрит.

В первом приюте мальчика не обнаружилось. В следующий приезд я, уже самостоятельно, отправилась во второй. Заведующая была радушной и велеречивой настолько, что у меня заболели зубы от сладости ее речей, вот только в ее глазах читалась плохо скрываемая зависть и презрение. Лицемерная гадюка. Мальчика в ее заведении тоже не было. Пришлось отправиться в третий приют. И опять пусто. Неужели ребенка уже куда-то забрали?

Я решила снова проверить все три приюта по второму разу и не прогадала – Наруто обнаружился во втором, где заведующей была та самая неприятная женщина. Его заперли в пыльной каморке под лестницей, и, по всей видимости, не в первый раз. Мало того, как я выяснила позже, Наруто все время жил в ней.

Итак, ребенка я нашла, хоть и потратила на это три месяца. Теперь нужно выбрать время и под это дело разработать план. И разведать, кто и как следит за мальчиком. Следующие два визита в Коноху пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы быть в двух местах одновременно. Сама я следила за ребенком и его «пастухами», а мой клон занимался делами бизнеса. Голова потом трещала от обилия информации, зато объем очагов от интенсивного использования резко скакнул вверх. Все излишки я сливала в накопители, которых купила целый десяток. Лишней чакра не бывает.

Чтобы подобраться к Наруто и его наблюдателям незамеченной, пришлось восстанавливать навыки скрытого проникновения и дополнительно заниматься с Саккаку. Пропадать в призыве ночами я уже не могла, все-таки теперь у меня ребенок, да и Орочи в случае долгих отлучек может заподозрить чего-нибудь не того, поэтому уходила я на час-полтора, уложив Хи спать, и то когда ее отца не было дома. Отлучался, правда, он постоянно и надолго. Еще бы, такая сеть тайных баз, как у него, требовала постоянного контроля и присмотра. Дело ведь не только в бизнесе. Орочимару был и оставался ученым и тратил много времени и средств на свои исследования и опыты. Какие, я не спрашивала. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Белый Змей остался Белым Змеем, холодным, расчетливым, язвительным, циничным, хоть и довольно сильно отличался от канонного, в лучшую сторону.

Итак, я занялась слежкой. По всему выходило, что за Наруто следили примерно так же, как за мной в свое время. Помнится, я тогда удивлялась, на кой сдалась тому же Хирузену и Данзо. Это теперь-то я знаю, что Данзо следил за результатом эксперимента Орочимару, а Хирузену, видимо, было интересно, с какого перепугу его ученик привел в дом неизвестно откуда взявшуюся тощую девчонку и начал обучать ее.

Наруто по определению был кадром более ценным, чем я, но следили за ним так же, не особо пристально. По разгильдяйству или в знак протеста, не знаю. Возможно, расчет был на то, что мальчик еще маленький и больших делов натворить не может. Что же касается возможного похищения или нападения, личность джинчуурики обычно держится в секрете, на это, видимо, и был расчет, хотя в Конохе об этом знала каждая собака. Впрочем, следили за мальчиком анбушники, которые в случае чего смогут дать отпор чужакам, хотя бы поначалу, а потом уже шаринганистые полицейские подтянутся или другие спецы. Кроме того, злоумышленники должны сперва проникнуть в Коноху, а это, скажу я вам, довольно непростое дело. Стену и окрестности патрулируют Учихи вперемешку с Инузука, так что просочиться незамеченным невозможно. Насколько я помню, даже похитителям химе Хьюг пришлось прийти в составе официальной делегации, а уже потом шуровать внутри деревни. Это после того, как клан Учиха вырезали, по Конохе бродили все кому не лень. Те же Итачи с Кисаме пришли как к себе домой, послонялись, поели в свое удовольствие и свалили, ни от кого не прячась.

Короче говоря, местные были уверены в неприступности деревни, так что следили вполглаза. Нет, если кто-нибудь вздумает посягнуть на джинчуурики, то доблестные воины тут же соберутся и пресекут такой беспредел. Так что мне следует сделать все максимально незаметно, потому что тягаться в дзенинами АНБУ мне, мягко говоря, рановато.

Совершить свою дерзкую вылазку я решила десятого октября. В этот день в Конохе большой праздник, это меня господа лавочники просветили, значит, все будут гулять. Воспитатели, вероятно, тоже, а Наруто запрут в каморке под лестницей, чтобы под ногами не мешался и глаза не мозолил. Полицейским прибавится мороки с местными, так что больше шансов проскочить незамеченной.

Однако не может же быть так, чтобы все было гладко.

Во-первых, в сентябре Орочимару не отпустил меня в Коноху, заявив, что мое присутствие важнее дома. Зачем, непонятно. Ничего нового и сверхъестественного я не делала. Но поскольку в принципе для осуществления плана у меня все было готово, и теперь осталось только дождаться нужного дня, я особенно не протестовала. Хотя нехорошие мыслишки в голову закрались. Что если он о чем-то догадывается? Тем более что сам он перестал отлучаться из дома. Караулит?

Во-вторых, меня начало тошнить по утрам, и вообще состояние оставляло желать лучшего – слабость, вялость, сонливость, ощущение разбитости. Орочи крутился вокруг как курица-наседка, заботливый и предупредительный, выполнял все мои прихоти и капризы, терпел перепады настроения и истерики. Однако лицо у него при этом было настолько довольное, что я не сомневалась, что мое пошатнувшееся здоровье его рук дело. Наверняка добавляет мне что-нибудь в еду или воду. Хотя… от собственной стряпни мне было так же плохо. Ну, тогда наверное ночью над моей тушкой ирьенинствует. Плохо-то мне было как раз наутро.

Нет, это, конечно, приятно, когда о тебе муж беспокоится, вот только его методы вызывают сомнение. Я была уверена, что он что-то подозревает и старается моим планам всячески воспрепятствовать. Он и Амайю-сан подговорил – она от моих жалоб только отмахнулась, заявив, что скоро все само пройдет.

Вот жеж змей! Не мытьем так катаньем! Будто меня это остановит.

Десятое октября началось уже привычным приступом тошноты. Орочи последние несколько дней приносил мне завтрак в постель и не разрешал вставать пару часов после. Я слушалась. Потом действительно становилось легче. После длинного завтрака я отправилась в мастерскую, чтобы закончить очередной заказ. Из-за плохого самочувствия меня ставили только на легкие работы и даже в лабораторию не пускали. Хи по-детски меня жалела и все так же таскалась следом. Все-таки не хватает ей общения со сверстниками. Надеюсь, у меня все получится, и у Хибари появится братик.

Орочимару время от времени появлялся в поле зрения, находил меня взглядом и снова исчезал. Точно пасет. Ну ладно, мне и надо-то всего минутку, чтобы слинять. На дело я собиралась как в роддом, заранее собрав все необходимое – от спецодежды до шпилек для волос – в свиток. Переодеться смогу и по прибытию в Коноху.

Вечер прошел как обычно. Орочимару, кажется, даже расслабился, особенно когда увидел меня с Хи в нашей комнате за книжкой. Зря. Мне торопиться некуда. Самые гулянья начнутся часов в восемь, а до этого в Коноху соваться нет смысла, не потерявшие бдительность полицейские засекут в шесть секунд, а может, и быстрее.

Я спокойно уложила Хи спать, прибралась в комнате, не обращая внимания на периодически заглядывающего Орочимару, и, захватив нужный свиток с амуницией, пошла в медблок. Доступ туда у меня был свободным, так что я легко проникла внутрь и взяла свиток для раненых. Нужно было поторапливаться, на горизонте снова замаячила чакра Орочи. Несколько печатей, мгновение, и вот они, черные пески. Еще одна комбинация, и я сваливаюсь в ивовый куст у реки в Конохе, там, где «обронила» кунай с меткой.

Не знаю, есть ли подобные метки у Орочимару, но в любом случае ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы меня найти. Мне же много времени не понадобится. Пять минут уходит, чтобы переодеться. Чакроскрывающая майка, толстовка, штаны, сандалии с мягкой подошвой. Все темное, разумеется, волосы прикрыты платком, а лицо маской. Традиционное снаряжение шиноби и оружие в нательных печатях всегда при мне. Накопители-серьги, забитые под завязку чакрой, в ушах, еще один накопитель-кулон на шее, по браслету на каждом запястье. Не забыть подчистить следы, и все, можно идти.

Вначале я пробежала несколько километров по реке. Вода надежно смоет следы чакры и запах, которые могли остаться. Пока возможные патрули будут искать, в каком месте нарушитель вышел на берег, я успею все закончить.

Еще пять минут ушло, чтобы добраться до приюта. Все окна, кроме двух, были темными. Я обошла здание со всех сторон, прощупывая пространство на предмет наличия наблюдателей. И никого не нашла. Странно. Обычно даже ночью за Наруто приглядывали анбушники.

Я осторожно проникла внутрь через заднюю дверь. Странно, что она оказалась открытой, и мне не понадобился набор отмычек. В приюте было тихо. Неудивительно, в такой поздний час все дети уже должны спать. Из одной из комнат, где, как я помнила, находилась комната для дежурных воспитателей, доносились голоса и смех, в щель под дверью пробивался свет. Я подошла ближе. Так и есть – взрослые праздновали, причем, судя по пьяным возгласам и глупому хихиканью, довольно давно.

Отлично. Мне никто не помешает. Я скользнула к лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь в маленькой каморке обычно обретался Наруто. Сволочи, они даже держали его отдельно от остальных детей. Впрочем, сейчас это мне только на руку.

Странно, что я не ощущала чакру мальчика. Обычно от Наруто фонило метров за десять.

И дверь оказалась не заперта.

В каморке никого не было. Кровать заправлена, сандалии мальчика отсутствовали, как и его кофточка, которая обычно висела на гвоздике у двери.

Несколько секунд я тупо стояла и смотрела на пустое помещение, не понимая, куда подевался Наруто. Из ступора меня вывел звук шагов. Легкие шаги, слабая чакра – ребенок спускался по лестнице со второго этажа.

Недолго думая, я накинула на девочку легкое гендзюцу. Теперь она думала, что я одна из воспитательниц.

– Фуюко-сан, – пискнула девочка, увидев меня. – Я… Можно мне попить?

– Можно, – сурово ответила я. – А где этот демоненок?

Девчушка посмотрела на пустую каморку под лестницей, а потом на меня. В глазах у нее застыл страх. Еще бы ей не бояться. Из того, что я узнала, эта Фуюко была та еще стерва.

– Он… он… – заикаясь, пролепетала девочка, – ему хотелось посмотреть на праздник. Наверное, он ушел.

Что? Какой, к черту, праздник?

Я прощупала приют сенсорикой. Наруто действительно не было поблизости. Вероятно, он действительно ушел посмотреть на праздник. Поэтому и задняя дверь оказалась открытой. Неудивительно, что и дежурного анбушника не было, он просто пошел вслед за мальчиком.

Блин! Где теперь его искать?

Чертыхнувшись про себя, я велела девочке идти спать и выскользнула из приюта.

Вот скажите, куда мог пойти трехлетний ребенок ночью? Да еще в ТАКУЮ ночь! Еще раз выругавшись, я побежала в центр деревни.

Десятое октября в Конохе, насколько я поняла по рассказам, было нечто среднее между днем города, днем победы и массовыми поминками. А если учесть, что в деревне больше половины жителей шиноби, то с большой примесью дня десантника. День города, как известно, это день, когда горожане стараются этот город стереть с лица земли, день победы – праздник со слезами на глазах, на поминках напиваются все, везде и всегда, а день десантника можно кратко охарактеризовать выражением «спасайся кто может». Теперь сложите все это вместе и представьте на месте гражданского города военное поселение. Нет, разумеется, часть шиноби занималась охраной деревни и поддержанием правопорядка, но большинство жителей после официальных мероприятий расслаблялось по полной программе. Последствия празднеств я хорошо помнила еще по работе в госпитале, помнила и о том, как могут вести себя пьяные шиноби.

Повод выпить сегодня был почти у всех – нападение Кьюби отразилось почти на каждой семье. Не скрывали жители и своего отношения к виновнику трагедии. Вот только виновником они считали не самого Лиса и не того, кто выпустил его на свободу, а ребенка, в котором он был запечатан. Что будет с Наруто, если он сейчас окажется здесь?

Центр деревни был ярко освещен огнями. Работали все кафе, рестораны и магазины, временные навесы стояли повсюду. Народ толпился где только можно. Кажется, гулять вышла вся деревня.

Я медленно шла по крышам вдоль главного проспекта, внимательно прощупывая пространство сенсорикой. Если Наруто хотел посмотреть на праздник, то будет где-то неподалеку. В девять вечера было уже темно, да и яркое освещение улиц мешало людям видеть того, кто прячется на темной крыше. Там, кстати, кроме меня были и наблюдатели и полицейские, которых приходилось обходить по широкой дуге.

От обилия очагов чакры буквально рябило в глазах – маленькие и большие, разных цветов, оттенков, насыщенности. Люди были повсюду, иногда поодиночке, но чаще группами. У пьяных шиноби чакра выплескивалась через край, пьяные гражданские извергали вещества другого рода. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то матерился, кто-то плакал. Кое-где уже возникали мелкие потасовки, которые пресекали возникающие словно из ниоткуда полицейские.

Я уже миновала госпиталь, когда на краю чувствительности мелькнул отголосок нужной мне чакры. Если бы я была охотничьей собакой, то мгновенно бы встала в стойку. Ну, в принципе, так я и сделала, навострив все чувства. Да, вот она. Искра чакры быстро удалялась в сторону от центрального проспекта в сторону территории клана Учиха. И не одна. Мальчика преследовали шесть человек, судя по объемам очагов, генинов, и явно не с намерением просто поиграть.

Черт! Наруто все-таки нарвался на неприятности!

На полной скорости я понеслась по крышам в ту же сторону. Кажется, по пути кого-то сшибла с ног, но останавливаться и извиняться не было времени. Преследователи загнали мальчика в какой-то тупик. Я же опаздывала.

Добравшись до места, я остановилась, чтобы перевести дух и оглядеться. Темный проулок был забит хламом: ящики, бочки, мешки с мусором, доски. Наруто спрятался в самом дальнем углу за штабелем досок. Пятеро подростков лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати, не торопясь, методично расшвыривали хлам, шестой стоял у выхода на улицу.

– Выходи, демоненок, – пропел один. – И мы ничего тебе не сделаем.

– Ага, – заржал другой. – Только ушки оборвем и шкурку попортим.

Остальные весело расхохотались вслед за ним.

– Ребят, может, ну его, – заныл тот, который остался на стреме. – Пойдемте. Увидит кто, неприятностей не оберешься.

– Ну и вали, если ссышь, – презрительно бросил третий.

Парень помялся, но остался на месте. Видимо, перспектива прослыть трусом среди товарищей пугала его больше, чем возможные неприятности. Он чуть не сел, когда я спрыгнула на землю с крыши рядом с ним.

– Шел бы ты домой, мальчик, – прошипела я почти ласково. – Тебя, наверное, мамочка заждалась. – И для верности добавила немного ки.

Парень сглотнул, попятился, потом развернулся и убежал. Мда, долго ему в генинах ходить с такой самоотдачей. Оставшиеся пятеро были посмелее.

– Ты кто такой? – заорал один, видимо, лидер этой гоп-компании. – Иди куда шел и не вмешивайся.

– Тц-тц-тц, – я покачала головой и погрозила подросткам пальцем. – Как нехорошо. Такие большие сильные мальчики обижают маленького. Что бы сказали ваши мамы?

– Моя мама погибла три года назад, – выкрикнул другой. – Он ее убил.

– Идиот! – ответила я. – Этому мальчику всего три года, как он мог кого-то убить? Его родители, чтоб ты знал, погибли оба, так что он такой же сирота, как и ты.

Парень после моих слов стушевался и опустил голову. Остальные тоже замялись было.

– Да вы, придурки, не видите что ли, с кем разговариваете?! – заорал главшпан. – Темная одежда, лица не видать, протектора нет. Это же шпионка!

Парни вздрогнули и посмотрели на меня более внимательно. Двое потянулись к подсумкам с оружием.

– Молодец, – улыбнулась я. – Соображаешь. Только я не шпионка. Просто мне не нравится, когда взрослые обижают детей. Впрочем, вы сами еще дети, поэтому я просто отшлепаю вас вот этим. – С этими словами я ногой подкинула вялявшийся на земле черенок от швабры, перехватила его рукой и встала в стойку.

– Ага, попробуй, – хмыкнул парень, выхватывая кунай.

Я усмехнулась. Адреналин потек по жилам, мышцы зазвенели от напряжения. И пусть это всего лишь генины, но их пятеро, а я одна. На их стороне численное преимущество и подростковая наглость, однако на моей – темнота, мои обостренные чувства, реакция и годы тренировок с Тэкибиши. И Райтон.

Первая атака традиционна – в меня летят кунаи. От части я просто уклонилась, остальные отбила палкой.

– В молоко, девочки.

Тот, кто стоял ближе, бросился на меня с тайдзюцу. Его атака была слишком прямолинейна, так что мне достаточно оказалось сделать шаг в сторону и ткнуть в него палкой, чтобы он пролетел мимо. Дополнительное ускорение ему придал пинок в пятую точку, приправленный зарядом Райтона, несильным, только чтобы вырубить ненадолго. Второй парень был более осторожным и собранным, но против электрического заряда и он не устоял, улетев в груду ящиков.

– Катон: Гокакью но дзюцу! – выкрикнул третий и запустил в мою сторону огромный огненный шар. Не пожалел мальчик чакры.

Я успела уйти заменой, но огонь мгновенно охватил ящики и доски, распространяясь дальше на стены домов.

– Блять, кто вас тактике боя учил?! – заорала я. – И сами сгорите, и деревню спалите! Суйтонщик среди вас есть?

Вместо ответа сверху полилась вода. Я снова успела отскочить, а вот генинов окатило с головы до ног. Подняв голову, я увидела, что с крыши за нашей потасовкой наблюдает шиноби в белой маске. Он, видимо, и вызвал этот дождь из ясного неба.

– Благодарю, анбу-сан! – крикнула я, быстро сложила печати и ударила по образовавшейся луже ладонью. – Райтон: Джибаши!

Электрический заряд синими всполохами пробежал по воде и хорошенько тряхнул бедных генинов. Убивать их мне не было резона, дети все-таки, но немного полежать без сознания им будет полезно. На всякий случай проверив пульс у всех пятерых, я двинулась к штабелю, за которым прятался Наруто, раздумывая, как теперь быть. Анбушник на крыше видел все от начала до конца – он был здесь с самого начала столкновения, теперь я это вспомнила. Вероятно, это один из наблюдателей за Наруто. Вмешиваться он не стал, видимо, такого приказа у него не было, но даст ли он мне уйти? Вот уж вряд ли.

– Стойте! – Он мягко приземлился на землю позади меня. – Вы пойдете с нами.

С нами? А ну да. Прибыл еще один.

– Там ребенок. Возможно, ему требуется медицинская помощь, – ответила я, слегка повернув голову. – Я ирьенин и могу его осмотреть.

– Ребенку окажут помощь, – холодно отрезал второй. – Вы пойдете с нами. Не заставляйте нас применять силу.

Блин! Вот это я влипла. Не успею и сама уйти, не говоря уже о том, чтобы Наруто забрать. Что же делать, что же делать? Я лихорадочно искала выход из сложившейся ситуации, но как назло ничего в голову не приходило. Неужели придется сдаваться? Как Хирузен с Данзо обрадуются, даже словами не описать.

Неожиданное движение сзади и ощущение знакомой чакры привлекло мое внимание и заставило резко обернуться. Одно мгновение – и дзенинов скрутили призывные змеи.

– Ку-ку-ку, – насмешливо произнес голос с знакомыми свистящими нотками. – Сокровище мое, по-моему, тебе пора домой.

Вы даже не представляете, какое я испытала облегчение! Орочимару распространял вокруг волну просто таки убийственной ки, но мне было наплевать.

– Пошевеливайся, – прошипел он, проверяя анбушников. – На подходе еще трое.

Кивнув, я метнулась за штабель с досками, на ходу стаскивая платок и вынимая шпильки из прически. Орочимару громко заматерился, но я не обратила на него внимания. Такой возможностью просто грех не воспользоваться.

Наруто сидел в самом уголке, закрыв голову руками и дрожа как осиновый лист. Когда я дотронулась до него, он вздрогнул и попытался забиться подальше.

– Тихо, тихо, малыш, я тебя не обижу, – прошептала я. – Иди ко мне.

– Тамаэ, мать твою! – рявкнул Орочимару. Он явно шел в мою сторону.

Мальчик вздрогнул от его возгласа и вцепился в мою одежду. Я взяла его на руки. Похоже, от переноса в свитке придется отказаться.

– Держись крепче, – шепнула я ему на ухо, активируя все пять накопителей. Наруто обхватил меня руками и ногами, по-прежнему дрожа всем телом.

Несколько печатей, и над нами ярко светит солнце черной пустыни. Совершенно обессиленная, я упала на спину, удерживая мальчика. Через несколько секунд рядом появился Орочимару и с ходу начал на меня орать. Сил слушать его у меня не было совсем, перенос полностью истощил резервы. Заметив мое плачевное состояние, Орочи перестал кричать и подошел ко мне.

– Накопители запасные есть?

– В заднем кармане, – выдохнула я.

Орочимару быстро извлек из кармана штанов серьгу-накопитель и вдел ее мне в ухо взамен использованной. Тут же стало легче.

– Давай мальчика, – продолжал он. – Надо его осмотреть.

Он с трудом отцепил от меня Наруто и начал проверять его состояние.

– Ушибы, ссадины, возможно, сотрясение мозга, – констатировал он через несколько минут.

– Давай его к Амайе-сан отнесем, – предложила я. – Она быстро его вылечит.

Орочимару скептически посмотрел на меня.

– Ты сможешь снова его перенести?

– Нет, – помотала я головой. – Но у меня свиток для раненых есть.

Хмыкнув, Орочи легким движением руки усыпил Наруто и упаковал его в свиток.

– Давай, пошли домой, – хмуро сказал он, закидывая свиток за спину. – Хватит на сегодня подвигов. – И исчез из призывного плана.

Вздохнув, я последовала за ним.

Нагнала я Орочимару уже у дверей медблока. По коридору навстречу нам спешила Амайя-сан.

– Ну, что тут у вас, – спросила она, натягивая белый халат и маску.

Орочимару молча положил свиток на смотровой стол и открыл его.

– Ох, е-мое! – воскликнула Амайя-сан.

Я посмотрела на мальчика и непроизвольно выдохнула. Наруто действительно был в плачевном состоянии – грязный, всклокоченный, худющий. Кофточка и штаны порваны в нескольких местах, коленки и руки содраны, на лице синяк на полщеки.

– Кто его так? – спросила ирьенин.

– Благодарные коноховцы, – ответила я, опередив Орочимару.

Амайя-сан бросила на меня суровый взгляд и запустила диагностическую технику. Через несколько секунд она остановилась и нахмурилась. Ее рука зависла над телом ребенка.

– Я не понимаю… – пробормотала она. – Какая странная чакра.

– Ничего странного, – снова встряла я. – Наруто джинчуурики Девятихвостого.

Орочимару закатил глаза, Амайя-сан подняла голову и впилась взглядом мне в лицо.

– Значит, это… – Ее лицо помрачнело. Историю Наруто и его родителей Узумаки знала.

– Сын Кушины Узумаки и Минато Намикадзе, – закончила я.– И в Коноху он больше не вернется. – Это я добавила уже для Орочимару. Тот только вздохнул и снова поднял голову к потолку.

– Конечно не вернется! – сердито воскликнула Амайя-сан, принимаясь за лечение. – Посмотрите, до чего они ребенка довели!

– Мы не можем его оставить, – запротестовал было Орочимару.

– Можем и оставим, – перебила его я. – И вообще, он тебе не щенок – оставим, не оставим!

– С тобой я отдельно поговорю, – зашипел он, ожесточенно сверкая глазами. – Ты вообще чем думала, когда…

– А ну хватит! – рявкнула Амайя-сан. – Идите выясняйте отношения в другом месте. Идите-идите, о ребенке я позабочусь, – замахала она руками. – Ему нужен покой и сон. Все, выметайтесь.

Орочимару, стиснув зубы, схватил меня за руку и вылетел из медблока. Молча он проволок меня по коридорам и втолкнул в свою комнату.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, чем ты рисковала? – начал он с места в карьер, нервно расхаживая туда-сюда.

– Понимаю, – вздохнула я, пытаясь побороть снова подступившую тошноту. – Если бы меня взяли, то наверняка потащили бы в отдел дознания, а там вытрясли бы информацию и про базы, и про бизнес, и про людей – имена, приметы и так далее.

– Да к биджу базы и бизнес! – заорал Орочи и, подскочив ко мне, схватил за плечи и начал трясти. – Ты собственных детей оставила бы без матери, а малыша еще и без отца.

– Какого малыша?

– Маленького! Или ты думаешь, что на этот раз тебе ребенка оставили бы?

– Какого ребенка?

Орочимару прекратил меня трясти и посмотрел так, будто у меня выросла еще одна голова. С каждой секундой его лицо приобретало выражение все большего охреневания. Он несколько секунд открывал и закрывал рот, прежде чем сообразил, что сказать дальше.

– Только не говори мне, что не в курсе того, что беременна?

Теперь пришла моя очередь охреневать.

– Кто? Я? Откуда?

– Почему-то я был уверен, что ты знаешь, откуда берутся дети, – не удержался от подколки Орочи и ехидно ухмыльнулся. – Ну ты, мать, даешь! – Он отпустил меня и отступил на шаг.

У меня же ноги подкосились и в глазах вдруг резко потемнело. Значит… плохое самочувствие, тошнота, перепады настроения…

– Но… как вообще… Я… Ну, печать же есть? – наконец сообразила я.

– Печать я еще весной снял, – просветил меня Орочимару. – В твоем присутствии, между прочим.

Сказать, что новость оказалась ошеломляющей, это ничего не сказать. Меня словно мешком по голове звезданули, в глазах все расплывалось, голова кружилась, тело стало тяжелым.

– И… и сколько? – прошептала я.

– Что сколько? Какой срок? – переспросил Орочи. – Так почти два месяца.

На этом эпичном моменте я отключилась.


	26. Глава 25 Семью заказывали? Распишитесь

Наруто хотел посмотреть на праздник.

Праздник. Что это такое? В его представлении это было что-то непонятно-яркое, волнующее, искристое и запоминающееся. Праздники были и в приюте, но его туда не допускали. Почему? Фуюко-сан говорила, что он праздник обязательно испортит. Как? Наруто не понимал. Если бы его пустили, он забился бы в уголок и сидел незаметной тихой мышкой, и даже никому не попался бы на глаза. Ему же только посмотреть хотелось. Что же в этом такого?

Сегодня в деревне был праздник и большой. Не такой, как дни рождения детей или воспитателей. Затевалось что-то масштабное, потому что праздновать собирались все жители. Воспитатели тоже собирали стол в своей комнате, Наруто видел краем глаза, когда проходил мимо. Они перебрасывались репликами, расставляя закуски и тарелки, сокрушаясь, что нельзя пойти в центр Конохи, а придется сидеть безвылазно в приюте. «И все из-за этих щенков!» – бросила Суми-сан в сердцах. Под «щенками», вероятно, имелись в виду приютские дети.

От Суми-сан, как и от других взрослых, веяло раздражением и разочарованием. Наруто давно понял, что может легко читать эмоции окружающих людей, и тогда же поразился тому, как много фальши было в них. От резкого диссонанса между выражением лица и внутренним настроем человека его скручивало изнутри до боли. Дети были честнее и чище, но даже они, подрастая, становились лжецами. Если мальчики и девочки в его группе и младшие еще не умели изображать на лице не то, что они думают, то дети постарше втягивались в эту паутину лжи все больше и больше. Наруто уставал от их лицемерия и с удовольствием прятался в своей каморке или убегал в лес.

Сегодня Наруто уже приготовился к тому, что его опять запрут в его комнатке под лестницей, но, к его удивлению, дверь осталась открытой. Он посидел на кровати еще немного, но никто не шел, чтобы закрыть его на замок. Наруто осторожно выглянул в коридор. Сгущались сумерки, и в помещениях приюта было довольно темно. Взрослые собрались в своей комнате, дети разбрелись по своим, это он чувствовал хорошо.

Наруто осторожно подкрался к задней двери и потянул замок. Он был так сосредоточен, что не услышал, как сзади подошли.

– Ты куда? – Наруто чуть не подскочил и резко обернулся. Аяме, его ровесница, смотрела на него вопросительно.

– Я… я хочу сходить в центр, – сглотнув, выдавил он.

– Зачем?

– Просто. Посмотреть. – Наруто пожал плечами, стараясь скрыть смущение.

– Тебя заругают. – Аяме еще не научилась притворяться, и на ее лице отражалось внутреннее волнение.

– Я быстро, – заверил Наруто девочку. Аяме ему нравилась, и не хотелось ее огорчать. – Только посмотрю немного, и сразу обратно.

– Пусть идет. – Хиро, мальчик из старшей группы, спускался по лестнице со второго этажа. – Если ему попадет, то это его проблемы.

Хиро, заносчивый и насмешливый, не слишком нравился Наруто, но он, по крайней мере, никогда не оскорблял его и не норовил ткнуть побольнее, как некоторые другие. Аяме от его слов испугалась еще больше, хотя и пыталась это скрыть.

– Не беспокойся, – торопливо затараторил Наруто. – Я быстро вернусь. Никто ничего и не узнает.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа и выскочил за дверь. Несколько минут он стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене здания и прислушиваясь к окружающему пространству. Было тихо.

Приют находился на окраине деревни, и кроме высокого забора его окружали густые заросли деревьев и кустарников. Все эти заросли Наруто знал вдоль и поперек, так что мог ориентироваться и с закрытыми глазами, и в полной темноте. Знал он и про дыру в заборе, через которую можно было беспрепятственно выбраться за территорию, чтобы погулять, например, в лесу. Наруто любил гулять в лесу. Там не было никого, кому бы он мог не понравиться. Во всяком случае, насекомые, белки и пауки, кажется, были рады его компании.

Но сейчас его целью был не лес, а центр деревни.

Наруто пролез через дыру в заборе и снова прислушался. Вокруг не было ни души, не считая, конечно, одного из тех странных людей, которые следовали за ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Он чувствовал их всегда и везде. Их энергия, плотная, сильная, искрящаяся, отличалась от энергии большинства остальных – воспитателей, лавочников, дворника, приютских детей – количеством и накалом. Эти люди всегда прятались в густой листве и не показывались на глаза, но Наруто всегда знал, где они. Чувствовал.

Мальчик даже не помнил, когда он начал ощущать в людях эту загадочную энергию. Это умение было с ним всегда. Постепенно он начал интересоваться этим вопросом и обнаружил, что энергия у всех людей разная, как по плотности и цвету, так и по количеству. У приютских ребятишек ее было совсем мало, у воспитателей побольше, еще больше у людей, которых называли шиноби – они еще умели бегать по крышам и носили классную зеленую форму. Больше всего этой энергии было у одного старика с трубкой в белом плаще и со шляпой, который иногда приходил в приют и всегда беседовал с Наруто. Он улыбался мальчику и смотрел покровительственно и снисходительно, но Наруто чувствовал, что этот старик тоже лжет. Как и все.

Нет, разумеется, люди притворялись не всегда. Мальчик видел и настоящую любовь, и неподдельную радость, и искреннюю ненависть. Жаль только, что последнее чаще всего доставалось ему.

Вздохнув и мысленно отмахнувшись от мрачных мыслей, Наруто по памяти побежал к центру деревни.

Чем ближе он подходил к большим улицам, тем ярче и шумнее было вокруг. Лавки и магазины работали, разноцветные гирлянды мигали огнями, множество нарядных людей ходили по улицам по одному или группами, смеялись, переговаривались, сидели за столиками в кафе и ресторанах, просто прогуливались по улицам, покупая детям сладости, мороженое и лимонад, а себе наверняка что-то покрепче. Где-то играла музыка, кто-то пел песни невпопад, уличные артисты разыгрывали маленькие представления прямо на мостовой.

Наруто прятался в тени подворотен и смотрел, смотрел, жадно впитывая звуки, запахи, события, людей. Минута шла за минутой, темнота накатывалась на Коноху, людей на улицах становилось все больше. По-хорошему надо бы возвращаться в приют, но Наруто не мог оторваться от наблюдения за этой яркой и недоступной для него жизнью. Когда еще ему представится такая возможность?

Внезапно кто-то свалился прямо на него. Мальчик не успел отскочить в сторону и крепко ударился головой о каменную стену дома. Немного придя в себя, Наруто поднял глаза и увидел, что его чуть не пришиб крупный мужчина, явно навеселе. Он громко и грязно выругался, поднялся на четвереньки и огляделся мутным взглядом. Его глаза блуждали некоторое время, а потом остановились на Наруто. Несколько секунд мужчина смотрел на мальчика, не совсем, видимо, понимая, кто это и как здесь оказался. Потом его взгляд прояснился, глаза начали наливаться кровью, и Наруто ощутил нарастающую волну ярости и ненависти, направленную именно на него.

– Ты! – прохрипел мужчина. – Ты! – громче завыл он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Иди сюда, гаденыш, и я…

Наруто не стал дожидаться, пока мужчина закончит, и побежал по улице прочь. Он бежал со всех ног, обегая людей, веселые компании, столики летних кафе. Люди шарахались в сторону, не понимая, что происходит, с удивлением глядя на то, как маленький ребенок убегает от взрослого мужчины, который кричал что-то нечленораздельное, но не сбавлял скорости.

Наруто бежал на пределе возможностей, чувствуя, как горят легкие и пульс стучит в висках, но не останавливался. Возле одного из заведений он налетел на группу шиноби, выходивших на улицу, полетел кубарем на мостовую, ободрав при этом колени и ладони и потеряв сандалии. Из-за этой заминки его преследователь почти настиг его, но мужчину придержал высокий шиноби, лицо которого закрывала темная полумаска, а один глаз – надвинутый хитай.

– Полегче, – сказал он ему, преграждая дорогу. – Это всего лишь ребенок.

– Да ты не знаешь, что ли… – начал было мужчина возмущенно.

Наруто не стал слушать их разговор и, торопливо поднявшись на ноги, побежал дальше, не разбирая дороги. Только бы уйти подальше от людей, оказавшихся такими враждебно настроенными.

Юркнув в какую-то подворотню, он прислонился к стене и перевел дыхание. Голова гудела, ссадины на ладонях и коленях неприятно саднили, но еще больнее было от той обжигающей ненависти, которую он чувствовал в том мужчине, который преследовал его, и в тех прохожих, мимо которых он пробегал по улице, и даже в тех шиноби, которые задержали его преследователя. За что люди его ненавидят? Что он им сделал? Он всю жизнь провел в приюте и почти не выходил оттуда, поэтому искренне не понимал, кому и как мог навредить. Да, воспитателям могло не нравиться то, что он часто сбегал в лес, но что он сделал остальным?

Из размышлений его выдернул грубый окрик и раздавшийся смех.

– Таак, кто это тут у нас? – неприятным тоном протянул подросток лет четырнадцати. На лбу у него, как и у остальных его товарищей, красовался хитай с символом деревни. – Ого, ребята, да это же тот самый пацан!

Наруто попятился. От подростков волнами накатывались разные эмоции: удивление, неприязнь, презрение, брезгливость, предвкушение, злая радость, злость и, как вишенка на торте, ненависть. Кто бы сомневался.

Наруто снова побежал. Он петлял как заяц по узким улочкам, пытаясь оторваться от преследователей, а они будто играли с ним, то притормаживая, то снова нагоняя. И смеялись, зло, громко, издевательски.

Наруто нырнул в темную подворотню, забился в самый дальний угол, скрючившись, залез под какие-то доски, затаился, как мышь, дрожа, как осиновый лист, и отчаянно стараясь не заплакать, чтобы не выдать себя. Подростки неторопливо раскидывали хлам, которым было забито пространство между домами, негромко переговариваясь и посмеиваясь. Они были уверены, что скоро найдут мальчика. Что тогда будет, Наруто боялся представить.

Когда в проулке появился еще один человек, мальчик пропустил. Он не столько увидел его, сколько почувствовал. Темная фигурка, немногим больше тех подростков, что преследовали его, не излучала в окружающее пространство никакой энергии, так что сперва Наруто подумал, что это простой прохожий, не шиноби. Эмоции человека – азарт, злость, презрение – были яркими, сильными и направленными на шестерых приятелей.

Что происходило потом, Наруто понимал плохо. Какая-то возня, крики, вспышки призрачного голубого пламени, потом настоящий огонь и вода, лившаяся с неба, снова голубые всполохи. Появились еще люди, и в них мальчик безошибочно опознал тех шиноби, что следили за ним.

А потом появился человек, от ауры которого Наруто почувствовал такой ужас, что забился бы под землю, если бы у него была такая возможность. Он закрыл лицо руками и сжался еще сильнее, только бы его не нашли.

– Тихо, тихо, малыш, я тебя не обижу. – Тихий голос пробился через пелену страха. – Иди ко мне.

Наруто открыл глаза. Темная фигура человека, который вступил в перепалку с теми подростками, нависала над ним. Лицо его закрывала полумаска из ткани, так что видны были только глаза. Длинные белые волосы рассыпались по плечам, окутывая женщину – теперь он это понял – плащом.

– Тамаэ, мать твою!

От резкого окрика и усилившейся волны злости, почти лишавшей разума, Наруто подскочил и вцепился руками в одежду женщины. Тут же его окутала плотная пелена белой энергии, слегка покалывавшей и искрившейся зелеными проблесками, потом он ощутил, словно падает в пропасть, а потом… Потом он почувствовал яркий свет солнца и горячий сухой ветер.

Через несколько секунд рядом снова появился человек с убийственной аурой. Он что-то кричал сперва, а потом подошел ближе, и его гнев сменился беспокойством. Мужчина пытался оторвать Наруто от женщины, а мальчик цеплялся изо всех сил, будучи уверенным, что если разожмет пальцы, то обязательно умрет. А потом вдруг на него навалилась такая апатия, что стало все равно, что с ним будет, и он расслабил руки. Последнее, что он помнил, прежде чем провалиться в забытье, это пронзительные змеиные глаза, лишавшие воли, и тонкую усмешку на бледном лице.

* * *

Наруто просыпался медленно. Праздник, подростки, загнавшие его как дичь в темный угол, страшный человек со взглядом змеи – все произошедшее вчера казалось страшным сном. Он открыл глаза и заморгал, чтобы прояснить зрение. Потолок был незнакомым. Он повернул голову и огляделся. Он был в большой комнате с множеством сложных приборов, больше похожей на больничную палату – несколько месяцев назад Наруто упал с дерева и сломал руку, так что несколько дней ему пришлось провести в госпитале, и теперь ему было с чем сравнить.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошла немолодая красивая женщина. Ее яркие красные с проседью волосы были заколоты в пучок на затылке, спокойные серые глаза смотрели ласково и ободряюще.

– С добрым утром, Наруто, – сказала она. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова не болит?

Она присела на кровать рядом с мальчиком. Наруто нахмурился и прислушался к себе. Он помнил, что вроде как ударился головой вчера, а еще ободрал колени и кожу на ладонях. Сейчас же у него ничего не болело, а от ссадин не осталось и следа. Синяки и другие повреждения всегда заживали на нем быстро, «как на собаке» – говорила Фуюко-сан, но все же не с такой скоростью. Он отрицательно помотал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд женщины и уставился на нее во все глаза.

– Меня зовут Амайя Узумаки, – продолжила женщина и выжидающе посмотрела на него.

Узумаки? Наруто был ошарашен. У этой женщины такая же фамилия, как у него. Это значит… Видимо, его взгляд был настолько красноречив, что лучше всяких слов говорил обо всех его мыслях.

– Да, мы родственники, хотя и не слишком похожи. – Женщина коротко засмеялась. – Есть хочешь?

Словно в ответ на вопрос в животе у Наруто громко заурчало, и он почувствовал, как краска заливает щеки. Амайя-сан улыбнулась и встала.

– Тогда пойдем, сейчас как раз время завтрака.

Она наклонилась и достала из-под кровати смешные детские тапочки в виде кроликов с ушками, видимо, для него. Ну, правильно, Наруто же потерял вчера свои сандалии.

Он поднялся с постели, надел тапки-кролики, которые были ему немного малы, и нерешительно потопал за Амайей-сан. Она крепко взяла его за руку, прежде чем открыть дверь, и снова ободряюще улыбнулась. Они шли довольно долго по длинному, казавшемуся бесконечным коридору, пока не добрались до внушительных размеров помещения. Там за длинным столом сидело множество людей. Наруто сразу напрягся и спрятался за спину Амайи-сан. Ото всех людей исходила аура силы, от кого-то больше, от кого-то меньше, но сомневаться не приходилось, что это шиноби, все до единого. И Амайя-сан тоже, как он отметил с опозданием.

Женщина посадила его с краю стола, сама села рядом и подала знак одному из поваров, стоящих у плиты. Перед мальчиком тут же возникла большая тарелка ароматной молочной каши, белый хлеб с маслом и чашка горячего какао. Наруто даже растерялся сперва и заозирался по сторонам, но никто не обращал на него внимания – люди были сосредоточены на завтраке, так что он быстро отошел от смущения и принялся за еду.

Он почти закончил с завтраком, когда почувствовал приближение знакомой подавляющей ауры. Человек с желтыми парализующими змеиными глазами почти незаметным движением скользнул в столовую, и все взгляды сразу обратились на него. Наруто вжался в стул, стараясь быть незаметным, но мужчина все равно нашел его глазами, впрочем, сразу же переключившись на других.

– Рю, Сабуро, идете с Тамаэ, – прошелестел он. – Остальные после завтрака на планерку в мой кабинет.

И с этими словами страшный человек выскользнул из общего зала. Наруто перевел дух. И вид, и голос, и обжигающая холодом энергия этого человека нагоняли на него священный ужас. Ему хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше, и это желание было почти непреодолимым.

Он не успел опомниться, как Амайя-сан потащила его вон из столовой куда-то еще. На этот раз они шли недолго. В просторной комнате на полу в окружении игрушек сидела девочка примерно одного с Наруто возраста. Увидев вошедших, она подскочила с места и подбежала к ним.

– Хибари-чан, это Наруто, – представила его Амайя-сан.

– Пливет, Налуто. – Девочка наклонила головку чуть вбок и заинтересованно оглядела Наруто с головы до ног. – Будешь со мной иглать?

Наруто только ошарашено кивнул, и девочка, словно только этого и ждала, схватила его за руку и потащила в сторону своего угла. Там она сразу начала рассказывать ему о своих игрушках и объяснять, во что она играет. Наруто только и мог, что кивать. Хибари щебетала о своем, а мальчик тем временем рассматривал ее. Он не сразу заметил, что глаза у девочки точь-в-точь как у того страшного человека. Они родственники? Наверное, он ее отец. И лицом Хибари была похожа на того Змея, так Наруто про себя назвал мужчину, правда, ее энергия была не холодной и подавляющей волю, а спокойной, светлой и умиротворяющей. Рядом с ней было тепло и уютно находиться, поэтому мальчик быстро расслабился и включился в игру.

– Налуто, а ты останешься? – вдруг спросила Хибари.

Наруто замер и беспомощно посмотрел на Амайю-сан. Он находился в полной растерянности от этого простого вопроса. Он не знал, где оказался, как сюда попал, что это за люди, зачем они забрали его, и надолго ли. Амайя-сан серьезно посмотрела на него, на Хибари, и ответила:

– Если Наруто захочет, то останется с нами навсегда.

– Позалуста, Налуто, оставайся, – сразу начала просить девочка. – Мама лазлешит, а папу я угавалю. Ну позалуста. Останешься?

Наруто сглотнул и кивнул. Сказать вслух почему-то не получалось – в горле стоял противный ком, от которого даже дышать было трудно. Каждый день он, как и все дети в приюте, мечтал, что его заберут в семью, и вот теперь его мечта сбылась? В это было трудно поверить, но так хотелось!

Он хлюпнул носом, быстро вытер глаза рукой и улыбнулся девочке.

– Давай играть, – прошептал он. Хибари с воодушевлением полезла за новыми игрушками в шкаф, а мальчик радостью помогал ей. Наруто так увлекся, что даже не заметил, как в комнате появилась еще одна женщина, и обратил на нее внимание только тогда, когда Хибари вскочила со своего места и кинулась к ней с криком:

– Мама, а мы с Налуто иглаем!

Молодая красивая женщина улыбнулась ей и повернулась к мальчику. Ее длинные волосы спускались до самой земли, а разноцветные глаза смотрели так же ласково и ободряюще, как и у Амайи-сан. Наруто тут же вспомнил ее – это она вчера была в той подворотне и защитила его от хулиганов. Вчера в ней не ощущалось вообще никакой энергии, сегодня же мальчик почувствовал сразу два источника, правда, довольно слабые, особенно по сравнению с тем страшным человеком. В ней также ощущалась усталость и слабое чувство вины. Как ее звали? А, Тамаэ!

Женщина была одета в форму, похожую на ту, что носили шиноби в Конохе. Видимо, она собиралась куда-то. Хибари тоже это заметила, потому что сразу же засыпала ее вопросами:

– Мама, а куда ты идешь? А можно я с тобой? А давай и Налуто возьмем!

– Нет, милая, – ответила женщина и потрепала дочь по голове. – Сейчас я вас не возьму, мне нужно быстро обернуться, но после обеда мы все вместе отправимся в поход. Наруто, подойди, пожалуйста.

Хибари сразу успокоилась и вернулась к игрушкам, а Наруто несмело подошел к женщине. Она быстро измерила его с ног до головы длинной лентой и что-то записала в блокноте. Хибари не преминула встрять и спросить, зачем это нужно. Наруто и самому было интересно, но он спросить не решался.

– Наруто совершенно нечего надеть, а твои вещи ему малы, – немедленно ответила ее мать. – Сейчас я пойду и куплю все необходимое, а вы пока поиграете. Амайя-сан, – обратилась она уже к пожилой женщине, протягивая лист бумаги, – соберите нам все по списку, нам нужно выходить как можно быстрее. Я вернусь часа через два. Постараюсь пораньше управиться, но… – Она пожала плечами. – Ладно, дети, не скучайте и слушайтесь Амайю-сан. Я скоро вернусь.

Тамаэ-сан улыбнулась и быстро вышла. Амайя-сан занялась сбором каких-то вещей, уходила куда-то, возвращалась. Стопка вещей росла, добавлялись новые. А потом Амайя-сан достала небольшие свитки, и вся гора вещей исчезла в них. Наруто разинул рот от изумления. Хибари заметила его удивление и сразу начала объяснять, что происходит.

– Это свитки для хланения. Дедушка Тэ и мама умеют делать такие. В них можно хланить все что хочешь. И одежду, и еду, и иглушки. Все. Даже людей. Меня дедушка тоже научит. Хочешь, и тебя научит?

Наруто только кивнул – еще бы ему не хотеть – а Хибари тут же вскочила на ноги и потащила его к небольшому столику.

– На, поплобуй. – Она сунула ему в руку карандаш и лист бумаги. Вскоре они оба увлеченно рисовали какие-то незнакомые Наруто знаки. У мальчика не сразу получалось, но он старался, и вскоре его закорючки почти не отличались от тех, которые рисовала Хибари. Девочка тут же сообщила об этом Амайе-сан, и Наруто получил первую в жизни похвалу. Искреннюю, это он понял сразу.

Время за играми и рисованием пробежало быстро, и Амайя-сан повела их в столовую на обед. Людей на этот раз было заметно меньше, кто-то уходил, кто-то приходил, все быстро буквально закидывали в себя обед и торопливо убегали. Амайя-сан тоже просила детей поторопиться.

Когда они вернулись обратно в комнату, Тамаэ-сан уже вынимала из свитка новые вещи. Наруто тут же взяли в оборот и одели в новую одежду – белье, теплые штаны, футболку, толстовку и куртку, ботинки на толстой подошве. Волосы велели закрыть шапкой. Хибари одели примерно в то же самое. Потом в комнате появились двое высоких мужчин-шиноби со странными рюкзаками за спиной. Оказалось, что в этих переносках понесут Хибари и его самого.

Наруто наблюдал за сборами молча, Хибари же спрашивала обо всем, что ее интересовало. Так выяснилось, что они сейчас отправятся в путешествие. Да, длинное, идти придется дней десять, да, с ними идут Рю и Сабуро – они понесут их с Наруто, нет, папа останется здесь и присоединится позже. Почему они уходят? Здесь становится опасно, поэтому нужно переселиться в другое место. Да, вам там понравится. Да, все игрушки привезут, правда, не сразу, но вы же потерпите?

Когда сборы были закончены, появился тот самый страшный человек, который вызывал у Наруто священный ужас. Он окинул всю компанию цепким взглядом, задержался на Наруто, отчего у мальчика по спине побежали мурашки, и остановился на Тамаэ-сан. Холодность и отстраненность в нем сразу сменилась теплым нежным чувством, хотя на лице не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Наруто с изумлением наблюдал и ответную нежность и тепло в эмоциях Тамаэ-сан.

– Мы готовы, – тихо сказала она.

– Будьте осторожны, – так же тихо ответил он. – Береги себя и детей.

А потом резко развернулся и вышел. Тамаэ-сан с непроницаемым лицом повернулась к мужчинам-шиноби.

– Ну все, выходим.

Сначала они шли по длинному подземному коридору, а потом вышли на поверхность где-то в лесу. Взрослые сразу же взяли высокий темп и, поднявшись на деревья, побежали по веткам. Наруто смотрел по сторонам на мелькающие деревья, иногда сменяющиеся открытыми пространствами, пока не надоело. Тогда он решил прощупать шиноби, который его нес. Сабуро, кажется, так его звали. Энергии у Сабуро оказалось много, столько же, что и у тех, кто следил за Наруто, значит, он сильный шиноби, сделал вывод для себя мальчик. Что же касается эмоций, то мужчина был собран и сосредоточен, как, впрочем, и все остальные. Потом Наруто задремал, утомленный качкой и однообразием пейзажей.

Проснулся он уже вечером, когда Сабуро аккуратно сгрузил его на землю рядом с Хибари, потирающей заспанные глаза. Сонным взглядом Наруто следил за тем, как Тамаэ ставит палатки, а Рю разводит костер буквально щелчком пальца. Странно, что это чудо не впечатлило мальчика, хотя, возможно, он просто устал. Наруто и Хибари накормили и уложили спать в теплые уютные спальные мешки, а взрослые остались караулить.

Следующий день прошел в пути. Они останавливались только на обед и по нужде, передвигаясь с пугающей скоростью куда-то на северо-восток. Не остановились взрослые даже тогда, когда начал накрапывать дождь, только накинули дождевики, прикрывая и детей.

Только на третьи сутки они добрались до какого-то маленького городка и остановились в гостинице, причем засветло. Поэтому, выкупав уставших Хибари и Наруто, перестирав одежду, Тамаэ-сан предложила сходить погулять. Переодевшись, они отправились на улицу, послонялись немного по городку, зашли в кафе поесть и полакомиться сладостями, заглянули в пару магазинов, чтобы купить несколько игрушек и книжек. Вроде бы ничего сверхъестественного и выдающегося, но Наруто все равно радовался, ведь прежде даже такая малость ему была недоступна. Хибари, на удивление, веселилась так же точно. Они оба настолько устали за день, что заснули почти сразу, как только вернулись в гостиницу, прямо в одежде.

Еще два дня прошли в таком же темпе – день в пути, ночь в гостинице – а потом несколько дней им пришлось ночевать в лесу. Наруто немного освоился и уже не боялся задавать вопросы и разговаривать с Тамаэ-сан и шиноби. Однажды вечером он решился спросить, как Рю разводит огонь.

– С помощью чакры, – пояснил мужчина. Видя непонимание в глазах мальчика, он пояснил, – чакра – это особая энергия, которая есть у всех людей. Шиноби специально развивают в себе эту способность, и у них чакры много. Ее мы можем преобразовывать, например, как я, в огонь, или как Сабуро, в воду, или как Тамаэ, в электричество.

Наруто задумался. Особая энергия, которая есть у всех в разном количестве?

– А она какого цвета? – осторожно спросил он.

– Какого цвета? – переспросил Рю. – Хм, честно говоря, я не знаю. – Он почесал в затылке. – Медицинская чакра зеленая, это я видел, а про остальную сказать не могу. Спроси у Тамаэ, она видит.

– Вижу, – подтвердила подошедшая к костру женщина. – Чаще всего она белая с разными оттенками. У Рю, например, с красным, у Сабуро с голубым, у меня одна серебристая, а другая желтая.

– А у меня? – Наруто спросил прежде, чем успел подумать, и тут же прикусил язык.

– У тебя? – Тамаэ-сан сосредоточилась, прикрыв глаза. – Одна голубая, а другая красная.

Наруто кивнул и задумался еще крепче. Выходит, он чувствует в людях как раз эту самую чакру. Тамаэ-сан тоже видит ее, потому что описала так, как видит ее он сам. Мало того, у нее тоже два типа этой самой чакры, как и у него. До этого Наруто думал, что он какой-то неправильный, потому что у него было две чакры, а у всех окружавших его людей только одна. Теперь от сердца немного отлегло. Значит, есть на свете люди такие же, как он. Кивнув сам себе, Наруто принялся за еду, которую ему уже настойчиво совала в руки Хибари, и не заметил задумчивого взгляда, которым проводила его Тамаэ-сан.

Наконец, они добрались до довольно большого города, в котором задержались на несколько дней. Им наконец удалось выспаться как следует, в нормальных кроватях, отдохнуть от бесконечного бега по пересеченной местности, от которой взрослые сильно устали за прошедшие семь дней. Дети тоже были утомлены. Первые сутки в гостинице они только и делали, что ели и спали. Потом Тамаэ-сан вывела их на улицу. Наруто, выросший в стенах приюта, с восторгом рассматривал самые простые вещи – лавки торговцев, рынок, дома, вывески, людей, спешивших по делам, детей, играющих во дворах. Хибари, видимо, видевшая в своей жизни не больше него, с таким же восторгом и непосредственностью засыпала мать вопросами.

На третий день Хибари задала вопрос, который интересовал и Наруто.

– Мама, а почему мы дальше не идем? Мы останемся жить здесь?

– Нет, здесь мы жить не будем, – ответила Тамаэ-сан. – Мы сейчас ждем вестей от папы. Орочимару сообщит нам, куда идти дальше.

– Он плишлет змею?

– Да, верно. И потом мы пойдем дальше, туда, куда он укажет.

Хибари ответ удовлетворил, и она занялась своими делами, а Наруто похолодел. Однажды одна из воспитательниц бросила в сердцах: «Лучше бы тебя забрал Орочимару, для своих экспериментов». Что же получается, он попал к тому самому, для экспериментов? Что такое эти самые эксперименты, Наруто не имел ни малейшего представления, но по опыту знал, что ничего хорошего ему воспитательницы бы не пожелали.

Нет-нет-нет, такого не может быть! Тамаэ-сан не такая! Она не могла забрать его для чего-то плохого!

Сердце вдруг забилось часто-часто, как у загнанного зверька, дыхание перехватило, а глаза защипало от слез. Он непроизвольно всхлипнул, чем немедленно привлек внимание Тамаэ-сан.

– Что такое, Наруто? Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит?

В ее голосе было столько искреннего беспокойства и сочувствия, что Наруто не выдержал и разревелся. Он не переживет, если все это окажется ложью. Рыдая, он выпалил все, что ему говорили воспитательницы и чего он так испугался.

– Вот бл… – Тамаэ-сан быстро хлопнула себя по губам. Наруто явственно ощутил в ней злость, которая, впрочем, не была направлена на него. – Языки бы вырвать твоим воспитательницам, да Заратустра не позволяет*, – проворчала она сердито. Потом вздохнула и погладила его по голове. – Орочимару действительно страшный человек, но только для врагов. Тебе нечего бояться. В крайнем случае, я тебя защищу.

Наруто сразу перестал всхлипывать и недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. Она его защитит? От этого страшного человека? Она же намного слабее его.

Видимо, его недоверие было написано на его лице огромными буквами, потому что Тамаэ-сан прищурилась и сказала:

– Не веришь? Зря. Хибари, подтверди.

Девочка оторвалась от своего занятия и серьезно посмотрела на Наруто.

– Папа очень любит маму и ничего ей не сделает. – А потом добавила, – если хочешь, я могу тебя защитить от папы.

Этого Наруто уже не мог стерпеть. Быстро вытерев слезы, он вскочил на ноги и, сжав кулаки, громко сказал:

– Не надо меня защищать, я не какой-то там слабак, чтобы меня защищала девчонка.

– Конечно нет, – ласково ответила Тамаэ-сан. – Ты не слабый, ты просто еще маленький.

Наруто насупился.

– Очень скоро ты вырастешь, и тогда сможешь защитить не только себя, но и всех, кого захочешь.

– Правда?

– Правда. – Тамаэ-сан твердо кивнула. – Возможно, ты станешь сильнее даже Орочимару.

Наруто задумался. В то, что он сможет стать сильнее этого страшного человека, верилось с большим трудом, но Тамаэ-сан говорила так уверенно, что сомневаться в ее словах он не мог.

– А он точно не заберет меня на экси… эксери…

– Эксперименты, – подсказала женщина. – Нет, не заберет. Иначе ему придется иметь дело со мной, – с напускной суровостью заявила она.

– И со мной, – крикнула Хибари воинственно, подскочив к ним.

Наруто фыркнул. Он представил, как Тамаэ-сан и Хибари вдвоем бьют страшного человека Орочимару, и ему стало так смешно, что он не смог удержаться от смеха. Вслед за ним засмеялись и остальные. Вскоре они втроем катались по полу, держась за животы.

От веселья их отвлекла небольшая желто-коричневая змея, возникшая из ниоткуда. Она выплюнула маленький свиток и с хлопком исчезла. Тамаэ-сан сразу посерьезнела, раскрыла свиток и, прочитав содержимое, сказала:

– Ну, дети, завтра отправляемся в путь.

* * *

*Набил бы я тебе рыло, – мечтательно сообщил Остап, – только Заратустра не позволяет. (И. Ильф, Е. Петров, «Двенадцать стульев»)


	27. Глава 26 Орочимару-тоо-сан

Им пришлось идти еще три дня, ночуя в лесу, прежде чем они добрались до места, назначенного Орочимару. На подходе их встретили двое часовых, тщательно проверивших всех с ног до головы. В небольшом лагере было немного народу – Наруто узнал повара и еще пару шиноби со старой базы, а вот палаток стояло около десятка. Подошедший повар, Садао, пояснил, что все остальные сейчас внизу. Тамаэ-сан попросила его присмотреть за детьми и убежала куда-то.

Садао-сан увел Наруто и Хибари к палатке, исполняющей роль кухни, и сразу принялся их кормить. Хибари, верная себе, тут же принялась его расспрашивать, Наруто тоже решился задать несколько вопросов. Повар с удовольствием ответил на все. Так они узнали, что сейчас все дотонщики (а кто это такие, Наруто уже знал) во главе с самим Орочимару-сама готовят помещения для новой базы. Работают они круглые сутки посменно, потому что фронт работ огромный, а в этой местности скоро пойдет снег. Скоро подтянутся мастера фуин, чтобы наладить быт и поставить мощный охранный барьер. Сегодня им всем еще придется переночевать в палатках, но уже завтра люди спустятся под землю.

Так и вышло. На следующий день все переселились в большой зал под холмом. Орочимару-сама сутками пропадал на строительстве, приходя только поесть, Тамаэ-сан занималась разными бытовыми вопросами, а также принимала участие в патрулировании окрестностей, иногда уходила со своей командой в ближайший город за припасами, так что за детьми присматривали разные люди. Впрочем, Наруто и Хибари от этого нисколько не страдали. Наблюдать за стройкой и работой шиноби было так интересно! Наруто перезнакомился со всеми и довольно быстро освоился, тем более что никто его не шпынял, не ругал, и вообще все относились к нему ровно так же, как и к Хибари, то есть как к обычному ребенку.

База получалась огромной: длиннющие коридоры, обширные полигоны для тренировок, просторные жилые помещения, лаборатории, кухня, подсобки. Отдельно стояли апартаменты самого Орочимару-самы: готовилось несколько спален – одна для взрослых и три для детей, кабинет, библиотека, большая общая комната, отдельная кухня и несколько ванных комнат. Наруто и Хибари предложили выбрать себе по отдельной комнате, но они решили, что будут жить в одной – так веселее, так что свободными остались еще две. На вопрос, зачем они нужны, Тамаэ-сан ответила только одно – «пригодятся». Пока все эти помещения были мрачными и гулкими – дети перепробовали их на предмет эха все до единого – но вскоре их отделают и заставят мебелью и оборудованием, так что база станет совсем пригодной для жилья. Пока же все ютились в большой общей зале.

Через несколько дней пришли несколько шиноби во главе с высоким красивым пожилым человеком. Хибари бросилась к нему с криком «дедуска», едва только увидела. Оказалось, что это муж Амайи-сан, Узумаки Тейдзо, мастер фуиндзюцу. Он сразу занялся охранным барьером вокруг базы, а потом освещением, водоснабжением и прочими бытовыми удобствами. Наруто был так впечатлен тем, как мудреные знаки, сделанные Тейдзо-саном, зажигают свет или очищают воду, что ходил за ним, как привязанный. Фуин был похож на настоящее чудо. И Тейдзо-сан сказал, что начнет учить Наруто и Хибари основам фуиндзюцу, в числе прочего, как только закончит с базой.

После установки барьера Тейдзо-сан собрал у всех обитателей базы кровь, чтобы вписать их всех в список доступа. У всех, кроме Наруто.

– Ты же Узумаки, – ответил он на резонный вопрос, почему. – Ты и так через него пройдешь.

Тейдзо-сан сдержал обещание, и когда его часть работы по обустройству базы была закончена, начал заниматься с детьми чтением, счетом и каллиграфией. Еще на одном из полигонов для них сделали целую полосу препятствий из веревок, лестниц, турников, и дети под руководством одного из шиноби, Кацу-сана, много времени проводили, бегая, прыгая, лазая по канатам. Кацу-сан также учил их кидать кунаи в большую мишень и… падать. Да, именно. Кацу-сан сказал, что обучение боевым искусствам всегда начинается с того, что человек учится падать без последствий для собственного здоровья. А еще они с Хибари каждый день ходили гулять на специально созданную для этой цели площадку над базой. Зима в той местности, где они обосновались, оказалась довольно снежной, так что дети вдоволь наигрались в снежки, налепились снеговиков и даже начали строить снежную крепость.

За всеми этими занятиями и заботами Наруто нечасто видел Орочимару-сама. Он всегда чувствовал его приближение и еще пугался его сильной и подавляющей ауры, но постепенно начинал к ней привыкать.

Через два с небольшим месяца все работы по обустройству нового жилища были закончены. Праздновать новоселье решили вместе с Новым годом, правда, довольно скромно, поскольку, как объяснили детям, пришлось потратить очень много денег на строительство новой базы.

Мда, если это был скромный праздник, то что же подразумевалось под нескромным? В новогоднюю ночь дети, нарядившись котенком и лисенком, раздавали подарки, которые купили под руководством Тамаэ-сан в ближайшем городе, взрослым возле большой елки в общем зале и сами получили кучу сладостей, потом ходили на улицу провожать старый год и встречать новый, потом взрослые затеяли игры, показавшиеся Наруто детскими. Однако серьезные шиноби, хохоча и подкалывая друг друга, бегали вокруг стульев или пытались лопнуть воздушный шарик, садясь на него. И руководила всем этим безобразием Тамаэ-сан! Наруто и Хибари довольно быстро устали и были отправлены спать, а взрослые шумели, видимо, до самого утра, потому что утром дети встали раньше всех.

После этого дни потекли спокойно и размеренно. Шиноби ходили на миссии, заработала фуин-мастерская, каждый занимался своим делом. Тамаэ-сан в основном работала с Тейдзо-саном и управляла хозяйственными делами. На миссии ее почему-то не отпускали.

Орочимару-сама, Тамаэ-сан и дети стали проводить вечера в большой комнате в своей части подземного комплекса. Чаще всего Тамаэ-сан читала им сказки и истории, удобно устроившись на большом мягком диване. Наруто приваливался к одному ее боку, а Хибари к другому, а иногда и просто ложились так, чтобы голова была у нее на коленях. Орочимару-сама в это время изучал какие-нибудь свитки в своем кресле или проверял очередную кипу документов. Его чакра при этом была спокойной и умиротворенной, иногда, правда, вспыхивая раздражением, направленным на кого-то постороннего.

Наруто все еще побаивался этого человека, поэтому постоянно был настороже и сканировал его эмоции, направленные на других людей и его самого. При общении с подчиненными Орочимару-сама был сдержанным и холодным, при встрече с Тамаэ в нем словно вспыхивал огонь, жаркий и немного обжигающий, в присутствии дочери пламя становилось мягким и ласковым, а вот к самому Наруто мужчина испытывал другие чувства – интерес, причем довольно сильный, осторожную симпатию, снисходительную доброжелательность. Ненависти, презрения и прочего негатива Наруто не ощущал никогда, даже если случалось нашалить. Орочимару-сама относился так же, как и к Хибари, не делая между ними различия, и ругал и хвалил точно так же. Наруто уже не однажды поймал себя на том, что назвал его тоо-сан, как и Хибари, правда, только в разговорах с ней. Во всех остальных случаях он продолжал употреблять принятое на базе обращение.

Однажды, лежа на диване, примостив голову на колени Тамаэ-сан, Наруто почувствовал слабый толчок. Он удивленно поднял голову, Хибари сделала то же самое. Тамаэ-сан посмотрела на них, отложила книгу и, откашлявшись, сказала:

– Так, дети, нам с папой нужно вам кое-что сказать.

Орочимару-сама многозначительно посмотрел на нее, поднял глаза к потолку, вздохнул.

– У вас появится братик или сестричка, – продолжила Тамаэ-сан.

– Хм, – Орочимару-сама снова посмотрел на нее. – Я склоняюсь к версии братика.

– Это еще почему? – изумилась она.

– Насколько я помню, в этот раз тебя от мяса не тошнило, значит…

– Значит…

– Значит, будет мальчик, – закончил он.

Тамаэ-сан задумалась на минуту, а потом покачала головой.

– Нет, – твердо заключила она. – Два мальчика.

Теперь пришла очередь удивляться Орочимару-саме.

– Близнецы? Идентичные или нет?

Тамаэ-сан снова прислушалась к себе.

– Хм, трудно сказать, очаги слишком маленькие, но чакра очень похожа, – наконец сказала она задумчиво.

– Значит, идентичные, – кивнув, заключил Орочимару-сама. – И как же мы будем их различать?

– По имени, конечно. – Тамаэ-сан фыркнула и засмеялась.

– Очень смешно, – фыркнул в свою очередь Орочимару-сама.

Дети же во время этого короткого диалога непонимающе переводили взгляд с одного взрослого на другого. Наконец, Хибари решилась.

– Блатики? А где они сейчас?

– У меня в животике.

Хибари изумленно уставилась матери на живот, а потом осторожно приложила к нему ухо. Наруто же прислушался к ощущениям. Сначала он ничего не чувствовал, а потом все же уловил две крохотные искорки белой чакры.

Это было настолько удивительно, что Наруто не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Ой, они что-то говолят, – удивленно сказала Хибари, оторвавшись от живота.

Тамаэ-сан звонко расхохоталась.

– Это у меня ужин в желудке булькает, – выдавила она сквозь смех. – Говорить ваши братья начнут где-то в год после рождения.

– А когда они родятся?

– В мае. – Тамаэ-сан перестала смеяться и теперь с легкой улыбкой смотрела на Хибари и Наруто. Девочка в своей обычной манере засыпала ее вопросами, а Наруто, опять же, как обычно, смотрел и слушал.

* * *

Дни шли за днями, на смену зиме пришла весна. За это время одну из пустых комнат отделали и обставили мебелью, превратив в детскую.

Тамаэ-сан все время ворчала, что стала похожа на бегемота, и виноват в этом… Орочимару-сама. Тот терпел все ее капризы со стойкостью настоящего шиноби, ни на секунду не теряя спокойствия. Он водил ее на прогулки, одевал, завязывал шнурки на ботинках, делал массаж ног по вечерам, расчесывал волосы. И занимался с Хибари и Наруто вместо нее.

Каждый вечер по-прежнему Тамаэ-сан читала детям книжки. Однажды Наруто почувствовал рядом с ней какое-то смутное беспокойство. Что-то тяготило ее и страшило. Он поднял глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Тамаэ-сан вымученно улыбнулась и сжала его руку.

– Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, – сказала она тихо.

Орочимару-сама, в это время просматривавший очередную кипу документов, сразу напрягся и встал со своего места.

– Так, дети, пойдемте-ка, – со странной серьезностью сказал он. – Пора вам готовиться ко сну.

Тамаэ-сан только кивнула и поморщилась, правда, сразу постаралась скрыть это за улыбкой. Хибари, почувствовав настроение отца и Наруто, с нескрываемым беспокойством уставилась на мать.

– Ничего-ничего, – махнула рукой Тамаэ-сан. – Просто вашим братикам пора появиться на свет. Завтра познакомитесь. – Она снова улыбнулась. – Идите.

Хибари бросила взгляд на отца, на Наруто, словно ища поддержки. Мальчик взял ее за руку, ободряюще сжимая пальцы, и они вместе пошли в свою комнату.

Несмотря на волнение и беспокойство, им все-таки удалось заснуть.

Утром их подняла Амайя-сан.

– Ну что, хотите посмотреть на малышей?

Торопливо умывшись и одевшись, Наруто и Хибари, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, пошли за женщиной в медблок. Тамаэ-сан сидела на кровати, Орочимару-сама стоял рядом с детской кроваткой, опираясь руками о бортик. Оба выглядели бледными и уставшими, но при этом Наруто ощущал в них тихую радость и облегчение.

Дети неуверенно подошли к кроватке, в которой лежали и попискивали два маленьких свертка.

– Ой, какие они маленькие, – удивленно воскликнула Хибари и протянула руку, чтобы потрогать светлый пушок на голове у одного из малышей. Наруто тоже потрогал тонкие волосики.

– Слушай, Тама, – сказал Орочимару-сама чуть хриплым голосом, – они и в самом деле совершенно одинаковые. Как мы будем их отличать друг от друга?

Наруто улыбнулся. Малыши действительно были похожи как две капли воды, вот только чакра их немного отличалась – у одного малыша в ней ясно ощущались желтые искорки, а у другого зеленые.

– По чакре, – невозмутимо ответила Тамаэ-сан.

Орочимару-сама повернулся к ней и многозначительно поднял бровь.

– Не все же у нас такие сенсоры, как ты, – фыркнул он.

Наруто навострил уши. Сенсор? Тамаэ-сан сенсор, потому что чувствует чакру? Значит, и он тоже? Спросить или нет?

– О господи! – Тамаэ-сан поджала губы и подняла глаза к потолку. – Что может быть проще? Одному вденем серьгу в левое ушко, другому в правое.

– Гениально. – Орочимару-сама усмехнулся и направился к двери. – И звать их будем «левый» и «правый»*.

– Только золотые бери, – крикнула ему вслед жена, благополучно пропустив вторую часть реплики.

В тот день детям не разрешили долго находиться рядом с малышами, но уже на следующее утро Тамаэ-сан вместе с младенцами вернулась в свои комнаты и поселилась в новой детской.

Весь следующий месяц они практически не видели Тамаэ-сан – забота о малышах отнимала все ее время и силы. Вместо нее с ними занимался Орочимару-сама. Наруто привык к его присутствию и даже привязался к нему. Дошло до того, что он как-то назвал его тоо-сан. Сразу стушевался и отвернулся, хотя Орочимару-сама и сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.

Он почти круглые сутки проводил с ними, однако дела требовали его присутствия, так что вскоре ему пришлось уйти с базы на пару дней. За это время Тамаэ-сан так устала с детьми, что заснула на скамейке на детской площадке, куда они все вместе выходили погулять днем.

– Ну вот, она опять спит, – надула губки Хибари.

– Перестань, Хи, каа-сан устала, – ласково упрекнул ее Наруто.

– Ты-то откуда знаешь?

– Чувствую, – пожал плечами мальчик.

– Да? – Недовольное выражение лица девочки сменилось на заинтересованное. – А что ты еще чувствуешь?

Наруто задумался, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Где-то вдалеке промелькнул отголосок знакомой чакры.

– Отец идет. – Он повернулся в сторону леса. Хибари посмотрела в ту же сторону.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило, а потом на опушке показалась знакомая фигура. Девочка тут же сорвалась с места и побежала туда, с ходу запрыгивая мужчине на руки. Было видно, как она с восторгом рассказывает о чем-то отцу, а он кивает и улыбается.

Орочимару-сама, подойдя к детской площадке, опустил дочь на землю.

– Здравствуй, Наруто. – Он запустил руку в пшеничные волосы мальчика и ласково потрепал его по голове, а потом присел на скамейку рядом с Тамаэ. – Проснись, спящая красавица. – Наклонившись, он легким движением смахнул непослушную прядь с ее лица, а потом поцеловал в губы. – Наруто меня за тридцать метров почувствовал, а ты спишь.

– Наруто сенсор, а я спать хочу, – пробормотала Тамаэ, протирая глаза. – За сколько?! – Она вдруг распахнула глаза и подскочила. – Ничего себе! Я когда открыла в себе такие способности, чуяла не дальше десяти.

– А сейчас за сколько? – встряла Хибари.

Тамаэ задумалась.

– Ну, без напряга где-то до двух километров, – сказала она наконец. – А если источник сильный, то и за пять. Могла бы и дальше, но кое-кто мне все время мешает развивать способности. – Она нахмурилась и с вызовом посмотрела на Орочимару-сама.

– А я тут причем? – с притворным изумлением воскликнул он.

– Притом! Ты мне все это устроил. – Она ткнула пальцем в стоящую рядом коляску со спящими малышами. – Снова на два года меня исключил из шиноби.

– Да я тебя берегу, глупая женщина. Ну скажи, зачем тебе ввязываться во всякие опасные дела?

– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я сидела дома, как клуша с цыплятами?

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты занималась воспитанием детей.

– То есть годы тренировок биджу под хвост?

– Зато теперь ты знаешь, чему учить детей. И вообще, хватит ругаться. – Он обнял ее и начал целовать.

– Ну, началось. – Хибари отвела глаза и вздохнула. – Пойдем отсюда, это надолго.

Наруто кивнул и пошел за девочкой.

– Слушай, а чего взрослые все время целуются, – спросила она через минуту. – Это что, так приятно?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами мальчик. – Хочешь попробовать?

– Ага. – Хибари, недолго думая, обхватила ладонями его голову и смачно поцеловала в губы. – Ну как?

– Мокро, – ответил Наруто, вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. – Теперь я. – Он вытянул губы трубочкой и чмокнул девочку.

– Ага, точно. – Хибари повторила его жест. – Ничего интересного. Пойдем на качелях качаться?

– Пойдем.

И, взявшись за руки, дети побежали играть.

* * *

Вечером, рассматривая малышей, Орочимару-сама вдруг заметил:

– Зря мы им уши прокололи.

– Это почему? – тут же встрепенулась Тамаэ-сан.

– Их можно по глазам отличить. У левого они янтарно-желтые, а у правого зеленеть начали.

– Блин, Орочи, – взвилась Тамаэ, – сколько раз я просила тебя не называть их так! Левый, правый, что за привычка такая?

– Ну а как мне их называть? Ты же все имена отвергла! То тебе не нравится, другое тебе не нравится…

– Не знаю как, но только не так!

– Мы знаем, – встряла Хибари. Наруто согласно закивал. – Вот смотрите, я похожа на тоо-сана, и меня назвали как и его, по имени животного.

– А малыши похожи на каа-сан, – подхватил Наруто. – Поэтому их нужно назвать названиями камней.

Орочимару-сама посмотрел на Тамаэ-сан нечитаемым взглядом.

– Ты уверена, что не ты родила Наруто? – спросил он, сдерживая смех. – Он сенсор, как и ты, да и логика у него железная, совсем как у тебя.

Тамаэ-сан отмахнулась от него, скорчив недовольное лицо.

– И что вы предлагаете? – спросила она у детей.

– Левого, – Тамаэ-сан опять поморщилась, – назовем Кохаку, а правого Хисуи**.

– Мне не нравится, – насупилась женщина.

– А мне нравится, – заявил Орочимару-сама. – На том и порешим.

* * *

Время шло, и малыши стали отличаться не только глазами, но и по характеру. Хисуи был очень спокойным и сдержанным ребенком, даже несколько отстраненным. Он настороженно относился к людям, даже к собственным родителям, и обычно уклонялся от поцелуев и нежностей, особенно поначалу и с утра. Потом оттаивал и начинал улыбаться и поддаваться ласкам. Тамаэ-сан иногда называла его «льдинка» – Тсурара***. Позже этим именем частенько называли Хисуи и другие.

Любимой игрушкой Хисуи стал плюшевый девятихвостый лисенок, которого Наруто на день рождения подарил Орочимару-сама, а Тамаэ-сан, загадочно улыбнувшись, посоветовала назвать Курамой. Курама очень понравился Наруто, и мальчик даже брал его с собой в постель, но с малышом великодушно делился. Хисуи не любил новых людей, незнакомых пространств и вообще новшеств, и чаще всего с удовольствием сидел в детской и играл игрушками Наруто и Курамой.

Кохаку по характеру был полной противоположностью брату. Веселый, озорной, он, едва научившись ползать, тут же поставил на уши всех. Где только его не ловили и откуда только не вытаскивали. Стоило только открыть дверь, как Кохаку тут же удирал на поиски приключений. Любимой игрушкой малыша стала большая игрушечная лошадь-качалка. Хисуи, увидев ее, наотрез отказался не только садиться на нее, но и вообще приближаться, а вот Кохаку залез и полчаса с радостными криками раскачивался, пока не упал. Но и тогда он не заплакал, а снова полез в седло.

– Ему еще саблю в руки, и будет вылитый Чапаев, – смеялась Тамаэ-сан.

Хибари тут же потребовала рассказать, кто это такой, а потом долго пыталась произнести это сложное имя. Тамаэ-сан посмеялась над ней, а потом, сжалившись, посоветовала вместо «Чапаев» говорить просто «красный командир» – Акаши***. Прозвище прижилось на ура.

Так у близнецов появилось сразу по два имени.

* * *

Орочимару-сама все чаще отлучался по разным шинобским делам. Перед Новым годом он ушел почти на три недели. Хорошо еще, что у него была возможность связываться с Тамаэ-сан через призывных змей, а то бы она совсем с ума сошла от беспокойства. Наруто всегда прекрасно чувствовал ее настроение и понимал его – он и сам привязался к своему приемному отцу.

Как-то вечером, когда малышей уже уложили спать, Наруто и Хибари рассматривали книжки с картинками, которые Тамаэ-сан много лет назад сделала для Орочимару-сама, чтобы научить его секретному языку. Сама Тамаэ-сан сидела вместе с детьми на полу и поясняла содержание книжек. Истории оказались интересными, забавными и поучительными, особенно детям понравились сказки про круглую булку и зайца, лису и петуха с косой.

Дети, конечно, заинтересовались незнакомым языком, но Тамаэ-сан отказалась их учить, мотивировав это тем, что их родной язык и так сложен, особенно кандзи, и нечего им пока забивать голову другим. Хватит пока и того, что Тейдзо-сан учит их мудреным знакам фуин. Но когда они подрастут, она с удовольствием их научит. Если не забудет окончательно сама, добавила тихо и как бы про себя.

– Тоо-сан вернулся, – вдруг сказал Наруто, прервав разговор.

– И не один, – отозвалась Тамаэ-сан.

Через несколько минут в комнату действительно зашел Орочимару-сама. Он остановился в проеме и, поздоровавшись, немного помолчал, словно подбирая слова.

– Тама, – начал он наконец, – ты же любишь детей?

– Допустим, – осторожно ответила Тамаэ-сан, сразу напрягшись.

– И ты же не будешь против еще парочки?

– Эээ… если мне не придется их рожать самой, то нет.

– Да, я помню, – со вздохом ответил Орочимару-сама. – Ребята, заходите, – позвал он кого-то из коридора.

В комнату несмело вошли мальчик и девочка. Мальчик был высоким – макушкой доставал до груди Орочимару-сама, его узкое красивое аристократичное лицо обрамляли длинные белые волосы, зеленые глаза смотрели спокойно, хотя и несколько неуверенно, а на лбу над бровями виднелись две яркие красные точки. За руку мальчик держал маленькую девочку примерно одного с Хибари и Наруто возраста, с иссиня-черными волосами, бледным миловидным личиком и огромными бледно-лиловыми глазами. Она жалась к нему и цеплялась за его ладонь обеими руками.

– Однако, – озадаченно сказала Тамаэ-сан. – Такого я не ожидала.

* * *

* Если кто не в курсе, «левый» и «правый» в каноне это Сакон и Укон (более точное значение погуглите, мне лень).  
** Кохаку – янтарь, Хисуи – нефрит, жадеит (одно из названий)  
***Акаши – красный командир  
Тсурара – льдинка


	28. Глава 27 Бьякуганщики бьякуганили

_Небольшое пояснение: идея с Хинатой прилетела мне в голову еще в сентябре месяце. Стою я, значит, на табуретке возле куста, собираю сливы в эмалированное ведро, и тут бац…_

 _Эта глава написана экстренно, поскольку муза меня посетила, немного посидела и ушла, и чтобы не забыть, пришлось в срочном порядке все записать. Предвижу волну критики по поводу поведения братьев Хьюга, но поставьте себя на их место и подумайте, как бы вы поступили в подобной ситуации. Кроме того, мне хотелось изменить судьбу Неджи и его отца, а Хьюга должники тире союзники Орочимару нужны для дальнейших событий._

* * *

Глава клана Хьюга, Хьюга Хиаши сидел в своем кабинете за рабочим столом, заваленным бумагами, и занимался текущими делами. Точнее, пытался заниматься.

Прошла уже неделя с той ночи, когда шиноби Облака похитили его дочь. Пропажу обнаружили довольно быстро, в погоню снарядили отряд лучших шиноби клана, но они опоздали – команду облачников уничтожили неизвестные, которые, по всей видимости, забрали и Хинату. Если раньше шансы найти девочку были, хоть и призрачные, то теперь они испарились, как дым.

Хиаши сидел за столом, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами, погруженный в мрачные мысли. Он даже не сразу среагировал на движение в углу. Большая темно-коричневая змея появилась из ниоткуда и двинулась в его сторону. Хиаши замер, автоматически включив бьякуган. Сразу вопрос, откуда взялась змея, отпал – у животного была вполне развитая система циркуляции, так что это оказалась чья-то призывная змея. Он даже догадывался, чья.

Змея подобралась на расстояние вытянутой руки, выплюнула на стол небольшой свиток и, изобразив напоследок что-то вроде поклона, испарилась. Хиаши осторожно подобрал свиток и развернул его. На стол выпал небольшой прямоугольный листок, оказавшейся фотографией. Хиаши задохнулся. Со снимка на него смотрела его малышка. Она сидела вполоборота, повернув голову в сторону объектива, и улыбалась. Создавалось впечатление, что девочку окликнули во время веселой игры и засняли в этот момент.

Хиаши даже не сразу вспомнил о письме – не мог оторваться от снимка. Послание было коротким и ясным:

 _«Уважаемый Хиаши-сан!_  
 _Неделю назад, возвращаясь домой с миссии, я наткнулся на группу шиноби Облака, державших в плену ребенка, девочку. Я не сразу понял, что ребенок принадлежит вашему клану, увы, разбираться на месте мне было некогда, так что я забрал ее с собой. Несколько дней девочка не разговаривала, и я узнал о том, что она Ваша дочь, только позавчера. Как отец, я прекрасно понимаю, что Вы чувствуете, поэтому решил сообщить Вам о том, что Хината жива и здорова. Увы, вернуть Вам ребенка я не смогу – это поставит под удар мою собственную безопасность, но обещаю, что буду заботиться о ней так же, как о собственных детях._  
 _Орочимару._  
 _P.S. Убедительно прошу Вас не сообщать никому о том, что Хината у меня. Надеюсь на Ваше благоразумие.»_

У Хиаши потемнело в глазах. Орочимару… Ками-сама, его дорогая малышка у Орочимару!

Немного совладав с эмоциями, Хиаши вызвал помощника и велел позвать брата. Хизаши явился через три минуты, сдержанный и непоколебимый, как и всегда. Однако его лицо сразу сменило выражение, когда он увидел, в каком состоянии находится старший брат.

– Хиаши, что случилось? – Хизаши даже отбросил всякую субординацию, настолько он был поражен мертвенной бледностью своего старшего брата.

– Хизаши… – Вместо связной речи получалось только невнятное хриплое бормотание.

Хизаши подошел к столу и взял из рук брата фотографию.

– Что? Это же…

Хиаши только кивнул, прервав его жестом. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы справиться с голосом, но прежде он установил барьер от прослушивания.

– Брат, – начал он. – Что ты можешь сказать об этой фотографии? Посмотри на нее не как дядя своей племянницы, а как шиноби, потому что я… не могу.

Хизаши медленно кивнул и перевел взгляд на снимок. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы отрешиться от эмоций и взглянуть на него непредвзято.

– Судя по бумаге, снимок свежий, от силы несколько дней, – начал он. – Хината выглядит здоровой, даже улыбается, что вообще-то ей несвойственно. Предполагаю, что она играла в тот момент, когда ее сфотографировали, значит, ее содержат в хороших условиях и не подвергают пыткам и побоям. – Хиаши от этих слов передернуло, а Хизаши невозмутимо продолжил. – Одежда на ней чистая и добротная, хотя и не новая. Вероятно, это одежда какой-то девочки постарше, потому что Хинате она чуть велика. Обстановку практически не видно, но я могу сказать, что это какое-то подземное помещение. Нужно показать снимок специалистам, возможно, они определят грунт, в котором оно сделано, и местонахождение таких грунтов. Кроме фотографии больше ничего не было?

Хиаши протянул брату письмо.

– Только прошу тебя, без эмоций.

Хизаши быстро пробежал глазами письмо. Несколько минут он не мог произнести ни слова, и только сжимал и разжимал кулаки в бессильной ярости.

– Хизаши, я прошу тебя, – глухо простонал Хиаши, закрыв лицо руками.

Хизаши судорожно выдохнул, но взял себя в руки и снова поднес письмо к глазам.

– Написано сегодня, – начал он. – Без помарок, очень чисто, видимо, человек, его написавший, хорошо подготовился и все продумал.

– Ты думаешь, что это не Орочимару? – поднял голову Хиаши.

– Точно можно сказать только после графологической экспертизы, – ответил Хизаши. – Я пороюсь в архивах, возможно, у нас сохранились какие-нибудь документы с почерком Орочимару, как-то мы заказывали у него яды для оружия. Кто принес письмо?

– Призывная змея.

Хизаши кивнул.

– Версия, описанная в письме, довольно правдоподобна. Наша команда подробно описала то, что нашла на месте стычки облачников и неизвестного шиноби. По следам техник нельзя сказать однозначно, что это был именно Орочимару, но, насколько я знаю, он ими владеет. То, что Хината несколько дней не разговаривала, тоже может быть правдой, ты же знаешь, как она застенчива, а облачники вряд ли с ней церемонились и скорее всего напугали до полусмерти. То, что Орочимару не знал о том, что у тебя есть дочь, тоже может быть правдой – он покинул Коноху задолго до ее рождения. Насчет того, есть ли у него собственные дети, я ничего сказать не могу, слышал только, что с последней ученицей у него были отношения, так что, возможно, правда и это. Несколько лет назад она пропала, поговаривали, что ее забрали туманники, но после ее имя появилось в книге Бинго, так что девушка жива, стала нукенином и, возможно, сейчас с Орочимару.

Хизаши замолчал. Некоторое время в комнате царила мертвая тишина.

– Почему он не хочет вернуть мне мою дочь? – прошептал Хиаши. – Я бы отдал все, что он потребовал.

– Потому что она может выдать его теперешнее местонахождение, – вздохнул Хизаши.

– Как? Ей всего четыре года.

– Она наверняка видела местность, где расположено нынешнее убежище саннина, она провела с ним несколько дней и видела его жилище, его людей, слышала их разговоры. Если она вернется в Коноху, менталисты быстро извлекут из ее сознания всю информацию.

– Я бы не отдал дочь менталистам! – Хиаши поднял голову и гневно посмотрел на брата. – Как ты мог такое подумать?

– Можно подумать, тебя кто-то стал бы спрашивать. – Тон Хизаши стал неожиданно резким и холодным. – Ты забыл, что Орочимару нукенин? Ты забыл, какая сумма обещана за его голову? Думаешь, Хокаге остановит тот факт, что Хината твоя дочь и химе клана Хьюга?

Хиаши побледнел еще больше, наклонил голову и закрыл лицо руками.

– Мы бы никому не сказали, где она пропадала.

– Хината маленькая девочка, и рано или поздно все равно бы проговорилась. Да и без этого власти заинтересовались бы историей ее чудесного возвращения и потребовали бы расследования. Это сейчас никто не знает, что она у Орочимару – люди не предают его, однако мы не можем похвастаться такой верностью _наших_ людей, и правда все равно всплывет.

– Что же мне делать?

Хизаши едва расслышал его горестный вздох.

– Я не знаю, – ответил он тихо и, немного помолчав, продолжил. – Я удивлен, что Орочимару прислал тебе письмо и фотографию. Даже по этим двум клочкам бумаги можно узнать довольно много. Он рискует. Он мог бы этого не делать, но все же решился. Возможно… – Хизаши помолчал, словно решаясь. – Возможно, он не такой злодей, каким его описывают.

– Ему просто нужен бьякуган, – горько заметил Хиаши.

– Тогда зачем сообщать тебе о том, что твоя дочь у него? Ему, наоборот, следовало бы это скрывать.

– Ты его защищаешь?

– Нет, – покачал головой Хизаши, – просто ты просил меня быть беспристрастным, и я стараюсь. Вспомни, Орочимару герой войны, он был уважаемым человеком в Конохе, и очень долгое время, а потом в один миг стал преступником. Это подозрительно и заставляет задуматься.

Хиаши долго молчал.

– Хизаши, – наконец начал он, судорожно сцепив руки в замок, – если я тебя попрошу, ты выполнишь мою просьбу?

– Конечно, – ответил Хизаши, сразу подобравшись. – Ты же знаешь, что выполню.

Хиаши еще немного помолчал, как бы собираясь с мыслями.

– Я прошу тебя отправиться к Орочимару.

– Что?

– Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. – Хиаши перевел дыхание. – Мне нужно знать, что с ней все в порядке. А если нет… – Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение. – Я не хочу, чтобы она мучилась.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я… – Хизаши потерял дар речи.

– Пожалуйста, Хизаши.

– Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь меня! Я не могу! – Хизаши вскочил и начал метаться по комнате. – Да и с чего ты взял, что Орочимару меня вообще допустит к себе?

– Допустит. – Хиаши тоже вскочил со своего места и подбежал к брату. – Если он действительно не собирается использовать Хинату для своих экспериментов, то пустит тебя к ней. Он прекрасно понимает, что необученный носитель бьякугана почти бесполезен, и Хинате нужен учитель. Рано или поздно он все равно будет искать его, и именно среди представителей нашего клана. С нашей стороны все тоже вполне логично. Хината – химе, и оставлять ее без обучения клановым техникам глупо. Если же ему нужен бьякуган… Додзюцу Хинаты еще совсем неразвито, так что пройдет еще несколько лет, прежде чем его можно будет использовать для пересадки, а пересаживать развитый бьякуган гораздо выгоднее, чем неразвитый. Изъять твой бьякуган он не сможет, его защищает печать, но ты можешь научить Хинату пользоваться своим.

– Ты всерьез полагаешь, что Орочимару поверит в то, что я пришел учить Хинату, чтобы потом отдать ее сформированное додзюцу ему?!

– Конечно, нет. Но он же пишет, что будет заботиться о ней, как о собственных детях, а это значит не только воспитывать, но и обучать. Если мы убедим его в том, что поверили ему, он поверит в то, что ты пришел только как учитель. На обучение уйдет несколько лет. За это время многое может измениться, ты станешь там своим и, может, тебе удастся сбежать вместе с моей дочерью.

– А до этого что? Буду числиться нукенином?

– Нет-нет, мы всем скажем, что ты отправился на поиски Хинаты и пропал без вести. Через год тебя объявят погибшим и перестанут искать, а Орочимару, я уверен, не будет в это время выпускать тебя из своего убежища.

– А потом?

– Я не знаю, что будет потом, но сейчас есть шанс пробраться к нему и к Хинате.

– А как же Неджи? Он и так сирота, без матери, а ты хочешь, чтобы он остался и без отца?

– Я воспитаю его как собственного сына. А когда тебя объявят погибшим, я официально усыновлю его и объявлю наследником.

– А печать?

– Я сниму ему печать. Прямо сейчас, если ты хочешь.

Хизаши замер. Проклятая печать, сломавшая жизнь ему и ставшая приговором его сыну, печать, из-за которой даже самый слабый член главной ветви мог подчинить себе самого сильного члена побочной, может быть снята? У его сына будет другое будущее? В том, что брат сдержит обещание, он не сомневался.

– Твой план абсолютно безумен. Орочимару никогда нам не поверит, – тихо сказал он.

Хиаши склонил голову.

– Хината совсем одна. Пожалуйста, пусть рядом с ней будет родной человек.

Хизаши поднял глаза к потолку, стараясь сдержать набежавшие слезы.

– Я согласен, – глухо сказал он наконец, отвернувшись. – Давай попробуем. Как ты свяжешься с ним?

* * *

Получив по секретным и, естественно, криминальным каналам письмо от Хьюга Хиаши, Орочимару был весьма озадачен.

 _«Уважаемый Орочимару-сан._  
 _Я понимаю и принимаю Ваши мотивы, и прошу понять мои._  
 _Хината – химе клана Хьюга, и я очень беспокоюсь по поводу ее здоровья и благополучия. Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы рядом с ней находился кто-нибудь из родных ей людей. Поэтому я прошу Вас допустить к ней в качестве воспитателя и учителя моего брата Хьюга Хизаши, главу побочной ветви клана Хьюга. Разумеется, мой брат обязуется не покидать пределы пространства, в котором ему будет разрешено находиться, и соблюдать установленные Вами правила. Взамен я готов выполнить любое ваше требование, чего бы оно ни касалось._  
 _Хьюга Хиаши.»_


	29. Глава 28 Детский сад

**Детский сад, ясельная группа**

* * *

 _Пояснение: возвращаемся к концу 24-й главы, т.е. к эпичному моменту «просветления» ГГ._  
 _Timeline? What timeline? Хронология событий? Не, не слышали._

 _Выражение "с раннего с ранья" является в некоторой степени каламбуром, приобретающим при быстром произнесении неприличный смысл. Из той же оперы поговорки типа "ах, у ели злые волки..." и песни типа "Неман - дивная река"_

* * *

Если вам когда-нибудь случится упасть в обморок, немедленно бегите за нашатырем. Эта дрянь и мертвого из могилы подымет, не то чтобы живого из обморока. Во всяком случае, Орочимару меня в чувство привел быстро. А потом начал активно наказывать гробовым молчанием.

Как же я не люблю весь этот пафос и драматизьм! Ну не нравится тебе что-то, так скажи прямым текстом!

– Я тебе и сказал.

Ой, я это вслух произнесла?

– Прости, не расслышала. Ты не мог бы повторить, – со всей возможной вежливостью попросила я.

Орочи только вздохнул и махнул рукой.

– Похоже, это бесполезно, – пробормотал он, помогая мне подняться на ноги. – Лучше скажи, великий стратег, что мы теперь делать будем? Провалилась твоя операция по всем фронтам, и, чувствую, твоя фотография уже завтра будет в книге Бинго гораздо ближе к моей. А учитывая тот факт, что Джирайя знает, где примерно расположена наша база, то максимум через неделю за нами явится отряд из Конохи. Большой отряд.

Только теперь я поняла всю глубину той задницы, в которой мы все оказались по моей милости. Двадцать с лишним человек теперь должны в срочном порядке куда-то уматывать с насиженного места, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Ноги опять мне отказали, и Орочи снова пришлось меня ловить.

Поспать в эту ночь нам так и не удалось. Орочимару спешно вызвал Тэйдзо, своего заместителя, Хироши, главного бухгалтера, и Тамоцу, завхоза, и все вместе они до рассвета придумывали план, как убраться из Страны Горячих источников без шума и пыли, при этом сохранив людей и ценное имущество, и выбирали место для новой базы. Островные и полуостровные страны были отметены сразу, поскольку сразу вставал вопрос о скрытном перемещении туда и обратно – на судах или через узкие перешейки незамеченным пробраться сложнее, чем в материковые страны, в которые ведут множество путей. Мелкие страны тоже не понравились заказчику, поскольку здесь уже сказывался фактор «большой деревни», где все друг друга знают, и появление чужаков привлечет ненужное внимание. Страна Ветра была слишком жаркой и сухой, потребовались бы дополнительные ресурсы и время на приспособление к климату, так что осталась только Страна Земли. Далеко, но зато безопасно, и добраться оттуда в другие страны, большие и маленькие, можно быстро и сравнительно легко. Конкретное место решено было выбрать, извините за тавтологию, на месте, но район определился сразу – в треугольнике между Какусой, Цучидо и магистральным переходом из Страны Земли в Страну жемчуга.

Моя команда вместе с детьми должна пойти через страны, примыкающие к Хи-но-Куни с севера, добраться до Цучидо и ждать дальнейших инструкций. Орочимару вместе с группой дотонщиков пойдет напрямую мимо Конохи, а Хироши и Тамоцу с остальными людьми останутся прятать ценности и минировать старую базу. Еще двое шиноби, изображая меня и Сабуро со своими клонами, изображающими Наруто и Хибари, отправятся создавать ложный след.

С раннего с ранья я побежала в ближайший городок за одеждой для Наруто. В той рванине, в которой он был, передвигаться было просто убийственно для его здоровья. Осень на дворе, октябрь месяц. Тейдзо-сан сразу нанес на все специальные печати, скрывающие чакру, чтобы ни одна собака не заподозрила в мальчике джинчуурики. Сдерживающая печать достаточно хорошо выполняла свои функции, для обычных шиноби, но сенсоры почувствуют несоответствие, так что лучше перестраховаться. На нашей стандартной форме эти печати тоже были.

Наше путешествие прошло в целом тихо и гладко. Еще бы, бежали мы по незаметным тропам, а в городах оставались на одну ночь, маскируясь под обывателей.

Наруто оказался послушным и молчаливым ребенком, вопросов не задавал, но наблюдал за всеми нами очень внимательно и информацию впитывал как губка. Уже под конец он спросил про чакру и крепко задумался. Мне показалось, что то, что мы ему рассказали, согласовывалось с его собственными представлениями. Вот только откуда он эти самые представления получил – загадка. В приюте вряд ли про это рассказывали, особенно про цвет чакры, потому что эту особенность мало кто видит. Нет, если чакры много, и она выплескивается через край, как у того же Наруто в аниме, когда он с Хаку на мосту сражался, или у Хатаке, когда он Чидори создает, ее цвет становится очевиден, но в обычных условиях о нем можно только догадываться. Сделав себе мысленную зарубку понаблюдать за Наруто, я занялась текущими делами.

Еще одним неприятным открытием стало отношение Наруто к Орочимару. То, что мальчик его побаивается, было видно сразу, но вот почему, выяснилось позже. Оказывается, слух о том, что Орочи хотел «украсть» Наруто сразу после запечатывания Кьюби, распространился по деревне довольно широко, и воспитатели в приюте не нашли ничего лучше, чем пугать мальчика рассказами про страшного саннина. Пришлось успокаивать Наруто и привлекать к этому делу Хибари. С моей дочерью мальчик поладил сразу. Возможно, дело в том, что раньше с ним мало кто общался, а может, Хибари просто человек такой – привлекательный. Я же говорила, что она кавай в чистом виде. Впрочем, как и сам Наруто. Как его можно не любить, не понимаю.

Наконец мы прибыли на место новой базы. Место и вправду было хорошим – густой дремучий лес с деревьями в два обхвата толщиной, ближайший населенный пункт в двух часах ходу на средней шинобской скорости – не очень далеко, но и не близко, удачный грунт для работы дотонщиков, а главное – достаточно неудобное для прокладки путей передвижения шиноби. Обычно те шли много восточнее или западнее.

Вообще место для базы и входы на нее нужно уметь выбирать и уметь прятать. Помнится, в одном из фиков я встретила упоминание о тайных убежищах Орочимару и ради интереса полезла в интернет искать, как они выглядят. Нет, я понимаю, что мультипликаторы стремятся к визуальным эффектам, но рисовать такое… Представьте себе здоровенную, торчащую из земли голову змеи, к которой ведет основательно утоптанная тропа, больше похожая на федеральную трассу. Не хватает только баннера «welcome» над входом и неоновой подсветки. Впрочем, и без этого эту «секретную» базу найдет даже простой грибник, не то чтобы шиноби, посланный специально.

Даже при осторожном проникновении растительность около входа вытаптывается и служит хорошим таким маяком для поисковиков. Поэтому на старой базе перед каждым входом была очерчена специально защищенная фуин-печатями обширная зона, попадая в которую, шиноби становился невидимым для стороннего наблюдателя. Уже там он спускался с деревьев, например, и спокойно подходил ко входу. То же самое предполагалось сделать и на новом месте, но все равно это самое место должно быть подальше от типичных маршрутов шиноби.

Ко дню нашего прибытия под землей уже была готова большая зала и несколько магистральных коридоров. Строили не только наши дотонщики, но и другие, вызванные с других баз. Многие были мне знакомы, некоторых я видела в первый раз. Неприятным сюрпризом стало наличие некоторых личностей. Змея Аими, которую Орочи отослал на другую базу почти сразу после рождения Хибари, сейчас вовсю крутила хвостом, вместо того, чтобы заниматься строительством. Увы, она хорошо владела Дотоном, поэтому ее присутствие было оправдано. Еще бы делом занималась, так цены бы ей не было.

Ревновать к ней у меня не было никакого резона – я не страдаю комплексом неполноценности – поэтому на ее попытки меня подколоть или вывести из себя не реагировала от слова совсем. Это, кстати, бесило ее больше всего. После окончания строительства ее отправят обратно, а я останусь, так что смысла тратить нервы не было никакого.

Работы было просто непочатый край. Мы все зашивались, вечером без сил заваливаясь на футоны в общем зале, и смотреть за детьми было некому. Впрочем, Хибари всегда была послушным ребенком, Наруто тоже, как выяснилось, так что проблем с ними не было никаких. Обычно дети наблюдали за работой строителей из укромного безопасного места, или помогали кому по мелочам, или рисовали где-нибудь на стенах, или играли в прятки.

Через несколько дней после нас пришел Тейдзо и тут же начал проектировать и устанавливать барьер, припахав к этому делу и меня. Наруто был покорен фуином до глубины души и пристал к Тейдзо как банный лист. Вероятно, гены Узумаки просыпаются. Хибари показала ему то, что уже умела рисовать сама, и Наруто освоил это в считанные дни. Чувствую, будет теперь у Тейдзо-сана достойный ученик, не то что некоторые.

Через две недели, закончив вчерне основные запланированные помещения, пришлые дотонщики отправились обратно на свои базы, и остались только свои. Чуть позже начали подтягиваться и остальные «наши». После этого Узумаки выставил постоянный барьер и занялся подготовкой свитков для переноса объемных вещей. Разумеется, я и другие мастера были на подхвате. Нам нужно было сделать кучу свитков, чтобы перенести все ценности с прежнего места. Сейчас все нужное было надежно спрятано в тайнике. Помнится, я всегда удивлялась, зачем нам тот огромный полигон, до которого идти нужно было не меньше километра. Теперь поняла – туда снесли все ценное, а потом опытные дотонщики с двух сторон заделали проход, причем так, чтобы внешне и внутренне грунт ощущался максимально нетронутым, и создавалось впечатление, что база заканчивается. Проникнуть в хранилище можно было через еще один длиннющий коридор с другой стороны. Причем обычно там никто не ходил, так что вход найти было чрезвычайно сложно. Уходящие шиноби постарались сделать все так, чтобы база выглядела брошенной в спешке, пришлось пожертвовать и некоторыми ценностями.

Мы штамповали свитки, а Орочимару через призыв таскал вещи из хранилища. Остальные тем временем занимались отделкой и оборудованием.

Через два месяца все было закончено. База мне понравилась больше, чем прежняя – места больше, планировка более продуманная и удобная, несмотря на то, что все делалось в спешке – сказывался опыт проектировщика. Орочимару сделал нам отдельные апартаменты, как и раньше, только попросторнее. Спальни для детей решили сделать три, чтобы у Наруто, Хибари и малыша были отдельные комнаты. Однако дети решили жить вместе, так что свободными оказались сразу две.

Новоселье мы решили отметить с Новым годом – чего два раза напрягаться. А потом уже жизнь потекла почти как прежде – размеренно и спокойно.

Со всеми заботами я не сразу обратила внимание, что в этот раз пузо у меня начало расти быстрее обычного. А когда все же обратила, то выяснилось, что у нас будет двойня, по всем признакам идентичная. Орочимару сиял, как начищенный пятак, и излучал самодовольство, будто в этом была его личная заслуга*. Еще бы ему не радоваться. Не ему же таскаться с пузом и рожать.

Вообще на этот раз было тяжелее. Достаточно сказать, что если с Хибари я поправилась на девять килограмм, то сейчас на все четырнадцать. Представьте, как возросла нагрузка на кости, мышцы и сердечно-сосудистую систему. И видок тот еще – натуральный бегемотик. Или колобок на тонких ножках. Беее.

Нет, это реально тяжело чисто физически, поэтому я была просто счастлива, когда отходила только тридцать восемь недель вместо сорока.

На Орочимару я оторвалась вволю. Костерила его почем зря. Правильно, пусть хотя бы на словах почувствует, каково это, коль не может на деле. И клялась, что это в последний раз.

– Чтобы я еще раз забеременела! Да я в тот же день удавлюсь на собственной косе!

– Убьешь своего ребенка?

– Ну ладно-ладно, выношу, рожу, а потом повешусь.

– Оставишь ребенка без матери?

– Ну хорошо, выращу, воспитаю, а потом повешусь. Ой-ой…

Или так:

– Блин, папаша недоделанный, в вашем мире столько сирот, а тебе приспичило своих делать! Пошел бы и поискал по окрестностям.

– Ладно. В следующий раз так и сделаю.

– Только подойди ко мне еще со своими непристойностями… Ой-ой… Куда пошел? Иди сюда.

Или так:

– Нет, делай что хочешь, но больше я в эту авантюру не впрягусь. Понял?

– Понял-понял.

– Сам будешь рожать. Ты ученый, в конце концов, или где? Придумай что-нибудь.

– Мужчины не вынашивают и не рожают детей.

– Ооо, это ты омегаверс не читал.

– Чего?

– Ой-ой-ой…

Короче говоря, к шести утра Орочи был вымотан едва ли не больше, чем я, и обрадовался, что малыши наконец-то родились, тоже больше меня.

Получились близнецы и вправду идентичными. Сразу встал вопрос о том, как их различать. Нет, у меня проблем не возникло – их чакра имела отличия, но вот остальные… Хотя Наруто, судя по снисходительной улыбке, которой он одарил Орочимару, тоже что-то в этом понимает. То, что он сенсор, я подозревала давно – мальчик реагировал на людей до того, как они появлялись в поле зрения, и это наводило только на одну мысль – он их чувствует, и скорее всего, именно по чакре.

Позже выяснилась еще одна особенность. Забот с малышами было много, и я так упахивалась в первые месяцы, что просто вырубалась на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Хибари обижалась, что я не уделяю ей внимания, а Наруто сочувствовал и помогал, как мог, предугадывая настроение. По всему выходило, что он еще и эмпат. Тоже очень полезное для шиноби умение. Прибавьте сюда серьезное отношение к учебе (да-да, очень серьезное), упорство, выносливость и живучесть Узумаки и немереные запасы чакры Кьюби в будущем, и получите…

Ох, чувствую, вырастет у нас супермен.

Про серьезное отношение к учебе я ничуть не преувеличила. Наруто был упертым, как баран, и пока у него не получалось то, что он хотел, не останавливался. Хибари в таких ситуациях обычно психовала и бросала все. Правда, потом возвращалась и доделывала, и так иногда по нескольку раз. Наруто же сидел до упора, выписывая кандзи или фуин, или повторял приемы тай, которым детей начал учить Кацу-сан, доводя все до совершенства. Удивительное свойство для ребенка.

При том во многом Наруто оставался нормальным ребенком. Он любил играть игрушками, которых теперь у него было много, обожал огромного плюшевого лиса с девятью хвостами, которого Орочимару приволок ему откуда-то аккурат на день рождения, прыгал на кровати вместе с Хибари, качался на качелях и строил замки из песка в песочнице.

* * *

Орочимару все больше уходил в работу и мотался по «командировкам». Из одной такой он вернулся с «подарочком». Нет, к Кимимаро я была морально готова, поскольку помнила, что Орочи как раз отправился в Кири наблюдать за ситуацией и ловить рыбку в мутной воде. Но то, что он вернулся еще и с Хинатой, меня сильно удивило.

Кимимаро вел себя спокойно, хоть и несколько неуверенно, но это и неудивительно – ребенок попал в незнакомое место к незнакомым людям, поневоле будешь настороже. А вот Хината дрожала и тряслась всем тельцем, цепляясь за мальчика.

Хибари, как всегда, была в своем репертуаре и, увидев прибывших ребят, тут же подскочила к ним и начала донимать разговорами.

– Привет. Меня зовут Хибари, а это мой братик Наруто. А еще два братика уже спят, они маленькие. А тебя как зовут? – обратилась она сначала к Кимимаро.

– Кимимаро, – ответил тот, несколько опешив от такого напора.

– Ты теперь будешь моим братиком, да? А тебя как зовут? – Она повернула голову к девочке. – Ты будешь моей сестренкой, да?

Хината сжалась и спряталась за спину Кимимаро.

– Она не разговаривает, – ответил за нее мальчик.

– А почему? – удивилась Хи.

– Хибари! – вмешалась я. – Что я тебе говорила про болтунов?

– Болтун – находка для шпиона, – сразу потеряв запал, ответила мне дочь. – Ну я же только хотела познакомиться.

– Завтра познакомишься, – строго сказала я, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь к детям. – Ребята устали с дороги, им нужно поесть, помыться и выспаться хорошенько. Вам, кстати, тоже пора собираться ко сну.

– Ну мааам…

– Наруто, собирайте игрушки и идите в свою комнату, – проигнорировала я недовольный возглас. Хи иногда переходит границы поведения, и ее приходится одергивать. Наруто же всегда слушался беспрекословно и сестру урезонивал.

Вот и сейчас он подскочил со своего места, кивнул и принялся наводить порядок, подгоняя и Хи. Я же пошла на нашу маленькую кухню, предоставив Орочимару возможность направлять детей. С ним они все-таки были знакомы немного дольше.

Отправив клона на большую кухню за едой, я начала накрывать на стол, поглядывая на детей. Кимимаро с нескрываемым любопытством смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая кухню, Хината же сжалась на стуле, пугливо озираясь и с опаской косясь на меня и Орочи. Кажется, она не боялась только Кимимаро.

– Ну, и где ты их нашел? – спросила я Орочи, когда дети принялись за еду.

– Мальчика в Кири, а девочку мы по дороге нашли, возле Хотто. За три дня она не сказала ни слова, так что я даже не знаю, как ее зовут. Могу только предположить, что она из клана Хьюга.

Хината вздрогнула и покосилась на него. Я же решила проверить, действительно ли это она. Мало ли в Бразилии Педров… то есть в Конохе девочек Хьюга.

– Хината? – окликнула я ее неожиданно. Девочка испуганно подняла на меня глаза. – Твоего отца зовут Хиаши? – Она кивнула. – Хьюга Хиаши? – Опять кивок.

– Хьюга Хиаши? – переспросил Орочи. – Глава клана? Однако. – Он вернулся к еде, глубоко задумавшись.

Я же решила не начинать сейчас серьезных разговоров о судьбе девочки, потому что время было позднее, и все действительно устали. Орочимару, поужинав, побрел в большую комнату «подумать», а я повела детей в ванную.

Мыть их пришлось одновременно, потому что девочка не отлеплялась от мальчика. Впрочем, Хината слишком мала, а у Кимимаро сейчас латентный период**, во время которого вопросы пола его не интересуют. Да и он больше интересовался обстановкой, разглядывая плитку, сантехнику, баночки и бутылочки с мылами и шампунями. Даже пену на вкус пробовал. Дикий какой-то.

Хинату я вымыла быстро, все-таки за химе клана ухаживали как следует, а вот с Кимимаро пришлось повозиться. Минут тридцать я оттирала грязь с его тела, скребла коленки, локти и пятки, потом намывала волосы, которые после мытья стали белоснежными и мягкими, как шелк. Оценила и его «упитанность». Сквозь бледную прозрачную кожу было видно каждую косточку. Держался он, видимо, исключительно за счет не по-детски больших запасов чакры. Чувствую, откармливать его и откармливать. Господи боже, где же его держали?

Этим я и поинтересовалась у Орочимару, когда уложила детей спать в его комнате. Сами мы разместились в той, которую я делила с малышами.

– В клетке держали, – ответил он мне.

– А родители?

– Отец и посадил.

– Ужас какой, – пробормотала я. – Убивать таких надо.

– Угу. Уже. – Орочи смачно зевнул. – Клан Кагуя решил поднять восстание против нынешней власти и был полностью уничтожен. Остался только Кимимаро.

– Какая-то странная у вас тут традиция. Какой-нибудь отдельный клан поднимает восстание, и его вырезают под корень.

– Почему традиция? Кроме Кагуя я больше никого не припомню.

– Хм, а Учиха?

– Это когда же?

– А, ну да. Еще же ничего не случилось.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, поподробнее. – Орочимару даже носом клевать перестал.

– Если вкратце, то Учиха были недовольны политикой Хирузена и решили его «уйти» путем переворота. Ничего у них не вышло, потому что шпионы вовремя донесли о готовящемся восстании куда следует, и всех Учиха вырезали за одну ночь аккурат накануне.

– Хм, у них и так бы ничего не вышло.

– Почему?

– В одиночку переворот не совершить. Нужно, чтобы участвовало несколько кланов. Вот только союзников Учиха не найти. Яманака, Нара и Акимичи держатся друг за друга и всегда соблюдают нейтралитет. Абураме себе на уме и тоже никуда не лезут. Инузука не хватит численности и наглости, а у Хьюга всегда на первом месте был клан, и судьба деревни для них вторична. Да и не договорятся Учиха ни с кем – слишком заносчивы и горды.

– Это их и погубит. Кстати, о Хьюга. Что ты намерен делать с Хинатой?

– Ничего. Растить и обучать. Бьякуган в хозяйстве пригодится.

– Отцу сообщишь?

– А зачем?

– Он же беспокоится, наверное.

– Раньше надо было беспокоиться. А теперь поздно.

– Я думаю, нужно ему сообщить. Он будет тебе благодарен.

– И зачем мне его благодарность?

– Не знаю. Пригодится.

– Не, не думаю. Да и вряд ли он обрадуется такой новости.

– Почему?

– Ты помнишь, какая у меня репутация? Нисколько не лучше, чем у облачников или туманников. Если не хуже. Те у Хинаты только бьякуган заберут, а я еще и на опыты пущу. – Орочимару ухмыльнулся, а потом вдруг оживился. – Хотя, знаешь, что-то в этом есть. Хиаши всегда был таким гордецом, пусть теперь помучается.

– Злой ты, – нахмурилась я. – Разве можно так с людьми? Представь себя на его месте. Разве ты не хотел бы знать, что твоя дочь жива и здорова?

– Слушай, сокровище мое, я вообще-то спать хочу. Так что отстань от меня со своими нравоучениями, меня уже поздно перевоспитывать.

И он засопел мне в шею, напрочь игнорируя все попытки до него достучаться.

* * *

На следующий день дети начали полноценно знакомиться. Хината по-прежнему пряталась за Кимимаро, который, впрочем, особого внимания на это не обращал и с удовольствием исследовал новое место жительства и засыпал вопросами Наруто и Хибари. Или он так отвлекал их от Хинаты? Орочимару сказал, что все три дня, пока он с детьми добирался до дома, девочка не отходила от Кимимаро ни на шаг.

Насколько я поняла, Кимимаро обладал необычной способностью располагать к себе людей, потому что даже наша льдинка Хисуи через пять минут общения с ним растаял и забрался мальчику на руки. Да и остальные общались с ним так, будто знали тыщу лет. Дети, одно слово.

Сразу после завтрака дети отправились в фуин-мастерскую на занятия с Тэйдзо, и новенькие, разумеется, с ними. Кимимаро оказался круглым неучем. Интересно, на что рассчитывали его родственники, держа его в клетке? Что он так и будет всю жизнь прозябать как бессловесное животное?

Нет, все-таки удачно Орочимару его вытащил. Еще несколько лет, и мальчику пришлось бы сложно, а так он все быстро освоит, возраст как раз подходящий для обучения. Следующие несколько дней показали, что Кимимаро на самом деле способный и умный мальчик и схватывает все прямо на лету. В тайдзюцу у него тоже были некоторые успехи. Думаю, такими темпами он ребят догонит и перегонит.

Хинату же мы пока почти не трогали. Пусть ребенок освоится. Она и осваивалась. Уже не шарахалась от меня и с ребятами начала разговаривать. Несколько раз я пыталась говорить с Орочимару насчет ее возвращения родителю, но он раздраженно отмахивался от меня. Поэтому-то я очень удивилась, когда однажды вечером он явился с фотоаппаратом. А после он еще раз удивил меня, сказав, что послал Хиаши письмо и фото дочери.

Через две недели Орочимару вернулся из очередной «командировки» и с загадочным видом протянул мне свиток. Письмо от Хьюга Хиаши, в котором тот предлагал кандидатуру своего брата в качестве учителя для Хинаты.

– Ну, и что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил он чуть насмешливо, когда я прочла письмо.

– Даже не знаю, что сказать. – Я и вправду не знала, как реагировать на такое предложение. – Все это очень подозрительно. Не думаю, что Хиаши предложил такое исключительно из любви к дочери. Наверное, он думает, что Хизаши сможет сбежать с Хинатой, не сразу, конечно, а заодно и пошпионить за тобой.

– Я тоже так думаю, – отозвался Орочи.

– И что ты намерен делать? Согласишься?

– Уже согласился, – огорошил меня он.

– А взамен что потребуешь?

– Пока информацию, а потом… – Орочимару хитро усмехнулся. – Потом видно будет.

Вот так и знала, что он какую-нибудь интригу замутит.

– И когда ты отправишься за Хизаши?

– А я уже сходил. Пойдем знакомиться?

* * *

*Немного биологии. В деле продолжения рода от мужчины зависит только пол ребенка (надеюсь, большая часть моих читателей перешагнула рубеж девятого класса и знает, что такое X- и Y-хромосомы). Появление неидентичных близнецов зависит от расы, национальности, наследственности и возраста женщины. Появление идентичных близнецов связано только с возрастом женщины (чем она старше, тем больше вероятность), а более ни с чем.  
Вообще такое явление, как монозиготные (идентичные, однояйцевые) близнецы – это единственный доступный для человека вариант бесполого размножения (для справки).

** Фрейд (1905) впервые заметил, что после некоторой фазы расцвета (от двух до пяти лет - т. н. фаллическая стадия) сексуальная активность ребенка заметно снижается и наступает латентный период (термин, заимствованный у Флисса), который длится вплоть до наступления пубертата. Таким образом, этот термин применяется для описания психических проявлений в интервале между шестым и двенадцатым годами жизни. В этом возрасте поведение детей выравнивается, легко поддается влиянию и обучению.


	30. Глава 29 Не так страшен черт

**Не так страшен черт, как его малютка**

* * *

 _Некоторым читателям непонятен ряд моментов, и совершенно справедливо, потому что Тамаэ по известной только ей причине решила их не освещать. Не сочла, так сказать. Поэтому вот вам взгляд постороннего человека._  
 _Еще читателей смущает обыденность происходящего. Моя позиция по этому вопросу такова: любое дело, которым человек занимается изо дня в день, становится обыденностью. Патологоанатомы спокойно едят в мертвецкой, где только что потрошили очередной труп, военные в горячих точках спокойно отсыпаются после зачистки, а кровавые вивисекторы… В фашистских концлагерях были не только бараки для пленных, но и прекрасно оборудованные, комфортабельные офисные здания для «сотрудников». И люди ходили пытать других людей как на работу, как работяги на завод. Вот так-то._  
 _Эта глава – обыденность из обыденностей, ни экшона, ни романтики, ничего, одни разговоры._

* * *

На следующий день после разговора с братом Хизаши отправился в Рю. Ему пришлось ждать почти две недели, прежде чем он встретился с Орочимару. Сказать по правде, ни он, ни Хиаши не были уверены в том, что саннин согласится на их безумное предложение, поэтому Хизаши был несколько удивлен, когда тот появился на пороге его номера.

– Добрый день, Хизашшши-сан, – прошипел Орочимару, недобро ухмыляясь, и шагнул внутрь.

Хизаши посторонился, пропуская неожиданного гостя, закрыл дверь и сразу установил барьер от прослушивания. Орочимару на это только одобрительно кивнул.

– Итак, ваш брат решил заслать вас в стан врага? – с порога начал он, осматриваясь и скидывая с плеча внушительных размеров свиток, который принес с собой. – Интересное решение.

Орочимару без приглашения опустился в кресло и выжидательно уставился на Хизаши. Тот решил не отвечать. Вопрос и вправду был риторическим. Какой дурак мог подумать, что Орочимару не поймет, зачем и почему Хизаши хочет попасть на его базу.

– Если вы думаете, что вам удастся сбежать с Хинатой, то глубоко заблуждаетесь, – невозмутимо продолжал саннин, не сводя пронизывающего взгляда с собеседника. – Не будучи вписанным в барьер, вы не сможете его пересечь, так что будете фактически моим пленником. И как надолго – покажет время. Возможно, что навсегда. Вы готовы к таким жертвам?

Хизаши кивнул, немного помедлив, что не ускользнуло от Орочимару.

– А может, я пущу вас на опыты, – вкрадчиво прошептал он, чуть наклонившись вперед. – Не боитесь?

– Пока я ношу печать подавления, мой бьякуган вам недоступен, – не моргнув глазом, холодно ответил Хизаши.

Орочимару откинулся в кресле и расхохотался.

– Есть много других опытов, для которых я могу воспользоваться вашим телом, – ответил он, перестав смеяться. А потом небрежно продолжил, – к тому же, на меня работает такой специалист по фуиндзюцу, которому снять вашу печать – дело пяти минут. Впрочем, пока бьякуган меня не интересует. Гораздо привлекательнее ваш геном в целом.

Он замолчал, испытующе глядя на Хизаши. Молчание затягивалось, но никто не начинал. Хизаши молчал из принципа, не понимая, о чем ему говорить с безумным ученым, а Орочимару тем временем размышлял. На самом деле он не верил, что предложение братьев сделано ему всерьез, и когда обнаружил, что Хизаши действительно ждет его в гостинице, заколебался. Мотивы Хьюга были ему понятны, на их месте он, возможно, поступил бы так же, но решиться притащить вражеского лазутчика в собственный дом было нелегко. Кто знает, чем это обернется. Хотя Тамаэ вон вообще украла джинчуурики, а тут всего лишь дзенин, пусть и из известного клана.

– Ваш брат фактически дал мне карт-бланш, – наконец медленно начал Орочимару. – Я могу потребовать от него чего угодно за услугу, и при этом он не сможет проконтролировать мои действия. Я могу сделать все, что мне захочется, как с Хинатой, так и с вами. – Он немного помолчал. – Мне интересно, чем руководствовался Хиаши, делая такое предложение? Раньше он казался мне более разумным человеком.

– Отчаяние толкает людей на безумства, – холодно ответил Хизаши. – Ему, как отцу, просто важно знать, что с его ребенком все в порядке.

Орочимару хмыкнул, явно не поверив.

– Поздно плакать над пролитым молоком. – Он щелкнул пальцами и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Хизаши. – Что _вы_ получаете от этого?

– Мой сын перейдет в главную ветвь, – процедил Хизаши, не видя смысла что-то скрывать. В конце концов, в его альтруизм Орочимару ни за что не поверит, а вот в корыстный мотив – запросто.

– И, полагаю, станет наследником? Хината все равно потеряна для клана, – проницательно спросил саннин. Хизаши не ответил. Орочимару приподнял бровь. – Вижу, выгоду получат все заинтересованные лица. Ну ладно, – он хлопнул руками по подлокотникам. – Если вы согласны на добровольное заключение в стенах моего убежища, то не будем терять время.

Он поднялся и поднял с пола свиток. Хизаши переключил внимание на него. Свиток предназначался для переноса раненых и, судя по сложности и многочисленности знаков фуин, был высочайшего качества. Пока Хизаши рассматривал знаки, Орочимару уже развернул его.

– Прошу, – он приглашающим жестом указал на пол. – Я перенесу вас в свитке. Так проще, быстрее и безопаснее, и для вас, и для меня.

Понимая, что у него нет выбора, Хизаши шагнул вперед.

* * *

Почему в свитках переносят как правило бессознательных людей, Хизаши прочувствовал после того, как очнулся. Тело словно окаменело, мышцы свело, сердце билось с перерывами, дыхание перехватывало, и вообще состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Хизаши решил не дергаться и подождать, пока функции организма не восстановятся сами по себе. Когда-то это должно случиться.

Через некоторое время ему удалось открыть глаза и оглядеться. Медицинский блок Хизаши узнал по характерной обстановке и даже смог оценить уровень оснащения.

– Мда, нукенины нынче не бедствуют, – пробормотал он про себя, пытаясь повернуться, чтобы подняться на ноги. Ему это не удалось, и пришлось лежать на полу и дальше.

К счастью (или к несчастью), дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошел сам Орочимару, а за ним девушка. Она, всплеснув руками, сразу бросилась к Хизаши и начала поднимать его на ноги. Орочимару, вздохнув, принялся ей помогать, так что Хизаши быстро оказался на кушетке. Сопротивляться сил у него не было, да и прикинуться немощным сейчас он посчитал лучшей тактикой.

– Ками-сама, Орочимару, ну как можно людей оставлять валяться на полу? – говорила между тем девушка. – Хизаши-сан, как вы себя чувствуете? Голова кружится?

Хизаши только кивал, краем глаза следя за ней. Ее лицо было ему смутно знакомо, хоть он и не помнил, откуда. Он не доверял ее заботе и обоснованно считал, что таким образом она пытается произвести на него впечатление и завоевать доверие. А он не собирался доверять никому из этих людей. Впрочем, в его случае разумнее всего было затаиться и подчиниться, тем более находясь на чужой территории.

Орочимару, посадив его на кушетку, окинул оценивающим взглядом и отступил к двери.

– Ну ладно, – бросил он. – Пойду я, пожалуй. Хизаши-сан, надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Тама, радость моя, не задерживайся долго.

Хизаши скривился от подобной фамильярности, девушка фыркнула, закатила глаза и махнула ему рукой.

– Меня зовут Тамаэ, – сказала она, как только дверь за Орочимару закрылась. – Сейчас я проведу экспресс-диагностику вашего организма, проверю на инфекции. – Она привычным движением надела белый халат и повязала маску. – У нас маленькие дети, так что сами понимаете…

Следующие пару часов его обследовали от макушки до пят. К Тамаэ присоединилась женщина, по виду чистокровная Узумаки, и в четыре руки они изучили его вдоль и поперек. Весьма профессионально, между прочим. Спать его оставили в том же блоке, пообещав назавтра все показать и со всеми познакомить. Оставшись один, Хизаши попробовал выйти в коридор, но был остановлен барьером, и, решив не рисковать, отправился спать.

Выспаться, правда, ему не удалось – всю ночь ему снились змеи, почему-то выраставшие из головы милой девушки Тамаэ, обращавшиеся затем путами, окутывавшими его с ног до головы. Милая девушка при этом зловеще ухмылялась ртом, полным острых зубов, с которых капала ядовитая слюна. Потом во сне появлялся Орочимару со скальпелем в руках и с улыбкой маньяка наклонялся над ним, чтобы вырезать глаза, или, дико хохоча, вытаскивал из его живота кишки, опять же, извивавшиеся, как змеи. Хизаши несколько раз вскакивал с кушетки с неистово бьющимся сердцем. Он всерьез начал подозревать, что над ним уже начали какой-то эксперимент, подсыпав, например, галлюциногенов в еду или воду, потому что прежде он не боялся практически никого и ничего, а уж снов и подавно.

Забылся он только под утро, но его почти сразу разбудила Тамаэ и с милой, от чего Хизаши она казалась еще более подозрительной, улыбкой предложила до завтрака пройтись по базе.

– Это лабораторный сектор, – начала она, выведя его за руку из медблока в просторный холл. – Здесь находятся медицинский блок, морг и лаборатории. – Свободный доступ сюда имеют Орочимару-сама, лаборанты, я и Узумаки. Остальные могут сюда попасть только с ними. – Тамаэ пошла дальше, жестом приглашая Хизаши следовать за ней. Они вышли в большую круглую залу. – Отсюда вы можете попасть во все остальные сектора. – Она махнула правой рукой в сторону ближайшего темного коридора. – Это выход с базы. Там, – она указала на следующий проем, – кухня, столовая и хозблок. Вон там, – продолжала Тамаэ, указав на туннель напротив того, из которого они вышли, – жилой блок. Там комнаты наших сотрудников и наши. В жилой блок и кухню доступ свободный для всех. Но мы, разумеется, не ходим по чужим комнатам без разрешения хозяев. Вот это, – девушка указала на следующий коридор, – выход на тренировочные полигоны. А этот ход ведет в фуин-мастерскую и учебный блок. Там есть общая библиотека. Там же обретается наш бухгалтер, Хироши-сан. Чахнет над своим складом, как Кащей над златом. – Тамаэ усмехнулась.

Хизаши понятия не имел, кто такой Кащей, но понял, что этот Хироши наверняка скупердяй.

– А вот этот куда? – Хизаши указал на ход, в котором смутно маячила лестница наверх.

– На поверхность, – ответила Тамаэ. – Там у нас детская площадка. На полигоны, в библиотеку и на детскую площадку доступ свободный. Вообще вы сможете передвигаться свободно почти везде. А туда, куда вам идти не положено, вас не пустят барьеры. Идемте, все сейчас завтракают в столовой.

Она быстрым шагом пересекла залу и скрылась в одном из коридоров. Хизаши последовал за ней.

В просторном помещении за большим столом сидело порядка двадцати пяти человек – весьма разношерстная компания, и женщины, и мужчины, разных возрастов, комплекции и, видимо, специализации. По правой стороне стола, в самом начале, располагались дети – две девочки, двое мальчиков и двое близнецов, пол которых Хизаши не смог определить однозначно, поскольку у обоих через плечо были перекинуты короткие косички, а в ушах поблескивали тонкие золотые колечки, хотя одеты они были в шорты и футболки, да и вид имели по-мальчишески хулиганистый. Тогда же Хизаши понял, что Орочимару имел в виду, когда писал про «собственных детей». Незнакомая девочка была настолько точной его копией, что Хизаши начал подозревать, что получилась она не естественным путем, а клонированием, как минимум. Учитывая специализацию Орочимару, не такое уж невероятное предположение. Близнецы сочетали во внешности черты и саннина, и Тамаэ, и сверкали такой же белой шевелюрой, как у нее.

Оставшиеся двое мальчишек явно были приемными, причем в одном из них Хизаши с удивлением узнал джинчуурики Девятихвостого. Хизаши никогда не относился к джинчуурики с особым предубеждением, понимая, в отличие от обывателей, что мальчик не виноват в деяниях биджу, которого в нем заточили, хотя общаться своим детям с ним он бы запретил – мало ли что.

По деревне ходили слухи о том, что джинчуурики похищен, однако власти, разумеется, этого не подтверждали, заявив, что Наруто отправили в какой-то монастырь в горах, чтобы обучить применять силу биджу. Зато Хизаши сразу вспомнил, где видел Тамаэ – в книге Бинго. Его тогда, помнится, удивила сумма вознаграждения за простого генина, но теперь он понял, с чем это было связано – те же слухи утверждали, что похитителем была любовница змеиного саннина. Хизаши покосился на Тамаэ. Она никак не производила впечатление бойца, способного на столь дерзкую выходку, хотя впечатление может быть обманчиво, и Хизаши, как опытный шиноби, прекрасно это знал.

– Доброе утро. Минуточку внимания, – громко объявила Тамаэ. – Представляю вам Хьюга Хизаши, нового воспитателя и наставника наших детей.

Детей? Хизаши не успел возразить. Тамаэ указала ему на четвертый слева стул, а сама уселась на первый. Их разделяло двое Узумаки – уже знакомая Хизаши женщина-ирьенин и высокий немолодой мужчина. Решив поговорить о своем статусе позже, Хизаши сел на свое место и принялся за завтрак. Хината при его появлении не выказала особого удивления, только смотрела на него во все глаза, причем несколько испуганно. Остальные дети глазели на него без страха, с нескрываемым любопытством.

Говорить за столом не было принято нигде, даже в этом полном невоспитанных бандитов месте, так что ситуация немного прояснилась только после завтрака. Узумаки повели куда-то весь выводок детей, а Тамаэ, жестом пригласив его за собой, пошла за ними. Выяснилось, что направились они в учебный блок. Хизаши, однако, туда не пустили. Тамаэ, ухватив его за запястье, завела его в другой кабинет, судя по обилию бумаг – бухгалтерию. Там за большим столом уже сидел немолодой мужчина с мрачной суровой физиономией, шиноби, судя по цепкому взгляду, однако весьма вероятно отошедший от дел, если судить по комплекции. Хизаши видел его в столовой, среди прочих.

– Хироши-сан, – с порога начала Тамаэ, – документы готовы?

Ага, значит, это тот самый, как его, Кащей, который над златом чахнет? Взгляд мужчины не предвещал ничего хорошего, и смотрел он на вошедших действительно так, словно те собрались как минимум его ограбить.

– Готовы, – буркнул он и пододвинул на край стола небольшую папку.

Тамаэ тут же выхватила из нее листок и сунула его Хизаши.

– Прочитайте внимательно, прежде чем подписывать, – деловито сказала она при этом. – Обратите внимание на мелкий шрифт. – И принялась, прикусив губу, читать другую бумагу.

Хизаши тоже начал читать, с удивлением понимая, что это… контракт? Быстро пробежавшись по тексту, он понял, что его нанимают на работу, причем на довольно неплохих условиях, особенно учитывая обстоятельства. Тамаэ, кажется, была другого мнения, потому что, закончив читать, швырнула бумагу на стол и сердито воззрилась на бухгалтера.

– И как это понимать, Хироши-сан?

Следующие полчаса Хизаши с тоской слушал, как девушка и мужчина с пеной у рта обсуждают круг его обязанностей, квалификацию, ограничения и связанную с этим зарплату и социальный пакет, а также прочие расходы.

– На миссии он ходить не будет, поэтому деньги на расходники ему не нужны, тем более в таком количестве, – безапелляционно заявлял бухгалтер.

– Ну вы как будто в школе не учились, – возражала Тамаэ, – и не знаете, сколько там всего требуется.

– Для тайдзюцу у нас есть казенный полигон с казенным оборудованием, а для медитации вообще коврика достаточно.

– А чайную церемонию тоже на казенных чашках проводить?

– Нахрена, простите мне мою грубость, Тамаэ-сан, шиноби чайная церемония?

– Для общего развития, Хироши-сан. Статью учебных расходов надо расширить.

И все в таком же духе. В конце концов, утомленный до крайности, Хизаши решил вмешаться.

– Дайте ручку, я подпишу.

– Нет, не подпишете! – взвилась Тамаэ и выхватила у него из рук контракт. – Хироши-сан, вам придется его переделать. Мы зайдем позже. – И, подхватив Хизаши за руку, выдернула его из бухгалтерии, не обращая внимания на недовольные крики хозяина кабинета.

– Я ему еще покажу, – злобно бормотала девушка, с немалой для ее комплекции силой таща Хизаши по коридору. – Пусть только придет ко мне со своим радикулитом, будет ему...

Хизаши усмехнулся про себя. «Никогда не ссорьтесь с ирьенинами, – говаривал им с братом отец, – неизвестно, когда вам понадобится их помощь.» Его в контракте смущал только круг его обязанностей, а все остальное вполне устраивало, но раз уж девушка решила чего-то там изменить в его пользу, что ж, он возражать не будет. Подкупить его ей все равно не удастся.

Тамаэ между тем временем остановилась возле следующей двери и перевела дух. Только тогда она заметила, что до сих пор держит Хизаши за руку.

– Ой, извините, – она отпустила его и, толкнув дверь, вошла внутрь. Хизаши потер запястье – хватка у девушки оказалась просто железной – и последовал за ней.

Они оказались в классной комнате. Дети при их появлении подскочили со своих мест и учтиво поклонились. Ну хоть детям в этом месте стараются привить хорошие манеры, подумал Хизаши.

– Дети, – начала Тамаэ, – это ваш новый учитель Хизаши-сенсей. Завтра он начнет с вами заниматься, а сегодня мы просто познакомимся. Начнем по старшинству.

И она представила всех присутствующих, начиная с наставника, Тэйдзо-сана, того самого высокого мужчины, который сидел на втором месте за обеденным столом, и заканчивая малышами. Тогда Хизаши отметил для себя, что у Кохаку серьга в левом ухе, а у Хисуи – в правом. Хороший способ различать этих практически неотличимых друг от друга мальчишек. Да, близнецы все-таки оказались мальчиками. Хината легко вписывалась в эту черно-белую компанию, и только Наруто выделялся ярким солнечным пятном.

– Ну, не будем вам мешать, – сказала Тамаэ напоследок, коротко поклонилась Тэйдзо-сану и развернулась к выходу. Хизаши последовал ее примеру.

Они снова пошли по длинным коридорам, судя по всему, обратно в столовую. Но не доходя до нее, Тамаэ свернула влево, и Хизаши оказался в огромном помещении, заставленном стеллажами – на складе. Оно было разделено стеной на две неравные части, в меньшей из которых располагались продукты, а в большей – непродовольственные товары и оружие. Перед стеллажами тянулся длинный стол, больше похожий на прилавок. Хозяина этого хозяйства нигде не было видно, хотя по шебуршениям в глубине склада было понятно, что он где-то здесь.

– Тамоцу-сааан! – позвала Тамаэ.

В ответ раздался грохот и сдавленные ругательства. Девушка тут же обогнула стол и исчезла в лабиринте стеллажей. Хизаши хотел последовать за ней, но был остановлен барьером, начинавшимся сразу за прилавком. Пришлось ждать. Через пять минут показался невысокий немолодой мужчина с намечающейся лысиной. Он шел, чуть прихрамывая, и Тамаэ поддерживала его за локоть.

– Давно пора было заменить эту стремянку, – недовольно говорила Тамаэ.

– Ага, пора, – закивал Тамоцу, – но ты же знаешь Хироши, он опять заявит, что у него нет денег на непредвиденные расходы. Ты, кстати, не отнесешь ему вчерашние накладные?

– Только после обеда, – кивнула Тамаэ, помогая мужчине присесть на стул.

– Что, с утра уже успела поругаться? – засмеялся тот, а потом поморщился.

– Угу. Курс витаминов ему назначить, что ли? Внутримышечно? – пробормотала девушка, проверяя его ушибы и подлечивая их шосеном. – Сил больше нет с ним воевать.

– Ничего-ничего, – Тамоцу ободряюще похлопал ее по руке. – Ты чего пришла-то.

– Комната для Хизаши-сана готова?

Только тут мужчина заметил Хизаши, подскочил со стула и поспешно поклонился ему.

– Да-да, разумеется, все готово.

– Ключ тогда дайте.

– А, ну да. – Тамоцу засуетился и полез в ящик стола. – Вот.

– И накладные давайте.

После склада, попрощавшись с его хозяином, Тамаэ отправилась в жилой блок, и Хизаши поплелся за ней. Его комната оказалась довольно просторной и комфортабельной, разумеется, с поправкой на подземное расположение.

– Где ваши вещи, Хизаши-сан? – спросила девушка, оглядев комнату и удовлетворенно кивнув.

– В медблоке остались.

– Мм, я схожу за ними. До обеда вы свободны, а после мы займемся расписанием занятий. Вы пока осматривайтесь, обустраивайтесь. – Она отошла к двери, прижимая к груди папку с документами. – Пройдитесь по базе. Рекомендую вам заглянуть на полигоны – подберите тот, на котором вам будет удобнее заниматься с детьми.

– С детьми? – Хизаши давно беспокоил этот вопрос, но задать его возможности не представилось. – Я предполагал, что буду заниматься только с Хинатой.

– Какая разница, заниматься с одним или с несколькими, – улыбнулась Тамаэ. – Здоровый дух соперничества только помогает учиться. И Хинате полезна компания. – И она ушла.

Кажется, все решили за него. Впрочем, как и всегда. Хизаши привык подчиняться – вся жизнь, проведенная в побочной ветви клана, прошла в подчинении главной. Так что здесь ему вряд ли будет трудно.

* * *

Трудно действительно не было. Хизаши, честно говоря, ожидал увидеть мрачные жуткие катакомбы, в которых из-за каждого угла может выскочить какая-нибудь тварь и перегрызть ему глотку, а по ночам по длинным коридорам будут разноситься душераздирающие крики мучимых кровавым вивисектором Орочимару жертв. Мрачности коридорам, конечно, было не занимать, ну это и понятно – подземные помещения по определению не могут быть светлыми и солнечными. Однако никаких тварей, а тем более жутких криков здесь он не увидел и не услышал. Крыс, если они заводились, уничтожали невесть откуда берущиеся пустынные змеи, а крики он слышал только детские, ну или когда Тамаэ в очередной раз ругалась с бухгалтером.

Хизаши как-то в шутку спросил у нее, где Орочимару ставит свои опыты над людьми. Тамаэ, занимавшаяся в этот момент проверкой какого-то отчета, не отрывая глаз от бумаги, коротко ответила:

– На другой базе.

Хизаши задумался. По всем признакам выходило, что база, на которой он оказался, являлась своего рода головным офисом. Здесь Орочимару жил сам со своей семьей, здесь у него был огромный кабинет с кучей бумаг, за которыми он подолгу просиживал. Его заместитель, Тэйдзо, после занятий с детьми и в промежутках между основной работой – фуин – тоже часами разбирал какие-то отчеты. Главный бухгалтер, Кащей Хироши, постоянно торчал в своем кабинете, обрабатывая тонны документов, которые регулярно доставляли ему в свитках. Насколько Хизаши мог судить, на базе располагались и вполне мирные производства – фуин-мастерская и лаборатории по производству различных препаратов. Шиноби здесь тоже были – они занимались в основном экспедиторской и инкассаторской деятельностью, ну и охраной, само собой. Но никаких камер, заключенных и подопытных. В принципе, это было логично, ни один здравомыслящий родитель не поселил бы своих детей рядом с тюрьмой или пыточной.

Так что жизнь в плену была почти беззаботной и приятной. Почти, потому что Хизаши был впечатлен тем количеством обязанностей, которые ему поручили. Ему пришлось заниматься с детьми почти по всем предметам общеобразовательной программы, которые обычно преподают в Академии, а помимо этого еще этикетом, в том числе и клановым, и тайдзюцу, в том числе и клановым. От последнего Хизаши попытался было отказаться, но Тамаэ заявила, что без бьякугана джукен все равно просто разновидность тайдзюцу, и знание хотя бы его основ «для общего развития» будет вполне полезно и достаточно.

Нужно отметить, что ученики ему попались прилежные и послушные, и заниматься с ними было в удовольствие. Хизаши, несмотря на то, что принадлежал к побочной ветви клана, получил блестящее образование и теперь имел возможность передать свои знания и умения. Портило картину то, что обучал он детей преступников, за головы которых в Конохе была назначена хорошая награда, но Хизаши утешал себя тем, что дети не виноваты в деяниях родителей.

А потом Тамаэ помимо обучения попросила его присматривать за старшими в свободное от занятий время. Хизаши хотел было возмутиться, но прикусил язык. Он же сам выбил себе право находиться рядом с Хинатой практически круглосуточно, а она почти не расставалась с Хибари, Наруто и Кимимаро. К тому же Хизаши не ходил на миссии, и времени после занятий у него действительно было полно, а у Тамаэ, по его наблюдениям, его не было вовсе. К ней постоянно кто-то приходил: с травмами на производстве или на тренировке, с неполадками с бытовыми фуин (не к Тэйдзо же идти, если сбились настройки на водонагревателе), с отчетами, которые нельзя было разобрать (с этим обычно приходил Хироши), с жалобами на того же Хироши, который опять не давал деньги на какую-нибудь мелочь и так далее, и так далее. Хизаши не знал, насколько сильной куноичи (поскольку ни разу не видел, как она тренируется) или насколько квалифицированным химиком (поскольку в лаборатории ему доступа не было) была Тамаэ (в ее ирьенинских умениях он уже убедился), но администратором она оказалась способным, так что с утра до ночи с легкостью и улыбкой разруливала мелкие проблемы всех подряд. И это все помимо того, что у нее были и непосредственные обязанности как у заведующего лабораторным сектором.

– Должен же кто-то это делать, – пожав плечами, ответила Тамаэ в ответ на его вопрос, как ей не надоедает решать чужие проблемы. – У Орочимару или Тэйдзо нет на это времени, у остальных – полномочий, так что остаюсь только я.

– Когда же вы тренируетесь?

– Ночами.

– А когда спите?

– Все-то вам и расскажи, Хизаши-сан, – хитро улыбнулась Тамаэ. – Должны же быть у меня свои тайны.

Но тайну эту Хизаши раскрыла, как ни странно, Хината. Она как-то вечером спросила у него, есть ли у клана Хьюга призывные животные.

– Увы, нет, – ответил Хизаши.

– Жаль. – Хината заметно погрустнела. – А вот у Хибари есть. Ее мама и папа умеют призывать змей.

– Так это их змеи здесь по коридорам ползают?

– Ага, – закивала девочка. – А еще Тамаэ-сан ходит в призыв тренироваться. И спать.

– Спать?

– Ага, она говорит, что здесь ей выспаться не дадут никогда. – Хината захихикала.

Хизаши усмехнулся. Действительно, несмотря на то, что в полном составе коллектив на базе не бывал никогда, поток просителей не иссякал.

– Как ходоки к Ленину, ей богу, – ворчала иногда Тамаэ, но мужественно шла бороться с трудностями.

Кто такой Ленин, Хизаши разъяснила уже Хибари.

– Это такой древний каге в той стране, откуда мама родом. К нему все время ходили люди и просили его помочь в разных делах.

Хибари вообще оказалась кладезем информации о собственных родителях. От нее Хизаши узнал о некоторых особенностях, не описанных в книге Бинго, например, о том, что «мама не целует Кимимаро и Хинату не потому, что она их не любит, а потому, что у нее слюна ядовитая, и она боится их отравить». На резонный вопрос, почему она не боится отравить саму Хибари, или близнецов, или Наруто, Хизаши получил ответ: «мы росли у мамы в животе, поэтому привыкли, а Наруто лечит Лис». Еще «у мамы волосы могут ползать как змеи и кусаться электричеством». А еще Тамаэ может сделать модифицированного теневого клона, внешне похожего на ее призывную змею, а может выпустить змею иллюзорную, которую только с помощью додзюцу можно разглядеть, и которая после рассеивания сообщает ей обо всем, что видела и слышала. Хизаши потом эту иллюзорную змею увидел, активировав бьякуган, и понял, откуда, например, Тамаэ узнает о том, что Кохаку опять куда-то не туда залез. И сразу стал осторожнее в расспросах – его интерес легко мог стать известным хозяйке базы, если уже не стал.

И все же общаться с детьми он не перестал. Круг общения у Хизаши был довольно скудный. Орочимару он практически не видел – тот пропадал в разъездах, или сидел лаборатории, или в своем кабинете, да и вряд ли стал бы обсуждать какие-нибудь темы со своим добровольным пленником. С лаборантами у Хизаши не было ничего общего, с Узумаки тоже – в фуине он разбирался хуже детей. Разве что с другими шиноби ему случалось спарринговаться на тренировках, которые он устраивал сам себе, чтобы не терять форму, и то там они общались посредством ударов, а не слов. Так что большую часть времени он проводил с детьми, а затем либо в библиотеке, либо на тренировочном полигоне, а из взрослых обитателей базы общался почти исключительно с Тамаэ. Впрочем, его это нисколько не тяготило – вступать в контакт со своими тюремщиками (то, что он находится в заключении, Хизаши старался не забывать) он не стремился. Он бы с удовольствием не общался бы и с ней, потому что начал ощущать, что проникается симпатией к этой «милой девушке», а это здорово мешало ему видеть в ней врага.

Как и в Орочимару. В кругу своей семьи он был нежным отцом и мужем, что совершенно не вязалось ни с тем впечатлением, которое он старался производить на посторонних, ни тем более с общественным мнением о нем.

Нисколько не помогало и то, что здесь, в логове великого и ужасного Орочимару, к Хизаши никто не относился как к человеку второго сорта. Здесь он был равноправным членом коллектива. Почти равноправным – его не вписали ни в один барьер, поэтому он оставался пленником с ограниченным доступом в ряд помещений (впрочем, доступ везде и всюду был только у Орочимару, Тамаэ и Узумаки, причем у всех, включая Наруто). Однако на него не смотрели свысока, с нескрываемым превосходством, чем грешили многие Хьюга из главной ветви. Несмотря на плен, Хизаши чувствовал себя здесь свободнее, чем в стенах родного квартала.

Не раз его посещала мысль о том, чтобы попросить снять проклятую печать, тем более что Тэйдзо Узумаки действительно был мастером фуин с большой буквы и без труда мог бы это сделать. Однако его останавливала вбитая в подкорку аксиома: бьякуган должен быть неприкосновенным. Здесь никто не мог привести печать в действие и навредить ему, и не мог изъять додзюцу неповрежденным. Облачники покусились на Хинату не просто так – ее бьякуган, не ограниченный печатью, можно было извлечь целым. Орочимару появился как нельзя кстати и спас не только девочку, но и клановый секрет. И Хизаши не мог не испытывать к нему благодарности за это.

Вообще Хизаши, наблюдая за текущей жизнью базы и ее обитателей, начал понимать, почему люди не просто не против того, чтобы работать на саннина-отступника, но и весьма довольны жизнью. Им предоставляли хорошую работу в соответствии с их специализацией, жилье, весьма приличную зарплату, их уважали и ценили.

– От каждого по способностям, каждому по потребностям, – сказала как-то Тамаэ. – Основной принцип социализма.

Хизаши понятия не имел, что такое социализм, но такой подход к сотрудникам ему нравился. И не нравилась собственная реакция на все это.

– Так скоро я вообще примкну к их банде, – бормотал он сам себе вечерами, ложась спать.

Тем более что сбежать возможности не было совершенно никакой. Барьеры по периметру стояли везде, и при попытке несанкционированного проникновения моментально срабатывала сигнализация. Хината через них проходила – Тамаэ периодически выводила детей в ближайший город, чтобы, как она говорила, «дети получили опыт взаимодействия с обществом и потом не были дикарями из глухого леса» – но отпускать ее одну в Коноху было равносильно ее убийству. Да она и не пошла бы никуда. Девочка, увы, уже привыкла к новому дому и привязалась к своим новым братьям и сестре.

Сам Хизаши все больше склонялся к мысли, что Хинате здесь гораздо лучше, чем дома. Она стала более уверенной в себе, более общительной, менее замкнутой и застенчивой. На нее не давил статус химе клана и строгий до чрезмерности отец. Здесь она была просто ребенком. И это для нее было хорошо.

Прошло чуть больше года, когда Орочимару принес Хизаши письмо, запечатанное личной печатью Хиаши. Глава клана Хьюга сообщал брату, что его и Хинату официально признали погибшими, а Неджи объявили наследником клана.


	31. Глава 30 Самурай, принцесса и берсерк

Примечания:  
1) Глава (и все остальные до конца) написана в соавторстве с New Starter.  
2) Я помню, что в аниме чужие геномы герои прививали себе чуть ли не путем переливания крови. В реальности это гораздо более трудоемкая и сложная процедура, которую на коленке не сделаешь. Хотя реализмом в мире «Наруто» особо не пахнет, но будем считать, что у меня все не так фантастично, как в аниме. То же самое с травмами – если тебя приложили по бетонной стене так, что в ней осталась вмятина, синяками ты не отделаешься, а скорее всего подохнешь от повреждений внутренних органов и перелома позвоночника или кровоизлияния в ум.  
Предупреждение: пора добавить драматизьму, поэтому начала я главу за здравие, а закончила за упокой. Сильно не пугайтесь – предупреждения о смерти главного героя по-прежнему нет.

* * *

Хизаши довольно легко вписался в нашу теплую компанию. Поначалу он, понятное дело, держался настороженно, словно каждую минуту ожидал подвоха, но потом расслабился, осознав, что есть его никто не собирается. К тому же Хината хорошо ладила с остальными детьми, так что через некоторое время Хизаши даже любезно согласился присматривать за ними, за исключением близнецов – те все-таки были еще слишком маленькими, и требовали материнского глаза.

Общий язык мы с ним нашли на чайной церемонии, как ни странно, а окончательно скорешились, проведя пару спаррингов. Мне было интересно посмотреть на джукен, так сказать, в действии, а ему на мою систему циркуляции и умения в целом. Вообще Хизаши оказался весьма интересным человеком – умным, разносторонне образованным, хотя и несколько прохладным в общении. Сказывалось строгое клановое воспитание.

Мы окончательно освоились на новом месте и занимались каждый своими делами. Орочимару давно помирился со всеми недоброжелателями в призыве и теперь активно использовал призывной план в качестве своеобразного портала для перехода между базами. Змеи не только не возражали, а даже приветствовали это – чакра контрактора, выделяющаяся при переходе в иной мир, служила чем-то навроде витаминов… хотя нет, скорее виагрой – Цукихана каждый год стабильно делала кладку яиц, так что число ее детенышей уже приближалось к сотне. Кому «помогал» Орочимару, не знаю, но, думаю, его взнос в дело развития призыва не пропадал втуне.

В любом случае, такое положение дел здорово сокращало время перемещений между объектами и доставки корреспонденции, что для такого занятого человека было воистину бесценно, и безопасно, к тому же. Хотя Орочи предпочитал перемещаться самолично. Он мог неожиданно заявиться в любое время дня и ночи, чтобы «поговорить». Сами понимаете, что разговорами дело не ограничивалось, и это мне очччень нравилось – когда муж постоянно исчезает «по работе» на неопределенный срок, то какая же это супружеская жизнь, а так хоть какое-то подобие.

Впрочем, с некоторых пор у меня тоже появилась возможность путешествовать таким образом между базами, потому что Орочимару решил посвятить меня в некоторые аспекты его научной деятельности и привлечь к работе в том направлении, к которому мне пока доступа не было. Пришлось, правда, немного его к этому подтолкнуть.

– Меня тут как-то Хизаши спросил о том, как Хибари появилась на свет, – начала я как-то в один из его «визитов». – Она же так похожа на тебя, что Хизаши на полном серьезе подумал, что ты себя клонировал.

– Ты развеяла его заблуждение? – промурлыкал Орочимару, пробираясь длинными пальцами мне под майку.

– Да, но при этом вспомнила, как сама появилась на свет. И подумала… Ну перестань, – я отпихнула от себя его руку. – Я серьезно поговорить хочу, а ты опять со своими глупостями.

Орочимару вздохнул и убрал шаловливые ручки.

– У Кимимаро уникальный геном, и у Хьюга тоже. Ты же можешь вырастить клоны или тех же химер искусственно, причем сразу до половозрелого состояния. Это же такой простор для творчества. И утерянные кланы можно будет так восстановить достаточно быстро.

– Во-первых, это очень, очень, просто до неприличия дорого, а во-вторых…– Орочимару немного помолчал, очень внимательно глядя на меня. – Ты помнишь, как я создал твое тело? – наконец спросил он.

– Ну, я читала те протоколы, которые мне Данзо дал. Но тогда мне было как-то не до них. Я только что увидела твой труп с дырой вместо груди, так что все было как в тумане. Но я помню, что суть была в химеризации эмбрионов на стадии бластуляции. И было их около тридцати, да?

– Да. – Орочи снова помолчал. – Это тело было единственным, которое выжило. Остальные умирали несмотря на все усилия моей команды. Конфликт геномов оказался слишком сильным. Кроме того, после того, как это тело выросло, оно не захотело просыпаться.

– В смысле?

– В прямом. Лежало на столе в вегетативном состоянии.

– И?

– Мне пришлось тебя позвать. То есть призвать.

– Призвать?

– Техникой призыва свободной души.

– Так-так. – Я задумалась. Как интересно! Раз здесь есть такая техника, значит… – Слушай, получается, что в вашем мире может быть несколько таких попаданцев, как я?

– Нет, – быстро обломал меня Орочи. – Ты только одна. Эту технику придумал я, и сработала она только один раз.

– А ты пробовал еще?

– Пробовал, и не раз. Увы, ничего не вышло.

– Может, ты печати перепутал?

– Нет, – Орочимару усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Все печати правильные, и чакры я использовал даже больше, чем в твоем случае. Так что дело в чем-то другом.

– В чем?

– Понятия не имею, – с почти безупречным покерфейсом ответил он.

Ясен перец, что врет. Все он знает, только делиться не хочет. Редиска. Ну ничего, не мытьем так катаньем я все равно узнаю, в чем там загвоздка.

– Ну ладно, нет так нет, – отступилась я. – Но из этого эксперимента все равно можно извлечь выгоду. Надо посмотреть, какие кластеры дают устойчивость и взаимодействие моих геномов, и есть ли что-то похожее у других людей. Возможно, эти комплексы можно ввести человеку и тем самым обеспечить успешное приживление тех генов, которые обычно вступают в конфликт. Ты над этим не думал?

Орочи нахмурился и задумчиво посмотрел на меня.

– Да как-то времени не было. – Закусив ноготь на большом пальце, он уставился в пустоту, впав в некоторое подобие прострации, что с ним случалось тогда, когда в его гениальной голове зрел очередной гениальный план. Мешать ему в этот момент категорически не рекомендовалось. Чревато, знаете ли.

– Я принесу тебе анализатор генома, – наконец выдал он, встал с дивана и ушел. На другую базу.

Э… И как это понимать? Подала, называется, идею любимому мужу, да такую, что его теперь неделю не увидишь, пока он хорошенько эту идею не обмозгует. И кто меня за язык тянул?

Орочимару не только принес мне анализатор генома и организовал отдельную лабораторию для моих изысканий, но и решил допустить меня на остальные свои базы, чтобы я могла сама «собирать материал». Так что теперь у меня появилась возможность и выбираться куда-то помимо ближайшего города, и узнать о работе моего супруга (хотя чего я там не знала, столько отчетов перечитала к тому времени), и наконец-то заняться моей любимой генетикой. Правда, возникли и определенные проблемы. Если раньше из лаборатории я уходила сама, когда заканчивалось «рабочее время», то теперь меня, увлекшуюся чем-нибудь, мог вытащить оттуда только Наруто, который спокойно проходил через все барьеры, поставленные Узумаки на всех опасных для детей объектах. Или Орочимару.

– Ты заканчивать собираешься? – спросил он как-то, заходя поздно вечером в мою новую любимую лабораторию, где я корпела над анализом генов некоторых интересных экземпляров Homo sapiens*. – Тебя там дети ждут.

– Ага, – я зевнула и протерла глаза, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Семеро по лавкам.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – Орочи недоуменно уставился на меня.

– Про что?

– Про седьмого ребенка?

– Это про какого седьмого? С утра же шестеро было. Или ты опять чего-то со мной наделал втихаря? Когда успел-то? – возмутилась я.

– Нет, милая, – улыбнулся Орочимару, обнимая меня и целуя в висок. – Мы же с тобой договорились. Хотя я был бы не против.

– А я против, – отрезала я, однако, не делая попыток вывернуться и обнимая его в ответ.

– Ну ладно-ладно, не кипятись, я пошутил. Так вот, про семерых, я там тебе еще одного мальчика нашел, – как бы между прочим продолжал он. Я подняла голову. Орочи смотрел в потолок, будто нашел там что-то чрезвычайно интересное. – Хорошенький такой мальчик, умненький, начитанный, талантливый, авантюры любит, – он перевел на меня взгляд, в котором плясали черти, – как ты. И мастью почти в тебя пошел, – и растрепал мне волосы на макушке.

– Имя у мальчика есть? – пробормотала я недовольно, уклоняясь от его руки и поправляя прическу.

– Угу, Якуши Кабуто.

Я даже перестала волосы приглаживать. Кабуто? Это же тот самый «самый преданный ученик»! Интересно, каков он в реальности?

– Где он сейчас?

– В медблоке на второй базе, на карантине. – На мой обеспокоенный взгляд Орочимару пояснил, – ничего страшного, обыкновенная простуда, но я решил подстраховаться.

– Это ты правильно решил, – кивнула я. – А к нам когда приведешь?

– Дня через три, когда поправится. Поселим куда?

– К мальчишкам? Хотя нет, лучше ему отдельную комнату сделать.

– Завтра сделаю, – промурлыкал Орочи, снова зарываясь носом мне в волосы.

– Да ладно, кроме тебя дотонщиков что ли нет? Сами справимся. Иди, работай спокойно.

– То есть меня ты видеть не хочешь? – он отстранился и сурово поглядел на меня.

– А чего я у тебя не видела? – с таким же напускным, как и его суровость, равнодушием, ответила я.

– Ах ты…

Ну дальше все понятно. Подобные игры обычно сами знаете чем заканчиваются.

Кабуто Орочимару привел через три дня, как и обещал. Якуши оказался чрезвычайно серьезным и неулыбчивым подростком, холодным и отстраненным, хотя и старался быть приветливым и любезным. И это даже неплохо у него получалось, вот только глаза его все равно оставались непроницаемо черными и равнодушными. Лишь иногда в них мелькало что-то похожее на эмоции, и чаще всего это была глубокая, тщательно скрываемая боль.

О ее причинах мне поведал Орочимару. Оказывается, Данзо, подонок, решил убить двух зайцев сразу и стравить Якуши с его же приемной матерью. Неудивительно, что парень среди наших детей, растущих при отце и матери, ощущал себя лишним и никому не нужным. Само слово «мама», которое постоянно звучало из уст Хибари или близнецов, казалось, било его в самое сердце, постоянно бередя свежую рану. Поэтому он предпочитал пропадать в библиотеке, поглощая книги, или в лаборатории, штудируя сборники рецептур, или на полигоне, отрабатывая техники. Меня он избегал, зато за Орочимару ходил хвостом. Я не навязывалась, прекрасно понимая, что на все нужно время, а насильно вообще мил не будешь. Моя задача – просто ужиться с ним и дать мальчику дом, которого у него, по сути, никогда и не было.

С детьми Кабуто тоже пока сходился с трудом. Девчонки Якуши побаивались, да и не было у них с ним общих тем – слишком велика была разница в возрасте. Наруто, как эмпат, чувствовал, что Кабуто не хочет ни с кем сближаться, и держал с ним вежливый нейтралитет. Хисуи по жизни не любил незнакомцев. Так что общался Кабуто только с Кимимаро, который всегда хорошо влиял на людей, и, как ни странно, с Кохаку. Поначалу Кохаку просто ходил за Якуши по пятам, а тот демонстративно его игнорировал. В какой момент они нашли общий язык, я упустила, но однажды Кабуто просто пришел на ужин, держа малыша на руках, и привычного уже ледяного равнодушия в его глазах в тот момент не было. Я, мысленно поблагодарив Ками, сделала вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, про себя радуясь, что наконец-то лед тронулся и мальчик оттаивает.

Орочимару на нового ученика не нарадовался, отмечая его успехи в ниндзюцу и гендзюцу, а также ум, силу и скорость. Но воистину талантлив Кабуто был в ирьениндзюцу. Мне до него было далеко, а Орочимару говорил, что скоро не будет знать, как и чему его учить.

Но вскоре для него нашелся достойный учитель.

* * *

Раз в несколько месяцев Орочимару отправлялся в Танзаку, чтобы получить от Хиаши информацию о состоянии дел в Конохе. Не то чтобы его это сильно интересовало, но он предпочитал держать руку на пульсе и быть в курсе, тем более что от этого зависела его безопасность.

Он выходил из своего номера в гостинице, когда его буквально сбила с ног женщина.

– Ох, простите, – раздался подозрительно знакомый голос. – Орочимару?! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Орочимару поднял голову – над ним стояла невысокая блондинка с выдающимся во всех отношениях бюстом. За ее спиной маячила черноволосая испуганная девушка.

– Цунаде. – Он поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Развлекаешься тут, или по делу?

Цунаде вдруг схватила его за локоть и громко зашептала:

– Орочи, ты должен мне помочь.

– Должен? – Орочимару поднял бровь. – Когда же я успел тебе задолжать?

– В память о нашей дружбе!

– Опять что ли проигралась?

Цунаде не ответила, но по выражению ее лица было понятно, что проигралась, и крупно.

– И что ты хочешь? Чтобы я оплатил твои долги?

– Орочи, ну пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, только помоги мне!

– И тебя не смущает то, что я нукенин и вообще-то, по слухам, кровожадный маньяк?

– Да мне плевать, – простонала Цунаде, заламывая руки, – даже если ты двухголовый демон, только помоги.

Орочимару оглядел коридор и прислушался, а потом подхватил женщину под локоток.

– Ну-ка, идем.

Втолкнув Цунаде, а затем и Шизуне в свой номер, он плотно закрыл дверь и установил барьер от прослушивания.

– Ты понимаешь, насколько опрометчивы заявления типа «сделаю все, что захочешь»? – начал он, жестом приглашая женщин присесть.

– В моем положении не приходится привередничать, – вздохнула Цунаде, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. – Но я все же надеюсь, что ты не заставишь меня резать живых людей.

Орочимару сверкнул глазами и ухмыльнулся.

– А это было бы интересно.

– Орочи!

– Ладно. Платить за тебя просто так я не буду, – продолжал он, посерьезнев. – Свой долг мне ты отработаешь. Не беспокойся, – добавил поспешно, увидев, как Цунаде побледнела, – ничего противозаконного делать не надо. – Он фыркнул, увидев, с каким облегчением женщина выдохнула. – У меня есть мальчик, очень талантливый, надо сказать. Нет, настолько талантливый, что скоро меня переплюнет. Ну так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты его обучала.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – с нескрываемым скепсисом спросила Цунаде. – Где я буду с ним заниматься?

– Поживешь у меня, – безмятежно ответил Орочимару бывшей сокоманднице, а потом его взгляд потерял расслабленность и стал острым и пронизывающим. – Только тебе придется поклясться, что все, что ты там увидишь, останется при тебе, и никто об этом не узнает ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тебе, кстати, тоже, – добавил он, повернувшись к Шизуне, сжавшейся на соседнем кресле.

Цунаде задумалась, кусая губы. Казалось бы, предложение весьма щедрое – ну что ей стоит поучить какого-то мальчишку. Зато кредиторы отстанут от нее, и потом будет возможность вернуться сюда и попытать удачу снова. Выполнить условие Орочимару несложно – власти родной Конохи давно уже отстали от нее, так что вряд ли кто-то потребует от нее информацию про одного из самых известных нукенинов. Смущала его репутация – не получится ли так, что она сама, по собственной воле пойдет в логово жестокого маньяка?

– Впрочем, ты можешь не давать клятву, – продолжал Орочимару, по-своему расценив ее молчание, – но тогда мне придется поставить тебе печать молчания, наподобие тех, что ставит Данзо своим бойцам.

Цунаде скривилась.

– Мне правда не придется делать ничего, кроме как учить этого твоего мальчика?

– Правда. – Орочимару ласково улыбнулся, но от его улыбки женщину передернуло. – Единственная неприятность, которая тебе грозит, это тщательный медосмотр, если моя жена заинтересуется твоим геномом. Но это не страшно, – он прищурился, явно получая удовольствие от реакции своей подруги на его предложение, – подумаешь, помучает тебя часиков восемь, анализы возьмет, зато потом отстанет. Наверное.

– Жена? – Цунаде решила не думать о том «медосмотре», который ей пообещал друг, и переключиться на что-то другое.

– А что тебя удивляет?

– Не думала, что у _тебя_ появится жена. Из нас троих ты меньше всего был похож на человека, которому захочется тихой семейной жизни.

Орочимару звонко расхохотался. Цунаде с удивлением подняла на него глаза. На ее памяти Орочимару не смеялся никогда, тем более так свободно и весело.

– Увы, стрела Амура сразила и меня, – торжественно заявил он.

– Кого стрела?

– Пообщаешься с Тамаэ, узнаешь, – Орочимару снова улыбнулся, но его улыбка – легкая, даже мечтательная – так не вязалась с привычным образом, что Цунаде опять не поверила своим глазам.

– И дети есть? – машинально спросила она, осмысливая полученную информацию.

– Ага, – Орочимару откинулся в кресле и расчесал волосы пальцами. – Семеро.

Цунаде подавилась следующим вопросом.

– Точнее, шестеро, – продолжал он, делая вид, что не заметил ее замешательства. – У одной девочки отец жив-здоров, слава Ками.

– О, так дети приемные, – облегченно выдохнула Цунаде, чувствуя, однако, что на этом сюрпризы от ее бывшего сокомандника не закончились. – Ладно, – решительно сказала она, хлопнув себя по коленкам, – я согласна.

Орочимару же ее друг, не съест же он ее в конце концов. К тому же тот факт, что она проигралась в пух и прах, как раз говорит о том, что других неприятностей в ближайшем будущем у нее не будет. Вот если бы она выиграла…

Орочимару посмотрел на нее долгим нечитаемым взглядом, о чем-то размышляя, а потом поднялся со своего кресла.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Собирайте вещи, дамы, а я пока разберусь с вашими кредиторами.

* * *

Цунаде ожидала чего угодно, но того, что вместо пыточной и тюрьмы попадет в детский сад, она не ожидала никак. Она сразу вычленила из толпы детей разных возрастов биологических детей Орочимару – по характерным змеиным глазам, хотя девочка вообще была его точной копией, только в женском варианте. Еще больше ее поразил факт присутствия Наруто Узумаки, а также то, что он на полном серьезе называл саннина отцом, а его жену матерью. Ну и на десерт – двое Хьюга, которых официально признали погибшими. Теперь становилось понятным требование Орочимару сохранить все увиденное в тайне.

Первые несколько дней Цунаде время от времени щипала себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что ей не приснился этот сумасшедший дом, и дощипалась до хорошего синяка. Кабуто, ради которого Орочимару и заманил ее в свое логово, устранил его за считанные секунды, после чего женщина вспомнила, ради чего ее, собственно, позвали, и обратила на него более пристальное внимание. Это, кстати, хорошо помогало не свихнуться от ощущения нереальности происходящего.

Жену Орочимару Цунаде тоже представляла себе совсем по-другому. Милая улыбчивая девушка с наивными разноцветными глазами и кукольным личиком совершенно не походила на ту маньячку, образ которой сложился в голове у Цунаде по рассказам друга. Впрочем, когда Орочимару с ехидной улыбкой сказал жене, что последняя из клана Сенджу с удовольствием (!) предоставит ей возможность исследовать свой геном, и в глазах у девушки зажегся такой же фанатичный огонек, какой часто можно было видеть у самого Орочимару, когда он увлекался какой-нибудь идеей, Цунаде поняла, что ее товарищ был не так уж далек от истины, и оба супруга друг друга стоят.

Впрочем, в повседневной жизни Тамаэ оказалась приятным во всех отношениях человеком – не навязывалась, не скандалила, не качала права, не лебезила, была в меру приветливой и любезной. При этом далеко не такой наивной, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Цунаде довольно быстро поняла, что Тамаэ в курсе всех дел, что ведет ее муж, а он не стал бы доверять ненадежному человеку. Правда, Сенджу насторожила одна деталь – девушка иногда говорила несколько странные вещи, которые понимали даже не все члены ее семьи, готовила несколько странную пищу, очень вкусную, к слову, читала детям странные сказки, которые Цунаде никогда не слышала, и вообще казалась немного не от мира сего. Но это никого не смущало, так что женщина затолкала свои подозрения подальше и решила не вмешиваться – Орочимару не дурак, сам разберется, что к чему.

Несмотря на то, что Цунаде не любила подземелий, жизнь на базе вскоре воспринималась ею как отдых для души и тела – покой, хорошее питание и умеренные нагрузки на тренировках, уважение окружающих, замечательный ученик, имеющий все шансы превзойти учителя, приятная компания – что еще нужно для человека? Тем более что Тамаэ научила ее некоторым интересным карточным играм (опять же тем, о которых Сенджу не имела раньше никакого представления) и гнала замечательное саке.

Конечно, Цунаде не собиралась провести остаток жизни в гостях у друга, но несколько месяцев, а может, и целый год, погостить была не прочь.

* * *

Был обычный, ничем не примечательный вечер. Кабуто изучал очередной свиток, девочки рассматривали новую книжку с картинками, Наруто и Кимимаро занимались с малышами, а взрослые – Цунаде, Шизуне и Хизаши – вникали в правила новой игры с костями, которые объясняла Тамаэ. Орочимару не было – он ушел по делам и раньше, чем через три дня, вернуться не обещал.

– Значит, бросаем кубики, – говорила Тамаэ, – и смотрим, какая комбинация выпала. Вот это, – она выложила кости определенным образом, – длинная улица, вот это, – она убрала один кубик, – короткая. А вот это дом.

Она не успела объяснить все до конца, когда Наруто поднял голову и сказал:

– Отец вернулся.

Тамаэ тут же оторвалась от игры и посмотрела на мальчика, а потом прислушалась. Наруто тем временем часто задышал, а в его глазах появился страх.

– Он… он… какой-то бешеный, – прошептал он.

И словно в подтверждение его слов раздался грохот, а пол задрожал, словно от взрыва. Тамаэ бросила кости и выскочила из комнаты. Цунаде переглянулась с Шизуне и Хизаши, а потом перевела взгляд на Наруто. Мальчика буквально колотило от ужаса. Не сговариваясь, трое взрослых поднялись со своих мест и побежали вслед за девушкой.

В большом холле, из которого можно было попасть во все остальные сектора, Тамаэ дралась с Орочимару. Это могло бы сойти за частные разборки мужа и жены, если бы не одно но: складывалось впечатление, что Орочимару хотел Тамаэ убить. Он бросался на нее с такой животной яростью, распространяя вокруг себя волны просто убийственной ки, от которой у всех прибежавших на шум тряслись поджилки, что Цунаде невольно восхитилась девушкой, которая ловко отбивала все атаки, не теряя самообладания.

– Что это с ним? – спросил откуда-то со спины Хизаши.

– Не знаю, – пробормотала Цунаде и пригляделась.

Движениям Орочимару не хватало присущего ему изящества, они были резкими и дергаными, его атаки были слишком прямолинейными, и вообще он походил на пьяного. Вот только нападал изо всех сил. Удивительно, как только Тамаэ до сих пор не попала под удар. Она крутилась вокруг него, как мангуст вокруг кобры, уклоняясь в последний момент и, видимо, выбирая время для броска.

– Похоже на отравление каким-то наркотиком. Шизуне, неси воду, будем выводить, – приказала Цунаде помощнице, не оглядываясь на нее, и кинулась на помощь Тамаэ.

Та в этот момент, в очередной раз уклонившись от удара Орочимару, прыгнула ему на спину и сдавила шею в удушающем захвате – лишившись доступа кислорода, человек довольно быстро теряет волю. Увы, этого оказалось недостаточно. Орочимару стряхнул ее с себя и отшвырнул к ближайшей стене с такой силой, что в ней осталась внушительная вмятина. В следующее мгновение Цунаде сбила его с ног, а подоспевший Тэйдзо влепил на лоб печать парализации.

– Шизуне, воду! – закричала Цунаде, наваливаясь сверху на Орочимару – несмотря на парализующую фуин, его всего выгибало и корежило. – Держите крепче! – Тэйдзо и еще один шиноби, кажется, Рю, прижали бьющееся в судорогах тело к полу, и Цунаде смогла запустить медицинскую технику. – Проверьте Тамаэ, – велела женщина Шизуне и Кабуто, который к тому моменту тоже появился рядом. – Только не перемещайте ее, – крикнула она вдогонку.

По мере того, как яд покидал тело Орочимару, конвульсии становились все слабее, а затем и вовсе сменились крупной дрожью, дыхание успокоилось, а из глаз исчезло безумие, хотя до вменяемости тоже было далеко. Цунаде перевела дух.

– Шизуне, как там Тамаэ?

– Плохо, Цунаде-сама. – Голос Шизуне заметно дрожал. – Переломы ребер, тазовых костей, трещины в позвонках, разрыв селезенки, правого легкого, внутреннее кровотечение. – Она всхлипнула и замолчала.

– Еще трещина в затылочной кости и, боюсь, кровоизлияние в мозг**, – продолжил за нее Кабуто. – И сердце останавливается.

Последние слова он произнес очень тихо, но в наступившей мертвой тишине их услышали все. И все поняли, что это может значить.

* Homo sapiens – человек разумный, биологическое название вида животных, к которому мы с вами принадлежим (если кто не знал)  
** Такой набор травм случается при падении с большой высоты, что, в принципе, эквивалентно удару о стену.


	32. Глава 31 Три великих ниндзя

Цунаде поднялась на ноги и оглядела холл. Изо всех коридоров выглядывали люди, и лица у них выражали целую гамму эмоций от неверия до ужаса.

– А ну отставить панику, – громко сказала Сенджу, и от ее сурового голоса все моментально вытянулись по струнке. – Развели тут сопливое болото раньше времени. Хизаши-сан, на вас дети. Чтобы ноги их здесь не было, – приказала она. Кимимаро, боязливо выглядывавший из-за угла, тут же спрятался. – Если понадобится, дадите им снотворного. Тэйдзо-сан, Амайя-сан, берете этого, – она кивнула на Орочимару, – и в медблок. Промойте ему желудок и под капельницу. Все, что из него выйдет – мне на анализ. Я хочу знать, какой дряни он наглотался. Лечите симптоматически. И транквилизатор вколите, чтобы не дергался. Некогда мне им заниматься. Кабуто, быстро за инструментами, Шизуне, возьми себя в руки. Вы, – Цунаде махнула рукой двум девушкам-лаборанткам, – будете у нас на подхвате. Остальные проверьте, что там обвалилось, – она указала на выход на полигоны. – И посмотрите, нет ли еще жертв. Что-то я не всех наблюдаю. Выполнять!

Не теряя времени, чтобы проверить, выполняются ли ее распоряжения, Цунаде опустилась на колени рядом с Тамаэ.

– Так, ты следишь за сердцебиением и занимаешься легким, – велела она Кабуто, который уже вернулся с хирургической сумкой. – Шизуне, на тебе внутреннее кровотечение. Работать непросто, но переворачивать ее сейчас нельзя. Закончите, поможете мне с переломами. Собираем на скорую руку, чтобы можно было перенести ее в медблок. – Она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. – Поехали.

Вид крови поначалу вызвал приступ паники у самой Цунаде, но она быстро взяла себя в руки. Сейчас не время поддаваться фобиям. Она осторожно удалила кровь и остановила кровотечение из рассеченной раны на затылке, чтобы беспрепятственно подобраться к более серьезным повреждениям. Нужно было срочно убрать гематому, образовавшуюся внутри черепа, и, если бы не трещина кости, Цунаде пришлось бы создавать отверстие специально. Оценивать повреждения серого вещества более детально было некогда, но Сенджу сразу поняла, что задета зрительная зона коры, так что некоторое время, пока структура не восстановится, у Тамаэ будут проблемы со зрением. Заниматься с ними придется позже, а пока более насущной проблемой было кровотечение и возможный отек мозга. К счастью, Цунаде сумела вовремя остановить его развитие, так что можно было надеяться, что серьезных неврологических последствий у девушки не будет.

Кабуто тем временем занимался повреждением легкого. Восстанавливать тонкие стенки альвеол и капилляров, оплетающих их густой сетью – работа ювелирная, но Якуши с его идеальным контролем чакры и хладнокровием прекрасно с ней справлялся. Цунаде одобрительно кивала, приходя к выводу, что не зря поручила мальчику эту тонкую работу. Даже Шизуне не справилась бы с ней так хорошо, слишком она нервничала.

– Почему она не укрепила тело чакрой? – тихо пробормотала та почти через час молчания.

– Не знаю, – отозвалась Цунаде, не прерываясь. – Может, не успела, но скорее всего не ожидала, что Орочи будет бить со всей силы. Ты закончила с кровотечением? Займись переломами.

Они работали почти до утра прямо на полу холла, прежде чем появилась возможность перенести Тамаэ в палату.

– Значит, так, – устало сказала Цунаде помощникам, – Сейчас идете и отсыпаетесь.

– Но…

– Никаких но, – отрезала она. – Работа предстоит серьезная, а для этого вы оба должны быть в хорошей форме. Идите.

Шизуне и Кабуто повиновались и ушли, а сама Цунаде занялась анализом яда, несмотря на то, что сама устала. Когда Орочимару очнется, ему наверняка понадобится эта информация. Кроме Тамаэ больше никто не пострадал, вернее, не пострадал серьезно. Двое – Кацу и Наоми, одна из лаборанток – отделались синяками, ссадинами и парой переломов, когда на них упал потолок. Они оба успели спрятаться в какой-то нише, когда Орочимару вернулся и начал крушить все подряд, поэтому их только задело обломками. Разрушенный полигон и коридоры уже начали восстанавливать.

Цунаде только закончила записывать последние составляющие яда, когда в лабораторию заглянула Амайя.

– Цунаде-сама, Орочимару-сама очнулся.

Захватив бумаги с описанием препарата, Цунаде отправилась в палату к другу.

Орочимару сидел на кровати и держался за голову. Вид у него был, прямо сказать, непрезентабельный – мертвенная бледность, красные из-за лопнувших сосудов глаза с синяками под ними.

– На Учиха похож, – усмехнулась Цунаде, присаживаясь на стул рядом с ним. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хреново. Мы вчера пили, что ли?

– Ты действительно ничего не помнишь?

Орочимару поднял мутные глаза на подругу и нахмурился. Несколько минут он напряженно размышлял, прежде чем сказать:

– Я работал с документами на первой базе. – Он помолчал немного, вспоминая. – Потом почувствовал себя как-то странно – сердце начало прыгать от головы до задницы, и в голове зашумело. Я сразу понял, что это отравление, и поспешил вернуться сюда. Думал, что ты сможешь быстро вывести яд. – Он снова замолчал, потирая лоб руками. – Помню, как из призыва вернулся на пятый полигон, а потом… полный провал. А что случилось?

Вместо ответа Цунаде протянула ему результат анализа яда, выведенного из организма. Орочимару несколько минут внимательно вчитывался в текст, и лицо его темнело, а глаза наполнялись яростью.

– Ты знаешь, что это? – спросила женщина.

– Еще как знаю, – прошипел он, едва сдерживая себя. – Этот препарат называли «последним шансом» и давали бойцам, которые отправлялись на миссии с высокой вероятностью невозврата. В безвыходной ситуации шиноби принимал его и в прямом смысле слова зверел, круша все на своем пути. При этом он не чувствовал боли, и с ним было практически невозможно совладать, пока он сам не падал замертво – сердечно-сосудистая система и легкие не справлялись с такой нагрузкой и быстро разрушались.

– Как он мог попасть в твой организм?

– Не знаю, но обязательно выясню. – Орочимару с нарочитым спокойствием положил листок на кровать и поднялся. Его качнуло, но он быстро справился с собой. – Разрушения есть?

Цунаде кратко описала то, что он успел разворотить.

– Жертвы?

– Двое с легкими травмами. – Цунаде замолчала, собираясь с духом. Неизвестно, как Орочимару отреагирует на известие о своей жене. Он же, явно почувствовав неладное, впился взглядом в ее лицо.

– Еще кто?

– Тамаэ, – выдохнула Цунаде, опустив глаза. – Она хотела тебя остановить, но сам понимаешь… Я не успела ей помочь, прости…

Орочимару побледнел, хотя, казалось, бледнее уже было некуда, и вылетел из комнаты, несмотря на слабость. Цунаде поспешила за ним и перехватила на полпути к моргу.

– Куда? Жива она. – И Сенджу затащила его в ту палату, в которой лежала девушка. – Я не успела помочь ей тебя остановить. Вечно ты не дослушаешь, – проворчала она беззлобно.

Орочимару добрел до койки и буквально рухнул на стул рядом, не отрывая взгляда от Тамаэ. Ее бескровное лицо было закрыто маской аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких, к рукам змеями тянулись капельницы, датчики тихо пищали, отмеряя редкий пульс.

– Она выживет? – голос у Орочимару был тихим и безжизненным.

Цунаде фыркнула.

– Не таких на ноги поднимала, – бодрым голосом сказала она. – У твоей жены крепкая голова, хотя она и получила сильное сотрясение, и затылочная кость треснула. Но это я уже залечила, гематому удалила, так что внутричерепное давление в норме. Недельку подержу ее в искусственной коме, а то ведь опять побежит куда-нибудь, а мозгу нужен покой и неподвижность, чтобы правильно восстановиться.

– Последствия будут?

– Хм, возможны временная слепота, поскольку была задета зрительная зона коры, и провалы в памяти – они довольно часто возникают при тяжелых сотрясениях, но эти нарушения обратимые, – ответила Цунаде уверенно. – Реабилитация займет от трех до шести месяцев, все-таки это мозг. Остальные травмы мы залечим, пока она без сознания.

– Лучше бы я остался там. – Орочимару говорил так тихо, что Цунаде скорее догадалась, чем услышала его.

– Перестань! – Женщина схватила его за плечи и с силой встряхнула. – Если бы ты остался, то наверняка поубивал бы всех своих людей, разворотил бы всю базу, а потом загнулся бы в какой-нибудь дыре.

– Это модифицированная версия, я бы не умер, просто упал бы без сознания.

– Неважно! Считай, что ты отделался малой кровью.

– Малой кровью? – Орочимару вскочил и гневно посмотрел на Цунаде. – Это ты называешь малой кровью? – он показал на Тамаэ.

– Да, именно так! – Цунаде ответила ему не менее гневным взглядом. – Да, травмы тяжелые, ты хорошо приложил ее о стену, но они не смертельны. Это тебе говорю я, Цунаде Сенджу, – и она уверенно ткнула себя кулаком в грудь. – Или ты не доверяешь моей квалификации ирьенина?

– Доверяю. – Орочимару, потеряв запал, опустился на стул и уронил голову на руки. – Дети видели? – спросил он глухо после непродолжительного молчания.

– Слава Ками, нет. Наруто всех переполошил, так что никто из них не рискнул высунуть носа. Кимимаро под конец явился, но убежал сразу же, как только я его заметила.

– Хорошо. Как думаешь, мне стоит…

– Нет, – категорично ответила Цунаде, не дав ему закончить. – Пусть пройдет немного времени, они подзабудут этот инцидент и успокоятся. Лучше выясни, кто тебя отравил и зачем, по горячим следам.

– Да, ты права. – Орочимару тяжело поднялся со стула и направился к двери. – Кому это было нужно, я уже знаю, да и зачем, тоже могу предположить. Осталось выяснить подробности. – У самого выхода он обернулся и снова посмотрел на Тамаэ. – Ты же присмотришь за ней?

– Иди, – кивнула Цунаде. – Я обо всем позабочусь.

Когда за Змеем закрылась дверь, женщина вернулась к Тамаэ.

– Ты обязана выжить, – сказала она тихо, убирая тонкую прядь волос с ее лба. – И ради детей, и ради него.

* * *

Орочимару вернулся на следующее утро. Как тень, как призрак он появился на пороге детской. Несколько минут он печальным взглядом смотрел на замерших детей. А потом…

– Папочка! – всхлипнула Хибари и, подбежав к отцу, ткнулась ему в ноги.

Орочимару опустился на колени и обнял рыдающую дочь, уткнувшись в ее волосы. Близнецы заревели в голос, Хината беззвучно лила слезы, а Наруто и Кимимаро только смотрели на отца сухими осуждающими глазами, но не двигались с места. Он поднял голову и поглядел на них, но не произнес ни слова. Да и что он мог сказать им? Что жизнь шиноби полна опасностей, и в любую минуту каждый может лишиться ее? Что он перешел дорогу сильному противнику, который не остановится, пока не расквитается с ним? Оправдывать себя тем, что его опоили ядом, он не мог – сам потерял бдительность и попался в расставленную ловушку, объяснять, что конечной целью был Наруто, считал бессмысленным и ненужным. Он разберется с этой ситуацией, он сделает жизнь своей семьи безопасной, чего бы ему это ни стоило, и тогда они простят его за эту ошибку. Ошибку, которая чуть не стоила жизни их матери.

– Что ты выяснил? – спросила его Цунаде чуть позже, в медблоке, когда они вдвоем занимались переломами Тамаэ, сменив Кабуто и Шизуне.

– Тебе не нужно этого знать, Цунаде, – сухо ответил Орочимару, сосредоточенно залечивая трещину в одном из позвонков. – Это не твоя война.

– Война?

Он не ответил, уйдя в работу.

Атмосфера в убежище все больше сгущалась и мрачнела. Орочимару проводил время либо в кабинете, либо в медблоке, пересекаясь с остальными только в столовой и ни с кем не общаясь. Он часами сидел в кресле, глядя в пустоту, и очень раздражался, когда его прерывали. Выражалось это обычно во взгляде на того, кто решился потревожить его, но при этом этот взгляд был настолько ледяным, что мороз пробирал до самых костей, и невольный нарушитель торопился скрыться. Только Хибари и близнецы осмеливались приходить к нему в это время, забирались на колени и просто сидели молча.

Так продолжалось несколько дней, пока однажды утром во время завтрака не запищала противно сигнализация.

– Это еще что? – Это были практически первые слова, произнесенные Орочимару за прошедшую неделю.

Тэйдзо Узумаки, сидящий по правую руку, хлопнул себя по лбу и тихо выругался.

– Видимо, когда обвалился пятый полигон, был поврежден охранный контур, и теперь кто-то ломится на территорию, – доложил он и добавил виновато, – со всеми этими событиями я совсем забыл его проверить. Уж прости старика.

– Идите за мной, встретим гостей, – холодно приказал саннин Узумаки и еще троим шиноби, поднимаясь со своего места. – Останься здесь, – тоном, не допускающим возражений, бросил он Цунаде, которая тоже поднялась было со своего места. – В какой стороне проникновение? – спросил у Узумаки, уже выходя на поверхность.

– Северо-восток.

* * *

Когда по миру разнеслась весть о «деле пропавших шиноби», Джирайя был потрясен. У него не укладывалось в голове, как мог его друг, человек, с которым они прошли огонь и воду, с которым, кажется, совсем недавно пили саке и кое-что покрепче, который наконец разорвал свой ледяной панцирь отчужденности из-за влюбленности в собственную ученицу, оказаться таким монстром.

– Я тоже не могу в это поверить, но факты говорят сами за себя, – сказал ему Минато, протягивая папку с делом.

Действительно, доказательства, собранные на месте преступления, были неоспоримы: остатки чакры, отпечатки пальцев, другие биологические следы, наконец, двойник, которого было не отличить от оригинала – кто мог сделать его, если не сам Змей. Читая описание жертв, вернее, их останков, Джирайя чувствовал, как у него на голове шевелятся волосы – подобные зверства он встречал разве что в Тумане.

– Мне нужно поговорить с ним, – произнес он, пролистав дело до конца. – Я найду его.

– Ты же понимаешь, что он должен понести наказание за свое преступление, – прошелестел Сарутоби, не выпуская трубки изо рта. – Постарайся вернуть его в Коноху. Живым или мертвым.

Джирайя понимал. Как понимал и то, что не сможет убить друга, даже за такое. И искал, чтобы объясниться, чтобы понять, как и почему Орочимару начал свои бесчеловечные опыты. Зачем? Чего он хотел? Джирайя надеялся, что у Змея была на это объективная причина.

Поиски не увенчались успехом – Орочимару как в воду канул.

Десятого октября, когда родился Наруто, Джирайи не было в Конохе. Он опаздывал по независящим от него причинам, но был уверен, что Минато и Кушина простят его за это. Он пришел на следующий день. И попал не на день рождения, а на похороны. Ему пришлось хоронить своего ученика. Нет, своего сына. Про это знали немногие, и те, кто знал, никогда не говорили об этом. Однако сейчас вопрос родственных отношений с Минато Джирайя поднял сам – Наруто остался круглым сиротой. Сарутоби, вернувшийся на пост хокаге, уклонился от окончательного решения, заявив, что мальчик слишком маленький, чтобы отдать его деду, и пока за ним присмотрит Учиха Микото. Джирайя успокоился – подруга Кушины позаботится о его внуке лучше кого бы то ни было.

И он снова отправился на поиски Орочимару, теперь чтобы выяснить, зачем тот хотел украсть Наруто. И даже нашел его. Встреча была неожиданной и неприятной. Джирайя хотел узнать мотивы своего друга, Орочимару отрицал причастность к преступлению, заявляя, что его подставили, Джирайя призывал его вернуться в Коноху и разобраться во всем, Орочимару наотрез отказывался. Разговора не получилось, и расстались они, обозленные друг на друга. Так он потерял еще одного товарища.

По возвращении в Коноху его ждал еще один удар. Сарутоби Хирузен, вызвав его к себе, приказал ему держаться подальше от Наруто.

– Наруто не просто мальчик. Он джинчуурики и главное оружие деревни, и теперь будет воспитываться в приюте.

Все возражения Джирайи были пресечены на корню, его даже не стали слушать и отослали подальше на очередную миссию.

На свой третий день рождения Наруто был похищен. И кем? Орочимару! Если до этого Джирайя мог оправдывать поступки своего друга какими-то высокими, хоть и безумными и непонятными с его точки зрения, целями, то сейчас он просто пришел в ярость. Найти Наруто и вернуть его в Коноху стало делом принципа. И ради этого Джирайя пошел на сделку с Данзо, обязуясь поставлять ему полученную в его поисках информацию, и получая, в свою очередь, сведения от его агентов. Хотя даже в этом случае он не сказал, что видел Орочимару в Стране Горячих источников, да и потом сообщал далеко не все, что находил, понимая, что, если для него самого Наруто – близкий человек, то для главы Корня всего лишь «оружие».

Два года потребовалось, чтобы найти хоть какие-то концы, и Данзо удалось внедрить своего агента в штат к Орочимару. Некоторое время потребуется на то, чтобы тот смог проникнуть на головную базу и осуществить основной план – подсыпать Орочимару препарат, который в Корне называли «последним шансом». Под действием яда Змей должен будет убить или покалечить своих людей, снести пару несущих конструкций убежища, в результате чего будет поврежден защитный барьер. После несколько команд корневиков возьмут его самого и оставшихся в живых его людей. Для Орочимару химики Корня специально разработали модифицированную версию, без смертельного исхода – Змей нужен был живым, чтобы под пытками или с помощью менталистов вытрясти из него всю информацию: и про Наруто, и про остальные базы, и про все дела, которые вел предприимчивый саннин.

Джирайя присутствовал при разработке плана – добытая им информация учитывалась Данзо и Сарутоби – хотя сам и не участвовал, оставшись лишь зрителем. Масаши, один из ведущих специалистов Корня, тогда привлек его внимание тем, что притащил кучу бумаг с описаниями разных экспериментов, которые он проводил при разработке модифицированной версии препарата. Большая часть бумаг оказалась протоколами неудавшихся опытов, но на вопрос Джирайи, зачем их вообще было составлять, Масаши, скривившись и пробормотав что-то насчет дилетантов, заявил, что всегда и все записывает, даже если опыт оказывается неудачным.

Джирайя только усмехнулся, подумав, что все ученые, наверное, одинаковые – Орочимару тоже всегда и все фиксировал если не в журналах экспериментов, то в простом блокноте. И только выйдя из подземелий Корня и оказавшись в своей холостяцкой конохской берлоге, он вдруг понял, что его всегда смущало в деле о пропавших шиноби, которых якобы замучил Орочимару – в нем не было ни одного протокола, ни одного журнала экспериментов, не было вообще никаких записей, сделанных рукой Змея. Уничтожить их Орочимару не мог – его застали, так сказать, за работой, не учесть тоже не могли – Джирайя лично знал тех ребят из отдела дознания, которые проводили следствие, и они никогда не пропустили бы такие улики. Предположение, что от него их скрыли, не выдерживает критики – Минато не стал бы утаивать от него такую информацию. Вывод напрашивался один – опыты проводил кто-то другой, перед «операцией» оригинальные записи изъяли, а подделать либо не удалось, либо не посчитали нужным – улик и так хватало за глаза.

Значит, Орочимару действительно подставили. Кто именно, догадаться было несложно. В тот момент Джирайя почувствовал, что у него гора упала с плеч. Все эти годы мысль о том, что друг превратился в чудовище, отравляла его существование. Теперь же получается, что он остался таким же, и Наруто, скорее всего, в безопасности. Но сразу после этого пришла другая мысль – Данзо знает, где может быть Орочимару, план по его отравлению уже запущен, и помешать ему Джирайя не сможет. Тогда же он понял еще одно – под действием препарата Змей может убить не только своих людей, но и свою семью. И Наруто под угрозой.

Данзо не мог не понимать этого обстоятельства, но, похоже, его это совсем не волновало. Почему? Да очень просто – Наруто ему нужен исключительно в качестве сосуда, и если он погибнет, что ж, после гибели джинчуурики биджу через некоторое время вернется в этот мир, и тогда Данзо сможет его запечатать в кого-нибудь из своих людей, то есть при любом раскладе окажется в выигрыше.

Внезапно миссия найти Орочимару стала жизненно необходимой целью. Джирайя всю оставшуюся ночь вспоминал и анализировал все, что знал про его убежища и пришел к выводу, что о местоположении головной базы никто ничего не знает. У него и у Данзо не было абсолютно никаких зацепок, где она может находиться. Неудивительно – место, где Орочимару держит самое ценное, должно быть скрыто надежнее всех.

Следующие несколько месяцев Джирайя мотался по миру, выискивая малейшие следы змеиного саннина, пытаясь выйти на его людей, вычислить хотя бы примерное месторасположение его главного убежища. Он уже почти отчаялся – время утекало, как песок сквозь пальцы – когда однажды в Цучидо мельком увидел парня в маске тэнгу. Точно такого же он видел много лет назад в Атагаве, маленьком городке-курорте с горячими источниками, где встретил сначала Тамаэ с маленькой дочкой, а затем и самого Орочимару. И хотя доказательств, что парень связан со Змеем, не было никаких – он не фигурировал ни в одной из ориентировок – Джирайя пошел по его следу, как гончий пес. Шиноби вскоре исчез, словно его и не было, но саннин был уверен, что он на правильном пути.

Еще некоторое время понадобилось ему, чтобы осторожно прочесать леса вокруг города и наконец наткнуться на пространственную аномалию в одном месте. Не сразу Джирайя сообразил, что это защитный барьер, но почти сразу понял, что не сможет его вскрыть. Несколько дней он бродил вокруг, пока не наткнулся на брешь в защите.

Не раздумывая дважды, он пошел вглубь леса. Не прошло и четверти часа, как его встретили – сам Орочимару, бледный и осунувшийся, и четверо шиноби, среди которых был и тот самый, в маске.

* * *

– Джирайя?

Орочимару был удивлен, но не показал виду, прикидывая, с какой целью мог сюда прийти его бывший сокомандник. Явился, чтобы добить его после неудачной операции Данзо? Тогда почему так поздно – с момента отравления прошло уже шесть дней, и саннин восстановил силы. И почему один? Надеялся справиться с ним, пока он находится в ослабленном состоянии? Вряд ли. Джирайя только прикидывался дурачком, а на самом деле был умным и расчетливым шиноби и не пошел бы на неоправданный риск. Или пришел шпионить? Втереться в доверие и получить ценные сведения, так сказать, из первых рук? Вот так вот, внаглую? Хотя от Джирайи можно было ожидать чего угодно.

– Как ты меня нашел?

– Твой человек, – Джирайя покосился на Рю, стоявшего вторым по правую руку от Змея. – Я видел его еще там, в Атагаве, а потом здесь, в Цучидо.

Орочимару чуть повернул голову в сторону Тэнгу и поджал губы.

– Теряешь хватку? – холодно бросил он ему. Шиноби чуть дрогнул, хоть под маской и не было видно выражения его лица.

– Я начал искать и наткнулся на пространственную аномалию в этом лесу, – продолжал Джирайя. – А сегодня обнаружил брешь и решил проникнуть внутрь.

– Что ж, поздравляю, – подпустив яду в голос, сказал Орочимару. – И чего ради ты пришел?

– Чтобы тебя предупредить.

Змей поднял бровь.

– Данзо внедрил к тебе своего человека. Не знаю точно, когда он совершит свою диверсию, у меня не настолько тесные связи с Корнем, – Джирайя скривился, – так что я получаю только обрывки информации, к тому же я слишком долго занимался поиском твоего настоящего убежища…

– Настоящего?

– Ну, я предполагал, что все те, что известны по разведданным, используются тобой только для работы. Ты не будешь держать свою семью там, где им может грозить даже номинальная опасность. Я же знаю, что в основном твои люди – нукенины. – Джирайя обвел взглядом четырех шиноби, стоявших по обе стороны от Орочимару. – Кроме разве что этих.

Змей повернул голову и посмотрел на своих людей с легкой усмешкой. Они действительно попали к нему не тем путем, каким попадали большинство остальных. Джирайя либо слишком хорошо осведомлен, что весьма подозрительно, либо просто наблюдателен и умен больше, чем мог от него ожидать даже он.

– Продолжай, – хмыкнул он, поворачиваясь к другу. – Мне интересно, с чего вдруг ты решил меня предупредить. Я же враг твоей родной и горячо любимой деревни. – Последние слова Орочимару произнес с едкой издевкой.

Джирайя почему-то не стал возражать, а неожиданно помрачнел.

– Деревня… – Он вздохнул и продолжил, – я понял, что ты не совершал того, в чем тебя обвиняют.

– Вот как? – Здесь Орочимару уже не сдержал удивления. – И что же случилось? Помнится, в Атагаве ты не поверил моим словам.

– Да, не поверил. – Джирайя снова вздохнул и нахмурился. – Но ты должен меня понять, доказательства твоей вины были слишком убедительны, и я в тебе засомневался.

– И что тебя разубедило?

– Недавно я столкнулся с человеком, очень похожим на тебя. – Джирайя усмехнулся. – Такой же увлеченный своими опытами. Тогда-то я и вспомнил, что ты никогда и ничего не делаешь без протокола, без записи.

– Разумеется, не делаю, – Орочимару фыркнул и поднял глаза к небу, всем видом выражая пренебрежение к дилетантам. – Пригодиться может любая деталь, любая идея, даже та, которая кажется бредовой. Как это связано с моей невиновностью?

– В деле о пропавших шиноби нет протокола твоего последнего опыта, того, за которым тебя якобы застали. Мало того, нет вообще никаких записей, сделанных твоей рукой.

– Может, я их сжег, – ответил Орочимару, уже понимая, куда клонит друг.

– У тебя не было времени. Тебя, то есть твоего двойника, взяли прямо над трупом.

– Может, журналы экспериментов просто не занесли в протоколы дела.

Теперь уже Джирайя фыркнул и поднял очи горе.

– Я лично знаком с теми ребятами из отдела дознания, которые собирали улики. Они фиксируют все, вплоть до толщины слоя пыли на полках и давности крошек по углам, и пропустить журналы экспериментов, тем более таких, они никак не могли.

– Может, Данзо изъял их и засекретил?

– Дело и так с грифом. Куда уж секретнее. И мне-то его показали только один раз и под присмотром. – Джирайя вдруг посмотрел на Змея как на неразумного ребенка. – Ты что, пытаешься убедить меня в том, что в тех проклятых катакомбах был ты?

– Нет, – в тон ему ответил Орочимару. – Просто пытаюсь показать тебе, что любые твои умозаключения можно опровергнуть. Впрочем, не будем больше об этом. Я рад, что ты наконец убедился в моей невиновности. – В противоположность своим словам он снова стал непроницаемо холодным. – Что-нибудь еще? Говори и проваливай. Я не убью тебя только потому, что ты мой друг, но знай, что завтра же меня здесь не будет. И люди, которых пришлет наш дорогой хокаге и его подельник Данзо, не найдут ничего, кроме выжженной земли.

Орочимару блефовал, прекрасно понимая, что за сутки в его ситуации перебраться в другое место не удастся, но Джирайя-то об этой самой ситуации не знал, поэтому мог поверить.

– Если они и узнают про это место, так точно не от меня, – неожиданно резко и зло ответил он. – Я не затем искал тебя, чтобы передать сведения о твоем жилище твоим врагам. У тебя же Наруто. Я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось.

– О, – воскликнул Орочимару с деланным удивлением. – Ты все-таки про него вспомнил. Парню, между прочим, уже седьмой год пошел.

– Я никогда о нем не забывал. – Джирайя помолчал немного, опустив голову. – Сарутоби и Данзо тогда заключили договор, – медленно сказал он. – Наруто растет в приюте, а не в Корне, но ни я, ни Какаши, ни Микото к нему доступа не имеют.

Орочимару резко вдохнул через стиснутые зубы.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Сенсей сам сказал. Поэтому я и не приближался к мальчику, поэтому и держался подальше от Конохи, пропадая на миссиях. – Джирайя поднял голову и испытующе посмотрел на друга. – Когда я узнал, что ты похитил его, то был в ярости, потому что думал, что ты хочешь его использовать так же, как и Данзо. Но теперь я думаю, что лучше, если Наруто будет у тебя.

– В приюте к нему относились не лучше, чем к собаке. К нам он попал избитый и запуганный. А теперь у Наруто есть братья и сестры, есть… мать и отец, – Орочимару чуть споткнулся на последних двух словах, но продолжил, – есть даже дед и бабка. – Он покосился на Узумаки. – Так что у него все хорошо. И к Данзо он попадет только через мой труп. Можешь не беспокоиться.

Джирайя заметил запинку друга, но решил не акцентировать на ней внимания, хотя понял, что не все так гладко, как он говорит.

– Тебя попытаются отравить, – продолжил Джирайя. – Я боюсь, что может пострадать кто-то из членов твоей семьи.

– Спасибо за информацию. Если у тебя все, то можешь идти. Ребята проводят тебя, – холодно ответил Орочимару и повернулся к нему спиной.

– Постой, – Джирайя сделал шаг вперед. – Позволь мне повидаться с Наруто. Он все-таки мой внук. И… – Он вздохнул, собрался с духом и выпалил. – Я хочу уйти из Конохи.

Змей замер на полушаге, потом медленно развернулся и с изумлением уставился на него.

– Я хочу уйти из Конохи, – повторил Джирайя с нажимом. – Больше я туда не вернусь.

Орочимару молча смотрел на него несколько минут, а потом вдруг начал хохотать.

– Нет, я понимаю, что в последнее время шиноби бегут оттуда как крысы с тонущего корабля, – выдавил он сквозь смех, согнувшись и держась за живот. – Но скорее небо упадет на землю, чем ты предашь пресловутую Волю огня. Так что не смеши меня. – Он перестал смеяться и добавил, вытирая выступившие слезы, – иди уже, пока я добрый. – И снова повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Я не шучу, Орочи. – Джирайя не разделял веселья друга и был серьезен, как никогда. – Я искал тебя, чтобы сказать об этом и попросить помощи.

Орочимару повернул голову, наклонив ее так, что длинные волосы закрывали его лицо.

– Помощи в чем? – нечитаемым тоном спросил он.

– Мне нужно скрыться на некоторое время.

Змей застыл как изваяние. Значит, решил уйти из Конохи? Значит, нужно скрыться? И именно у него? Неужели Джирайя решил проникнуть в его убежище с помощью такой наглой и неправдоподобной лжи? Орочимару чувствовал, что в нем закипает ярость, такая же безумная и горячая, как несколько дней назад, под действием наркотика, и глаза застилает красная пелена. Он даже не заметил, как напряглись стоявшие рядом шиноби, не заметил, что Цунаде подошла к ним, все-таки не удержавшись и последовав за ними.

– Я предоставлю тебе убежище, – прошипел Змей, медленно поворачиваясь. – На глубине двух метров. – И он бросился на Джирайю, молниеносным движением нанося удар в лицо.

В тот же момент его скрутили Цунаде и Тейдзо, оттаскивая от опешившего и никак не ожидавшего такого Джи.

– Неужели ты всерьез рассчитывал, что я поверю в эту чушь? – шипел Змей, пытаясь вырваться из рук крепко державших его людей. – Никак не думал, что ты такой идиот!

– Я не лгу! – Джирайя поднялся на ноги и теперь вытирал кровь, бегущую из разбитого носа. – Ты правильно заметил – из Конохи бегут, как с тонущего корабля. И нет уже никакой воли огня.

– И что же такого случилось в вашей благословенной Конохе, чтобы из нее сбегали лучшие люди?!

– Данзо случился! Черт! – Джирайя заткнул нос рукавом. – Он практически захватил власть и диктует хокаге свои условия, – прогнусавил он. – Деревня превращается в подобие Тумана, в худшем смысле. Я в этом участвовать не хочу. И не хочу, чтобы тебя нашли. Даже тогда, три года назад, когда Наруто пропал, я никому не сказал, что ты в Атагаве.

Несмотря на гнев, туманивший разум, Орочимару все же вспомнил, что на его базу в Стране Горячих источников так никто и не пришел. Он медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Это же, биджу его дери, Джирайя! Он может быть разгильдяем, каких свет не видывал, извращенцем и гулякой, но он никогда не предаст друга. Орочимару снова выдохнул, отгоняя грызущего его червя сомнения.

– Я хочу верить тебе, но не могу, – глухо ответил он. – Откуда мне знать, что на этот раз ты не лжешь?

Повисшую тишину нарушил один из шиноби.

– Наруто всегда знает, когда человек говорит неправду.

– Я сейчас тебе вторую ногу сломаю, – прошипел Змей, снова обозлившись и пытаясь вырваться из захвата.

– Кацу прав, – вмешалась Цунаде, удерживая Орочимару, чтобы он не бросился на своего человека. – Наруто сразу скажет, если Джирайя нам соврет.

– Нет, – саннин был категоричен. – Я запрещаю вмешивать сюда ребенка. Тамаэ бы этого не одобрила.

– Тамаэ сама бы это предложила, – возразила Цунаде. – Жаль, что ее нельзя спросить.

Она вдруг осеклась и побледнела, увидев, как Орочимару переменился в лице.

– О Ками, прости меня, – прошептала она, прижав руку к губам. – Прости, пожалуйста.

Вместо ответа Змей оттолкнул ее, развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел туда, откуда пришел со своими людьми.

– Какая же я идиотка, – прошептала Цунаде, закрыв лицо руками.

Джирайя, который был ошарашен ее появлением и тем, что совершенно его не заметил, только переводил взгляд с одного из присутствующих на другого. Мужчины смотрели в стороны, и лица их были мрачны, словно на похоронах.

– А почему Тамаэ нельзя спросить? – решил все же задать вопрос Джирайя. Ничего другого ему пока в голову не пришло.

– Она…

Цунаде перебил резкий окрик.

– Вы идете или нет?

– Я потом тебе расскажу, – шепнула Сенджу Джирайе и, подхватив его под локоть, потащила вслед за Орочимару, который замер неподалеку, ожидая их.


End file.
